


Marotos Lendo Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix

by Julia Nunes (Juh_Nunes)



Series: Marotos Lendo Harry Potter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 140,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juh_Nunes/pseuds/Julia%20Nunes
Summary: - Esta fic é dedicada a todos os leitores maravilhosos que me acompanharam e me apoiaram até aqui!AVISO: AS INFORMAÇÕES DIVULGADAS APÓS A DATA DE PUBLICAÇÃO DE MLHP E A PEDRA FILOSOFAL NÃO FORAM LEVADAS EM CONSIDERAÇÃO!Marotos Lendo HP tem umgrupo no facebookonde todos os meus leitores são bem-vindos





	1. Duda dementado

**– Capítulo I – Duda dementado.** – Severo leu.

– Não gostei nem um pouco do nome desse capítulo. – Lily bufou, apreensiva – Só posso supor que Duda de alguma forma encontrou um dementador… E isso não é nada bom.

– Mas como Duda poderia encontrar um dementador? – Remo perguntou, abismado – Não acho que os Dursley iriam a algum lugar onde seja fácil encontrar um dementador… E não sei como um dementador iria parar na Rua dos Alfeneiros!

– Só vamos entender lendo. – Tiago murmurou, soturno.

 

**O dia de verão mais quente do ano estava chegando ao fim e um silêncio modorrento pairava sobre os casarões quadrados da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Os carros, em geral reluzentes, estavam empoeirados nas entradas das garagens, e os gramados, que tinham sido verde-esmeralda, estavam ressequidos e amarelos – porque o uso de mangueiras fora proibido durante a estiagem.**

**Privados das atividades de lavar carros e cortar gramados, os habitantes da Rua dos Alfeneiros haviam se recolhido à sombra de suas casas frescas, as janelas escancaradas na esperança de atrair uma brisa inexistente. A única pessoa do lado de fora era um adolescente deitado de costas em um canteiro de flores à frente do número quatro.**

**Era um garoto magricela, de cabelos pretos, a aparência macilenta e meio doentia de alguém que cresceu muito em pouco tempo. Suas jeans estavam rotas e sujas, a camiseta larga e desbotada, e as solas dos tênis se soltavam da parte de cima.**

 

– Sei que você disse que nunca nem pensou nisso… – Sirius disse, encarando Harry – Mas não seria nada ruim comprar umas roupas novas…

– Sempre esqueço que posso trocar dinheiro bruxo por dinheiro trouxa. – Harry deu de ombros – E se eu aparecesse na Rua dos Alfeneiros com roupas novas, meus tios saberiam que tenho dinheiro… E fariam de tudo para tirar o que pudessem “para pagar tudo o que gastaram comigo”. – completou, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

– O que gastaram com você? – Lily revirou os olhos – Quando você não conseguia comer nem metade do que devia, quando te usavam de empregado, ou quando você vivia no armário sob a escada? – perguntou, irônica.

 

**A aparência de Harry Potter não o recomendava aos vizinhos, que eram do tipo que achava que devia haver uma punição legal para sujeira e desleixo, mas como ele se escondera atrás de uma repolhuda hortênsia, esta noite ele estava invisível aos que passavam. De fato, a única maneira de localizá-lo era se o tio Válter ou a tia Petúnia metessem a cabeça pela janela da sala de estar e olhassem diretamente para o canteiro embaixo.**

**No todo, Harry achava que devia receber parabéns pela ideia de se esconder ali. Não estava, talvez, muito confortável, deitado na terra quente e dura, mas, por outro lado, ninguém estava olhando para ele, rangendo os dentes tão alto que o impedia de ouvir o noticiário, nem disparando perguntas incômodas, como acontecera todas as vezes em que tentou se sentar na sala de estar para ver televisão com os tios.**

 

– E por que exatamente você estava tentando assistir a televisão com seus tios? – Neville perguntou, confuso.

– Não acho que faça diferença falar… – Harry disse, antes que Hermione tivesse a oportunidade de abrir a boca – Estava tentando ouvir o noticiário… Imaginei que se Voldemort começasse a agir talvez saísse alguma coisa no telejornal… 

– Faz sentido. – Remo disse, pensativo – É claro que os trouxas não saberiam o que significa… Mas você perceberia os sinais… Mortes misteriosas, desaparecimentos sem pistas…

– Isso significa que ele ainda não se revelou… – Tiago suspirou profundamente – E se não há notícias sobre isso nos jornais do nosso mundo, o ministério continua não acreditando em você… 

– Talvez tenha feito alguma diferença… – Harry admitiu, sob o olhar reprovador de Hermione.

– Você já devia saber como eles conseguem tirar conclusões das menores informações. – Hermione bufou, fazendo sinal para Severo continuar a leitura.

 

**Quase como se tais pensamentos tivessem entrado pela janela aberta, repentinamente Válter Dursley, o tio de Harry, falou:**

**— Fico contente de ver que o garoto parou de se meter aqui. Por falar nisso, onde será que ele anda?**

**— Não sei — respondeu tia Petúnia, desinteressada. — Aqui em casa não está.**

**O tio grunhiu.**

**— Assistir ao noticiário... — comentou com severidade. — Gostaria de saber o que é que ele está realmente aprontando. Como se um garoto normal se interessasse por noticiário; Duda não tem a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo; duvido que saiba quem é o primeiro-ministro! Em todo o caso, não há nada sobre gente da laia dele no nosso noticiário...**

 

– Não fez tanta diferença assim. – Tiago deu de ombros – Eu teria suposto o mesmo depois dessa parte…

 

**— Válter, psiu! — alertou tia Petúnia. — A janela está aberta!**

**— Ah... é... desculpe, querida.**

**Os Dursley se calaram. Harry ouviu o anúncio de um cereal com frutas para o café da manhã enquanto observava a Sra. Figg, uma velhota gagá que adorava gatos e morava ali no bairro, na Alameda das Glicínias, que ia passando vagarosamente. Ela franzia a testa e resmungava baixinho. Harry ficou muito feliz de estar escondido atrás do arbusto, porque ultimamente a velhota dera para convidá-lo para tomar chá todas as vezes que o encontrava na rua.**

 

– Se ela é a mesma Figg a que Dumbledore se referiu no outro livro, isso faz muito sentido. – Sirius disse, pensativo – Ela deve estar tentando vigiar Harry mais ativamente…

– Mas parece que Harry não fez a conexão entre essa Figg e a Figg que Dumbledore conhece. – Tiago concordou.

– Harry havia acabado de passar por um momento traumático quando Dumbledore falou sobre uma Figg… – Lily disse, apertando a mão de Harry com carinho – Ele tem bons motivos para não ter feito a conexão.

 

**Ela acabara de virar a esquina e desaparecer de vista quando a voz do tio Válter tornou a soar pela janela aberta.**

**— O Dudoca vai tomar chá fora?**

**— Na casa dos Polkiss — respondeu tia Petúnia com carinho. — Ele tem tantos amiguinhos, é tão popular...**

**Harry mal conseguiu abafar o riso. Os Dursley eram espantosamente burros quando se tratava do filho. Engoliam todas as mentiras capengas de Duda de que estava tomando chá com alguém da turma a cada noite das férias. Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que o primo não estivera tomando chá em parte alguma; ele e sua turma passavam as noites vandalizando o parque infantil, fumando nas esquinas e atirando pedras nos carros e crianças que passavam.**

 

– O garoto está cada dia pior… – Alice suspirou – Digno de pena… 

– Infelizmente, com pais como os dele, eu duvido que ele mude muito. – Frank deu de ombros.

– Essa é a única parte boa de eles nunca terem tratado Harry como tratam o filho… – Tiago disse, pensativo – Se Harry fosse como Duda… Não quero nem imaginar.

– Mas acho que mesmo se tivesse sido criado pelos Dursley como um filho sua personalidade não mudaria muito... – Sirius disse, sorrindo para Harry com carinho – Mesmo com a maneira como eles te trataram você tem um coração enorme… Acho que nada mudaria isso!

– O problema é que isso tudo está errado desde o início. – Lily bufou – Harry não devia ter sido criado pelos Dursley… Sirius devia ter tido um julgamento de verdade, então ele seria inocentado, e criaria Harry… Harry estaria muito mais a salvo com Sirius do que com os Dursley, mesmo com a proteção que Dumbledore colocou… – completou, sorrindo para Sirius com carinho.

 

**Harry os vira durante seus passeios noturnos por Little Whinging; ele próprio passara a maioria das noites das férias perambulando pelas ruas, recolhendo jornais das lixeiras em seu trajeto.**

**Os primeiros acordes da música que anunciava o telejornal das sete horas chegaram aos ouvidos de Harry e seu estômago revirou. Talvez aquela noite – depois de um mês de espera – fosse a noite.**

 

– Um mês? – Tiago perguntou, espantado – Porque você está sozinho, com os trouxas, há um mês? Achei que você fosse ficar com os Weasley! Pensei que você iria à casa dos Dursley apenas para reforçar a proteção...

– Não gosto nada disso. – Sirius murmurou, soturno.

 

**_“Um número recorde de turistas impedidos de prosseguir viagem lota os aeroportos nessa segunda semana de greve dos carregadores espanhóis...”_ **

**— Se fosse eu, mandava essa gente dormir a sesta pelo resto da vida — rosnou tio Válter mal o locutor terminara a frase, mas não fez diferença: do lado de fora, no canteiro, o estômago do garoto pareceu se descontrair. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, com certeza seria a primeira notícia; morte e destruição eram mais importantes do que turistas retidos em aeroportos.**

 

– Não acho que Voldemort começaria a chamar atenção a ponto de aparecer no jornal trouxa tão cedo… – Remo disse, pensativo – Eu diria que primeiro vão acontecer desaparecimentos misteriosos… Foi assim que começou, logo antes de Voldemort se revelar… 

– Depois mortes misteriosas. – Sirius suspirou – De pessoas que se recusarem a segui-lo…

– Apenas depois que ele tiver muitos seguidores o caos vai começar… – Tiago concordou, soturno.

 

**Ele deixou escapar um longo e lento suspiro e contemplou o céu muito azul.**

**Todos os dias deste verão tinham sido a mesma coisa: a tensão, a expectativa, o alívio temporário, e mais uma vez a tensão crescente... e sempre, a cada dia com maior insistência, a pergunta: por que nada acontecera ainda?**

 

– Voldemort deve estar reunindo novos seguidores… – Remo disse, categórico – Ele não é ninguém sem seu rebanho…

– Então podemos esperar uma fuga em massa de Azkaban muito em breve. – Sirius suspirou, pesaroso – E minha prima… – completou, olhando para Frank e Alice com cuidado.

– Bellatrix deve conseguir fugir em breve. – Frank completou o pensamento de Sirius, temeroso.

– E Bellatrix não é apenas ruim… – Sirius disse – Ela é verdadeiramente louca, sádica e sem nenhuma noção de moral… Muito parecida com Voldemort, se parar para pensar.

 

**O garoto continuou a ouvir, caso houvesse um pequeno indício cujo significado os trouxas não tivessem percebido – um desaparecimento inexplicado, talvez, ou algum acidente estranho... Mas, à greve dos carregadores de bagagem, seguiram-se notícias sobre a seca no Sudeste (“Espero que o vizinho esteja escutando!” berrou tio Válter. “Ele e sua mania de ligar os irrigadores do jardim às três da manhã!”), depois a notícia de um helicóptero que quase se acidentara em um campo no Surrey, o divórcio de uma famosa atriz de seu famoso marido (“Como se estivéssemos interessados em seus casos sórdidos”, fungou tia Petúnia, que acompanhara o caso obsessivamente em todas as revistas em que conseguiu pôr as mãos ossudas).**

**Harry fechou os olhos para se proteger do céu noturno, agora cintilante, enquanto o locutor continuava:**

**“... e finalmente, Quito, o periquito australiano, encontrou um jeito novo de se refrescar neste verão. Quito, que mora em Five Feathers, em Barnsley, aprendeu a esquiar na água! Mary Dorkins tem outras informações.”**

 

– Os trouxas realmente dão notícias sobre periquitos que esquiam no telejornal? – Neville perguntou, confuso.

– Não deviam ter mais nada para noticiar… – Harry deu de ombros.

– Mesmo assim. – Sirius disse, franzindo a testa – Periquitos que esquiam não tem motivo nenhum para aparecer em um noticiário sério! 

– Ás vezes os trouxas são muito estranhos. – Frank murmurou, recebendo acenos de concordância da maioria dos presentes.

 

**Harry abriu os olhos. Se tinham chegado a periquitos que esquiam, é porque não havia mais nada que valesse a pena ouvir. Virou-se cuidadosamente de barriga e se ergueu sobre os joelhos e cotovelos, preparando-se para engatinhar para longe da janela.**

**Andara uns cinco centímetros quando várias coisas aconteceram em rápida sucessão.**

**Um estalo alto e ressonante quebrou o silêncio como um estampido; um gato saiu desabalado de baixo de um carro estacionado e desapareceu de vista; um grito, um palavrão em voz alta e o ruído de louça se espatifando ecoou na sala de estar dos Dursley, e, como se fosse o sinal que estivera aguardando, Harry se pôs de pé com um salto ao mesmo tempo que puxou uma fina varinha do cós da jeans, como se desembainhasse uma espada – mas antes que pudesse erguer completamente o corpo, bateu com o cocuruto na janela aberta dos Dursley. O barulho resultante fez tia Petúnia dar um berro ainda maior.**

 

– O estalo deve ser resultante de uma aparatação. – Lily disse, balançando as pernas, preocupada – É claro que poderia ser qualquer outra coisa…

– Aparatação é o mais provável. – Sirius suspirou, pesaroso – Se fosse um escapamento de carro, por exemplo, Harry teria ouvido o carro também… 

– O gato poderia ser um animago? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

– Talvez. – Tiago deu de ombros, frustrado – Ou pode ser apenas um gato de rua que estava escondido embaixo do carro…

– Não saber o que está acontecendo me deixa louco! – Sirius bufou, irritado.

 

**O garoto teve a sensação de que havia rachado a cabeça ao meio. As lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos, ele cambaleou, tentando focalizar a rua para descobrir a origem do barulho, mas mal conseguira se endireitar quando duas enormes mãos púrpuras saíram pela janela aberta e o agarraram pelo pescoço.**

**— Guarde... isso! — rosnou tio Válter no ouvido dele. — Agora...! Antes... que... alguém... veja!**

**— Tire... as... mãos... de... cima... de mim! — ofegou Harry.**

**Durante alguns segundos os dois pelejaram. O garoto puxando os dedos do tio, grossos como salsichas, com a mão esquerda, enquanto mantinha a varinha erguida com a direita; então, quando a dor na cabeça de Harry deu mais um latejo particularmente forte, tio Válter soltou um grito e largou o sobrinho como se tivesse recebid o um choque elétrico. Uma força invisível parecia ter emanado do garoto, tornando impossível segurá-lo.**

 

– Sua magia latente ás vezes me assunta. – Lily disse, encarando Harry, preocupada – Quando leio coisas assim… Você abrindo a porta do armário sob a escada, sem varinha, não-verbalmente… 

– Entendo o que quer dizer. – Tiago disse, pensativo – E as magicas involuntárias também foram muito fortes…

– Isso pode ser por causa da maldição da morte… – Severo murmurou, chamando a atenção de todos – Ou pode ser o motivo pelo qual o Lord das Trevas resolveu matá-lo… 

– Não sei qual das duas opções me assusta mais. – Lily suspirou, profundamente.

 

**Ofegante, Harry cambaleou por cima do pé de hortênsia, ergueu-se e olhou a toda volta. Não havia sinal do causador do forte estampido, mas havia muitos rostos espiando de várias janelas vizinhas. O garoto enfiou depressa a varinha no cós da jeans e tentou fazer uma cara inocente.**

**— Bela noite! — exclamou tio Válter, acenando para a senhora do número sete, defronte, que o observava atentamente por trás das cortinas. — A senhora ouviu o estouro do escapamento de um carro agora há pouco? Petúnia e eu levamos um grande susto.**

**Ele continuou a sorrir daquele seu jeito horrível e maníaco até todos os vizinhos curiosos terem desaparecido das várias janelas, então o sorriso virou um esgar de fúria e ele mandou Harry se aproximar outra vez.**

**O garoto deu uns passos à frente, tomando o cuidado de parar a uma distância em que as mãos estendidas do tio não pudessem recomeçar a esganá-lo.**

 

– Nada justifica você ser obrigado a viver com eles. – Lily bufou, irritada – Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore poderia fazer dezenas de outros feitiços para te proteger…

– Mas será que algum desses outros feitiços serviria para os planos dele? – Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha – Sinceramente, para mim ele deixou Harry com os Dursley para Harry chegar em Hogwarts sem nenhuma influência do mundo magico, para Dumbledore poder manipulá-lo e moldá-lo aos próprios propósitos… 

– Mesmo vivendo em um lugar onde Harry é maltratado? – Alice perguntou, escandalizada – Você acha que Dumbledore é uma pessoa ruim?

– Não, não acho que ele seja uma pessoa ruim… – Tiago suspirou – Acho apenas que ele pensa que isso não é tão grave na busca pelo objetivo dele… E o objetivo dele, pelo que eu sei, é bem honrado… O bem maior… Mas acho que ele navega no limite entre o certo e o errado para alcançar esse objetivo. E nem sempre pensa em todas as pessoas que ele está atingindo.

– Então você acha que se Harry fosse criado por Sirius, Sirius influenciaria ele, e ele não seria tão moldável aos objetivos e opiniões de Dumbledore? – Lily perguntou, pensativa.

– É exatamente o que eu acho. – Tiago deu de ombros, encarando Harry com atenção – E é exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu preferia que Harry fosse criado pelo Sirius. Você seria bem menos inocente, bem menos influenciável e mais propício a fazer as próprias escolhas… Certas ou erradas, as escolhas seriam suas... Completamente suas.

 

**— Que diabos você está pretendendo com isso, moleque? — perguntou tio Válter com a voz rouca tremendo de fúria.**

**— Pretendendo com isso o quê? — perguntou Harry com frieza.**

**Não parava de olhar para a esquerda e a direita da rua, na esperança de ver quem produzira o estampido.**

**— Fazer um barulho desses como se fosse um tiro de partida do lado de fora da nossa...**

**— Não fui eu que fiz o barulho — respondeu o garoto com firmeza.**

**A cara magra e cavalar de tia Petúnia apareceu agora ao lado da cara larga e vermelha do tio Válter. Estava lívida.**

**— Por que você estava escondido embaixo da nossa janela?**

**— É... é, uma boa pergunta, Petúnia. Que é que você estava fazendo embaixo da nossa janela, moleque?**

**— Ouvindo o noticiário — respondeu Harry, conformado.**

**O tio e a tia trocaram olhares indignados.**

**— Ouvindo o noticiário! De novo?**

**— Bom, é que ele muda todos os dias, entende? — respondeu o garoto.**

 

A maioria dos presentes não resistiu às risadas.

– Pelo menos, apesar de tudo, você tem o senso de humor de Tiago. – Sirius disse, entre as risadas – Há uma esperança!

– Nunca disse que não havia. – Tiago disse, sacudindo os ombros – Acho que apesar de tudo, Harry se tornou uma pessoa bem independente… Mas me incomoda que ele acredite demais em Dumbledore e não pesquise por fora das informações que Dumbledore dá…

– Mas é justamente para isso que a Hermione serve! – Gina disse, com um meio sorriso que foi compartilhado por Hermione.

– Estaríamos perdidos sem Hermione. – Harry admitiu,sorrindo – Não teria passado do meu primeiro ano…

– Apenas continue lendo. – Hermione disse, corando.

 

**— Não se faça de engraçadinho comigo, moleque! Quero saber que é que você anda realmente tramando – e não me responda outra vez com essa história de que estava ouvindo o noticiário! Você sabe muito bem que gente da sua laia...**

**— Cuidado, Válter! — cochichou tia Petúnia, e o marido baixou tanto a voz que Harry mal conseguiu ouvi-lo**

**— ... que gente da sua laia não sai no nosso noticiário!**

**— É só isso que o senhor sabe — respondeu Harry.**

**Os Dursley o encararam por alguns segundos, então a tia falou:**

**— Você é um mentirozinho sórdido. Que é que aquelas... — e aí ela também baixou a voz, e Harry precisou fazer leitura labial para entender a palavra seguinte — ... corujas andam fazendo que não lhe trazem notícias?**

 

– É uma ótima pergunta. – Remo disse, olhando de soslaio para Rony e Hermione – Tenho certeza de que o Profeta é inútil… Mas Rony deve saber alguma coisa, tanto seu pai quanto seu irmão trabalham no ministério…

– E toda a sua família se comprometeu a ajudar Dumbledore. – Sirius disse, concordando com Remo lentamente – Tenho certeza de que Rony saberia alguma coisa…

– Então por que ele não está informando Harry? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– Corujas podem ser interceptadas. – Severo murmurou.

– O que realmente me incomoda é terem deixado o Harry sozinho, sem notícias, com os trouxas… – Tiago suspirou – Se não fizerem algo logo… Você não é conhecido por pensar antes de agir, não é? – completou, virando-se para Harry – Não que isso seja realmente uma crítica… Eu também nunca pensei muito antes de agir.

– E é por isso que precisamos ler todos os livros antes de vocês tomarem qualquer decisão. – Hermione disse, sorrindo para Tiago – Para vocês terem tempo de pensar em todas as informações antes de decidir.

 

**— Ah-ah! — exclamou tio Válter com um sussurro triunfante. — Agora sai dessa, moleque! Como se não soubéssemos que você recebe todas as suas notícias por aqueles bichos pestilentos!**

**Harry hesitou um instante. Custou-lhe algum esforço dizer a verdade desta vez, embora os tios não pudessem saber como se sentia mal em fazê-lo.**

**— As corujas... não estão me trazendo notícias — respondeu com a voz inexpressiva.**

**— Não acredito — falou tia Petúnia na mesma hora.**

**— Nem eu — disse o marido, enfático.**

**— Sabemos que você está tramando alguma coisa estranha — retorquiu tia Petúnia.**

**— Não somos burros, sabe — disse o tio.**

**— Bom, isso é novidade para mim — retrucou Harry, que começava a se enraivecer, e antes que os Dursley pudessem chamá-lo de volta, o garoto lhes deu as costas, atravessou a frente da casa, pulou por cima da mureta do jardim e começou a subir a rua.**

**Agora ele estava em apuros e sabia disso. Teria de enfrentar os tios mais tarde e pagar o preço da grosseria, mas isso não o preocupava muito no momento; tinha assuntos mais urgentes na cabeça.**

**Harry tinha certeza de que o estampido fora produzido por alguém aparatando ou desaparatando. Era exatamente o som que Dobby, o elfo doméstico, fazia quando desaparecia no ar. Será que Dobby andava por ali, na Rua dos Alfeneiros? Será que o elfo o estava seguindo naquele instante?**

 

– Não acho que seja Dobby. – Sirius disse, ansioso – Ele não teria motivos para se esconder de você…

– Teria, se alguém mandasse ele seguir Harry escondido… – Remo deu de ombros.

– Mas agora Dobby trabalha para Hogwarts, – Tiago conjecturou – apenas os professores e o diretor podem mandar nos elfos. E ainda assim, Dobby se considera um elfo livre, ele não é obrigado a obedecer ninguém!

– Então tem que ter sido um bruxo. – Lily disse, preocupada.

– Ou algum outro elfo. – Tiago disse, encolhendo os ombros – Mas eu diria um bruxo… E Harry deve ser o único bruxo nessa região, então quem quer que seja, está atrás dele…

– Resta saber se para o bem ou para o mal. – Sirius suspirou, resignado.

 

**Quando lhe ocorreu este pensamento, ele se virou para examinar a rua, mas ela parecia completamente deserta e o garoto tinha certeza de que Dobby não era capaz de ficar invisível.**

**Harry continuou a andar, sem prestar muita atenção ao caminho que estava seguindo, porque nos últimos tempos batia essas ruas com tanta frequência que seus pés o levavam automaticamente aos lugares preferidos. A cada meia dúzia de passos, olhava por cima do ombro. Algum ser mágico estivera por perto quando ele estava deitado entre as begônias moribundas de tia Petúnia, tinha certeza. Por que não falara com ele, por que não fizera contato, por que estava se escondendo agora?**

**Então, quando sua frustração atingiu o auge, sua certeza foi se esvaindo.**

**Talvez não tivesse sido um ruído mágico, afinal. Talvez estivesse tão desesperado para detectar o menor sinal de contato do mundo a que pertencia que simplesmente reagia exageradamente a sons muito comuns. Será que podia ter certeza de que não fora o som de alguma coisa quebrando na casa do vizinho?**

 

– Isso me deixa ainda mais agoniada. – Lily suspirou – Por que Harry está tão desesperado por contato do mundo bruxo? Onde vocês estão? – completou, encarando Rony e Hermione.

– Não podemos… – Hermione começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida.

– Vocês não podem falar, nós sabemos. – Sirius concluiu por ela – Mas toda essa necessidade de contato de Harry é realmente estranha… 

– Me lembra horrivelmente as férias entre o primeiro e o segundo ano de vocês… – Frank murmurou, cuidadoso.

– Mas dessa vez não sabemos se Harry realmente não está recebendo carta alguma. – Tiago disse, entortando a boca, pensativo – Como naquela vez, as cartas dele podem estar sendo interceptadas… Se Harry não estava mesmo recebendo cartas dos amigos, onde essas cartas poderiam estar?

– Melhor continuar lendo. – Rony disse, parecendo ansioso.

 

**Harry teve a sensação surda de que seu estômago despencava e, antes que percebesse, a desesperança que o atormentara o verão inteiro tornou a se apoderar dele.**

**Amanhã o despertador o acordaria às cinco da madrugada para ele poder pagar à coruja que entregava o Profeta Diário – mas fazia sentido continuar a recebê-lo? Ultimamente Harry apenas corria os olhos pela primeira página e logo atirava o jornal para o lado; quando os idiotas que editavam o Profeta finalmente percebessem que Voldemort voltara dariam a notícia em grandes manchetes, e era só isso que interessava a Harry.**

 

– Mas não devia ser… – Sirius disse, preocupado – Se você não ler o jornal inteiro, não vai saber o que está acontecendo… O que estão falando para o resto da população poderia explicar porque Voldemort não se revelou ainda… 

– Tem que ler nas entrelinhas. – Remo concordou com Sirius, enfático.

 

**Se tivesse sorte, chegariam também corujas com cartas dos seus melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione, embora toda a esperança que alimentara de que essas cartas lhe trouxessem notícias há muito havia sido riscada do mapa.**

**_“Não podemos dizer muita coisa sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, é óbvio... Nos recomendaram para não dizer nada importante para o caso de nossas cartas se extraviarem... Estamos muito ocupados, mas não posso lhe dar detalhes... Tem muita coisa acontecendo, contaremos quando a gente se vir…”_ **

 

– Então vocês estão juntos… – Tiago perguntou, estreitando os olhos para Rony e Hermione – E Harry está sozinho, sem notícias, com os Dursley?

– Isso está errado… – Sirius disse, nervoso – Muito errado…

– E não faz sentido! – Remo bufou – Por que Harry não está com os Weasley? Entendemos sobre a proteção da casa dos Dursley, mas não faz sentido algum Harry ter que ficar tanto tempo com eles…

– Só tem uma pessoa que pode ter mandado os Weasley não buscarem o Harry, – Tiago suspirou profundamente – uma pessoa com seus próprios objetivos e seus próprios motivos para manter Harry isolado…

– Dumbledore. – Lily completou o pensamento de Tiago, irritada – Agora faz ainda mais sentido Dumbledore não estar lendo esses livros com a gente…

– Nessa história, acho Dumbledore muito pior do que Snape… – Frank disse, encarando Severo com cuidado – Pelo menos Snape parece sincero. Ele não gosta do Harry e ponto final.

– Ele é consistente em seu desgosto. – Tiago deu de ombros – Muito melhor que Dumbledore que toma muitas atitudes que não fazem sentido… Assim como deixar Harry com os trouxas.

 

**Mas quando é que iam se ver? Ninguém parecia muito preocupado em marcar datas. Hermione escrevera um Logo iremos nos ver no cartão que lhe mandara de aniversário, mas quando era esse logo? Pelo que deduzia das vagas insinuações nas cartas dos amigos, Hermione e Rony estavam no mesmo lugar, presumivelmente na casa dos pais de Rony. Mal conseguia suportar a ideia dos dois se divertindo na Toca enquanto ele ficava encalhado na Rua dos Alfeneiros. De fato, ficara tão zangado com os amigos que jogara fora, sem abrir, as duas caixas de bombons da Dedosdemel que haviam lhe mandado de presente de aniversário. Arrependera-se depois ao ver a salada murcha que tia Petúnia preparara para o jantar daquela noite.**

 

– Você jogou nossos presente fora? – Hermione perguntou, magoada – Eu sei que você estava chateado, mas…

– Eu sei. – Harry suspirou – Acabei descontando minha frustração nas pessoas erradas… Eu devia entender que vocês não tinham o poder de me tirar da Rua dos Alfeneiros… Mas eu estava sozinho e frustrado. Desculpa.

– Mesmo assim, – Rony franziu a testa – nada justifica jogar fora duas caixas de bombons perfeitamente bons!

– Tudo bem. – Hermione disse, cutucando Rony – Nós entendemos. Estaríamos muito chateados se estivéssemos na sua situação…

 

**E com o que Rony e Hermione estavam ocupados? Por que ele, Harry, não estava ocupado? Não se mostrara capaz de dar conta de muito mais do que os amigos? Será que tinham se esquecido do que fizera? Não fora ele que entrara no cemitério e vira matarem Cedrico, e depois fora amarrado a uma lápide de sepultura e quase morrera também?**

 

– Não é assim… – Lily disse, angustiada – Ninguém acha você incapaz, Harry… – completou, dirigindo-se mais ao livro do que ao Harry ao seu lado – Mas Rony e Hermione não tem poder nenhum para te tirar de onde você está… Eu diria que nem mesmo Molly e Arthur tem…

– Harry está se irritando com as pessoas erradas, – Sirius suspirou – porque ele não sabe com quem ele realmente deveria estar irritado. Dumbledore fez mesmo um ótimo trabalho conquistando a confiança de Harry… 

– Infelizmente. – Tiago murmurou para si mesmo.

 

**Não pense nisso, Harry disse a si mesmo com severidade, pela milésima vez naquele verão. Já era bem ruim não parar de revisitar o cemitério em pesadelos, sem ficar remoendo a cena nos momentos de vigília também.**

**Ele virou a esquina e entrou no largo das Magnólias; no meio do caminho, passou a travessa estreita que margeava a garagem onde vira o padrinho pela primeira vez. Sirius, pelo menos, parecia compreender o que ele estava sentindo. Admitamos que as cartas do padrinho eram tão vazias de notícias interessantes quanto as de Rony e Hermione, mas ao menos continham palavras de alerta e consolo em lugar de insinuações torturantes: sei como deve ser frustrante para você... Não se meta em confusões e tudo dará certo... Tenha cuidado e não faça nada sem pensar...**

 

– Eu admito. – Hermione disse, resignada – Talvez devêssemos ter pensado um pouco mais no seu lado das coisas… E em como você estava se sentindo sozinho depois de tudo o que aconteceu… 

– Vocês não tem culpa. – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso para Rony e Hermione – Seria capaz de apostar que alguém instruiu vocês na maneira correta de escrever para Harry sem deixar nada relevante nas cartas. E essa pessoa não tem a mesma influência sobre mim…

 

**Bom, pensou Harry, ao atravessar o largo das Magnólias para tomar a rua de mesmo nome em direção ao parque, onde já estava escurecendo, de um modo geral atendera à recomendação do padrinho. Pelo menos resistira à tentação de amarrar a mala na vassoura e partir sozinho para a Toca. Achava que se comportara muito bem considerando sua grande raiva e frustração por estar há tanto tempo encalhado na Rua dos Alfeneiros, reduzido a se esconder em canteiros na esperança de ouvir alguma coisa que pudesse indicar o que Lord Voldemort andava fazendo. Contudo, era bem exasperante ser aconselhado a não se precipitar por alguém que cumprira doze anos na prisão dos bruxos, Azkaban, fugira, tentara cometer o homicídio pelo qual fora condenado injustamente e sumira no mundo montado em um hipogrifo roubado.**

 

A maioria dos presentes não resistiu às risadas.

– Acho que tudo isso apenas valida meus conselhos. – Sirius deu de ombros – Depois de fazer tudo isso, posso ser considerado um especialista na arte de agir sem pensar…

– Mas temos que levar em consideração que ter passado doze anos em Azkaban não é culpa sua. – Tiago disse, enfático – Se você tivesse recebido um tratamento justo, um julgamento de verdade, não teria que passar por isso.

 

**Harry saltou por cima do portão fechado do parque e saiu andando pelo gramado ressequido. O lugar estava tão vazio quanto as ruas vizinhas.**

**Quando chegou aos balanços, largou-se em um que Duda e os amigos ainda não tinham conseguido quebrar, passou o braço pela corrente e ficou olhando, desanimado, para o chão. Não poderia voltar a se esconder no canteiro dos Dursley. Amanhã, teria de inventar um novo jeito de ouvir o noticiário.**

**Entrementes, não havia nada por que esperar, exceto mais uma noite inquieta e perturbada, porque, mesmo quando escapava dos pesadelos sobre Cedrico, tinha sonhos intranquilos sobre longos corredores escuros, todos sem saída ou terminando em portas trancadas, que ele supunha estarem ligados à mesma sensação de estar preso em uma armadilha que experimentava quando acordado.**

 

– Não sei… – Remo disse, pensativo – Seus sonhos geralmente são mais significativos… Talvez esse sonho com corredores terminando em portas trancadas tenham um significado mais profundo… 

 

**Com frequência, a velha cicatriz em sua testa formigava desconfortavelmente, mas ele não se enganava que Rony ou Hermione ou Sirius ainda achassem isso muito interessante. No passado, a dor na cicatriz o avisava de que Voldemort estava recobrando forças, mas, agora que o bruxo voltara, os três provavelmente lembrariam a ele que essa irritação rotineira era esperada... não havia com o que se preocupar... não era novidade…**

 

– Você está pensando muito pouco de Sirius e dos seus amigos. – Lily disse, pesarosa – Tenho certeza de que eles dariam importância à sua dor e ao seu desconforto… 

– Claro que sim! – Sirius afirmou, exaltado – Mesmo que Voldemort tenha recuperado o corpo, essas dores na cicatriz ainda são intrigantes e relevantes… Nunca descartaria a importância delas antes de saber a verdade sobre a cicatriz.

 

**A injustiça disso tudo crescia tanto em seu peito que lhe dava vontade de gritar de fúria. Se não fosse por ele, ninguém saberia que Voldemort voltara! E sua recompensa era ficar encalhado em Little Whinging quatro semanas inteiras, completamente isolado do mundo da magia, reduzido a se acocorar entre begônias secas para poder ouvir notícias de periquitos australianos que sabiam esquiar! Como Dumbledore podia tê-lo esquecido com tanta facilidade?**

 

– Não acho que Dumbledore esqueceu sobre você. – Tiago disse em direção ao livro – Acho que ele deixou você sozinho deliberadamente. Você provavelmente não tem utilidade para ele no momento…

– Isso é uma coisa horrível de se pensar. – Lily suspirou.

 

**Por que Rony e Hermione tinham se reunido sem convidá-lo?**

 

– Mais uma vez, – Tiago bufou – não acho que eles tinham autorização para convidá-lo…

– Estou muito decepcionado com Dumbledore… – Remo murmurou, cabisbaixo – Sempre o admirei por ter me dado uma chance quando ninguém mais me deu… Mas agora ele obviamente não está nem pensando em como Harry está se sentindo…

– Como Harry se sente não é importante para o bem maior. – Sirius disse, entredentes – Libertar um homem inocente que passou doze anos preso injustamente não é importante para o bem maior… E eu poderia apostar que essas são apenas as coisas que sabemos. Ele deve ter contornado muitas pessoas e muitos sentimentos em busca do bem maior… 

 

**Por quanto tempo mais esperavam que ele aturasse Sirius a lhe dizer para ficar quieto e se comportar; ou resistisse à tentação de escrever para aquela droga do Profeta Diário informando que Voldemort voltara?**

 

– Isso seria uma péssima ideia. – Tiago disse, resignado – Considerando o último artigo da Skeeter que lemos sobre você, se você mandasse uma carta para o Profeta com esse conteúdo, eles diriam que você está mentindo para chamar atenção…

– Ou seja, – Alice disse, triste – tudo está conspirando contra Harry e boa parte da culpa é de Dumbledore…

– Infelizmente… – Remo murmurou, soturno.

 

**Esses pensamentos indignados giravam em sua cabeça, e suas entranhas se contorciam de raiva, enquanto a noite abafada e veludosa caía à sua volta, o ar se impregnava com o cheiro quente de grama seca, e o único som que se ouvia era o ronco abafado do tráfego na rua além das grades do parque.**

**Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficara sentado no balanço quando o som de vozes interrompeu seus devaneios e o fez erguer os olhos. Os lampiões das ruas nos arredores projetavam uma claridade nevoenta suficientemente forte para delinear um grupo de pessoas que vinham atravessando o parque. Uma delas cantava alto uma música grosseira. Os outros riam. Ouvia-se o teque-teque suave das bicicletas caras que eles empurravam. Harry sabia quem eram. O vulto à frente de todos era, sem dúvida, o seu primo Duda Dursley refazendo o lento caminho para casa, acompanhado por sua gangue fiel.**

**Duda estava mais corpulento que nunca, mas um ano de dieta rigorosa e a descoberta de um novo talento haviam produzido uma grande mudança em seu físico. Como o tio Válter comentava com quem quisesse ouvir, Duda recentemente se tornara campeão de peso-pesado júnior no Torneio de Boxe Interescolar da Região Sudeste. O “nobre esporte”, como o tio costumava dizer, deixara Duda ainda mais formidável do que parecera a Harry nos tempos do ensino fundamental, quando servira de saco de pancadas para o primo.**

 

– Pelo menos agora você não tem mais que se submeter aos socos dele. – Frank disse – Eu diria que a ameaça de agressão física é o bastante para justificar o uso de magia por menores…

 

**O garoto já não sentia o menor medo de Duda, mas continuava a achar que o fato de ele ter aprendido a socar com mais força e precisão não era motivo para comemorações. A criançada do bairro tinha pavor dele – um pavor ainda maior do que sentia por “aquele garoto Potter”, sobre o qual haviam sido avisados de que era um delinquente da pior espécie e frequentava o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis.**

**Harry observou os vultos escuros que atravessavam o gramado e ficou imaginando quem teriam andado surrando aquela noite.** **_Olhe para o lado_ ** **, foi o pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça enquanto os observava.** **_Vamos, olhe para o lado... estou sentado aqui sozinho... venha experimentar…_ **

**Se os amigos de Duda o vissem sentado ali, com certeza traçariam uma reta até ele, e o que faria o primo então? Não iria querer fazer papel feio na frente da gangue, mas sentiria muito medo de desafiar Harry... seria realmente divertido observar o dilema de Duda, provocá-lo, observar o primo impotente para reagir... e se um dos outros tentasse acertá-lo, estaria preparado – tinha sua varinha. Que experimentassem... adoraria extravasar um pouco de sua frustração em garotos que no passado tinham infernizado sua vida.**

 

– Você deve estar realmente entediado… – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – Mas ainda assim não devia tentar arrumar brigas com os trouxas… Apesar de usar a magia para se defender ser justificável… Se o ministério ainda estiver contra você… Não se sabe qual pode ser o resultado.

 

**Mas eles não se viraram, não o viram, já estavam quase nas grades. Harry dominou o impulso de chamá-los... procurar briga não era muito inteligente... não devia usar magia... estaria se arriscando outra vez a ser expulso.**

**As vozes dos companheiros de Duda foram morrendo, eles tinham desaparecido de vista, em direção à rua das Magnólias.**

**_Pronto, Sirius_ ** **, pensou Harry, desanimado.** **_Nada de precipitações. Não me meti em encrencas. Exatamente o contrário do que você fez._ **

 

– Faça o que eu digo, não o que eu faço. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso triste.

 

**Ele se levantou e se espreguiçou. Tia Petúnia e Tio Válter pareciam pensar que a hora que Duda chegasse era a hora certa para se voltar para casa, e qualquer minuto depois disso era tarde demais. O tio ameaçara trancar Harry no barraco de ferramentas se ele tornasse a chegar depois de Duda, por isso, reprimindo um bocejo, e ainda mal-humorado, o garoto saiu em direção ao portão do parque.**

 

– Depois de tudo o que aconteceu os trouxas, não aprenderam que te trancar em algum lugar não é uma boa ideia? – Alice perguntou retoricamente – Quero dizer… Uma vez Rony, Fred e Jorge literalmente arrancaram as grades da janela… Qualquer um pensaria que eles aprenderiam a não fazer de novo.

– Mas pelo visto, dessa vez, se os Dursley tentassem prender o Harry, ninguém apareceria para resgatá-lo. – Sirius suspirou, pesaroso – Dumbledore não permitiria… E me parece que dessa vez nem mesmo Rony estava disposto a quebrar algumas regras para ajudar Harry. – completou, encarando Rony, decepcionado.

 

**A Rua das Magnólias, como a dos Alfeneiros, era cheia de grandes casas quadradas com gramados perfeitamente cuidados, todas de propriedade de homens grandes e quadrados que guiavam carros muito limpos, iguais aos do Tio Válter. Harry preferia o bairro de Little Whinging à noite, quando as janelas protegidas por cortinas formavam retalhos de cores vivas no escuro, e ele não corria o risco de ouvir comentários censurando sua aparência “delinquente” quando passava pelos donos das casas. Caminhou depressa, por isso, na metade da rua das Magnólias tornou a avistar a turma de Duda; estavam se despedindo na entrada do largo das Magnólias. Harry se abrigou sob a copa de um lilaseiro e esperou.**

**—... guinchou feito um porco, não foi? — ia dizendo Malcolm, arrancando risos dos colegas.**

**— Um bom gancho de direita, Dudão — elogiou Pedro.**

**— Mesma hora amanhã? — perguntou Duda.**

**— Lá em casa, meus pais vão sair — respondeu Górdon.**

**— Então, até lá — concordou Duda.**

**— Tchau, Duda.**

**— A gente se vê, Dudão!**

**Harry esperou o resto dos garotos continuar, antes de recomeçar a andar.**

**Quando as vozes desapareceram na distância, ele entrou de novo no largo das Magnólias e, apressando o passo, não tardou a chegar a uma distância em que o primo, que caminhava descansadamente, desafinando uma canção, pudesse ouvi-lo.**

 

– Pelo menos seu primo sozinho não vai querer te bater. – Frank deu de ombros – Ele sabe que você pode se defender, mesmo sendo muito menor que ele.

– Isso tem impedido ele de ser um idiota há um bom tempo. – Alice disse, pensativa – Não acho que ele tenha batido nele desde que descobriu que Harry é bruxo…

– Realmente, – Sirius disse, pensando nos encontros entre Harry e os Dursley desde o primeiro livro – nós não vemos as suas férias inteiras, – completou, virando-se para Harry – mas no que vemos Duda não te bateu nenhuma vez desde que descobriu que você é um bruxo…

– Isso faz dele uma pessoa mais sensata do que o pai dele. – Gina disse, com uma meia risada – Aquele parece que não entendeu até agora o conceito de ser um bruxo…

 

**— Ei, Dudão! — Duda se virou.**

**— Ah — resmungou. — É você.**

**— Então, há quanto tempo você é o Dudão? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Não chateia — rosnou o primo, dando-lhe as costas.**

**— Nome legal — comentou Harry, rindo e acompanhando o passo do primo.**

**— Mas para mim você sempre será o Dudiquinho.**

**— Já falei, NÃO CHATEIA! — repetiu Duda, cujas mãos, que mais pareciam presuntos, tinham se fechado.**

**— Os garotos não sabem que é assim que a mamãe te chama?**

**— Cala essa boca.**

**— Você não diz a ela para calar a boca. Então posso usar “Fofinho” e “Duduzinho”?**

**Duda não respondeu. O esforço para não bater no primo pareceu exigir todo o seu autodomínio.**

 

– Parece que você estava determinado a acabar com qualquer vestígio de sensatez do garoto. – Remo disse, encarando Harry, com um meio sorriso.

 

**— Então quem é que vocês andaram espancando esta noite? — indagou Harry, parando de sorrir. — Outro garoto de dez anos? Sei que acertaram o Marco Evans anteontem...**

**— Ele estava pedindo — rosnou Duda.**

**— Ah, é?**

**— Ele me desacatou.**

**— Ah, foi? Disse que você parecia um porco que aprendeu a andar nas patas traseiras? Porque isso não é desacatar, Duda, isso é verdade.**

 

– Você estava realmente decidido a acabar com o autocontrole do garoto. – Sirius disse, com uma risada que deixava transparecer que ele não discordava da atitude de Harry.

 

**Um músculo começou a tremer no queixo de Duda. Harry sentiu uma enorme satisfação de ver que estava enfurecendo o primo; teve a sensação de que bombeava a própria frustração para dentro do primo, a única válvula de escape que tinha.**

**Os dois viraram na travessa estreita onde Harry vira Sirius pela primeira vez, um atalho entre o largo das Magnólias e a alameda das Glicínias. Estava deserta e muito mais escura do que as duas ruas que ligava, porque não tinha lampiões. Os passos do primo ficaram abafados entre as paredes de uma garagem, a um lado, e uma cerca alta, do outro.**

**— Você se acha um grande homem carregando essa coisa, não é? — disse Duda depois de alguns segundos.**

**— Que coisa?**

**— Essa... essa coisa que você leva escondida.**

**Harry tornou a rir.**

**— Não é que você não é tão burro quanto parece, Duda? Mas acho que se fosse não seria capaz de andar e falar ao mesmo tempo.**

 

– Pobrezinho. – Alice disse, com uma meia risada – Nós já estabelecemos aqui que ele é bem mais inteligente e sensato do que parece!

 

**Harry puxou a varinha. Viu que o primo a olhava de esguelha.**

**— Você não tem permissão — disse Duda na mesma hora. — Sei que não tem. Seria expulso daquela escola fajuta que você frequenta.**

**— Como é que você sabe que as regras não mudaram, Dudão?**

**— Não mudaram — disse o primo, embora não parecesse totalmente seguro.**

**Harry riu baixinho.**

**— Você não tem peito para me enfrentar sem essa coisa, não é? — rosnou Duda.**

**— E você precisa de quatro amigos às suas costas para atacar um garoto de dez anos. Sabe aquele título de boxe que você vive exibindo? Que idade tinha o seu adversário? Sete? Oito?**

**— Para sua informação, ele tinha dezesseis anos e ficou desacordado vinte minutos depois que acabei com ele, e era duas vezes mais pesado do que você. Espera só eu contar ao papai que você puxou essa coisa...**

**— Vai correr para o papai agora, é? Será que o Dudinha campeão do papai ficou com medo da varinha do Harry malvado?**

**— Você não é tão valente à noite, não é? — caçoou Duda.**

 

– A noite? – Tiago franziu a testa, virando-se para Harry preocupado, Harry não respondeu, apenas fez sinal para Severo continuar lendo.

 

**— Estamos de noite, Dudiquinho. É como a gente chama quando fica escuro assim.**

**— Estou falando de quando você está deitado — vociferou Duda.**

**Parara de andar. Harry parou também, encarando o primo. Do pouco que conseguia ver do rosto largo de Duda, ele parecia estranhamente triunfante.**

**— Como assim, não sou valente quando estou deitado? — perguntou Harry, inteiramente pasmo. — Do que é que você acha que tenho medo, dos travesseiros ou de outra coisa assim?**

**— Eu ouvi você a noite passada — disse Duda sem fôlego. — Falando durante o sono. Gemendo.**

**— Como assim? — repetiu Harry, mas com uma sensação de frio e afundamento no estômago. Tornara a visitar o cemitério em sonhos, na noite anterior.**

 

Lily suspirou pesadamente antes de apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Tiago, saber que além de ter sofrido tudo o que sofreu, Harry ainda tinha pesadelos para reviver tudo aquilo, a fazia sofrer ainda mais. Tiago afagou a mão de Lily com carinho, não permitiria que nada daquilo acontecesse com Harry.

 

**Duda soltou uma gargalhada rouca, depois fez uma voz de falsete e lamúria.**

**— Não matem Cedrico! Não matem Cedrico! Quem é Cedrico... seu namorado?**

**— Eu... você está mentindo — contestou Harry maquinalmente. Mas sua boca secara. Sabia que o primo não estava mentindo – de que outra forma poderia saber o nome de Cedrico?**

**— Papai! Me ajude, papai! Ele vai me matar, papai! Buuuu!**

**— Cala a boca — disse Harry em voz baixa. — Cala a boca, Duda, estou te avisando!**

**— Vem me ajudar, papai! Mamãe, vem me ajudar! Ele matou Cedrico! Papai, me ajude! Ele vai... Não aponta essa coisa pra mim!**

**Duda recuou contra a parede da travessa. Harry estava apontando a varinha diretamente para o seu coração. Ele sentia catorze anos de ódio ao primo palpitarem em suas veias – o que não daria para atacá-lo agora, enfeitiçá-lo de tal jeito que Duda precisaria rastejar até em casa como um inseto, mudo, antenas brotando de sua cabeça...**

 

– Não é uma boa ideia… – Remo disse, ansioso – O garoto é um idiota, mas não merece isso… E não vale a pena… Não acho que o ministério estaria disposto a ignorar como quando a irmã de Válter inchou como um balão…

– Remo tem razão. – Lily suspirou, levantando a cabeça – E além disso… Você provocou ele, não é? – completou, olhando para Harry – Ele só está revidando como pode… Não é como se ele tivesse muito contra você na época.

 

**— Nunca mais volte a falar nisso — rosnou Harry. — Está me entendendo?**

**— Aponte essa coisa para outro lado!**

**— Eu perguntei, você me entendeu?**

**— Aponte isso para outro lado!**

**— VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?**

**— AFASTE ESSA COISA DE...**

**Duda soltou uma exclamação estranha e tremida, como se o tivessem mergulhado em água gelada.**

**Alguma coisa acontecera à noite. O azul anil e estrelado do céu noturno de repente ficou negro e sem luz – as estrelas, a lua, os lampiões enevoados em cada extremo da travessa haviam desaparecido. O ronco distante dos carros e o murmúrio das árvores haviam desaparecido. A tepidez da noite de repente se transformou em um frio cortante. Os garotos se viram envolvidos por uma escuridão silenciosa, impenetrável e total, como se a mão de um gigante tivesse atirado um manto gelado e espesso sobre a travessa, cegando-os.**

 

– Dementador. – Sirius murmurou, nervoso.

– Mas como? – Tiago perguntou, balançando as pernas, ansioso – Como dementadores foram parar no meio de uma região completamente trouxa e encontraram o único bruxo?

– Será que o ministério já perdeu o controle sobre os dementadores? – Remo perguntou, temeroso – Será que Voldemort invadiu Azkaban, libertou os prisioneiros e…

– Mas se isso aconteceu, não tem como o ministério não saber, não é? – Alice perguntou, ansiosa – Se Voldemort abriu Azkaban, o ministério sabe que ele voltou, não é?

– Não sabemos se foi Voldemort mesmo quem mandou o dementador atrás de Harry… – Tiago disse, temeroso.

– Quem mais poderia ter sido? – Frank perguntou, receoso, mas não recebeu qualquer resposta.

 

**Por uma fração de segundo Harry pensou que tivesse feito alguma mágica involuntária, apesar de estar resistindo o máximo que podia – em seguida o seu raciocínio emparelhou com os seus sentidos – ele não tinha poder para apagar as estrelas. Virou, então, a cabeça para cá e para lá, tentando ver alguma coisa, mas as trevas cobriam seus olhos como um véu sem peso.**

**A voz aterrorizada de Duda espocou nos ouvidos de Harry.**

**— Q-que é que você está f-fazendo? P-para com isso!**

**— Não estou fazendo nada! Cala a boca e fica parado!**

**— Não estou v-vendo nada! F-fiquei cego! Eu...**

**— Eu falei para você calar a boca!**

**Harry parou, imóvel, virando os olhos enceguecidos para a direita e a esquerda. O frio era tão intenso que ele tremia da cabeça aos pés; arrepios brotaram em seus braços e os pelos de sua nuca ficaram em pé – ele abriu os olhos o mais que pôde, arregalando-os para todos os lados, sem ver.**

**Era impossível... eles não podiam estar ali... não em Little Whinging...**

 

– Um patrono vai ativar o rastreador… – Remo disse, preocupado – Mas nesse caso seria considerado magia para a própria proteção... 

 

**Harry apurou os ouvidos... pôde ouvi-los antes de vê-los.**

**— Vou contar ao papai! — choramingou Duda. — C-cadê você? Q- que é que você está f-fa...?**

**— Quer calar a boca? — sibilou Harry. — Estou tentando esc...**

**Mas emudeceu.**

**Acabara de ouvir exatamente o que estivera receando.**

**Havia alguma coisa na travessa além deles, alguma coisa que respirava em arquejos roucos e secos. Harry sentiu um pavor terrível e instantâneo parado ali na noite gélida.**

**— P-para com isso. Para de fazer isso! Vou socar você, juro que vou!**

**— Duda, cala...**

**PAM.**

**Um punho fez contato com o lado da cabeça de Harry, erguendo-o do chão. Luzinhas brancas cintilaram diante dos seus olhos. Pela segunda vez em uma hora, ele sentiu a cabeça rachar ao meio; no momento seguinte, estatelou-se no chão e a varinha voou de sua mão.**

 

– Vamos ter que perdoar o Duda por esse soco… – Sirius suspirou, temeroso – O garoto não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo…

– Não se preocupe, – Tiago murmurou para Lily, que estava tremendo de ansiedade ao seu lado – Harry sabe conjurar um patrono desde o terceiro ano… Remo ensinou a ele… Ele vai se livrar dessa com facilidade…

 

**— Seu lesado! — berrou Harry, os olhos marejando de dor, ao mesmo tempo que tentava levantar apoiado nas mãos e nos joelhos, apalpando freneticamente a escuridão. Ele ouviu Duda tentar se afastar, bater na cerca da travessa, tropeçar.**

**— DUDA, VOLTA AQUI! VOCÊ ESTÁ CORRENDO DIRETO PARA A COISA!**

**Ouviu-se um guincho horrível e os passos de Duda pararam. No mesmo instante Harry sentiu um frio paralisante às costas que só podia significar uma coisa. E havia mais de uma.**

 

Lily deixou escapar um pequeno gemido agoniado.

– Não se preocupe. – Tiago disse, apertando a mão dela com carinho – Harry conseguiu no terceiro ano para salvar Sirius, ele vai conseguir de novo.

– Eu sei… Não é isso. – Lily sussurrou, em resposta – É só que… Dessa vez Harry tem ainda mais memórias horríveis do que da última vez em que encontrou um dementador.

– Não acho que o que aconteceu no fim do último livro poderia mudar a pior memória dele. – Tiago murmurou de volta, apenas para Lily – Já era uma memória bem ruim…

 

**— DUDA, FIQUE DE BOCA FECHADA! FAÇA O QUE QUISER, MAS FIQUE DE BOCA FECHADA! Varinha! — murmurou Harry, nervoso, suas mãos saltando pelo chão como aranhas. — Onde está... varinha... depressa... lumus!**

**Ordenou o feitiço automaticamente, desesperado por uma luz que o ajudasse em sua procura – e, para seu alívio e descrença, a luz acendeu a centímetros de sua mão direita – a ponta da varinha acendeu. Harry agarrou-a, ficou em pé e se virou.**

 

– A varinha acendeu mesmo sem você estar segurando? – Alice perguntou, encarando Harry, impressionada.

– É poder demais. – Severo murmurou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Harry.

– Eu disse… – Lily disse, apertando a mão de Harry, aflita – A quantidade de magia latente… É um pouco assustador…

– É como você disse. – Sirius disse, encarando Lily – É poder demais. E poder demais sempre atrai problemas demais. Nunca se sabe se é um dom ou uma maldição…

– Só podemos esperar que apesar de tudo, seja um dom. – Lily suspirou, fazendo sinais para Severo voltar a ler.

 

**Seu estômago deu voltas.**

**Um vulto altaneiro, encapuzado, deslizava em sua direção, flutuando sobre o solo, sem pés nem rosto visíveis sob as vestes, sugando a noite à medida que se aproximava.**

**Cambaleando para trás, o garoto ergueu a varinha.**

**— Expecto patronum!**

**Um fiapo de fumaça prateada disparou da ponta da varinha e o dementador retardou o passo, mas o feitiço não funcionara direito; tropeçando nos próprios pés, Harry recuou mais, à medida que o dementador avançava para ele e o pânico anuviava seu cérebro – concentre…**

**Um par de mãos cinza, sarnentas e viscosas se estendeu para ele. Um ruído crescente invadiu seus ouvidos.**

**— Expecto patronum!**

 

– Calma. – Remo murmurou – Apenas se concentre em uma boa memória, se concentre em uma memória feliz… 

 

**Sua voz soou abafada e distante. Outro fiapo de fumaça prateada mais tênue que o anterior saiu da varinha – não conseguiu mais do que isso, não conseguiu realizar o feitiço.**

**Harry ouviu uma risada em sua mente, uma risada desagradável e aguda... sentiu o cheiro podre do dementador, um frio letal encheu seus pulmões, afogando-o – pense... alguma coisa alegre...**

**Mas não havia felicidade nele... os dedos enregelados do dementador começaram a se aproximar de sua garganta – a risada aguda tornou-se cada vez mais alta e uma voz falou em sua mente: “Curve-se para a morte, Harry... talvez ela seja indolor... eu não saberia dizer... Nunca morri...”**

 

Lily gemeu novamente, escondendo o rosto no peito de Tiago. Ele a apertou em seus braços com carinho.

 

**Ele nunca reveria Rony e Hermione...**

**E os rostos dos amigos surgiram com nitidez em sua mente enquanto ele lutava para respirar.**

**— EXPECTO PATRONUM!**

**Um enorme veado de prata irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha; a galhada do animal atingiu o dementador na parte do corpo em que deveria estar o coração; o dementador foi atirado para trás, imponderável como a escuridão, e quando o veado avançou, ele se precipitou para longe, como um morcego derrotado.**

 

– Nós? – Hermione perguntou, com a voz tremendo – Sua memória feliz?

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça, com um meio sorriso triste.

– É claro que são. – Sirius disse, encarando Hermione e Rony – Vocês são ótimos amigos…

– Os melhores. – Harry murmurou, trocando um olhar com os dois.

 

**— POR AQUI! — gritou Harry para o veado. Dando meia-volta, ele saiu correndo pela travessa, segurando no alto a varinha acesa. — DUDA? DUDA!**

**Harry deu apenas uns dez passos e já os alcançou: Duda estava enroscado no chão, os braços cruzados sobre o rosto. Um segundo dementador agachava-se para ele, agarrando seus pulsos com as mãos escorregadias, forçando-as a se separarem lentamente, quase carinhosamente, aproximando a cabeça encapuzada do rosto de Duda como se fosse beijá-lo.**

 

– Um dementador, tentando dar o beijo, em um trouxa? – Frank perguntou, apreensivo – Só pode ser Voldemort…

– Talvez não seja. – Tiago suspirou, temeroso.

 

**— PEGA ELE! — berrou Harry, e, com um ruído de força e velocidade, o veado prateado que ele conjurara passou a galope.**

**A cara sem olhos do dementador estava a menos de três centímetros de Duda quando a galhada de prata o atingiu; ele foi atirado para o ar e, como seu companheiro, saiu voando e foi absorvido pela escuridão; o veado se dirigiu a meio galope para um extremo da travessa e se dissolveu em uma névoa argentina.**

**A luz, as estrelas e os lampiões recobraram vida. Uma brisa morna varreu a travessa. As árvores farfalharam pelos jardins dos arredores e o ruído abafado dos carros no largo das Magnólias encheu mais uma vez o ar.**

**Harry ficou muito quieto, todos os seus sentidos vibrando, procurando absorver o retorno à normalidade. Passado um instante, ele percebeu que sua camiseta estava grudada ao corpo; ele estava alagado de suor.**

**Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Dementadores ali, em Little Whinging.**

**Duda continuava enrascado no chão, choramingando e tremendo.**

 

– Ele deve estar realmente apavorado. – Lily murmurou, virando-se para Harry, nervosa – Pelo menos você entende exatamente o que aconteceu… Sabe o que atacou vocês… Ele não deve estar entendendo nada.

– E pior, – Remo disse, concordando com Lily – ele pode achar que foi Harry que fez ele sentir o que ele sentiu… E ele provavelmente vai falar isso para os trouxas…

– Os trouxas não me preocupam. – Tiago disse, pensativo – O que me preocupa é que quem quer que tenha mandado esses dementadores atrás de Harry, mandou eles administrarem o beijo indiscriminadamente… 

– Eles não queriam apenas matar o Harry… – Sirius encarou Tiago, ansioso – Quem quer que seja, quer acabar com a alma dele… Quem quer que seja é verdadeiramente ruim.

– Só pode ser Voldemort. – Alice sussurrou, soturna.

 

**Harry se abaixou para ver se o primo estava em condições de se levantar, mas neste instante ouviu alguém correndo a suas costas. Instintivamente, ele tornou a erguer a varinha e girou nos calcanhares para enfrentar o recém-chegado.**

**A Sra. Figg, a velhota gagá, sua vizinha, apareceu ofegante. Seus cabelos grisalhos escapavam por baixo da rede que usava, do seu pulso pendia uma saca de compras de fio metálico e seus calcanhares sobravam para fora nas pantufas de tecido xadrez. Harry procurou esconder rapidamente a varinha, mas...**

**— Não guarde isso, menino idiota! — gritou ela, esganiçada. — E se houver mais deles por aqui? Ah, eu vou matar o Mundungo Fletcher!**

 

– Vocês estavam certos. – Frank disse a Tiago e Sirius, sem aparentar qualquer surpresa – A Sra. Figg realmente está trabalhando com Dumbledore para vigiar Harry…

– E pelo visto, Mundungo Fletcher fez algo para irritá-la. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, enfático.

– Vamos ler o próximo logo. – Lily disse, ansiosa – Quero saber o que vai acontecer… 

Severo passou o livro para Remo, que o abriu no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo II – Uma revoada de corujas.**


	2. Uma revoada de corujas

**– Uma revoada de corujas.**

 

– Acho que vamos descobrir as consequências dos dementadores… – Lily disse, balançando as pernas preocupada.

– Foi legítima defesa. – Remo afirmou, categórico – Devem chamar Harry para uma audiência disciplinar e mandar que ele explique porque teve que conjurar um patrono no meio de uma região trouxa…

– E o ministério vai ter que explicar exatamente o que dois dementadores estavam fazendo lá. – Tiago disse, ansioso – Ou eles vão ter que admitir que não tem mais controle sobre os dementadores… 

 

**— Quê? — exclamou Harry sem entender.**

**— Ele saiu — respondeu a Sra. Figg, torcendo as mãos. — Saiu para ver alguém a propósito de uma remessa de caldeirões que caiu da garupa de uma vassoura! Eu disse que o esfolaria vivo se ele fosse, e agora veja o que aconteceu! Dementadores! Foi uma sorte eu ter posto o Sr. Tibbles no caso! Mas não temos tempo para ficar parados! Corra agora, você tem de voltar para casa! Ah, a confusão que isso vai provocar! Eu vou matar aquele homem!**

 

– Você deve ter ficado muito confuso. – Alice disse, encarando Harry com um meio sorriso simpático, Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente em resposta.

– Foi Mundungo que desaparatou. – Sirius disse, pensativo – Dumbledore deve ter posto ele para vigiar você… O que é um tanto idiota da parte dele…

– Por que? – Frank perguntou, curioso.

– Mundungo Fletcher é provavelmente a pessoa mais irresponsável que eu já conheci, – Tiago afirmou, categórico – e eu estou contando com o Sirius! – completou, com uma meia risada.

– Ele é o tipo de pessoa que só se importa consigo mesmo. – Remo disse, ignorando a expressão comicamente ultrajada de Sirius – E não da maneira Sonserina de só se importar consigo mesmo. Mundungo é do tipo que larga tudo por alguns galeões…

– Nada confiável. – Sirius retomou a palavra.

– Então por que Dumbledore colocou ele para vigiar Harry? – Lily perguntou, confusa.

– Não tenho ideia. – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas para começo de conversa, Dumbledore não devia ter posto ninguém para vigiar Harry, Dumbledore devia ter conversado com Harry, explicado tudo para ele, dito para não sair de casa durante a noite, e mandado Harry para os Weasley. Enfim, nada do que Dumbledore fez, nesse caso, faz sentido.

 

**A revelação de que sua vizinha gagá com mania de gatos sabia o que eram dementadores foi quase um choque tão grande para Harry quanto encontrar dois deles na travessa.**

**— A senhora é bruxa?**

**— Não consegui ser, e Mundungo sabe muito bem disso, então como é que eu ia poder ajudar a espantar os dementadores? Ele deixou você completamente descoberto e eu o avisei...**

 

– O que ela quer dizer com “não consegui ser”? – Frank perguntou, franzindo a testa.

– Acho que é uma maneira delicada de dizer que ela é um aborto. – Tiago respondeu, displicente. 

 

**— Esse tal Mundungo andou me seguindo? Espere aí – foi ele! Desaparatou na frente da minha casa!**

**— Isso mesmo, mas por sorte eu tinha mandado o Sr. Tibbles ficar debaixo de um carro, só por precaução, e ele veio me avisar, mas quando cheguei você já tinha saído de casa – e agora – ah, que é que o Dumbledore vai dizer? Você! — gritou ela para Duda, ainda inerte no chão da travessa. — Levanta essa bunda gorda do chão, anda logo!**

 

– Deve ser muito pior encarar um dementador sem saber o que está acontecendo… – Lily suspirou, pesarosa.

– Ele vai ficar bem. – Remo afirmou, com um meio sorriso – Vai ser mais difícil para ele se recuperar do que para um bruxo, mas ele vai ficar bem… Talvez Harry até pense em dar um chocolate para ele…

– Acho que ele não conseguiria, duvido que os Dursley deixem Harry dar qualquer coisa para o Duda, mesmo se ele não estivesse nesse estado… Eles não devem ter esquecido os caramelos incha-língua. – Tiago disse, pensativo – Tudo vai depender de como eles chegarem em casa.

– E esse Sr. Tibbles que ela falou? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

– Deve ser o gato que Harry viu saindo debaixo do carro quando Mundungo desaparatou. – Sirius disse, com simplicidade – No primeiro livro apareceu que ela tinha muitos gatos… Esse deve ser um amasso ou pelo menos uma mistura, como o Bichento… Ou ele não teria vigiado Mundungo para ela.

 

**— A senhora conhece Dumbledore? — perguntou Harry olhando fixamente para a velhota.**

**— Claro que conheço Dumbledore, quem não conhece Dumbledore? Mas vamos logo. Não vou poder ajudar você se eles voltarem. Eu nunca consegui transfigurar nem um saquinho de chá.**

**Ela se abaixou, agarrou o braço maciço de Duda com as mãos enrugadas e puxou.**

**— Levanta, seu monte de carne inútil, levanta!**

**Mas Duda ou não podia ou não queria se mexer. Continuou no chão, trêmulo, de cara pálida, a boca hermeticamente fechada.**

**— Eu faço isso.**

**Harry agarrou Duda pelo braço e puxou. Com enorme esforço, conseguiu pô-lo de pé. Duda parecia prestes a desmaiar. Seus olhos miúdos giravam nas órbitas e o suor gotejava em seu rosto; no momento em que Harry o largou, ele balançou precariamente.**

 

– Ele devia estar em choque… – Hermione disse, cuidadosa – Ele deve ter ficado apavorado… Trouxas não conseguem enxergar os dementadores… Mas sentem o desespero, a desesperança… 

– Só não consigo imaginar que momento ele reviveu. – Tiago disse, pensativo – Ele foi mimado e paparicado a vida toda. Pelo que sabemos ele não sofreu muito…

– Talvez ele tenha revivido o primeiro encontro com Hagrid, ou com os gêmeos… Para um trouxa devem ter sido momentos bem apavorantes. – Remo deu de ombros, voltando a ler.

 

**— Anda, depressa! — disse a Sra. Figg, nervosa.**

**O garoto passou um dos braços maciços de Duda por cima dos próprios ombros e arrastou-o em direção à rua, ligeiramente curvado sob o peso. A Sra. Figg acompanhou-os com passos vacilantes, espiando, ansiosa, pela esquina.**

**— Mantenha a varinha preparada — recomendou a Harry ao entrarem na Alameda das Glicínias. — Não se preocupe com o Estatuto de Sigilo agora, de qualquer jeito vai haver uma confusão dos diabos, e é melhor sermos enforcados por causa de um dragão do que por um ovo. E ainda falam da Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores... era exatamente disso que o Dumbledore tinha medo... Que é aquilo ali no fim da rua? Ah, é só o Sr. Prentice... não guarde a sua varinha, menino, quantas vezes já lhe disse que não sirvo para nada?**

 

– Então Dumbledore achava que Voldemort ia mandar dementadores atrás de Harry? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– Não acho que foi exatamente isso que ela quis dizer. – Tiago disse, pensativo – Acho que Dumbledore temia que alguma ameaça alcançasse Harry e ele fosse obrigado a usar magia, o ministério ainda deve estar contra Dumbledore ou ele não se preocuparia com isso especificamente… Quem é Sr. Prentice? – completou, virando-se para Harry.

– Um dos gatos dela. – Harry disse, displicente.

 

**Não era fácil empunhar a varinha com firmeza e ao mesmo tempo arrastar Duda. Harry deu uma cotovelada impaciente nas costelas do primo, mas ele parecia ter perdido toda a vontade de se movimentar sozinho. Estava derreado no ombro de Harry, arrastando os pés enormes pelo chão.**

**— Por que a senhora não me contou que era quase bruxa, Sra. Figg? — perguntou Harry, ofegando com o esforço de continuar andando. — Todas aquelas vezes que fui à sua casa... por que a senhora não falou nada?**

**— Ordens do Dumbledore. Era para eu ficar de olho em você, mas sem dizer nada, você era muito criança. Desculpe ter sido tão chata, Harry, mas os Dursley nunca o teriam deixado me visitar se achassem que você estava se divertindo. Não foi fácil, sabe... mas, minha nossa — exclamou ela tragicamente, torcendo as mãos — quando Dumbledore souber... como é que o Mundungo pôde sair, devia ter ficado de serviço até à meia-noite – onde é que ele se meteu? Como é que vou contar ao Dumbledore o que aconteceu? Não sei aparatar.**

 

– Aí está a prova de que Dumbledore sabia exatamente como Harry era tratado pelos Dursley… E ele deixou isso acontecer… – Sirius bufou.

– A quantidade de coisas que estamos descobrindo que Dumbledore simplesmente deixou acontecer me assusta. – Lily suspirou – Como ele pode?

– Ele só pensa no quadro geral. – Tiago deu de ombros – No bem maior… Não acho que ele enxergue as coisas que acontecem entre seus planos como sendo necessariamente ruins. Ele deve enxergar tudo isso como efeito colateral… Eu já disse, ele não é ruim… 

– Mas está cada vez mais difícil enxergar ele apenas como uma pessoa boa… – Lily lamentou.

– Ele é um bruxo poderoso, – Sirius afirmou – meu pai sempre disse que nunca devemos acreditar que bruxos poderosos são inocentes…

– Seu pai tem razão. – Remo disse – O poder tende a subir à cabeça das pessoas… 

 

**— Eu tenho uma coruja, posso lhe emprestar — Harry gemeu, receando que sua coluna se partisse sob o peso do primo.**

**— Harry, você não entende! Dumbledore vai precisar agir o mais rápido possível, o Ministério tem meios próprios de detectar mágicas realizadas por menores, eles já sabem, pode escrever o que estou dizendo.**

**— Mas eu estava me livrando dos dementadores, tinha de usar magia: com certeza estariam mais preocupados se os dementadores estivessem andando pela Alameda das Glicínias.**

**— Ah, querido, eu gostaria que fosse assim, mas receio... MUNDUNGO FLETCHER, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!**

 

– Pelo visto o ministério ainda não entendeu que Voldemort voltou. – Lily suspirou, pesadamente – E se Fudge ainda estiver realmente irritado…

– Ele pode acabar com a vida de Harry. – Sirius disse, preocupado.

 

**Ouviu-se um grande estalo, e um forte cheiro de bebida misturado ao de fumo curtido impregnou o ar quando um homem atarracado, com a barba por fazer, e vestindo um casaco esfarrapado, se materializou diante do grupo. Tinha pernas curtas e arqueadas, cabelos ruivos e desgrenhados, olhos empapuçados e vermelhos que lhe davam a aparência triste de um cão de caçar lebres. Trazia também nas mãos um embrulho prateado que Harry reconheceu na mesma hora como uma Capa da Invisibilidade.**

**— Alguma novidade, Figg? — perguntou ele olhando da velhota para Harry e deste para Duda. — Que aconteceu com a sua vigilância secreta?**

**— Vou lhe mostrar a vigilância secreta! — exclamou a Sra. Figg. — Dementadores, seu ladrãozinho imprestável e golpista!**

**— Dementadores? — repetiu Mundungo, horrorizado. — Dementadores, aqui?**

**— Aqui, seu monte inútil de bosta de morcego, aqui! — gritou ela. — Dementadores atacando o garoto no seu turno de serviço!**

 

– Me pergunto quem mais Dumbledore colocou para vigiar Harry… – Sirius disse, pensativo.

– Se Mundungo é um deles, qualquer outro é melhor. – Remo afirmou, antes de voltar a ler.

 

**— Pombas — praguejou Mundungo baixinho, olhando da Sra. Figg para Harry e de volta à mulher. — Pombas, eu...**

**— E você à solta pelo mundo comprando caldeirões roubados! Eu não lhe disse para não ir? Não disse?**

**— Eu... bem... — Mundungo parecia profundamente constrangido. — Era um ótimo negócio, entende...**

**A Sra. Figg ergueu o braço em que trazia pendurada uma saca metálica, deu impulso e meteu-a na cara e no pescoço do bruxo; a julgar pelo barulho que a saca fez, estava cheia de comida de gato.**

**— Ai... para com isso... para com isso, sua velha caduca! Alguém vai ter de contar ao Dumbledore!**

**— E... vai... mesmo! — berrou a Sra. Figg, batendo com a saca de comida de gato em todas as partes do corpo de Mundungo ao seu alcance. — E... é... melhor... que... seja... você... e pode contar a ele... por... que... não... estava... aqui... para... ajudar!**

**— Não precisa se descabelar! — disse Mundungo, erguendo os braços para proteger a cabeça e encolhendo o corpo. — Eu vou, eu vou!**

**E, com outro estalo forte, ele desapareceu.**

 

– Eu sempre achei que Dumbledore era inteligente demais apesar de tudo, – Tiago disse, franzindo a testa – mas foi burrice da parte dele achar que Mundungo seria responsável o bastante para isso. 

– Talvez ele tenha acreditado que Mundungo não teria coragem de desobedecer ele. – Sirius deu de ombros – Dumbledore é assustador… Mas lucro sempre fala mais alto na cabeça de Mundungo…

 

**— Espero que o Dumbledore mate ele! — exclamou a Sra. Figg, furiosa. — Agora vamos, Harry, que é que você está esperando?**

**Harry decidiu não gastar o fôlego que lhe restava para explicar que mal conseguia andar sob o peso de Duda. Puxou o primo semiconsciente mais para cima e prosseguiu cambaleando.**

**— Vou levar você até a porta — disse a Sra. Figg, quando entraram na Rua dos Alfeneiros. — Para o caso de haver mais deles por aí... ah, minha nossa, que catástrofe... e você precisou enfrentá-los sozinho... e Dumbledore disse que tínhamos de impedi-lo de fazer mágicas a todo custo... bem, não adianta chorar a poção derramada... agora o gato está solto no meio dos diabretes.**

 

– Veja bem, – Sirius disse, estreitando os olhos – ela disse que Dumbledore queria que eles impedissem Harry de fazer mágicas, não que protegessem Harry de comensais da morte… Estranho, não?

– Isso me da ainda mais certeza de que o ministério está atrás de Harry e Dumbledore… – Tiago suspirou – Seria mais um motivo para ele tirar Harry da Rua dos Alfeneiros antes. Ele sabia que algo aconteceria, por isso colocou vigias, mas se Harry estivesse com os Weasley nada disso seria necessário!

 

**— Então — ofegou Harry — Dumbledore... mandou... gente me seguir?**

**— É claro — respondeu a velhota, impaciente. — Você esperava que o deixasse andar por aí sozinho depois do que aconteceu em junho? Meu Deus, garoto, me disseram que você era inteligente... certo... agora entre em casa e não saia mais — recomendou ela, quando chegaram ao número quatro. — Imagino que não vai demorar muito para alguém entrar em contato com você.**

 

– Harry é inteligente! – Lily bufou – Se Dumbledore tivesse se dado ao trabalho de conversar com ele nada disso teria acontecido…

 

**— Que é que a senhora vai fazer? — perguntou Harry depressa.**

**— Vou direto para casa — respondeu a velhota, correndo o olhar pela rua e estremecendo. — Preciso aguardar mais instruções. Não saia de casa. Boa noite.**

**— Não vá, fique mais um pouco. Eu quero saber...**

**Mas a Sra. Figg já se fora, apressada, as pantufas batendo contra os calcanhares, a saca retinindo.**

**— Espere! — gritou o garoto.**

**Tinha mil perguntas para fazer a quem estivesse em contato com Dumbledore; mas em segundos a velhota foi engolida pela escuridão. Contrariado, ele tornou a ajeitar Duda sobre os ombros e continuou, lenta e penosamente, em direção à entrada de casa.**

 

– Nada disso faz sentido. – Remo bufou, levantando os olhos do livro – Por que Dumbledore não sentou para conversar com Harry e explicar as coisas, por que Harry ainda está preso com os trouxas e não com os Weasley? É como se Dumbledore não quisesse dar explicações a Harry…

– Talvez ele não queira. – Tiago deu de ombros, fazendo sinal para Remo voltar a ler.

 

**A luz do hall estava acesa. Harry tornou a guardar a varinha no cós das jeans, tocou a campainha e observou a silhueta de tia Petúnia ir crescendo, estranhamente distorcida pelo vidro ondulado da porta.**

**— Duzinho! Até que enfim, eu já estava ficando muito... muito... Duzinho, que é que você tem?**

**Harry olhou de esguelha para Duda e saiu de baixo dele bem a tempo. O primo oscilou por um momento no mesmo lugar, o rosto verde pálido... então abriu a boca e vomitou no capacho da entrada.**

**— DUZINHO! Duzinho! Que é que você tem? Válter? VÁLTER!**

**O tio de Harry acorreu da sala de estar, gingando o corpo pesado, bigodão de morsa sacudindo para cá e para lá como sempre fazia quando estava agitado.**

 

– Espero que isso não seja tão ruim quanto estou imaginando… – Gina suspirou.

– Eles provavelmente vão achar que foi o Harry. – Sirius respondeu, resignado – Ou pelo menos que foi culpa do Harry…

– Na cabeça deles, tudo é culpa do Harry. – Neville murmurou, e recebeu acenos de concordância de quase todos os presentes.

 

**Válter apressou-se a ajudar Petúnia a manobrar o filho de joelhos bambos pelo portal, ao mesmo tempo que evitava pisar na poça de vômito.**

**— Ele está passando mal, Válter!**

**— Que foi, filho? Que aconteceu? A Sra. Polkiss lhe serviu alguma coisa exótica para o chá?**

**— Por que é que você está todo sujo, querido? Andou deitando no chão?**

**— Espere aí: você não foi assaltado, foi, filho? — Tia Petúnia gritou: — Chame a polícia, Válter! Chame a polícia! Duzinho, querido, fale com a mamãe! Que foi que fizeram com você?**

 

– Pelo menos eles não chegaram à conclusão de que a culpa é do Harry… – Remo deu de ombros.

– Ainda… – Harry murmurou, consigo mesmo.

 

**Durante todo esse alvoroço, ninguém pareceu ter reparado em Harry, o que lhe convinha perfeitamente. Conseguiu deslizar pela porta pouco antes do tio Válter batê-la e, enquanto os Dursley avançavam atropeladamente pelo corredor da cozinha, Harry prosseguiu, cauteloso e em silêncio, em direção à escada.**

**— Quem fez isso, filho? Diga os nomes. Vamos pegá-los, não se preocupe.**

**— Psiu! Ele está tentando falar alguma coisa, Válter! Que foi, Duzinho? Conte pra mamãe!**

**O pé de Harry estava no primeiro degrau da escada quando Duda recuperou a voz.**

**— Ele.**

**Harry congelou, o pé na escada, o rosto contraído, preparando-se para a explosão.**

**— MOLEQUE! VENHA JÁ AQUI!**

 

– Seria bom demais para ser verdade. – Alice disse, com um meio sorriso triste.

– E mesmo que Duda não falasse de Harry nessa hora, ele falaria quando estivesse se sentindo melhor. – Sirius disse, resignado – Era inevitável que os Dursley acabassem culpando-o…

– E eles provavelmente nem vão dar a Harry a chance de se explicar. – Frank bufou.

 

**Com uma sensação em que se misturavam o medo e a raiva, Harry tirou o pé da escada e se virou para acompanhar os Dursley.**

**A cozinha escrupulosamente limpa tinha um brilho irreal depois da escuridão da rua. Tia Petúnia levou Duda para uma cadeira; ele continuava verde e suado. Tio Válter parou diante do escorredor de pratos e encarou Harry com seus olhos miúdos apertados.**

**— Que foi que você fez com o meu filho? — perguntou com um rosnado ameaçador.**

**— Nada — respondeu o garoto, sabendo perfeitamente bem que o tio não acreditaria.**

**— Que foi que ele fez com você, Duzinho? — indagou Petúnia com a voz trêmula, agora limpando o vômito da frente do blusão de couro do filho. — Foi... foi você-sabe-o-quê, querido? Ele usou... a coisa dele?**

**Lenta e tremulamente, Duda concordou com a cabeça.**

 

– E nós nem podemos realmente culpar o garoto. – Lily suspirou, apoiando a testa na mão – A única coisa que ele viu foi Harry com a varinha, logo depois tudo ficou escuro e ele começou a sentir o desespero… 

– Então na cabeça dele realmente é culpa do Harry. – Alice concordou, lentamente.

 

**— Não usei! — disse Harry com rispidez, enquanto tia Petúnia deixava escapar um guincho e o marido erguia os punhos. — Eu não fiz nada com ele, não fui eu, foi...**

**Mas, naquele exato momento, uma coruja-das-torres adentrou a janela da cozinha. Passando de raspão por cima da cabeça do tio Válter, a ave voou pela cozinha, largou aos pés de Harry um grande envelope de pergaminho que trazia no bico, fez uma volta graciosa, as pontas das asas apenas roçando o topo da geladeira, e, em seguida, tornou a sair para o jardim.**

**— CORUJAS! — urrou tio Válter, a grossa veia em sua têmpora pulsando de cólera ao bater a janela da cozinha. — CORUJAS OUTRA VEZ! NÃO VOU MAIS PERMITIR CORUJAS EM MINHA CASA!**

**Mas Harry já estava abrindo o envelope e puxando a carta que havia dentro, seu coração palpitava com força como se estivesse no pomo-de-adão.**

 

– Deve ser a coruja do ministério. – Tiago disse, ansioso – Mas o máximo que eles podem fazer é convocar você para uma audiência disciplinar… E nessa audiência você pode explicar o que realmente aconteceu e dizer que você usou magia para a própria proteção e para a proteção do seu primo… Pode até pedir para ser interrogado com veritasserum…

– Não sei se seria uma boa ideia. – Remo disse, pensativo – Eles poderiam se aproveitar da situação para perguntar sobre Sirius, por exemplo…

– Tem razão… – Tiago bufou – Mas mesmo assim, Harry pelo menos vai poder se defender… E então vai ser o ministério que vai ter que explicar como dois dementadores foram parar em um bairro trouxa.

 

**_Prezado Sr. Potter,_ **

**_Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que V. Sª executou o Feitiço do Patrono às vinte e uma horas e vinte e três minutos de hoje em uma área habitada por trouxas e em presença de um deles._ **

**_A gravidade dessa violação do Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores acarretará sua expulsão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Representantes do Ministério irão procurá-lo em sua residência nos próximos dias para destruir sua varinha._ **

**_Como V. Sª já recebeu um aviso oficial por uma infração anterior à Seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo em Magia da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, lamentamos informar que deverá comparecer a uma audiência disciplinar no Ministério da Magia às nove horas do dia doze de agosto._ **

**_Fazemos votos que esteja bem._ **

**_Atenciosamente,_ **

**_Mafalda Hopkirk_ **

**_Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia_ **

**_Ministério da Magia_ **

 

– Isso é ridículo! – Tiago explodiu, enraivecido – Harry não pode ser expulso sem antes eles ouvirem as razões dele! 

– Eles não podem fazer isso! – Sirius disse, concordando com Tiago, enfático – É completamente contra todos os protocolos do ministério! Eles estão indo contra as próprias leis! 

– Fudge ainda está atrás de Harry. – Frank bufou – E todos sabemos que Fudge nem sempre segue as regras… 

– Mas isso poderia gerar até a expulsão dele da cadeira de ministro por improbidade administrativa! – Tiago disse, balançando as pernas, nervoso – Nem ele é tão burro assim!

– Calma. – Lily disse, segurando o braço de Tiago com cuidado – Deixe Remo continuar lendo… 

 

**Harry leu a carta inteira duas vezes. Tinha apenas uma vaga consciência de que os tios continuavam falando. Em sua cabeça, tudo ficou congelado e insensível. Um único fato penetrara sua consciência como um dardo paralisante. Fora expulso de Hogwarts. Tudo terminara. Nunca mais poderia voltar.**

**Ele ergueu os olhos para os Dursley. O tio, de cara púrpura, gritava com os punhos ainda erguidos. A tia passara os braços em torno de Duda, que voltara a vomitar.**

**O cérebro temporariamente estupidificado de Harry pareceu despertar. Representantes do Ministério irão procurá-lo em sua residência nos próximos dias para destruir sua varinha. Só havia uma solução. Teria de fugir – agora. Para onde, ele não sabia, mas estava certo de uma coisa: em Hogwarts ou fora da escola, precisava da varinha. Em um estado de quase-devaneio, puxou a varinha e virou-se para sair da cozinha.**

 

– Não, não… – Tiago repetiu, balançando a cabeça – Péssima ideia! Para começar, os dementadores ainda podem estar por perto… E de qualquer forma, para fugir você teria que usar magia… E seu rastreador ainda vai estar ativo por mais dois anos, qualquer magia realizada perto de você ativaria o rastreador… E com isso o ministério te encontraria… E acrescentaria mais acusações…

– Mas o que Harry pode fazer? – Lily perguntou, nervosa – Estão ameaçando quebrar a varinha dele…

– Alguém da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos tem que contestar a legalidade da expulsão! – Sirius respondeu, pensativo – Pelo que sei é a única maneira… E Dumbledore é um membro da Suprema Corte… Já deve estar resolvendo isso… 

– É claro, – Remo concordou, enfático – Dumbledore não permitiria que Harry ficasse fora de Hogwarts, onde ele não poderia ser protegido...

– Ou manipulado. – Sirius acrescentou, soturno.

 

**— Aonde é que você pensa que vai? — berrou o tio Válter. Como o garoto não respondesse, ele avançou decidido pela cozinha para bloquear a saída para o corredor. — Ainda não terminei com você, moleque!**

**— Sai do meu caminho — disse Harry com a voz controlada.**

**— Você vai ficar aqui e explicar por que o meu filho...**

**— Se o senhor não sair do meu caminho vou lhe lançar um feitiço — ameaçou Harry, erguendo a varinha.**

**— Não pense que me engana com essa conversa — vociferou o tio. — Eu sei que você não tem permissão de usar magia fora daquele hospício que chama de escola!**

**— O hospício acaba de me expulsar. Por isso posso fazer o que bem entender. O senhor tem três segundos. Um... dois...**

 

– Péssima ideia! – Tiago murmurou, ansioso – Figg já tinha te falado que Dumbledore resolveria as coisas… Fazer mais feitiços só vai dificultar tudo… 

– Não podemos culpá-lo! – Lily suspirou, temerosa – Pelo que ele sabe, não tem mais jeito… 

– Só espero que mesmo achando que não tem mais jeito, alguma coisa impeça que Harry tome uma atitude impensada… – Remo murmurou consigo mesmo, voltando a ler.

 

**Um forte estampido ecoou na cozinha. Tia Petúnia gritou. Tio Válter berrou e se abaixou, e pela terceira vez naquela noite, Harry ficou procurando a fonte de um ruído que não fizera. Localizou-a imediatamente: uma coruja-das-igrejas, tonta e arrepiada, estava pousada do lado de fora do peitoril da cozinha, pois acabara de colidir com a janela fechada.**

**Sem se importar com o berro angustiado do tio, “CORUJAS!”, Harry atravessou correndo o aposento e escancarou a janela. A ave esticou a perna, à qual estava preso um pequeno rolo de pergaminho, sacudiu as penas e levantou voo assim que Harry desprendeu a carta. As mãos trêmulas, o garoto desenrolou esta segunda mensagem, escrita apressadamente, a tinta preta meio borrada.**

**_Harry,_ **

**_Dumbledore acabou de chegar ao Ministério e está tentando resolver o problema. NÃO DEIXE A CASA DOS SEUS TIOS. NÃO FAÇA MAIS NENHUMA MÁGICA. NÃO ENTREGUE SUA VARINHA._ **

**_Arthur Weasley_ **

 

– Dumbledore deve estar contestando a expulsão. – Lily disse, mais aliviada.

– Provavelmente Harry ainda vai ter que comparecer a uma audiência disciplinar… – Remo deu de ombros – Mas pelo menos vai ter chance de se defender… – completou, antes de retomar a leitura.

 

**Dumbledore estava tentando resolver o problema... que significava isso? Que poder tinha Dumbledore para se sobrepor ao Ministério da Magia? Havia talvez uma chance de voltar a Hogwarts? Um brotinho de esperança começou a nascer no peito de Harry, mas quase imediatamente foi sufocado pelo pânico – como iria se negar a entregar a varinha sem usar a magia? Teria de duelar com os representantes do Ministério e, se fizesse isso, teria sorte de não acabar em Azkaban, isso sem falar na expulsão.**

**Seus pensamentos voavam... poderia tentar fugir e se arriscar a ser capturado pelo Ministério ou ficar parado e esperar que o encontrassem ali. Sentia-se muito mais tentado pela primeira hipótese, mas sabia que o Sr. Weasley queria o seu bem... e, afinal de contas, Dumbledore já resolvera antes problemas muito piores.**

 

– Alguém realmente devia ter ensinado a Harry sobre nosso sistema político e legal… – Sirius disse, coçando a cabeça, incomodado.

– Eu não conheço nosso sistema político e legal direito até hoje. – Alice disse, encarando Sirius e Tiago – Nem todos fomos criados dentro das tradições dos puro-sangue.

– Pelo menos para isso essas tradições servem. – Tiago disse, exasperado – Nossas famílias nos ensinam tudo que precisamos saber… Conhecer os aspectos políticos e legais da nossa sociedade impedem esse tipo de problema… 

– Então, – Lily disse, pensativa – quando nós conseguirmos mudar tudo isso… Podemos manter algumas dessas tradições…

– E talvez, quando acabarmos de ler esses livros, – Tiago disse, encarando Lily com cuidado – eu possa ensinar para você as coisas mais importantes e relevantes que aprendi antes de chegar à Hogwarts…

Lily deu a Tiago um meio sorriso e concordou calmamente com a cabeça, antes de virar para Remo e indicar que ele devia voltar a ler.

 

**— Tudo bem — disse Harry — mudei de ideia, vou ficar.**

**Largou-se então à mesa da cozinha e encarou Duda e a tia. Os Dursley pareciam surpresos com sua repentina mudança de ideia. A tia olhou desesperada para o marido. A veia na têmpora do tio Válter pulsava mais que nunca.**

**— De quem são todas essas corujas? — rosnou ele.**

**— A primeira era do Ministério da Magia, comunicando minha expulsão — explicou Harry calmamente. Apurava os ouvidos para os ruídos lá fora, tentando identificar se os representantes do Ministério estariam chegando, e era mais fácil e mais silencioso responder às perguntas do tio do que fazê-lo se enfurecer e berrar. — A segunda foi do pai do meu amigo Rony, que trabalha no Ministério.**

 

– Não acho que eles vão atrás de você tão rápido. – Sirius disse, pensativo – Ainda mais se Dumbledore já chegou ao ministério…

– Papai nos mandou uma carta logo depois de mandar para você. – Rony disse, encarando Harry – Nós fomos obrigados a falar para mamãe que já havíamos avisado…

– Nós sabíamos desde o inicio que deixar você sozinho com tudo isso acontecendo não daria certo. – Hermione suspirou, resignada – Mas ninguém queria a nossa opinião…

– É claro que não. – Gina bufou – Somos novos demais… Não entendemos nada do que está acontecendo… – completou, irônica – O que eles não entendem é que Rony e Hermione são especialistas em Harry… 

– Um pouco… – Hermione corou.

– Claro que somos! – Rony exclamou, encarando o melhor amigo – Sabemos muito mais sobre você do que Dumbledore! Mas é claro que mamãe achava ele importante demais para ouvir a nossa opinião!

– Eu disse. – Tiago suspirou – Se Dumbledore tivesse se dado ao trabalho de pensar no que era melhor para o Harry, nada disso teria acontecido… Mas deixar Harry feliz não devia contribuir em nada para os planos dele…

– Desse jeito até parece que a culpa é minha. – Harry disse, entortando a boca para os amigos.

– É claro que não! – Hermione disse, exasperada – Mas nós conhecemos você, sabemos que se alguma coisa te colocasse em perigo você não pensaria duas vezes em se defender… Mesmo que Mundungo estivesse no lugar em que deveria, você teria enfrentado os dementadores!

– E você estaria certo em se defender! – Gina disse, concordando com Hermione, enfática – Duvido muito que o patrono de Mundungo seja tão poderoso quanto o seu…

 

**— Ministério da Magia? — berrou o tio. — Gente de sua laia no governo! Ah, isso explica tudo, tudo mesmo, não admira que o país esteja indo para o brejo.**

**Como Harry não reagiu, o tio olhou-o zangado e bufou:**

**— E por que é que você foi expulso?**

**— Porque usei a magia.**

**— Ah-ah! — rugiu o tio, dando um murro em cima da geladeira, que se abriu; vários lanchinhos de baixa caloria de Duda caíram e se espatifaram no chão. — Então você admite! Que foi que você fez com o Duda?**

**— Nada — falou Harry um pouco menos calmo. — Não fui eu...**

**— Foi — murmurou Duda inesperadamente e, na mesma hora, os pais fizeram acenos para Harry calar a boca, curvando-se para o filho.**

 

– Talvez ele diga o que ele reviveu por causa do contato com o dementador. – Sirius disse, curioso.

 

**— Vamos, filho — disse tio Válter — que foi que ele fez?**

**— Diga pra gente, querido — sussurrou tia Petúnia.**

**— Apontou a varinha para mim — balbuciou o garoto.**

**— Foi, fiz isso sim, mas não a usei... — Harry começou a dizer aborrecido, mas...**

**— CALE A BOCA! — berraram os tios em uníssono.**

**— Continue, filho — repetiu o tio Válter, sua bigodeira esvoaçando furiosamente.**

**— Tudo ficou escuro — disse Duda, estremecendo. — Tudo escuro. Então eu ouv-vi... coisas. Dentro da minha c-cabeça.**

**Tio Válter e tia Petúnia se entreolharam cheios de horror. Se a coisa de que menos gostavam na vida era a magia – seguida de perto por vizinhos que burlavam mais do que eles a proibição de usar mangueiras – gente que ouvia vozes decididamente ficava entre as dez últimas. Obviamente acharam que Duda estava perdendo o juízo.**

 

– Se eles pensarem que o garoto perdeu o juízo, talvez deem a Harry alguma chance de explicar… – Lily disse, ligeiramente esperançosa.

 

**— Que tipo de coisas você ouviu, fofinho? — sussurrou tia Petúnia, o rosto muito pálido e lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Mas Duda parecia incapaz de responder. Estremeceu de novo e sacudiu sua enorme cabeça loura e, apesar da sensação entorpecida de pavor que se instalara em Harry desde a chegada da primeira coruja, ele sentiu uma certa curiosidade. Os dementadores faziam a pessoa reviver os piores momentos da vida. Que é que o mal-acostumado, mimado, implicante Duda fora obrigado a ouvir?**

 

– Nunca descobri. – Harry comentou de repente – Mas deve ter sido algo revelador…

– Por que? – Lily perguntou, curiosa – Aconteceu alguma coisa depois disso?

– Harry, – Hermione o repreendeu – você sabe que não deve falar…

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça e indicou que Remo voltasse a ler.

 

**— Como foi que você caiu, filho? — perguntou tio Válter, em um tom calmo e anormal, o tom que se adotaria à cabeceira de alguém muito doente.**

**— T-tropecei — gaguejou Duda. — E aí...**

**Ele apontou para o peito maciço. Harry compreendeu que o primo estava revivendo o frio pegajoso que invadira seus pulmões quando a esperança e a felicidade foram arrancadas dele.**

**— Horrível — comentou com a voz rouca. — Frio. Realmente frio.**

**— Tudo bem — disse o pai, esforçando-se para falar com calma, enquanto sua mulher, ansiosa, levava a mão à testa de Duda para sentir sua temperatura. — Que aconteceu então, Duda?**

**— Senti... senti... senti... como se... como se...**

**— Como se jamais fosse voltar a ser feliz — completou Harry sem emoção.**

**— Foi — sussurrou o primo, ainda tremendo.**

**— Então! — disse tio Válter, a voz recuperando seu completo e sonoro volume, endireitando-se. — Você lançou um feitiço maluco no meu filho para que ele ouvisse vozes e acreditasse que estava... condenado a ser infeliz ou outra coisa do gênero, foi isso que fez?**

 

– Por algum motivo, – Remo disse, levantando os olhos do livro – eu acho que nem mesmo o Dursley é idiota o bastante para achar que Harry teria feito uma coisa desse tipo…

– O que quer dizer? – Frank perguntou, confuso.

– Todos os feitiços que os Dursley já viram desde que Harry descobriu que era um bruxo, foram coisas mais físicas… – Remo disse, pensativo.

– Acho que entendo o que quer dizer. – Sirius disse, concordando lentamente – Hagrid deu um rabo para o Duda, os gêmeos fizeram a língua dele inchar… Harry transformou a Guida em balão… 

– Exatamente! – Remo acenou, enfático – Eles devem saber que se Harry fosse enfeitiçar Duda, ele faria alguma coisa mais visível, não é?

– Não sei… – Tiago disse, pensativo – Mas talvez isso ajude eles a acreditar que Harry não fez nada.

 

**— Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir? — disse Harry, a voz e a raiva aumentando. — Não fui eu! Foram dois dementadores!**

**— Dois o quê?... que tolice é essa?**

**— De-men-ta-do-res — disse o garoto lenta e claramente. — Dois.**

**— E que diabo são dementadores?**

**— São os guardas da prisão dos bruxos, Azkaban — disse tia Petúnia.**

 

– O que? – Tiago perguntou, encarando Lily confuso – Sua irmã sabe sobre dementadores?

– Ela me ouviu falando… – Lily disse, trocando um olhar rápido com Severo – Não sabia que ela se lembraria disso… 

 

**Dois segundos de retumbante silêncio seguiram-se a essas palavras antes que Tia Petúnia levasse a mão à boca como se tivesse deixado escapar um palavrão. Tio Válter arregalou os olhos para a mulher. O cérebro de Harry rodopiou. A Sra. Figg era uma coisa – mas a tia Petúnia?**

**— Como é que você sabe disso? — perguntou-lhe o marido, perplexo.**

**Tia Petúnia pareceu muito espantada consigo mesma. Olhou para o marido num pedido mudo de desculpas, depois baixou um pouquinho a mão mostrando seus dentes cavalares.**

**— Ouvi... aquele rapaz horrível... contando a ela sobre os guardas... há muitos anos — respondeu sem jeito.**

**— Se a senhora está se referindo à minha mãe e ao meu pai, por que não diz o nome deles? — protestou Harry em voz alta, mas a tia não lhe deu atenção. Parecia extremamente embaraçada.**

 

– Ela não estava se referindo a Tiago. – Lily afirmou, cuidadosa – Aquele rapaz horrível… É como ela chamava Severo… – completou, encarando Severo.

– Então ela ouviu isso antes de vocês entrarem para a escola? – Tiago perguntou, confuso.

– Sim. – Severo respondeu, sério.

– Severo me explicou várias coisas sobre o mundo bruxo antes de eu chegar a Hogwarts… – Lily suspirou – Petúnia costumava se esconder para escutar… Ela não gostava de admitir, mas estava curiosa… Nunca imaginei que ela se lembraria dessas coisas por tantos anos…

– Ela tem inveja de nós. – Severo afirmou, mal-humorado – Você sabe que ela queria vir para Hogwarts também…

– Eu queria que ela também fosse uma bruxa… – Lily disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Harry – As coisas seriam tão diferentes…

 

**Harry ficou aturdido. Exceto por um desabafo há muitos anos, durante o qual a tia gritara que a mãe dele era anormal, o garoto nunca a ouvira mencionar a irmã. Espantava-se que ela tivesse guardado durante tanto tempo essa pequena informação sobre o mundo da magia, quando em geral concentrava todas as suas energias em fingir que ele não existia.**

**Tio Válter abriu a boca, tornou a fechá-la, depois, aparentemente se esforçando para se lembrar de como falar, abriu-a uma terceira vez e disse, rouco:**

**— Então... então... eles... hum... eles... hum... eles realmente existem, esses... hum... esses tais de dementis ou seja lá o que sejam?**

**Tia Petúnia concordou com um aceno de cabeça.**

**Válter olhou da mulher para o filho e dele para o sobrinho, como se esperasse alguém gritar “Primeiro de abril!”.**

 

– Depois de tantos anos se esforçando para fingir que magia não existe, – Alice disse, pensativa – o mundo mágico simplesmente invade a vida dele por todos os lados… Ele deve estar realmente confuso se prefere que isso seja uma piada. 

 

**Mas como ninguém gritou, ele tornou a abrir a boca, mas foi-lhe poupado o trabalho de encontrar palavras pela chegada da terceira coruja da noite. Ela entrou com a velocidade de um bólide emplumado pela janela ainda aberta e pousou com estardalhaço na mesa da cozinha, fazendo os três Dursley pularem de susto. Harry puxou um segundo envelope de aspecto oficial do bico da coruja e abriu-o, enquanto a ave arrancava de volta à noite.**

**— Chega... pombas... dessas corujas — resmungou o tio distraído, dirigindo-se decidido à janela e fechando-a com violência.**

 

– Deve ser a carta do ministério informando que houve um erro e você não foi expulso. – Lily disse, esperançosa.

– Não acredito muito na parte deles admitirem um erro… – Tiago disse, com um meio sorriso, irônico – Historicamente o ministério nunca admite os próprios erros…

 

**_Prezado Sr. Potter,_ **

**_Em aditamento a nossa carta enviada há aproximadamente vinte e dois minutos, o Ministério da Magia revisou a decisão de destruir a sua varinha imediatamente. V. Sª poderá conservá-la até a audiência disciplinar marcada para o dia doze de agosto, ocasião em que tomaremos uma decisão oficial._ **

**_Após discutir o assunto com o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o Ministério concordou que a questão de sua expulsão será igualmente decidida na mesma oportunidade. V. Sª deverá, portanto, considerar-se suspenso da escola até o término das investigações._ **

**_Com os nossos melhores votos,_ **

**_Atenciosamente,_ **

**_Mafalda Hopkirk_ **

**_Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia_ **

**_Ministério da Magia_ **

 

– Agora sim! – Tiago disse, aliviado – Essa carta sim está de acordo com as normas!

– Pelo menos Harry vai voltar para Hogwarts. – Lily disse, sorrindo para Harry com carinho.

– Talvez… – Sirius disse, soturno – Fudge parece muito dedicado a desacreditar Dumbledore… E é claro que ele está tentando usar Harry para isso… Expulsando Harry por um simples caso de magia praticada por menor… Sem nem ter uma audiência disciplinar primeiro…

– A audiência deve ser bem ruim… – Remo suspirou – Com o ministério se esforçando para expulsar Harry desse jeito…

– Não vamos pensar nisso agora. – Lily disse, resignada – Vamos pensar nisso quando for acontecer… – completou, acenando para Remo continuar lendo.

 

**Harry leu esta carta do princípio ao fim três vezes seguidas. O aperto de infelicidade em seu peito diminuiu um pouquinho ao saber que não estava definitivamente expulso, embora os seus temores não estivessem de modo algum extintos. Tudo parecia estar dependendo dessa tal audiência do dia doze de agosto.**

**— E então? — perguntou o tio Válter, chamando o sobrinho de volta à cozinha. — E agora? Eles o condenaram a alguma coisa? Gente de sua laia tem sentença de morte? — perguntou esperançoso.**

**— Tenho de comparecer a uma audiência — respondeu Harry.**

**— E lá você vai receber a sentença?**

**— Imagino que sim.**

**— Então ainda tenho esperanças — comentou o tio perversamente.**

**— Bom, se já acabou — disse Harry, se levantando.**

**Estava doido para se isolar, pensar, talvez mandar cartas a Rony, Hermione e Sirius.**

**— NÃO, É CLARO QUE NÃO ACABEI, POMBAS! — berrou o tio. — SENTE-SE OUTRA VEZ!**

**— E agora é o quê? — perguntou Harry impaciente.**

**— DUDA! — vociferou o tio. — Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu com o meu filho!**

 

– Pelo menos eles estão te dando a chance de falar o que aconteceu… – Gina disse, encarando Harry, com um meio sorriso – Não achei que eles deixariam você falar…

– Acho que Petúnia saber o que é um dementador ajudou um pouco. – Lily disse, trocando outro olhar com Severo – Ela sabia que Harry não poderia estar mentindo…

– Mesmo assim, – Remo disse, pensativo – julgando pelos outros livros, achei que eles já teriam trancado Harry em algum lugar a essa altura…

 

**— ÓTIMO! — berrou Harry, e era tanta a raiva que centelhas vermelhas e douradas dispararam da ponta da varinha que ainda segurava na mão. Os três Dursley se encolheram, parecendo aterrorizados. — Duda e eu íamos pela travessa entre o largo das Magnólias e a Alameda das Glicínias — contou Harry depressa, procurando não se zangar. — Duda achou que podia se fazer de engraçadinho comigo, saquei a minha varinha, mas não a usei. Então apareceram dois dementadores...**

**— Mas o que SÃO dementoides? — perguntou o tio, agressivo. — Que é que eles FAZEM?**

**— Eu já disse: chupam a felicidade que a pessoa traz dentro dela e, se têm uma chance, lhe dão um beijo...**

 

– Na verdade você ainda não tinha explicado para eles que é isso que os dementadores fazem… – Hermione disse, cuidadosa.

– Eu estava um pouco estressado… – Harry deu de ombros.

– Um pouco? – Gina perguntou, com uma risadinha irônica pelo nariz.

 

**— Dão um beijo? — repetiu o tio, com os olhos saltando ligeiramente. — Dão um beijo?**

**— É como se diz quando eles sugam a alma de uma pessoa pela boca.**

**Tia Petúnia deixou escapar um gritinho.**

**— A alma de Duda? Eles não tiraram... ele ainda tem a alma...**

**Ela agarrou o filho pelos ombros e sacudiu-o, como se quisesse verificar se ainda conseguia ouvir o barulho da alma chocalhando dentro dele.**

 

– Pela primeira vez eu concordo com o motivo de Tuney para ficar apavorada… – Lily suspirou, pesarosa – Ela entende tão pouco do nosso mundo…

– Mas ele falou com ela. – Sirius disse, confuso – Ele a reconheceu… Reconheceu Harry… Como ele poderia estar sem a alma dele? Pessoas sem a alma ficam vazias, não sentem, não reconhecem, não falam…

– Ela não entende. – Lily deu de ombros – É confuso para ela… O pouco que ela sabe aprendeu antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts. Depois que eu voltei para casa, no natal no nosso primeiro ano, ela nem quis falar comigo… Então ela não sabe nada do que eu aprendi aqui…

Tiago, percebendo que Lily estava triste em pensar em como se distanciou da irmã, esfregou o braço dela com carinho.

 

**— É claro que não tiraram a alma dele, a senhora veria se tivessem feito isso — disse Harry, exasperado.**

**— Você os afugentou, não foi, filho? — falou tio Válter muito alto, passando a impressão de alguém que lutava para trazer a conversa de volta a um plano que pudesse entender. — Meteu-lhes dois socos seguidos, não foi?**

 

– Até mesmo esse babacão me parece digno de pena nesse momento. – Frank bufou – Tão desesperado para levar a conversa de volta para o mundo dele…

 

**— Não se pode meter dois socos seguidos em um dementador — disse Harry cerrando os dentes.**

**— Então por que é que ele continua normal? — esbravejou o tio Válter. — Por que é que não ficou completamente oco?**

**— Porque eu usei o Patrono...**

**VUUUUUUM. Com um estrépito, um bater de asas e uma chuva fina de poeira, uma quarta coruja precipitou-se da chaminé da cozinha.**

**— PELO AMOR DE DEUS! — rugiu tio Válter, arrancando grandes chumaços de pelos do bigode, coisa que não o compeliam a fazer havia muito tempo. — NÃO QUERO CORUJAS AQUI DENTRO, NÃO VOU TOLERAR ISSO, JÁ DISSE!**

 

– Depois de tantos anos, ele ainda não aprendeu que não da para controlar as corujas? – Sirius perguntou, revirando os olhos.

 

**Mas Harry já estava soltando um rolo de pergaminho da perna da coruja. Estava tão convencido de que a carta só podia ser de Dumbledore, explicando tudo – os dementadores, a Sra. Figg, o que o Ministério ia fazer, como ele, Dumbledore, pretendia resolver tudo – que pela primeira vez na vida ficou desapontado de reconhecer a letra de Sirius.**

 

– Você era realmente inocente, não é? – Tiago perguntou, encarando Harry com condescendência – Se Dumbledore não se deu ao trabalho de conversar direito com você antes de tudo isso… Ele não se daria ao trabalho de mandar uma carta para você nessa hora…

– Eu ainda não entendo isso. – Lily suspirou – Por que Dumbledore não está tentando ajudar Harry a entender as coisas?

– Por que ele não quer! – Tiago jogou os braços para o alto, exasperado – Se ele quisesse ele explicaria tudo para o Harry, e ele nem pode mais dar a desculpa de que Harry é novo demais… Talvez no momento não convenha a ele deixar Harry saber de tudo… Ou por algum outro motivo que só ele conhece…

 

**Ignorando o sermão do tio sobre as corujas e apertando os olhos para se proteger de uma segunda nuvem de poeira quando esta última coruja tornou a subir pela chaminé, Harry leu a mensagem do padrinho.**

**_Arthur acabou de nos contar o que aconteceu. Faça o que quiser, mas não saia mais de casa._ **

 

– Então você também está com os Weasley? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– Talvez não… – Sirius deu de ombros – Molly descobriu que sou inocente no final do outro livro, a essa altura a família toda sabe… Talvez ele tenha ido até onde eu estava…

– De qualquer forma, – Tiago interrompeu – essa é uma péssima carta!

– Não devo ter autorização para falar mais do que isso. – Sirius bufou – Consigo até imaginar alguém me mandando escrever para Harry para mandar ele não sair da casa…

– Talvez. – Tiago suspirou – Mas ainda assim… Péssima carta.

 

**Harry achou a mensagem tão insuficiente depois de tudo que acontecera aquela noite que virou o pergaminho, procurando o resto da mensagem, mas não havia mais nada.**

**E agora sua irritação recomeçava a crescer. Será que ninguém ia dizer “muito bem” por ele ter afugentado sozinho dois dementadores? Tanto o Sr. Weasley quanto Sirius estavam agindo como se ele tivesse se comportado mal, e estavam guardando a bronca até se certificarem dos estragos que ele fizera.**

 

– Eles estavam assustados… – Hermione disse, paciente – Estavam com medo do ministério conseguir te tirar de Hogwarts… Mas eu entendo, eles realmente agiram um pouco como se você tivesse convidado os dementadores para lá… 

– O importante é que nós sabemos que a culpa não é sua. – Lily disse, apertando a mão de Harry com carinho – A culpa é de muitas pessoas no momento, mas não sua…

 

**—... Uma vorreada, quero dizer, uma revoada de corujas entrando e saindo da minha casa. Não quero isso, moleque, não quero...**

**— Não posso impedir as corujas de virem — retrucou Harry com rispidez, amarrotando a carta de Sirius.**

**— Quero saber a verdade sobre o que aconteceu hoje à noite! — gritou o tio. — Se foram os demendores que atacaram Duda, como é então que você foi expulso? Você mesmo admitiu que fez você-sabe-o-quê!**

**Harry inspirou profundamente para se controlar. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer outra vez. Mais do que tudo no mundo, ele queria sair da cozinha e ficar longe dos Dursley.**

**— Executei o Feitiço do Patrono para me livrar dos dementadores — respondeu, fazendo força para manter a calma. — É a única coisa que funciona contra eles.**

**— Mas o que é que os dementóides estavam fazendo em Little Whinging? — perguntou tio Válter indignado.**

**— Não sei lhe responder — disse o menino desgostoso. — Não faço ideia.**

**Sua cabeça agora latejava à luz neon. Sua raiva ia desaparecendo. Sentia-se vazio, exausto. Os Dursley tinham os olhos fixos nele.**

**— É você — disse o tio com firmeza. — Tem alguma coisa a ver com você, moleque, eu sei que tem. Por que outra razão apareceriam aqui? Por que outra razão estariam naquela travessa? Você deve ser o único – o único... — evidentemente ele não conseguia se forçar a dizer a palavra “bruxo”. — O único você-sabe-o-quê em um raio de quilômetros.**

 

– Odeio ser obrigado a dizer que ele tem razão... – Tiago disse, franzindo a testa – Mas você é realmente o único bruxo da região… E isso certamente não foi coincidência…

– Os dementadores só podem ter saído do controle do ministério. – Alice disse, nervosa – É o único jeito… Não é?

– Talvez não seja… – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas realmente não consigo imaginar como eles poderiam ter ido parar lá…

 

**— Eu não sei por que eles estavam aqui.**

**Mas, ao ouvir as palavras do tio, o cérebro exausto de Harry voltou lentamente a entrar em ação. Por que os dementadores tinham vindo a Little Whinging? Como poderia ser coincidência que tivessem chegado à travessa em que Harry estava? Alguém os teria mandado? O Ministério da Magia teria perdido o controle sobre os dementadores? Eles teriam abandonado Azkaban e se juntado a Voldemort, como Dumbledore previra que fariam?**

**— Esses demembrados guardam uma prisão de gente esquisita? — perguntou o tio Válter, seguindo penosamente o raciocínio de Harry.**

**— Guardam.**

**Se ao menos sua cabeça parasse de doer, se ao menos ele pudesse simplesmente sair da cozinha e ir para o seu quarto escuro e pensar...**

 

– Agora ele vai chegar à única conclusão que ele poderia chegar… – Sirius bufou – A única coisa que ele sabe é que dementadores são guardas da prisão… Se guardas da prisão estão atrás de Harry…

– Ele vai achar que eles tem um motivo. – Remo concluiu o raciocínio de Sirius. – Que eles querem prender Harry… Que foi o ministério quem mandou eles até lá…

– Mas isso é ridículo! – Lily bufou – Harry não é um criminoso!

– Na cabeça dele, Harry pode muito bem ser um criminoso… – Sirius deu de ombros – Resta saber qual vai ser a reação dele…

 

**— Ahh! Eles vieram prender você! — disse o tio, com o ar triunfante de um homem que chega a uma conclusão incontestável. — É isso, não é, moleque? Você é um fugitivo da justiça!**

**— Claro que não sou — respondeu Harry, sacudindo a cabeça como se quisesse espantar uma mosca, o raciocínio agora em pleno funcionamento.**

**— Então por que...?**

**— Ele deve ter mandado os dementadores — disse o menino em voz baixa, mais para si próprio do que para o tio.**

**— Que foi que você disse? Quem deve ter mandado os dementadores?**

**— Lord Voldemort.**

**Ele registrou vagamente como era estranho que os Dursley, que faziam caretas e estrilavam quando ouviam palavras como “bruxo”, “magia” ou “varinha”, pudessem ouvir o nome do bruxo mais diabólico de todos os tempos sem o mínimo tremor.**

 

– Eles não compreendem o que o nome significa, – Hermione deu de ombros – então o nome não significa nada para eles… Assim como não significava nada para você quando o ouviu pela primeira vez…

 

**— Lord... espere aí — disse tio Válter, o rosto contraído, uma expressão de lento entendimento aparecendo em seus olhinhos suínos. — Já ouvi esse nome... não foi esse que...**

**— Matou meus pais, foi — respondeu Harry.**

**— Mas ele já se foi — disse tio Válter impaciente, sem a menor indicação de que a morte dos pais de Harry pudesse ser um assunto doloroso. — Aquele gigante falou. Ele se foi.**

**— Ele voltou — explicou o garoto, triste.**

 

– Agora eles vão ficar realmente confusos… – Alice suspirou – Nem mesmo nós sabemos porque Voldemort não morreu de verdade naquela noite…

– Descobrimos que ele experimentou com a imortalidade… Mas nem ao menos sabemos que tipo de experiencia ele fez… E ele disse que fez mais de uma. – Remo bufou, temeroso.

 

**Era estranho estar parado ali na cozinha cirurgicamente limpa da tia Petúnia, ao lado de uma geladeira de último tipo e uma enorme tela de televisão, conversando calmamente com o tio sobre Lord Voldemort. A chegada dos dementadores a Little Whinging parecia ter rompido o grande muro invisível que separava o mundo implacavelmente não-mágico da Rua dos Alfeneiros e o mundo além. As duas vidas de Harry de alguma forma haviam se fundido e tudo virara de cabeça para baixo; os Dursley estavam pedindo detalhes sobre o mundo mágico, e a Sra. Figg conhecia Dumbledore; os dementadores estavam circulando por Little Whinging, e ele talvez nunca mais voltasse a Hogwarts. Sua cabeça latejou com mais força, doendo ainda mais.**

**— Voltou? — sussurrou tia Petúnia.**

**Ela olhou para Harry como nunca o fizera antes. E, de repente, pela primeira vez na vida, Harry pôde apreciar inteiramente o fato de que Petúnia era irmã de sua mãe. Ele não sabia dizer por que isto o atingia com tanta força neste momento. Só sabia que não era a única pessoa naquele aposento a suspeitar o que poderia significar a volta de Lord Voldemort. Tia Petúnia jamais o olhara assim na vida. Seus grandes olhos claros (tão diferentes dos da irmã) não estavam apertados de contrariedade nem de raiva, estavam arregalados e cheios de medo. O fingimento inabalável que mantivera até ali – de que não havia magia e nenhum outro mundo além daquele que habitava com o marido – parecia ter ruído.**

 

– Tuney se importa. – Lily disse, com a voz embargada – Ela pensou em mim… Ela se importa… – completou, escondendo o rosto no peito de Tiago.

– Eu não sei o quanto ela se importa. – Harry disse, apertando a mão de Lily com carinho – Mas ela realmente sentiu alguma coisa naquele momento… Eu vi, nos olhos dela, que ela estava sentindo alguma coisa…

– Obrigada. – Lily levantou a cabeça do peito de Tiago e sorriu para Harry com carinho – Apesar de tudo… Ela é minha irmã… Significa muito para mim.

 

**— Voltou — respondeu, dirigindo-se agora à tia. — Faz um mês que voltou. Eu o vi.**

**As mãos dela procuraram os ombros compactos do filho sob o blusão de couro e os apertaram.**

**— Espere aí — disse o tio, olhando da mulher para o sobrinho e mais uma vez para ela, aparentemente aturdido e confuso pela compreensão sem precedentes que parecia ter nascido entre eles. — Espere aí. Você está dizendo que esse tal Lord Vol das quantas voltou?**

**— É.**

**— O que matou seus pais?**

**— É.**

**— E agora está mandando dementadores atrás de você?**

**— É o que parece.**

**— Entendo — disse o tio, olhando de Petúnia para Harry e puxando as calças para cima. Parecia estar inchando, seu enorme rosto púrpura começou a dilatar diante dos olhos do sobrinho. — Então está decidido — disse, a frente da camisa se esticando à medida que ele inchava — pode sair desta casa, moleque!**

 

– O que? – Lily perguntou, apavorada – Harry não pode sair da casa… Tuney não pode permitir… Apesar de tudo Harry está mais seguro com eles… 

 

**— Quê? — exclamou Harry.**

**— Você me ouviu – SAIA! — berrou o tio, e até tia Petúnia e Duda pularam. — FORA! FORA! Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo! As corujas tratam esta casa como se fosse um asilo, o pudim explode, metade da sala fica destruída, Duda cria rabo, Guida balança pelo teto e tem Ford Anglia voando... FORA! FORA! Acabou para você! Você agora pertence ao passado! Não vai continuar aqui se tem um maluco caçando você, não vai pôr em perigo a vida da minha mulher e do meu filho, não vai criar problemas para nós. Se vai seguir o mesmo caminho que aqueles inúteis dos seus pais, terminamos AQUI!**

**Harry ficou pregado no chão. As cartas do Ministério, do Sr. Weasley e de Sirius amarrotadas em sua mão. _Faça o que quiser, mas não saia de casa outra vez. NÃO SAIA DA CASA DOS SEUS TIOS._**

 

– Não saia! – Sirius afirmou, apreensivo – Fora da casa dos seus tios é tudo perigoso demais para você…

– Tuney não vai deixar. – Lily murmurou, nervosa – Tuney não pode deixar… Ela tem que cuidar de você.

 

**— Você me ouviu! — disse tio Válter, curvando-se para o sobrinho e aproximando tanto o enorme rosto púrpura, que Harry chegou a sentir gotas de saliva baterem em seu rosto. — Agora vá andando! Há meia hora você estava muito ansioso para ir embora! Pois estou bem atrás de você! Saia e nunca mais volte a pisar a soleira desta casa! Não sei por que aceitamos você, para começar. Guida tinha razão, você deveria ter ido para um orfanato. Tivemos o coração mole demais para o nosso próprio bem, pensamos que podíamos arrancar essa coisa de dentro de você, que podíamos transformá-lo em um garoto normal, mas você estava bichado desde o começo, e para mim chegou... coruja!**

 

– Espero que seja alguém avisando que está indo buscar você… – Lily disse, apertando a mão de Harry com força – Você não pode ficar sozinho… Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu…

 

**A quinta coruja entrou tão vertiginosamente pela chaminé que bateu no chão e soltou um pio forte antes de voltar ao ar. Harry ergueu a mão para agarrar a carta em um envelope vermelho, mas a ave passou por cima dele e voou até tia Petúnia, que deixou escapar um berro e se abaixou protegendo o rosto com os braços. A coruja soltou o envelope na cabeça dela, fez a curva e tornou a voar direto para a chaminé.**

**Harry correu para apanhar a carta, mas Petúnia chegou primeiro.**

 

– Um berrador? – Sirius perguntou, confuso – Quem mandaria um berrador?

– Não é apenas um berrador, é um berrador para Petúnia, quem mandaria um berrador para Petúnia? – Tiago perguntou, chocado.

 

**— A senhora pode abrir, se quiser, mas de qualquer maneira eu vou ouvir o que a carta diz. É um berrador.**

**— Largue isso, Petúnia! — rugiu o tio. — Não toque, pode ser perigoso.**

**— Está endereçada a mim — disse ela com a voz trêmula. — Está endereçada a mim, Válter, olhe! _Sra. Petúnia Dursley, Rua dos Alfeneiros, Número Quatro, Cozinha..._**

 

– Quem quer que seja está vigiando vocês. – Tiago disse, apreensivo – Não teria outra forma da pessoa saber que Petúnia está na cozinha…

– Poucas pessoas poderiam estar vigiando. – Sirius disse, desconfiado – Não tem muitas pessoas no mundo que saibam onde fica a casa dos Dursley. Apenas o ministério, os professores de Hogwarts e os Weasley… Se não mais pessoas já teriam aparecido na porta deles atrás de Harry… Ainda mais antes do que aconteceu no cemitério…

 

**Ela prendeu a respiração, horrorizada. O envelope vermelho começara a fumegar.**

**— Abre! — apressou-a Harry. — Acaba logo com isso! O envelope vai se abrir mesmo.**

**— Não.**

**A mão de tia Petúnia tremia. Ela olhava a esmo pela cozinha como se procurasse uma saída para fugir, mas tarde demais – o envelope pegou fogo.**

**Com um grito, tia Petúnia largou-o no chão.**

**Uma voz horrível saiu da carta em chamas e ecoou pelo aposento fechado.**

**— _Lembre-se da última, Petúnia._**

 

– Da última? – Frank perguntou, confuso – Da última o que?

– Da última vez em que pensaram em mandar Harry embora? Da última carta? Da última vez que Voldemort atacou? – Remo cogitou – São as únicas coisas que consigo imaginar assim, logo de cara…

– O importante é, o que isso significa para Petúnia? – Tiago perguntou, balançando as pernas, ansioso.

 

**Petúnia pareceu que ia desmaiar. Afundou na cadeira ao lado de Duda, o rosto nas mãos. A carta se consumiu silenciosamente e só restaram cinzas.**

**— Que foi isso? — perguntou tio Válter rouco. — Quê... eu não... Petúnia?**

**Tia Petúnia não respondeu, Duda olhou abobado para a mãe, boquiaberto. O silêncio parecia subir em espirais. Harry observou a tia, atônito, sua cabeça latejando tanto que parecia que ia explodir.**

**— Petúnia, querida? — chamou tio Válter timidamente. — Petúnia?**

**Ela ergueu a cabeça. Ainda tremia. Engoliu em seco.**

**— O garoto... o garoto terá de ficar, Válter — disse ela com a voz fraca.**

 

– O que quer que seja a última, fez ela tomar uma atitude e falar que Harry não pode ir embora… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Com isso, só consigo imaginar que a carta seja de Dumbledore… Não consigo imaginar outro bruxo que tenha tido algum contato com ela…

– Tem mais um bruxo que teve contato com Petúnia. – Lily disse, virando-se para Severo ansiosa.

– Você acha que Snape pode ter mandado essa carta a ela? – Tiago perguntou, descrente.

– Não sei… – Lily deu de ombros – Mas Severo já teve contato com Petúnia… 

– Mas não acho que ele tenha qualquer relação com essa carta. – Remo afirmou, olhando para Severo de soslaio – Apenas acho que não… Não tenho um motivo. 

– Mas se Dumbledore está vigiando os Dursley… – Alice começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

– Nós sabemos que Dumbledore está vigiando Harry… – Tiago afirmou, categórico – Mundungo deveria estar vigiando Harry quando tudo aconteceu… Já deve ter alguém de olho de novo…

– Então porque Dumbledore não tira Harry da casa dos Dursley? – Frank completou a pergunta de Alice.

– Provavelmente por causa da proteção… Mas Harry estaria muito bem protegido com os Weasley. – Sirius bufou, desgostoso. 

 

**— Q-quê?**

**— Ele fica — disse Petúnia sem olhar para Harry. Pôs-se de pé.**

**— Ele... mas Petúnia...**

**— Se nós o atirarmos na rua, os vizinhos vão falar. — Depressa ela foi recuperando os seus modos secos e meio ríspidos, embora continuasse muito pálida. — Vão fazer perguntas embaraçosas, vão querer saber que fim levou. Teremos de ficar com ele.**

 

– É óbvio que isso é apenas uma desculpa que ela inventou para fazer ele calar a boca! – Sirius afirmou, categórico.

– E isso significa que ela tem fortes motivos para não querer deixar Harry sair da casa deles… – Tiago disse, pensativo – Talvez Dumbledore tenha falado para ela que Harry estaria protegido na casa dela… Ele deixou uma carta com Harry quando o deixou no batente da porta… 

– Então você acha que ela pode estar tentando proteger o Harry? – Lily perguntou, lacrimejando.

– Pode ser que sim. – Tiago deu de ombros – Pelo menos combina com o que vimos um pouco antes… Quando ela deixou a máscara dela cair e olhou de verdade para Harry…

– Então apesar de tudo… Minha irmã está protegendo o Harry. – Lily disse, com um meio sorriso lacrimoso, apertando as mãos de Harry e Tiago com força.

 

**Tio Válter começou a murchar como um pneu velho.**

**— Mas, Petúnia, querida...**

**Petúnia não lhe deu atenção. Virou-se para Harry.**

**— Você vai ficar no seu quarto — disse. — Não pode sair de casa. Agora vá se deitar.**

**Harry não se mexeu.**

**— De quem era o berrador?**

**— Não faça perguntas — retorquiu asperamente a tia.**

**— A senhora tem contato com os bruxos?**

**— Eu disse para você ir se deitar!**

**— Que queria dizer o berrador? Lembre-se da última o quê?**

**— Vá se deitar!**

**— Como...?**

**— VOCÊ OUVIU O QUE SUA TIA FALOU, AGORA VÁ SE DEITAR!**

 

– Ela disse para ele não sair de casa. – Tiago disse, encarando Lily – Ela não teria motivo para fazer isso se não tivesse medo que alguma coisa acontecesse com ele… Ela sabe que ele está em perigo.

– E ela não quer que ele saia de casa… – Lily suspirou, pesadamente – Pelo menos minha irmã não se transformou completamente em um monstro… 

– Vamos continuar de uma vez. – Sirius disse, pegando o livro das mãos de Remo, ansioso – Precisamos saber como vai ser essa audiência…

– Espero que não demore muito para chegar a audiência. – Remo disse, ansioso.

Sirius tossiu e abriu o livro no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo III – A guarda avançada.**


	3. A guarda avançada

**– A guarda avançada.**

 

– Espero sinceramente que isso signifique que Harry vai ser resgatado… – Sirius bufou, encarando o livro.

– Não imagino outro significado para o nome desse capítulo. – Remo suspirou, resignado – Com Voldemort de volta, não deve ser muito seguro para Harry sair da casa sem estar bem acompanhado…

– Mas uma guarda? – Lily perguntou, assustada – Harry realmente precisa de toda uma guarda para sair de casa?

– Eu diria que é o tipo de coisa que Dumbledore poderia fazer sozinho sem problemas. – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas ele é um bruxo muito ocupado, não é? – completou, irônico.

– Dumbledore poderia simplesmente aparecer e levar o Harry em aparatação acompanhada, não seria problema algum… – Remo disse, concordando com Tiago enfaticamente – Ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu. 

 

**_Acabei de ser atacado por dementadores e poderei ser expulso de Hogwarts. Quero saber o que está acontecendo e quando vou sair daqui._ **

 

– E já deveria saber há muito tempo. – Tiago bufou, frustrado – Nem ao menos deveria estar sendo obrigado a passar por tudo isso sozinho… – completou, trocando um olhar com Sirius – Acho que eu esperava mais de você…

– Eu já disse, – Sirius suspirou, resignado – devem ter me impedido de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar… Eu devo estar sendo tratado como um adolescente, da mesma maneira que Harry… Afinal, sou um fugitivo, não posso fazer muita coisa, não é?

– Espero que a gente descubra logo tudo o que está acontecendo… – Lily disse, ansiosa.

 

**Harry copiou essas palavras em três folhas de pergaminho separadas, no instante em que chegou à escrivaninha de seu quarto às escuras. Endereçou a primeira a Sirius, a segunda a Rony e a terceira a Hermione.**

 

– Desconfio de que as cartas para Rony e Hermione vão parar no mesmo lugar… – Remo disse, olhando de soslaio para Hermione e Rony.

– Não acho que tenham culpa… – Sirius disse, compreensivo – Ninguém deve ter autorização para falar a verdade para Harry…

– Por que Dumbledore além de tudo resolveu isolá-lo! – Tiago bufou, trocando um olhar com Harry – Isso é ridículo, você não devia ter ficado sozinho, com os trouxas, depois de tudo o que aconteceu!

– Não mesmo. – Lily concordou, com um suspiro triste.

 

**Sua coruja, Edwiges, estava fora caçando; a gaiola sobre a escrivaninha estava vazia. O garoto ficou andando para lá e para cá esperando a ave voltar, a cabeça latejando, o cérebro acelerado demais para adormecer, mesmo que seus olhos ardessem e coçassem de cansaço. Suas costas doíam do esforço de carregar Duda para casa, e os dois galos em sua cabeça, onde a janela e o primo haviam batido, estavam latejando com muita intensidade.**

**Ele andava para frente e para trás, roído de raiva e frustração, rilhando os dentes e fechando os punhos, lançando olhares furiosos para o céu vazio, exceto pelas estrelas, todas as vezes que passava pela janela. Os dementadores enviados para apanhá-lo, a Sra. Figg e Mundungo Fletcher seguindo-o em segredo, depois a suspensão de Hogwarts e a audiência do Ministério da Magia – e ainda assim ninguém lhe contava o que estava acontecendo.**

 

– Você está direcionando sua raiva às pessoas erradas… – Sirius murmurou, levantando os olhos do livro – Apenas uma pessoa pode te dar todas as respostas que você espera.

 

**E o quê, o que queria dizer aquele berrador? Que voz horrível era aquela que ecoou, de forma tão ameaçadora, pela cozinha?**

 

– Se tiver mesmo sido Dumbledore quem enviou o berrador, deve ter usado um feitiço modificador de voz para que Harry não soubesse que era ele… – Tiago disse, pensativo.

– Mesmo que não tenha sido Dumbledore. – Remo ponderou – Quem quer que seja deve ter usado esse feitiço. Isso significa que Harry conhece a pessoa que mandou o berrador, ou a pessoa não teria razão para disfarçar a voz.

– Ainda acho mais provável que tenha sido Dumbledore… – Tiago coçou a cabeça – Dentro do que sabemos apenas ele e Snape tiveram qualquer contato com Petúnia… E sabemos muito bem que Snape não está interessado em proteger Harry…

– Não temos certeza disso. – Lily murmurou, fazendo Severo sentir que ainda tinha uma chance em manter pelo menos a amizade entre eles.

 

**Por que ele continuava preso ali sem informações? Por que todos o estavam tratando como uma criança malcomportada? Não faça mais mágicas, não saia de casa...**

**Deu um pontapé no malão da escola ao passar, mas, ao invés de aliviar a raiva, ele ficou pior, pois agora sentia uma dor aguda no dedão, para somar às outras no resto do corpo.**

 

– Você precisa tentar manter a calma. – Lily suspirou, encarando o livro com apreensão – Pessoas nervosas tomam atitudes impensadas… 

 

**Ao passar mancando pela janela, Edwiges entrou farfalhando suavemente as asas, como um fantasminha.**

**— Já não era sem tempo! — rosnou Harry, quando a ave pousou com leveza em cima da gaiola. — Pode largar isso aí, tenho trabalho para você!**

**Os grandes olhos redondos e âmbar da coruja o miraram, com uma expressão de censura, por cima do sapo morto que trazia ao bico.**

 

– Você não devia descontar sua raiva na pobre coruja… – Alice disse, com um meio sorriso triste – Ela não tem culpa…

– Sei que não. – Harry disse, baixando os olhos, arrependido.

 

**— Vem cá — disse-lhe o dono, apanhando os três rolinhos de pergaminho e uma correia de couro para amarrá-los à perna escamosa da ave. — Leve estas mensagens diretamente a Sirius, Rony e Hermione e não volte aqui sem respostas longas e completas. Se for preciso, não pare de dar bicadas neles até escreverem respostas de tamanho decente. Entendeu?**

 

– Ela entendeu muito bem… – Rony murmurou consigo mesmo, encarando uma pálida cicatriz em seu dedo indicador direito.

 

**Edwiges soltou um pio abafado, seu bico ainda cheio de sapo.**

**— Então vai andando — falou Harry.**

**Ela partiu imediatamente. No momento em que se foi, Harry se atirou na cama sem se despir e ficou olhando para o teto. Além de todos os outros sentimentos infelizes, ele agora sentia remorso por ter sido tão rabugento com Edwiges; era a única amiga que tinha no número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Mas ele a compensaria quando voltasse com respostas de Sirius, Rony e Hermione.**

**Seus amigos com certeza iriam responder depressa; não podiam ignorar um ataque de dementadores. Ele provavelmente acordaria no dia seguinte e encontraria três grossas cartas recheadas de solidariedade e planos para sua imediata remoção para A Toca. E com essa ideia reconfortante, o sono o venceu, sufocando outros pensamentos.**

 

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam se sentindo levemente culpados por não terem respondido.

– Isso é culpa. – Remo disse, indicando Rony e Hermione com a cabeça – Vocês não responderam, não é?

– Você sabe que não podemos falar. – Hermione disse, baixando os olhos constrangida.

– Não precisa responder. – Frank disse, observando-a com atenção – Sua atitude já disse o bastante.

– Não podíamos responder! – Rony disse, frustrado, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Hermione – Não me olhe assim, – ele completou, virando-se para ela – não é realmente como se eles já não soubessem disso!

– Mas você não devia estar confirmando nada! – Hermione disse, colocando as mãos na cintura autoritária.

– Acho melhor você voltar a ler. – Gina disse, dando uma leve cotovelada em Sirius – Se deixar eles começarem a discutir não vamos sair daqui nunca.

 

**Mas Edwiges não regressou na manhã seguinte. Harry passou o dia no quarto, saindo apenas para ir ao banheiro. Três vezes naquele dia, tia Petúnia empurrou comida para dentro do quarto pela aba que tio Válter instalara três verões passados. Todas as vezes que Harry a ouvia se aproximar, tentava interrogá-la sobre o berrador, mas teria sido melhor interrogar a maçaneta, porque não obtinha resposta alguma. Afora isso, os Dursley se mantiveram bem longe do seu quarto. Harry não via sentido em impor a eles sua companhia; mais uma briga não resolveria nada, exceto, talvez, deixá-lo tão aborrecido que acabaria apelando para a magia proibida.**

 

– Essa é uma atitude bem mais prudente. – Alice disse, dando um meio sorriso a Harry.

 

**As coisas continuaram nesse ritmo durante três dias inteiros. Harry sentia-se invadido por uma energia excessiva que o impedia de se concentrar em qualquer coisa, momentos em que caminhava pelo quarto furioso com todo o mundo, por deixarem-no remoendo seus problemas sozinho; essa energia se alternava com uma letargia tão absoluta que era capaz de ficar deitado na cama uma hora inteira, olhando atordoado para o teto, sofrendo só de pensar, apavorado, na audiência no Ministério.**

 

– Sinto muito, Harry. – Hermione disse, encarando o amigo com pesar – Eu realmente queria… Não posso falar…

– Eu sei, Mione. – Harry disse, sorrindo para a amiga – Não se preocupe com isso.

– Também queria ter… – Rony começou, mas Harry o interrompeu.

– Eu sei. 

 

**E se o condenassem? E se ele fosse expulso e sua varinha partida ao meio? Que iria fazer, aonde iria? Não poderia voltar a viver o tempo todo com os Dursley, não agora que conhecia o outro mundo, aquele ao qual pertencia. Será que poderia ir morar com Sirius, como o padrinho oferecera havia um ano, antes de ser forçado a fugir do Ministério? Será que dariam permissão a Harry para morar sozinho, sendo ainda menor de idade? Ou será que decidiriam por ele o local aonde ir? Será que sua infração do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo fora suficientemente grave para mandá-lo a uma cela em Azkaban? Sempre que tal pensamento lhe ocorria, Harry invariavelmente se levantava da cama e recomeçava a caminhar.**

 

– Sua infração não é o bastante nem ao menos para te suspender de Hogwarts, – Tiago afirmou categórico – muito menos para te mandar para Azkaban… 

– E se o ministério estiver completamente louco a ponto de realmente expulsar você, – Sirius disse, descrente – você já tinha idade o bastante para escolher onde gostaria de morar… E não sei onde meu eu-futuro está morando, mas tenho certeza de que a oferta de abrigo ainda está valendo. 

– Espero que você não continue vivendo escondido em cavernas por ai… – Lily disse, com um suspiro – Era de se pensar que sabendo que você é inocente Dumbledore te ajudaria a arranjar um lugar seguro para viver…

– Acho melhor não voltarmos a falar de Dumbledore por enquanto. – Tiago bufou – Já estou bem decepcionado com as atitudes dele sem pensar em como Sirius estava vivendo em uma caverna e comendo ratos e ele não fez nada além de indicar a caverna para ajudar… Quero dizer… Ele poderia ao menos mandar comida, mas não…

– Acho que você tem razão. – Harry o interrompeu cuidadoso – É melhor não voltarmos a falar de Dumbledore por hora.

 

**Na quarta noite depois da partida de Edwiges, o garoto estava deitado em uma de suas fases de apatia, mirando o teto, a mente exausta e vazia, quando seu tio entrou no quarto. Harry virou lentamente a cabeça e olhou para ele.**

**Válter estava usando seu melhor terno e tinha uma expressão de enorme presunção.**

**— Vamos sair — anunciou.**

**— Como disse?**

**— Nós, isto é, sua tia, Duda e eu, vamos sair.**

**— Ótimo — respondeu Harry inexpressivamente, voltando a mirar o teto.**

**— Você não deverá sair do seu quarto enquanto estivermos fora.**

**— O.K.**

**— Você não deverá ligar a televisão, nem o som, nem nada que nos pertence.**

**— Certo.**

**— Você não deverá roubar comida da geladeira.**

**— O.k.**

**— Vou trancar sua porta.**

**— Pode trancar.**

 

– Ele é realmente burro, não é? – Frank perguntou retoricamente – Se Harry realmente quiser sair do quarto ele vai sair… 

 

**Tio Válter encarou Harry, abertamente desconfiado dessa falta de oposição, em seguida saiu pisando forte e fechou a porta ao passar. Harry ouviu a chave girar na fechadura e os passos do tio descerem pesadamente a escada. Alguns minutos depois, ouviu as portas do carro baterem, o ruído de um motor e o som inconfundível de um carro deixando rapidamente a entrada da garagem.**

**Harry ficou indiferente à saída dos Dursley. Tanto fazia os tios estarem ou não em casa. Não conseguia sequer dirigir suas energias para se levantar e acender a luz. O quarto ia escurecendo depressa, mas ele continuava deitado, apurando os ouvidos para escutar os ruídos da noite pela janela que mantinha o tempo todo aberta, esperando o momento abençoado em que Edwiges voltaria.**

 

– Depois de quatro dias você ainda estava esperando que ela voltasse com respostas? – Remo perguntou descrente e como resposta, Harry apenas deu de ombros.

– Depois de quatro dias eu já não tinha mais lugares para ela bicar. – Rony murmurou para Hermione.

 

**A casa vazia rangia por inteiro. Os canos de água gargarejavam.**

**Harry permaneceu nessa espécie de estupor, sem pensar em nada, imerso em infelicidade.**

**Então, com toda a clareza, ele ouviu um estrondo lá embaixo, na cozinha. Sentou-se imediatamente, escutando com atenção. Os Dursley não poderiam ter voltado, era cedo demais, e, de todo o jeito, ele não ouvira barulho de carro. Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos, em seguida vozes.**

**Ladrões, pensou, deslizando para fora da cama e ficando em pé – mas, uma fração de segundo depois, lhe ocorreu que ladrões falariam em voz baixa, e quem estava andando pela cozinha certamente não estava preocupado com isso.**

 

– Pelo menos não são mais dementadores. – Alice disse, apreensiva – Dementadores não falam…

– Mas pode ser alguém que quer fazer mal ao Harry. – Lily disse, apertando o braço de Tiago, nervosa.

– Acredito que não. – Tiago respondeu, tentando acalmá-la – Não acho que Voldemort e os comensais da morte saibam o endereço dos Dursley… E suponho que a proteção que Harry tem na casa deles não permitiria que Voldemort chegasse lá…

– Mas não teria como impedir os comensais da morte, teria? – Frank perguntou, curioso.

– Acho que não… – Sirius disse, olhando de soslaio para Severo – Mas não sei como eles poderiam saber o endereço.

– Alguém infiltrado no ministério. – Severo murmurou, chamando a atenção de todos.

– Vamos apenas esperar que não seja ninguém que queira fazer mal a Harry. – Remo disse, fazendo sinal para Sirius continuar lendo.

 

**Ele apanhou a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e ficou de frente para a porta do quarto, escutando com a máxima atenção. No momento seguinte, Harry se sobressaltou ao ouvir um forte estalo e ver sua porta se escancarar.**

**O garoto ficou parado, imóvel, olhando através da porta aberta para o patamar escuro, fazendo força para ouvir, mas não houve nenhum outro som.**

 

– Quem quer que seja, abriu a porta à distância… – Remo disse, pensativo – Então a pessoa teria que saber que você estaria no quarto e que estaria trancado.

– Então devem ser as pessoas que Dumbledore mandou para te buscar. – Lily disse, ligeiramente aliviada – Sabemos que eles estavam vigiando…

– Só quero saber quem faz parte dessa guarda avançada. – Sirius disse, voltando a ler, curioso.

 

**Ele hesitou um instante, depois saiu rápida e silenciosamente do quarto e foi até a escada.**

**Seu coração parecia ter disparado para a garganta. Havia gente parada no hall escuro embaixo, cujas silhuetas a luz da rua recortava ao entrar pelo vidro da porta; oito ou nove pessoas, todas, até onde Harry conseguia ver, olhando para cima.**

**— Baixe a varinha, garoto, antes que você arranque os olhos de alguém — disse uma voz baixa e rouca.**

**O coração de Harry bateu descontrolado. Reconhecia aquela voz, mas não baixou a varinha.**

**— Professor Moody? — perguntou hesitante.**

**— Não sei bem quanto a “Professor” — rosnou a voz — nunca cheguei a ensinar muito tempo, não é mesmo? Vem até aqui, queremos ver você direito.**

 

– O verdadeiro Moody. – Tiago disse, com um meio sorriso – Você não poderia ter alguém melhor na sua guarda… 

– Mesmo assim, – Remo disse, apreensivo – já fomos enganados por uma pessoa fingindo ser Moody, é mais prudente checar antes de ir com ele…

– Mas Harry não teria como checar, – Lily disse, voltando a apertar o braço de Tiago – ele nunca conheceu realmente o verdadeiro Moody… E se for alguém fingindo ser ele novamente?

Tiago, sem saber como responder, apenas acenou para Sirius continuar lendo.

 

**Harry baixou ligeiramente a varinha, mas não afrouxou a mão, nem se mexeu.**

**Tinha muito boas razões para desconfiar. Recentemente passara nove meses em companhia de alguém que achava que era Olho-Tonto Moody e acabou descobrindo que não era ele, mas um impostor, que ainda por cima tentara matá-lo antes de ser desmascarado.**

 

– Harry não é burro. – Remo disse, encarando Harry com orgulho – Ele não vai simplesmente sair pela porta com Moody sem saber se ele realmente é quem diz ser…

– Me sinto bem melhor assim. – Lily disse, afrouxando ligeiramente o aperto no braço de Tiago.

 

**Mas, antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer, uma segunda voz, ligeiramente rouca, flutuou até o alto da escada.**

**— Tudo bem, Harry. Viemos buscar você.**

**O coração do garoto deu um salto. Reconheceu aquela voz também, embora não a ouvisse havia mais de um ano.**

**— Professor Lupin? — exclamou incrédulo. — É o senhor?**

 

– Remo! – Sirius exclamou, levantando os olhos do livro, satisfeito – Já estava me perguntando quando você voltaria a aparecer nesses livros.

– O triste é ver como Harry insiste em me chamar apenas de professor Lupin. – Remo suspirou, resignado – Tão formal… 

– Parte da culpa é sua, não é? – Tiago deu de ombros – Seu eu-futuro mantinha a distância adequada para um professor, faz sentido que Harry tenha se acostumado a te tratar apenas como professor, mesmo depois do que ele descobriu no final do terceiro ano…

– Mas vamos mudar isso também. – Lily disse, sorrindo para Remo com carinho – Você não vai se afastar de nós.

– Nunca. – Sirius afirmou, categórico.

 

**— Por que estamos todos parados no escuro? — disse uma terceira voz completamente desconhecida, de uma mulher. — Lumus.**

**A ponta de uma varinha acendeu, iluminando o hall com luz mágica. Harry piscou. As pessoas embaixo estavam amontoadas ao pé da escada, olhando-o com atenção, algumas até esticando o pescoço para vê-lo melhor.**

**Remo Lupin era quem estava mais próximo de Harry. Embora ainda jovem, Lupin parecia cansado e bem doente; tinha mais cabelos brancos do que quando o garoto se despedira dele, e suas vestes estavam mais remendadas e gastas que nunca. Ainda assim, ele olhava para Harry com um grande sorriso, que o garoto tentou retribuir apesar do seu estado de choque.**

 

– Resta saber se você está assim por causa da proximidade da lua cheia, ou porque não está conseguindo se cuidar durante o resto do mês. – Tiago disse, encarando Remo, preocupado.

– Nem ao menos sei qual das duas opções é pior. – Remo suspirou, resignado.

 

**— Ahhh, ele é igualzinho ao que eu imaginei — disse a bruxa que segurava no alto a varinha acesa. Parecia a mais jovem do grupo; tinha um rosto pálido em feitio de coração, olhos escuros e cintilantes e cabelos curtos e espetados, roxo berrante. — E aí, beleza, Harry?**

**— É, vejo o que quis dizer, Remo — disse um bruxo negro e careca parado no círculo mais externo do grupo; tinha uma voz grave e lenta e usava um único brinco de ouro na orelha — ele é a cara do Tiago.**

**— Exceto pelos olhos — disse a voz asmática de um bruxo de cabelos prateados mais ao fundo. — São os olhos de Lily.**

 

– Obviamente essas pessoas nos conhecem. – Tiago disse, encarando o livro com a testa franzida – Mas não consigo me lembrar de ninguém que se encaixe nessas características no momento…

– Talvez sejam pessoas que conhecemos depois da escola. – Lily deu de ombros – Não sabemos o que aconteceu entre o fim do nosso sétimo ano e o nascimento do Harry…

– Pode ser. – Remo disse, pensativo – Devem ser pessoas que vocês conheceram no trabalho…

– Se eu realmente fiz o que queria fazer, eu me tornei auror… – Tiago disse, encarando Frank, cuidadoso – Sabemos que você conseguiu… Essas pessoas devem ser aurores que trabalharam conosco…

– É provável. – Frank concordou lentamente – Mas o ministério não está contra Harry? Por que aurores ajudariam a tirar ele da casa dos trouxas?

– Talvez sejam aurores que são fiéis a Dumbledore. – Sirius deu de ombros – Ele tem o talento de convencer as pessoas a fazerem o que ele acha melhor.

 

**Olho-Tonto Moody, que possuía longos cabelos grisalhos e um nariz a que faltava um pedaço, observava Harry, desconfiado, apertando os olhos díspares. Um era muito pequeno, escuro e arisco, o outro, grande, redondo, azul elétrico – o olho mágico que podia ver através de paredes, portas e da nuca do próprio Moody.**

**— Você tem certeza que é ele, Lupin? Seria uma grossa mancada se levássemos um Comensal da Morte fazendo-se passar por Harry. Devíamos perguntar a ele alguma coisa que só o verdadeiro Potter saiba. A não ser que alguém tenha trazido um pouco de soro da verdade.**

 

– Esse sim é o Moody que eu conheço. – Tiago disse, com um sorriso satisfeito – Nunca se pode ser precavido demais.

 

**— Harry, que forma assume o seu Patrono? — perguntou Lupin.**

**— De veado — respondeu Harry, nervoso.**

 

– Acho que pouquíssimas pessoas conheciam essa informação... – Lily disse, abrindo um sorriso para Tiago.

 

**— É ele mesmo, Olho-Tonto — confirmou Lupin.**

**Muito consciente de que todos continuavam de olhos fixos nele, Harry desceu as escadas, guardando a varinha no bolso traseiro das jeans enquanto descia.**

**— Não guarde a varinha aí, garoto! — berrou Moody. — E se pegar fogo? Bruxos mais sabidos que você já perderam as nádegas, sabe!**

 

– É sério isso? – Alice questionou, risonha – Alguém realmente perdeu as nádegas por colocar a varinha no bolso de trás?

– Moody não é conhecido por brincar… – Tiago disse, às gargalhadas – Mas vai saber, né?

 

**— Quem é que você ouviu dizer que perdeu a nádega? — perguntou interessada a bruxa de cabelos roxos.**

**— Não se preocupe com isso, e você guarde a varinha longe do bolso traseiro! — vociferou Olho-Tonto. — Medidas de segurança elementares para o uso da varinha, ninguém se preocupa mais com elas. — E saiu mancando para a cozinha. — E estou vendo você — disse, irritado, quando a mulher girou os olhos para o teto.**

**Lupin estendeu a mão e apertou a de Harry.**

**— Como é que você tem andado? — perguntou, examinando Harry atentamente.**

**— Ó-ótimo...**

**Harry mal podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse mesmo acontecendo. Quatro semanas sem nada, nem o menor indício de um plano para removê-lo da Rua dos Alfeneiros e, de repente, um bando de bruxos inesperados em sua casa como se isso já estivesse combinado há séculos. O garoto correu os olhos pelas pessoas que rodeavam Lupin; todos continuavam a observá-lo com avidez.**

 

– Acho que a pessoa que criou o plano não achou relevante te informar. – Tiago bufou – Está virando um assunto recorrente…

 

**Sentia-se muito consciente de que não penteava os cabelos havia quatro dias.**

 

– Não que isso realmente faça diferença… – Gina disse, com uma risadinha, encarando os cabelos de Harry e Tiago – Você penteou os cabelos hoje de manhã e ainda assim parece que não penteia há quatro dias… 

– Faz parte do nosso charme natural. – Tiago disse, passando os dedos pelos cabelos para bagunçá-los ainda mais – Mas é um tanto irônico sabe…

– O que é irônico? – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

– Meu pai na verdade criou a poção de cabelo Sleekeazy… – Tiago disse, rindo – É claro que isso foi antes dele entrar para o ministério… 

– Essa é a poção que eu usei no baile de inverno! – Hermione disse, abismada.

– Imaginei que fosse. – Tiago disse, às gargalhadas – Essa poção foi a responsável por quadruplicar o ouro da família.

– Você é filho do criador da poção de domar cabelos mais famosa do mundo bruxo… – Lily disse, com uma risadinha – E seus cabelos são indomáveis!

– Minha mão sempre se diverte muito com isso. – Tiago disse, com uma piscadela – Acho que meu pai já usou litros da poção em mim… Por algum motivo nunca funcionou… Duvido que funcione em você. – Acrescentou virando-se para Harry.

 

**— Eu... vocês estão realmente com sorte que os Dursley tenham saído... — murmurou.**

**— Sorte nada! — disse a mulher de cabelos roxos. — Fui eu que os tirei do caminho. Mandei uma carta pelo correio dos trouxas dizendo que estavam entre os finalistas do Concurso do Gramado Mais Bem Cuidado da Grã-Bretanha. Eles estão a caminho da festa de entrega do prêmio neste momento... ou pensam que estão.**

 

– Não é possível que eles tenham acreditado nisso! – Alice disse, com uma risada – Eles estão no meio de uma seca!

– Eles são esnobes o bastante para acreditar nisso. – Lily disse, revirando os olhos – É o tipo de coisa perfeitamente normal de que Petúnia gosta tanto…

 

**Harry teve uma visão passageira da cara do tio Válter quando descobrisse que não havia concurso algum.**

**— Vamos embora, não vamos? — perguntou ele. — Logo?**

**— Quase imediatamente — disse Lupin — vamos só aguardar o sinal verde.**

**— Aonde vamos? Para A Toca? — perguntou Harry, esperançoso.**

**— Não, não para A Toca — respondeu Lupin, conduzindo Harry para a cozinha; o grupinho de bruxos os acompanhou, ainda examinando o garoto, cheios de curiosidade. — Arriscado demais. Montamos o quartel-general em um lugar difícil de encontrar. Levou algum tempo...**

 

– Um lugar difícil de encontrar? – Sirius levantou os olhos do livro, pensativo – Faz sentido A Toca ser um lugar arriscado demais… Todo mundo sabe da associação de Harry com os Weasley…

– Mas não consigo imaginar um lugar difícil de encontrar. – Tiago disse, completando o pensamento de Sirius – Acho que a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar para ver…

 

**Olho-Tonto Moody agora estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, tomando goles de um frasco de bolso, seu olho mágico girava em todas as direções, apreciando os muitos aparelhos que os Dursley usavam para poupar trabalho.**

**— Este é o Alastor Moody, Harry — continuou Lupin, apontando para o bruxo.**

**— É, eu sei — respondeu Harry pouco à vontade. Dava uma sensação esquisita ser apresentado a alguém que ele achava que conhecia havia um ano.**

**— E essa é Ninfadora...**

**— Não me chame de Ninfadora — pediu a jovem bruxa com um arrepio — sou Tonks.**

**— Ninfadora Tonks, que prefere ser conhecida apenas pelo sobrenome — concluiu Lupin.**

 

– Ninfadora Tonks? – Sirius repetiu, descrente – Ela é minha prima! É a filha da minha prima Andrômeda com Ted Tonks! Deve ter uns 3 anos agora…

– Então ela não pode ser uma das pessoas que nos reconhece… – Tiago disse, pensativo – Se ela tem 3 anos, tinha no máximo 7 quando Harry nasceu e nós… 

– Achei que as pessoas da sua família tinham nomes de estrelas ou constelações… – Alice perguntou, preenchendo o silêncio deixado por Tiago.

– Nem todos. – Sirius deu de ombros – É mais uma tradição de nomear o filho mais velho… Narcisa por exemplo tem nome de flor… E não acho que Andrômeda ia querer seguir as tradições depois de ser deserdada…

 

**— Você também iria preferir se a tonta da sua mãe tivesse lhe dado o nome de Ninfadora — murmurou Tonks.**

 

– Andrômeda não gostaria nada de saber disso. – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso carinhoso – Ela ficou tão feliz quando Ninfadora nasceu… É claro que mal a conheci. Enquanto morava com meus pais não podia falar com Andrômeda, e no resto do tempo estava aqui em Hogwarts… 

 

**— E esse é Kingsley Shacklebolt — disse ele indicando o bruxo negro e alto, que fez uma reverência. — Elifas Doge. — O bruxo de voz asmática fez um aceno com a cabeça. — Dédalo Diggle...**

**— Já nos encontramos antes — esganiçou-se o excitável Diggle, deixando cair a cartola roxa.**

**— Emmeline Vance. — Uma bruxa de ar imponente acenou a cabeça coberta por um xale verde-água.**

 

– Emmeline. – Lily disse, com um sorriso – Ela está no nosso ano. – completou, virando-se para Harry – É da Corvinal… Sempre foi muito gentil comigo. Mas nunca fomos muito próximas… 

– Talvez tenhamos nos aproximado mais depois da escola. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar com Lily.

 

**— Estúrgio Podmore. — Um bruxo de queixo quadrado e chapéu cor de palha deu uma piscadela. — E Héstia Jones. — Perto da torradeira, uma bruxa, de faces coradas e cabelos negros, deu um adeusinho.**

**Harry cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça cada bruxo, à medida que foram apresentados. Desejou que olhassem para outra coisa ou pessoa que não fosse ele; era como se repentinamente o tivessem feito subir a um palco.**

 

– Se eles estão ai é porque acreditam em você, e sabem que Voldemort realmente voltou. – Remo disse, com um meio sorriso triste – Então eles sabem que você sobreviveu a ele duas vezes… 

– O que é muito para alguém que acabou de fazer 15 anos. – Sirius disse, concordando enfaticamente.

 

**Ficou imaginando também por que havia tantos bruxos presentes.**

**— Um número surpreendente de pessoas se apresentaram como voluntárias para vir buscá-lo — disse Lupin, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Harry; os cantos de sua boca mexeram ligeiramente.**

 

– Pelo menos sabemos que um bom número de pessoas sabe a verdade. – Alice disse, desconfortável – No mínimo aquelas que sabem que o Ministério nem sempre é sincero...

– Que bom que você agora é uma dessas pessoas. – Neville disse, trocando um sorriso com Frank e Alice.

– E assim que eu puder vou tentar convencer meus pais de que não devemos confiar completamente no Profeta e no Ministério… – Alice disse, categórica.

 

**— Ah, foi, quanto mais melhor — disse Moody sombriamente. — Somos a sua guarda, Potter.**

**— Estamos só esperando o sinal de que podemos partir sem perigo — disse Lupin, espiando pela janela da cozinha. — Temos uns quinze minutos.**

**— Muito limpos, não são, esses trouxas? — comentou a bruxa chamada Tonks, que corria os olhos pela cozinha com grande interesse.**

**— Meu pai é nascido-trouxa e é um velho porcalhão. Suponho que isto varie como acontece entre os bruxos?**

 

– Para quem tem um pai nascido-trouxa ela não parece saber muito sobre os trouxas… – Lily disse, franzindo a testa.

– Ela foi criada no nosso mundo. – Sirius deu de ombros – E eu poderia apostar que apesar de tudo, Andrômeda criou ela mais ou menos do modo em que fomos criados… Provavelmente sem a parte em que os trouxas são todos impuros e que devemos nos proteger ao máximo deles.

– Ou seja, mesmo tendo um pai nascido-trouxa, ela continua sem saber muito sobre eles? – Lily questionou, com óbvio desagrado.

– É complicado… – Hermione disse, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Lily – Mas depois que eu descobri que era bruxa passei muito mais tempo entre outros bruxos do que entre trouxas. Acho que foi no quinto ano mesmo que percebi que não via minha avó há mais de quatro anos…

– Acho que depois que vocês descobrem que são bruxos fica difícil voltar à vida de trouxa. – Remo disse, observando Lily e Hermione compreensivo.

– É. – Lily suspirou – Acho que sim… Depois que entrei para a escola tive muita dificuldade de me comunicar com os trouxas que não conheciam o nosso mundo…

– Então, depois que nos formamos, você também deve ter se afastado muito do mundo dos trouxas. – Tiago disse, com um meio sorriso condescendente – Acontece com a maioria dos nascidos-trouxas, assim como a maioria dos abortos…

– Pensando assim, faz todo o sentido Tonks não saber muito sobre trouxas. – Lily disse, resignada.

 

**— Hum... é — respondeu Harry. — Escute... — começou virando-se para Lupin — que é que está acontecendo, não recebi uma palavra de ninguém, o que o Vol...?**

**Vários bruxos soltaram estranhos assobios; Dédalo Diggle deixou cair a cartola outra vez e Moody vociferou:**

**— Cale-se.**

**— Quê! — exclamou Harry.**

**— Não vamos falar nada aqui, é arriscado demais — disse Moody virando o olho normal para o garoto. Seu olho mágico continuava focalizando o teto.**

 

– Agora que sabem que ele voltou, o nome dele deve dar ainda mais medo nas pessoas. – Remo disse, pensativo.

– Moody não tem medo. – Tiago disse, com um sorriso de canto de boca – Apenas acha arriscado demais falar qualquer coisa relevante em um lugar que ele não verificou pessoalmente do teto ao chão.

– Ou seja, Moody é apenas paranoico. – Sirius disse, dando uma risada.

– Precavido. – Tiago corrigiu, categórico.

 

**— Pombas — acrescentou zangado, levando uma das mãos ao olho mágico. — Não para de prender desde que aquele desgraçado o usou.**

**E com um ruído grosseiro de arroto, bem parecido com o que se ouve quando se puxa um desentupidor de pia, ele tirou o olho.**

**— Olho-Tonto, você sabe que isso é nojento, não sabe? — falou Tonks em tom de conversa.**

**— Me arranje um copo d'água, por favor, Harry — pediu Moody.**

**O garoto foi até a lavadora de louça, apanhou um copo limpo e encheu-o de água da torneira, ainda seguido pelos olhares dos bruxos. Essa incansável observação estava começando a irritá-lo.**

 

– Deve ser realmente irritante. – Lily disse, dando a Harry um sorriso empático – Mas você não pode realmente culpá-los… Eles veem em você muito mais do que você mesmo… Eles veem a esperança de um mundo melhor.

– Lily tem razão. – Sirius disse, com um suspiro profundo – As pessoas enxergam você como quem propiciou a elas 14 anos de paz… E eles acreditam que você provavelmente pode fazer isso de novo… E nós apenas gostaríamos que nada disso acontecesse e você pudesse ser um garoto normal e feliz…

Lily acenou enfaticamente em concordância trocando um sorriso triste com Harry.

– Vamos descobrir como fazer isso acontecer. – Tiago afirmou, apertando a mão de Lily com carinho.

 

**— Saúde — saudou Moody, quando Harry lhe entregou o copo. O bruxo pôs dentro o olho mágico e empurrou-o com o dedo para cima e para baixo; o olho girou em volta do copo, encarando os bruxos, um a um. — Quero ter uma visibilidade de trezentos e sessenta graus na viagem de volta.**

**— Como vamos chegar... a esse lugar a que a gente está indo? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Vassouras — disse Lupin. — É o único jeito. Você é jovem demais para aparatar, eles devem estar vigiando a rede de Flu e vai nos custar mais do que a nossa vida montar uma chave de portal sem autorização.**

 

– Seria bem mais simples se alguém levasse Harry por aparatação acompanhada. – Frank disse, pensativo.

– Com certeza. – Tiago concordou, franzindo a testa. – Mesmo que estejam indo para algum lugar onde não dê para aparatar, pelo menos poderiam aparatar até um lugar mais próximo…

– Talvez não queiram levar Harry por aparatação acompanhada por algum motivo. – Remo deu de ombros – Mesmo assim, se a distância for grande demais vai ser bem desconfortável ir de vassoura. 

– Pelo menos estão no verão. – Frank disse, pensativo – Seria impossível fazer uma viagem longa de vassoura no inverno.

 

**— Remo contou que você é um bom piloto — disse Kingsley Shacklebolt com sua voz ressonante.**

**— É excelente — confirmou Lupin, consultando o relógio. — Em todo o caso, é melhor você ir fazer a mala, Harry, queremos estar prontos para partir quando recebermos o sinal.**

**— Vou ajudá-lo — ofereceu-se Tonks, animada.**

**Ela acompanhou Harry de volta ao hall e subiu a escada, olhando para tudo com muita curiosidade e interesse.**

**— Que lugar engraçado — comentou. — É um pouco limpo demais, entende o que quero dizer? Um pouco estranho. Ah, agora está melhor — acrescentou quando entraram no quarto de Harry e acenderam a luz.**

**O quarto do garoto era certamente muito mais desarrumado que o resto da casa. Confinado nele havia quatro dias, de muito mau humor, Harry não se dera o trabalho de arrumá-lo. A maioria dos livros que possuía estava espalhada pelo chão, onde ele tentara se distrair com cada um deles e os jogara para o lado; a gaiola de Edwiges precisava ser limpa, e estava começando a feder; e seu malão estava aberto, deixando à mostra uma mistura confusa de roupas de trouxa e vestes de bruxo que haviam transbordado por todo o chão à volta.**

 

– Você não tem culpa de não estar preparado para partir. – Lily afirmou, compreensiva – Ninguém te avisou que estavam indo te buscar…

– Se os dementadores não tivessem aparecido, talvez ninguém aparecesse para buscá-lo tão cedo. – Tiago bufou, irritado – Devem ter passado os quatro dias desde o ataque armando o plano.

– E talvez nem fossem buscá-lo se Harry não tivesse que comparecer ao Ministério. – Sirius afirmou, frustrado – Apareceriam apenas na véspera da volta a Hogwarts… 

– E nem ao menos podemos culpar os Weasley e Sirius. – Tiago disse – Sabemos muito bem que eles provavelmente teriam tirado Harry de lá o mais rápido possível…

– Molly queria levar ele direto para a casa dela depois do que aconteceu… – Lily relembrou – É claro que ela iria querer buscar Harry logo que pudesse.

– Só podemos concluir que ela não recebeu autorização, não é? – Tiago disse, entredentes e recebeu acenos de concordância da maioria dos presentes.

 

**Harry começou a recolher os livros e a atirá-los apressadamente no malão.**

**Tonks parou diante do armário para olhar criticamente a própria imagem no espelho do lado interno da porta.**

**— Sabe, acho que roxo não é bem a minha cor — comentou, pensativa, puxando uma mecha dos cabelos espetados. — Você não acha que me dá um ar meio doentio?**

**— Hum — começou Harry, espiando a bruxa por cima do seu livro Os times de Quadribol da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda.**

**— É, dá — concluiu definitivamente Tonks.**

**Ela apertou os olhos em uma expressão preocupada, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa. Um segundo depois, seus cabelos tinham mudado para rosa-chiclete.**

 

– Ela é metamorfomaga? – Remo perguntou, curioso.

– É sim, – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso – Andrômeda me mandou uma carta quando ela nasceu, disse que Ninfadora começou a mudar a cor do cabelo poucas horas depois de nascer.

– Tão cedo assim? – Alice perguntou, espantada.

– Segundo minha mãe, – Sirius disse, e deu uma risadinha irônica – muitas gerações atrás uma bruxa da nossa família fugiu para se casar com um trouxa. A mãe dela não gostou nada e amaldiçoou toda a nossa linhagem… Minha mãe disse que desde então, sempre que nosso sangue puro e superior, se mistura com sangue impuro isso acontece. É como se os frutos da traição do sangue mostrassem a todos que são impuros… 

– Isso é ridículo! – Lily disse, enojada – Isso deve ser uma característica genética!

– Não sei. – Tiago deu de ombros, duvidoso – Pelo que sei não existem metamorfomagos de sangue puro… E a maioria das famílias de sangue puro da Grã-Bretanha tem ligações com os Black… 

– Mas se fosse assim, Harry seria metamorfomago também. – Lily afirmou, categórica.

– Eu não sou um Black. – Tiago disse, com simplicidade – E minha mãe, que era uma Black, se casou com um homem de sangue-puro… Mesmo assim, nem todos os meio-sangue descendentes dos Black nascem com essa característica… 

– Me parece uma mutação mágica… – Remo disse, pensativo – É provável que surja da mistura da magia antiga dos sangue puro com a magia mais recente dos nascidos-trouxa, mas não afeta todos os meio-sangue… 

– Mas seria ótimo ser metamorfomago. – Harry murmurou consigo mesmo.

 

**— Como é que você faz isso? — perguntou Harry, boquiaberto, quando ela reabriu os olhos.**

**— Sou metamorfomaga — respondeu ela, voltando a olhar para o espelho e virando a cabeça para poder ver o cabelo de todos os lados. — O que significa que posso mudar minha aparência à vontade — acrescentou ao ver a expressão intrigada de Harry no espelho às suas costas. — Nasci assim. Recebia as melhores notas em Esconderijos e Disfarces durante o treinamento para auror, sem nem precisar estudar, foi muito legal.**

**— Você é auror? — perguntou Harry, impressionado.**

**Ser caçador de bruxos das trevas era a única carreira em que ele pensara seguir quando terminasse Hogwarts.**

**— Sou — confirmou Tonks, com orgulho. — Kingsley também é, mas é mais graduado que eu. Eu só me formei há um ano. Quase levei bomba em Vigilância e Rastreamento. Sou muito trapalhona, você me ouviu quebrar aquele prato quando chegamos lá embaixo?**

 

– Minha priminha é auror. – Sirius levantou os olhos do livro, impressionado – Imagine que divertido se ela é uma das pessoas responsáveis por me capturar!

– Imagino que as pessoas que acreditam em Harry e sabem que Voldemort realmente voltou saibam que você é inocente. – Tiago disse, pensativo – Ou então você continua escondido de todo mundo…

– Espero que as pessoas saibam que sou inocente. – Sirius suspirou – A vida de foragido deve ser bem solitária…

 

**— Pode-se aprender a ser metamorfomago? — perguntou Harry, se erguendo e esquecendo completamente que estava fazendo a mala.**

**Tonks deu uma risadinha abafada.**

**— Aposto que você até gostaria de esconder essa cicatriz, às vezes, hein? — Seus olhos focalizaram a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do garoto.**

**— Gostaria — murmurou Harry virando as costas. Não gostava de gente olhando para a cicatriz.**

**— Bom, acho que você vai ter de aprender pelo método difícil. Os metamorfomagos são realmente raros, a gente nasce com o dom, não o adquire. A maioria dos bruxos precisa de uma varinha ou de poções para mudar a aparência. Mas temos de ir andando, Harry, devíamos estar fazendo as malas — acrescentou ela, se sentindo culpada ao verificar a bagunça que havia no chão.**

**— Ah... é — concordou o garoto, catando mais alguns livros.**

**— Não seja burro, vai ser muito mais rápido se eu... Fazer malas! — exclamou a bruxa, agitando a varinha com um movimento longo e amplo que abarcou o chão.**

**Livros, roupas, telescópio e balança, tudo levantou voo e se precipitou rápida e desordenadamente para dentro do malão.**

**— Não ficou muito arrumado — disse Tonks, se aproximando do malão e espiando a confusão ali dentro. — Minha mãe tem um jeito para fazer as coisas entrarem arrumadinhas – e até consegue que as meias se enrolem sozinhas... mas nunca aprendi como é que ela faz... é uma espécie de sacudida rápida com a varinha. — Ela experimentou esperançosa.**

 

– Andrômeda e Narcisa são ótimas em feitiços domésticos. – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha irônica – Supostamente elas nunca precisariam usá-los… 

– Você tinha contado que elas aprenderam essas coisas com uma ama. – Lily disse, relembrando – E que elas aprenderam apenas para saber mandar…

– Andrômeda resolveu seguir a própria cabeça. – Sirius deu de ombros – Foi ela quem me deu a certeza de que meu nome não me prendia eternamente às ideias dos meus antepassados… Espero que mais algum dos meus parentes mais próximos tenha reconhecido isso. – completou, com um suspiro.

– Espero que Harry descubra o que aconteceu com Régulo. – Tiago murmurou para Lily, observando Sirius com atenção quando ele voltou a ler.

 

**Uma das meias de Harry começou a se ondular lentamente, mas tornou a se achatar em cima da montoeira existente.**

**— Ah, deixa pra lá — disse Tonks, fechando a tampa do malão — pelo menos está tudo dentro. Isso aí está pedindo uma limpezinha, também. — Ela apontou para a gaiola de Edwiges. — Limpar. — Penas e titicas desapareceram. — Bom, agora está um pouquinho melhor – nunca peguei o jeito desses feitiços domésticos. Certo... está tudo aí? Caldeirão? Vassoura? Uau! Uma Firebolt?**

**Os olhos da bruxa se arregalaram ao pousar sobre a vassoura na mão direita de Harry. Era o orgulho e a alegria do garoto, um presente de Sirius, uma vassoura de categoria internacional.**

**— E eu ainda voo numa Comet 260 — comentou Tonks, com inveja. — Ah, deixa pra lá... a varinha continua no bolso da jeans? As duas nádegas continuam inteiras? O.k., vamos. Locomotor malão.**

 

– Gosto dela. – Tiago disse, com uma gargalhada, e ao receber um olhar de reprovação de Lily, completou – Ela parece ser uma pessoa divertida de ter por perto. É engraçada, descontraída…

– O tipo de pessoa que é bom ter por perto em tempos de crise. – Remo concordou, enfático.

 

**O malão de Harry ergueu-se alguns centímetros do chão. Segurando a varinha como se fosse a batuta de um maestro, Tonks fez o objeto atravessar o quarto e sair pela porta à frente deles, a gaiola de Edwiges na mão esquerda. Harry desceu a escada atrás da bruxa levando sua vassoura.**

**De volta à cozinha, Moody recolocara o olho, que girava tão rápido depois de limpo que Harry se sentiu enjoado só de olhar. Kingsley Shacklebolt e Estúrgio Podmore examinavam o microondas e Héstia Jones dava risadas com um descascador de batatas que encontrara ao examinar as gavetas. Lupin estava endereçando uma carta aos Dursley.**

**— Excelente — exclamou ao ver Tonks e Harry entrarem. — Temos mais ou menos um minuto, acho. Talvez fosse bom irmos para o jardim e aguardarmos prontos. Harry, deixei uma carta avisando aos seus tios para não se preocuparem...**

**— Eles não vão se preocupar — respondeu Harry.**

**—... que você não corre perigo...**

**— Assim eles vão ficar deprimidos.**

**—... e que você os verá no próximo verão.**

**— Preciso?**

**Lupin sorriu, mas não respondeu.**

 

A maioria dos presentes não resistiu às risadas.

– Acho que Petúnia se preocuparia. – Lily disse, esperançosa – Sei que ela não demonstra, mas acho que ela se importa… Pelo menos o bastante para te manter em segurança por todos esses anos.

 

**— Venha aqui, garoto — disse Moody com rispidez, acenando com a varinha para Harry se aproximar. — Preciso desiludir você.**

**— O senhor precisa o quê? — perguntou o garoto, nervoso.**

**— Feitiço da Desilusão — explicou Moody erguendo a varinha. — Lupin disse que você tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade, mas ela não vai cobri-lo o tempo todo que estiver voando; o feitiço vai disfarçar você melhor. Agora...**

 

– Muito perigoso voar com a capa. – Tiago afirmou, enfático – Ela poderia se soltar e sair voando… E se perder… 

– Ela é realmente importante para você, não é? – Lily perguntou, séria.

– É uma herança de família. – Tiago deu de ombros – Está na minha família há séculos… Segundo meu pai, é a nossa maior riqueza.

Severo revirou os olhos, a capa não poderia estar na família Potter há tanto tempo, capas de invisibilidade não duram tanto assim.

 

**O bruxo deu uma pancada forte no cocuruto de Harry e ele teve a curiosa sensação de que Moody acabara de quebrar um ovo ali; um filete gelado pareceu escorrer pelo seu corpo a partir do ponto em que a varinha batera.**

**— Bem bom, Olho-Tonto — disse Tonks em tom de admiração, olhando para a cintura de Harry.**

**O garoto baixou os olhos para seu corpo, ou melhor, para o que fora seu corpo, porque não parecia mais o dele. Não estava invisível; mas simplesmente assumira a cor e a textura exatas do eletrodoméstico às suas costas. Ele parecia ter se transformado em um camaleão humano.**

**— Vamos — disse Moody, destrancando a porta dos fundos com a varinha.**

**Todos saíram para o belo gramado do jardim de tio Válter.**

**— Noite clara — resmungou Moody, seu olho mágico esquadrinhando o céu. — Teria sido melhor se houvesse umas nuvens. Certo, você... — falou o bruxo para Harry com rispidez — vamos voar em formação cerrada. Tonks irá à sua frente, mantenha-se colado à cauda dela. Lupin vai cobrir você por baixo. Eu vou atrás. O resto ficará circulando em volta. Não saiam da formação para nada, entenderam? Se um de nós for morto...**

 

– Morto? – Lily perguntou, apertando o braço de Tiago, apavorada.

– Tenho certeza de que ele está apenas sendo excessivamente precavido. – Tiago disse, em tom tranquilizador.

– Paranoico. – Sirius murmurou antes de continuar lendo.

 

**— E isso pode acontecer? — perguntou Harry apreensivo, mas Moody não lhe deu atenção.**

**—... os outros continuarão voando, não parem, não dispersem. Se nos eliminarem e você sobreviver, Harry, há uma guarda recuada de prontidão para assumir, continue a voar para oeste e ela irá se reunir a você.**

 

– Eles tem outra guarda a postos! – Lily disse, ansiosa – Deve haver algum perigo no caminho que eles não estão contando… 

– Não se preocupe. – Tiago disse, apertando a mão de Lily com carinho – Moody é assim mesmo, ele sempre tem um plano reserva. Ele está sempre preparado.

– Paranoico. – Sirius murmurou, novamente fazendo Gina e Remo rirem.

 

**— Pare de ser tão animador, Olho-Tonto, ele vai pensar que não estamos levando isto a sério — disse Tonks, enquanto prendia o malão de Harry e a gaiola de Edwiges aos arreios que trazia pendurados à vassoura.**

 

Remo deu uma meia risada.

 

**— Estou só contando ao garoto qual é o plano — rosnou Moody. — Nossa missão é entregá-lo ileso na sede, e se morrermos na tentativa...**

**— Ninguém vai morrer — disse Kingsley Shacklebolt com sua voz grave e calmante.**

**— Montem as vassouras, esse é o primeiro sinal! — comandou Lupin, apontando para o céu.**

**No alto, a uma grande distância, uma chuva de faíscas vermelhas brilhara entre as estrelas. Harry identificou-as imediatamente como faíscas produzidas por uma varinha. Passou a perna direita por cima da Firebolt, segurou com firmeza a empunhadura e sentiu-a vibrar muito de leve, como se estivesse tão ansiosa quanto ele para ganhar novamente os ares.**

**— Segundo sinal, vamos! — disse Lupin em voz alta ao ver mais faíscas, desta vez verdes, explodirem lá no alto.**

 

– Vai dar tudo certo, não é? – Lily murmurou, segurando a mão de Tiago, ansiosa.

– Moody é o melhor. – Tiago respondeu, categórico – E tenho certeza de que Remo não permitiria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Harry…

 

**Harry deu um forte impulso. O ar fresco da noite passava veloz por seus cabelos enquanto os jardins cuidados da Rua dos Alfeneiros iam ficando para trás, reduzidos a uma colcha de retalhos verde-escuros e pretos, e todos os pensamentos sobre a audiência no Ministério desapareceram de sua mente como se uma lufada de vento os tivesse varrido dali. Ele teve a sensação de que seu coração ia explodir de prazer; estava voando outra vez, voando para longe da Rua dos Alfeneiros, como passara imaginando o verão inteiro, estava voltando para casa... por uns poucos e gloriosos minutos, todos os seus problemas pareceram ir recuando até desaparecer, insignificantes no vasto céu estrelado.**

 

Tiago sorriu para Harry com carinho. Ele se sentia exatamente da mesma forma quando voava, livre de preocupações.

 

**— Tudo à esquerda, tudo à esquerda, tem um trouxa olhando para o céu! — gritou Moody às costas de Harry. Tonks deu uma guinada e o garoto a acompanhou, observando o malão balançar violentamente sob a vassoura da bruxa. — Precisamos ganhar mais altura... subam mais quatrocentos metros!**

**Com o frio e a velocidade da subida, os olhos de Harry se encheram de água; ele não conseguia ver nada no solo, exceto os minúsculos pontinhos de luz que eram os faróis dos carros e os lampiões. Duas luzinhas talvez pertencessem ao carro do tio Válter... neste momento, os Dursley estariam voltando para a casa vazia, enfurecidos por causa do concurso inexistente... e Harry soltou uma gargalhada só de pensar na cena, embora sua voz fosse abafada pela agitação das vestes dos bruxos, o rangido das correias que prendiam o malão e a gaiola, e o ruído do vento ao passar em grande velocidade por seus ouvidos. Ele não se sentia vivo assim fazia um mês, nem tão feliz.**

**— Rumar para o sul! — gritou Olho-Tonto. — Cidade à frente!**

**Eles viraram para a direita a fim de evitar sobrevoar a cintilante teia de luzes lá embaixo.**

**— Rumar para sudeste e continuar subindo, há umas nuvens baixas à frente que podem nos esconder! — gritou Moody.**

 

– Mas vão ficar encharcados se entrarem no meio das nuvens! – Alice exclamou, espantada.

– Moody é paranoico! – Remo afirmou, categórico – Ele exagera!

– Eu já disse. – Tiago bufou – Ele é apenas precavido… Talvez um pouco excessivamente precavido… 

 

**— Não vamos entrar em nuvens! — gritou Tonks zangada. — Vamos nos encharcar, Olho-Tonto!**

**Harry ficou aliviado de ouvi-la reclamar; suas mãos estavam ficando dormentes na empunhadura da vassoura. Desejou ter se lembrado de vestir um casaco; estava começando a tremer de frio.**

**Eles alteravam o curso a intervalos, segundo as instruções de Olho-Tonto. Harry conservava os olhos semicerrados para se proteger do vento gelado que começava a fazer suas orelhas arderem; só se lembrava de sentir tanto frio assim montando uma vassoura uma vez, na vida, durante uma partida de Quadribol contra Lufa-Lufa, no terceiro ano de escola, que se realizara debaixo de um temporal. A guarda voava ao redor dele, continuamente, como gigantescas aves de rapina. Harry perdeu a noção de tempo. Ficou imaginando quantos minutos fazia que estavam voando, parecia no mínimo uma hora.**

**— Dobrar para sudeste! — berrou Moody. — Queremos evitar a estrada!**

**Harry agora estava tão congelado que pensou, saudoso, no aconchego seco do interior dos carros que passavam lá embaixo, depois, ainda mais saudoso, numa viagem de Flu; talvez fosse desconfortável ficar rodopiando por lareiras, mas pelo menos nas chamas era quentinho... Kingsley rodeou-o em um mergulho, a careca e o brinco reluzindo ao luar... agora Emmeline Vance apareceu à sua direita, a varinha na mão, a cabeça virando para a esquerda e a direita... depois ela também mergulhou por cima dele e foi substituída por Estúrgio Podmore...**

 

– Eles estão realmente se esforçando, não é? – Lily murmurou, com um meio sorriso – São pessoas boas se estão enfrentando tudo isso para cuidar de Harry.

– Espero poder conhecê-los. – Tiago suspirou – Não para agradecer… Pois não faria sentido, mas pelo menos eu saberia que eles são pessoas boas e confiáveis.

 

**— Devíamos retroceder um pouco, para nos certificar de que não estamos sendo seguidos! — gritou Moody.**

**— VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO, OLHO-TONTO? — berrou Tonks à frente. — Estamos congelados nas vassouras! Se continuarmos a nos desviar da rota, só vamos chegar na semana que vem! Além do mais, já estamos quase chegando!**

 

– Você tem razão, Tiago. – Sirius disse, levantando os olhos do livro com um sorriso – Gosto dela! Ela tem atitude!

 

**— Hora de iniciar a descida! — ouviu-se a voz de Lupin. — Siga Tonks, Harry!**

**O garoto seguiu a bruxa em um mergulho. Estavam rumando para a maior coleção de luzes que ele já vira, uma vasta massa irregular que se entrecruzava, onde brilhavam linhas e redes entremeadas por espaços muito negros.**

 

– Londres? – Frank perguntou, duvidoso – A maior coleção de luzes, tem que ser Londres…

– Talvez. – Remo disse, pensativo – Mas não sabemos nem ao menos para que direção eles foram… Tudo o que sabemos é que passamos mais ou menos uma hora voando, e que pelo visto poderiam ter chegado mais cedo se Moody não tivesse feito desvios…

 

**Continuaram voando cada vez mais baixo, até Harry poder distinguir os faróis de cada carro, os lampiões, as chaminés e as antenas de televisão. Ele queria muito chegar ao chão, embora tivesse certeza de que alguém precisaria descongelá-lo da vassoura.**

**— Aqui vamos nós! — avisou Tonks, e alguns segundos depois ela pousou.**

**Harry tocou o solo logo em seguida e desmontou em um trecho de grama alta, no centro de uma pequena praça. Tonks já estava desafivelando o malão.**

**Tiritando de frio, o garoto olhou para os lados. Ao seu redor, as fachadas das casas cobertas de fuligem não pareciam convidativas; algumas tinham janelas quebradas que refletiam opacamente a luz dos lampiões, a pintura estava descascando em muitas das portas e havia montes de lixo na entrada das casas.**

 

– Que lugar desagradável. – Alice disse, franzindo o nariz.

– Deve ser um bom lugar para um esconderijo. – Sirius deu de ombros – Ninguém gosta de procurar pessoas em lugares desagradáveis…

 

**— Onde estamos? — perguntou Harry, mas Lupin disse baixinho:**

**— Em um instante.**

**Moody vasculhava sua capa, as mãos recurvadas insensíveis de frio.**

**— Achei — murmurou, erguendo bem no alto um objeto que parecia um isqueiro de prata e acionando-o.**

**A luz do lampião mais próximo apagou; ele não parou de acionar o isqueiro até todas as lâmpadas da praça estarem apagadas, restando apenas a luz de uma janela, protegida por cortinas, e a lua crescente no céu.**

**— Pedi-o emprestado a Dumbledore — grunhiu Moody, embolsando o desiluminador. — Isto cuidará de qualquer trouxa que esteja espiando pela janela, entende? Agora vamos logo.**

**Ele tomou Harry pelo braço e o conduziu para longe do gramado, atravessou a rua e subiu a calçada; Lupin e Tonks o seguiram, carregando o malão do garoto, o restante da guarda, empunhava suas varinhas, flanqueando os quatro.**

**De uma janela do primeiro andar próxima, vinha um som abafado de música.**

**Um cheiro acre de lixo podre desprendia-se de uma pilha de sacas estufadas de lixo logo à entrada do portão quebrado.**

 

– Realmente desagradável. – Lily murmurou, enojada.

 

**— Tome — murmurou Moody, empurrando um pedaço de pergaminho em direção à mão desiludida de Harry, e aproximou sua varinha acesa para iluminar o que estava escrito. — Leia depressa e decore.**

**Harry olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho. A caligrafia fina lhe era vagamente familiar. Ele leu:**

**_A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld, número doze, Londres._ **

 

– Não! – Sirius disse, jogando o livro nos braços de Gina – Não! – Repetiu, socando a mesinha de centro com raiva – Não é possível!

– O que foi? – Lily perguntou, assustada com a mudança repentina de humor de Sirius.

– O endereço… – Tiago murmurou, preocupado – É o endereço da casa dos pais dele… A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black… Provavelmente o lugar que Sirius mais odeia no mundo.

– Se a sede dessa Ordem da Fênix é na casa dos meus pais… – Sirius disse, entredentes – Meus pais não estão mais por perto… Nem Régulo… É a única maneira de eu ser o dono da casa dos Black… E é a única maneira dessa Ordem ser sediada na casa…

– Isso é horrível! – Remo disse, nervoso – Você odeia esse lugar! Se essa casa é a sede da Ordem… Então você tem que estar lá…

– Eu jurei que nunca mais voltaria para aquele lugar! – Sirius rosnou, e depois de alguns segundos seu rosto se contorceu com tristeza – Meus pais estão mortos. E Régulo deve estar morto ou preso… 

– Não sabemos disso com certeza. – Tiago mordeu os lábios, nervoso – Seus pais podem nunca ter te deserdado de verdade… 

– Tenho certeza de que eles me deserdaram. – Sirius respondeu, soturno – A única forma de eu ser o dono da casa dos Black, é se eu for o último herdeiro homem da família Black… A magia da casa garante que ela sempre tenha um dono, de preferência um dono que tenha o nome Black…

– Mas a casa é nesse lugar? – Alice perguntou, com o nariz franzido.

– Costumava ser um bom bairro. – Sirius deu de ombros – Ao longo dos anos desde que os Black se estabeleceram lá as pessoas da região foram ficando cada vez mais pobres… Deve ter piorado ainda mais depois de tantos anos… 

– É melhor deixar Gina ler para sabermos como exatamente a sede dessa Ordem da Fênix foi parar na casa dos Black. – Tiago disse, observando Sirius com preocupação.

Gina levantou o livro que ainda estava em seu colo, abriu no capítulo seguinte e leu:

**– Capítulo IV – Largo Grimmauld, número doze.**


	4. Largo Grimmauld, número doze

**– Largo Grimmauld, número doze.**

 

– Ainda não consigo acreditar que acham que a casa dos meus pais é mais segura para o Harry que A Toca. – Sirius bufou, irritado – A casa está repleta de objetos das Trevas… E os quadros dos meus antepassados não são nada agradáveis… Tem até um quadro do Fineus Nigellus em um dos quartos!

– E também tem uma série de feitiços de proteção que foram colocados pelos seus antepassados. – Tiago deu de ombros, resignado.

– Também tem um porta guarda-chuva que costumava ser a perna de um trasgo! – Sirius exclamou, soturno.

– Tenho certeza de que existem bons motivos para eles pensarem que a casa dos Black é o lugar mais seguro para Harry. – Remo disse, tentando acalmá-lo e fazendo sinal para Gina começar o capítulo.

 

**— Que é a Ordem da...? — começou Harry.**

 

– Exatamente o que gostaríamos de saber. – Frank disse, curioso.

 

**— Aqui não, garoto! — disse Moody com aspereza. — Espere até chegarmos lá dentro!**

 

– Claro, – Sirius disse, com falsa animação – é muito mais agradável conversar dentro do mausoléu da minha família…

 

**E, puxando o pedaço de pergaminho da mão de Harry, ateou fogo nele com a ponta da varinha. Enquanto a mensagem se crispava em chamas e flutuava lentamente até o chão, Harry tornou a examinar as casas. Estavam parados diante do número onze; ele olhou para a esquerda e viu o número dez; para a direita, no entanto, o número era treze.**

**— Mas onde...?**

**— Pense no que você acabou de ler — disse Lupin em voz baixa.**

**Harry pensou e, mal chegara à menção do número doze da praça, uma porta escalavrada se materializou entre os números onze e treze, e a ela se seguiram paredes sujas e janelas opacas de fuligem. Era como se uma casa extra tivesse se inflado, empurrando as suas vizinhas para os lados. Harry boquiabriu-se. A música no número onze continuava a tocar com força. Aparentemente, os trouxas que estavam ali dentro não haviam percebido nada.**

 

– Alguém pôs a casa sob o feitiço fidelius… – Tiago disse, pensativo – O fiel do segredo é quem quer que tenha escrito aquele bilhete…

– Mas a pessoa pode compartilhar o segredo escrevendo o endereço? – Alice perguntou, confusa – Achei que a única forma era falar para outras pessoas o endereço…

– Desse jeito o feitiço não me parece tão seguro assim. – Lily disse, franzindo a testa – Pettigrew nem precisa ter ido até Voldemort…

– Pelo visto não. – Tiago disse, quando viu que Lily era incapaz de terminar o que estava falando – E eu diria que o fiel do segredo dessa Ordem só pode ser Dumbledore… É a ele que todos obedecem e Harry disse que a caligrafia lhe pareceu familiar.

– Faz todo o sentido. – Sirius bufou – É claro que eu não poderia ser o fiel do segredo, não é? Afinal, eu sou um traidor que sai por ai gritando endereços de casas protegidas… Pelo menos foi por isso que passei doze anos em Azkaban! – completou, irônico.

– Ele está bastante irritado, não é? – Lily murmurou, para que apenas Tiago e Harry escutassem.

– Sirius não lida muito bem com a família dele, ou com a casa deles… – Tiago deu de ombros – E isso é completamente compreensível. – completou, categórico.

 

**— Vamos, Harry — rosnou Moody, empurrando-o pelas costas.**

**O garoto subiu os degraus de pedra gastos, olhando fixamente para a porta que acabara de aparecer. A tinta preta estava desbotada e cheia de arranhões.**

**A maçaneta de prata tinha a forma de uma serpente enroscada. Não havia buraco de fechadura nem caixa de correio.**

 

– A casa dos seus pais tem uma maçaneta de prata em forma de serpente? – Lily perguntou, abismada.

– Sonserinos. – Sirius respondeu, soturno – Sonserinos muito orgulhosos de serem sonserinos… Desde o inicio dos tempos, todos os Black foram da Sonserina, com uma notória exceção. – completou, levantando os braços displicentemente.

– Você tinha dito que eles levavam a casa de Hogwarts deles a sério… – Alice disse, espantada – Mas não pensei que fosse a esse extremo.

– Tudo na casa dos meus pais é levado a algum extremo. – Sirius respondeu, categórico – Acredite em mim… Você não gostaria de saber.

 

**Lupin puxou a varinha e deu uma batida na porta. Harry ouviu uma sucessão de ruídos metálicos que lembravam correntes retinindo. A porta abriu rangendo.**

**— Entre depressa, Harry — cochichou Lupin — mas não se afaste nem toque em nada.**

 

– Esse é sempre um ótimo conselho em se tratando da casa dos meus pais, não toque em nada! – Sirius disse, com uma risada irônica.

 

**O garoto cruzou a soleira da porta e mergulhou na escuridão quase absoluta do hall. Sentiu o cheiro adocicado de decomposição, poeira e umidade; o local dava a impressão de ser um prédio condenado. Ele espiou por cima do ombro e viu os outros se enfileirarem às suas costas, Lupin e Tonks trazendo o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges.**

 

– Então não tinha ninguém vivendo na casa há algum tempo antes dela se tornar sede dessa ordem… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Minha mãe pode ter muitos defeitos, mas ela nunca permitiria que os elfos deixassem a casa nesse estado!

– Quantos elfos domésticos sua família tem? – Lily perguntou, franzindo a testa.

– Quando eu ainda morava lá eram uns três, acho. – Sirius deu de ombros, displicente – Um para a cozinha, um para a limpeza e o elfo doméstico pessoal da minha mãe.

– Ninguém precisa de tantos elfos domésticos! – Lily exclamou, chocada.

– Os Malfoy tinham uns dez quando Narcisa ficou noiva de Lucius. – Sirius respondeu com simplicidade – A quantidade de elfos domésticos na casa é um sinal de riqueza, o velho Abraxas fez questão de ressaltar como sua casa é bem servida quando foi negociar o noivado de Narcisa… E é claro que meu tio Cygnus fez questão de falar isso para o meu pai…

– Isso é um absurdo! – Hermione murmurou, irritada.

 

**Moody estava parado no último degrau, devolvendo as bolas de luz que o desiluminador roubara dos lampiões; elas voaram de volta às lâmpadas e a praça brilhou momentaneamente com uma claridade laranja, antes de Moody entrar coxeando na casa e fechar a porta da frente, de modo que a escuridão no hall se tornou completa.**

**— Agora...**

**Ele bateu a varinha com força na cabeça de Harry; o garoto desta vez teve a sensação de que uma coisa quente escorria por sua coluna e percebeu que o Feitiço da Desilusão se desmanchara.**

**— Agora fiquem quietos, todos, enquanto providencio um pouco de luz aqui — sussurrou Moody.**

**Os murmúrios dos outros estavam dando a Harry uma estranha sensação de agouro; era como se tivessem acabado de entrar na casa de um moribundo.**

 

– O moribundo no caso sou eu. – Sirius murmurou consigo mesmo e depois completou em voz alta – Se não me engano vocês estão no meio de vários retratos dos meus familiares… Deve ser por isso que estão fazendo silêncio, para não chamar a atenção deles.

– E qual seria o problema de chamar a atenção deles? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– Não acho que meus antepassados ficariam muito felizes em verem meio-sangues, lobisomens e traidores do sangue no meio do hall de entrada. – Sirius deu de ombros com um meio sorriso sarcástico – Eu adoraria ver a reação da minha querida mãezinha ao ter a sua casa cheia de pessoas impuras. – completou com uma risada soturna.

– Eu não iria querer ver a reação da sua mãe. – Tiago disse, franzindo o nariz com desgosto – Sua mãe costumava me dar arrepios quando eu era mais novo.

– Nas poucas vezes em que a vi tive a mesma reação. – Remo concordou, enfático, fazendo Sirius dar uma gargalhada semelhante a um latido.

 

**Ele ouviu um assobio suave e em seguida candeeiros antiquados, a gás, ganharam vida ao longo das paredes, lançando uma luz tênue e bruxuleante sobre o papel descascado e o tapete puído de um corredor longo e sombrio, em cujo teto refulgia um lustre coberto de teias de aranha e, nas paredes, quadros tortos e escurecidos pelo tempo. Harry ouviu uma coisa correr pelo rodapé. O lustre e os castiçais sobre uma mesa desengonçada ali perto tinham a forma de serpentes.**

 

– Eu sei que é a casa dos meus pais, mas não se parece em nada com o lugar luxuoso que costumava ser… – Sirius murmurou, desconfortável.

– A casa deve ter ficado vazia muito tempo… – Frank disse, cuidadoso.

– Então minha família deve ter morrido há muito tempo. – Sirius respondeu com a testa franzida – Minha mãe disse várias vezes que só sairia da casa em um caixão… E meus tios devem ter morrido também, meu tio Cygnus está tentando tomar a casa para ele há anos… 

– Mas você disse que você foi deserdado, não é? – Alice perguntou, confusa – Então como a casa pode ser sua?

– Meu pai, meu tio Cygnus, eu e Régulo somos os últimos homens Black vivos. – Sirius explicou – Se os três estiverem mortos a casa passa automaticamente para o único homem Black vivo, que nesse caso, sou eu. Mulheres não são consideradas para a sucessão então Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcissa não podem herdar a casa, mas se eu morrer sem ter um filho homem a casa pode ser deixada em herança para alguém, se eu não deixar ela para ninguém ela vai para o homem descendente da família Black mais velho, que acho que é Draco Malfoy… Ou meu pai me restituiu antes de morrer, se ele morreu enquanto eu estava em Azkaban e se ele acreditou que eu realmente trabalhava para Voldemort, isso é uma possibilidade.

– Ou seu pai morreu antes de Régulo e ele te restituiu. – Tiago disse com cuidado – Sua mãe não poderia fazer nada… 

– Por que Régulo me restituiria? – Sirius respondeu, descrente – Ele nunca concordou comigo e sempre obedeceu minha mãe cegamente.

– Talvez ele tenha mudado. – Lily disse com um meio sorriso carinhoso.

– Talvez ele tenha escutado tudo o que você disse para ele ao longo dos anos. – Tiago disse, um pouco mais confiante.

 

**Ouviram-se passos apressados e a mãe de Rony, a Sra. Weasley, surgiu por uma porta ao fundo do corredor.**

 

– Isso significa que Rony, Hermione e Sirius estão no mesmo lugar. – Remo disse, encarando Rony e Hermione com atenção – A não ser que a Ordem esteja usando a casa e mesmo assim Sirius continue em cavernas comendo ratos.

– Eu acho que eu preferiria continuar em cavernas comendo ratos. – Sirius murmurou, entredentes – Eu duvido que eles deixem eu fazer muitas coisas… Afinal, sou um fugitivo procurado. Perigoso… – Sirius disse com uma risada de desagrado.

– Perigosíssimo. – Gina disse, revirando os olhos.

– Então Edwiges foi simplesmente para a casa dos Black e ficou esperando respostas por todo esse tempo. – Frank disse, pensativo.

– Esperando respostas e tentando nos dar hemorragias. – Rony murmurou para que apenas Hermione ouvisse.

 

**Exibia um grande sorriso de boas-vindas ao vir ao encontro deles, embora Harry reparasse que estava mais magra e pálida do que da última vez que a vira.**

**— Ah, Harry, que bom ver você! — sussurrou ela, puxando-o para um abraço de partir costelas antes de afastá-lo e examiná-lo com um olhar crítico. — Você está parecendo meio doente; está precisando de boa alimentação, mas acho que terá de esperar um pouco pelo jantar.**

**Ela se voltou para o bando de bruxos atrás de Harry e cochichou pressurosa:**

**— Ele acabou de chegar, a reunião começou.**

 

– Quem é ele? – Alice perguntou, confusa – Que reunião?

– Eu apostaria em Dumbledore e reunião dessa tal Ordem. – Tiago deu de ombros – Eu acho que ele é o fiel do segredo, todo mundo sabe que Dumbledore tem a fidelidade de uma fênix… Eu diria que ele é o líder dessa ordem…

– É o mais provável. – Remo concordou, pensativo – Acho que ele é o único que poderia reunir todas essas pessoas.

 

**Os bruxos demonstraram interesse e excitação e foram passando por Harry em direção à porta pela qual a Sra. Weasley acabara de sair. O garoto fez menção de acompanhar Lupin, mas ela o deteve.**

**— Não, Harry, a reunião é só para membros da Ordem. Rony e Hermione estão lá em cima, você pode esperar com eles até a reunião terminar, depois jantaremos. E fale baixo no corredor — acrescentou ela apressada.**

**— Por quê?**

**— Não quero despertar ninguém.**

**— Que é que a senhora...**

**— Eu explico depois, agora tenho de correr. Preciso participar da reunião... só vou lhe mostrar onde vai dormir.**

 

– Ela não quer despertar ninguém? – Alice perguntou, franzindo a testa confusa.

– Eu apostaria nos quadros dos meus queridos antepassados. – Sirius disse, rindo pelo nariz – Eu já disse, eles não devem estar gostando nada dos meus hóspedes…

 

**Levando o dedo aos lábios, ela o conduziu pé ante pé ao longo da parede coberta por altas cortinas comidas por traças, atrás das quais Harry supôs que houvesse outra porta, e, depois de contornar um enorme porta-guarda-chuvas que parecia ter sido feito com perna de trasgo, eles começaram a subir uma escada escura em que havia cabeças encolhidas e montadas sobre placas na parede lateral. Um exame mais atento revelou ao garoto que as cabeças pertenciam a elfos domésticos. Todos tinham o mesmo narigão.**

**O espanto de Harry crescia a cada passo. Que é que eles estavam fazendo em uma casa que parecia pertencer ao mais tenebroso bruxo das trevas?**

 

– Lar, doce lar. – Sirius murmurou, com desgosto.

– Eu realmente não tinha ideia de quão macabra a casa dos seus pais era. – Lily disse, apreensiva.

– A minha família gosta das Artes das Trevas. – Sirius deu de ombros – E vários dos meus parentes tem gostos bem questionáveis… E todo mundo usa feitiços adesivos permanentes indiscriminadamente… Meu quarto mesmo é coberto por feitiços adesivos permanentes…

 

**— Sra. Weasley, por que...?**

**— Rony e Hermione lhe explicarão tudo, querido, eu realmente tenho de correr — explicou a Sra. Weasley distraída. — Chegamos... — tinham alcançado o segundo patamar — a sua é a porta da direita. Chamo você quando terminar.**

**E tornou a descer as escadas, apressada.**

**Harry atravessou o patamar encardido, girou a maçaneta em forma de cabeça de serpente e abriu a porta.**

**Deu uma breve olhada no quarto sombrio de teto alto em que havia duas camas;**

 

– É o quarto de hóspedes onde fica o quadro do Fineus Nigellus. – Sirius disse, pensativo – Dumbledore realmente está disposto a te vigiar sem você saber… Fineus pode viajar entre seu quadro de Hogwarts e seu quadro de casa e manter Dumbledore informado sobre você… Eu apostaria que ele te colocou nesse quarto deliberadamente.

– Ou seja, Dumbledore está vigiando você sem ter que falar com você… – Tiago disse, com uma risada sarcástica.

– Só não consigo entender porque Dumbledore não fala diretamente com Harry. – Lily perguntou, apertando a mão de Harry, confusa.

– Ele deve ter mais o que fazer. – Tiago bufou – Que importância teria manter o principal alvo de Voldemort informado, não é? – completou, irônico.

 

**Então ouviu um alvoroço seguido de um grito mais alto, e sua visão foi completamente obscurecida por uma grande quantidade de cabelos muito espessos. Hermione se atirara sobre ele em um grande abraço que quase o derrubou no chão, ao mesmo tempo que a minúscula coruja de Rony, Pichitinho, voava excitada, descrevendo círculos contínuos por suas cabeças.**

 

– Eu senti sua falta. – Hermione explicou, corando.

– Obviamente eu também senti falta de vocês. – Harry disse com uma meia risada.

– Era um pouco estranho ficar com os Weasley sem você. – Hermione deu de ombros.

 

**— HARRY! Rony, ele está aqui, Harry está aqui! Não ouvimos você chegar! Ah, como é que você vai? Está bom? Ficou furioso com a gente? Aposto que ficou, eu sei, as nossas cartas não serviam para nada, mas a gente não podia contar nada. Dumbledore nos fez jurar que não contaríamos, ah, temos tanta coisa para lhe contar e você tem coisas para nos contar: os dementadores! Quando soubemos – e aquela audiência no Ministério – é um absurdo, procurei tudo nos livros, eles não podem expulsar você, simplesmente não podem, tem uma cláusula no Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores prevendo situações em que há risco de vida…**

 

– Sabia que Dumbledore tinha obrigado vocês a não escrever nada relevante! – Tiago disse, vitorioso – Eu entendo medo de ter as cartas interceptadas, mas o modo como Harry acabou sozinho e sem informações foi simplesmente cruel!

– Não podíamos realmente falar nada… – Rony explicou – Ele nos fez fazer uma promessa de varinha…

– Como a que nós fizemos quando entramos aqui. – Remo disse com um suspiro – Faz sentido… 

– Se dependesse de nós, Harry estaria com a gente o verão inteiro! – Hermione disse, categórica.

– Eu disse para vocês que é para isso que Hermione serve! – Gina disse, encarando o livro com um sorriso – Mione já pesquisou tudo o que é possível e já sabe que o ministério não pode expulsar Harry…

– Estaríamos perdidos sem você. – Rony disse, apertando o ombro de Hermione com carinho.

 

**— Deixa ele respirar, Mione — disse Rony, fechando a porta às costas do amigo.**

**Ele parecia ter crescido vários centímetros durante o mês de separação, tornara-se mais alto e mais desengonçado do que nunca, embora o nariz comprido, os cabelos ruivos e as sardas continuassem iguais.**

**Ainda sorridente, Hermione soltou Harry, mas, antes que pudesse falar, ouviu-se um farfalhar suave e alguma coisa branca saiu voando do alto do armário escuro e pousou gentilmente no ombro de Harry.**

**— Edwiges!**

**A coruja muito branca abriu e fechou o bico e mordiscou com carinho a orelha de Harry, enquanto ele acariciava suas penas.**

 

– Nessa hora eu sinceramente achei que você tinha sentido mais falta dela do que de nós. – Hermione disse, com um meio sorriso triste.

– Eu estava com raiva de vocês por me deixarem no escuro por um mês. – Harry deu de ombros – Edwiges nunca me abandonou. – completou, com um sorriso saudoso.

 

**— Ela esteve muito nervosa — contou Rony. — Quase matou a gente de tanta bicada quando trouxe suas últimas cartas. Vê só...**

**E mostrou a Harry o dedo indicador direito com um corte quase cicatrizado, mas visivelmente profundo.**

 

– Eu tenho uma cicatriz desse corte até hoje! – Rony disse, mostrando o dedo para todos os presentes, que caíram na gargalhada.

– Talvez você devesse ter respondido! – Harry disse, sem parar de rir – Mas desculpa de qualquer jeito…

– Você tinha seus motivos. – Rony deu de ombros e indicou que Gina voltasse a ler.

 

**— Ahhhhh. Desculpe pelo corte, mas eu queria respostas, entende...**

**— E nós queríamos dar, cara — respondeu Rony. — Hermione estava uma fera, não parava de dizer que você ia fazer uma burrice se ficasse sozinho, sem saída e sem notícias, mas Dumbledore nos fez...**

**—... jurar que não contariam — completou Harry. — É, a Mione já me disse isso.**

**A pequena chama que se acendera em seu peito ao ver os dois maiores amigos se apagou, e uma coisa gelada inundou a boca do seu estômago. De repente – depois de ansiar o mês inteiro para ver os dois – ele sentiu que preferia que Rony e Hermione o deixassem sozinho.**

 

– Nós devíamos ter feito um escândalo. – Hermione suspirou, pesarosa – Devíamos ter obrigado Dumbledore a nos ouvir…

– Ou devíamos ter fugido para resgatar o Harry, como planejamos. – Rony bufou.

– Vocês planejaram fugir para me resgatar? – Harry perguntou, com um meio sorriso, surpreso.

– Não daria certo. – Hermione deu de ombros – A casa ficava trancada por vários feitiços que nós não conhecíamos… E não poderíamos usar nossas varinhas para te resgatar ou colocaríamos você em apuros, o ministério colocaria a culpa em você… Mas fizemos alguns planos.

– A maioria deles começava com: “Se não resgatarem Harry em dois dias nós vamos sair pela janela com as vassouras dos gêmeos”. – Rony disse com uma risada – Nós também estávamos muito irritados por não podermos te falar nada.

– Vocês são bons amigos. – Tiago disse, sorrindo para Rony e Hermione com carinho – Não há nada que vocês pudessem fazer…

– E eu diria que eu também não podia fugir para resgatar Harry porque sou um prisioneiro fugitivo e se eu fizesse magia perto de Harry eles também poderiam colocar a culpa nele. – Sirius deu de ombros, ressentido.

 

**Houve um silêncio tenso em que Harry acariciou Edwiges mecanicamente, sem olhar para os amigos.**

**— Pelo visto ele pensou que era melhor — disse Hermione ofegante. — Dumbledore, quero dizer.**

 

– Claro, – Tiago disse, com uma risada sarcástica – deixar Harry sozinho, sem poder usar magia para se defender e sem informações é o melhor… Obviamente só uma pessoa que não conhece Harry poderia pensar isso!

– É claro que Harry não estaria mais seguro com vários bruxos adultos que poderiam protegê-lo e mantê-lo informado! – Sirius concordou, com ironia – Ótima ideia mesmo, vamos deixar Harry sozinho, sem poder usar a varinha!

– Eu disse que Dumbledore pensou que era o melhor. – Hermione disse, cuidadosa – É claro que essa não é a minha opinião!

– Que bom! – Tiago disse, categórico – Porque se você pensasse que Harry estaria melhor com os Dursley teríamos que começar a duvidar da sua inteligência!

 

**— Certo — respondeu Harry.**

**Reparou que as mãos da amiga, também, tinham marcas do bico de Edwiges, e descobriu que não sentia a menor pena.**

 

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar e uma risada.

– Talvez agora eu sinta um pouco de pena. – Harry disse, com um sorriso carinhoso.

– Não devia. – Hermione respondeu, categórica – Eu nunca deveria ter deixado Dumbledore me convencer a prometer que não te contaria nada. E nunca deveríamos ter te deixado sozinho…

– Vocês não podiam fazer nada. – Harry deu de ombros – Eu sei que não… E eu sei que vocês fariam qualquer…

– Harry! – Hermione disse, em tom de aviso – Melhor não falar demais. – completou, fazendo sinal para Gina voltar a ler.

 

**— Acho que ele pensou que você estava mais seguro com os trouxas — começou Rony.**

**— Ah, é? — retrucou Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Algum de vocês foi atacado por dementadores este verão?**

**— Bem, não... mas foi por isso que ele mandou gente da Ordem da Fênix seguir você o tempo todo...**

**Harry sentiu um enorme choque como se tivesse pulado um degrau, sem querer, na descida de uma escada. Então todo o mundo sabia que ele estava sendo seguido, menos ele.**

 

– Imagino como você ficou irritado. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry – Além de ficar sozinho, sem informações, por um mês inteiro, você ainda estava sendo seguido! 

– Acho que o que me irritou mais foi Rony e Hermione saberem que eu estava sendo seguido, e não terem falado absolutamente nada! – Harry disse, enfático – Eles certamente poderiam falar alguma coisa sobre isso sem revelar muito nas cartas! Se alguém estivesse interceptando as cartas a pessoa apenas descobriria que eu não estava sozinho!

– Poderia até ser mais seguro. – Remo disse, pensativo – A pessoa saberia que te atacar não era uma boa ideia…

– Mas acho que a ideia geral era te manter isolado e sem informações. – Lily bufou, irritada – É isso que eu acho pior, você esteve cercado por bruxos durante o mês inteiro e eles nem ao menos falaram com você!

– Dumbledore deve ter instruído eles a não falarem. – Sirius disse, ressentido – É óbvio que Dumbledore queria deixar você completamente no escuro… Só não entendo o por quê!

– Mesmo que ele tenha um motivo, – Tiago disse, pensativo – é ridículo deixá-lo sem informações e sozinho… Ele te trata como se você tivesse cinco anos!

 

**— Não deu muito certo, não foi? — disse Harry, fazendo o possível para manter a voz neutra. — No final, tive de me virar sozinho, não foi?**

**— Ele estava muito zangado — justificou Hermione, num tom de assombro. — Dumbledore. Nós o vimos. Quando descobriu que Mundungo tinha saído antes de terminar o turno de serviço. Dava até medo.**

**— Muito bem, fico satisfeito que ele tenha saído — respondeu Harry com frieza. — Se não tivesse, eu não precisaria usar a magia e Dumbledore provavelmente teria me largado na Rua dos Alfeneiros o verão todo.**

 

– Aposto que deixaria mesmo. – Tiago bufou – É óbvio que ele não estava fazendo esforço algum para te resgatar antes disso!

– Ainda assim, – Remo disse, balançando as pernas ansioso – não faz sentido Dumbledore querer deixar Harry sozinho na casa dos Dursley o verão inteiro! Qual o motivo dele?

– Não temos como saber agora. – Sirius deu de ombros – Não da para adivinhar o que passa na cabeça dele… Não podemos esquecer que apesar de tudo ele é extremamente inteligente…

– Tão inteligente que esquece que os outros tem sentimentos. – Lily suspirou, pesarosa.

 

**— Você não está... não está preocupado com a audiência do Ministério da Magia? — perguntou Hermione baixinho.**

**— Não — mentiu Harry em tom de desafio.**

 

– É um alívio saber que você estava preocupado sim… – Hermione disse, com um meio sorriso – Eu tinha passado os últimos quatro dias lendo todas as leis sobre magia praticada por menores e o estatuto do sigilo…

– Pelo menos são leis que são relevantes para a vida de vocês… – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso – Eu sei um bocado sobre leis de comercialização e importação de objetos mágicos raros e eu não tenho interesse nenhum na área… 

– E por que você sabe tanto sobre isso? – Neville perguntou, curioso.

– Negócios de família. – Sirius disse, acenando para Gina voltar a ler, displicentemente – Acredite, vocês não querem saber.

 

**E afastou-se deles olhando para os lados, com Edwiges aninhada satisfeita em seu ombro, mas este quarto não ia melhorar seu humor. Era escuro e úmido. Uma tira lisa de lona em uma moldura enfeitada era a única coisa que interrompia a nudez das paredes descascadas, e, ao passar pelo objeto, Harry pensou ter ouvido alguém, que estava escondido, dar uma risadinha.**

 

– Nosso querido tataravô Fineus Nigellus! – Sirius disse, com uma risada – Parece que ele já está vigiando você…

 

**— Então por que é que Dumbledore estava tão ansioso para me deixar no escuro? — perguntou Harry, ainda tentando parecer displicente. — Vocês... se deram o trabalho de perguntar?**

**Ele ergueu os olhos em tempo de ver a expressão do olhar que os dois trocaram e que o fez perceber que estava reagindo exatamente do jeito que os amigos temiam. O que não melhorou em nada o seu mau humor.**

 

– É claro que nós sabíamos que você não reagiria bem… – Rony disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Não é como se eles escutassem o que tínhamos a dizer, não é? 

– Fred, Jorge e eu tínhamos apostado quanto tempo levaria para você fugir da casa dos seus tios sozinho. – Gina disse, com uma risadinha carinhosa – Obviamente ninguém ganhou essa aposta. Fred tinha apostado que você não duraria duas semanas…

Harry sorriu para ela antes de indicar que ela devia continuar lendo.

 

**— Dissemos a Dumbledore que queríamos informar você do que estava acontecendo — disse Rony. — Dissemos, cara. Mas ele anda realmente ocupado, só o vimos duas vezes desde que viemos para cá e sempre com pressa, só nos fez jurar que não contaríamos nada que tivesse importância quando lhe escrevêssemos, disse que as corujas poderiam ser interceptadas.**

**— Ainda assim, ele poderia me manter informado, se quisesse — disse Harry, impaciente. — Vocês não vão me dizer que ele não conhece outros meios de mandar mensagens sem corujas.**

**Hermione olhou para Rony e disse:**

**— Pensei nisso também. Mas ele não queria que você soubesse de nada.**

 

– Eu não consigo entender isso! – Remo disse, frustrado – Porque manter Harry no escuro, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu poucas semanas antes disso!

– Talvez a ligação vá para os dois lados. – Severo murmurou consigo mesmo.

– O que você disse? – Remo perguntou, virando-se para Severo de repente – Eu ouvi você dizendo alguma coisa…

– Talvez a ligação vá para os dois lados. – Severo respondeu mais alto, fazendo Tiago, Sirius e Remo o encararem, boquiabertos.

– É claro! – Tiago disse, dando um tapa na própria testa – Dumbledore deve acreditar que Voldemort pode ver as coisas através de Harry assim como Harry conseguiu ver ele punindo Pedro e matando Franco Bryce!

– Faz todo sentido. – Remo concordou, lentamente – É por isso que ele não queria que Harry soubesse onde a Ordem se reúne… E quais são os planos deles para acabar com Voldemort…

– Mesmo assim. – Lily disse, virando-se de Tiago para Severo – Mesmo que a ligação seja de mão dupla, Dumbledore devia ter dito isso a Harry! Harry tinha o direito de saber!

– Dumbledore devia ensinar oclumência para Harry imediatamente! – Remo disse, balançando as pernas nervoso – Se é isso mesmo que ele pensa, que a ligação pode mostrar a vida de Harry a Voldemort… Ele devia tentar prevenir que Voldemort invada a mente de Harry, em vez de deixar Harry sozinho para lidar com tudo isso!

– Pelo menos agora os motivos de Dumbledore para deixar Harry sozinho com os Dursley o verão inteiro fazem sentido. – Tiago bufou – Ele tem medo que Voldemort veja o que eles estão fazendo… 

– Mas isso cria mais perguntas do que respostas. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, pensativo – Que tipo de ligação aquele feitiço da morte criou entre Harry e Voldemort que permite que eles entrem na mente um do outro há distância?

– Não tenho ideia… – Tiago disse, virando-se para Severo – Consegue pensar em alguma coisa?

Severo apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto pensava em todas as ligações mentais de que já tinha ouvido falar, nenhuma se encaixava no que eles conheciam sobre a ligação que o feitiço da morte criou.

– Melhor eu continuar lendo então. – Gina disse, observando a todos expectante e recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Harry.

 

**— Vai ver ele acha que não mereço confiança — disse Harry, observando o rosto dos amigos.**

 

– Mesmo que nós estejamos certos, Dumbledore está demonstrando uma grande falta de confiança em Harry. – Sirius disse, com um suspiro – Quero dizer, ele poderia apenas dizer: “Acho melhor que você não saiba de coisas importantes porque Voldemort poderia espiar sua mente e criar todo o tipo de problemas!”. Mas ele prefere esconder as coisas…

– Talvez ele ache que Harry não tem maturidade o bastante para saber que Voldemort pode invadir a mente dele. – Alice deu de ombros – Ele pode estar tentando preservar Harry…

– Tarde demais para isso, não é? – Tiago disse, revirando os olhos – Depois de ver Voldemort voltar e enfrentá-lo no meio do cemitério, Harry tem todo o direito de saber! É a mente de Harry que pode ser invadida, não a de Dumbledore, ele não tem o direito de tomar essa decisão!

– Mas se Harry soubesse que sua mente pode ser invadida por Voldemort, Harry fugiria. – Lily disse, categórica, segurando a mão de Harry com força.

– Fugiria? – Sirius perguntou, confuso.

– Harry nunca colocaria você, Rony, Hermione e os Weasley em risco. – Lily disse, trocando com Harry um sorriso triste – Do pouco que sabemos sobre você e sobre sua personalidade… Tenho certeza de que você sempre coloca o bem estar dos outros na frente do seu…

– Então talvez Dumbledore também soubesse disso? – Remo perguntou, esperançoso – Talvez ele não tenha contado para Harry por saber que ele fugiria?

– Talvez. – Tiago deu de ombros encarando Harry com atenção – Ou talvez ele apenas quisesse proteger os próprios segredos… Não temos como saber por hora, não é?

– Essa história toda fica mais complexa a cada página que lemos. – Lily suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Harry com carinho – Vocês tem razão… Temos que descobrir tudo antes de tomar qualquer decisão…

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça enquanto indicava que Gina devia continuar a leitura.

 

**— Não seja burro — disse Rony, parecendo muito desapontado.**

**— Ou que não sei cuidar de mim mesmo.**

**— Claro que não pensa isso! — disse Hermione, ansiosa.**

**— Então como é que eu tenho de ficar na casa dos Dursley, enquanto vocês dois vêm participar de tudo que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Harry, as palavras cascateando num atropelo, a voz se elevando a cada palavra. — Como é que permitem a vocês dois saberem de tudo que está acontecendo?**

**— Não sabemos! — interrompeu-o Rony. — Mamãe não deixa a gente se aproximar das reuniões, diz que somos muito crianças...**

**Mas antes que percebesse, Harry estava gritando.**

**— ENTÃO VOCÊS NÃO TÊM PARTICIPADO DAS REUNIÕES, GRANDE COISA! ESTIVERAM AQUI O TEMPO TODO, NÃO FOI? ESTIVERAM JUNTOS O TEMPO TODO! AGORA, EU, FIQUEI ENCALHADO NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS O MÊS INTEIRO! E JÁ RESOLVI MUITO MAIS DO QUE VOCÊS JAMAIS CONSEGUIRAM E DUMBLEDORE SABE DISSO – QUEM SALVOU A PEDRA FILOSOFAL? QUEM SE LIVROU DO RIDDLE? QUEM SALVOU A PELE DE VOCÊS DOS DEMENTADORES?**

**Cada pensamento amargurado e cheio de rancor que Harry tivera no último mês foi saindo de dentro dele: sua frustração com a falta de notícias, a mágoa de que todos tinham estado juntos sem ele, sua fúria por estar sendo seguido e ninguém lhe informar – todos os sentimentos de que sentia uma certa vergonha extravasaram. Edwiges assustou-se com a gritaria e tornou a voar para cima do armário; Pichitinho, alarmado, soltou vários pios e voou ainda mais depressa ao redor das cabeças dos garotos.**

**— QUEM FOI QUE TEVE DE PASSAR POR DRAGÕES E ESFINGES E OUTRAS COISAS REPUGNANTES NO ANO PASSADO? QUEM VIU ELE VOLTAR? QUEM TEVE DE ESCAPAR DELE? EU!**

 

– Você realmente não devia jogar as coisas na cara deles desse jeito. – Lily disse, condescendente.

– Eu sei que não teria conseguido fazer nada daquilo sem vocês. – Harry disse, encarando Rony e Hermione com carinho – Eu não teria passado do primeiro ano sem vocês… Mas eu estava com raiva…

– E você tinha todo o direito de estar com raiva. – Hermione disse com um sorriso triste – Eu também estaria com raiva se estivesse no seu lugar…

– Mas mais uma vez você estava descontando sua raiva nas pessoas erradas. – Tiago disse, apertando o braço de Harry com carinho por trás das costas de Lily – Se eu estivesse no seu lugar já teria invadido a reunião da tal ordem e exigido que Dumbledore me tratasse como adulto.

– Você devia ter feito isso. – Rony disse, sorrindo para Harry – Teria nos poupado um bocado de tempo…

– Ronald! – Hermione exclamou, em tom de recriminação – Gina, continue lendo antes que seu irmão fale demais!

 

**Rony ficou parado ali, com o queixo meio caído, visivelmente chocado, e sem saber o que responder, enquanto Hermione parecia à beira das lágrimas.**

**— MAS POR QUE EU DEVERIA SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? POR QUE ALGUÉM SE DARIA O TRABALHO DE ME DIZER O QUE ANDOU ACONTECENDO?**

**— Harry, nós queríamos lhe dizer, nós realmente queríamos... — começou Hermione.**

**— NÃO PODEM TER QUERIDO TANTO ASSIM, PODEM, OU TERIAM ME MANDADO UMA CORUJA, MAS DUMBLEDORE FEZ VOCÊS JURAREM...**

**— Fez mesmo...**

**— DURANTE QUATRO SEMANAS EU FIQUEI ENTALADO NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS, PESCANDO JORNAIS NAS LIXEIRAS PARA TENTAR DESCOBRIR O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO...**

**— Nós queríamos...**

 

– Nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria. – Hermione suspirou.

– Nessa hora tudo o que eu queria era que eu pudesse voltar no tempo e me recusar a prometer qualquer coisa a Dumbledore… – Rony afirmou, categórico – Ou ter seguido com nosso plano de escapar nas vassouras dos meus irmãos pela janela…

– Nós sabemos que vocês não queriam deixar Harry no escuro. – Remo afirmou, com um meio sorriso bondoso – Vocês realmente não tem culpa… Se vocês não tivessem prometido a Dumbledore ele provavelmente arrumaria outro jeito de impedir vocês de falarem com Harry.

– Ainda mais com a ajuda de mamãe. – Gina concordou, balançando a cabeça enfaticamente – Ela fazia tudo o que Dumbledore queria sem pestanejar… 

– Ela acreditava que ele queria o bem de todos. – Tiago deu de ombros – E nós sabemos que ela estava certa, não é? Dumbledore realmente quer o bem de todos, mas enquanto ele estava pensando no quadro geral ninguém estava pensando em Harry como individuo. 

– Nós estávamos. – Hermione afirmou – Mas não podíamos fazer nada…

– Sei que sim. – Harry disse, sorrindo para os amigos – Não se preocupem, eu sei que sim…

– Até porque voltar no tempo não é uma das coisas mais seguras do mundo e vocês três estão aqui apenas por causa de Harry, não é? – Tiago perguntou, virando-se de Rony e Hermione para Gina com interesse – Eu entendo porque Neville e Harry estão aqui… Mas vocês estão aqui para cuidar de Harry… Isso significa que vocês são ótimos amigos.

Gina corou antes de retomar a leitura do capítulo.

 

**— SUPONHO QUE VOCÊS TÊM SE DIVERTIDO PARA VALER, NÃO TÊM, ESCONDIDOS AQUI JUNTOS...**

**— Não, sinceramente...**

**— Harry, nós realmente sentimos muito! — disse Hermione desesperada, seus olhos agora cintilantes de lágrimas. — Você tem absoluta razão, Harry... se fosse comigo eu ficaria furiosa!**

**Harry amarrou a cara para os dois, ainda respirando fundo, depois tornou a dar as costas aos amigos e a andar para lá e para cá. Edwiges piou tristemente de cima do armário. Houve uma longa pausa, interrompida apenas pelo rangido fúnebre das tábuas do soalho sob os pés do garoto.**

**— Que lugar é esse afinal? — perguntou de repente a Rony e Hermione.**

 

– A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black. – Tiago respondeu, automaticamente.

– Ou o lar ancestral da minha querida família… – Sirius completou, com uma risada irônica.

– Por algum motivo eu acho que essa não é a resposta que Harry vai receber de Rony e Hermione. – Remo disse, com uma risada condescendente.

– Talvez, mas alguém certamente devia contar ao Harry logo que ele está no meio da casa dos Black. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, pensativo – Explicaria muita coisa… Como porque ninguém considerou que eu poderia ser inocente e me mandaram para Azkaban sem pensar duas vezes.

– Puro preconceito. – Tiago disse, concordando com Sirius, enfaticamente.

 

**— A sede da Ordem da Fênix — respondeu Rony na hora.**

**— Alguém vai se dar o trabalho de me dizer o que essa Ordem...?**

**— É uma sociedade secreta — disse Hermione depressa. — Dumbledore é o responsável, fundou a Ordem. São as pessoas que lutaram contra Você-Sabe-Quem da última vez.**

 

– Da última vez. – Lily repetiu, olhando em volta, pensativa – Isso significa atualmente, não é? Na nossa época…

– Suponho que sim. – Tiago disse, encolhendo os ombros – Então talvez nós tenhamos feito parte dessa Ordem afinal… 

– É provável que sim. – Sirius disse balançando as pernas ansioso – No fim do livro anterior Dumbledore nos mandou contatar toda a turma antiga… Ele devia estar se referindo à Ordem.

– Então deve ter sido assim que conhecemos todas aquelas pessoas que foram buscar Harry na casa dos Dursley. – Lily concordou, interessada – Mas se nós fomos dessa Ordem, estávamos ajudando Dumbledore a derrotar Voldemort…

– Talvez ele tenha ido atrás de Harry por isso. – Remo disse, nervoso – Para punir vocês por estarem lutando contra ele?

– Ainda assim não faz sentido. – Sirius interrompeu Remo, bruscamente – Já estabelecemos que Voldemort queria matar Harry e… Matou… 

– E que ele nos matou porque estávamos no caminho. – Tiago completou os pensamentos de Sirius – Não tem como saber se nosso envolvimento com a Ordem tem ou não alguma relação com isso. – suspirou, cansado – Melhor apenas continuar lendo.

 

**— Quem faz parte dela? — perguntou Harry, parando de repente com as mãos nos bolsos.**

**— Bastante gente...**

**— Já conhecemos umas vinte, — disse Rony — mas achamos que tem mais.**

**Harry olhou zangado para os amigos.**

**— Então? — indagou, olhando de um para outro.**

**— Hum — disse Rony. — Então o quê?**

**— Voldemort! — falou Harry furioso, e os dois contraíram as feições. — O que está acontecendo? O que ele está armando? Onde é que está? O que estamos fazendo para impedir?**

**— Já falamos, a Ordem não deixa a gente assistir às reuniões — respondeu Hermione, nervosa. — Por isso não sabemos os detalhes... mas temos uma ideia geral — acrescentou depressa, vendo a expressão no rosto de Harry.**

**— Fred e Jorge inventaram Orelhas Extensíveis, entende — contou Rony. — Realmente úteis.**

 

– Orelhas extensíveis? – Tiago perguntou, interessado.

– Deve ser algum tipo de escuta à distância. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, empolgado – Se for algo parecido com o que estou pensando seria ótimo para ouvir conversas de outras pessoas sem ser descoberto… Seria útil até para os aurores… 

 

**— Extensíveis...?**

**— Orelhas, é. Só que tivemos de parar de usá-las nos últimos dias porque mamãe descobriu e ficou danada. Fred e Jorge tiveram de esconder o estoque para impedir mamãe de jogar tudo no lixo. Mas usamos bastante as orelhas antes de ela perceber o que estava rolando. Sabemos que tem gente da Ordem seguindo Comensais da Morte conhecidos, marcando eles, sabe...**

**— Outros estão trabalhando para recrutar mais gente para a Ordem... — acrescentou Hermione.**

**— E outros tantos estão montando guarda a alguém ou alguma coisa — disse Rony. — Estão sempre falando em serviço de guarda.**

 

– Devem ser as pessoas que estiveram vigiando Harry na casa dos Dursley o mês inteiro. – Remo disse, com um suspiro, cansado.

– Ou eles poderiam estar vigiando alguma outra coisa também. – Frank deu de ombros.

– Talvez... – Sirius disse, pensativo – Mas o mais provável é que estivessem vigiando Harry… Pelo menos sabemos que ele estava sendo vigiado.

 

**— Não poderia ter sido a mim, poderia? — perguntou Harry sarcasticamente.**

**— Ah, é — exclamou Rony fazendo cara de quem começava a compreender.**

**Harry deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. E recomeçou a dar voltas no quarto, olhando para todo lado menos para Rony e Hermione.**

**— Então, que é que vocês dois têm feito se não podem assistir às reuniões? Vocês disseram que estiveram ocupados.**

**— Estivemos — respondeu Hermione depressa. — Estivemos descontaminando a casa, passou um tempão vazia e muita coisa estranha proliferando por aqui.**

 

– Então o resto da minha família deve ter morrido há muito tempo. – Sirius suspirou pesadamente – Eu tinha esperanças de que Régulo tivesse mudado… 

– Não tem como você ter certeza de que ele não mudou de ideia. – Tiago disse, com um meio sorriso, pesaroso – A não ser que Harry descubra exatamente o que aconteceu com ele, não temos como ter certeza de nada.

– Mas sabemos que o que quer que ele tenha resolvido fazer, ele está morto. – Sirius bufou – Meu irmão mais novo está morto, e o irmão que encontrei em Hogwarts está morto… 

– Harry está vivo e precisa de você. – Lily afirmou, com firmeza – Vamos descobrir tudo o que aconteceu, e talvez algum desses livros nos diga como trazer o seu irmão para o nosso lado!

 

**— Conseguimos limpar a cozinha, a maioria dos quartos e acho que vamos cuidar da sala de visitas ama... ARRE!**

**Com dois fortes craques, Fred e Jorge, os irmãos mais velhos de Rony, se materializaram no meio do quarto. Pichitinho piou ainda mais baratinado do que nunca e disparou para se juntar a Edwiges em cima do armário.**

 

– Acho que Fred e Jorge passaram no exame de aparatação. – Remo disse com um sorriso, indulgente.

– Suponho que não podemos julgá-los. – Sirius disse, com uma risada – Quando nós passamos no nosso teste não íamos a lugar algum andando… 

 

**— Parem com isso! — disse Hermione sem entusiasmo aos gêmeos, que eram tão intensamente ruivos quanto Rony, embora mais fortes e um pouco mais baixos.**

**— Olá, Harry — saudou-o Jorge, sorridente. — Pensamos ter ouvido sua voz suave.**

**— Não queremos que reprima sua raiva, Harry, bote tudo para fora — disse Fred, também sorrindo. — Vai ver tem alguém a cem quilômetros de distância que ainda não te ouviu.**

 

– Se isso significa que a pessoa com quem Harry deveria estar irritado ouviu, vale a pena. – Tiago deu de ombros.

– Não acho que os vizinhos trouxas precisavam ouvir… – Alice disse, com uma risada.

– Não ouviriam. – Sirius respondeu, com um aceno displicente – A casa tem alguns feitiços anti-trouxas muito antigos… Levando em consideração como meus antepassados se sentiam em relação aos trouxas, sempre me surpreendeu que nenhum dos feitiços fosse nocivo…

– Talvez por causa do estatuto do sigilo? – Remo perguntou, com uma meia risada.

– Provavelmente eles só não queriam ser perturbados pelo ministério… – Tiago completou, indicando que Gina continuasse.

 

**— Então vocês dois passaram nos testes de aparatação? — perguntou Harry, mal-humorado.**

**— Com louvor — respondeu Fred, que estava segurando alguma coisa que parecia um pedaço muito comprido de barbante cor de carne.**

**— Vocês teriam levado só uns trinta segundos para descer pelas escadas — disse Rony.**

**— Tempo é galeão, maninho — disse Fred. — Em todo o caso, Harry, você está interferindo com a recepção. Orelhas Extensíveis — acrescentou em resposta às sobrancelhas erguidas de Harry, e mostrou o barbante, deixando agora visível que o objeto se alongava em direção ao patamar. — Estamos tentando ouvir o que estão falando lá embaixo.**

**— Você vai precisar ter cuidado — disse Rony, olhando para a Orelha. — Se mamãe tornar a ver mais uma dessas...**

 

– Muito interessante. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça lentamente – Se eu fosse a mãe de vocês adoraria essa invenção… Essas orelhas poderiam até ajudar a Ordem… 

– É claro! – Sirius concordou, entusiasmado – Seria ótimo para ouvir conversas das pessoas que eles estão vigiando… Ou até ouvir o que se passa dentro do ministério, já que o ministério está contra Harry!

– Acho que sua mãe realmente não enxerga o potencial dos gêmeos. – Remo disse para Gina, com um sorriso triste – É uma pena, eles poderiam ser grandes com mais apoio…

– Harry deu a eles o prêmio do Tribruxo. – Frank disse, pensativo – Talvez isso seja o bastante para eles desenvolverem as invenções deles e começarem a comercializar.

– Harry só não pode esquecer que isso faz dele sócio investidor… – Sirius disse, com uma risada canina – Como diria o meu pai, sua família não ganhou tudo o que tem esquecendo de colher o lucro dos seus investimentos.

 

**— Vale o risco, é uma reunião importante — justificou Fred.**

**A porta se abriu e apareceu uma longa juba de cabelos ruivos.**

**— Ah, olá, Harry! — cumprimentou animada a irmã mais nova de Rony, Gina. — Pensei que tivesse ouvido sua voz.**

 

– Pensou ter ouvido a voz dele? – Sirius perguntou, com uma gargalhada.

– Foi uma leve impressão… Me parecia meio distante… – Gina respondeu, com uma risadinha – Talvez os primeiros gritos tenham me deixado meio surda…

 

**Virando-se para Fred e Jorge, informou:**

**— Pode esquecer as Orelhas, ela lançou um Feitiço da Imperturbabilidade na porta da cozinha.**

**— Como é que você sabe? — indagou Jorge, desapontado.**

**— Tonks me ensinou como descobrir. A gente atira uma coisa contra a porta e se a coisa não bate é porque a porta foi “imperturbada”. Atirei umas bombas de bosta do alto da escada e elas simplesmente voaram de volta, então não tem como as Orelhas Extensíveis entrarem por baixo.**

 

– Minha prima é ótima! – Sirius disse, rindo – Dando todas as dicas importantes!

– Ela é uma pessoa realmente divertida… – Remo disse, com um meio sorriso – Não me parece nada esnobe…

– Ela é ótima. – Hermione disse, observando Remo de soslaio – E divertida…

– E desastrada… – Gina riu, antes de continuar lendo.

 

**Fred soltou um suspiro profundo.**

**— Que pena. Eu realmente gostaria de descobrir o que é que o Snape está fazendo.**

 

– Então você também é parte da Ordem… – Tiago disse, observando Severo com atenção – Já imaginava… Dumbledore colocou você como espião, então ele deve confiar muito em você…

– Eu só gostaria de saber por quê… – Lily disse, encarando Severo.

– Eu também. – Severo murmurou para si mesmo, desviando os olhos de Lily e encarando Harry.

 

**— Snape! — exclamou Harry imediatamente. — Ele está aqui?**

**— Tá — confirmou Jorge, fechando cuidadosamente a porta e se sentando em uma das camas; Fred e Gina o acompanharam. — Fazendo um relatório. Ultrassecreto.**

**— Babaca — disse Fred, só por dizer.**

**— Ele agora está do nosso lado — disse Hermione, desaprovando o amigo.**

**Rony riu.**

**— Mas vai continuar sendo babaca. O jeito com que olha para a gente quando nos encontra...**

 

Gina, Neville e Rony acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– É bom saber que nem tudo muda. – Sirius disse, olhando para Severo de soslaio – Estar do lado certo não faz de ninguém uma pessoa legal… – e completou apenas para Remo e Gina – Se é que ele realmente está do lado certo…

 

**— Gui também não gosta dele — disse Gina, como se isso decidisse a questão.**

**Harry não tinha muita certeza se sua raiva havia diminuído; mas sua sede de informações começou a suplantar o impulso de continuar gritando. Largou-se na cama em frente aos outros.**

 

– Essa é uma decisão inteligente. – Lily disse, com um sorriso – Você realmente tem que aprender a escutar todas as informações antes de agir…

– E nós estamos aqui tentando aprender o mesmo. – Tiago disse, encolhendo os ombros e trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry.

 

**— Gui está aqui? — perguntou. — Pensei que estivesse trabalhando no Egito.**

**— Ele se candidatou a uma função burocrática para poder voltar para casa e trabalhar na Ordem — disse Fred. — Diz que sente falta das tumbas — deu uma risadinha — mas tem suas compensações.**

**— Como assim?**

**— Você se lembra da Fleur Delacour? — perguntou Jorge. — Ela arranjou um emprego no Gringotes para aperrfeiçoarr o iinglês...**

**— E o Gui está dando muitas aulas particulares a ela — caçoou Fred.**

 

– Então todo aquele flerte no Torneio Tribruxo está levando eles a algum lugar. – Alice disse, com um sorriso satisfeito.

– E você não se importa? – Lily perguntou, observando Rony, com cuidado.

– Ele realmente não pode responder isso. – Hermione disse, dando uma leve cotovelada nas costelas de Rony.

– Suponho que isso significa que esse relacionamento vai aparecer mais vezes… – Remo comentou, com uma meia risada.

 

**— Carlinhos também entrou na Ordem — disse Jorge — mas continua na Romênia. Dumbledore quer atrair o maior número possível de bruxos estrangeiros, por isso Carlinhos está tentando fazer contatos nos dias de folga.**

 

– Isso faz sentido. – Remo disse, interessado – As pessoas daqui são muito influenciadas pelo jornal e pelo ministério… Eles vão acreditar em qualquer coisa que o Profeta disser. E o Profeta provavelmente vai publicar qualquer coisa que Fudge mandar eles publicarem…

– Então nós vamos ter que recorrer aos estrangeiros para salvar o Reino Unido e futuramente o nosso mundo. – Frank bufou, balançando a cabeça decepcionado.

 

**— O Percy não podia fazer isso? — perguntou Harry.**

**Na última notícia que recebera, o terceiro irmão Weasley estava trabalhando no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, no Ministério da Magia.**

**Ao ouvirem as palavras de Harry, os Weasley e Hermione trocaram olhares carregados de significado.**

**— Diga o que quiser, mas não mencione o Percy na frente da mamãe e do papai — disse Rony com a voz tensa.**

**— Por que não?**

**— Porque todas as vezes que ouvem o nome dele, papai quebra o que estiver segurando e mamãe começa a chorar — explicou Fred.**

**— Tem sido horrível — comentou Gina com tristeza.**

 

– Percy acredita no ministério, é claro. – Remo disse, com um suspiro cansado – Acho que nós devíamos ter previsto isso… 

– Ainda assim, eu esperava que ele fosse capaz de ficar ao lado da própria família… – Lily disse, com um meio sorriso triste.

– Percy sempre quis entrar para o ministério. – Rony deu de ombros – O objetivo de vida dele é chegar a ministro…

– Então ele não ficaria contra o ministério. – Gina disse, concordando com Rony lentamente – Mas foi decepcionante descobrir o que era mais importante para ele na época…

– A reverência dele por autoridades me incomodou desde o inicio... – Tiago bufou, trocando um olhar com Rony e Gina – E ele pareceu mesmo um bocado ambicioso… 

Gina suspirou profundamente antes de continuar lendo.

 

**— Acho que podemos passar sem ele — disse Jorge, com uma expressão de ameaça nada característica.**

**— Que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Percy e papai brigaram — contou Fred. — Nunca vi papai brigar com alguém daquele jeito. Em geral é mamãe que berra.**

**— Foi na primeira semana de férias quando terminou o trimestre — disse Rony. — Íamos entrar para a Ordem. Percy chegou e contou que tinha sido promovido.**

**— Você tá brincando — admirou-se Harry.**

**Embora soubesse muito bem que ele era extremamente ambicioso, Harry tinha a impressão de que Percy não fizera grande sucesso em seu primeiro emprego no Ministério da Magia. Cometera o grande deslize de não perceber que o chefe estava sendo controlado por Lord Voldemort (não que o Ministério tivesse acreditado – todos pensaram que o Sr. Crouch enlouquecera).**

**— Pois é, todos ficamos surpresos — continuou Jorge — Percy tinha se metido em grandes confusões por causa de Crouch, houve até um inquérito e tudo. A conclusão foi que Percy devia ter percebido que Crouch não estava batendo bem e informado ao seu superior. Mas você conhece Percy, Crouch o tinha deixado na chefia, e ele não ia reclamar.**

**— Então como foi que ganhou a promoção?**

**— É exatamente o que nos perguntamos — disse Rony, que parecia muito ansioso para sustentar uma conversa normal, agora que Harry parara de gritar. — Percy voltou para casa realmente satisfeito com ele mesmo – ainda mais satisfeito do que o normal, se é que dá para imaginar – e disse ao papai que tinham lhe oferecido um cargo no gabinete do próprio Fudge. Um cargo realmente bom para alguém que tinha terminado Hogwarts fazia só um ano: assistente júnior do ministro. Acho que esperava que papai ficasse impressionado.**

 

– Acho que Fudge não é tão burro quanto parece. – Tiago disse, estreitando os olhos – É claro que ele queria usar Percy para vigiar Harry e o resto dos Weasley…

– Ele viu como Molly se preocupou com Harry no final do Torneio, e viu como ela certamente acreditou em tudo o que Harry disse. – Sirius disse, concordando lentamente – É claro que os Weasley apoiariam Harry e Dumbledore.

– Ele devia saber que Percy seria o mais fácil de manipular… – Remo bufou – Ele obviamente tem sede de poder, dar a ele um cargo considerado tão importante pouco tempo depois dele sair da escola… 

– Não sei o que me impressiona mais, – Alice disse, chocada – Fudge querer usar Percy para espionar a própria família, ou Percy ficar contra a própria família e a favor do ministério…

– Acho que a segunda me irrita mais. – Frank disse, acenando com a cabeça, lentamente – Sempre soubemos que Fudge é um grande babaca… Mas acho que esperava um pouco mais de Percy, com a família que ele tem.

– Família não define ninguém. – Sirius disse, categórico – Basta observar a minha família…

 

**— Só que papai não ficou — disse Fred sério.**

**— Por que não? — indagou Harry.**

**— Bom, parece que Fudge tinha percorrido o Ministério enfurecido para se certificar de que os funcionários não tivessem contato com Dumbledore — disse Jorge.**

**— No Ministério, o nome de Dumbledore virou lixo, ultimamente, entende — esclareceu Fred. — Todos pensam que ele está só criando problemas quando diz que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou.**

**— Papai falou que Fudge deixou muito claro que qualquer um que estivesse mancomunado com Dumbledore podia desocupar a escrivaninha — disse Jorge.**

**— O problema é que Fudge suspeita de papai, sabe que é amigo de Dumbledore, e sempre achou papai meio excêntrico por causa da obsessão que ele tem pelos trouxas.**

**— Mas que é que isso tem a ver com o Percy? — perguntou Harry, confuso.**

 

– Percy tinha uma posição privilegiada para espionar as pessoas que apoiam Dumbledore. – Remo disse, displicente – É bem óbvio…

– Ás vezes eu acho que Harry só tem raciocínio lógico quando se trata de derrotar Voldemort… – Sirius disse, com uma risada condescendente – O que certamente não é uma crítica! 

– Acho que Harry tem mais facilidade de pensar sob pressão. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry – Politicamente esse tipo de pensamento não daria certo, mas é ótimo para alguém que quer ser auror… 

 

**— Vou chegar lá. Papai desconfia que Fudge só quer Percy no gabinete, porque quer usar o mano para espionar a família... e Dumbledore.**

**Harry soltou um assobio.**

**— Aposto como Percy adorou.**

**Rony deu uma risada meio rouca.**

**— Ele perdeu completamente a cabeça. Disse... bem, uma porção de coisas horríveis. Disse que está enfrentando a péssima reputação do papai desde que entrou no Ministério e que papai não tem ambição e que é por isso que sempre fomos, sabe, sempre tivemos pouco dinheiro, quero dizer...**

 

– Isso é ridículo! – Remo exclamou, irritado – Sempre admirei o pai de vocês por preferir trabalhar com o que gosta e não com o que rende mais!

– Percy vai se arrepender e muito de tudo o que disse quando a verdade aparecer. – Sirius afirmou, categórico – E eu espero que vocês impliquem bastante com ele quando acontecer! Ele precisa de um pouco mais de humildade e saber que estava errado o tempo todo vai ajudar.

 

**— Quê? — disse Harry, incrédulo, ao mesmo tempo que Gina bufava feito um gato enraivecido.**

**— Eu sei — disse Rony em voz baixa. — E ficou pior. Disse que papai era um idiota de andar com Dumbledore, que Dumbledore ia se meter em uma baita encrenca e papai ia cair junto, e que ele, Percy, sabia a quem devia ser leal, e era ao Ministério. E se mamãe e papai iam trair o Ministério, iria se empenhar para que todo o mundo soubesse que ele não pertencia mais à nossa família. E fez as malas na mesma noite e foi embora. Agora está morando aqui em Londres.**

**Harry soltou um palavrão baixinho. Dos irmãos de Rony, Percy era o que ele menos gostava, mas nunca imaginara que pudesse dizer essas coisas ao Sr. Weasley.**

**— Mamãe está danada da vida — disse Rony. — Sabe, chora, essas coisas. Veio a Londres para tentar falar com Percy, mas ele bateu a porta na cara dela. Não sei como ele faz quando encontra papai no trabalho: acho que finge que não vê.**

 

– Ridículo. – Tiago disse, com a voz transbordando de desgosto – Ser mais fiel ao ministério do que à própria família é ridículo!

– Especialmente quando a família dele está do lado certo… – Sirius disse, enfático – Lutando para proteger a todos, inclusive ele.

– Ingrato. – Remo murmurou e Gina concordou, tristemente.

 

**— Mas Percy deve saber que Voldemort voltou — disse Harry lentamente. — Ele não é burro, deve saber que sua mãe e seu pai não arriscariam tudo sem provas.**

**— E, bom, o seu nome também entrou na briga — disse Rony, lançando a Harry um olhar furtivo. — Percy disse que a única prova que havia era a sua palavra e... não sei... ele achava que não era suficiente.**

**— Percy leva o Profeta Diário a sério — comentou Hermione, mordaz, com o que os outros concordaram.**

 

– Todo mundo que acha que o ministério não tem defeitos leva o Profeta a sério. – Frank bufou, olhando de soslaio para Alice – Ainda bem que você entendeu que o ministério e o jornal mentem… 

– Se não tivesse entendido ainda teria que entender agora. – Tiago disse, revirando os olhos – O livro mostrou que Voldemort voltou e que Harry está falando a verdade, e o livro também mostrou que o ministério simplesmente se recusou a acreditar…

– Eu já entendi. – Alice disse, categórica – E pretendo mostrar isso para os meus pais, de algum jeito…

– Mas ele conhece Harry! – Lily disse, irritada – Como ele pode não acreditar em Harry depois de tudo o que ele viu acontecer nos primeiros anos de Harry em Hogwarts?

– Acreditando no Profeta. – Tiago disse, com simplicidade – Aquele último artigo da Skeeter antes da terceira tarefa deve ter feito um estrago… 

– Então Percy acredita que Harry é louco? Simples assim? – Lily perguntou, entredentes – Isso é errado! Como ele pode não ver as coisas que estão debaixo do nariz dele? Ele conhece Harry desde que Harry tinha onze anos!

– Você não devia se irritar tanto com esse tipo de coisa… – Harry disse, com um meio sorriso triste – Esse livro vai ser um bocado difícil se você se irritar sempre que alguém me criticar…

– Você quer dizer que muitas pessoas não acreditam em você? – Tiago perguntou, decepcionado.

– Ele não quer dizer nada, porque ele não deveria estar dizendo nada do que ainda não apareceu, não é, Harry? – Hermione o repreendeu, recebendo apenas um meio sorriso de Harry.

 

**— Do que é que vocês estão falando? — perguntou Harry, passando os olhos por todos. Eles o observavam cautelosos.**

**— Você não tem recebido o Profeta Diário? — perguntou Hermione nervosa.**

**— Tenho.**

**— Você não tem lido todas as notícias? — perguntou Hermione ainda mais ansiosa.**

**— Não da primeira à última página — respondeu Harry na defensiva. — Se houvesse alguma notícia sobre Voldemort sairia em manchete, não?**

**Os amigos se contraíram ao ouvir o nome. Hermione continuou depressa:**

**— Você precisaria ler da primeira à última página para perceber, mas eles, bom, eles mencionam seu nome algumas vezes por semana.**

**— Mas eu não vi...**

**— Se andou lendo só a primeira página, não iria ver — disse Hermione, sacudindo a cabeça. — Não estou falando de notícia grande. Eles incluem seu nome aqui e ali, como se você fosse a piada da vez.**

**— Como as...?**

**— Na verdade é bem maldoso — disse Hermione procurando manter a voz calma. — Estão usando só o material que a Rita publicou.**

**— Mas ela não está mais escrevendo para o Profeta, está?**

**— Ah, não, ela tem cumprido a promessa que fez: não que tivesse outra opção — acrescentou Hermione satisfeita. — Mas lançou as bases para o que estão tentando fazer agora.**

**— E que é..? — perguntou Harry, impaciente.**

**— O.k., você sabe que ela escreveu que você estava caindo por aí, se queixando que sua cicatriz estava doendo e tudo o mais?**

**— Sei — respondeu Harry, que tão cedo não iria esquecer as notícias de Rita Skeeter sobre ele.**

**— Bom, estão pintando você como uma pessoa fantasiosa e sedenta de atenção, que acha que é um grande herói trágico ou qualquer coisa assim — contou Hermione, muito depressa, como se fosse menos desagradável para o amigo saber desses fatos em menos tempo. — Eles não param de incluir comentários irônicos sobre você. Se aparece uma história mirabolante, escrevem mais ou menos assim: “Uma história digna de Harry Potter”, e se alguém tem um acidente estranho ou coisa parecida dizem: “Vamos fazer votos para que ele não fique com uma cicatriz na testa ou vão nos pedir para venerá-lo”...**

 

– Isso é ridículo! – Lily exclamou, horrorizada – Ridículo! Harry nunca pediu por nada disso! 

– Nós sabemos. – Tiago disse, apertando a mão de Lily com carinho, tentando acalmá-la – Eles são um bando de hipócritas e ingratos! Eles mesmos veneravam Harry poucos meses antes… Mas eles esquecem das coisas bem rápido.

– Assim como a maior parte da população. – Remo concordou, mal humorado – Acho que é por isso que você falou que esse vai ser um livro difícil… A maioria das pessoas deve acreditar no Profeta… E se eles estão se esforçando tanto assim para acabar com sua reputação…

– Então Harry tem razão. – Tiago disse, apertando a mão de Lily com carinho – É melhor você não se irritar muito sempre que alguém falar alguma coisa ruim sobre ele…

 

**— Eu não quero que ninguém me venere... — começou Harry indignado.**

**— Eu sei que não — disse Hermione depressa, parecendo assustada. — Eu sei, Harry. Mas você percebe o que eles estão fazendo? Querem transformar você em uma pessoa em que ninguém acredita. Fudge está por trás de tudo, aposto o que você quiser. Eles querem que os bruxos da rua pensem que você não passa de um garoto burro, que é meio engraçado e conta histórias ridículas porque adora ser famoso e quer continuar sendo.**

**— Eu não pedi... eu não quis... Voldemort matou meus pais! — protestou Harry, cuspindo as palavras. — Fiquei famoso porque ele assassinou minha família, mas não conseguiu me matar! Quem quer ser famoso por uma coisa dessas? Será que não pensam que eu preferia que nunca...**

 

– Eu reparei isso nos últimos livros… – Remo disse, pensativo – Ás vezes parece que as pessoas esquecem o que aconteceu naquela noite… É como se pensassem que Harry duelou com Voldemort quando ele tinha um ano…

– Pensei nisso também. – Tiago concordou, lentamente – Ninguém toca no assunto com a delicadeza necessária… Parecem que esquecem que Harry perdeu os pais para Voldemort…

– Acho que é por causa da maneira como todas as crianças ouviam a história. – Neville deu de ombros – Minha avó misturava a história de Harry com a história dos meus pais, e falava como tanto Harry quanto meus pais eram grandes heróis que lutaram bravamente para nos livrar do mal…

– Mamãe contava a parte em que Harry perdeu os pais. – Gina disse, pensativa – Mas ainda assim parecia que Harry tinha enfrentado Voldemort para nos proteger.

– Mas não acho que a culpa seja delas. – Hermione disse, balançando a cabeça – Elas também nunca ouviram a história toda. E viveram o pior da primeira guerra, perderam familiares, amigos… E de um dia para o outro a pessoa que causou tudo isso foi derrotada, por um bebê… É normal as pessoas fantasiarem um pouco a história.

 

**— Nós sabemos, Harry — disse Gina com sinceridade.**

**— E é claro que não publicaram nem uma palavra sobre o ataque dos dementadores a você — acrescentou Hermione. — Alguém mandou abafar o caso. Teria sido uma história e tanto, dementadores escapam ao controle do governo. Nem ao menos noticiaram que você violou o Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo em Magia. Pensamos que noticiariam, porque combinava com a sua imagem de exibicionista idiota. Achamos que estão aguardando você ser expulso, então vão realmente botar pra quebrar, quero dizer, se você for expulso, é óbvio — apressou-se Hermione a acrescentar. — Na realidade, não deverá ser, não se o Ministério respeitar as próprias leis, não há caso contra você.**

 

– Não mesmo. – Tiago concordou, irritado – O único motivo para isso tudo ter tomado as proporções que tomou é o fato do ministro ser um grande idiota!

– Burro que se recusa a enxergar o que está acontecendo debaixo do nariz dele. – Frank concordou entredentes.

 

**Estavam de volta à audiência e Harry não queria pensar no assunto. Fez força para mudar outra vez o rumo da conversa, mas foi poupado do esforço pelo ruído de passos que subiam a escada.**

**— Ah, ah.**

**Fred deu um puxão na Orelha Extensível; ouviu-se outro estalo forte, e ele e Jorge desapareceram. Segundos depois, a Sra. Weasley apareceu à porta do quarto.**

**— A reunião terminou, podem descer para jantar agora. Todo o mundo está doido para ver você, Harry. E quem foi que largou todas aquelas bombas de bosta na porta da cozinha?**

**— O Bichento — respondeu Gina sem corar. — Ele adora brincar com bombas.**

**— Ah — disse a Sra. Weasley — pensei que talvez fosse o Monstro, ele está sempre fazendo essas coisas estranhas. Agora não se esqueçam de falar baixo no corredor. Gina, suas mãos estão imundas, que é que você andou fazendo? Por favor, vá lavá-las antes de jantar.**

 

– Monstro ainda está vivo? – Sirius perguntou, boquiaberto – Impressionante! Ele já é velho atualmente…

– Monstro? – Alice perguntou, franzindo a testa.

– É o elfo doméstico pessoal da minha mãe… – Sirius respondeu, displicente – Pensei que ele morreria junto com ela, do jeito como ele a idolatra… 

 

**Gina fez careta para os outros e acompanhou a mãe na saída do quarto, deixando Harry sozinho com Rony e Hermione. Os dois o observaram com apreensão, como se receassem que ele fosse recomeçar a gritar agora que todos já tinham ido embora. A visão dos amigos olhando-o tão nervosos fez Harry se sentir um pouco envergonhado.**

**— Olhem... — murmurou, mas Rony sacudiu a cabeça e Hermione disse baixinho:**

**— Nós sabíamos que você ia ficar zangado, Harry, não culpamos você, sério, mas você tem de compreender, nós realmente tentamos convencer o Dumbledore...**

**— É, eu sei — respondeu o garoto, impaciente.**

**Ele procurou um assunto que não envolvesse o diretor da escola, porque só de pensar em Dumbledore suas entranhas recomeçavam a queimar de raiva.**

 

– Pelo menos agora você está direcionando sua raiva para a pessoa certa. – Tiago deu de ombros.

 

**— Quem é Monstro? — perguntou.**

**— O elfo doméstico que mora aqui — respondeu Rony. — Doido de pedra. Nunca conheci nenhum igual.**

**Hermione franziu a testa.**

**— Ele não é doido de pedra, Rony.**

**— A ambição da vida dele é ter a cabeça cortada e montada em uma placa como fizeram com a mãe dele — argumentou Rony irritado. — Isso é normal, Mione?**

 

– Entre os elfos da minha família sim, – Sirius riu, irônico – completamente normal.

– Sua família é sádica. – Tiago disse, revirando os olhos.

 

**— Bem... bem, ele não tem culpa de ser um pouquinho esquisito.**

**Rony girou os olhos para Harry.**

**— Hermione ainda não desistiu do FALE.**

**— Não é FALE! — retrucou Hermione indignada. — É Fundo de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos. E eu não sou a única, Dumbledore também diz que devemos tratar bem o Monstro.**

 

– Nesse caso sou obrigado a concordar com Dumbledore. – Tiago disse, com uma meia risada.

– Isso é porque você não conhece o Monstro. – Sirius riu, sarcástico – Os elfos domésticos que você conhece são bonzinhos e te dão doces… Monstro é tão sádico quanto o resto da minha família.

 

**— Sei, sei — disse Rony. — Vamos, estou morto de fome.**

**Ele foi o primeiro a sair do quarto e alcançar o patamar, mas antes que pudessem descer a escada...**

**— Calma aí! — sussurrou Rony, esticando um braço para impedir Harry e Hermione de continuarem. — Eles ainda estão no hall, quem sabe a gente consegue ouvir alguma coisa.**

**Os três espiaram com cautela por cima do balaústre. O corredor sombrio lá embaixo estava apinhado de bruxas e bruxos, inclusive os da guarda de Harry. Cochichavam excitados. Bem no meio do grupo, Harry viu os cabelos escuros e oleosos e o nariz adunco do menos querido dos seus professores em Hogwarts, o Prof. Snape. O garoto estava muito interessado em saber o que Snape estava fazendo na Ordem da Fênix...**

 

– Servindo de espião. – Remo disse, observando Severo de soslaio – Snape foi marcado como comensal da morte… Se ele está mesmo do lado de Dumbledore, ele é o mais indicado para se infiltrar do outro lado.

– O que é muito perigoso... – Tiago disse, encarando Severo – Se você está mesmo do lado de Dumbledore e da Ordem, e eu ainda não tenho certeza se está, você está correndo um grande risco… 

Severo sustentou o olhar de Tiago por alguns segundos antes de virar-se novamente para Harry. Severo não sabia porque, mas apenas Harry de todos os que vieram do futuro parecia querer ele ali, isso devia significar que ele realmente estava do lado de Dumbledore e da Ordem.

 

**Um fio de barbante cor de carne desceu bem diante dos olhos de Harry.**

**Erguendo a cabeça, ele viu Fred e Jorge no patamar acima, baixando cuidadosamente a Orelha Extensível em direção à aglomeração sombria de bruxos. No instante seguinte, porém, todos começaram a se encaminhar para a porta de entrada e desapareceram de vista.**

**— Droga — Harry ouviu Fred murmurar, recolhendo a Orelha Extensível.**

**Os três ouviram a porta de entrada abrir e em seguida fechar.**

**— Snape não come aqui nunca — informou Rony a Harry em voz baixa. — Graças a Deus. Vamos.**

**— E não se esqueça de falar em voz baixa no corredor, Harry — cochichou Hermione.**

**Ao passarem pela fileira de cabeças de elfos domésticos na parede, eles viram Lupin, a Sra. Weasley e Tonks à entrada, lacrando magicamente as muitas fechaduras e trancas da porta depois que os outros saíram.**

**— Vamos comer na cozinha — sussurrou a Sra. Weasley, indo ao encontro dos garotos ao pé da escada. — Harry, querido, se você atravessar em silêncio o corredor, é aquela porta ali.**

**TRABUM!**

**— Tonks! — exclamou a Sra. Weasley exasperada, virando-se para olhar às suas costas.**

**— Me desculpe! — lamentou Tonks, que caíra estatelada no chão. — É a droga desse porta-guarda-chuvas, é a segunda vez que tropeço nele...**

 

– Parece que Tonks conseguiu acabar com todos os esforços para manter o silêncio no hall de entrada. – Sirius disse, com uma gargalhada canina.

– Eu ainda não entendo realmente toda essa necessidade de silêncio. – Alice disse, encolhendo os ombros – Você disse que os quadros dos seus parentes não ficariam satisfeitos, mas no que isso poderia influenciar qualquer coisa?

– Vocês estão prestes a descobrir. – Rony disse, com uma risadinha.

 

**Mas o fim da frase de Tonks foi abafada por um guincho medonho de furar os ouvidos e congelar o sangue.**

**As cortinas de veludo roídas de traças, pelas quais Harry passara mais cedo, tinham se aberto, mas não havia porta alguma atrás.**

**Durante uma fração de segundo, o garoto pensou que estava espiando por uma janela, uma janela em que havia uma velha de touca preta que não parava de berrar como se estivesse sendo torturada – então ele compreendeu que era simplesmente um retrato em tamanho natural, dos mais realistas e dos mais incômodos que já vira na vida.**

**A velha estava babando, seus olhos giravam nas órbitas, a pele amarelada do rosto esticava-se inteiramente enquanto gritava; e, por toda a extensão do corredor, os demais quadros acordaram e começaram a berrar, também, a tal ponto que Harry chegou a apertar os olhos e tampar os ouvidos para não escutar.**

 

– Está explicado. – Alice disse, franzindo a testa em desagrado.

– Eles são terríveis. – Sirius disse, com uma gargalhada sarcástica – Mas não estou reconhecendo a primeira a gritar… Não me lembro de nenhum quadro de uma velha de touca preta…

 

**Lupin e a Sra. Weasley correram para tentar fechar a cortina que ocultava a velha, mas não conseguiam e ela guinchava com mais vontade, brandindo as mãos em garras como se quisesse estraçalhar os rostos deles.**

**— Ralé! Escória! Filhos da sordidez e da maldade! Mestiços, mutantes, monstros, sumam deste lugar! Como se atrevem a macular a casa dos meus antepassados...**

 

– Mãe? – Sirius murmurou, duvidoso, com a testa franzida, chamando a atenção de todos.

 

**Tonks não parava de pedir desculpas, repondo a pesada perna de trasgo na posição original; a Sra. Weasley desistiu das tentativas para fechar as cortinas e corria de uma ponta a outra do corredor com a varinha em punho, lançando um Feitiço Estuporante em cada quadro; um homem de longos cabelos negros saiu com violência de uma porta defronte a Harry.**

**— Cale a boca, sua bruxa horrorosa, CALE A BOCA! — berrou ele, agarrando a cortina que a Sra. Weasley abandonara.**

**A velha empalideceu.**

**— Vocêêêêêê! — urrou ela, os olhos saltando das órbitas ao ver o homem. — Traidor do próprio sangue, abominação, vergonha da minha carne!**

 

– Definitivamente minha mãe. – Sirius disse, reclinando-se um pouco mais no sofá – Não mudou nada…

– Sua mãe te chama de abominação? – Lily perguntou, horrorizada – Ela te trata assim?

– Já ouvi isso algumas vezes. – Sirius deu de ombros, displicente.

– Isso é horrível! – Lily exclamou, pesarosa.

– Não sinta pena de mim. – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos – Eu tive sorte, a mãe de Tiago me acolheu e foi mais uma mãe para mim do que ela… E pelo jeito eu também não mudei muito de opinião sobre ela depois que ela morreu.

 

**— Eu – mandei – calar – a – BOCA! — rugiu o homem, e, com um estupendo esforço, ele e Lupin conseguiram fazer as cortinas fecharem.**

**Os guinchos da velha morreram e sobreveio um silêncio ressoante.**

**Um pouco ofegante e afastando dos olhos os longos cabelos negros, o padrinho de Harry, Sirius, voltou-se para olhá-lo.**

**— Olá, Harry — disse muito sério. — Vejo que acabou de conhecer minha mãe.**

 

– Ela não deve ter ficado nada satisfeita em me ver de volta, ainda mais depois da maneira como fugi… – Sirius suspirou profundamente – Especialmente pelo uso que eu dei para o lar ancestral da nobre família Black. – completou, irônico.

– Devíamos parar para almoçar antes de continuar. – Hermione disse, pensativa.

Todos se levantaram e foram para a mesa comer.

– Nunca imaginei que sua família fosse assim… – Lily disse a Sirius, cuidadosa.

– Nem todos eles são ruins. – Sirius deu de ombros – Andrômeda, meu tio Alphard…

– Você. – Harry disse, com um meio sorriso.

– Sim. – Sirius sorriu de volta – Minha família tem várias pessoas boas… É só ir até a sala de estar ver todo mundo que foi queimado da tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica da família… Todos os que são considerados traidores do sangue… São mais do que vocês imaginam.

– E talvez mais do que você imagina também. – Tiago disse, esperançoso – Não sabemos ainda se Régulo realmente foi para o lado errado…

– Eu já disse. – Sirius bufou – Régulo sempre foi um bonequinho da minha mãe… Ele faria tudo o que ela quisesse… E vocês acabaram de ver como minha mãe é!

– Talvez ele tenha ouvido você e aprendido alguma coisa. – Lily disse, cuidadosa.

– Você não viu o que um dos amigos próximos do meu irmão fez com Frank e Alice… E com Harry e Neville? – Sirius disse, apontando para o outro lado da mesa onde Frank, Alice e Neville comiam em silêncio ouvindo a conversa – Meu irmão adorava Bellatrix!

Tiago suspirou e revolveu abandonar o assunto, virou-se para Harry e começou a falar de quadribol, displicentemente.

– Harry, não se esqueça que não pode falar nada que aconteceu… – Hermione começou, mas foi interrompida por Rony.

– Ele sabe, Mione! – Rony riu – Eles estão apenas falando de táticas e times, não se preocupe!

Depois de algum tempo eles voltaram para os sofás, Tiago pegou o livro e começou a ler:

**– Capítulo V – A Ordem da Fênix.**


	5. A Ordem da Fênix

**– A Ordem da Fênix.**

 

– Finalmente vamos descobrir um pouco mais sobre essa Ordem. – Remo disse, interessado.

– Talvez. – Tiago bufou – Não é como se os adultos estivessem dispostos a contar o que está acontecendo para Harry…

– Pelo menos agora nós temos uma ideia do porquê… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Mas acho que Harry deve conseguir descobrir mais coisas que Rony e os Weasley… 

– Claro, – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar com Harry – basta Harry começar a gritar e exigir que todo mundo conte o que está acontecendo… – completou, fazendo Harry corar e a maioria dos presentes rir.

– Funciona com a gente! – Rony disse, entre as risadas.

– Brincadeiras à parte, – Tiago disse, quando todos pararam de rir – Harry tem direito de saber mais sobre o que está acontecendo.

– Espero que eles tenham consciência disso. – Lily suspirou, cutucando Tiago para ele começar a ler.

 

**— Sua...?**

**— É, minha velha e querida mamãe — confirmou Sirius. — Faz um mês que estamos tentando tirá-la daí, mas achamos que ela pôs um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente atrás do quadro. Vamos descer, depressa, antes que os outros acordem novamente.**

 

– É claro que ela pôs um feitiço adesivo permanente! – Sirius disse, com uma gargalhada canina – Minha mãe adora feitiços adesivos permanentes!

– Olha quem fala. – Tiago riu – Você cobriu as paredes do seu quarto com as cores da Grifinória com feitiços adesivos permanentes no terceiro ano!

– Régulo fez o mesmo no quarto dele com as cores da Sonserina. – Sirius deu de ombros – Coisas de família…

– Seus pais permitiam que você fizesse magia em casa no terceiro ano? – Alice perguntou, espantada.

– Meus pais nunca concordaram com a Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores. – Sirius respondeu displicentemente – Eles acham que nós temos que aprender a fazer tudo com magia, pois é isso que nos diferencia dos trouxas, e fazer qualquer coisa da maneira trouxa é degradante e… 

– Sim, conhecemos muito bem as visões da sua família sobre os trouxas. – Remo interrompeu Sirius – Resumindo, os Black se acham importantes demais para seguir algumas leis.

– Nós somos. – Sirius disse, em tom de brincadeira, passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Nós somos a realeza bruxa…

– Sirius. – Tiago disse, fingindo repreensão – Não seja presunçoso. 

 

**— Mas o que é que um retrato de sua mãe está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Harry, espantado, quando passaram por uma porta do corredor que dava acesso a uma escada, acompanhados de perto pelos demais.**

**— Ninguém lhe contou? Esta era a casa dos meus pais. Mas sou o último Black vivo, por isso ela agora é minha. Eu a ofereci a Dumbledore para usar como sede: acho que foi a única coisa útil que pude fazer até o momento.**

**Harry, que esperara uma recepção mais calorosa, reparou que a voz de Sirius parecia dura e amargurada.**

 

– É claro, – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha anasalada – eu prometi que nunca voltaria a ficar confinado nessa casa no dia em que fugi para a casa de Tiago… E agora, aparentemente, estou mais uma vez, preso na casa dos meus pais.

– E além disso você deve estar se sentindo inútil. – Remo disse, trocando um olhar compreensivo com Sirius – Você odeia ficar parado, e eu duvido que isso tenha mudado muito…

– Deve ser ainda pior assistir a todo mundo trabalhando para a Ordem enquanto não posso ir a lugar nenhum e não posso ajudar… – Sirius concordou lentamente – Pelo menos Harry agora está na casa também. – completou, sorrindo para Harry.

 

**Ele acompanhou o padrinho e, ao fim da escada, passaram por uma porta que se abria para a cozinha do porão.**

**Não era menos sombria do que o corredor acima, um aposento cavernoso com paredes de pedra bruta. Quase toda a iluminação vinha de um grande fogão ao fundo. Fumaça de cachimbo pairava no ar como a névoa escura sobre um campo de batalha, e nela avultavam as formas ameaçadoras de tachos e panelas penduradas no teto escuro. Muitas cadeiras tinham sido amontoadas no aposento para a reunião e no meio havia uma longa mesa de madeira, coalhada de rolos de pergaminho, cálices, garrafas de vinho vazias e algo que parecia uma pilha de trapos. O Sr. Weasley e seu filho mais velho, Gui, estavam conversando em voz baixa com as cabeças juntas a uma ponta da mesa.**

**A Sra. Weasley pigarreou. O marido, um homem magro, óculos com aros de tartaruga e cabelos ruivos que começavam a ralear, olhou para os lados e imediatamente se levantou.**

**— Harry! — exclamou o Sr. Weasley, apressando-se a cumprimentar o garoto, cujas mãos apertou com força. — Que bom ver você.**

**Por cima do ombro dele, Harry viu Gui, que ainda usava cabelos longos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, enrolar as folhas de pergaminho deixadas sobre a mesa.**

**— Boa viagem, Harry? — perguntou Gui, tentando recolher doze pergaminhos de uma só vez. — Então Olho-Tonto não obrigou vocês a passar pela Groenlândia?**

**— Ele bem que tentou — respondeu Tonks, se aproximando para ajudar Gui, e, logo em seguida, virando uma vela em cima do último rolo. — Ah não... me desculpe...**

 

– Ela é realmente desastrada, não é? – Alice disse, com uma risada.

 

**— Aqui, querido — disse a Sra. Weasley, exasperada, consertando o pergaminho com um aceno da varinha.**

**No lampejo de luz produzido pelo feitiço, Harry vislumbrou algo que parecia a planta de uma construção.**

**A Sra. Weasley o viu olhar. Recolheu com violência a planta da mesa e meteu-a nos braços sobrecarregados de Gui.**

 

– Interessante… – Remo disse, pensativo – Talvez eles estejam planejando entrar em algum lugar?

– Ou talvez seja uma planta de onde Voldemort está! – Frank disse, interessado – Se Snape realmente é um espião, como parece ser, ele sabe onde Voldemort está e pode ter fornecido a planta do lugar!

– Pode ser… – Tiago disse, reflexivo – Ou é a planta do lugar onde o que quer que eles estejam vigiando está… Talvez eles realmente não estivessem vigiando só o Harry…

– Mas não temos como saber, – Lily suspirou, cutucando Tiago para ele continuar lendo – pelo menos não agora.

 

**— Essas coisas deveriam ser retiradas assim que terminam as reuniões — disse com rispidez, antes de se dirigir em grandes passadas a um armário antigo de onde começou a retirar pratos de jantar.**

 

– Acho que sua mãe não vai ser a pessoa que tem consciência o bastante para informar Harry do que está acontecendo… – Sirius disse, trocando um olhar com Gina e Rony.

– Eu já imaginava que ela não ia querer contar as coisas para Harry. – Lily suspirou profundamente – Sua mãe é uma ótima pessoa, mas ela está sempre tentando proteger todos vocês das coisas que vocês estão sendo obrigados a enfrentar…

– O que você faria no lugar dela? – Alice perguntou, curiosa – Eu não acho que iria gostar de ver Neville no meio de uma guerra… – completou, apertando a mão de Neville com carinho.

– Harry não tem opção. – Lily disse, encolhendo os ombros, resignada – Eu não posso mais me iludir, desde o primeiro livro nós vemos que Harry não tem outra opção, que os problemas encontram ele… Tendo isso em vista, acho que eu me esforçaria para prepará-lo da melhor forma possível… E torceria para dar tudo certo no final.

– Acho que essa é mesmo a única opção nesse caso… – Remo concordou lentamente.

 

**Gui puxou a própria varinha e murmurou “Evanesco!”, ao que os rolos desapareceram.**

**— Sente-se, Harry — disse Sirius. — Você já conhece Mundungo, não?**

**A coisa que Harry pensara ser uma pilha de trapos soltou um ronco prolongado, em seguida acordou com um estremeção.**

**— Alguém falou meu nome? — resmungou Mundungo sonolento. — Concordo com Sirius... — E ergueu a mão encardida no ar como se estivesse votando, as pálpebras pesadas e os olhos vermelhos fora de foco.**

 

– Sempre bom ter um trapaceiro como aliado. – Sirius disse, com uma gargalhada – Ele nem estava ouvindo, mas concorda comigo!

– É claro que Mundungo concorda com você, com quem mais ele concordaria? – Tiago riu, balançando a cabeça – Dentre todas as pessoas que vi na Ordem, as únicas que parecem ter ideias com que Mundungo poderia concordar são vocês dois! – completou, apontando para Remo e Sirius – E talvez Tonks...

 

**Gina abafou umas risadinhas.**

**— A reunião terminou, Dunga — avisou Sirius, enquanto todos se acomodavam ao redor da mesa. — Harry chegou.**

**— Hein? — disse Mundungo, espiando malignamente por entre os cabelos ruivos embaraçados. — Não é que chegou mesmo! Caramba... você está bem, Harry?**

**— Estou.**

**Mundungo apalpou os bolsos, nervoso, ainda olhando para Harry, e puxou um cachimbo preto recoberto por uma camada de sujeira. Meteu-o na boca, acendeu a ponta com a varinha e chupou-o longamente. Enormes nuvens redondas de fumaça esverdeada o envolveram em segundos.**

**— Estou devendo desculpas a você — grunhiu uma voz no meio da nuvem de fumaça fedorenta.**

**— Pela última vez, Mundungo — chamou a Sra. Weasley — por favor, não fume essa coisa na cozinha, principalmente antes de comermos!**

**— Ah — exclamou o bruxo. — Certo. Desculpe, Molly.**

**A nuvem de fumaça desapareceu no que Mundungo repôs o cachimbo no bolso, mas um cheiro acre de meias queimadas permaneceu no ar.**

 

– Essa coisa é nojenta. – Remo declarou, franzindo o nariz em desagrado – Não consigo entender como algumas pessoas podem gostar de fumar…

 

**— E se vocês quiserem comer antes da meia-noite, vou precisar de ajuda — anunciou a Sra. Weasley a todos na cozinha. — Não, você pode ficar onde está, Harry querido, fez uma viagem muito longa.**

**— Em que posso ajudar, Molly? — perguntou Tonks, adiantando-se entusiasmada.**

**A Sra. Weasley hesitou, parecendo apreensiva.**

**— Hum... não, tudo bem, Tonks, você também precisa descansar, já fez o suficiente hoje.**

**— Não, não, quero ajudar! — insistiu a bruxa, animada, derrubando uma cadeira ao se precipitar para o armário, no qual Gina apanhava talheres.**

 

– Acho que a mãe de vocês devia dar um voto de confiança à minha priminha… – Sirius disse, rindo – Tenho certeza de que ela não pode ser tão desastrada assim para arrumar problemas colocando a mesa!

 

**Logo, uma coleção de facas estava cortando carne e hortaliças sozinhas, supervisadas pela Sra. Weasley, enquanto ela mexia um caldeirão pendurado sobre as chamas e os demais apanhavam, na despensa, pratos, mais cálices e comida. Harry foi deixado à mesa com Sirius e Mundungo, que ainda piscava os olhos pesarosos para o garoto.**

**— Viu a velha Figg depois daquele dia? — perguntou.**

**— Não — disse Harry — não a vi mais.**

**— Entendo, eu não teria saído — disse Mundungo, curvando-se para frente, com um tom de súplica na voz — mas tive uma oportunidade para fazer um negócio...**

 

– Exatamente como nós imaginávamos. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça condescendente – Não foi nada inteligente da parte de Dumbledore colocar Mundungo para vigiar Harry…

– É claro que não, ele não é uma pessoa ruim, nunca seria um comensal da morte… – Tiago disse, recebendo acenos de concordância de Remo e Sirius – Mas ele não é responsável! Não o bastante para isso pelo menos…

– Reconfortante saber que a melhor qualidade de Mundungo é que ele nunca seria um comensal da morte. – Lily disse, revirando os olhos.

– Claro que ele nunca seria um comensal da morte! – Sirius disse, com uma gargalhada – Na primeira oportunidade ele pararia de torturar os trouxas e iria atrás de uns caldeirões roubados! Nem Voldemort daria para ele qualquer cargo de responsabilidade!

– O que faz a decisão de Dumbledore de dar a ele a tarefa de cuidar de Harry ainda mais perturbadora… – Remo disse, franzindo a testa.

– Talvez Dumbledore tenha ficado sem opções. – Alice deu de ombros – Ninguém mais devia poder vigiar Harry naquele dia, naquele horário…

– Eu duvido muito. – Tiago disse, entortando a boca – Eu poderia apostar que as pessoas da Ordem fariam fila para vigiar Harry… Dédalo Diggle por exemplo parece idolatrar Harry completamente… E Remo não parece estar empregado, Moody é um auror aposentado então não deve estar muito ocupado, Molly é dona de casa… E todos os filhos dela já eram grandinhos o bastante para ficar bem com Sirius enquanto ela cuidava de Harry… E isso são só as pessoas que nós sabemos que estão na Ordem.

– Entendi… – Alice murmurou – A decisão de Dumbledore de deixar Mundungo vigiando Harry realmente não faz muito sentido.

 

**Harry sentiu uma coisa roçar em seus joelhos e se assustou, mas era só o Bichento, o gato amarelo, de pernas arqueadas, de Hermione, que contornou as pernas do garoto, ronronando, e em seguida saltou para o colo de Sirius e se enroscou. O bruxo, distraído, coçou atrás das orelhas do gato, ao mesmo tempo que se virava ainda sério para o afilhado.**

**— As férias foram boas até agora?**

**— Não, uma droga — disse Harry.**

**Pela primeira vez, a sombra de um sorriso perpassou o rosto de Sirius.**

**— Eu não sei do que você está se queixando.**

**— Quê? — exclamou Harry, incrédulo.**

**— Pessoalmente, eu teria recebido com prazer um ataque de dementadores. Uma luta mortal pela minha alma teria quebrado essa monotonia numa boa. Você acha que seu verão foi ruim, mas pelo menos você pôde sair, esticar as pernas, se meter em brigas... eu fiquei trancado aqui o mês inteiro.**

 

Sirius não conseguiu esconder um rosnado profundo.

– Além de ser obrigado a viver naquele mausoléu, aparentemente eu não posso nem sair! – ele bufou, mal-humorado – Minha vida vai ser incrível mesmo… – completou, irônico – Vou perder meu melhor amigo, ser acusado de traidor,  passar doze anos preso em Azkaban com vários dementadores, dois foragido comendo ratos para sobreviver e depois vou ser obrigado a voltar para o mausoléu da minha família… Definitivamente incrível.

Tiago suspirou profundamente observando Sirius com carinho antes de voltar a ler.

 

**— Como assim? — perguntou Harry, franzindo a testa.**

**— Porque o Ministério da Magia continua me caçando, e Voldemort, a esta altura, já sabe que sou um animago. Rabicho terá contado a ele, portanto o meu disfarce acabou. Não há muito que eu possa fazer pela Ordem da Fênix... ou pelo menos é o que pensa Dumbledore.**

 

– Então basicamente, você está dizendo a Harry que Dumbledore te proibiu de sair de casa? – Remo bufou, irritado.

– Primeiro ele deixa você passar doze anos na prisão sem julgamento, depois ele te prende de novo! – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, furioso – Me parece que Dumbledore não quer que você tenha qualquer tipo de liberdade!

– Ele pode estar apenas tentando proteger Sirius… – Lily disse, segurando a mão de Tiago com cuidado.

– Sirius não é uma criança! – Tiago disse, entredentes – Sirius não se colocaria no caminho de Voldemort e nem no caminho do ministério, não há motivos para Sirius não poder sair ou ajudar a Ordem de algum jeito…

– Parece até que Dumbledore quer que meu eu-futuro se sinta inútil… – Sirius disse, ressentido.

– Não fale assim. – Lily disse, cuidadosa – Apesar de tudo, duvido que Dumbledore queira que você se sinta mal com tudo isso…

 

**Havia alguma coisa no tom ligeiramente inexpressivo com que Sirius disse o nome de Dumbledore que deixou transparecer que ele também não estava muito feliz com o diretor. O garoto sentiu uma repentina afeição pelo padrinho.**

**— Pelo menos você acompanhou o que estava acontecendo — disse, à guisa de consolo.**

 

– Pelo menos agora vocês tem um ao outro. – Lily disse, tentando consolar Sirius com um sorriso carinhoso.

– Só até Harry voltar para Hogwarts... – Sirius respondeu, franzindo a testa – Tenho certeza de que não vão conseguir expulsar Harry!

– Claro que não vão conseguir! – Tiago concordou, enfático – Seria completamente inconstitucional expulsarem Harry por se defender e defender o primo da morte iminente!

 

**— Ah, com certeza — respondeu Sirius sarcasticamente. — Escutando os relatórios de Snape, aturando as ironias dele de que está lá fora arriscando a vida enquanto eu estou aqui sentado no bem-bom... me perguntando como vai a limpeza...**

 

– É sempre bom saber que mesmo mudando de lado a personalidade das pessoas não muda. – Sirius murmurou, irônico, olhando de soslaio para Severo, apenas Remo e Gina ouviram.

– Suponho que ele ainda guarde muito rancor por tudo o que aconteceu durante nossos anos em Hogwarts. – Remo respondeu a Sirius, no mesmo tom.

 

**— Que limpeza? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Estou procurando deixar a casa em condições de ser habitada por humanos — explicou Sirius, abarcando com um gesto a cozinha sombria. — Ninguém mora aqui há dez anos, ou pelo menos desde que minha querida mãe faleceu, a não ser que se conte o velho elfo doméstico que a servia, e que já perdeu o juízo há muito tempo: não limpa nada há anos.**

 

– Dez anos… – Sirius murmurou, pensativo – Minha mãe foi a última a morrer… E ela está morta há dez anos… Então em oito anos todas as pessoas da minha família vão estar mortas… – completou, contorcendo o rosto com tristeza – Apesar de tudo…

– Eu sei. – Remo disse, apertando o braço de Sirius com carinho – Você é humano, você tem um coração… É claro que dói saber que toda a sua família se foi…

 

**— Sirius — interrompeu-o Mundungo, que não parecia ter prestado atenção alguma à conversa, mas estivera examinando um cálice vazio. — Isto é prata maciça, cara?**

**— É — respondeu Sirius, avaliando o cálice com aversão. — A melhor prata lavrada por duendes no século XV, gravada com o brasão da família Black.**

**— Mas isso sai — murmurou Mundungo, polindo o brasão com o punho do casaco.**

 

– Mundungo deve achar que a casa é uma mina de ouro. – Sirius disse, com uma meia risada rouca – Deve estar roubando metade da prataria para vender na travessa do tranco… 

– A prata não é nada. – Tiago disse, com um aceno displicente – Imagino que tipo de artigo das trevas ele pode ter encontrado em algum lugar…

– Mas será que Dumbledore usaria a casa antes de tirar tudo o que pode ser perigoso? – Lily perguntou, franzindo a testa com preocupação.

– Tudo na casa tem potencial para ser perigoso. – Sirius afirmou, categórico – E minha família tem muitos esconderijos engenhosos… Duvido muito que eu saiba onde tudo está escondido. E se eu que sou um Black, não sei… Dumbledore não teria como descobrir.

– Mas ele tiraria os mais acessíveis, não é? – Alice perguntou, preocupada.

– Suponho que sim. – Remo deu de ombros – Mas pelo que vimos Molly e Sirius estão fazendo uma faxina geral… Mas talvez tenham tirado as coisas mais perigosas antes de se mudarem para a casa…

 

**— Fred... Jorge... NÃO, É SÓ PARA CARREGAR AS COISAS! — gritou a Sra. Weasley.**

**Harry, Sirius e Mundungo olharam para os lados e, em uma fração de segundo, mergulharam para longe da mesa. Fred e Jorge tinham enfeitiçado um caldeirão de ensopado, uma jarra de ferro com cerveja amanteigada e uma pesada tábua de cortar, inclusive com a faca, fazendo tudo voar pelo ar em direção à mesa. O caldeirão deslizou por toda a extensão da mesa e parou quase na ponta, deixando uma longa queimadura negra em sua superfície; a jarra caiu com estrépito, espalhando o conteúdo pela cozinha; a faca de pão escorregou da tábua e aterrissou, de ponta para baixo, agitando-se ameaçadoramente, no ponto exato em que a mão de Sirius estivera momentos antes.**

 

– E sua mãe recusando a ajuda de Tonks. – Remo disse, rindo para Rony e Gina – Qualquer coisa que ela poderia fazer sem querer, não seria mais perigoso que os gêmeos tentando ajudar!

– Eu não sei como mamãe ainda insistia em pedir a ajuda deles. – Gina disse, com uma gargalhada – Eles passaram o verão inteiro usando a varinha para tudo… E é claro que ainda mais explosões vinham do quarto deles…

 

**— PELO AMOR DE DEUS! — bradou a Sra. Weasley. — NÃO HAVIA A MENOR NECESSIDADE... PARA MIM JÁ CHEGA, SÓ PORQUE AGORA VOCÊS TÊM PERMISSÃO PARA USAR MAGIA, NÃO PRECISAM PUXAR A VARINHA PARA TUDO!**

**— Só estamos tentando economizar tempo! — respondeu Fred, correndo a arrancar a faca de pão da mesa. — Desculpe, cara — disse a Sirius — não tive...**

 

– Me pergunto se seus irmãos sabem que estão convivendo com um dos criadores do Mapa do Maroto. – Remo disse, pensativo – Entendo que eles não pudessem saber antes… Com Sirius foragido e tudo mais, mas agora que eles conhecem Sirius…

– Acho que nunca chegamos a contar. – Hermione deu de ombros – Mas não me lembro ao certo.

– Talvez eles tenham nos ouvido chamando Pettigrew de Rabicho… Mas não acho que eles tenham… – Rony concordou, lentamente – E estávamos sempre com tantas coisas na cabeça que acho que nunca pensamos em contar.

– Eu só descobri tudo isso sobre o mapa quando foi revelado no livro. – Gina disse, encolhendo os ombros.

– E eu não queria contar… – Harry murmurou, e apenas Tiago e Lily escutaram – Era importante demais para mim manter o segredo de vocês seguro…

Tiago trocou um sorriso cúmplice com Harry antes de continuar lendo.

 

**Harry e Sirius riram; Mundungo, que caíra para trás, se levantou xingando; Bichento soltou um silvo raivoso e disparou para baixo do armário, de onde seus grandes olhos amarelos brilharam no escuro.**

**— Meninos — disse o Sr. Weasley, repondo o caldeirão no centro da mesa — sua mãe tem razão, espera-se que vocês demonstrem responsabilidade, agora que são maiores de idade...**

**— Nenhum dos seus irmãos criou esse tipo de problema! — ralhou a Sra. Weasley com os gêmeos, batendo uma nova jarra de cerveja amanteigada na mesa com tanta força que quase derramou a mesma quantidade do líquido que os garotos. — Gui não sentia necessidade de aparatar a cada metro! Carlinhos não enfeitiçava tudo que via! Percy...**

**Ela parou de repente, para tomar fôlego, e lançou um olhar assustado ao marido, cuja expressão enrijecera repentinamente.**

 

– Eles estavam evitando ao máximo qualquer menção ao Percy. – Gina comentou, com um suspiro pesaroso – Papai não falava porque não queria ver mamãe chorando, e ela não falava porque tinha medo dele se irritar…

– Deve ser horrível. – Frank concordou, com um meio sorriso condescendente – Espero que Percy não tenha demorado muito a ver a razão…

– E espero que ele tenha pedido desculpas. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, enfático.

 

**— Vamos comer — disse Gui depressa.**

**— Está com uma cara ótima, Molly — disse Lupin, servindo uma concha do ensopado em um prato e passando-o a ela, sentada à sua frente na mesa.**

**Durante alguns minutos fez-se silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo ruído dos pratos, talheres e cadeiras à medida que as pessoas se acomodavam para comer. Então a Sra. Weasley se dirigiu a Sirius.**

**— Estou querendo lhe falar há dias, tem alguma coisa presa na escrivaninha da sala de visitas, não para de chocalhar e vibrar. É claro que pode ser apenas um bicho-papão, mas pensei que talvez devêssemos pedir a Alastor para dar uma espiada antes de soltarmos o que quer que seja.**

**— Como quiser — respondeu Sirius, indiferente.**

**— As cortinas de lá também estão cheias de fadas mordentes — continuou a Sra. Weasley. — Pensei que a gente talvez pudesse tentar resolver o problema amanhã.**

**— Estou ansioso para começar — disse Sirius.**

**Harry percebeu o sarcasmo na voz do padrinho, mas ficou em dúvida se todos o haviam percebido.**

 

– Sim, Harry… – Rony disse, com uma risada – Qualquer um há quilômetros de Sirius percebeu…

– Ele é tão sútil quanto você. – Gina concordou, rindo para Harry, que corou.

– Acho completamente justificável. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Sirius – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, rebaixaram Sirius a limpar fadas mordentes das cortinas, não acho que é isso que as pessoas que trabalham para a Ordem esperam fazer…

– É claro que as outras pessoas não devem ser prisioneiros foragidos presos por crimes cometidos por ratos… É claro. – Sirius disse, com uma risada soturna.

 

**Em frente a Harry, Tonks divertia Hermione e Gina transformando o próprio nariz entre uma garfada e outra. Contraindo os olhos com a mesma expressão de dor que revelara no quarto de Harry, o nariz da bruxa inchou, formando uma espécie de protuberância alongada que lembrava o nariz do Snape, encolheu e se arredondou como um champignon e em seguida produziu uma quantidade de pelos em cada narina. Aparentemente aquilo era uma diversão rotineira à hora da refeição, porque Hermione e Gina logo estavam pedindo que fizesse os narizes de que mais gostavam.**

**— Faz aquele que parece um focinho de porco, Tonks.**

**Tonks obedeceu, e Harry, erguendo os olhos, teve a momentânea impressão de que a versão feminina de Duda estava sorrindo para ele do lado oposto da mesa.**

 

A maioria dos presentes não segurou as risadas.

– Ela parece realmente divertida! – Sirius disse, gargalhando – Com certeza não puxou o lado ruim da família… 

 

**O Sr. Weasley, Gui e Lupin mantinham uma animada discussão sobre duendes.**

**— Eles ainda não estão revelando nada — dizia Gui. — Não cheguei à conclusão se acreditam ou não que ele retornou. Claro que talvez prefiram não tomar partido. Ficar de fora.**

**— Tenho certeza de que eles nunca se aliariam a Você-Sabe-Quem — falou o Sr. Weasley, balançando a cabeça. — Eles também sofreram perdas; lembra aquela família de duendes que ele assassinou da outra vez, perto de Nottingham?**

**— Acho que tudo depende do que oferecerem aos duendes — comentou Lupin. — E não estou falando de ouro. Se oferecerem a liberdade que vimos negando a eles há séculos, ficarão tentados. Você ainda não teve sorte com o Ragnok, Gui?**

**— Ele está se sentindo muito antibruxo no momento — respondeu Gui. — Não parou de esbravejar sobre aquela história do Bagman, acha que o Ministério abafou o caso, os duendes nunca receberam o ouro prometido, sabe...**

 

– Se Voldemort souber exatamente como oferecer aos duendes uma combinação de ouro e liberdade… – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, pensativo – Pode ser muito perigoso… Ainda mais porque todos os bruxos confiam no Gringotes… 

– Mesmo assim, duvido que eles passem para o lado de Voldemort… – Tiago respondeu, remexendo-se, inquieto – O mais provável é que eles fiquem imparciais mesmo. Eles são inteligentes, se unir a um lado é o mesmo que estragar todas as chances deles se o outro lado vencer…

 

**Uma onda de risadas na parte central da mesa abafou as palavras finais de Gui. Os gêmeos, Rony e Mundungo estavam rolando de rir.**

**—... e então — engasgou-se Mundungo, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto — e então, se dá para acreditar, ele olha para mim, e diz: “Me diz aqui, Dunga, onde foi que você arranjou todos esses sapos? Porque um filho da mãe foi e afanou os meus.” E eu digo: “Afanou os seus sapos, cara, e agora? Então você vai querer mais alguns?” E se quiserem acreditar, rapazes, o burro do gárgula tornou a comprar de mim todos os sapos que tinham sido dele por um preço muito mais alto do que pagou da primeira vez.**

 

– Ótima companhia esse Mundungo… – Alice disse, balançando a cabeça, indulgente.

– Acho que se ele não fosse tão útil, a Ordem não o manteria por perto… – Sirius disse, com uma risada canina – As atividades comerciais dele são bastante duvidosas… Mas ele deve ter bons contatos…

– Eu ainda não sei como vocês conheceram ele… – Lily disse, encarando Sirius, Remo e Tiago, de maneira duvidosa.

– O modo como nós nos conhecemos envolveu um sábado em Hogsmead, uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e um de nós voltando para a escola sem cueca… – Sirius disse, rindo ao ver Remo corar – Vocês realmente não precisam saber mais do que isso!

– Eles não precisavam saber nem disso! – Remo grunhiu, constrangido.

– Mas agora eu quero saber a história toda! – Frank disse, com uma risada.

– Quando Sirius diz que vocês não precisam saber, significa que vocês realmente não vão querer saber… – Tiago disse, corando em meio às risadas – Eu só vou garantir a todo mundo que eu cheguei em Hogwarts com todas as peças de roupas que estava usando quando sai… 

– E algumas peças extras. – Sirius murmurou, audivelmente fazendo todos na sala gargalharem ainda mais e Severo revirar os olhos.

 

**— Acho que não precisamos continuar ouvindo os seus negócios, Mundungo — disse a Sra. Weasley rispidamente, enquanto Rony caía debruçado sobre a mesa de tanto rir.**

**— Desculpe, Molly — disse Mundungo na mesma hora, enxugando as lágrimas e piscando para Harry. — Mas, sabe, para começar o Will tinha afanado os sapos do Verruga, por isso eu não estava realmente fazendo nada errado.**

**— Não sei onde foi que você aprendeu o que é certo e errado, Mundungo, mas pelo jeito andou perdendo algumas aulas fundamentais — disse a Sra. Weasley com frieza.**

**Fred e Jorge enfiaram a cara nos cálices de cerveja amanteigada; Jorge estava com soluço. Por alguma razão, a Sra. Weasley lançou um olhar muito feio a Sirius antes de se levantar para buscar um grande pudim de ruibarbo. Harry virou-se para o padrinho.**

**— Molly desaprova o Mundungo — murmurou Sirius.**

 

– E deve descontar em mim porque sou amigo de Mundungo… – Sirius disse, com uma risada condescendente.

– Amigo é uma palavra forte para definir Mundungo. – Remo disse, revirando os olhos – Duvido muito que ele realmente tenha amigos… Eu diria que estamos mais para colegas… Pelo menos no momento.

 

**— Então como é que ele faz parte da Ordem? — perguntou Harry no mesmo tom.**

**— Ele é útil — murmurou Sirius. — Conhece todos os vigaristas – bem, é claro que sim, já que é um deles. Mas é também muito leal a Dumbledore, que certa vez o ajudou a sair de um apuro. Compensa ter alguém como Dunga por perto, ele ouve coisas que não ouvimos. Mas Molly acha que convidá-lo para jantar já é ir longe demais. Não o perdoou por abandonar o serviço em vez de seguir você.**

 

– Eu também não perdoaria. – Lily concordou, enfaticamente – Não que eu concorde em deixar pessoas vigiando você sem o seu conhecimento, – completou, virando-se para Harry – mas se ele sabia que havia um risco, ele não devia te deixar sozinho… 

– E se ele tivesse ficado, Harry não estaria com problemas com o ministério… – Alice deu de ombros.

 

**Três porções de pudim de ruibarbo depois, e a cintura das jeans de Harry começou a apertar demais (o que não era pouca coisa, pois as jeans tinham pertencido a Duda).**

 

– Quando ele tinha uns doze anos… – Harry comentou, com uma risada.

 

**Quando ele finalmente descansou a colher, tinha havido uma pausa na conversa geral à mesa. O Sr. Weasley se recostara na cadeira, parecendo relaxado e satisfeito; Tonks bocejava abertamente, o nariz agora no feitio normal; e Gina, que atraíra Bichento para fora do vão do armário, estava sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas, atirando rolhas de cerveja para o gato ir buscar.**

**— Acho que está chegando a hora de dormir — disse a Sra. Weasley bocejando.**

**— Ainda não, Molly — pediu Sirius, afastando o prato para olhar Harry de frente. — Sabe, estou surpreso com você. Pensei que a primeira coisa que faria ao chegar era perguntar sobre o Voldemort.**

 

– Sempre bom saber que apesar de tudo as pessoas nunca mudam de verdade! – Tiago disse, abrindo um grande sorriso para Sirius – Aposto que você vai tentar informar Harry do que está acontecendo… Pelo menos dentro do possível!

– Tenho certeza de que vou! – Sirius disse, empolgado – Se a mãe de vocês não me impedir, é claro… – completou, virando-se para Rony e Gina.

– Mas seria errado da parte dela tentar impedir… – Lily murmurou – Harry precisa saber do que está acontecendo… Se você sair por ai da maneira como você saiu nos anos anteriores… – completou, observando Harry com preocupação.

– Não é como se eu fizesse de propósito. – Harry respondeu, constrangido.

– Sei que não. – Lily disse, com um sorriso triste, segurando a mão de Harry com carinho – Mas você tem o talento incrível de entrar nas situações mais perigosas…

– E isso não pode acontecer agora que Voldemort recuperou o corpo dele. – Remo concordou lentamente.

 

**A atmosfera na sala mudou com a rapidez que Harry associava à chegada de dementadores. Se segundos antes estava sonolenta e descontraída, agora ficara alerta e até tensa. Correu um arrepio pela mesa à menção do nome de Voldemort. Lupin, que ia tomar um gole de vinho, baixou o cálice lentamente, com ar de preocupação.**

**— Perguntei! — exclamou Harry, indignado. — Perguntei a Rony e Hermione, mas eles disseram que não podíamos participar da Ordem, então...**

**— E têm toda a razão — disse a Sra. Weasley. — Vocês são muito jovens.**

**A bruxa se empertigou na cadeira, as mãos fechadas sobre os braços, sem o menor vestígio de sono.**

**— Desde quando alguém precisa pertencer à Ordem da Fênix para fazer perguntas? — indagou Sirius. — Harry ficou preso naquela casa de trouxas um mês inteiro. Tem o direito de saber o que andou acontecendo...**

 

– Isso! – Tiago comemorou – Harry tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo!

– É claro que tem! – Remo concordou, sorrindo para Sirius – Lily tem razão, Harry precisa saber das coisas que aconteceram para não acabar se metendo em confusões desnecessárias!

– Mas Dumbledore não pensa isso… – Sirius bufou – Ele pensa que deixar Harry no escuro sozinho com trouxas é o melhor para ele… E que me deixar preso no mausoléu da minha família é o melhor para o mundo todo… 

– Mas Dumbledore não está na cozinha agora. – Tiago afirmou, categórico – E você quer falar as coisas para o Harry, e você tem todo o direito de falar, você é o padrinho dele! Você é o único, além do Harry, que deveria poder dizer o que é o melhor ou o pior para ele!

 

**— Calma aí! — interrompeu-o Jorge, em voz alta.**

**— Por que é que o Harry recebe respostas às perguntas dele? — protestou Fred aborrecido.**

**— Faz um mês que tentamos tirar informações de você e não conseguimos absolutamente nada! — disse Jorge.**

**— “Você é jovem demais, não pertence à Ordem” — disse Fred, com uma voz esganiçada que lembrava estranhamente a da mãe. — E Harry não é nem maior de idade!**

**— Não tenho culpa se ninguém lhe contou nada que a Ordem tem feito — respondeu Sirius calmamente. — Isso é uma decisão dos seus pais. Por outro lado, o Harry...**

 

– Exatamente! – Tiago exclamou, satisfeito – A decisão de contar ou não as coisas ao Harry pertence ao Sirius, a pessoa que nós escolhemos para tomar as decisões por Harry… – completou, entredentes – E que teria feito isso se outras pessoas não tivessem se metido alegando que ele era o fiel do segredo sem saber se ele realmente era o fiel do segredo…

– Sem nem ao menos me perguntar… – Sirius disse, mas foi interrompido.

– Eu realmente acho melhor não falarmos de Dumbledore nesse momento. – Hermione disse, cuidadosa.

– Tudo o que estou tentando dizer, – Tiago disse, acenando com a cabeça lentamente – é que Sirius tem o direito de contar as coisas para Harry, já que Sirius é o padrinho de Harry… E devia ser a pessoa que cuida de Harry… Mas ele não tem autorização… 

Hermione revirou os olhos para Tiago enquanto fazia sinal para ele voltar a ler.

 

**— Não cabe a você decidir o que é bom para o Harry! — retrucou a Sra. Weasley com aspereza. A expressão em seu rosto, normalmente bondoso, parecia perigosa. — Suponho que ainda se lembre do que Dumbledore disse?**

 

– Me desculpa, – Tiago disse para Rony e Gina, irritado – mas sua mãe não tem o direito de dizer a Sirius que não cabe a ele decidir o que é bom para Harry! Eu dei esse direito a ele, a não ser que ela queira me tirar esse direito também…

– Ela só queria o que ela achava que era o melhor para Harry. – Gina disse, cuidadosa – Tenho certeza de que ela não queria ofender a confiança que você depositou em Sirius…

– Mas ofendeu. – Tiago bufou – De que adianta escolher Sirius como padrinho se Dumbledore e sua mãe vão passar por cima dele alegando que não cabe a ele decidir?

– Eles estão sempre esquecendo que Harry tinha pais, e que os pais de Harry confiaram em mim por algum motivo… – Sirius concordou com Tiago, soturno – É como se Harry não tivesse ninguém no mundo… 

– Mas ele não tinha… – Hermione disse, mordendo o lábio nervosamente – Quando tudo começou Harry não tinha ninguém…

– E a culpa é minha? – Sirius perguntou, irritado – Eu fui condenado injustamente, só porque ninguém me deu o direito de me defender, obviamente quebrando várias leis ao fazer isso! E uma das pessoas em quem eu deveria poder confiar prefere me manter afastado de Harry mesmo sabendo que sou inocente!

– Nós sabemos… – Rony respondeu, desconfortável – Só estamos tentando explicar que eles não tinham essa intenção…

– Mas tendo essa intenção ou não, eles estão desfazendo do Sirius e da confiança que nós depositamos nele… Na frente de Harry… Diminuindo a autoridade de Sirius. – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça, decepcionada – Parece que ninguém nunca pensa no que nós queríamos para o nosso próprio filho… 

 

**— Que parte? — perguntou Sirius educadamente, mas com o ar de um homem que se prepara para uma briga.**

**— A parte em que disse para não contar a Harry mais do que ele precisa saber — disse a Sra. Weasley, sublinhando as duas últimas palavras.**

**As cabeças de Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge giravam de Sirius para a Sra. Weasley como se estivessem acompanhando uma partida de tênis. Gina estava ajoelhada em meio a uma pilha de rolhas de cerveja, observando a conversa com a boca entreaberta. Os olhos de Lupin estavam pregados em Sirius.**

**— Não tenho intenção de contar mais do que ele precisa saber, Molly. Mas como foi ele quem viu Voldemort voltar — mais uma vez houve um estremecimento coletivo ao som daquele nome — tem mais direito do que a maioria de...**

**— Ele não pertence à Ordem da Fênix! — contrapôs a Sra. Weasley. — Tem apenas quinze anos e...**

**— E já teve de enfrentar tanto quanto a maioria dos participantes da Ordem e mais do que alguns.**

 

– Pelo menos Sirius está defendendo os interesses de Harry! – Tiago afirmou, trocando mais um olhar com Sirius – Não é possível que ninguém entenda que Harry precisa saber das coisas para estar protegido…

– Eles não leram quatro livros sobre a minha vida. – Harry deu de ombros, inocentemente.

– Não leram, mas sabem muito bem em que tipo de confusão você se meteu nos últimos anos… – Lily respondeu, balançando a cabeça, resignada – Eles sabem tudo o que você fez, e sabem que de um jeito ou de outro você arruma uma forma de descobrir tudo… Contar as coisas apenas te pouparia o tempo que você gastaria investigando por conta própria… E impediria que você saísse por ai procurando coisas que não devem ser procuradas!

– Acho que Dumbledore faltou a algumas aulas de lógica de Harry. – Frank disse, concordando com Lily – Desse jeito as coisas não vão dar certo.

 

**— Ninguém está negando o que ele fez! — disse a Sra. Weasley erguendo a voz, os punhos tremendo nos braços da cadeira. — Mas ainda...**

**— Ele não é mais criança! — retrucou Sirius, impaciente.**

**— Tampouco é adulto! — disse a Sra. Weasley, a cor afluindo às suas faces. — Ele não é Tiago, Sirius!**

 

– Isso foi baixo! – Sirius exclamou, revoltado – Isso foi definitivamente baixo! Como ela tem coragem de jogar meu melhor amigo… Morto… Na minha cara desse jeito!

– Além de ser falta de respeito com Harry! – Lily disse, irritada – Ninguém te deixa cuidar do seu próprio afilhado e ainda desrespeitam a memória do pai dele! 

Tiago não disse nada, apenas fechou as mãos em punhos para se acalmar antes de voltar a ler.

 

**— Sei perfeitamente quem ele é, obrigado, Molly — retrucou Sirius com frieza.**

**— Não tenho muita certeza! Às vezes, pelo jeito com que fala dele passa a impressão de que pensa ter recuperado seu melhor amigo!**

**— E que é que há de errado nisso? — perguntou Harry.**

**— O que há de errado, Harry, é que você não é o seu pai, por mais que se pareça com ele! — disse a Sra. Weasley, os olhos ainda fixos em Sirius. — Você ainda está na escola, e os adultos responsáveis por você não deveriam esquecer isso!**

**— Está dizendo que sou um padrinho irresponsável? — perguntou Sirius, alteando a voz.**

**— Estou querendo dizer que é conhecido por agir impulsivamente, Sirius, razão pela qual Dumbledore está sempre lembrando a você para ficar em casa e...**

 

– Além de tudo ela tem coragem de insinuar que eu fui preso por todos esses anos por agir impulsivamente! – Sirius grunhiu, entredentes – Será que todos eles são cegos! Eu estava indo atrás do traidor, da pessoa que entregou meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, e a minha família para Voldemort… E ninguém nunca se deu ao trabalho de me escutar!

– Não é sua culpa, Sirius. – Remo, que estava observando a tudo em silêncio até esse momento, se manifestou colocando a mão no ombro de Sirius – É claro que você estava sofrendo e queria impedir que a pessoa que causou tudo isso escapasse! A culpa é das pessoas que te negaram vários dos seus direitos fundamentais na hora que resolveram te condenar sem um julgamento!

– E de Dumbledore que testemunhou dizendo que você era o fiel do segredo sendo que ele nem ao menos estava presente! – Tiago disse, com a mandíbula travada – Não esqueçam disso, Dumbledore não é um santo! E agora ainda está agindo como se Sirius fosse um adolescente mimado…

– Eu sou muito grata a sua mãe pela maneira como ela cuida de Harry, – Lily disse, decepcionada – mas isso não da a ela o direito de tratar Sirius assim…

– Nós sabemos. – Gina disse, com um suspiro triste – Mas mamãe fica cega quando se trata de Harry…

 

**— Vamos deixar as instruções que recebi de Dumbledore fora da conversa, quer fazer o favor? — disse Sirius quase gritando.**

**— Arthur! — chamou a Sra. Weasley, zangando-se com o marido. — Arthur, venha me apoiar!**

**O Sr. Weasley não falou imediatamente. Tirou os óculos e limpou-os devagar nas vestes, sem olhar para a esposa. Só depois que os recolocou no rosto, começou a responder.**

**— Dumbledore sabe que houve uma mudança de posição, Molly. Ele aceita que Harry tenha de ser informado, até certo ponto, agora que está hospedado aqui na sede.**

 

– Pelo menos o pai de vocês não age como se soubesse tudo o que é melhor para todo mundo. – Frank disse, apaziguador – O que já é um grande avanço em relação a Dumbledore…

 

**— Sei, mas há uma diferença entre isso e convidá-lo a perguntar o que quiser!**

**— Por mim — disse Lupin em voz baixa, só então afastando o olhar de Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que a Sra. Weasley se virava para ele, na esperança de ter finalmente conseguido um aliado — acho melhor que Harry conheça, por nosso intermédio, os fatos, não todos, Molly, mas o quadro geral, em vez de ouvir uma versão truncada pela boca de... outros.**

 

– Finalmente você resolveu se manifestar! – Sirius bufou – Parecia até que ia ficar calado o tempo todo enquanto eu me esforçava para defender os interesses de Harry e cuidar para que ele estivesse devidamente informado!

– Eu não sei porque demorei tanto a me manifestar, – Remo suspirou, profundamente – realmente não sei… Mas eu te defendi no final.

– Sirius, você sabe muito bem que Remo é assim… – Tiago disse, acenando para que Sirius não se exaltasse – Na frente dos outros ele nunca se manifesta de verdade… Só quando julga necessário!

– Por isso que nós sempre levamos a culpa por tudo sozinhos. – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos para Remo – E todo mundo acha que você é muito inocente e certinho…

– Nós definitivamente estamos vendo que Remo não é tão certinho assim. – Lily afirmou, trocando um sorriso com Remo e o observando corar.

 

**Sua expressão era suave, mas Harry teve certeza de que Lupin, pelo menos, sabia que algumas Orelhas Extensíveis haviam sobrevivido ao expurgo da Sra. Weasley.**

**— Bom — começou ela, dando um longo suspiro e olhando ao redor à procura de um apoio que não veio — bom... estou vendo que vou perder. Mas vou dizer só uma coisa: Dumbledore deve ter tido suas razões para não querer que Harry soubesse demais, e falando como alguém que quer o melhor para Harry...**

 

– Claro, – Tiago bufou, ressentido – Dumbledore acha que esconder as coisas de Harry adianta alguma coisa… Será que ele não viu como isso acabou quando Harry resolveu ir atrás da pedra filosofal… Ou como Harry enfrentou Sirius no terceiro ano mesmo pensando que Sirius queria matá-lo? 

– Dumbledore vai se arrepender de esconder as coisas de Harry, – Sirius disse, categórico – Só espero que ele não perceba isso tarde demais.

 

**— Ele não é seu filho — disse Sirius em voz baixa.**

**— É como se fosse — respondeu ela ferozmente. — Quem mais ele tem?**

**— Tem a mim!**

**— Tem — concordou a Sra. Weasley, crispando a boca — o problema é que foi bastante difícil para você cuidar dele enquanto esteve trancafiado em Azkaban, não foi?**

 

– Sua mãe é uma ótima pessoa. – Lily disse, entredentes – Ela é muito boa para o Harry e se preocupa de verdade com ele e cuida dele, mas ela não tem o direito de culpar Sirius por ter sido preso injustamente!

– E Sirius é parte da família de Harry antes mesmo de Harry existir! – Tiago bufou, irritado – Fico muito grato por sua mãe considerar Harry da família, mas Harry já tem uma família! – concluiu, gritando.

– Por favor, – Hermione disse, levantando a mão para Tiago com cuidado – tente não se exaltar…

– Como não vou me exaltar quando estão culpando meu melhor amigo pelos erros de outras pessoas? Quando ele estava apenas tentando me defender e defender o Harry? – Tiago perguntou, tremendo de irritação – Estão tratando o Sirius como um cidadão de segunda classe, como se ele fosse culpado!

– Nós sabemos que ele não é. – Hermione disse, tentando acalmar Tiago.

– É, mas eu estava melhor na caverna comendo ratos, não é? – Sirius respondeu, socando a mesinha de centro, frustrado – Pelo menos na caverna ninguém estava me acusando de ser um péssimo padrinho!

– Você não é um péssimo padrinho! – Harry disse, chamando a atenção de todos – Você é o melhor padrinho que eu poderia ter, e você não tem culpa nenhuma pelo que aconteceu, eu sei disso! Agora, é melhor a gente voltar a ler… – completou, encarando Tiago com seriedade.

– Pelo menos alguém respeita minhas decisões. – Tiago resmungou, antes de voltar ao livro.

 

**Sirius começou a se erguer da cadeira.**

**— Molly, você não é a única pessoa nesta mesa que se importa com o Harry — disse Lupin secamente. — Sirius, sente-se.**

**O lábio inferior da Sra. Weasley estava tremendo. Sirius tornou a se sentar lentamente em sua cadeira, o rosto branco.**

 

– É como eu disse, – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar de entendimento com Remo – Remo se manifesta quando é importante… 

– Mas dessa vez até eu tenho que concordar que meu eu-futuro devia ter falado antes. – Remo disse, balançando as pernas, frustrado – Só posso imaginar que tenha deixado ela falar assim por causa de Dumbledore… E desde que começamos esse livro comecei a duvidar de várias atitudes de Dumbledore.

– Vocês realmente deviam perdoar minha mãe… – Rony suspirou, encarando Tiago, Lily e Sirius com cuidado – Eu sei que ela agiu de uma forma horrível, mas ela sempre acha que está certa, e quando todo mundo começou a confrontar ela… Ela pensou que estava fazendo o melhor… Ela pensou que estava cuidando de Harry.

– Mas não estava. – Lily bufou – Harry precisa saber para poder se proteger de verdade! Como é possível que ninguém enxergue isso?

Ninguém respondeu, Tiago apenas balançou a cabeça, resignado, e continuou lendo.

 

**— Acho que devíamos deixar Harry dar a opinião dele sobre o assunto — continuou Lupin — ele já tem idade para decidir sozinho.**

**— Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo — disse o garoto imediatamente.**

**Ele não olhou para a Sra. Weasley. Comovera-se quando a ouviu dizer que era como se fosse seu filho, mas também estava impaciente com seus mimos exagerados. Sirius tinha razão, ele não era criança.**

**— Muito bem — disse a Sra. Weasley com a voz falhando. — Gina... Rony... Hermione... Fred... Jorge... quero vocês fora desta cozinha, agora. — Houve um tumulto instantâneo.**

 

– Isso não foi muito inteligente da parte dela… – Alice disse, com um meio sorriso piedoso – É óbvio que Harry vai contar tudo para Rony e Hermione assim que acabarem de contar tudo para ele… 

 

**— Somos maiores de idade! — berraram Fred e Jorge juntos.**

**— Se Harry pode, por que eu não posso? — gritou Rony.**

**— Mamãe, eu quero ouvir! — choramingou Gina.**

 

– Sinceramente. – Sirius disse, colocando a mão na própria testa, condescendente – Os argumentos de vocês dois são fraquíssimos… Principalmente o seu, Rony. – Sirius disse, olhando de Gina para Rony – Você poderia simplesmente dizer que Harry contaria tudo para você depois de qualquer jeito…

 

**— NÃO! — bradou a Sra. Weasley, pondo-se de pé, os olhos demasiado brilhantes. — Proíbo terminantemente...**

**— Molly, você não pode impedir Fred e Jorge — disse o Sr. Weasley, cansado. — Eles são maiores de idade.**

**— Ainda são estudantes.**

**— Mas agora são legalmente adultos — disse o Sr. Weasley, com a mesma voz cansada.**

**A Sra. Weasley ficou escarlate.**

**— Eu... ah, está bem, então, Fred e Jorge podem ficar, mas Rony...**

**— De qualquer jeito Harry vai contar a mim e a Hermione tudo que disserem! — falou o garoto, zangado. — Não vai... não vai? — acrescentou, inseguro, procurando os olhos de Harry.**

**Por uma fração de segundo, Harry considerou a possibilidade de responder a Rony que não lhe contaria uma única palavra, que iria fazê-lo experimentar o que é ser deixado no escuro para ver se era bom. Mas o impulso maldoso desapareceu quando se encararam.**

**— Claro que vou — confirmou Harry.**

 

– Eu realmente pensei que você fosse dizer que não. – Rony disse, acenando com a cabeça, resignado – E eu nem poderia te culpar… Não de verdade.

– Mesmo que eu falasse que não, – Harry disse, confiante – logo eu mudaria de ideia e contaria…

 

**Rony e Hermione abriram largos sorrisos.**

**— Ótimo! — gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Ótimo! Gina – CAMA!**

**Gina não foi em silêncio. Todos a ouviram zangando e brigando com a mãe na subida das escadas e, quando alcançaram o corredor, os gritos de furar os tímpanos da Sra. Black vieram se somar ao alvoroço. Lupin correu para o quadro para restaurar a calma. Somente depois que voltou, fechou a porta da cozinha e retomou seu lugar à mesa, foi que Sirius falou.**

 

– Pelo menos agora vou saber de absolutamente tudo! – Gina afirmou, com um olhar vitorioso.

– Se sua mãe estivesse lendo os livros já teria tirado todos nós da sala. – Sirius bufou – Nós temos a mesma idade que os gêmeos tinham, e ela tentou impedi-los…

 

**— Muito bem, Harry... que é que você quer saber?**

**O garoto inspirou profundamente e fez a pergunta que o obcecara durante todo o mês anterior.**

**— Onde está o Voldemort? — perguntou, não fazendo caso dos renovados arrepios e caretas à menção daquele nome. — Que é que ele está fazendo? Estive tentando assistir ao noticiário dos trouxas, e não houve nada que parecesse coisa dele, nem mortes estranhas nem nada.**

**— É que ainda não ocorreram mortes estranhas — respondeu Sirius — pelo menos até onde sabemos... e sabemos muita coisa.**

**— Pelo menos mais do que ele pensa que sabemos — acrescentou Lupin.**

 

– Espião. – Remo, Sirius e Tiago disseram ao mesmo tempo, olhando de soslaio para Severo.

– Única forma da Ordem saber tanto e saber mais do que Voldemort pensa que sabem… – Remo concluiu sozinho, recebendo vários acenos de concordância, inclusive de Severo.

 

**— Por que é que parou de matar gente? — perguntou Harry.**

**Ele sabia que Voldemort matara mais de uma vez só no ano anterior.**

**— Porque não quer chamar atenção — respondeu Sirius. — Seria arriscado. O retorno não foi bem como ele esperava, entende. Ele estragou tudo.**

**— Ou melhor, você estragou tudo — disse Lupin, com um sorriso de satisfação.**

**— Como? — perguntou Harry, perplexo.**

**— Você não devia ter sobrevivido! — disse Sirius. — Ninguém além dos Comensais da Morte devia saber que ele havia retornado. Mas você sobreviveu para contar.**

**— E a última pessoa que ele queria que fosse alertada do retorno era Dumbledore — disse Lupin. — E você garantiu que ele ficasse sabendo imediatamente.**

 

– Mas como ele pretendia matar Harry sem chamar atenção para o próprio retorno? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– Só podemos fazer suposições, – Sirius disse, pensativo – sabemos que ele queria Harry por causa da proteção de Lily… E depois disso não importaria muito se Harry aparecesse morto ou não. Talvez ele pretendesse mandar o corpo de Harry de volta para o labirinto…

– Ou ele poderia mandar alguém sob polissuco para Hogwarts no lugar de Harry… – Frank tentou.

– Polissuco não funciona se a pessoa que se está tentando representar já está morta. – Severo afirmou automaticamente. 

– Ele poderia simplesmente deixar Harry desaparecido. – Tiago deu de ombros – A maioria das pessoas que acredita no profeta pensaria que ele fugiu ou algo do tipo…

– Mas Dumbledore saberia que Harry não fugiu. – Remo respondeu, cortando Tiago.

– Acho que mandar o corpo de volta é o mais provável… – Sirius disse, acenando, pensativo – O falso Moody poderia fazer parecer que foi outro campeão ou até mesmo alguma das criaturas do labirinto… 

– E como a maldição da morte não deixa marcas… – Tiago começou a falar.

– Quando funciona. – Remo o interrompeu, apontando para a testa de Harry.

– Quando funciona, – Tiago continuou, acenando em concordância – ele poderia fabricar marcas que sinalizassem que Harry foi morto por outro motivo… A acromântula por exemplo… Ele só precisaria usar uma presa de acromântula em Harry e deixar traços de veneno… E dizer que não chegou a tempo para salvá-lo…

Lily sentiu um arrepio na espinha e apertou a mão de Harry com força.

 

**— E como foi que isso ajudou? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Você está brincando? — perguntou Gui incrédulo. — Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você-Sabe-Quem já teve medo na vida!**

**— Graças a você, Dumbledore pôde reconvocar a Ordem da Fênix uma hora depois do retorno de Voldemort — disse Sirius.**

**— Então é isso que a Ordem esteve fazendo? — perguntou o garoto, olhando as pessoas ao seu redor.**

**— Trabalhando com o máximo empenho para garantir que Voldemort não possa concretizar seus planos — disse Sirius.**

 

– O que eu queria saber, é quais são os planos de Voldemort… – Tiago disse, balançando as pernas, ansioso – É claro que sabemos que a longo prazo ele pretende dominar o nosso mundo garantindo todo o poder para si mesmo… Mas e a curto prazo?

– Matar Harry. – Sirius disse, encarando Harry com dificuldade – Ele está tentando matar Harry desde que Harry era um bebê… Não imagino que ele vá mudar de ideia agora.

– É isso que não faz sentido. – Lily disse, com um suspiro cansado – Por que? Por que ele está tentando matar Harry?

– Vocês só vão conseguir respostas lendo. – Hermione disse, calmamente – Há um motivo para estarmos revelando as informações aos poucos… É tudo bastante complexo, e acho que descobrir tudo na mesma ordem em que Harry descobriu vai ajudar vocês a verem o que precisa ser feito…

– Nós entendemos isso. – Remo suspirou – Mas ainda assim, é frustrante não entender o que está acontecendo…

– Mas foi assim que eu me senti. – Harry afirmou – Vocês vão saber como me senti em cada etapa do caminho e vão entender todas as atitudes que eu tomei e conhecer o que motivou cada uma delas…

– E talvez isso faça vocês tomarem decisões iguais as de Harry, ou decisões completamente diferentes. – Hermione concluiu – O importante é que vocês entendam Harry e tudo o que aconteceu…

– E qual é o papel de cada um de vocês nessa história. – Neville completou, observando Alice e Frank com carinho – Mesmo que seu papel não seja grande no quadro geral… É importante para alguém.

Frank deu a Neville um sorriso conformado, enquanto Alice apertava sua mão com força.

 

**— Como é que vocês sabem quais são os planos dele? — perguntou Harry depressa.**

**— Dumbledore teve uma ideia astuciosa — disse Lupin — e as ideias astuciosas de Dumbledore em geral se provam verdadeiras.**

**— Então que é que Dumbledore imagina que ele esteja planejando?**

**— Bom, para começar, Voldemort quer reoganizar o exército — explicou Sirius. — No passado, ele teve efetivos enormes sob seu comando: bruxas e bruxos que intimidou ou enfeitiçou para segui-lo, os fiéis Comensais da Morte, uma grande variedade de criaturas das trevas. Você o ouviu planejando recrutar os gigantes; bom, este é apenas um dos grupos que ele quer aliciar. Com certeza ele não vai tentar assumir o Ministério da Magia com meia dúzia de Comensais da Morte.**

 

– Isso faz todo o sentido… – Alice disse, se remexendo no sofá, desconfortável – Ele vai recrutar mais seguidores e depois vai tomar o ministério…

– E depois ele vai tentar tomar Hogwarts… – Frank concordou, temeroso.

– Ele com certeza vai receber o apoio dos lobisomens. – Remo suspirou, frustrado – Os bruxos tratam os lobisomens muito mal…

– Se todos os bruxos fossem como seu pai, não haveriam lobisomens realmente malvados. – Sirius disse, apertando o ombro de Remo com carinho.

– Mas a maioria dos pais abandona os próprios filhos em alguma floresta… – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, desgostoso.

– É assim que os bandos de lobisomens se formam. – Remo disse, resignado – Existem lobisomens que mordem crianças de proposito para recrutá-las para o próprio bando… Um deles tem o objetivo de fazer dos lobisomens uma nova raça e dominar os bruxos… Pelo menos foi isso que meu pai me disse do lobisomem que me mordeu… 

– Você sabe quem é o lobisomem que te mordeu? – Lily perguntou, espantada. E Tiago percebeu uma troca de olhar desconfortável entre Harry, Rony e Hermione.

– Meu pai trabalha no ministério, – Remo explicou, com um suspiro cansado – no Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas… – completou, com uma risada irônica – Um dia eles capturaram um lobisomem, mas ele alegou que era apenas um mendigo trouxa, todo mundo acreditou nele, menos o meu pai… E meu pai falou coisas de que ele se arrepende até hoje para o lobisomem… Pouco tempo depois ele apareceu na nossa casa, na lua cheia, e me mordeu.

– Isso é horrível! – Alice engoliu em seco – Ele te mordeu de proposito!

– Ele tinha um bando grande, e uma predileção doentia por morder crianças… – Remo disse, encarando os próprios pés – Ele usa a condição dele para se vingar de pessoas e criar mais lobisomens para manter sob o poder dele… Mas meu pai não me atirou na floresta quando fui mordido, então ele não conseguiu mais um lobisomem para o bando dele… Meu pai só me contou essas coisas no ano passado…

– Seu pai se arrependeu das coisas que disse ao lobisomem. – Sirius disse, apertando o ombro de Remo, em forma de suporte – E ele cuidou de você e nunca permitiu que você tivesse o destino que os outros costumam ter…

 

**— Então vocês estão tentando impedi-lo de recrutar mais seguidores?**

**— Estamos nos esforçando o máximo — disse Lupin.**

**— Como?**

**— Bom, o principal é tentar convencer o maior número possível de pessoas de que Você-Sabe-Quem realmente retornou, deixá-las na defensiva — disse Gui. — Mas está sendo complicado.**

**— Por quê?**

**— Por causa da atitude do Ministério — esclareceu Tonks. — Você viu Cornélio Fudge depois que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou, Harry. Muito bem, ele não mudou de posição. Continua a se recusar a acreditar que seja verdade.**

 

– É claro que aquele imbecil está atrapalhando tudo e colocando todo mundo em perigo! – Frank grunhiu, irritado.

– Pelo menos a queda dele vai ser espetacular. – Sirius disse, com um prazer mórbido – Dumbledore vai provar que Voldemort voltou, de alguma forma, e Fudge vai ser chutado do cargo e considerado o ministro mais obtuso da história!

– Hector Fawley finalmente vai cair para o segundo lugar no ranking de ministros mais idiotas. – Tiago disse, com uma risada seca.

– O que Fawley fez? – Lily perguntou, curiosa – Nunca ouvi falar nele…

– Muito recente para entrar em história da magia. – Remo explicou, com simplicidade – Ele não levou Grindelwald a sério… 

– Ignatius Tuft também era um imbecil… – Sirius disse, com uma meia risada – Nós tivemos uma longa lista de péssimos ministros na nossa história…

– O que Tuft fez? – Lily perguntou, interessada – Eu não sei nada sobre a história mais recente do nosso mundo… 

– Ele ganhou a eleição usando o nome da mãe dele que havia morrido… – Tiago começou a explicar.

– Ou sido assassinada. – Sirius o interrompeu.

– Ou sido assassinada – Tiago continuou, concordando com Sirius – no cargo. E depois ele criou um programa de reprodução de dementadores! E é claro que ele foi retirado a força do cargo…

– Então acho que Tuft devia ficar em segundo lugar no nosso ranking. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, descondizente.

 

**— Mas por quê? — perguntou Harry desesperado. — Por que é que ele está sendo tão burro? Se Dumbledore...**

**— Ah, você acabou de pôr o dedo na ferida — disse o Sr. Weasley com um sorriso entre divertido e aborrecido. — Dumbledore.**

**— Fudge tem medo dele, entende — acrescentou Tonks com tristeza.**

**— Medo de Dumbledore? — repetiu Harry, incrédulo.**

**— Medo do que está pretendendo — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Fudge pensa que Dumbledore está conspirando para derrubá-lo. Acha que Dumbledore quer ser ministro da Magia.**

**— Mas Dumbledore não quer...**

**— Claro que não quer — confirmou o Sr. Weasley. — Jamais quis o cargo de ministro, ainda que muita gente quisesse que ele o assumisse quando Emília Bagnold se aposentou. Mas foi Fudge quem assumiu o poder, e ele jamais esqueceu todo o apoio do povo a Dumbledore, ainda que ele jamais tivesse se candidatado ao cargo.**

 

– Bagnold? – Tiago perguntou, confuso – Mas o que aconteceu com Harold Minchum? Nosso atual ministro?

– Isso realmente não interfere em nada na história… – Hermione murmurou, pensativa antes de resolver responder – Minchum colocou mais dementadores em Azkaban achando que isso ajudaria em alguma coisa… Mas como ele foi incapaz de impedir Voldemort, ele foi retirado do cargo em 1980…

– E um ano depois Voldemort desapareceu. – Sirius disse, fazendo as contas rapidamente na cabeça.

– Exato. – Hermione confirmou – Mas é claro que isso não teve qualquer relação com o ministério, – completou, apontando Harry com a cabeça – mas Bagnold ficou conhecida como a ministra que estava no poder quando Voldemort desapareceu.

– E a ministra que ficou conhecida por dizer “Afirmo nosso direito inalienável à festa” no dia seguinte à queda de Voldemort. – Neville disse, revirando os olhos – Minha avó sempre disse que foi um comentário muito infeliz da parte dela… Levando em conta o que acarretou a queda de Voldemort e tudo mais… – completou, olhando de soslaio para Tiago e Lily.

 

**— No fundo, Fudge sabe que Dumbledore é muito mais esperto que ele, um bruxo muito mais poderoso, e no início do mandato Fudge estava sempre pedindo ajuda e conselhos a Dumbledore — falou Lupin. — Mas parece que Fudge gostou do poder e se tornou muito mais confiante. Adora ser ministro da Magia e conseguiu se convencer de que é o mais inteligente e que Dumbledore está criando confusão simplesmente por criar.**

**— Como é que ele pode pensar uma coisa dessas? — perguntou Harry indignado. — Como pode pensar que Dumbledore vá simplesmente inventar tudo isso... que eu vá inventar tudo isso?**

**— Porque aceitar que Voldemort retornou significaria ter problemas que o Ministério não precisa enfrentar há quase catorze anos — disse Sirius amargurado. — Fudge simplesmente não quer encarar a verdade. É muito mais cômodo se convencer de que Dumbledore está mentindo para desestabilizá-lo.**

**— Você está entendendo o problema? — disse Lupin. — Enquanto o Ministério insistir que não há nada a temer da parte de Voldemort, é muito difícil convencer as pessoas de que ele retornou, principalmente se elas, para começar, não querem acreditar nisso. E mais, o Ministério está confiando em que o Profeta Diário não noticie o que chama de campanha de boatos de Dumbledore e, assim sendo, a maior parte da comunidade bruxa não tem a menor consciência de que alguma coisa tenha acontecido, e com isto se torna um alvo fácil para os Comensais da Morte, se estiverem usando a Maldição Imperius.**

 

– Ou seja, Fudge é burro e o jornal e o ministério preferem deixar o povo na ignorância. – Frank revirou os olhos – Nenhuma novidade.

 

**— Mas vocês estão contando às pessoas, não estão? — perguntou Harry, olhando para todos ao redor: o Sr. Weasley, Sirius, Gui, Mundungo, Lupin e Tonks. — Vocês estão informando a todos que ele retornou?**

**Todos riram amarelo.**

**— Bom, como todos acham que sou um louco homicida que mata por atacado, e o Ministério está oferecendo uma recompensa de dez mil galeões pela minha cabeça, não dá para eu sair à rua e começar a distribuir panfletos, dá? — comentou Sirius, inquieto.**

 

– E com o ministério contra Dumbledore ele não pode fazer nada para tentar te inocentar. – Remo suspirou, pesadamente – Não que ele pudesse fazer muita coisa antes…

– Ele poderia ter calado a boca e nunca dito que Sirius era o fiel do segredo. – Tiago jogou os braços para cima, irritado – Ou se esforçado para dar um julgamento real para Sirius!

– E todos nós sabemos disso. – Lily disse, apertando o braço de Tiago com carinho, e o incentivando a continuar lendo.

 

**— E eu não sou um convidado muito popular na maior parte da nossa comunidade — disse Lupin. — É um risco ocupacional ser lobisomem.**

 

Tiago bufou irritado, mas não falou nada.

 

**— Tonks e Arthur perderiam o emprego no Ministério se começassem a dar com a língua nos dentes — disse Sirius — e é muito importante para nós ter espiões no Ministério, porque você pode apostar que Voldemort os tem.**

**— Mesmo assim, conseguimos convencer algumas pessoas — disse o Sr. Weasley. — A Tonks aqui, por exemplo: era muito jovem para participar da Ordem da Fênix da outra vez, e é uma enorme vantagem contar com aurores do nosso lado; Kingsley Shacklebolt também tem sido realmente valioso. É o responsável pela caça ao Sirius, então tem informado ao Ministério que Sirius está no Tibete.**

 

– Isso sim é uma notícia engraçada. – Sirius disse, com uma risada canina – O auror responsável por me caçar frequenta a minha casa regularmente!

– E ele ainda diz ao ministério que você está na Asia! – Tiago riu, balançando a cabeça com indulgencia – Talvez vivendo entre os monges com a cabeça raspada!

 

**— Mas se nenhum de vocês está divulgando a notícia de que Voldemort retornou... — começou Harry.**

**— Quem disse que nenhum de nós está divulgando as notícias? — falou Sirius. — Por que é que você acha que Dumbledore está tão encrencado?**

**— Como assim? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Estão tentando desacreditá-lo — explicou Lupin. — Você não viu o Profeta Diário da semana passada? Noticiaram que a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos votou a dispensa dele da diretoria porque está ficando velho e incapaz, mas não é verdade; votaram a favor da dispensa dele os bruxos funcionários do Ministério depois que ele fez um discurso anunciando o retorno de Voldemort. Ele perdeu o cargo de bruxo-presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, e estão falando em cassar sua comenda de primeira classe da Ordem de Merlim.**

 

– Mas ele recebeu a Ordem de Merlim por derrotar Grindelwald! – Tiago disse, ultrajado – A Ordem de Merlim só pode ser caçada se o ato, que fez a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos julgar alguém merecedor dela, for falso! E ninguém pode negar que Dumbledore derrotou Grindelwald!

– Meu avô conseguiu uma Ordem de Merlim por dar grandes somas de dinheiro ao ministério… – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha irônica – Só poderiam retirar a Ordem de Merlim dele se ele não tiver dado dinheiro nenhum… 

 

**— Mas Dumbledore diz que não se importa com o que estão fazendo, desde que não tirem o seu retrato do baralho de sapos de chocolate — disse Gui, rindo.**

 

– Isso sim seria uma grande afronta! – Remo disse, rindo.

 

**— Não é caso para risos — censurou seu pai com rispidez. — Se continuar a desafiar o Ministério abertamente, ele pode acabar em Azkaban, e a última coisa que queremos é ver Dumbledore trancafiado. Enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem souber que Dumbledore está livre e bem informado do que ele está fazendo, agirá com cautela. Se Dumbledore estiver fora do caminho... bom, Você-Sabe-Quem terá o campo livre.**

 

– Mas o que o ministério pensa que está fazendo? – Sirius perguntou, irritado – Estão tentando expulsar Harry de Hogwarts por se defender e trancafiar Dumbledore por falar a verdade! 

– E estão agindo contra as próprias leis. – Remo concordou, abismado – São tempos difíceis para as pessoas que estão se esforçando para salvar nosso mundo…

– Sempre são. – Tiago disse, observando Harry, que tinha uma expressão resignada no rosto, de soslaio.

 

**— Mas se Voldemort estiver tentando recrutar mais Comensais da Morte, logo vazará a notícia de que retornou, não é mesmo? — perguntou Harry desesperado.**

**— Voldemort não vai até à casa das pessoas e bate na porta, Harry — ponderou Sirius. — Ele prepara arapucas, enfeitiça e chantageia. Tem muita prática de agir em segredo. Em todo o caso, reunir seguidores é apenas uma das coisas em que está interessado. Ele também tem outros planos, planos que pode pôr em ação discretamente, e, por ora, tem se concentrado neles.**

**— Que é que ele está querendo conseguir além dos seguidores? — perguntou Harry depressa.**

**Pareceu-lhe ter visto Sirius e Lupin trocarem um brevíssimo olhar antes do seu padrinho responder.**

**— Coisas que ele só pode obter na surdina.**

**Como Harry continuasse a fazer cara de intrigado, Sirius explicou:**

**— Como armas. Uma coisa que não tinha da última vez.**

 

– Armas? – Frank perguntou, coçando a cabeça, confuso – Que tipo de armas?

– Não sei… – Remo disse, pensativo – Mas suponho que Sirius não estivesse falando de maneira literal… 

– Não tenho ideia… Só vamos saber lendo. – Tiago disse, ansioso voltando ao livro.

 

**— Quando era poderoso?**

**— É.**

**— Que tipo de armas? — perguntou Harry. — Coisa pior do que a Avada Kedavra...?**

**— Agora chega!**

**A Sra. Weasley falou das sombras a um lado da porta. Harry não notara sua chegada depois que fora deixar Gina no andar de cima. Tinha os braços cruzados e parecia furiosa.**

**— Agora vão dormir. Todos vocês — acrescentou, olhando para Fred, Jorge, Rony e Hermione.**

**— Você não pode mandar na gente... — começou Fred.**

**— Então observe — rosnou a Sra. Weasley. Tremia ligeiramente ao encarar Sirius. — Você já deu ao Harry muita informação. Mais um pouco e será melhor convencê-lo a entrar na Ordem da Fênix de vez.**

 

– Vocês não tem ideia de como isso me irrita. – Tiago disse, entredentes – A mãe de vocês age como se Sirius fosse culpado! E não respeita que Sirius é a família que Harry tem!

– Ela não tem essa intenção… – Gina suspirou – Ela só acha que é a única que sabe o que é melhor para as pessoas que ela ama… E ela ama Harry, de verdade…

– Nós sabemos. – Lily disse, com um sorriso triste – Mas ela não é a única que se importa com Harry… E nós confiamos em Sirius para cuidar dele, ela não pode simplesmente tratá-lo do modo como está tratando… Desse jeito ela vai desestabilizar a confiança de Harry em Sirius… 

 

**— Por que não? — perguntou Harry depressa. — Entro para a Ordem, quero entrar, quero lutar.**

**— Não.**

**Não foi a Sra. Weasley quem falou desta vez, mas Lupin.**

**— A Ordem é formada apenas por bruxos de maior idade — explicou ele. — Bruxos que já terminaram a escola — acrescentou, quando Fred e Jorge abriram a boca. — Há perigos em jogo de que vocês não têm a menor ideia, nenhum de vocês... Acho que Molly tem razão, Sirius. Já contamos o suficiente.**

 

– A parte que diz que nenhum de nós tem ideia dos perigos… – Gina disse, encarando Harry, Rony e Hermione – Vocês poderiam contradizer essa parte com coisas que aconteceram no primeiro ano de vocês… Especialmente Harry, a maioria das pessoas da Ordem na época nem tinha encontrado Voldemort cara a cara!

– Isso é verdade. – Rony acenou, concordando com a irmã – Mas eles não permitiriam que entrássemos de qualquer jeito… De que adiantaria jogar na cara deles que Harry já tinha encontrado Voldemort e sobrevivido três vezes? Isso se a gente não contar Riddle e o basilisco, é claro.

– Seria melhor criar nossa própria Ordem. – Gina disse, com uma risadinha cúmplice fazendo Harry, Rony e Neville rirem, e Hermione a repreender.

– Vocês criaram uma Ordem? – Remo perguntou, admirado.

– Não. – Harry respondeu, categórico – Mas eu realmente não deveria falar de coisas que ainda não aconteceram…

– Não deveriam mesmo. – Hermione bufou irritada, indicando que Tiago devia terminar de ler o capítulo.

 

**Sirius começou a sacudir os ombros, mas não discutiu. A Sra. Weasley acenou autoritariamente para os filhos e Hermione. Um a um, eles se levantaram, e Harry, reconhecendo a derrota, os acompanhou.**

 

Tiago concluiu o capítulo e pousou o livro na mesinha de centro.

– Me pergunto que tipo de arma pode ser essa. – Frank disse, encarando o livro, pensativo.

– Nas mãos certas, qualquer coisa pode ser uma arma. – Severo disse, secamente.

– E se tem alguém que pode transformar qualquer coisa em arma é Voldemort. – Tiago concordou lentamente – Ele usou as informações que retirou de Berta de uma forma completamente inesperada… E conseguiu chegar ao objetivo dele de retomar o próprio corpo.

– Esses livros estão cada vez piores. – Lily suspirou, cansada, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurando a cabeça.

– Mas vocês precisam ler tudo. – Hermione disse, com um sorriso triste – Para saber o que fazer, vocês tem que passar por tudo isso.

– Certo! – Lily disse, se esticando e pegando o livro da mesa de centro – Vamos continuar logo então:  **Capítulo VI – A mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black.**


	6. A mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black

**– A mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black.**

 

– Toujours Pur. – Sirius resmungou, rindo consigo mesmo.

– O que disse, Sirius? – Lily perguntou, pousando o livro aberto no colo e virando-se para Sirius.

– Toujours Pur. – Sirius repetiu, em voz alta – O lema da família…

– O que significa? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

– Sempre puro. – Sirius disse, com uma risada sarcástica – Com a quantidade de traidores do sangue que minha família produziu ao longo dos anos, faz sentido eles tentarem a todo custo reiterar esse lema… 

 

**A Sra. Weasley acompanhou-os ao andar de cima de cara amarrada.**

**— Todos direto para a cama, nada de conversas — disse quando alcançaram o primeiro patamar — vamos ter um dia cheio amanhã. Imagino que Gina esteja dormindo — acrescentou para Hermione — portanto, trate de não acordá-la.**

**— Dormindo, claro — disse Fred num murmúrio, depois que Hermione desejou a todos boa-noite e eles já subiam para o segundo andar. — Quero ser verme se a Gina não estiver acordada esperando Hermione para contar tudo que foi dito lá embaixo...**

 

– Eu realmente estava esperando acordada. – Gina disse, com um sorrisinho saudoso – Mas Hermione se recusou a me contar tudo o que aconteceu na cozinha…

– Eu não podia contar na época… – Hermione encolheu os ombros – Você realmente era muito nova…

– Claro… – Gina revirou os olhos – Era quase três anos mais velha do que Harry quando entrou na câmara secreta… –  Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar de compreensão antes dela continuar  – Mas dessa vez eu não estou reclamando. – ela suspirou, resignada – Harry realmente tem um talento especial para se meter em problemas… E tem um conjunto de regras especialmente feito para ele…

– Pessoas que salvam o mundo bruxo tem regras especiais. – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha – Todo mundo sabe disso…

 

**— Muito bem, Rony, Harry — disse a Sra. Weasley no segundo patamar, apontando para o quarto dos garotos. — Para a cama os dois.**

**— Boa noite — disseram Harry e Rony aos gêmeos.**

**— Durmam bem — despediu-se Fred com uma piscadela.**

**A Sra. Weasley esperou Harry passar e fechou a porta com uma batida seca. O quarto parecia, se é que isto era possível, ainda mais úmido, frio, desagradável e sombrio do que parecera à primeira vista. O quadro vazio na parede agora respirava lenta e profundamente, como se seu ocupante invisível estivesse adormecido.**

 

– Fineus Nigellus nunca passa tanto tempo em seu quadro de casa… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Dumbledore deve realmente ter colocado ele para vigiar Harry…

– Claro que colocou. – Tiago revirou os olhos para o livro – Ele não acha que Harry é capaz de passar muito tempo sem arrumar problemas… E deve querer saber imediatamente se Harry tiver algum daqueles sonhos…

– Espero que não tenha. – Lily suspirou, cansada – Cada um daqueles sonhos me dá arrepios… 

– E sempre precedem coisas ruins. – Remo disse, concordando com Lily enfaticamente.

– Infelizmente, – Tiago disse, observando Severo de soslaio – se Snape está certo e a ligação é de mão dupla, então agora que Voldemort recuperou o corpo…

– Isso vai acontecer cada vez mais. – Severo murmurou, completando o pensamento de Tiago na sala silenciosa.

 

**Harry vestiu o pijama, tirou os óculos e entrou na cama gelada, enquanto Rony atirava petiscos às corujas no alto do armário para acalmar Edwiges e Píchi, que estavam fazendo um estardalhaço e sacudiam as asas, inquietas.**

**— Não podemos soltá-las toda noite para caçar — explicou Rony, vestindo o pijama marrom. — Dumbledore não quer muitas corujas voando pelo largo, acha que vai parecer suspeito. Ah, sim... ia me esquecendo.**

 

– Claro. – Sirius revirou os olhos – Porque várias pessoas aparecendo e desaparecendo na rua ao entrar em uma casa invisível não chama atenção alguma…

– Os trouxas não veem essas coisas muito bem… – Remo deu de ombros – Se algum trouxa viu alguém desaparecendo nos limites do feitiço fidelius no meio da noite, devem ter pensado que viram apenas uma sombra…

– Eles sempre encontram maneiras de explicar o que eles viram. – Frank disse, balançando a cabeça – Por isso alguns trouxas acreditam em fantasmas e outras criaturas mágicas que eles nem deveriam enxergar.

– Quando eu descobri que tudo o que os contos de fadas dizem é real eu fiquei chocada. – Lily disse, com um meio sorriso – Os trouxas sempre pensaram que essas coisas eram apenas fantasia… E a maioria das bruxas dos contos de fadas são malvadas.

– Provavelmente porque na época em que os trouxas tinham conhecimento sobre o nosso mundo, os bruxos os tratavam de maneiras muito depreciativas. – Tiago disse, pensativo – Vários bruxos usavam trouxas para praticar feitiços e azarações… 

– E a mentalidade da minha família não mudou muito. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Pensando assim não é surpreendente que os trouxas achem que os bruxos são malvados. – Alice disse, espantada.

 

**Ele foi até a porta e trancou-a.**

**— Para que está fazendo isso?**

**— Monstro — respondeu Rony apagando a luz. — Na noite que cheguei, ele entrou pelo quarto às três da manhã. Confie em mim, você não vai querer acordar e dar de cara com ele andando pelo quarto. Em todo o caso... — Rony entrou na cama, ajeitou-se sob as cobertas e se virou de frente para encarar Harry no escuro; Harry via o contorno do amigo à claridade do luar que se filtrava pela janela suja — que é que você achou?**

**Harry não precisou perguntar o que o amigo Rony queria saber.**

**— Bom, não nos contaram muita coisa que não pudéssemos ter adivinhado sozinhos, não é mesmo? — comentou, repassando mentalmente tudo que fora discutido na cozinha. — Quero dizer, só o que realmente nos disseram foi que a Ordem está tentando impedir as pessoas de se reunirem a Vol...**

**Rony prendeu bruscamente a respiração.**

**—... demort — disse Harry com firmeza.**

 

– E mesmo isso dava para adivinhar sem a ajuda deles. – Frank comentou – É uma coisa bem óbvia, impedir que Voldemort se fortaleça…

– A única coisa realmente interessante foi o que o Sirius do futuro disse sobre eles estarem tentando impedir Voldemort de adquirir uma arma que ele não tem na nossa época. – Remo disse, pensativo – Mas ainda não consigo imaginar que tipo de arma pode ser…

– Poderia ser literalmente qualquer coisa. – Sirius deu de ombros – Como Snape disse, qualquer coisa nas mãos erradas pode ser usada como arma. – completou, observando Severo de soslaio.

Severo apenas acenou com a cabeça, relutante em ter que concordar com Sirius.

 

**— Quando é que você vai começar a usar o nome dele? Sirius e Lupin usam.**

**Rony fingiu não ter ouvido o comentário.**

**— É, você tem razão, já sabíamos quase tudo que nos contaram, usando as Orelhas Extensíveis. A única novidade foi...**

**Craque.**

**— AI!**

**— Fale baixo Rony ou mamãe volta já, já.**

**— Vocês dois aparataram em cima dos meus joelhos!**

**— Ah, bom, é que é mais difícil no escuro.**

**Harry percebeu os vultos de Fred e Jorge saltando da cama de Rony. As molas gemeram e o colchão de Harry afundou alguns centímetros quando Jorge se sentou nos pés da cama.**

**— Então, já chegaram lá? — perguntou Jorge ansioso.**

**— Na arma que Sirius mencionou? — disse Harry.**

**— Deixou escapar, é mais provável — disse Fred com prazer, agora sentado ao lado de Rony. — Não escutamos nada sobre isso com as Orelhas, não foi?**

 

– Ou as pessoas da Ordem se referem a essa arma usando algum tipo de código, ou eles apenas falam dela com a sala imperturbável. – Remo ponderou.

– Ou eles falam da arma pelo nome e vocês simplesmente não estão associando uma coisa a outra. – Tiago concordou, pensativo.

– Pode ser… – Sirius disse – Vocês contaram a Harry, quando chegou, que eles estavam sempre falando em vigiar alguma coisa, mas vocês pensaram que estavam falando de vigiar Harry…

– Podiam estar falando em montar guarda a essa arma. – Frank disse, interessado – Faz sentido…

– Mas isso significa que a Ordem tem a arma… Não é? – Alice perguntou, ansiosa – Ou eles não teriam como vigiá-la…

– Talvez a Ordem apenas saiba onde ela está. – Remo deu de ombros – E pelo que o Sirius do futuro disse, Voldemort também não tem essa arma…

– Então a Ordem não tem interesse em pegar essa arma para si… – Tiago disse, franzindo a testa, pensativo – Apenas quer impedir que Voldemort a tenha…

– Isso se a arma for física. – Severo disse, chamando a atenção de todos – Se for alguma informação, a Ordem já pode ter acesso a essa informação e estão guardando a fonte. 

– Faz sentido. – Remo concordou lentamente.

 

**— Que é que vocês acham que é? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Pode ser qualquer coisa — respondeu Fred.**

**— Mas não pode haver nada pior do que a Maldição Avada Kedavra, pode? — perguntou Rony. — Que é que pode ser pior do que a morte?**

 

– Consigo pensar em muitas coisas piores que a morte… – Sirius disse, soturno – O tipo de coisa que eu já li na biblioteca da minha família… Deixaria qualquer um apavorado…

– Vários tipos de tortura podem ser piores que a morte. – Alice concordou lentamente, com os olhos baixos – Dependendo do que mais faz a pessoa sofrer…

– Apenas os tolos pensam que a morte é o pior que pode acontecer. – Tiago finalizou com um suspirou sóbrio.

 

**— Talvez seja alguma coisa que pode matar muita gente de uma vez — sugeriu Jorge.**

**— Talvez seja algum modo bem doloroso de matar gente — disse Rony, assustado.**

**— Ele já tem a Maldição Cruciatus para causar dor — disse Harry — e não precisa de nada mais eficiente.**

**Fez-se uma pausa e o garoto percebeu que os outros, como ele, estavam imaginando os horrores que a tal arma poderia perpetrar.**

 

– Não sei no que meus irmãos estavam pensando, mas eu não estava pensando nisso. – Rony disse, encarando Harry seriamente – Estava pensando em como você já havia passado por tudo isso, pela Cruciatus, pela Avada Kedavra… E ainda assim você estava ali… E em como você soou quando falou da Cruciatus… 

– Que quer dizer com como eu soei? – Harry perguntou, virando a cabeça para Rony, interessado.

– Você soou anos mais velho do que eu, do que meus irmãos… Muito mais maduro e vivido que qualquer um de nós… – Rony suspirou – Ás vezes eu tinha ciúmes de você… Você sabe disso… Mas nessa hora… Senti que você já tinha passado por coisas demais.

– E tinha mesmo. – Lily disse, apertando a mão de Harry com força – Ninguém com a idade que você tinha devia saber qual a sensação da Maldição Cruciatus… Ninguém com sua idade deveria ter passado por tudo o que você passou…

– E talvez, se fizermos tudo da maneira correta, possamos mudar isso também. – Tiago murmurou, acarinhando a mão que Lily usava para segurar o livro em seu colo – No que depender de mim, não vou deixar que nada disso aconteça com Harry.

 

**— Então quem é que vocês acham que já tem a arma? — perguntou Jorge.**

**— Espero que seja o nosso lado — disse Rony, com a voz ligeiramente nervosa.**

**— Se for, provavelmente está sob a guarda de Dumbledore — disse Fred.**

**— Onde? — perguntou Rony depressa. — Hogwarts?**

**— Aposto que sim — arriscou Jorge. — Foi onde ele escondeu a Pedra Filosofal.**

 

– Se estivesse em Hogwarts a Ordem não precisaria montar guarda à arma, não é? – Alice perguntou, encolhendo os ombros.

– Ou eles podem simplesmente não estar montando guarda à arma. – Sirius disse entortando a cabeça, frustrado – Realmente não temos como saber quais das nossas suposições são fatos… 

– Parece que nesse livro vamos ter ainda mais dificuldade de saber ao certo quais das nossas suposições estão corretas. – Remo suspirou, cansado – Ainda mais com Dumbledore evitando Harry do jeito que parece estar…

 

**— Mas a arma vai ser bem maior que a pedra! — disse Rony.**

**— Não vejo por que — retrucou Fred.**

**— É, tamanho não é garantia de potência — disse Jorge. — Olhe só a Gina.**

**— Como assim? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ela nunca lançou em você a azaração que usa para rebater bicho-papão?**

 

– Nem queiram saber. – Gina disse, com uma piscadela.

– Você tem estilo! – Sirius disse, rindo para Gina e retribuindo a piscadela.

– Apenas torçam para nunca ficar do lado errado quando Gina está irritada demais. – Rony disse, com óbvia sabedoria de causa.

 

**— Psss! — fez Fred, erguendo-se um pouco da cama. — Ouçam!**

**Todos se calaram. Havia passos subindo a escada.**

**— Mamãe — disse Jorge e, sem mais demora, ouviu-se um forte craque e Harry sentiu um peso sumir dos pés de sua cama. Segundos depois, os garotos ouviram as tábuas do soalho rangerem do lado de fora da porta; sem disfarces, a Sra. Weasley estava escutando à porta para verificar se conversavam. Edwiges e Píchi piaram tristemente. As tábuas tornaram a ranger e os dois meninos a ouviram subir mais um andar, para verificar Fred e Jorge.**

**— Ela não confia nadinha na gente, sabe — lamentou Rony.**

 

– E o que ela poderia fazer? – Sirius revirou os olhos, irritado – Cortar as línguas de vocês por estarem conversando? 

– Ela é nossa mãe… Não é como se nós gostássemos de desobedecer na cara dela. – Rony deu de ombros.

– Claro, vocês esperam ela virar as costas para desobedecer. – Remo disse, com uma risada – Não é nada inteligente da parte dela querer impedir vocês de conversarem sobre o que descobriram… Mas se for pensar assim, também não é inteligente deixar vocês no escuro sobre tudo o que acontece… – concluiu, dando de ombros.

– Acho que eles só vão perceber isso quando for tarde demais. – Lily disse, com um suspiro triste antes de voltar a ler.

 

**Harry estava certo de que não conseguiria adormecer; a noite fora tão cheia de informações sobre as quais refletir que ele não duvidava de que iria passar horas acordado tentando digeri-las. Queria continuar a conversar com Rony, mas a Sra. Weasley fez as escadas rangerem na descida, e depois dela Harry ouviu distintamente outros virem subindo... na realidade, criaturas de muitas pernas galopavam para cima e para baixo do lado externo da porta, e Hagrid, o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, ia dizendo “Umas lindezas, não são? Este semestre vamos estudar armas...”, e Harry viu que as criaturas tinham canhões em lugar de cabeças e estavam manobrando para enfrentá-lo... ele se abaixou…**

 

– Quando seus sonhos não são terríveis eles são até engraçados. – Gina disse, trocando um meio sorriso com Harry.

 

**A próxima coisa de que teve consciência foi que estava enrolado como uma bola, aquecido sob as cobertas, e a voz forte de Jorge enchia o quarto.**

**— Mamãe falou para vocês se levantarem, que o café da manhã está na cozinha, e que depois ela precisa de todos nós na sala de visitas, tem um número muito maior de fadas mordentes do que ela imaginou, e que encontrou um ninho de pufosos mortos embaixo do sofá.**

 

– Que maneira agradável de passar o dia… – Sirius bufou – Eu poderia apostar que vou ter as mesmas funções…

 

**Meia hora depois, Harry e Rony, que se vestiram e tomaram café, apressados, chegaram à sala de visitas no primeiro andar, um aposento comprido de teto alto, com paredes verde-oliva cobertas por tapeçarias sujas. O tapete soltava nuvenzinhas de poeira cada vez que alguém pisava nele, e as longas cortinas de veludo verde-musgo zumbiam como se nelas houvesse enxames de abelhas invisíveis. A Sra. Weasley, Hermione, Gina, Fred e Jorge estavam agrupados, todos com caras estranhas, pois usavam um pano amarrado sobre o nariz e a boca. Cada um deles segurava um garrafão de líquido preto com um esguicho no bocal.**

**— Protejam o rosto e apanhem um borrifador — disse a Sra. Weasley a Harry e Rony no instante em que os viu, apontando para mais dois garrafões cheios de um líquido preto, em cima de uma mesa de pernas finas. — É Fadicida. Nunca vi uma infestação tão séria: o que será que o elfo doméstico desta casa andou fazendo nos últimos dez anos...?**

**O rosto de Hermione estava semioculto por uma toalha, mas Harry notou perfeitamente o olhar de censura que ela lançou à Sra. Weasley.**

 

– Você devia ter dado a ela olhares de censura na noite anterior quando ela insinuou claramente que eu fui preso e não pude cuidar de Harry por ser um irresponsável. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso irônico – Quanto a Monstro… Ele realmente não deve ter cuidado muito bem da casa nesses dez anos… Não que eu me importe muito.

– Pois eu penso que você se importa mais do que você gosta de admitir. – Remo murmurou, para que apenas Sirius escutasse. Sirius apenas deu de ombros.

 

**— O Monstro está muito velho e provavelmente não pôde...**

**— Você ficaria surpresa com o que o Monstro pode fazer quando quer, Hermione — disse Sirius, que acabara de entrar na sala trazendo uma saca ensanguentada que parecia conter ratos mortos. — Estive alimentando o Bicuço — acrescentou em resposta ao olhar indagador de Harry. — Guardo-o lá em cima no quarto da minha mãe. Em todo o caso... essa escrivaninha...**

 

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada semelhante a um latido que contagiou a vários dos presente.

– Minha mãe adoraria saber que resolvi usar a suíte principal da casa como curral para o meu hipogrifo! – ele disse, entre risadas.

 

**Ele largou a saca de ratos em uma poltrona, depois se curvou para examinar o armário trancado, o qual Harry reparava pela primeira vez que estava vibrando.**

**— Bom, Molly tenho certeza de que isso é um bicho-papão — disse Sirius, espiando pelo buraco da fechadura — mas talvez fosse bom o Olho-Tonto dar uma espiada antes que o soltemos: conhecendo minha mãe, pode ser coisa muito pior.**

**— Você tem razão, Sirius — disse a Sra. Weasley.**

**Ambos se falavam em um tom intencionalmente leve e educado, que deixou muito claro a Harry que nenhum dos dois esquecera o desentendimento da noite anterior.**

 

– É claro que não esqueceram. – Lily estalou a língua, com irritação – A mãe de vocês foi extremamente rude com Sirius… Nunca pensei que ela poderia ser tão insensível!

– E nós sabemos que ela não queria magoar ninguém. – Sirius disse, levantando a mão antes que Gina tivesse a oportunidade de falar – Mesmo assim, foi insensível.

 

**Uma campainha forte e ressonante tocou no térreo, seguida imediatamente pela cacofonia de berros e guinchos que na noite anterior haviam sido provocados por Tonks ao derrubar o porta-guarda-chuvas.**

**— Vivo dizendo a eles para não tocarem a campainha! — exclamou Sirius exasperado e saiu correndo da sala.**

**Ouviram-no descer com estrondo as escadas, ao mesmo tempo que os guinchos da Sra. Black ecoavam mais uma vez por toda a casa.**

**“Símbolos da desonra, mestiços sórdidos, traidores do próprio sangue, filhos da imundície...”**

**— Por favor, feche a porta, Harry — pediu a Sra. Weasley.**

**Harry demorou o máximo que ousou para fechar a porta da sala de visitas; queria ouvir o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo.**

 

– Sinceramente, – Tiago disse, virando-se para Harry – se eu estivesse no seu lugar não permitiria que me deixassem no escuro e me tratassem como criança dessa maneira… 

– E o que você faria? – Harry perguntou, com um sorriso de canto de boca, curioso.

– Para começar, eu teria invadido a reunião da Ordem em que o Dumbledore estava no dia anterior e exigido um pouco de respeito e confiança… Depois de tudo o que você fez… – Tiago disse, entortando a boca, irritado.

– Não há garantia alguma de que Dumbledore te diria alguma coisa, é claro. – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha irônica – Mas pelo menos você teria mostrado a todos eles que você não tem medo de Dumbledore do mesmo jeito que não tem medo de Voldemort…

– Ou eles pensariam que você é infantil e te tratariam ainda mais como criança… – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça para Tiago e Sirius.

– De qualquer jeito, – Tiago disse, sem dar importância ao comentário de Lily – de uma forma ou de outra você mostraria a que veio.

 

**Sirius obviamente conseguira fechar as cortinas que cobriam o retrato da mãe, porque ela parara de berrar. O garoto ouviu os passos do padrinho no corredor, depois o tinido da corrente da porta de entrada e, por fim, a voz grave que ele reconheceu pertencer a Kingsley Shacklebolt:**

**— Héstia acabou de me substituir, a capa de Moody ficou com ela, mas eu gostaria de deixar um relatório para o Dumbledore...**

 

– Eu diria que isso significa que eles ainda estão vigiando alguma coisa… – Remo disse, acenando com a cabeça, pensativo.

– Creio que sim. – Tiago concordou lentamente – A capa de Moody a que ele se refere só pode ser uma capa de invisibilidade… Ideal para manter vigília.

– Então a tal arma não deve estar em Hogwarts mesmo. – Alice disse, interessada – E a Ordem tem acesso, mas não deve estar em posse da Ordem…

– Faz sentido. – Frank disse, balançando a cabeça para Alice enfaticamente – Se estivesse em posse da Ordem eles não teriam tanto trabalho para montar guarda, não precisariam de uma capa de invisibilidade…

– Mas ainda assim, a Ordem tem acesso a o que quer que seja. – Sirius disse, balançando as pernas ansioso – Onde essa arma poderia estar?

– No ministério. – Severo murmurou, fazendo todos virarem-se para ele – É o que faz mais sentido. Eles tem acesso, mas não posse.

– E os comensais da morte também não tem posse… – Tiago concordou, tamborilando com os dedos no braço do sofá, ansioso – Mas eles também tem acesso… Ainda mais com o ministério se recusando a reconhecer o perigo…

– Então a arma, o que quer que seja ela, está no ministério… – Remo disse, nervoso – Como se as coisas já não fossem ruins o bastante.

 

**Sentindo o olhar da Sra. Weasley em sua nuca, Harry, penalizado, fechou cuidadosamente a porta da sala e tornou a se juntar ao grupo de limpeza.**

**A Sra. Weasley curvou-se para consultar a página sobre as fadas mordentes no Guia de pragas domésticas de Gilderoy Lockhart, aberto sobre o sofá.**

 

– E depois de tudo o que aconteceu no segundo livro, a mãe de vocês ainda acredita em Lockhart? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– O guia de pragas domésticas é bem útil na verdade. – Hermione deu de ombros – Sabemos que não foi ele quem realmente escreveu, e sim uma pessoa mais competente, então…

– E o que aconteceu com ele afinal? – Frank perguntou, curioso – Ele recuperou a memória? As pessoas continuam achando que foi ele quem fez tudo o que os livros dizem?

– Não podemos falar. – Neville disse, antes que Hermione tivesse a oportunidade.

– Então ele vai aparecer de novo? – Alice perguntou, interessada.

– Realmente não podemos falar. – Neville repetiu, acenando enfaticamente para Lily voltar a ler.

 

**— Certo, meninos, vocês precisam ter cuidado, porque as fadas mordentes mordem e os dentes delas são venenosos. Tenho um vidro de antídoto aqui, mas preferiria que ninguém precisasse usá-lo.**

**Ela endireitou o corpo, tomou posição bem diante das cortinas e fez sinal para os garotos avançarem.**

**— Quando eu mandar, comecem a borrifar imediatamente. Elas vão voar pra cima de nós, imagino, mas segundo as instruções do Fadicida, uma boa esguichada pode paralisá-las. Quando isto acontecer é só atirá-las neste balde. A Sra. Weasley saiu cuidadosamente da linha de fogo dos garotos e ergueu o próprio garrafão.**

**— Muito bem — agora!**

**Harry estava borrifando havia alguns segundos quando uma fada mordente adulta saiu voando da dobra da cortina, vibrando as asas reluzentes como as de um besouro, os dentinhos afiados à mostra, o corpo coberto de espessos pelos pretos e os quatro punhos miúdos apertados com fúria. Harry acertou o Fadicida em cheio na cara da fada. Ela parou no ar e caiu sobre o tapete puído que cobria o chão, com um baque surpreendentemente forte. Harry recolheu-a e atirou-a no balde.**

**— Fred, que é que você está fazendo? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley com aspereza. — Borrife logo e jogue essa coisa fora.**

**Harry se virou para olhar. Fred segurava entre o indicador e o polegar uma fada que se debatia.**

**— Certo — respondeu Fred animado, borrifando depressa a cara da fada para fazê-la desmaiar, mas, no instante em que a Sra. Weasley virou as costas, ele a enfiou no bolso com uma piscadela.**

**— Queremos testar o veneno das fadas mordentes para o nosso kit Mata-Aula — murmurou Jorge para Harry.**

 

– Kit Mata-Aula… – Sirius disse, interessado – Nome sugestivo… Obviamente alguma coisa para ajudar os alunos a fugirem das aulas… Mas como? – perguntou, retoricamente.

– É bom saber que eles estão desenvolvendo novos produtos com o dinheiro do prêmio. – Tiago disse, trocando um sorriso com Harry – Já sabemos de pelo menos dois novos produtos… Aposto que eles vão ser maiores que a Zonko’s. – Tiago completou, estendendo a mão para Sirius.

– Boa tentativa. – Sirius disse, desdenhando da mão de Tiago – Eu tenho certeza de que eles serão melhores que a Zonko’s, a Zonko’s perdeu o espírito há alguns anos… Os produtos são muito repetitivos.

 

**Borrifando com perícia duas fadas que voavam para o seu nariz, Harry se aproximou de Jorge e cochichou pelo canto da boca:**

**— Que é um kit Mata-Aula?**

**— Um kit com docinhos para deixar o aluno doente — sussurrou Jorge, mantendo um olho preocupado nas costas da Sra. Weasley. — Não é doente para valer, entenda, só o suficiente para o cara sair da sala de aula na hora que quiser. Fred e eu estivemos fazendo experiências nessas férias. São de mastigar e têm extremidades de cores diferentes. Se o cara come a metade laranja da Vomitilha, ele vomita. Na hora em que for levado depressa para a ala hospitalar, ele engole a metade roxa...**

**—... que “restaura o seu bem-estar e lhe permite curtir a atividade que escolher durante aquela hora que, do contrário, seria ocupada por um tédio inútil”. Pelo menos é como estamos anunciando — cochichou Fred, que havia se aproximado para fugir da linha de visão da Sra. Weasley e agora ia varrendo algumas fadas dispersas e guardando-as no bolso. — Mas ainda é preciso um pouco de pesquisa. No momento, os nossos provadores ainda têm achado meio difícil parar de vomitar o tempo suficiente para comer a parte roxa.**

**— Provadores?**

**— Nós — explicou Fred. — Nós nos revezamos. Jorge provou as Fantasias Debilitantes, nós dois experimentamos o Nugá Sangra-Nariz...**

 

– Geniais! – Remo exclamou, impressionado – Eles tem que ser extremamente bons em poções para isso…

– E as pessoas achando que eles eram apenas os bagunceiros da família. – Lily concordou, enfaticamente – Eles precisam ser muito mais inteligentes do que qualquer um imaginava para isso…

– E não é apenas em poções. – Tiago disse, com um grande sorriso – Para várias das coisas que nós já vimos, eles precisaram misturar mais de um ramo da magia… E é impossível fazer isso sem uma boa noção de aritmancia.

– Ou seja, – Sirius disse, sorrindo para Rony e Gina – seus irmãos são gênios.

– Sempre soube. – Gina disse, confiante.

 

**— Mamãe pensou que a gente tivesse andado duelando — disse Jorge.**

**— A Loja de Logros e Brincadeiras ainda está valendo, então? — murmurou Harry, fingindo ajustar o esguicho do borrifador.**

**— Bom, ainda não tivemos chance de arranjar um local — disse Fred, baixando ainda mais a voz, enquanto a Sra. Weasley enxugava a testa com a echarpe para voltar ao ataque — por isso estamos operando na base de remessas postais, por enquanto. Pusemos anúncios no Profeta Diário na semana passada.**

**— Tudo graças a você, cara — disse Jorge. — Mas não se preocupe... mamãe não tem a menor ideia. Ela não lê mais o Profeta Diário porque anda contando mentiras sobre você e Dumbledore.**

 

– Mas para mim, a pessoa mais inteligente dessa história toda é o Harry. – Sirius disse, categórico – Ele viu o potencial e fez um investimento certeiro… Se uma poção de cabelos quadruplicou a fortuna dos Potter, não imagino o que Harry pode fazer investindo nos lugares certos…

– É uma pena que Harry nem pense em sacar o lucros. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, com falsa repreensão.

– Ainda não é o momento certo para retirar os lucros. – Sirius deu de ombros – Talvez depois que a loja estiver estabelecida…

– Mas Harry nem ao menos tem um contrato de sociedade. – Tiago disse, jogando os braços para o alto, falsamente exasperado. 

– Ainda há tempo. – Remo disse, fingindo-se de pensativo, batendo com os dedos no queixo – Harry pode fazê-los assinar um recibo antes da loja se estabelecer… E depois forjar o contrato de sociedade.

– As ideias de negócios e investimentos de vocês são todas muito divertidas, – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça condescendente – mas nós temos um livro para ler. – completou, levantando o livro que estava pousado em seu colo e retomando a leitura.

 

**Harry riu. Obrigara os gêmeos Weasley a aceitarem o seu prêmio de mil galeões pela vitória no Torneio Tribruxo, para ajudá-los a realizar a ambição de abrir uma loja de logros e brincadeiras, mas continuava satisfeito que a Sra. Weasley não soubesse de sua contribuição para incentivar os planos dos gêmeos. Ela achava que dirigir uma loja de logros e brincadeiras não era uma carreira digna para os dois filhos.**

 

– Ela realmente deveria rever isso… – Lily suspirou, levantando os olhos do livro – Ainda mais depois da maneira como o ministério está agindo com Harry…

– Mesmo antes disso, – Remo disse, categórico – os filhos dela são inteligentes demais para passarem a vida sentados em cadeiras do ministério. Eles são inventores…

– Não há nada de errado em trabalhar para o ministério. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – Mas nesse caso, eles tem criatividade demais para o ministério… Eles tem várias ideias, e sabem como realizá-las… 

 

**A desfadização das cortinas ocupou a maior parte da manhã. Já passava de meio-dia quando a Sra. Weasley finalmente tirou a echarpe que a protegia, deixou-se cair em uma poltrona com as molas afundadas e de repente levantou-se outra vez, soltando um grito de nojo, pois se sentara em cima da saca de ratos mortos.**

 

Sirius não resistiu a soltar uma risadinha pelo nariz, que logo fez a maior parte da sala cair na risada.

 

**As cortinas haviam parado de zumbir; pendiam moles e úmidas com o intenso borrifamento. No balde aos pés deles, jaziam amontoadas as fadas mordentes paralisadas, ao lado de uma bacia com seus ovos negros; Bichento agora os farejava e Fred e Jorge lançavam olhares de cobiça.**

**— Acho que vamos cuidar daqueles depois do almoço.**

**A Sra. Weasley apontou para os armários de portas de vidro empoeiradas a cada lado do console da lareira. Estavam abarrotados com uma estranha variedade de objetos: uma coleção de adagas enferrujadas, garras, uma pele de cobra enrolada, algumas caixas de prata oxidada com inscrições em línguas que Harry não reconheceu e, o mais desagradável de todos, uma garrafa de cristal lapidado com uma grande opala engastada na rolha, contendo o que Harry tinha certeza que era sangue.**

 

– É sangue. – Sirius disse, com um olhar sombrio.

– E o que uma garrafa de sangue faz em um armário da sala da casa da sua família? – Lily perguntou, encolhendo-se, enojada.

– Segundo meu pai, é o sangue de Sirius Black I. Ele era o irmão mais velho de Fineus Nigellus, mas morreu aos 8 anos misteriosamente… – Sirius disse, esforçando-se para lembrar da história de sua família – Algumas pessoas da minha família acreditam que é necessário sempre manter o sangue-puro de um Black em casa para que a casa não seja poluída. E o sangue de Sirius Black I foi guardado nessa garrafa para isso… – Sirius deu de ombros.

– Isso é macabro. – Alice disse, franzindo a testa em desagrado.

– Minha família. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso sombrio – Esse armário guarda relíquias de família desde a época de Cygnus Black I pai de Fineus Nigellus e Sirius Black I… Acho que nem minha mãe teve coragem de mexer na maioria das coisas do armário.

– E esse é o lugar que a Sra. Weasley resolveu limpar? – Lily perguntou, franzindo a testa desconfortável.

– Tenho certeza de que alguém deve ter usado um feitiço de detecção de artes das trevas antes disso. – Sirius disse, acenando com a mão desdenhosamente.

Rony, Hermione e Harry trocaram um olhar desconfortável, que não passou despercebido a Remo e Tiago.

 

**A campainha barulhenta da porta tornou a soar. Todos olharam para a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Fiquem aqui — disse ela com firmeza, agarrando a saca de ratos na hora em que recomeçavam os gritos da Sra. Black no andar de baixo. — Vou trazer uns sanduíches.**

**Saiu da sala, fechando cuidadosamente a porta ao passar. Na mesma hora, todos correram à janela para espiar a entrada. Viram o cocuruto de alguém de cabelos ruivos e malcuidados e uma pilha de caldeirões precariamente equilibrados.**

**— Mundungo! — exclamou Hermione. — Para que será que ele trouxe todos aqueles caldeirões?**

**— Provavelmente está procurando um lugar seguro para guardá-los — disse Harry. — Não era isso que estava fazendo na noite em que devia estar me seguindo? Apanhando caldeirões suspeitos?**

 

– Imagino que a mãe de vocês não vai gostar nada disso. – Remo comentou, com uma risadinha pelo nariz.

 

**— É, você tem razão! — disse Fred, quando a porta de entrada foi aberta; Mundungo entrou com o carregamento de caldeirões e desapareceu de vista.**

**— Caramba, mamãe não vai gostar disso...**

**Ele e Jorge foram até a porta e pararam para escutar. Os berros da Sra. Black haviam parado.**

**— Mundungo está conversando com o Sirius e o Kingsley — murmurou Fred, franzindo a testa concentrado. — Não consigo ouvir direito... Vocês acham que podíamos arriscar as Orelhas Extensíveis?**

**— Talvez valha a pena — disse Jorge. — Eu podia ir escondido até lá em cima e apanhar um par...**

**Mas naquele exato momento ouviram tal explosão sonora no térreo que as Orelhas Extensíveis se tornaram dispensáveis. Todos puderam ouvir exatamente o que a Sra. Weasley estava berrando a plenos pulmões.**

**— NÃO ESTAMOS OPERANDO UM ESCONDERIJO PARA OBJETOS ROUBADOS!**

 

– Claro que não! – Sirius disse, fingindo-se ultrajado – Apenas para foragidos da justiça e pessoas que conspiram contra o ministério! 

– Tem razão! – Remo disse, entre as risadas dos outros – Objetos roubados entram em uma categoria completamente diferente de transgressão à lei!

 

**— Adoro ouvir mamãe gritando com os outros — disse Fred, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, abrindo uma fresta na porta para permitir que a voz da Sra. Weasley entrasse melhor pela sala — é muito bom para variar!**

**—... COMPLETAMENTE IRRESPONSÁVEL, COMO SE NÃO TIVÉSSEMOS O BASTANTE PARA NOS PREOCUPAR SEM VOCÊ TRAZER CALDEIRÕES ROUBADOS PARA DENTRO DA CASA...**

**— Os idiotas estão deixando ela ganhar impulso — comentou Jorge, sacudindo a cabeça. — É preciso cortar logo o papo dela, senão vai se enchendo de vapor e não para mais. E anda doida para ter uma chance de desancar o Mundungo, desde que ele saiu escondido quando devia estar seguindo você, Harry... e lá vai a mãe do Sirius outra vez.**

 

– Estou surpresa que ela tenha demorado tanto. – Alice comentou, recebendo acenos de concordância de vários dos presentes.

 

**A voz da Sra. Weasley foi abafada pelos novos guinchos e gritos dos retratos no corredor.**

**Jorge fez menção de fechar a porta para abafar o barulho, mas, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, um elfo doméstico esgueirou-se para dentro.**

**Exceto pelo trapo imundo amarrado como uma tanga nos quadris, ele estava completamente nu. Parecia muito velho. Sua pele dava a impressão de ser maior do que o corpo e, embora fosse careca, como todos os elfos domésticos, uma boa quantidade de pelos brancos saía de suas orelhas enormes como as de um morcego. Seus olhos injetados eram de um cinzento aquoso e seu nariz, bulboso, grande e meio trombudo.**

**O elfo não prestou a menor atenção em Harry nem nos demais. Agindo como se não pudesse vê-los, avançou arrastando os pés, o corpo curvado, mas lenta e decididamente, para o fundo do aposento, resmungando baixinho numa voz rouca e sonora como a de uma rã-touro.**

**—... cheira a esgoto e ainda por cima criminoso, mas ela não é melhor, traidora perversa do próprio sangue com esses pirralhos que emporcalham a casa da minha senhora, ah, minha pobre senhora, se ela soubesse, se soubesse a ralé que deixaram entrar em sua casa, que é que ela diria ao velho Monstro, ah, que vergonha, sangues ruins e lobisomens e traidores e ladrões, coitado do velho Monstro, que é que ele pode fazer...**

 

– E você ainda acha que eu deveria tratar Monstro melhor… – Sirius disse para Tiago, com uma risadinha sarcástica.

– Mas isso é horrível. – Lily disse, encarando o livro horrorizada – Nunca vi um elfo assim… Ele enlouqueceu com o tempo… Não é? Ele parece muito velho.

– Ele sempre concordou com minha mãe em tudo… E nunca se esforçou muito para esconder. – Sirius deu de ombros – Não acho que ele tenha mudado tanto assim… E não se iluda, não é porque está velho que ele fala assim.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar preocupado, enquanto Lily voltava a ler.

 

**— Olá, Monstro — disse Fred em voz muito alta, fechando a porta com um estalo.**

**O elfo doméstico ficou imóvel, parou de resmungar, e encenou um sobressalto muito forte e pouco convincente.**

 

– Eu disse. – Sirius disse, categórico – Ele sabia muito bem que eles estavam na sala… E falou de proposito, para provocar.

– Você não pode sinceramente achar que ele fala coisas para provocar as pessoas… – Tiago disse, franzindo a testa para Sirius.

– Você não sabe como ele é. – Sirius bufou – Ele é tão cruel quanto minha mãe… E sempre ajudava quando ela me castigava… E não queiram saber que tipos de castigo minha mãe me dava… 

A maioria dos presentes encarou Sirius com receio. Mas Tiago e Remo trocaram um olhar de conhecimento, os dois já tinham ouvido de Sirius algumas coisas sobre a forma como seus pais o tratavam, e sabiam que era um assunto delicado. Tiago cutucou Lily com cuidado para que ela voltasse a ler.

 

**— Monstro não viu o jovem senhor — disse, virando-se e fazendo uma reverência para Fred. Ainda com os olhos no tapete, acrescentou, em tom perfeitamente audível: — É um pirralho desagradável e traidor do próprio sangue, sim.**

**— Desculpe? — disse Jorge. — Não entendi essa última parte.**

**— Monstro não disse nada — repetiu o elfo, com uma segunda reverência, e acrescentou em um claro murmúrio: — e aqui temos os gêmeos, ferinhas desnaturadas que são.**

**Harry não sabia se ria ou não. O elfo se endireitou, olhando-os malignamente e, pelo jeito, convencido de que os garotos não podiam ouvi-lo continuou a resmungar.**

**—... e olhem a sangue ruim, parada ali insolente, ah, se a minha senhora soubesse, ah, como iria chorar, e tem um garoto novo, Monstro não sabe o nome dele. Que é que ele está fazendo aqui? Monstro não sabe...**

 

– Não se deixem enganar. – Sirius resmungou, com amargura – Ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo.

 

**— Este é o Harry, Monstro — disse Hermione, hesitante. — Harry Potter.**

**Os olhos claros de Monstro se arregalaram e ele resmungou mais depressa e mais furioso que nunca.**

**— A sangue ruim está falando com Monstro como se fosse minha amiga, se a senhora de Monstro o visse em tal companhia, ah, o que iria dizer...**

**— Não chame Hermione de sangue ruim! — disseram ao mesmo tempo Rony e Gina, muito zangados.**

**— Não tem importância — sussurrou a garota — ele não bate bem da cabeça, não sabe o que está...**

**— Não se engane, Hermione, ele sabe exatamente o que está dizendo — falou Fred, encarando Monstro com grande aversão.**

 

– Eu já achava os gêmeos inteligentes antes… – Sirius disse, concordando enfaticamente com Fred.

 

**Monstro continuava resmungando, com os olhos fixos em Harry.**

**— É verdade? Esse é o Harry Potter? Monstro está vendo a cicatriz, deve ser verdade, foi o garoto que deteve o Lorde das Trevas, Monstro queria saber como foi que ele fez...**

**— E não queremos todos, Monstro? — falou Fred.**

**— Afinal que é que você está querendo? — perguntou Jorge.**

**Os enormes olhos de Monstro voltaram-se depressa para Jorge.**

**— Monstro está limpando — respondeu, fugindo à pergunta.**

**— Dá mesmo para acreditar! — disse uma voz atrás de Harry.**

**Sirius voltara; da porta, olhava aborrecido para o elfo. O barulho no corredor diminuíra; talvez a Sra. Weasley e Mundungo tivessem transferido a discussão para a cozinha. Ao ver Sirius, Monstro mergulhou em uma reverência ridiculamente profunda que achatou o seu nariz trombudo no chão.**

**— Fique em pé direito — disse Sirius impaciente. — Agora, que é que você está aprontando?**

**— Monstro está limpando — repetiu o elfo. — Monstro vive para servir a nobre casa dos Black...**

**— Que está ficando cada dia mais preta, está imunda.**

**— Meu senhor sempre gostou de brincar — disse Monstro, curvando-se outra vez, e continuando a murmurar. — O senhor sempre foi um porco mau e ingrato que partiu o coração de sua mãe...**

 

– Nunca vi um elfo desrespeitar seu mestre dessa forma! – Tiago disse, espantado – Você tem certeza de que ele não enlouqueceu com o tempo?

– Eu tenho certeza de que ele pensa assim atualmente, – Sirius deu de ombros – talvez o tempo tenha apenas tirado dele o discernimento de não falar essas coisas na frente do mestre dele.

– Ou ele ficou louco, e simplesmente pensa que não está falando essas coisas em voz alta. – Remo sugeriu.

– Pode ser. – Sirius disse, desdenhosamente – Mas isso não faz dele um elfo melhor.

 

**— Minha mãe não tinha coração, Monstro — retorquiu Sirius. — Sobrevivia de puro rancor.**

**Monstro tornou a se curvar e falou:**

**— O que o senhor disser — resmungou furiosamente. — O senhor não é digno de limpar a lama das botas de sua mãe, ah, minha pobre senhora, que diria se visse Monstro servindo esse filho, que odiava tanto, que desapontamento teve com ele...**

**— Perguntei o que estava aprontando — falou Sirius com a voz cortante. — Todas as vezes que você aparece fingindo que está limpando, esconde alguma coisa no seu quarto para não podermos jogá-la fora.**

**— Monstro nunca tiraria nada do seu lugar na casa do senhor — disse o elfo, e então murmurou depressa: — A senhora jamais perdoaria Monstro se a tapeçaria fosse jogada fora, faz sete séculos que está na família, Monstro precisa salvá-la, Monstro não vai deixar que o senhor e os traidores do próprio sangue e seus pirralhos a destruam...**

 

– A tapeçaria. – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha pelo nariz.

– O que tem nessa tapeçaria? – Alice perguntou, com curiosidade.

– A árvore genealógica da família Black. – Sirius disse, desdenhosamente – 700 anos de história da minha família.

– E da história do povo bruxo, do Reino Unido, em si. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – Os Black são parte da lista dos sagrados 28 e tem ligações com todas as outras famílias da lista.

– Sagrados 28? – Lily perguntou, confusa.

– É uma lista das famílias que ainda são verdadeiramente puras no Reino Unido. – Tiago explicou – São 28 desde 1930, antes eram 29, mas minha família conseguiu ser retirada da lista porque meu avô Henry Potter, conhecido como Harry pelos amigos mais íntimos, – completou, olhando para Harry de soslaio – defendeu os interesses dos trouxas e nascidos-trouxas durante seu tempo na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

– Então é dai que veio o nome do Harry? – Lily perguntou, com um sorriso amoroso, encantada – Seu avô que defendia nascidos-trouxas?

– Eu nunca soube disso. – Harry disse, encarando Tiago, impressionado – Nunca soube de onde meu nome veio… 

– Agora você sabe. – Tiago disse, sorrindo para Harry com carinho – E vai saber a história toda, assim que nós tivermos tempo para conversar sobre alguma coisa que não seja o nosso futuro.

– Eu sabia sobre os sagrados 28, mas não sabia que os Potter estavam na lista antes de 1930 e nem da história de Henry Potter. – Hermione disse, trocando um sorriso com Harry por ver o amigo tão contente – Na verdade os Weasley também são parte dos sagrados 28…

– O que é impressionante se for considerar que nós defendemos os trouxas veementemente. – Gina deu de ombros.

– Por isso somos traidores do sangue tão famosos. – Rony disse, com orgulho óbvio.

– Os Longbottom também estão na lista. – Frank comentou, sem muito interesse no título – Assim como os Abbott. – completou olhando de soslaio para Neville, que corou.

– Essa lista… – Lily disse, observando Tiago com interesse – É considerada importante? É relevante?

– Para algumas pessoas sim. – Tiago deu de ombros – Especialmente para os puro-sangue tradicionalistas que estão na lista… Eles se consideram realmente sagrados… Mas pessoas normais não dão importância à lista.

– Minha família obviamente dá. – Sirius disse, com desdem – Todos os casamentos mais recentes da minha família foram feitos dentro dos sagrados 28. Bellatrix com Lestrange, Narcisa com Malfoy… Era para Andrômeda se casar com Nott. Era para eu me casar com Nott ou Rosier. Acho que já arranjaram uma noiva para Régulo, e acho que é uma Bulstrode…

– Todas essas família estão nos sagrados 28? – Lily perguntou, franzindo a testa.

– E mais algumas que conhecemos. – Tiago disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Não é realmente importante. – completou, fazendo sinal para Lily voltar a ler.

 

**— Achei que talvez fosse isso — respondeu Sirius, lançando um olhar desdenhoso à parede oposta. — Ela deve ter posto mais um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente atrás da peça, não duvido nada, mas se houver um jeito com certeza vou me livrar dela. Agora, vá embora, Monstro.**

**Aparentemente Monstro não ousava desobedecer a uma ordem direta, contudo o olhar que lançou ao passar por Sirius arrastando os pés era do mais profundo desprezo, e ele saiu resmungando sem parar.**

**—... volta de Azkaban dando ordens a Monstro, ah, minha pobre senhora, que diria se visse a casa agora, habitada por uma ralé, tesouros atirados no lixo, minha senhora jurou que ele não era mais seu filho, mas ele voltou, dizem que também é assassino...**

**— Continue a resmungar e vou virar mesmo assassino! — disse Sirius irritado, batendo a porta na cara do elfo.**

**— Sirius, ele não está com o juízo perfeito — Hermione defendeu-o. — Acho que não tem consciência de que podemos ouvi-lo.**

**— Ele passou tempo demais sozinho — disse Sirius — recebendo ordens malucas do retrato de minha mãe e sem ter com quem falar, mas sempre foi safado...**

**— E se você o libertasse — sugeriu Hermione esperançosa — quem sabe...**

 

– Monstro morreria se fosse libertado. – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha sombria – Ele idolatra os Black… E de qualquer forma, acho que se ele fosse libertado teria coisas demais para falar por ai…

– Como o fato dele ter sido libertado por um foragido da justiça e suposto assassino. – Tiago disse, concordando veementemente – Fora que ele provavelmente procuraria o que restou dos Black…

– Ou seja, Narcisa. – Sirius retomou a palavra – Esposa de um conhecido comensal da morte…

– Eu entendi. – Hermione os interrompeu, levantando uma mão – Não é uma boa ideia libertar Monstro, e talvez libertar os elfos não seja o melhor para todos eles…

– Achei que nunca fosse te ouvir admitindo isso. – Rony disse, com uma risadinha recebendo acenos enfáticos de concordância de Harry, Gina e Neville.

 

**— Não podemos libertá-lo, ele sabe demais sobre a Ordem — disse Sirius secamente. — De qualquer modo, o choque o mataria. Proponha a ele ir embora dessa casa, e veja a reação.**

**Sirius atravessou a sala até onde estava pendurada a tapeçaria que Monstro tentara proteger, ocupando toda a parede. Harry e os outros o seguiram. A tapeçaria parecia imensamente velha; desbotada e, pelo aspecto, as fadas mordentes a haviam roído em alguns pontos. Mesmo assim, o fio de ouro com que fora bordada conservava brilho suficiente para mostrar uma enorme árvore genealógica que remontava (até onde Harry pôde ver) à Idade Média. Bem no alto da tapeçaria, lia-se em grandes letras:**

**A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black**

**“Toujours pur”**

**— Você não está aí! — admirou-se Harry, depois de examinar a parte inferior da árvore.**

 

– Claro que não estou. – Sirius disse, com uma risada irônica – Devo ter sido queimado pela minha querida mãezinha quando me recusei a aceitar o noivado que ela arranjou e fugi de casa…

 

**— Costumava estar aqui — respondeu Sirius, apontando para um buraquinho redondo e carbonizado na tapeçaria, que lembrava uma queimadura de cigarro. — Minha meiga e querida mãe me detonou depois que fugi de casa – Monstro gosta muito de resmungar essa história.**

**— Você fugiu de casa?**

**— Quando tinha uns dezesseis anos. Já estava cheio.**

**— Aonde você foi? — perguntou Harry, mirando o padrinho.**

**— Para a casa do seu pai — respondeu Sirius. — Seus avós foram muito compreensivos; meio que me adotaram como um segundo filho. É, eu acampava na casa do seu pai durante as férias escolares, e quando fiz dezessete anos montei casa própria. Meu tio Alphard me deixara um bom dinheiro, ele também foi removido da tapeçaria, provavelmente por essa razão, em todo o caso, a partir daí cuidei de mim mesmo. Mas eu era sempre bem-vindo na casa dos Potter para o almoço de domingo.**

 

– E com acampava na casa de Tiago, Sirius quis dizer que tinha o próprio quarto. – Remo disse, com uma gargalhada.

– Mas ainda assim ele passa mais tempo no meu. – Tiago disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Assim como Remo durante as luas cheias e Pedro… – Tiago parou de falar de repente e sua expressão mudou completamente de displicente para receoso, a mesma expressão surgiu nos rostos de Remo e Sirius. Lily achou melhor voltar a ler.

 

**— Mas... por que você...?**

**— Saí de casa? — Sirius sorriu com amargura e passou os dedos pelos cabelos longos e maltratados. — Porque odiava todos eles: meus pais, com a mania de puro-sangue, convencidos de que ser um Black tornava a pessoa praticamente regia... meu irmão idiota, frouxo suficiente para acreditar neles... olhe ele ali.**

**Sirius enfiou um dedo bem na base da árvore, indicando “Régulo Black”. Uma data de falecimento (há uns quinze anos) seguia-se à do nascimento.**

 

– Então Régulo morreu antes de… De vocês? – Sirius balbuciou, triste – Como? Ele é muito novo… 

– Acho que vamos descobrir agora. – Lily disse, indicando o livro em seu colo, receosa.

– E vocês vão ver como estão errados. – Sirius suspirou, encarando Lily e Tiago – Régulo não seguiu o mesmo caminho que eu… Ele não teria tido tempo para mudar de ideia… Ele vai morrer em uns dois anos…

– Dois anos é tempo o bastante para aprender a verdade e mudar de ideia. – Remo disse, dando um tapinha no ombro de Sirius, tentando consolá-lo.

– Você sabe que isso é improvável. – Sirius disse, com um aceno de mão desdenhoso – Régulo morreu enquanto Voldemort ainda estava no topo… Antes de tudo o que aconteceu com Tiago e Lily…

Remo tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas Tiago balançou a cabeça para ele e indicou que Lily continuasse lendo.

 

**— Ele era mais novo e um filho muito melhor do que eu, meus pais não se cansavam de me lembrar.**

**— Mas ele morreu — disse Harry.**

**— Morreu. Um idiota... juntou-se aos Comensais da Morte.**

 

Sirius apenas soltou um suspiro resignado, ninguém teve coragem de tentar consolá-lo. Tiago e Remo sabiam que, apesar de tudo, Sirius se importava de verdade com Régulo e estava preocupado com o destino dele desde o inicio dos livros. 

 

**— Você está brincando!**

**— Ora vamos, Harry, você já não viu o suficiente nesta casa para saber que tipo de bruxos era a minha família? — disse Sirius irritado.**

**— Eles eram... os seus pais, Comensais da Morte também?**

**— Não, não, mas pode acreditar, eles achavam que Voldemort estava certo, eram totalmente a favor de purificar a raça bruxa, de nos livrar dos nascidos trouxas e entregar o comando aos puros-sangues. E não estavam sozinhos, havia muita gente antes de Voldemort mostrar sua verdadeira cara, que acreditava nele... se acovardaram quando viram a que extremos ele estava disposto a ir para assumir o poder. Mas aposto que meus pais achavam que Régulo era o perfeito heroizinho quando se alistou logo no começo.**

**— Ele foi morto por um auror? — perguntou Harry tentando adivinhar.**

**— Oh, não. Ele foi morto por Voldemort. Ou por ordens de Voldemort, o que é mais provável; duvido que Régulo tenha se tornado bastante importante para ser morto por Voldemort em pessoa. Pelo que descobri depois de sua morte, ele acompanhou o movimento até certo ponto, então entrou em pânico com o que lhe pediam para fazer e tentou recuar. Bem, ninguém simplesmente entrega um pedido de demissão a Voldemort. É um serviço para a vida toda.**

 

– Ele tentou sair. – Alice disse, com a voz fraca, em tom de consolo – Ele pode ter tomado uma decisão errada, mas ele não devia ser cruel como os outros…

– Alice tem razão. – Tiago disse, sorrindo para Alice em agradecimento – Régulo no fundo não é uma pessoa ruim… Ou ele não teria problemas com as funções que são esperadas de um comensal da morte…

– Do que adianta? – Sirius perguntou, irritado – Ele foi para o lado ruim mesmo eu tendo passado anos falando as coisas para ele. E ele morreu por ser burro a ponto de se alistar!

– Ele se arrependeu! – Lily disse, com veemência – Pelo menos ele se arrependeu no final…

Sirius desdenhou do argumento de Lily com um aceno de mão. Tiago suspirou resignado e indicou que Lily devia voltar a ler.

 

**— Almoço — anunciou a voz da Sra. Weasley.**

**Ela vinha empunhando a varinha bem no alto, equilibrando na ponta uma enorme bandeja carregada de sanduíches e bolos. Estava com a cara muito vermelha e ainda parecia zangada. Os outros se aproximaram, ansiosos para comer, mas Harry continuou em companhia de Sirius, que se curvou para a tapeçaria.**

**— Faz anos que não olho isso. Veja o Fineus Nigellus, meu tetravô... o diretor menos querido que Hogwarts já teve... e Araminta Melíflua... prima de minha mãe... tentou aprovar à força uma lei ministerial que tornava legal a caça aos trouxas... e a querida tia Eladora... deu início à tradição familiar de decapitar os elfos domésticos quando ficavam velhos demais para carregar as bandejas de chá... é claro que sempre que a família gerava alguém razoavelmente decente, ele era repudiado. Estou vendo que Tonks não está aqui. Talvez seja por isso que Monstro não recebe ordens dela: a obrigação dele é atender a tudo que alguém da família pedir...**

 

– Sua família é… – Alice disse, virando-se para Sirius que ainda estava mal-humorado – Assustadora…

– Eu avisei. – Sirius murmurou, irritado – E Tonks não deve estar na tapeçaria porque Andrômeda foi deserdada… Antes mesmo de eu fugir de casa Andrômeda já tinha sido queimada.

 

**— Você e Tonks são parentes? — perguntou Harry surpreso.**

**— Ah, claro, a mãe dela, Andrômeda, era minha prima favorita — disse, examinando a tapeçaria com cuidado. — Não, Andrômeda também não está aqui, olhe...**

**E apontou para mais uma queimadurazinha redonda entre dois nomes, Bellatrix e Narcisa.**

**— As irmãs de Andrômeda continuam aí porque fizeram casamentos belos e respeitáveis com puros-sangues, mas Andrômeda se casou com Ted Tonks que nasceu trouxa, então...**

**Sirius encenou o detonar da tapeçaria com a varinha e riu amargamente. Harry, porém, não achou graça; estava ocupado demais examinando os nomes à direita da queimadura de Andrômeda. Uma linha dupla de ouro ligava o nome de Narcisa Black com Lúcio Malfoy e uma única linha vertical que saía dos seus nomes ao nome de Draco.**

**— Você é parente dos Malfoy!**

**— As famílias de puro-sangue são todas entrelaçadas — declarou Sirius. — Se alguém deixar os filhos e filhas casarem apenas com puros-sangues, a escolha fica muito reduzida; sobram muito poucos. Molly e eu somos primos por casamento e Arthur parece que é um primo em segundo grau. Mas não adianta procurá-los aqui: se um dia houve uma família de traidores do próprio sangue foram os Weasley.**

 

– Então é por isso que vocês sabiam que sua avó Cedrella foi queimada da tapeçaria… – Sirius disse de repente, virando-se para Gina – Você comentou alguns capítulos atrás que ela tinha sido retirada…

– Sim. – Gina deu de ombros – Nós descobrimos que ela não estava na árvore nesse dia… Papai já tinha nos contado sobre como nossa avó cortou relações com a família para se casar com nosso avô… Porque mesmo nosso avô sendo puro-sangue e tudo mais, ele já era considerado um traidor do sangue… 

– Foi nosso avô Septimus que fez nosso pai se apaixonar por tudo o que vem dos trouxas. – Rony disse, concordando com Gina enfaticamente – Papai diz que nosso avô defendia tanto os direitos dos trouxas em casa que ele ficou curioso para aprender mais… Por isso ele fez estudo dos trouxas em Hogwarts e ficou ainda mais fascinado.

 

**Mas Harry agora estava lendo o nome à esquerda da queimadura de Andrômeda: Bellatrix Black, que era ligada por uma linha dupla a Rodolfo Lestrange.**

**— Lestrange... — disse Harry em voz alta.**

**O nome despertara alguma coisa em sua memória; ele o conhecia de algum lugar, mas por um instante não conseguiu lembrar de onde, embora tenha tido uma sensação estranha e sorrateira no fundo do estômago.**

 

Harry trocou um olhar com Neville, que suspirou profundamente quando Frank e Alice seguraram suas mãos ao mesmo tempo.

 

**— Estão em Azkaban — disse Sirius brevemente.**

**Harry mirou-o com curiosidade.**

**— Bellatrix e o marido Rodolfo foram junto com Bartô Crouch júnior — esclareceu Sirius, no mesmo tom brusco. — O irmão de Rodolfo, Rabastan, também.**

**Então, Harry se lembrou. Vira Bellatrix na Penseira de Dumbledore, o estranho objeto em que era possível guardar pensamentos e lembranças: uma mulher alta e morena de pálpebras caídas, que se levantara no julgamento e declarara sua lealdade inabalável a Lord Voldemort, o orgulho que sentira em procurá-lo depois de sua queda e sua convicção de que um dia seria recompensada por essa lealdade.**

 

– E provavelmente vai ser. – Tiago disse, encarando Frank, resignado – Voldemort vai libertar seus seguidores fiéis de Azkaban… Ainda mais tendo tão poucos comensais da morte à disposição…

– E então todas as declarações de Bellatrix no dia em que foi julgada se tornarão realidade. – Sirius bufou – Ela disse que ele voltaria… Ela disse que ela seria recompensada por sua fidelidade… 

– Ainda me pergunto como é possível que ela soubesse que ele voltaria, quando ninguém mais tinha certeza do que havia acontecido. – Tiago disse, coçando a cabeça, pensativo – Ela tem que saber mais do que as outras pessoas sobre os planos de imortalidade de Voldemort…

– Talvez saiba. – Sirius disse, com um suspiro cansado – Ela sempre se orgulhou em dizer que conquistou seu lugar no círculo íntimo de Voldemort… 

 

**— Você nunca disse que ela era sua...**

**— Faz diferença se é minha prima? — retrucou Sirius. — No que me diz respeito, nenhum deles é minha família. E ela menos de todos. Não a vejo desde que tinha sua idade, a não ser que se conte a visão de relance quando chegou a Azkaban. Você acha que tenho orgulho de ter uma parenta como ela?**

 

– Então acho que não vou ver Bellatrix por algum tempo. – Sirius bufou, irritado – Pelo menos alguma coisa boa tinha que acontecer na minha vida, não é?

Ninguém tinha uma resposta para aquilo.

 

**— Desculpe — disse Harry depressa. — Eu não quis... fiquei surpreso, foi só...**

**— Não faz mal, não precisa se desculpar — disse o padrinho num murmúrio. Afastou-se então da tapeçaria, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos. — Não gosto de ter voltado — disse olhando pela sala. — Nunca pensei que voltaria a ficar preso nesta casa.**

**Harry entendeu perfeitamente. Sabia como iria se sentir quando crescesse e achasse que tinha se livrado da casa dos Dursley para sempre e precisasse voltar a viver na Rua dos Alfeneiros número quatro.**

 

Harry e Sirius trocaram um olhar de compreensão. Ambos sabiam como era não se sentir bem na própria casa.

 

**— Naturalmente é perfeita para uma sede — continuou Sirius. — Meu pai instalou nela todas as medidas de segurança conhecidas na bruxidade, quando morávamos aqui. Não é localizável, por isso os trouxas nunca podem aparecer para visitar, como se algum dia tivessem querido fazer isso, e agora que Dumbledore acrescentou novas medidas de proteção, seria difícil encontrar uma casa mais segura no mundo. Dumbledore é o Fiel do Segredo da Ordem, sabe, ninguém pode encontrar a sede a não ser que ele diga pessoalmente como fazer; aquele bilhete que Moody lhe mostrou, ontem à noite, era de Dumbledore... — Sirius deu uma risadinha curta. — Se meus pais vissem para que está servindo a casa deles agora... bom, o quadro da minha mãe já pode dar a vocês uma ideia...**

**Ele amarrou a cara por um momento, em seguida suspirou.**

**— Eu não me importaria se pudesse ao menos sair de vez em quando para fazer alguma coisa útil. Já perguntei a Dumbledore se posso acompanhar você à audiência, como cachorro, é claro, para poder lhe dar algum apoio moral, que é que você acha?**

 

– É ridículo um homem adulto precisar de permissão para poder acompanhar o próprio afilhado. – Sirius disse, entredentes – E eu tenho certeza de que Dumbledore não vai permitir… Meu eu-futuro estava muito melhor na caverna… Pelo menos eu estava livre.

 

**Harry sentiu o estômago despencar e atravessar o tapete empoeirado. Não pensava na audiência desde o jantar da noite anterior; com a excitação de estar outra vez com as pessoas de quem mais gostava, de receber informações sobre tudo que estava acontecendo, a audiência fugira completamente de sua lembrança. Ao ouvir as palavras de Sirius, porém, a sensação esmagadora de pavor tornou a invadi-lo. Olhou para Hermione e os Weasley, todos devorando sanduíches, e pensou o que sentiria se voltassem a Hogwarts sem ele.**

**— Não se preocupe — disse Sirius. Harry levantou a cabeça e percebeu que Sirius estivera observando-o. — Tenho certeza de que vão inocentá-lo, decididamente há alguma coisa no Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia que prevê o uso da magia para salvar a própria vida.**

 

– E seria uma lei bastante idiota se não tivesse. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

 

**— Mas e se eles me expulsarem? — perguntou Harry em voz baixa. — Posso voltar para cá e morar com você?**

**Sirius sorriu com tristeza.**

**— Veremos.**

**— Eu me sentiria muito melhor sobre a audiência se soubesse que não precisaria voltar para a casa dos Dursley — Harry pressionou o padrinho.**

**— Lá deve ser bem ruim para você preferir este lugar — disse o padrinho sombriamente.**

**— Andem logo, vocês dois, ou não vai sobrar comida — chamou a Sra. Weasley.**

**Sirius deu mais um grande suspiro, lançou um olhar mal-humorado à tapeçaria, então ele e Harry foram se juntar aos outros.**

 

– Pelo menos no Largo Grimmauld eu estaria com você… E em contato com o mundo bruxo… – Harry disse a Sirius, encolhendo os ombros – E a casa dos Dursley só é um lugar ruim para mim…

– Como a casa dos meus pais só é ruim para mim. – Sirius acenou, compreensivo.

 

**O garoto fez o possível para não pensar na audiência, enquanto esvaziavam os armários de portas de vidro naquela tarde. Felizmente para ele, era uma tarefa que exigia concentração, porque um grande número de objetos ali dentro parecia muito relutante em deixar as prateleiras empoeiradas. Sirius aguentou uma mordida séria de uma caixa de rapé de prata; em poucos segundos sua mão se cobrira de uma crosta desagradável que lembrava uma grossa luva marrom.**

**— Tudo bem — falou, examinando a mão com interesse antes de lhe dar um toque de varinha e restaurar a pele ao normal — deve ter pó de fura-frunco aí dentro.**

**Atirou a caixa no saco em que estavam depositando os escombros dos armários; pouco depois, Harry viu Jorge enrolar a mão com todo o cuidado e esconder a caixa no bolso, já cheio de fadas mordentes.**

 

– Pelo menos tudo isso vai servir para ajudar os gêmeos a desenvolver novos produtos. – Remo disse, sorrindo para Sirius – Não imagino outro lugar onde eles teriam acesso fácil a esses materiais…

– Claro que não. – Sirius riu, irônico – A sujeira da minha família é a melhor fonte de matéria-prima que os gêmeos poderiam encontrar!

 

**Eles encontraram um instrumento de prata de aparência desagradável, algo semelhante a uma pinça de muitas pernas, que subiu como uma aranha pelo braço de Harry e, quando o garoto quis apanhá-la, tentou furar sua pele. Sirius agarrou-a e a esmagou com um livro pesado intitulado A nobreza natural: uma genealogia dos bruxos.**

 

– É um livro muito mais interessante do que o Diretório de Puros-sangue. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – Pelo menos esse conta a história de todas as famílias bruxas e não apenas das consideradas completamente puras.

– Que livro é esse? Diretório de Puros-sangue? – Lily perguntou, com curiosidade.

– É onde está a lista dos sagrados 28. – Frank respondeu, com um aceno de mão displicente – Temos ele em casa. Minha mãe diz que todas as famílias dos sagrados 28 receberam o livro de presente quando foi publicado.

– Se nossa família recebeu uma cópia ela deve ter ido parar no lixo ao longo dos anos. – Rony disse, e riu quando Hermione arfou e levou a mão à boca.

– Nunca jogue livros no lixo! – Hermione disse, ultrajada.

– Alguns livros merecem o lixo. – Tiago disse, categórico.

– Mesmo assim… – Hermione murmurou – Sempre uma boa fonte de pesquisa…

– Não se preocupe, Mione, se quiser te empresto a cópia que ainda está na casa da minha avó. – Neville disse, com um sorriso.

– E é claro que se você quiser se aventurar pela biblioteca da casa dos meus pais, você vai encontrar um também. – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**Havia uma caixa musical que emitiu uma toada tilintante ligeiramente sinistra quando lhe deram corda, e eles logo descobriram que estavam ficando curiosamente fracos e sonolentos, até que Gina teve o bom senso de bater a tampa da caixa;**

 

– Alguém tinha que usar a cabeça, não é? – Gina revirou os olhos – E é sempre a pessoa que é nova demais para saber ou entender qualquer coisa…

 

**um medalhão pesado que ninguém conseguiu abrir;**

 

– Inacreditável. – Rony murmurou consigo mesmo – Estava logo ali…

– O que disse? – Frank, que era quem estava mais perto de Rony, perguntou.

– Nada. – Rony respondeu, espantado – Não disse nada… Só estava me lembrando de como foi uma limpeza desagradável…

Sirius, Remo e Tiago trocaram olhares, desconfiados.

 

**vários selos antigos e, em uma caixa coberta de pó, uma Ordem de Merlim, primeira classe, que fora concedida ao avô de Sirius por “serviços prestados ao Ministério”.**

**— O que significa que deve ter doado a eles um carregamento de ouro — disse Sirius com desprezo, atirando a medalha no saco de lixo.**

**Várias vezes Monstro entrou timidamente na sala e tentou contrabandear alguma coisa sob a tanga, murmurando maldições terríveis sempre que alguém o surpreendia no ato. Quando Sirius tirou à força da mão dele um grande anel de ouro com o brasão dos Black, Monstro chegou a debulhar-se num choro furioso e abandonou a sala soluçando baixinho e xingando Sirius de nomes que Harry nunca ouvira.**

**— Pertenceu ao meu pai — disse Sirius atirando o anel no saco. — Monstro não era tão dedicado a ele quanto à minha mãe, mas ainda assim eu o apanhei abraçando uma calça velha do meu pai na semana passada.**

 

– Monstro está alcançando novos níveis de loucura. – Sirius murmurou, balançando a cabeça, descrente.

 

**A Sra. Weasley os fez trabalhar muito pesado durante os dias seguintes. A sala de visitas levou três dias para ser descontaminada. Por fim, as únicas coisas indesejáveis que restaram foram a tapeçaria com a árvore da família Black, que resistiu a todas as tentativas de baixá-la da parede, e a escrivaninha desconjuntada. Moody ainda não aparecera na sede, para se certificarem do que havia lá dentro.**

**Eles passaram da sala de visitas para uma sala de jantar no andar térreo, onde encontraram aranhas do tamanho de pires escondidas no armário (Rony saiu da sala apressado para fazer uma xícara de chá e só voltou uma hora e meia depois).**

 

– Você tinha entrado na floresta para encontrar uma acromântula e não podia ficar na sala de jantar? – Alice perguntou, com um sorriso condescendente.

– Entrei na floresta para tentar salvar as pessoas que estavam sendo petrificadas. – Rony deu de ombros, e olhou de soslaio para Hermione – Limpar a sala de jantar não ia salvar a vida de ninguém…

Hermione sorriu para Rony carinhosamente sob o olhar atento de todos os presentes.

 

**Sem a menor cerimônia, Sirius atirou a porcelana com o brasão e o lema dos Black no saco, e deu o mesmo destino a uma coleção de velhas fotos com molduras de prata oxidadas, cujos ocupantes soltaram guinchos agudos quando os vidros sobre as fotos se partiram.**

**Snape talvez se referisse ao trabalho deles como “uma limpeza”, mas, na opinião de Harry, o fato é que estavam travando uma guerra com a casa que resistia bravamente, ajudada e acobertada por Monstro. O elfo doméstico não parava de aparecer quando estavam todos reunidos, seus resmungos cada vez mais ofensivos quando tentava retirar o que pudesse dos sacos de lixo.**

 

– Ele deve ter conseguido resgatar muito mais do que vocês imaginam… – Tiago disse, apoiando o queixo na mão, pensativo – Elfos-domésticos costumam ser muito discretos, afinal a marca de um bom elfo-doméstico é não ser visto… Se vocês conseguiram interceptá-lo tantas vezes, imagino quantas vocês não conseguiram.

 

**Sirius chegou até a ameaçá-lo com roupas, mas Monstro fixou-o com um olhar lacrimoso e disse: “O senhor deve fazer o que desejar”, antes de se afastar resmungando muito alto, “mas o senhor não vai mandar Monstro embora, não, porque Monstro sabe o que estão tramando, ah, se sabe, ele está conspirando contra o Lorde das Trevas, ah, sim, com esses sangues ruins e traidores e gentalha...”**

**Ao que Sirius, não se importando com os protestos de Hermione, agarrou Monstro pela tanga e atirou-o para fora da sala.**

 

– E está ai a prova de que Monstro não pode ser libertado. – Tiago suspirou pesadamente.

 

**A campainha da porta tocava várias vezes por dia, o que era a deixa para a mãe de Sirius começar a berrar, e para Harry e os outros tentarem entreouvir o que dizia o visitante, embora pouco descobrissem nos breves relances e fragmentos de conversa que conseguiam captar, antes que a Sra. Weasley os chamasse de volta ao trabalho. Snape entrava e saía da casa com mais frequência, embora, para alívio de Harry, os dois nunca se encontrassem cara a cara; o garoto também avistou a professora de Transfiguração McGonagall, com uma aparência muito estranha usando vestido e casaco de trouxa, e pelo jeito muito atarefada para se demorar.**

 

Tiago sorriu consigo mesmo ao saber que sua professora favorita também era parte da Ordem.

 

**Por vezes, no entanto, os visitantes ficavam para ajudar. Tonks se reuniu aos garotos para uma tarde memorável, em que encontraram um velho vampiro homicida escondido em um banheiro do segundo andar, e Lupin, que estava morando na casa com Sirius, mas saía por longos períodos para realizar misteriosos mandados para a Ordem, ajudou-os a consertar um relógio de carrilhão que desenvolvera o desagradável hábito de atirar parafusos pesados em quem passava.**

 

– Pelo menos a velha casa dos Black serve para te dar um bom teto… – Sirius disse, dando palmadinhas no ombro de Remo – Mas você tem a vantagem de não ser obrigado a ficar…

– Conhecendo Dumbledore ele deve ter me mandado para contatar os lobisomens… – Remo disse, soturno – Eu preferiria fica na casa com vocês…

– Dumbledore não te mandaria para os lobisomens… Não é? – Alice perguntou, espantada.

– Ele mandou Hagrid para os gigantes. – Tiago disse, lembrando-se do final do livro anterior – Há várias colonias de lobisomens em todo o Reino Unido e Remo é a única pessoa que conhecemos que conseguiria se infiltrar…

– Mas é muito perigoso! – Lily disse, nervosa – E se alguém descobrisse que Remo não vive como eles… 

– Voldemort com certeza tem o apoio de alguns lobisomens. – Remo disse, com um suspiro cansado – Desse jeito, pelo menos, tiraríamos alguns dos apoiadores dele.

– Eu achei que Voldemort estivesse atrás da pureza da raça bruxa. – Alice disse, confusa – Mas lobisomens não são considerados puros, mesmo quando eram de famílias de puro-sangue… Não é?

– Não somos considerados nem humanos puros. – Remo disse, com uma risada sombria – Voldemort é um grande hipócrita que usa a desculpa da pureza de sangue para conquistar os bruxos mais ricos e poderosos que são verdadeiros puristas.

 

**Mundungo se redimiu um pouco aos olhos da Sra. Weasley ao salvar Rony de uma coleção antiga de vestes púrpura que tentaram estrangulá-lo, quando ele quis removê-las do guarda-roupa.**

**Embora ainda dormisse mal, e ainda tivesse sonhos com corredores e portas trancadas que faziam sua cicatriz formigar, Harry estava conseguindo se divertir pela primeira vez naquele verão.**

 

– E essa é a prova de que você teve um péssimo verão. – Sirius disse, categórico – Se fazer faxina no mausoléu da minha família foi o ponto alto…

 

**Enquanto trabalhava, estava feliz; quando a atividade diminuía, porém, e ele baixava a guarda ou se deitava exausto na cama, observando sombras difusas correrem pelo teto, o pensamento na iminente audiência no Ministério voltava a assediá-lo. O medo agulhava suas entranhas, quando se punha a imaginar o que ia acontecer com ele se fosse expulso. A ideia era tão terrível que não ousava verbalizá-la, nem mesmo para Rony e Hermione, e embora Harry os visse cochichando e lançando olhares ansiosos em sua direção, os amigos seguiam o seu exemplo e não a mencionavam.**

 

– Você obviamente não queria falar sobre isso… – Rony disse, encolhendo os ombros.

– E a maior parte das vezes que você nos viu cochichando era porque alguma outra pessoa havia falado algo sobre o assunto e estávamos tentando criar planos de contenção… – Hermione disse, concordando enfaticamente.

– Um dos planos de contenção consistiu em me jogar para dentro de um armário na sala de jantar. – Gina disse, franzindo a testa para o irmão e Hermione – Vocês podiam ter apenas me cutucado e mandado eu calar a boca…

– Momentos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas. – Hermione disse, fazendo a maioria dos presentes cair na gargalhada.

– Quando mamãe falava alguma coisa vocês apenas a interrompiam. – Gina disse, entre as risadas.

– Não acho que teríamos como nos safar se tivéssemos jogado mamãe em um armário! – Rony disse, com um aceno de mão displicente fazendo os outros rirem ainda mais.

– Eu não percebi nada disso. – Harry disse, sorrindo com carinho para Rony e Hermione.

– Harry, – Hermione disse, com um sorriso amoroso – você não é muito atento na maior parte do tempo… 

– É o estilo dele. – Tiago murmurou, entre as risadas.

 

**Às vezes, ele não conseguia impedir sua imaginação de produzir um funcionário do Ministério sem rosto que quebrava sua varinha e o mandava retornar à casa dos Dursley... mas ele não queria ir. Estava decidido. Voltaria ao largo Grimmauld para morar com Sirius.**

**Harry teve a sensação de que engolira um tijolo quando a Sra. Weasley se virou para ele durante o jantar de quarta-feira e disse em voz baixa:**

**— Passei as suas melhores roupas para amanhã, Harry, e quero que lave o cabelo hoje à noite também. Uma primeira impressão boa pode fazer milagres.**

**Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Gina, todos pararam de conversar e olharam para ele. Harry concordou com a cabeça e tentou continuar a comer a costeleta de porco, mas sua boca ficara tão seca que não conseguiu mastigar.**

 

– Mamãe podia ter esperado você acabar de comer… – Rony disse, em tom de arrependimento – As costeletas estavam maravilhosas, você merecia aproveitá-las até o final.

Harry sorriu para Rony, enquanto os outros voltavam a rir.

 

**— Como é que eu vou até lá? — perguntou à Sra. Weasley, tentando não demonstrar preocupação.**

**— Arthur vai levar você para o trabalho — respondeu com gentileza a Sra. Weasley, que sorriu, procurando animar Harry defronte a ela na mesa.**

**— Você pode esperar na minha sala até a hora da audiência — disse o Sr. Weasley.**

**Harry olhou para Sirius, mas, antes que pudesse fazer a pergunta, a Sra. Weasley a respondeu.**

**— O Prof. Dumbledore acha que não é uma boa ideia o Sirius ir com você, e devo dizer que...**

**—... acho que ele tem toda razão — respondeu Sirius entre os dentes.**

**A Sra. Weasley contraiu os lábios.**

 

– Eu disse que ele não permitiria que um homem adulto acompanhasse o próprio afilhado. – Sirius disse, com um rosnado que fez todos voltarem à seriedade exigida pela situação.

 

**— Quando foi que Dumbledore lhe disse isso? — perguntou Harry, encarando Sirius.**

**— Ele veio a noite passada, quando você já estava deitado — disse a Sra. Weasley.**

**Sirius furou uma batata com o garfo, pensativo. Harry baixou os olhos para o próprio prato. O pensamento de que Dumbledore estivera na casa, na véspera da audiência, e não pedira para falar com ele fez com que o garoto se sentisse ainda pior, se é que isto era possível.**

 

– Isso é ridículo! – Sirius rosnou – Além de não me deixar te acompanhar, ele ainda faz você se sentir pior…

– O modo como Dumbledore está te ignorando vai acabar trazendo ainda mais problemas. – Lily suspirou, pousando o livro sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Realmente acho que nós não devíamos falar de Dumbledore. – Remo disse, trocando um olhar com Tiago.

– Tem razão! – Rony disse, chamando a atenção de todos – Nós devíamos comer alguma coisa! 

Todos caíram na gargalhada, mas concordaram com Rony e se dirigiram à mesa. Quando terminaram de lanchar, Tiago foi ao quarto enquanto os outros conversavam à mesa, Harry e Lily o acompanharam.

– Todas as vezes que conversamos eu falo para você sobre minha mãe… – Tiago disse, encarando Harry que estava sentado na cama ao lado, de frente para Tiago e Lily – E desde que começamos a ler o livro, antes mesmo de vocês chegarem, eu já sabia de onde o seu nome tinha vindo… Mas nunca pensei que você não soubesse, ou que iria querer saber.

– Conte mais para a gente. – Lily disse, segurando a mão de Tiago e recebendo um aceno de concordância veemente de Harry.

– Sobre meu avô? – Tiago perguntou, e quando recebeu acenos de ambos continuou – Eu não o conheci… Como vocês sabem meus pais já eram muito velhos quando nasci… Mas meu pai me contou que meu avô foi membro da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos de 1913 a 1921… E ele causou muita controvérsia ao discordar publicamente do ministro da época, Archer Evermonde… O ministro havia proibido a comunidade bruxa de ajudar os trouxas durante a primeira guerra mundial trouxa. E é claro que meu avô não concordava… 

– E porque Evermonde não queria que os bruxos ajudassem os trouxas? – Harry perguntou, interessado.

– Segundo ele porque acarretaria quebras do estatuto de sigilo em massa. – Tiago disse, tentando se lembrar – Mas segundo meu avô ele apenas não gostava de trouxas e não queria ajudá-los… Não foi apenas meu avô que desafiou o ministério na época, a maioria do nosso povo ajudou os trouxas da melhor maneira que podiam…

– E como você sabe tanto sobre essas coisas? – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

– Meu pai trabalha no ministério… – Tiago deu de ombros – E sempre me diz que precisamos conhecer nossa política e nossa história para não cometer os mesmos erros que nossos antepassados. 

– Nesse caso nossos antepassados estavam certos. – Harry disse, obviamente orgulhoso.

– Então nesse caso, devemos conhecer a história para cometer os mesmos acertos que nossos antepassados. – Tiago disse, trocando um sorriso satisfeito com Harry.

– Vocês não vem? – Sirius perguntou, enfiando a cabeça pela fresta deixada pela porta entreaberta – Todo mundo já está na sala esperando para ler o próximo capítulo.

Harry, Tiago e Lily voltaram para a sala, Harry pegou o livro que Lily havia deixado na mesinha de centro e o abriu no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo VII – O Ministério da Magia.**


	7. O Ministério da Magia

**– O Ministério da Magia.**

 

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Lily disse, apertando o ombro de Harry, e dando a ele um sorriso confiante – Sei que já passou por tudo isso… – ela completou ao encará-lo – Mas para nós é tudo novo… E você está aqui… 

– Eu entendo. – Harry disse, com um sorriso carinhoso – É importante para mim também… – ele completou, antes de começar a ler.

 

**Harry acordou às cinco e meia na manhã seguinte tão brusca e definitivamente como se alguém tivesse gritado em seu ouvido. Por alguns instantes, continuou deitado e imóvel, enquanto a perspectiva de uma audiência disciplinar invadia cada partícula do seu cérebro, depois, incapaz de suportar, ele pulou fora da cama e pôs os óculos. A Sra. Weasley arrumara suas jeans recém-lavadas e sua camiseta aos pés da cama. Harry vestiu-se depressa. O retrato vazio na parede deu uma risadinha debochada.**

 

– Sempre agradável nosso querido tataravô Fineus Nigellus… – Sirius disse, trocando um sorriso com Harry – É por isso que o quadro dele fica nesse quarto e não no hall de entrada como todos os outros…

– Por que? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– Porque ele consegue ser irônico e irritante o bastante para incomodar até minha querida mãezinha! – Sirius disse, com uma risada anasalada – Um dia ela se irritou com os comentários dele e mandou ele para o quarto… Eu tinha uns 8 anos.

 

**Rony estava esparramado na cama, com a boca escancarada, dormindo profundamente. Sequer se mexeu quando Harry cruzou o quarto, saiu para o patamar e fechou a porta suavemente ao passar.**

 

– Eu queria ter acordado a tempo de falar com você antes de você sair… – Rony disse, coçando a cabeça, constrangido – Achei que fosse conseguir acordar quando você levantasse…

– Mas você dorme como uma pedra... – Hermione disse, com um sorriso condescendente.

Rony deu de ombros, resignado, antes de Harry voltar a ler.

 

**Tentando não pensar na próxima vez que veria Rony, quando talvez já não fossem colegas de Hogwarts, o garoto desceu silenciosamente a escada, passou pelas cabeças dos antepassados do Monstro e se dirigiu à cozinha.**

**Tinha esperado encontrá-la vazia, mas quando chegou à porta ouviu um ressoar suave de vozes no outro lado. Abriu-a e viu o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin e Tonks sentados ali, quase como se estivessem à sua espera.**

 

– Provavelmente estavam. – Lily disse, trocando um sorriso com Remo e Sirius – Pelo menos você não teve que enfrentar tudo isso sozinho…

– Harry nunca está sozinho… – Tiago disse, observando Rony e Hermione além de Remo e Sirius – Ele tem bons amigos…

– Amigos que não conseguem acordar tão cedo assim sem um despertador… Mas bons amigos. – Sirius disse, risonho.

 

**Todos estavam inteiramente vestidos, exceto a Sra. Weasley, que trajava um roupão de acolchoado roxo. Ela se levantou no momento em que o viu entrar.**

**— Café da manhã — disse ao mesmo tempo que puxava a varinha e corria para o fogão.**

**— B-bom dia, Harry — bocejou Tonks. Esta manhã seus cabelos estavam amarelos e crespos. — Dormiu bem?**

**— Dormi — disse Harry.**

**— P-p-passei a noite acordada — informou a bruxa, dando mais um bocejo de estremecer. — Venha se sentar...**

 

– Devia estar em alguma missão para a Ordem… – Remo disse, pensativo – O ministério não veria motivos para mantê-la acordada a noite toda…

– Acredito que não… Eles não veem o perigo. – Sirius disse, dando de ombros – Ela devia estar vigiando o que quer que seja que eles estão vigiando… A tal arma…

– Se vocês estão certos e a arma está no ministério, faz sentido ela vigiar. – Frank concordou, interessado – Ninguém acharia estranho vê-la no ministério, mesmo em horários estranhos.

Severo se viu concordando com eles e parou de balançar a cabeça imediatamente, antes que alguém percebesse.

– Ela poderia fingir que esqueceu alguma coisa, ou algo do tipo. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – Vários dos membros da Ordem que trabalham no ministério poderiam fazer isso… Se a tal arma realmente está lá…

 

**Ela puxou uma cadeira e ao fazer isso derrubou a que estava ao lado.**

**— O que você quer, Harry? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley. — Mingau? Bolinhos? Arenque? Ovos com bacon? Torrada?**

**— Só... só torrada, obrigado.**

**Lupin olhou para Harry e em seguida perguntou a Tonks:**

**— Que é que você estava dizendo sobre o Scrimgeour?**

**— Ah... sim... bem, precisamos ter um pouco mais de cuidado, ele tem feito a Kingsley e a mim perguntas engraçadas...**

 

– Scrimgeour? – Lily perguntou, virando-se para Tiago.

– Atualmente é apenas um auror. – Tiago disse, encolhendo os ombros – Ele é um pouco mais novo que Moody… Deve ter chegado à chefia…

– Chegou sim. – Hermione disse, automaticamente – Ele se tornou chefe dos aurores na mesma época em que Fudge se tornou ministro.

– Achei que não podíamos contar a eles coisas que não apareceram nos livros ainda. – Rony disse, franzindo a testa para Hermione.

– Não podemos se forem coisas relevantes. – Hermione disse, com um aceno displicente – O fato de Scrimgeour ter chegado à chefia do departamento de aurores não faz tanta diferença… Mas ajuda a contextualizar a conversa.

– Ou seja, – Remo disse, pensativo – o chefe do departamento de aurores anda fazendo perguntas engraçadas para Tonks e Kingsley.

– Então ele talvez desconfie que eles estão trabalhando para Dumbledore… – Frank concordou lentamente.

– O que pode atrapalhar muito a Ordem se Scrimgeour for do time de Fudge. – Tiago concluiu, categórico – E ele deve ser… Ou Dumbledore teria recrutado ele…

– Ou ele é apenas uma incógnita. – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**Harry se sentiu vagamente grato por não ter de participar da conversa. Suas entranhas se contorciam. A Sra. Weasley colocou umas torradas com geleia à frente dele; tentou comer, mas era como mastigar tapete. A bruxa se sentou a seu lado e começou a mexer em sua camiseta, pôs a etiqueta para dentro e alisou os vincos nos ombros. Ele desejou que a Sra. Weasley não fizesse isso.**

 

Harry levantou os olhos do livro, corando.

– Ela faria mesmo que você pedisse a ela para parar… – Gina deu de ombros, condescendente – É o jeito dela de demonstrar que se preocupa… Ela não sabia que estava te deixando desconfortável.

– E os outros devem saber que você não está com muita vontade de conversar. – Lily disse, com um sorriso doce.

 

**— ... e terei de dizer ao Dumbledore que não posso fazer o turno da noite amanhã, estou simplesmente cansada d-d-demais — concluiu Tonks dando novamente um imenso bocejo.**

**— Eu cubro o seu turno — ofereceu-se o Sr. Weasley. — Estou bem, de qualquer modo tenho um relatório para terminar...**

 

– Estão falando em turnos de novo… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Eles realmente só podem estar montando guarda à tal da arma.

 

**Ele não estava usando vestes de bruxo, mas calças de risca de giz e um velho blusão de aviador. Virou-se de Tonks para Harry.**

**— Como é que você está se sentindo?**

**Harry encolheu os ombros.**

**— Vai terminar logo — disse o bruxo encorajando-o. — Dentro de algumas horas você estará inocentado.**

**Harry não respondeu.**

**— A audiência é no meu andar, na sala da Amélia Bones. É a chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e é quem vai interrogá-lo.**

 

– Amélia Bones também nos interrogou na nossa audiência disciplinar. – Sirius disse, relembrando – Mas ela ainda não era a chefe do departamento…

– Fico feliz que ela tenha chegado a chefe do departamento. – Tiago disse, com um sorriso confiante – Ela é uma bruxa muito justa e inteligente, não vai permitir que Harry seja expulso dessa maneira.

Lily deu um grande sorriso de alívio.

 

**— Amélia Bones é legal, Harry — disse Tonks, séria. — É justa, e vai escutar tudo que você tiver a dizer.**

**Harry concordou com a cabeça, ainda incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer.**

**— Não perca a calma — disse Sirius, de repente. — Seja educado e se atenha aos fatos.**

**Harry tornou a acenar com a cabeça.**

**— A lei está do seu lado — disse Lupin em voz baixa. — Até bruxos menores de idade podem usar magia em situações em que há risco de vida.**

 

– Sua expulsão é completamente ilegal! – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça enfaticamente.

– O ministério é que tinha que explicar como dois dementadores foram parar no meio de um bairro trouxa. – Alice disse, categórica.

– Talvez o ministério não tenha mais controle sobre todos os dementadores… – Frank disse, com um suspiro, preocupado.

– O problema é que, mesmo que o ministério não tenha mais controle sobre todos os dementadores, eles não enxergam o problema, os dementadores podem estar saindo de Azkaban sem autorização e ninguém percebeu! – Remo bufou.

– E é muito fácil os dementadores saírem de Azkaban sem autorização… – Tiago disse, pensativo – Não existem guardas bruxos em Azkaban, meu pai disse que bruxos só vão até lá levar comida uma vez ao dia e levar presos. 

 

**Alguma coisa muito fria escorreu pela nuca de Harry, fazendo-o pensar por um momento que alguém estivesse lançando nele um Feitiço da Desilusão.**

**Então percebeu que a Sra. Weasley estava atacando seus cabelos com um pente molhado. Ela pressionou com força no alto da cabeça.**

**— Eles não baixam nunca? — perguntou desesperada.**

**Harry fez que não.**

 

– Será que as pessoas realmente acham que nós usamos esse estilo de cabelo o tempo todo por que gostamos? – Tiago disse, trocando um sorriso compreensivo com Harry.

– E vocês não gostam? – Lily perguntou, aos dois com uma risadinha.

– Não é o estilo ideal para ocasiões formais… – Tiago deu de ombros, fazendo vários dos presentes rirem.

– E ninguém entende que meu cabelo é assim mesmo, e nunca abaixa. – Harry concordou, enfático – Minha tia tentou por anos… E a Sra. Weasley...

– Se minha mãe nunca conseguiu, duvido que alguém consiga! – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, categórico.

 

**O Sr. Weasley verificou o relógio e olhou para o garoto.**

**— Acho que temos de ir agora. Estamos um pouco adiantados, mas acho que será melhor você esperar no Ministério do que aqui.**

**— O.k. — disse Harry automaticamente, largando a torrada e se levantando.**

**— Vai dar tudo certo — disse Tonks, dando-lhe uma palmadinha no braço.**

**— Boa sorte — desejou Lupin. — Tenho certeza de que tudo correrá bem.**

**— E se não correr — disse Sirius muito sério — pode deixar que cuido da Amélia Bones para você...**

**Harry deu um sorrisinho. A Sra. Weasley abraçou-o.**

**— Estamos todos fazendo figa.**

 

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Lily murmurou consigo mesma, apertando a mão de Tiago com força

– É claro que vai. – Tiago disse, puxando Lily para si com carinho e passando o braço ao redor de seus ombros.

 

**— Certo — disse o garoto. — Então, até mais tarde.**

**Ele acompanhou o Sr. Weasley até o térreo e ao longo do corredor, ouviu a mãe de Sirius resmungar durante o seu sono atrás das cortinas. O Sr. Weasley destrancou a porta e eles saíram para a madrugada fria e cinzenta.**

**— O senhor normalmente não vai para o trabalho a pé, vai? — perguntou Harry, enquanto caminhavam apressados pelo largo.**

**— Não, em geral aparato, mas obviamente você não pode, e acho que é melhor chegarmos de maneira inteiramente não-mágica... passa uma impressão melhor, já que você está sendo disciplinado por...**

 

– Não acho que isso interfira. – Frank disse, franzindo a testa – Se eles forem usando a rede de flu, por exemplo, não teriam problemas…

– Mas eles estão se escondendo… A sede da Ordem não estaria ligada à rede de flu, estaria? – Alice perguntou, virando a cabeça na direção de Sirius.

– A casa já está ligada à rede de flu. – Sirius deu de ombros – A não ser que minha mãe tenha resolvido retirar a casa da rede…

– O que é improvável. – Tiago o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça.

– Apenas as pessoas que conhecem o endereço podem chegar à casa através da rede de flu. – Sirius continuou, depois de acenar concordando com Tiago – E como a casa está sob o fidelius, apenas as pessoas que conhecem o segredo sabem o endereço no momento.

– Ou seja, eles poderiam usar a rede de flu. – Remo concluiu – Mas as lareiras do ministério são rastreadas, e o ministério saberia que Harry saiu de uma lareira oculta… E isso poderia trazer problemas.

– As lareiras do ministério são rastreadas? – Alice perguntou, assustada.

– É claro que são! – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha irônica – Todo mundo sabe que o ministério gosta de monitorar as pessoas!

– Algumas pessoas dizem que isso é um absurdo e que as lareiras não podem ser rastreadas. – Tiago disse, calmamente – Mas meu pai e Moody dizem que o ministério monitora de onde as pessoas vem e para onde elas vão para manter a segurança do nosso governo, mas isso é só se usarem uma lareira do ministério.

– Mas isso não é invasão de privacidade? – Lily perguntou, interessada.

– Considerando que para uma lareira ser conectada à rede de flu é necessário que o endereço seja registrado no ministério, acho que não… – Tiago deu de ombros – É por isso que a casa de Moody não é ligada à rede de flu, ele usa a lareira de um bar local…

 

**O Sr. Weasley manteve a mão dentro do blusão enquanto caminhavam. Harry sabia que segurava a varinha. As ruas decadentes estavam quase desertas, mas quando chegaram à pequena e desconfortável estação do metrô já a encontraram repleta de passageiros madrugadores. Como sempre acontecia quando se via muito próximo dos trouxas em seus afazeres cotidianos, o Sr. Weasley mal conseguia controlar o seu entusiasmo.**

**— É simplesmente fabuloso — sussurrou, indicando as máquinas de vender bilhetes. — Fantasticamente engenhosas.**

**— Elas não estão funcionando — disse Harry, apontando para um cartaz.**

**— É, mas mesmo assim... — disse o bruxo sorrindo, carinhoso, para as máquinas.**

**Eles compraram os bilhetes de um guarda sonolento (Harry cuidou da transação, porque o Sr. Weasley não era muito esperto quando lidava com dinheiro dos trouxas), e cinco minutos depois estavam embarcando no trem subterrâneo que saiu sacolejando em direção ao centro de Londres. O Sr. Weasley não parava de verificar e tornar a verificar, ansioso, o mapa do metrô acima da janela.**

 

– Eu sempre fico pensando em como eu não saberia me virar no mundo dos trouxas da época de vocês… E talvez nem na nossa… Já que eu nunca usei o metro sozinha, por exemplo. – Lily disse, mordendo os lábios, desconfortável – As coisas mudaram muito, e eu não passo muito tempo no mundo trouxa desde que eu tinha onze anos…

– É normal, infelizmente. – Hermione disse, trocando um sorriso compreensivo com Lily – Nós deixamos de frequentar o mundo trouxa muito cedo… Sabemos mais do que os bruxos, é claro… Mas não aprendemos várias coisas que os trouxas aprendem na escola e nas ruas, e também não aprendemos várias coisas que os bruxos aprendem em casa… Parece que estamos sempre no meio do caminho.

– É por essas coisas que existem tantos preconceitos contra nascidos-trouxas. – Sirius disse, observando Lily e Hermione com atenção – Vocês não conhecem nossa cultura, porque Hogwarts não ensina de verdade às pessoas como ser bruxos, ensinam apenas a usar a magia…

– Se tudo der certo posso te ensinar mais sobre o mundo bruxo para que você conheça um pouco mais a nossa cultura e possa viver bem entre os bruxos. – Tiago disse, apertando Lily com carinho.

– Se tudo der certo, também quero tentar passar um pouco mais de tempo entre os trouxas. – Lily disse, pensativa – Aprender um pouco com meus pais sobre como é ser um adulto no mundo trouxa. Em vez de ficar parada no meio do caminho quero conhecer bem os dois lados e poder transitar entre eles.

Severo desviou o olhar e tentou acalmar sua respiração ao observar a interação, já sabia que não poderia tomar qualquer atitude antes do final dos livros, sabia que talvez tivesse que se acostumar com aquilo, se quisesse manter a amizade de Lily, mas ainda assim era difícil ter que assistir a tudo acontecendo.

 

**— Mais quatro paradas, Harry... Faltam três paradas agora... Duas, Harry...**

**Desceram em uma estação no coração de Londres, e foram carregados do trem por uma onda de homens e mulheres, de ternos e terninhos, segurando suas maletas. Subiram a escada rolante, passaram pelos torniquetes (o Sr. Weasley ficou encantado ao ver seu bilhete ser engolido pela fenda de introdução) e saíram finalmente em uma rua larga, ladeada de edifícios imponentes, em que o tráfego já era intenso.**

**— Onde estamos? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley, perdido, e, por um instante em que seu coração parou, Harry pensou que tivessem descido na estação errada, apesar das contínuas consultas do bruxo ao mapa; mas um segundo depois o Sr. Weasley exclamou: — Ah, sim... por aqui, Harry — e seguiram por uma rua lateral. — Desculpe, mas nunca venho de metrô, e tudo parece diferente quando se olha da perspectiva dos trouxas. Aliás, eu nunca usei a entrada do Ministério para visitantes antes.**

 

– Eu também não. – Tiago disse, coçando a cabeça, pensativo – Sempre que acompanho meu pai ao ministério vamos pela rede de flu ou aparatação acompanhada… 

– Quando eu ia às festas do ministério com meus pais também só chegávamos aparatando. – Sirius disse, concordando com Tiago e recebendo acenos de concordância de Remo e Frank.

– Eu nunca estive no ministério, – Lily deu de ombros – então não sei nada sobre as entradas…

– Não está perdendo nada. – Remo disse, com uma risada anasalada – A maioria das pessoas no ministério se acha mais importante que o resto do mundo… Especialmente nessas festas cheias de frescura que os Potter e os Black frequentam. – completou, dando uma cotovelada leve em Sirius.

 

**Quanto mais andavam, menores e menos imponentes os edifícios se tornavam, até que finalmente chegaram a uma rua em que havia vários prédios de escritórios de mau aspecto, um bar e uma caçamba transbordando lixo. Harry esperara um local mais atraente para o Ministério da Magia.**

**— Chegamos — disse o Sr. Weasley animado, apontando para uma velha cabine telefônica vermelha, em que faltavam vários vidros nos caixilhos e que fora instalada em frente a uma parede toda grafitada. — Primeiro você, Harry.**

**O Sr. Weasley abriu a porta da cabine.**

**Harry entrou, imaginando o que seria aquilo. O bruxo apertou-se ao lado dele e fechou a porta. Quase não deu; Harry ficou entalado contra o aparelho de telefone que pendia torto da parede, como se algum vândalo tivesse tentado arrancá-lo. O Sr. Weasley esticou o braço à frente de Harry para apanhar o fone.**

**— Sr. Weasley, acho que isso também não deve estar funcionando.**

**— Não, não, tenho certeza de que está perfeito — respondeu, segurando o fone no alto e espiando o disco. — Vejamos... seis... — discou ele — dois... quatro... e mais um quatro... e mais um dois...**

 

– Magic. – Hermione murmurou, consigo mesma.

– O que disse? – Remo perguntou, curioso.

– Magic. – Hermione respondeu, um pouco mais alto – No telefone os números correspondem às letras do alfabeto. Os números que o Sr. Weasley discou formam a palavra magic.

– Faz todo o sentido. – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça com um sorriso – É quase impossível que um trouxa usando o telefone disque esses números nessa ordem. Assim nenhum trouxa iria parar no ministério por acidente…

– Mas por que é quase impossível? – Alice perguntou, confusa – O que as pessoas tem que discar para usar o telefone?

– Para usar o telefone as pessoas precisam discar o número de outras pessoas. – Hermione respondeu, com um sorriso condescendente – Cada telefone tem um número atribuído a ele. Mas eu acredito que nenhum número de telefone comece com seis. Por isso é quase impossível.

 

**Quando o disco voltou suavemente à posição inicial, ouviu-se uma voz tranquila de mulher, dentro da cabine, não no fone que o Sr. Weasley segurava, mas uma voz alta e clara como se houvesse uma mulher invisível ali ao lado deles.**

**— Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita.**

**— Hum... — começou o Sr. Weasley, visivelmente inseguro se devia ou não falar com o fone. Decidiu-se por encostar o ouvido no bocal: — Arthur Weasley, Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, estou acompanhando Harry Potter, que foi convidado a comparecer a uma audiência disciplinar...**

**— Obrigada — disse a voz tranquila de mulher. — Visitante, por favor, apanhe o crachá e prenda-o ao peito de suas vestes.**

**Ouviu-se um clique e um rumorejo, e Harry viu alguma coisa sair pela ranhura de metal por onde normalmente saem as moedas excedentes. Apanhou-a: era um quadrado prateado em que se lia Harry Potter, Audiência Disciplinar. Prendeu-a ao peito da camiseta, e a voz feminina tornou a falar.**

**— Visitante ao Ministério, o senhor deve se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha, para registro, à mesa da segurança, localizada ao fundo do Átrio.**

 

– Registrar a varinha? – Alice perguntou, franzindo a testa.

– Eu disse, – Tiago revirou os olhos – o ministério gosta de vigiar as pessoas.

 

**O piso da cabine telefônica estremeceu e eles começaram a afundar lentamente. Harry observou com apreensão a calçada ir subindo pelas vidraças da cabine e, por fim, a escuridão se fechar sobre suas cabeças. Então não conseguiu ver mais nada; ouviu apenas um ruído abafado de trituração, enquanto a cabine continuava a entrar pela terra. Decorrido mais ou menos um minuto, embora parecesse a Harry muito mais, uma claridade dourada banhou-lhe os pés e foi se ampliando, subindo pelo seu corpo até bater em cheio no rosto e ele precisou piscar para os olhos não lacrimejarem.**

**— O Ministério da Magia deseja ao senhor um dia muito agradável — disse a voz feminina.**

**A porta da cabine telefônica se escancarou e o Sr. Weasley saiu, acompanhado por Harry, cujo queixo caíra. Estavam parados a um extremo de um saguão muito longo e suntuoso, com um soalho de madeira escuro e extremamente polido. O teto azul-pavão era entalhado com símbolos dourados que se moviam e se alternavam como um enorme quadro celeste de avisos. As paredes de cada lado eram forradas de painéis de madeira escura e lustrosa, e nelas havia, engastadas, muitas lareiras douradas. A intervalos de segundos, bruxos e bruxas emergiam de uma das lareiras à esquerda com um suave ruído de deslocamento de ar. Na parede da direita, iam se formando diante de cada lareira pequenas filas de gente que aguardava o momento da partida.**

**No meio do saguão havia uma fonte. Um grupo de estátuas de ouro, maiores que o tamanho natural, estavam dispostas no centro de um espelho de água circular. A mais alta era de um bruxo de aparência aristocrática, com a varinha apontando para o ar. Agrupados a seu redor, havia uma bela bruxa, um centauro, um duende e um elfo doméstico. Os três últimos olhavam com adoração para o casal de bruxos. Das pontas de suas varinhas, saíam jorros de água cintilante, bem como da ponta da flecha do centauro, da ponta do chapéu do duende e de cada orelha do elfo doméstico, de tal modo que o silvo e o tilintar da água que caía se misturavam aos pops e craques dos bruxos aparatando e ao ressoar dos passos de centenas de outros, a maioria com a cara de poucos amigos de quem acabara de acordar, dirigindo-se a uma fileira de portões dourados no fundo do saguão.**

 

– Essa fonte é ridícula! – Remo disse, em tom de desagrado – O dia em que um centauro e um duende olharem para bruxos com adoração vai ser o mesmo dia em que um meteoro vai acabar com toda a vida no planeta!

– O ministro tem o poder de mudar a fonte para que ela reflita que tipo de governo o ministério busca... – Tiago contou, enquanto acenava concordando com Remo – Mas está assim há anos… 

– Quer dizer que há anos o ministério tem buscado um governo baseado em mentiras e hipocrisia. – Sirius disse, com uma risada irônica.

– Não podemos realmente culpar nossos últimos dois ministros… – Remo deu de ombros – Com Voldemort aterrorizando todo mundo, não há muito tempo para pensar no design de uma fonte.

 

**— Por aqui — disse o Sr. Weasley.**

**Eles se juntaram à multidão e continuaram a caminhar entre os funcionários do Ministério, alguns dos quais carregavam pilhas instáveis de pergaminhos, outros, maletas surradas; e, outros ainda liam o Profeta Diário enquanto andavam. Ao passarem pela fonte, Harry viu sicles de prata e nuques de bronze brilhando no fundo da água. Um pequeno cartaz ao lado da fonte informava:**

**TODO O DINHEIRO RECOLHIDO NA FONTE DOS IRMÃOS MÁGICOS SERÁ DOADO AO HOSPITAL ST. MUNGUS PARA DOENÇAS E ACIDENTES MÁGICOS**

 

– Pelo menos essa fonte idiota serve para alguma coisa. – Lily disse, encolhendo os ombros.

– Melhor seria se o hospital fosse completamente financiado pelo ministério. – Remo disse, revirando os olhos – Seria um dinheiro mais bem gasto do que ter o átrio inteiro coberto em ouro.

– Cada um tem suas prioridades. – Sirius disse, com um sorriso irônico – O de alguns é a saúde da população, o de outros é cobrir cada superfície do ministério em ouro!

 

**Se eu não for expulso de Hogwarts, vou jogar dez galeões aí, Harry se apanhou pensando com desespero.**

**— Aqui, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, e eles se separaram do fluxo de funcionários do Ministério que se encaminhavam para as portas douradas.**

**Sentado a uma mesa à esquerda, sob a placa Segurança, um bruxo mal barbeado de vestes azul-pavão parou de ler o seu Profeta Diário e ergueu a cabeça quando os dois se aproximaram.**

**— Estou acompanhando um visitante — disse o Sr. Weasley, indicando o garoto.**

**— Venha até aqui — disse o bruxo com voz entediada.**

**Harry se aproximou e o bruxo ergueu uma longa vara dourada, fina e flexível como uma antena de carro, e correu-a pelo corpo do garoto, de alto a baixo, de frente e costas.**

 

– O que é isso? – Lily perguntou, virando-se para Tiago.

– Não tenho ideia. – Tiago deu de ombros, Sirius e Remo também acenaram que não saberiam dizer – Deve ser uma coisa nova. Nunca vi algo do tipo. 

– Geralmente o segurança apenas pede a nossa varinha. – Sirius disse, concordando com Tiago lentamente.

– Acho que é algum tipo de detector de mentiras, como o de Moody. – Hermione disse, com simplicidade – Mas não tenho certeza, é a primeira vez que ouço falar nesse aparelho.

– É provável. – Tiago disse, observando Hermione com admiração.

 

**— Varinha — grunhiu o segurança para Harry, baixando o instrumento dourado e estendendo a mão.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha. O bruxo largou-a em cima de um estranho instrumento de latão, que lembrava uma balança de um único prato. A coisa começou a vibrar. Uma tira fina de pergaminho foi saindo instantaneamente de uma ranhura na base. O bruxo destacou-a e leu o que estava escrito.**

**— Vinte e oito centímetros, cerne de pena de fênix, em uso há quatro anos. Correto?**

**— Correto — respondeu Harry, nervoso.**

**— Fico com ela — disse o bruxo, enfiando a tira de pergaminho em um pequeno espeto de latão. — Eu a devolvo depois — acrescentou, apontando a varinha para o garoto.**

 

– É horrível ter que entregar a varinha desse jeito. – Sirius disse, desconfortável – Também tivemos que deixar nossas varinhas com o segurança quando fomos ao ministério para nossa audiência disciplinar.

– Me senti completamente vulnerável sem minha varinha. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

– Mas vocês estavam no ministério. – Alice disse, de repente – Não tinham o que temer, não é?

– Depois de tudo o que nós lemos nesses livros sobre o ministério, você realmente acredita nisso? – Frank perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para Alice.

– Você tem razão. – Alice disse, depois de pensar por um segundo – Nenhum lugar parece seguro depois de ler esses livros.

– Nenhum lugar é completamente seguro. – Neville disse, sobriamente.

 

**— Obrigado.**

**— Um momento — disse lentamente o bruxo.**

**Seus olhos correram do crachá prateado de visitante no peito de Harry para sua testa.**

**— Obrigado, Érico — disse o Sr. Weasley com firmeza e, segurando o garoto pelos ombros, afastaram-se da mesa e reingressaram na torrente de bruxos e bruxas que cruzavam o portão dourado.**

 

– Até que ele demorou um bocado para perceber quem era. – Lily disse, com um suspiro cansado.

– Resta saber se ele estaria contra Harry ou a favor… – Alice disse, triste.

– Eu apostaria em contra. – Tiago bufou, resignado – Ou Arthur não teria arrastado Harry de lá com tanta eficiência. 

– E o mais provável é que ele fosse mais um peão do ministério que acredita em tudo o que o jornal diz. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça.

 

**Meio empurrado pela multidão, Harry acompanhou o Sr. Weasley, atravessou o portão e saiu em um saguão menor, onde havia no mínimo vinte elevadores por trás de grades douradas ornamentadas. Os dois se juntaram às pessoas paradas diante de um dos elevadores. Perto, havia um bruxo corpulento e barbudo segurando uma grande caixa de papelão que emitia um ruído de raspagem.**

**— Tudo bem, Arthur? — perguntou o bruxo, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça.**

**— Que é que você traz aí, Beto? — quis saber o Sr. Weasley olhando para a caixa.**

**— Não temos muita certeza — respondeu o bruxo muito sério. — Achávamos que era uma galinha-do-brejo comum até ela começar a soltar fogo pelas fossas nasais. Agora está me parecendo uma séria violação da Proibição de Criar Animais Experimentalmente.**

 

– Que tipo de pessoa criaria uma galinha que solta fogo pelas fossas nasais? – Alice perguntou, entre o riso e o espanto.

– Hagrid! – Sirius, Remo e Tiago disseram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a maioria dos presentes rir.

– Não acho que ele criaria propositalmente, é claro. – Remo disse, em meio às risadas – Mas ele cuidaria da galinha muito bem, com todo o amor e carinho.

– Hagrid tem um coração de ouro. – Lily disse, rindo com condescendência.

 

**Com uma barulheira de ferragens, um elevador desceu diante deles; a grade dourada se recolheu, Harry e o Sr. Weasley entraram no elevador com os demais, e o garoto se viu esmagado contra a parede dos fundos. Vários bruxos e bruxas o olharam com curiosidade; ele encarava os próprios pés e alisava a franja para evitar encontrar o olhar das pessoas. As grades tornaram a fechar com estrondo e o elevador subiu lentamente, as correntes se entrechocando, enquanto a mesma voz tranquila de mulher que Harry ouvira na cabine telefônica tornava a falar:**

**“Nível sete, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que inclui a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube de Bexiga Oficial e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas.”**

 

– Essa é uma daquelas seções criadas para empregar pessoas que não sabem fazer nada, mas que por algum motivo são úteis para o ministério. – Remo disse, com uma risada anasalada.

– Como assim? – Frank perguntou, franzindo a testa.

– Parentes do ministro por exemplo. – Sirius riu com ironia – Ou filhos de pessoas importantes e influentes… 

– Mas isso é nepotismo! – Lily disse, ultrajada – Isso é errado!

– É claro que é errado! – Tiago disse, jogando os braços para o alto exasperado – O nosso governo é um dos mais corruptos da Europa!

 

**As portas do elevador se abriram. Harry deu uma olhada rápida no corredor de aspecto sujo, onde havia vários cartazes de times de Quadribol pregados tortos nas paredes. Um dos bruxos no elevador, que carregava uma braçada de vassouras, desvencilhou-se com dificuldade e desapareceu pelo corredor. As portas se fecharam, o elevador retomou sua subida acidentada e a voz feminina anunciou:**

**“Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede de Flu, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação.”**

**Mais uma vez as portas do elevador se abriram e quatro ou cinco bruxos desembarcaram; ao mesmo tempo, vários aviõezinhos de papel entraram voando no elevador. Harry ficou olhando os aviões planarem preguiçosamente acima de sua cabeça; eram violeta-claro, e ele leu as palavras Ministério da Magia estampadas no bordo das asas.**

**— São apenas memorandos interdepartamentais — murmurou o Sr. Weasley. — Costumávamos usar corujas, mas a sujeira era inacreditável... excrementos caindo sobre as escrivaninhas...**

 

– Pelo menos uma mudança positiva. – Tiago disse, interessado – Meu pai vive reclamando que não há uma maneira mais simples de se comunicar com outros departamentos.

– Nesse caso os trouxas são muito mais avançados que os bruxos. – Hermione comentou, pensativa – Os telefones são meios de comunicação muito mais eficientes do que corujas, e em caso de urgência são muito melhores que esses memorandos.

– Mas eletricidade não funciona em prédios que tem muita magia. – Sirius disse, resignado.

– Telefones não precisam de eletricidade para funcionar. – Hermione deu de ombros – E não acho que os cabos que fazem o telefone funcionar receberiam interferência por causa da magia… 

– Talvez você possa testar isso quando voltarmos. – Rony disse, sorrindo para ela.

– Depende do que acontecer. – Hermione deu de ombros, e os sorrisos nos rostos de todos desapareceram – Não sabemos o que vai acontecer com a nossa época…

– Mas precisamos fazer isso. – Harry disse, categórico, voltando a ler.

 

**Quando recomeçaram a subir, os memorandos ficaram flutuando em torno da lâmpada do elevador.**

**“Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica.”**

**Quando as portas se abriram, dois memorandos saíram voando ao mesmo tempo que mais bruxos e bruxas desembarcavam, mas outros tantos memorandos entraram voando, de modo que a luz piscou e lampejou com o movimento dos aviõezinhos ao seu redor.**

**“Nível quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que inclui as Divisões das Feras, Seres e Espíritos, Seção de Ligação com os Duendes, Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas.”**

 

Remo não conseguiu esconder um arrepio.

– É onde meu pai trabalha. – ele disse, com a voz rouca – Os colegas de trabalho dele não sabem que eu sou…

– Peludo uma vez por mês. – Tiago disse, quando Remo hesitou – E eles não precisam saber! – concluiu, categórico – Ninguém que vai te rejeitar precisa saber da sua vida particular.

– Mas é irônico, não é? – Remo disse, com uma risada sombria – Meu pai que trabalha no Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas tem um lobisomem não registrado como filho.

– E você sabe muito bem que é um absurdo o ministério tratar você e todos os lobisomens como se fossem animais e não seres humanos! – Tiago disse, entredentes – E esse registro é apenas uma desculpa ridícula para poder por a culpa em lobisomens e poder prendê-los em Azkaban mesmo quando eles não fazem nada de errado!

Tiago recebeu acenos enfáticos de concordância de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Sirius, e um sorriso carinhoso de Lily.

– E seu pai sabe disso, por isso ele nunca te registrou. – Tiago concluiu, com um suspiro cansado – Um dia ainda vamos conseguir mudar as leis sobre lobisomens, pode ter certeza. 

– Eu acho tão bonita a forma como você defende seus amigos. – Lily murmurou, para que apenas Tiago escutasse enquanto apertava a mão dele com carinho.

 

**— Licença — pediu o bruxo que levava a galinha venta-fogo, e saiu do elevador seguido por um pequeno bando de memorandos. As portas fecharam mais uma vez com estrépito.**

**“Nível três, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, incluindo o Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais, Central de Obliviação e Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas.”**

 

– Essa Comissão também deve ser mais um desses sub-departamentos inúteis que vocês falaram… – Lily disse, com um muxoxo de irritação.

– É claro. – Sirius disse, com uma risada irônica – O ministério está cheio desses departamentos… 

 

**Todos desembarcaram do elevador nesse andar, exceto o Sr. Weasley, Harry e uma bruxa que estava lendo um pergaminho tão longo que arrastava pelo chão. Os memorandos restantes continuaram a flutuar em torno da lâmpada, e o elevador continuou sua agitada subida, então as portas abriram e a voz anunciou:**

**“Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.”**

**— É conosco, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, e eles acompanharam a bruxa por um corredor ladeado de portas. — Minha sala é do outro lado do andar.**

**— Sr. Weasley — perguntou Harry, ao passarem por uma janela pela qual entrava o sol — nós não estamos mais embaixo da terra?**

**— Estamos. As janelas são encantadas. A Manutenção Mágica decide todo o dia qual é o tempo que vai fazer. Tivemos dois meses de furacões, da última vez que estivemos reivindicando um aumento de salário... É virando aqui, Harry.**

**Dobraram um canto, passaram por pesadas portas de carvalho e saíram em uma área aberta subdividida em cubículos, que fervilhava de conversas e risos. Os memorandos entravam e saíam dos cubículos como foguetes em miniatura. Um letreiro torto no cubículo mais próximo informava: Quartel-General dos Aurores.**

 

– Meu lugar favorito no ministério. – Tiago disse, categórico – Os aurores são muito divertidos… Quando Moody não está gritando com todo mundo, é claro…

– Moody é chefe da seção de aurores? – Lily perguntou, interessada.

– Não, não. – Tiago disse, com uma risada irônica – O ministério nunca daria o cargo de chefia a Moody, ele tem o histórico de discordar de decisões ministeriais e desafiar a autoridade do ministério em alguns assuntos… Qualquer ministro seria burro dando a ele um cargo de chefia.

– Então por que ele grita com todo mundo? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– Porque ele é um dos aurores mais experientes do departamento, apesar de não ser chefe ele tem alguma autoridade lá dentro. – Tiago deu de ombros – Algumas pessoas o consideram o chefe… E ele diz que nunca iria querer o cargo de chefia de qualquer forma, diz que é burocracia demais.

 

**Harry espiou disfarçadamente pela porta ao passar. Os aurores haviam coberto as paredes de seus cubículos com tudo que se pode imaginar, desde retratos de bruxos procurados e fotos de suas famílias a pôsteres dos seus times de Quadribol preferidos e artigos do Profeta Diário. Um homem de vestes vermelhas, com um rabo-de-cavalo mais comprido que o do Gui, estava sentado com as botas em cima da escrivaninha, ditando um relatório para sua pena. Um pouco adiante, uma bruxa com uma venda sobre um dos olhos conversava por cima da divisória do seu cubículo com Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

**— Bom dia, Weasley — cumprimentou Kingsley, descontraído, quando o bruxo se aproximou. — Ando querendo falar com você, tem um segundo?**

**— Tenho, se realmente for um segundo — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Estou um pouco apressado.**

**Falavam como se mal se conhecessem, e quando Harry abriu a boca para cumprimentar Kingsley, o Sr. Weasley lhe deu uma piscadela. Eles acompanharam Kingsley até o último cubículo do corredor.**

 

– Eles devem fingir que mal se conhecem para não chamar a atenção dos outros funcionários do ministério… – Frank disse, pensativo.

– Porque todo mundo sabe que os Weasley tem ligação com Harry e Dumbledore… E é melhor Kingsley manter a distancia para continuar infiltrado no ministério. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

 

**Harry teve um ligeiro choque; piscando para ele de todas as direções, havia o rosto de Sirius. Recortes de jornal e velhas fotos – até aquela em que ele aparecia como padrinho do casamento dos Potter – forravam as paredes. O único espaço em que não havia Sirius estava ocupado por um mapa-múndi em que brilhavam alfinetes vermelhos como pedras preciosas.**

 

– Ótimo saber como os aurores andam dedicados, não é? – Sirius disse, com uma risada irônica – Eles realmente sabem priorizar as coisas…

– Perto de você, Voldemort é um ninguém. – Tiago disse, rindo – Você é muito mais perigoso.

– Claro que sou! – Sirius disse, levantando os braços fingindo orgulho.

 

**— Tome — disse Kingsley bruscamente ao Sr. Weasley, enfiando um rolo de pergaminho em sua mão. — Preciso do máximo de informação possível sobre veículos voadores dos trouxas avistados nos últimos doze meses. Recebemos informação de que Black talvez continue usando sua velha moto.**

**Kingsley deu a Harry uma enorme piscadela e acrescentou em um sussurro:**

**— Dê essa revista a ele, talvez ache interessante — então, retomando o tom normal: — E não demore muito, Weasley, o atraso no relatório sobre as pernas de fogo paralisou as nossas investigações por um mês.**

**— Se você tivesse lido o meu relatório saberia que o termo é armas de fogo — disse o Sr. Weasley tranquilo. — E receio que terá de esperar pelas informações sobre motocicletas; estamos ocupadíssimos no momento. — Baixou a voz: — Se você conseguir sair antes das sete, Molly está preparando almôndegas.**

 

– Pelo menos você é um ótimo pretexto para conversas entre Arthur e Kingsley. – Remo disse, com uma risada – O que será que ele pensou que você acharia interessante na revista?

– Talvez seja alguma coisa sobre mim. – Sirius disse, levantando as sobrancelhas com um olhar malicioso – Talvez o semanário das bruxas tenha feito uma matéria sobre os criminosos mais charmosos do século. – completou, com uma piscadela que fez a maioria dos presentes rir.

– O semanário das bruxas nunca usaria uma palavra inocente como charmoso... – Gina disse, entre gargalhadas – Eles costumam usar linguagem muito mais explícita!

– É claro! – Sirius concordou, com uma gargalhada – Seria uma seção de fotos com os criminosos procurados mais sexys do Reino Unido. Ou talvez os que tem o melhor cabelo! – completou, jogando os cabelos para trás.

 

**E fazendo sinal a Harry, deixaram o cubículo, passaram por outras portas de carvalho, saíram em outro corredor, viraram à direita para um corredor mal iluminado e ainda assim visivelmente encardido, que terminava em uma parede-cega, mas havia uma porta entreaberta à esquerda deixando à mostra o interior de um armário de vassouras, e uma porta à direita com uma placa de latão oxidado com os dizeres: Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.**

**A sala escura e suja do Sr. Weasley parecia ligeiramente menor que o armário de vassouras.**

 

– Eles não dão nenhum valor para o trabalho de papai. – Gina disse, com um suspiro resignado – Mesmo quando ele passa horas correndo de um lado para o outro tentando impedir que os trouxas descubram sobre nós.

– O departamento do seu pai com certeza merecia mais atenção que a Seção de Patentes Absurdas. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

– O ministério menospreza qualquer coisa que nos conecte com os trouxas. – Sirius disse, categórico – Mesmo os ministros que se diziam a favor dos direitos dos trouxas e nascidos-trouxas nunca fizeram muito para mudar o ministério.

– E os que tentaram fazer tiveram destinos suspeitos. – Tiago disse, estalando a língua em repreensão – Alguns dos ministros não tomam atitudes por medo de represálias dos Puro-sangue mais influentes.

– E mais ricos. – Remo bufou.

– É por isso que nossas leis são tão retrógradas. – Tiago disse, com óbvio desagrado – Tudo ficou nas mãos dos Puro-sangue por tempo demais. E mesmo depois que a sociedade começou a ver que os trouxas e nascidos-trouxas são seres humanos como nós, ninguém teve coragem de mudar as coisas.

– Vocês sempre falam de trouxas e nascidos-trouxas como se fosse a mesma coisa. – Lily disse, encarando Tiago incomodada.

– Não é nossa intenção ser desrespeitosos de qualquer maneira, – Sirius respondeu por ele – nós sabemos que não é o mesmo, e que os nascidos-trouxas são tão bruxos quanto o resto de nós. Mas nós estamos falando do que a sociedade em geral pensa… Por isso usamos os mesmo termos que a sociedade usa…

Lily franziu a testa para ele, mas não fez qualquer outro comentário antes de incentivar Harry a voltar à leitura.

 

**Duas escrivaninhas tinham sido apertadas ali e mal havia espaço para contorná-las, por causa dos arquivos abarrotados que ocupavam as paredes, com pilhas de pastas por cima. O pouco espaço de parede disponível testemunhava as obsessões do Sr. Weasley: vários pôsteres de carros, inclusive o de um motor desmontado; duas ilustrações de caixas de correio que pareciam ter sido recortadas de livros para crianças trouxas; e um diagrama mostrando como pôr fio em tomada.**

**Por cima de sua apinhada caixa de entrada, havia uma velha torradeira que soluçava em tom desconsolado e um par de luvas de couro que girava dois dedos vazios. Ao lado da caixa havia uma foto da família Weasley. Harry reparou que aparentemente Percy abandonara a foto.**

 

Rony e Gina suspiraram audivelmente, mesmo que Percy tenha voltado no final, o modo como ele abandonou a família ainda os incomodava muito.

 

**— Não temos janela — desculpou-se o Sr. Weasley, despindo o blusão de aviador e pendurando-o no espaldar de sua cadeira. — Pedimos, mas pelo visto eles acham que não precisamos de uma. Sente-se, Harry, parece que Perkins ainda não chegou.**

**Harry apertou-se na cadeira ao lado da mesa de Perkins, enquanto o Sr. Weasley folheava rapidamente o maço de pergaminhos que Kingsley Shacklebolt lhe entregara.**

**— Ah — comentou sorrindo, ao puxar do meio um exemplar da revista O Pasquim — sim... — Folheou-a. — Sim, ele tem razão, com certeza Sirius vai achar muito engraçado... Ah, meu Deus, que é isso agora?**

 

– O Pasquim? – Sirius perguntou, franzindo a testa, curioso – Nunca ouvi falar nessa revista!

– Vocês vão descobrir. – Neville disse, com uma meia risada, fazendo Rony, Harry, Hermione e Gina soltarem risadinhas.

– É algum tipo de revista cômica? – Tiago perguntou, ao ver a reação deles, interessado.

– Vocês vão descobrir. – Gina repetiu, rindo abertamente e atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade dos outros.

 

**Um memorando acabara de disparar pela porta aberta e pousar em cima da torradeira soluçante. O Sr. Weasley abriu-o e leu em voz alta:**

**_Recebemos informações de um terceiro vaso sanitário regurgitando em banheiro público em Bethnal Green, queira investigar imediatamente._ **

 

– Vaso sanitário regurgitante? – Lily perguntou, contorcendo o rosto de nojo.

– Nós nunca dissemos que o trabalho de papai é glorioso. – Gina disse, encolhendo os ombros.

– Mas pelo menos ele ama o que faz e não se vende para o ministério. – Tiago disse, trocando sorrisos com Gina e Rony – Mesmo quando o trabalho não é glorioso.

 

**— Isto está ficando ridículo...**

**— Um vaso sanitário que regurgita?**

**— Brincadeiras de gaiatos antitrouxas — disse o Sr. Weasley, franzindo a testa. — Tivemos dois na semana passada, um em Wimbledon, um em Elephant and Castle. Os trouxas acionam a descarga e em vez das coisas desaparecerem... bem, você pode imaginar. Os coitados ficam chamando os... encadores, acho que é o nome que dão... sabe, os homens que consertam canos e coisas do gênero.**

**— Encanadores?**

**— Exatamente, mas é claro que eles não sabem como explicar. Só espero que a gente consiga pegar quem anda fazendo isso.**

 

– Existem bruxos que fazem esse tipo de coisa apenas para perturbar os trouxas? – Lily perguntou, seu nojo dando lugar à raiva.

– A maioria dos bruxos ainda tem muitos preconceitos contra trouxas. – Gina explicou, com um suspiro triste – Mesmo na nossa época… 

– Isso é absurdo! – Lily disse, entredentes – Eles não tem mais o que fazer?

– Provavelmente não. – Sirius bufou – A maioria dos antitrouxas são puro-sangues que não precisam fazer nada para viver… E para eles a época em que não existia o estatuto do sigilo era a melhor, pois eles podiam fazer experimentos com trouxas e usar trouxas para todo o tipo de coisa… 

– A maioria deles também não entende que o estatuto do sigilo serve para nos proteger dos trouxas e não o contrário. – Tiago disse, recebendo acenos de concordância de Sirius.

– E por que os bruxos precisariam ser protegidos contra os trouxas? – Lily perguntou, abismada – Vocês disseram que não acreditam no que os pais de Sirius diziam sobre os trouxas tentarem roubar a magia dos bruxos e tudo mais…

– E não acreditamos. – Sirius disse, categórico.

– Mas nós realmente precisamos nos proteger dos trouxas em alguns aspectos. – Tiago disse, virando-se para Lily com seriedade – A tecnologia dos trouxas avançou muito nos últimos séculos. Há armas trouxas que podem dizimar os bruxos… Como bombas e armas de fogo… E o pior é que a maioria dos bruxos não reconheceriam uma arma de fogo se um trouxa a apontasse para eles… Então eles não saberiam como se proteger.

– Faz sentido… – Lily disse lentamente – Então foi por isso que foi criado o estatuto do sigilo? Por que a tecnologia trouxa estava avançando e os bruxos temiam que os trouxas os dominassem?

– É um dos motivos. – Tiago confirmou, balançando a cabeça – E é claro que isso deu aos antitrouxas todo o tipo de argumento baseado em meias-verdades…

 

**— Os aurores é que vão pegá-los?**

**— Ah, não, isto é banal demais para aurores, será uma patrulha normal para Execução das Leis da Magia... ah, Harry, esse é o Perkins.**

**Um velho bruxo, encurvado e tímido, de cabelos brancos e fofos, acabara de entrar na sala, ofegante.**

**— Ah, Arthur! — exclamou desesperado, sem olhar para Harry. — Que bom, eu não sabia o que seria melhor, se esperar ou não aqui por você. Acabei de despachar uma coruja para sua casa, mas é óbvio que você já tinha saído: chegou uma mensagem urgente há uns dez minutos...**

**— Já sei, do vaso sanitário que regurgita — disse o Sr. Weasley.**

**— Não, não é o vaso sanitário, é a audiência do menino Potter... mudaram a hora e o local... agora vai começar às oito horas e vai ser no velho Décimo Tribunal...**

 

– O que? – Tiago perguntou, entredente, ultrajado – Eles não podem mudar audiências em cima da hora! Eles tem que avisar as mudanças com pelo menos um dia de antecedência!

– Mais uma prova de que o ministério está tentando prejudicar Harry. – Remo disse, preocupado.

– Isso significa que o julgamento não vai ser justo? – Lily perguntou, apertando a mão de Harry com força.

– Isso significa que o ministério caiu ainda mais do que eu imaginava. – Tiago disse, enraivecido – E eles ainda pretendem fazer a audiência no tribunal! Como se fosse um julgamento!

– Isso é ridículo! Isso é perseguição! – Sirius concordou, enfático – Mal vejo a hora de Fudge cair! – completou, com selvageria.

 

**— No velho... mas me disseram... pelas barbas de Merlim!**

**O Sr. Weasley consultou o relógio, deixou escapar um grito e pulou de sua cadeira.**

**— Depressa, Harry, devíamos ter chegado lá há cinco minutos!**

**Perkins se achatou contra os arquivos para deixar o Sr. Weasley sair correndo da sala com Harry em seus calcanhares.**

**— Por que é que eles mudaram a hora? — perguntou Harry sem fôlego, ao passarem desabalados pelas salas dos aurores; as pessoas se esticavam e paravam para olhar a correria dos dois.**

 

– Para te prejudicar. – Tiago respondeu, irritado, em direção ao livro – Pontualidade é importante. Chegar atrasado passa a imagem de um jovem irresponsável e sem credibilidade.

– Estão fazendo tudo o que podem para desacreditar você. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, enfático.

– Eles vão se arrepender. – Sirius murmurou, sombriamente.

 

**Harry teve a sensação de que deixara as entranhas na mesa de Perkins.**

**— Não faço a menor ideia, mas foi bom termos chegado aqui tão cedo, se você perdesse a audiência, teria sido uma catástrofe.**

**O Sr. Weasley parou derrapando diante dos elevadores e apertou com impaciência o botão de descida.**

**— ANDA LOGO!**

**O elevador apareceu sacudindo e eles entraram depressa. Todas as vezes que paravam, o Sr. Weasley xingava furiosamente e socava o botão de número nove.**

**— Esses tribunais não são usados há anos — disse o Sr. Weasley zangado. — Não posso imaginar por que vão fazer a audiência aqui embaixo... a não ser que... mas não...**

 

– A não ser que queiram retratar Harry como um criminoso! – Tiago disse, socando o braço do sofá com raiva.

E a injustiça do momento era tão grande, que até mesmo Severo se viu irritado com a situação.

 

**Uma bruxa gorducha, carregando um cálice fumegante, entrou no elevador nesse momento e o Sr. Weasley se calou.**

**“O Átrio”, disse a tranquila voz de mulher, e as grades douradas se abriram, permitindo a Harry um vislumbre distante das estátuas de ouro na fonte. A bruxa saiu e um bruxo de pele macilenta e expressão muito pesarosa a substituiu.**

**— Bom dia, Arthur — disse ele, em tom sepulcral, quando o elevador começou a descer. — Não é sempre que o vejo aqui embaixo.**

**— Negócios urgentes, Bode — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, que se balançava para a frente e para trás nos calcanhares, lançando a Harry olhares ansiosos.**

**— Ah, sim — disse Bode, examinando o garoto sem pestanejar. — É claro.**

**Não restava a Harry quase nenhuma emoção para gastar com Bode, mas aquele olhar fixo não o fez se sentir mais confortável.**

**“Departamento de Mistérios”, disse a voz de mulher sem pressa e sem nada acrescentar.**

 

– Ela não pode falar sobre o que acontece no departamento de mistérios. – Tiago disse, automaticamente, ainda balançando as pernas, nervoso – Supostamente ninguém sabe o que é estudado no departamento.

 

**— Anda, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley, quando as portas do elevador se abriram com estrépito, e eles saíram apressados por um corredor que era muito diferente dos outros acima.**

**As paredes eram nuas; não havia janelas nem portas, exceto uma preta e lisa no finzinho do corredor. Harry pensou que fossem entrar, mas em lugar disso o Sr. Weasley o agarrou pelo braço e o arrastou para a esquerda, onde havia uma abertura para uma escada.**

**— Aqui embaixo, aqui embaixo — ofegou ele, dando duas passadas de cada vez. — O elevador nem desce até aí... por que vão fazer a audiência aí embaixo, eu...**

**Chegaram ao último degrau e entraram por mais um corredor, muito semelhante ao que levava à masmorra de Snape, em Hogwarts, com paredes de pedra bruta e tochas em suportes. As portas pelas quais passavam aqui eram de madeira maciça, com trancas e fechaduras.**

**— Décimo... Tribunal... acho... estamos quase... sim.**

**O Sr. Weasley parou cambaleante em frente a uma porta escura e encardida, com uma enorme fechadura de ferro, e encostou-se à parede, comprimindo a pontada que sentia no peito.**

**— Continue — ofegou ele, apontando a porta com o polegar. — Entre aí.**

**— O senhor não... não vem com...?**

**— Não, não, não é permitido. Boa sorte!**

**O coração de Harry bateu violentamente contra o seu pomo-de-adão. Ele engoliu com força, girou a maçaneta de ferro da pesada porta e entrou no tribunal.**

 

– E você tem que enfrentar esses abutres sozinho? – Lily perguntou, com a voz chorosa, apertando um pouco mais a mão de Harry enquanto ele passava o livro para Alice.

– Apenas testemunhas e procuradores podem participar de audiências fechadas. – Sirius respondeu, automaticamente – E é claro que ninguém nunca contrata um procurador para uma simples audiência disciplinar… 

– Então Harry vai estar sozinho. – Tiago disse, entredentes – Sendo tratado como criminoso pelo ministério…

– Não vou aguentar esperar. – Lily disse, encarando Alice com apreensão – Vamos começar o próximo capítulo de uma vez. 

Vários dos presentes acenaram em concordância, enquanto Alice abria o livro no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo VIII – A audiência.**


	8. A audiência

**– A audiência.**

 

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Lily apertou a mão de Harry com força – Tem que dar tudo certo.

– Eles não tem razão legal para expulsá-lo, – Tiago disse, categórico – eles estão indo contra as próprias leis… 

– Tenho certeza de que alguém no ministério vai perceber como eles estão sendo idiotas… – Sirius disse, parecendo receoso. 

– Amélia Bones é uma mulher justa e inteligente... – Remo disse, tentando parecer confiante – Ela não vai permitir que essa palhaçada chegue ao fim…

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Lily repetiu, como um mantra – Só espero que você não tenha tido que enfrentar tudo isso sozinho. – Lily suspirou, antes de fazer sinal para Alice começar o capítulo.

 

**Harry sufocou um grito; não conseguiu se conter. A grande masmorra em que entrara parecia-lhe terrivelmente familiar. Não somente a vira antes, mas estivera ali antes. Era o lugar que visitara com a Penseira de Dumbledore, o lugar em que assistira os Lestrange serem condenados à prisão perpétua em Azkaban.**

**As paredes eram de pedra escura, fracamente iluminadas por archotes. Havia arquibancadas vazias de cada lado dele, mas, à frente, as mais altas estavam ocupadas por muitos vultos escuros. Tinham estado conversando, mas quando a pesada porta se fechou à entrada de Harry fez-se um silêncio agourento.**

 

– Eles vão usar o lugar onde eles julgaram assassinos, torturadores e outros seguidores de Voldemort para uma audiência disciplinar? – Alice perguntou, horrorizada, levantando os olhos do livro.

– É como se quisessem que Harry fosse visto por todos como o pior tipo de criminoso. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, temeroso.

– Isso tudo está passando do limite do ridículo! – Tiago rosnou, entredentes – O ministério desceu mais do que qualquer um de nós poderia imaginar… Fudge precisa ser deposto!

– Infelizmente ele conseguiu desacreditar as poucas pessoas que conhecem a verdade… – Hermione disse, com um suspiro pesaroso.

– Toda essa idiotice dele está ajudando Voldemort a ficar cada vez mais poderoso. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, decepcionado – Quando as pessoas descobrirem o que está acontecendo vai ser tarde demais…

– Não! – Lily o interrompeu, irritada – Não podemos pensar assim! Isso não pode acontecer! Alguém vai tirar esse babaca do poder a tempo…

Tiago deu um suspiro pesaroso, balançou a cabeça e acenou para que Alice continuasse lendo.

 

**Uma voz masculina cortante ecoou pelo tribunal.**

**— O senhor está atrasado.**

**— Sinto muito — disse Harry nervoso — eu não sabia que a hora da audiência tinha sido mudada.**

**— Isto não é culpa da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos — disse a voz. — Despachamos uma coruja para o senhor esta manhã. Sente-se no seu lugar.**

 

– Como se despachar uma coruja para mudar o horário, poucas horas antes da audiência, fosse o procedimento correto. – Tiago disse, irritado – Não consigo acreditar que todo o departamento de execução das leis da magia tenha caído dessa forma!

– Talvez as poucas pessoas decentes estejam sendo diminuídas pelos que querem manter o resto do povo sob o poder do ministério… – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, decepcionado – Não posso simplesmente acreditar que ninguém no ministério é decente…

– As pessoas podem ter medo de enfrentar Fudge e acabar perdendo o emprego. – Frank disse, concordando com Sirius.

– Eu nunca iria querer trabalhar para um ministro cego pelo poder e corrupto. – Lily disse, irritada.

– Mas a maioria das pessoas não tem opção… – Gina disse, constrangida – Papai nunca concordou com várias políticas do ministério, mas ele precisava do dinheiro… 

– E agora seu pai pode ajudar a Ordem a manter um olho no ministério. – Sirius disse, acenando com aprovação para Rony e Gina.

 

**O olhar de Harry recaiu sobre a cadeira no centro da sala, cujos braços eram equipados com correntes. Vira aquelas correntes ganharem vida e prenderem quem ali sentasse. Seus passos ecoaram fortemente quando avançou pelo chão de pedra. No momento em que se sentou, pouco à vontade, na borda da cadeira, as correntes retiniram ameaçadoras, mas não o prenderam.**

 

– Se as correntes tivessem te prendido eu sairia dessa sala agora para transformar Fudge em um verme. – Tiago rosnou, entredentes.

– E pode ter certeza de que não iria sozinho. – Lily afirmou, irritada, recebendo acenos de concordância da maioria dos presentes.

 

**Sentindo-se bastante mal, ele olhou para as pessoas sentadas no banco acima. Havia umas cinquenta, até onde sua vista alcançava, usavam vestes cor de ameixa com um W bordado em fio de prata do lado esquerdo do peito, e olhavam para ele com ar de superioridade, algumas com expressões bem austeras, outras, francamente curiosas.**

 

– Você foi levado à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos por um simples caso de magia usada por menor? – Remo perguntou a Harry boquiaberto, Harry apenas deu de ombros, sem ter como responder adequadamente – Achei que queriam só te assustar e fazer você parecer culpado para a mídia… Nunca pensei que realmente te colocariam à frente da corte! 

– Ainda mais porque normalmente esses casos são resolvidos apenas com alguns funcionários do departamento de execução das leis da magia… – Sirius concordou, enfático.

 

**Bem no meio da primeira fila sentava-se Cornélio Fudge, o ministro da Magia. Era um homem corpulento que costumava usar um chapéu-coco verde-limão, embora hoje o tivesse dispensado; dispensara, também, aquele sorriso de indulgência que no passado usara ao falar com Harry. Uma bruxa de ossos largos, queixo quadrado, cabelos grisalhos muito curtos, sentava-se à esquerda de Fudge; usava um monóculo e parecia assustadora.**

 

– É Amélia Bones. – Sirius afirmou – Ela parece assustadora mesmo, mas deve ser a pessoa mais digna que você vai encontrar nessa audiência…

– Ainda mais depois que Dumbledore foi expulso da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. – Tiago bufou – Essa situação está passando de todos os limites.

– Essa situação passou dos limites quando alguém levou Fudge a sério! – Frank respondeu, balançando a cabeça – É ridículo ver a que ponto nosso mundo chegou… As pessoas estão confiando mais na palavra de um idiota como o Fudge do que na de Dumbledore!

– As pessoas tem medo de acreditar em Dumbledore. – Alice disse, com um suspiro triste – Todos devem ter se acostumado à segurança desde que Voldemort desapareceu… E agora, acham que se Dumbledore estiver certo, as coisas vão ser ainda piores.

– Mas fingir que o problema não existe não resolve o problema! – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, decepcionado – As pessoas podem estar com medo, mas isso está apenas piorando a situação…

 

**Do lado direito do ministro, havia outra bruxa, mas estava sentada tão atrás no banco que seu rosto ficava na sombra.**

**— Muito bem — disse Fudge. — O acusado tendo finalmente chegado, podemos começar. Os senhores estão prontos? — perguntou aos demais bruxos.**

**— Estamos, sim senhor — respondeu uma voz ansiosa que Harry conhecia.**

**O irmão de Rony, Percy, estava sentado em uma das extremidades do banco da frente. Harry olhou para Percy, esperando algum sinal de reconhecimento, mas não recebeu nenhum. Os olhos do rapaz, por trás dos óculos de aros de tartaruga, estavam fixos em um pergaminho, e segurava uma pena à mão.**

 

Gina e Rony emitiram grunhidos de irritação muito similares.

– Não consigo acreditar que meu próprio irmão fazia parte dessa palhaçada. – Gina bufou, balançando a cabeça, decepcionada.

– Não consigo acreditar que meu próprio irmão acreditou mais em Fudge do que no nosso pai, ou Dumbledore… – Rony disse, com um suspiro resignado.

– O irmão de vocês sempre foi cego por poder e sempre se curvou a qualquer tipo de autoridade. – Sirius disse, em tom de consolo – Ele não tem culpa de ser um peão nas mãos de pessoas que nem ao menos o enxergam...

– Nós sempre soubemos que ele tinha esse problema, – Gina disse, com um suspiro triste – mas nunca pensamos que ele chegaria a esse ponto… Que ele rejeitaria nossa mãe… Ignoraria nosso pai…

– E que não acreditaria em Harry… – Rony disse, concordando com Gina. Harry olhou para Rony descrente antes que ele continuasse – Você é da família Harry! Ele não acreditar em você é a mesma coisa que ele não acreditar em mim!

Gina concordou enfaticamente com o irmão, fazendo Tiago e Lily trocarem um meio sorriso triste.

 

**— Audiência disciplinar do dia doze de agosto — anunciou Fudge com voz ressonante, e Percy começou imediatamente a anotar — para apurar violações ao Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores e ao Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo cometidas por Harry Tiago Potter, residente na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

**“Inquiridores: Cornélio Oswaldo Fudge, ministro da Magia; Amélia Susana Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; Dolores Joana Umbridge, subsecretária sênior do ministro. Escriba da corte, Percy Inácio Weasley...**

**— Testemunha de defesa, Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore — disse uma voz baixa atrás de Harry e ele virou a cabeça tão rápido que estalou o pescoço.**

 

– Pelo menos Dumbledore conseguiu chegar a tempo! – Sirius afirmou, aliviado – Posso ter vários problemas com ele, mas não podemos negar que ele vai fazer tudo o que puder para inocentar Harry…

– Para isso podemos contar com ele. – Tiago concordou lentamente.

 

**Dumbledore vinha entrando serenamente pela sala usando vestes longas azul-petróleo e exibindo uma expressão perfeitamente calma. Suas barbas longas e brancas e seus cabelos refulgiram à luz dos archotes, quando ele emparelhou com Harry e ergueu os olhos para Fudge através dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua, pousados bem no meio do nariz muito torto.**

**Os membros da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos murmuraram. Todos os olhares se concentraram agora em Dumbledore. Alguns pareciam aborrecidos, outros ligeiramente receosos; duas bruxas idosas no último banco, no entanto, ergueram a mão e lhe acenaram as boas-vindas.**

 

– E isso prova que Fudge não conseguiu convencer todos os membros da Corte de que Dumbledore é um velho biruta! – Frank afirmou, satisfeito.

– Só podemos esperar que não sejam apenas as duas bruxas idosas do último banco. – Lily suspirou, balançando as pernas, nervosa.

– Tenho certeza de que outros membros da Corte também não acreditam em Fudge. – Remo disse, esperançoso – Dumbledore passou anos demais sendo a pessoa mais influente do nosso mundo, isso não desaparece de um dia para o outro.

 

**Ao ver Dumbledore, uma intensa emoção despertou no peito de Harry, um sentimento de fortalecida esperança muito semelhante à que o canto da fênix lhe propiciara. Ele queria chamar a atenção de Dumbledore, mas o diretor não estava olhando para o seu lado; continuava com os olhos erguidos para o obviamente constrangido Fudge.**

**— Ah — exclamou Fudge, que parecia completamente desconcertado. — Dumbledore. Então, você... hum... recebeu a nossa... mensagem que a hora e... local da audiência foram mudados?**

 

– É claro! – Tiago disse, dando um tapa na própria testa – Eles não mudaram o horário da audiência só para desacreditar Harry, eles mudaram para tentar impedir Dumbledore de comparecer!

– Porque eles sabem que Dumbledore conhece muito bem as leis e procedimentos do ministério, e que ele com certeza pode impedir essa expulsão completamente arbitrária! – Remo afirmou, concordando enfaticamente com Tiago.

– Mas se eles mudaram o horário, como Dumbledore conseguiu chegar a tempo? – Neville perguntou, interessado.

– Talvez Dumbledore apenas conheça Fudge bem demais… – Lily deu de ombros.

– Ou algum funcionário do ministério que ainda está ao lado de Dumbledore avisou a ele antes. – Sirius disse, satisfeito – Talvez uma das duas bruxas idosas da última fila!

 

**— Não chegou a tempo — respondeu Dumbledore animado. — Porém, graças a um feliz engano cheguei ao Ministério três horas mais cedo, por isso não houve prejuízo.**

 

– Ou talvez Dumbledore tenha usado um vira-tempo… – Tiago disse, de repente – Ele pode ter chegado no ministério na hora que a audiência estava marcada anteriormente, e descobriu que a audiência já havia acontecido… 

– E você acha que Dumbledore tem um vira-tempo à disposição? – Lily perguntou, virando-se para Tiago sem conseguir conter uma risada.

– É muito provável que ele tenha, – Tiago deu de ombros – ele com certeza sabe como usar um… E acontecem felizes coincidências demais ao redor dele…

– Mas se Dumbledore tivesse um vira-tempo à disposição, ele não poderia simplesmente voltar no tempo e impedir Harry de enfrentar os dementadores? – Alice perguntou, descrente – Porque ele mudaria a audiência em vez de mudar o crime pelo qual Harry foi acusado?

– Dumbledore nunca faz muito sentido mesmo… – Sirius disse, com um aceno displicente – Talvez ele tivesse um bom motivo para manter as coisas como elas aconteceram…

– Ou talvez essa teoria não faça muito sentido. – Remo disse, rindo condescendente – De qualquer forma, isso não importa. O que importa é que Dumbledore chegou no ministério a tempo para a audiência.

 

**— Ah... bem... suponho que iremos precisar de mais uma cadeira... eu... Weasley, será que você poderia...?**

**— Não se preocupe, não se preocupe — disse Dumbledore gentilmente; puxou então a varinha, fez um breve aceno, e uma confortável poltrona de chintz apareceu ao lado de Harry.**

**Dumbledore se sentou, juntou as pontas dos longos dedos e ficou olhando Fudge por cima deles com uma expressão de educado interesse. Os bruxos da corte continuaram a murmurar e a se inquietar; somente quando Fudge retomou a palavra é que eles se aquietaram.**

**— Sim — repetiu Fudge, folheando suas anotações. — Bom, então. Portanto. As acusações. Sim.**

 

– A presença de Dumbledore com certeza desestabilizou Fudge. – Frank afirmou, satisfeito.

– E isso pode ajudar Harry. – Remo concordou, com um meio sorriso esperançoso.

– Como? – Lily perguntou, encarando Remo, interessada.

– Os bruxos da Suprema Corte com certeza perceberam que tipo de manobra desonesta Fudge estava tentando orquestrar… – Remo disse, com um aceno de cabeça – Pelo menos os honestos e inteligentes perceberam… O fato da presença de Dumbledore desestabilizar tanto o ministro mostra a todos como ele está desesperado.

– E os honestos e inteligentes vão perceber que Fudge está fazendo qualquer coisa para desacreditar Dumbledore… – Sirius concordou, enfático – Inclusive ser desonesto e burlar as próprias leis.

 

**Ele retirou um pergaminho da pilha à sua frente, inspirou longamente e leu:**

**— As acusações são as seguintes: “Que ele intencionalmente, deliberadamente e com plena consciência da ilegalidade dos seus atos, já tendo recebido anteriormente um aviso do Ministério da Magia, por escrito, por uma acusação semelhante, executou o Feitiço do Patrono em uma área habitada por trouxas, na presença de um trouxa, no dia dois de agosto às nove horas e vinte e três minutos, o que constitui uma violação ao parágrafo C do Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores, de 1875, e também à Seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos.” O senhor é Harry Tiago Potter, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro, Little Whinging, Surrey? — perguntou Fudge, lançando a Harry um olhar penetrante por cima do pergaminho.**

 

– O trouxa a que ele se refere é o Duda, que tem pleno conhecimento da magia, então Harry não estava violando o Estatuto de Sigilo! – Remo disse, de repente – A única acusação que eles realmente poderiam manter nesse caso é a de magia praticada por menores…

– Existe essa exceção no Estatuto de Sigilo? – Lily perguntou,  interessada.

– É claro. – Remo disse, encolhendo o ombro – Ou os pais e responsáveis de nascidos-trouxas não poderiam saber onde os próprios filhos estão durante 9 meses por ano…

 

**— Sim, senhor — respondeu Harry.**

**— O senhor recebeu um aviso oficial do Ministério por ter feito uso ilegal de magia há três anos, não foi?**

**— Sim, senhor, mas...**

 

– Não acredito que ele vai usar o incidente com Guida! – Lily disse, irritada – Foi ele mesmo que disse que não havia problema!

– Ele não está se referindo àquilo. – Harry afirmou – Está falando de quando Dobby fez o pudim flutuar no meio do jantar de negócios dos Dursley…

– Mas você pode refutar essa acusação também! – Tiago disse, balançando as pernas, ansioso – Dobby agora está trabalhando em Hogwarts, e tenho certeza de que ele contaria a verdade na frente da Suprema Corte!

– E isso tiraria a justificativa de Fudge de que você é um reincidente! – Sirius concordou com Tiago, animado.

 

**— E ainda assim conjurou um Patrono na noite do dia dois de agosto? — perguntou Fudge.**

**— Sim, senhor, mas...**

**— Sabendo que não tem permissão para usar magia fora da escola enquanto for menor de dezessete anos de idade?**

**— Sim, senhor, mas...**

**— Sabendo que se encontrava em uma área povoada por trouxas?**

**— Sim, senhor, mas…**

**— Inteiramente consciente de que estava muito próximo de um trouxa naquele momento?**

**— Sim, senhor — disse Harry zangado — mas só usei magia porque estávamos...**

 

– Isso não é justo! – Alice bufou, irritada – Ele não está deixando Harry falar! Como Harry vai se defender se não deixam ele falar?

– Dumbledore não vai deixar ele continuar com isso. – Remo disse, confiante – Eles não vão conseguir pintar Harry como culpado!

– Eles não vão fazer com Harry o que fizeram comigo. – Sirius murmurou consigo mesmo.

 

**A bruxa de monóculo interrompeu-o com uma voz trovejante:**

**— Você produziu um Patrono inteiramente desenvolvido?**

**— Sim, senhora, porque...**

**— Um Patrono corpóreo?**

**— Um... o quê? — perguntou Harry.**

**— O seu Patrono tinha uma forma claramente definida? Quero dizer, era mais do que vapor ou fumaça?**

 

– Mas o que isso tem a ver com a acusação? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

– Na verdade nada. – Remo deu de ombros – Mas ela deve estar impressionada. – Completou, ligeiramente orgulhoso – Garotos de 15 anos não costumam saber conjurar patronos… 

– A maioria dos garotos de 17 também não sabe. – Sirius concordou, enfaticamente.

 

**— Sim, senhora — disse Harry, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo impaciente e levemente desesperado. — É um veado, sempre foi um veado.**

**— Sempre? — trovejou Madame Bones. — Você já havia produzido um Patrono antes?**

**— Sim, senhora. Venho fazendo isso há um ano.**

**— E o senhor tem quinze anos de idade?**

**— Sim, senhora, e...**

**— O senhor aprendeu isso na escola?**

**— Sim, senhora, o Prof. Lupin me ensinou a produzir um Patrono no terceiro ano, por causa do...**

**— Impressionante — disse Madame Bones, olhando-o com altivez — um Patrono verdadeiro na sua idade... realmente impressionante.**

 

– Eu disse. – Remo disse, sem conseguir esconder o orgulho – Ela ficou impressionada… 

 

**Alguns bruxos e bruxas ao redor dela recomeçaram a murmurar; alguns faziam sinais de concordância, outros franziam a testa e sacudiam a cabeça.**

**— A questão não é até que ponto a mágica é impressionante — lembrou Fudge num tom rabugento. — De fato, quanto mais impressionante for, pior é, penso eu, uma vez que o rapaz realizou o Patrono bem à vista de um trouxa!**

**Os que tinham franzido a testa havia pouco agora murmuravam sua concordância, mas foi a visão do virtuoso e discreto aceno de cabeça de Percy que compeliu Harry a falar.**

 

Rony e Gina não esconderam os murmúrios de irritação.

 

**— Fiz isso por causa dos dementadores! — disse em voz alta, antes que alguém pudesse interrompê-lo.**

**Harry esperava que houvesse mais murmúrios, mas o silêncio que sobreveio pareceu-lhe de alguma forma mais denso que antes.**

**— Dementadores? — exclamou Madame Bones passado um momento, suas espessas sobrancelhas se erguendo até o monóculo parecer que ia cair. — Que quer dizer com isso, garoto?**

 

– Eu acho que é bem óbvio o que ele quer dizer… – Lily bufou, irritada.

– Se você ouvisse falar de dementadores rondando áreas trouxas, você também ficaria espantada… – Tiago disse, apertando o ombro de Lily com carinho para acalmá-la – Não pense mal de Madame Bones só porque ela está fazendo algumas perguntas… Pelo menos ela deve deixar Harry responder.

– Espero que sim. – Lily disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e chegando mais para trás no sofá.

 

**— Quero dizer que havia dois dementadores na travessa, e que eles atacaram a mim e ao meu primo!**

**— Ah — disse Fudge mais uma vez, olhando os membros da corte a toda volta com um sorriso antipático, como se os convidasse a compartir com ele o gracejo. — Sim. Sei. Pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa assim.**

 

– Inacreditável. – Sirius rosnou – Dois anos antes ele estava liberando Harry por ter inchado aquela bruaca como se nada tivesse acontecido, agora ele age como se Harry fosse um lunático…

– Dois anos antes ele queria manter a imagem de Harry. – Tiago disse, entredentes – Agora o que ele quer é desacreditar Harry o máximo possível.

– Mas ele não vai conseguir. – Sirius disse, com selvageria – E quando Harry provar que estava certo o tempo todo, eu quero estar lá para chutar ele do ministério.

– Se depender de mim, ele nem vai chegar a qualquer posição de poder no ministério. – Tiago disse, enfático.

 

**— Dementadores em Little Whinging? — exclamou Madame Bones extremamente surpresa. — Não estou entendendo...**

 

– Então Fudge além de estar conduzindo um julgamento completamente sem fundamentos, ainda estava escondendo informações pertinentes ao caso do resto da Suprema Corte. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, descrente – Como é possível que alguém acredite em um babaca desses?

– As pessoas são burras. – Sirius disse, dando de ombros, com simplicidade – Eles sempre vão acreditar no que for mais fácil… Foi fácil para eles acreditar que um bebê de um ano derrotou Voldemort, e agora é fácil para eles acreditar que Voldemort não voltou… Qualquer coisa é possível, desde que facilite a vida deles. – Sirius completou, em tom de escárnio.

 

**— Não está, Amélia? — respondeu Fudge, ainda sorrindo. — Deixe-me explicar. O garoto andou pensando e decidiu que dementadores dariam realmente uma bela reportagem de capa. Trouxas não podem ver dementadores, não é mesmo garoto? Muito conveniente, muito conveniente... então é apenas a sua palavra e nenhuma testemunha...**

**— Eu não estou mentindo — disse Harry em voz alta, abafando mais um surto de murmúrios entre os membros da corte. — Havia dois, vindos de lados opostos da travessa, tudo ficou escuro e frio, e meu primo sentiu a presença deles e procurou fugir...**

**— Basta, basta! — disse Fudge, com uma expressão de grande superioridade no rosto. — Lamento interromper o que certamente seria uma história muito bem ensaiada...**

 

– Ele está fazendo de novo! – Alice exclamou, revoltada levantando os olhos do livro – Não está deixando Harry explicar o que aconteceu, não está deixando ele falar!

– A cada linha que lemos tenho mais raiva de Fudge. – Sirius disse, entredentes – Alguém precisa derrubar ele, e espero que seja logo!

 

**Dumbledore pigarreou. Os membros da corte tornaram a fazer silêncio.**

**— Na realidade, temos uma testemunha da presença dos dementadores naquela travessa, além de Duda Dursley, quero dizer.**

**A cara gorda de Fudge pareceu murchar, como se alguém a tivesse esvaziado. Ele encarou Dumbledore por alguns momentos, dando a impressão de alguém que procura se controlar, e disse:**

**— Receio que não tenhamos tempo para ouvir mais lorotas, Dumbledore. Quero cuidar desse caso sem delongas.**

 

– Não tem tempo de ouvir? – Tiago rosnou, socando o braço do sofá com raiva – Quem ele pensa que é? Foi ele que resolveu tratar isso como um julgamento! Foi ele que arrastou a todos eles para a Corte! E agora está se recusando a ouvir!

Até mesmo Severo acabou acenando em concordância.

 

**— Posso estar errado — disse Dumbledore agradavelmente — mas tenho certeza de que, pela Carta de Direitos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, o acusado tem direito a apresentar testemunhas para a defesa do seu caso, não? Não é essa a diretriz do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Madame Bones? — continuou ele, dirigindo-se à bruxa de monóculo.**

**— É verdade. Inteiramente verdade.**

 

– Eu sabia que Dumbledore não ia deixar isso acontecer. – Remo disse, com um suspiro de alívio.

– E Dumbledore conhece muito bem as leis… – Sirius disse, ligeiramente mais calmo – Ele não vai deixar nenhuma irregularidade passar.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Lily murmurou consigo mesma, mais uma vez.

 

**— Ah, muito bem, muito bem — retrucou Fudge. — Onde está essa pessoa?**

**— Trouxe-a comigo — disse Dumbledore. — Está ali fora à porta. Devo...?**

**— Não... Weasley, vá você — disse Fudge com rispidez a Percy que se levantou imediatamente, desceu correndo os degraus de pedra da bancada dos juízes e passou na mesma velocidade por Dumbledore e Harry sem olhar para eles.**

 

– É claro que ele não teria coragem de encará-los… – Gina murmurou, irritada, recebendo acenos de concordância de Rony – Ele é um covarde que acredita em qualquer coisa que o ministério faça!

– Mas ele vai se arrepender. – Sirius disse, enfático – Assim que a verdade aparecer ele vai perceber como foi um babaca por acreditar em Fudge, tenho certeza…

 

**Um momento depois, voltou acompanhado pela Sra. Figg. Ela parecia apavorada e mais caduca que nunca. Harry desejou que a velhota tivesse se lembrado de trocar as pantufas.**

**Dumbledore se levantou e cedeu sua poltrona à recém-chegada, conjurando outra para si mesmo.**

 

– Vocês sabem que Dumbledore faz isso para mostrar que está no controle da situação, não é? – Tiago disse, acenando com a cabeça.

– Faz sentido… – Remo disse, levantando uma sobrancelha, pensativo – São pequenas demonstrações de poder numa situação em que as pessoas normalmente estão completamente à mercê do ministério e da Suprema Corte…

– Fudge e o resto do ministério ficam parecendo um bando de idiotas. – Sirius concordou, com um sorriso de zombaria.

 

**— Nome completo? — perguntou Fudge em voz alta, depois que a Sra. Figg se encarrapitou, nervosa, na borda da poltrona.**

**— Arabella Dora Figg — respondeu a bruxa, com a voz trêmula.**

**— E quem é a senhora exatamente? — perguntou Fudge, com uma voz arrogante e cheia de tédio.**

**— Sou residente em Little Whinging, próximo à casa onde mora Harry Potter.**

**— Não temos registro de nenhuma bruxa ou bruxo residindo em Little Whinging, a não ser Harry Potter — disse Madame Bones imediatamente. — A situação ali sempre foi acompanhada com muita atenção, em vista dos... em vista dos acontecimentos passados.**

 

– Os acontecimentos do passado que o ministério está fazendo questão de esquecer no momento. – Lily disse, entredentes.

– É impressionante, não é? – Alice disse, encarando Harry – Você nunca consegue ser tratado como o resto das pessoas… Tem quem te trate pior por quem você é, – ela disse olhando de soslaio para Severo – e quem nem ao menos te conhece, mas te idolatra...

– Algumas pessoas me tratam como alguém normal. – Harry disse, indicando Hermione, Gina, Neville e Rony com a cabeça.

– McGonagall também é bem justa com você. – Tiago disse, dando a Harry um meio sorriso. Harry concordou, também com um meio sorriso.

– A maioria das pessoas em Hogwarts se acostumou com o tempo… – Hermione disse, pensativa – Mas ainda assim, sempre que acontece alguma coisa eles se esquecem de que Harry é uma pessoa normal.

– Como no baile de inverno. – Gina disse, concordando com Hermione lentamente.

 

**— Sou uma bruxa abortada — disse a Sra. Figg. — Neste caso, a senhora não teria um registro meu, teria?**

 

– O que é um bocado injusto, não é? – Hermione perguntou, de repente – Porque os abortos são simplesmente excluídos do mundo da magia, eles descobrem que não são mágicos quando tem onze anos e são simplesmente chutados do único mundo que conhecem…

– Algumas famílias tradicionais de sangue-puro costumavam apagar as memórias dos abortos e mandavam eles para o mundo trouxa… – Sirius disse, sombriamente.

– Sua família faz isso? – Alice perguntou, horrorizada.

– Costumavam fazer. – Sirius deu de ombros – Não sei o que eles fariam atualmente… Mas me parece o tipo de coisa que minha mãezinha faria. 

– Isso é horrível! – Hermione disse, chocada – Ainda pior do que as famílias normais fazem! 

– Mas o que há de tão ruim em mandar os abortos para o mundo trouxa? – Rony perguntou, franzindo a testa, confuso – Eles vivem melhor entre os trouxas do que entre os bruxos!

– Os abortos tem magia! – Hermione respondeu, exasperada – Só não é o suficiente para entrar em Hogwarts, mas é o bastante para não serem suscetíveis a doenças trouxas e terem a mesma expectativa de vida que os bruxos, a magia deles também permite que poções funcionem neles… Eu acho que os abortos deviam poder frequentar Hogwarts!

– Mas você mesma disse, eles não tem magia o bastante! – Rony respondeu.

– Não para Feitiços ou Transfigurações. – Hermione concordou – Mas eles poderiam aprender Poções, Herbologia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas... Poderiam aprender a aplicar conceitos do mundo dos trouxas no mundo bruxo e vice-versa… Hogwarts poderia abrir as portas para abortos fazerem Estudo dos Trouxas, para não serem mandados para o mundo trouxa sem ter nenhuma ideia de como se portar! Mas é claro que para isso, Estudo dos Trouxas teria que ser uma matéria ensinada decentemente, e não da maneira retrógrada como é ensinada atualmente. Os abortos não precisam estar à margem da nossa sociedade como Filch! E nem serem completamente excluídos e tratados como loucos pelos trouxas como a Sra. Figg!

– Você tem toda a razão Hermione! – Tiago afirmou, acenando enfaticamente – Os abortos são tratados da mesma forma que os nascidos-trouxas e os lobisomens! E todos são parte do nosso mundo e deviam ser tratados com respeito!

– Eu odeio ter que interromper, porque eu realmente concordo com vocês, mas nós precisamos voltar ao livro. – Lily disse, acenando para Alice continuar lendo.

 

**— Uma bruxa abortada, é? — comentou Fudge, olhando-a, desconfiado. — Verificaremos isso. Deixe as informações sobre seus pais com o meu assistente Weasley. Nesse meio tempo, bruxos abortados são capazes de ver dementadores? — perguntou, olhando para os bruxos sentados de um lado e outro do banco.**

**— Claro que podemos! — disse a Sra. Figg indignada.**

**Fudge tornou a olhar a bruxa, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.**

**— Muito bem — disse com superioridade. — Qual é a sua história?**

**— Eu tinha saído para comprar comida para gatos na loja da esquina, no fim da Alameda das Glicínias, por volta das nove horas, na noite de dois de agosto — tagarelou a Sra. Figg sem pestanejar, como se tivesse decorado o que estava dizendo — então ouvi uma perturbação na travessa entre o largo das Magnólias e a Alameda das Glicínias. Quando me aproximei da entrada da travessa, vi dementadores correndo...**

**— Correndo? — perguntou Madame Bones rispidamente. — Dementadores não correm, deslizam.**

 

– Ela realmente viu os dementadores? – Lily perguntou a Harry, apreensiva.

– Eu acho que sim. – Harry deu de ombros – Ela sempre foi assim, meio maluca mesmo…

– Harry! – Hermione o repreendeu, irritada – Eu acabei de falar sobre como é injusta a maneira como os abortos são tratados pela sociedade e você…

– Não foi o que eu quis dizer! – Harry respondeu, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição – Só quis dizer que ela é assim… Quando eu era criança e ficava na casa dela, ela nunca parava de falar… Ela sempre começava a divagar…

– Ela parece mesmo um pouco desconexa. – Tiago disse, encarando o livro, preocupado.

 

**— Foi isso que quis dizer — corrigiu a Sra. Figg rapidamente, manchas rosadas surgindo em suas bochechas murchas. — Deslizando pela travessa em direção ao que me pareceram dois garotos.**

**— Que aparência tinham? — perguntou Madame Bones, apertando os olhos de modo que o contorno do monóculo desapareceu sob sua carne.**

**— Bem, um era bem grande e o outro um tanto magricela.**

**— Não, não — disse Madame Bones impaciente. — Os dementadores. Descreva-os.**

**— Ah — disse a Sra. Figg, o rubor subindo-lhe agora pelo pescoço. — Eram grandes. Grandes e usavam capas.**

**Harry sentiu um afundamento horrível no estômago. O que quer que a Sra. Figg pudesse dizer, passava a ele a impressão de que o máximo que ela vira fora um desenho de um dementador, e um desenho não era suficiente para transmitir a verdade sobre esses seres: o modo fantasmagórico com que se deslocavam, flutuando alguns centímetros acima do chão; ou o cheiro de podridão que exalavam; ou aquele horrível som de matraca que faziam quando sugavam o ar à sua volta...**

**Na segunda fila, um bruxo atarracado, com um bigodão preto, aproximou-se para cochichar ao ouvido de sua vizinha, uma bruxa de cabelos muito crespos. Ela riu e concordou com a cabeça.**

 

– Eles não acreditam nela. – Lily murmurou, balançando as pernas, nervosa.

– E o fato de ela ser um aborto só piora as coisas. – Remo suspirou, pesadamente – É como vocês disseram, as pessoas simplesmente desconsideram os abortos…

 

**— Grandes e usavam capas — repetiu Madame Bones tranquilamente, enquanto Fudge dava uma risadinha desdenhosa. — Entendo. Mais alguma coisa?**

**— Sim, senhora — disse a Sra. Figg. — Senti a presença deles. Tudo ficou frio e era uma noite bem quente de verão, veja bem. E senti... como se toda a felicidade tivesse desaparecido do mundo... e me lembrei... de coisas medonhas... — A voz da bruxa tremeu e emudeceu.**

 

– Agora sim ela parece saber do que está falando. – Lily disse, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio.

 

**Os olhos de Madame Bones se arregalaram ligeiramente. Harry viu as marcas vermelhas sob a sobrancelha, onde o monóculo comprimira seu rosto.**

**— Que foi que os dementadores fizeram? — perguntou Madame Bones, e Harry sentiu uma infusão de esperança.**

**— Eles avançaram sobre os garotos — disse a Sra. Figg, a voz mais forte e confiante agora, o rubor se esvaindo do rosto. — Um deles caíra. O outro estava recuando, tentando repelir o dementador. Era Harry. Por duas vezes, ele tentou, mas só produziu um vaporzinho prateado. Na terceira tentativa, produziu um Patrono, que investiu contra o primeiro dementador e depois, encorajado por ele, afugentou o segundo de cima do primo. E isso... isso foi o que aconteceu — encerrou a Sra. Figg, de forma pouco conclusiva.**

 

– Ela viu. – Tiago disse, categórico – Ela realmente viu acontecer… Não acho que Harry tenha contado isso a alguém com tantos detalhes.

– Não mesmo. – Harry disse, concordando lentamente.

 

**A Sra. Bones mirou a Sra. Figg em silêncio. Fudge não olhava para ela agora, mexia nos seus documentos. Finalmente, ergueu a cabeça e disse, um tanto agressivamente:**

**— Foi isso o que a senhora viu?**

**— Foi isso o que aconteceu — repetiu a Sra. Figg.**

**— Muito bem — disse Fudge. — Pode se retirar.**

**A Sra. Figg lançou um olhar medroso de Fudge para Dumbledore, depois se levantou e saiu arrastando as pantufas. Harry ouviu a porta fechar depois que a bruxa passou.**

**— Não foi uma testemunha muito convincente — disse Fudge com altivez.**

**— Ah, não sei — disse a Sra. Bones com sua voz de trovão. — Ela certamente descreveu os efeitos de um ataque de dementadores com muita precisão. E não posso imaginar por que diria que eles estiveram lá se não tivessem estado.**

 

– Eu sabia que Madame Bones seria justa! – Sirius disse, vitorioso – Pelo menos uma pessoa está vendo o que realmente aconteceu!

– Pelo menos uma pessoa está prestando atenção em tudo o que está acontecendo e não está se deixando cegar pelas ideias idiotas de Fudge! – Tiago concordou, enfático.

– E se uma pessoa respeitável como ela acredita em Harry, Harry tem uma chance. – Remo disse, com um meio sorriso de alívio.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Lily murmurou para si mesma, com um pouco mais de confiança.

 

**— Dementadores perambulando por um subúrbio de trouxas simplesmente encontram um bruxo por acaso? — caçoou Fudge. — As probabilidades disto acontecer devem ser muito, muito remotas. Nem mesmo Bagman teria apostado...**

**— Ah, não acho que algum de nós acredite que os dementadores estiveram lá por coincidência — disse Dumbledore em um tom de voz leve.**

**A bruxa sentada à direita de Fudge, com o rosto na sombra, mexeu-se ligeiramente, mas os demais ficaram muito quietos e silenciosos.**

 

– Então Dumbledore sabe como os dementadores foram parar lá? – Frank perguntou, interessado.

– Deve ter suas teorias… – Tiago disse, franzindo a testa – Espero que ele diga o que pensa… Eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre esses dementadores…

– Ainda acho que alguns deles podem ter saído do controle do ministério. – Alice deu de ombros – Voldemort pode ter conseguido que alguns deles fossem para o lado dele…

– Mas se fosse isso, porque ele iria mandar dois dementadores atrás do Harry? – Tiago perguntou, pensativo – Não faz sentido! Se ele está tentando se manter escondido e disfarçado, porque ele chamaria atenção para si mesmo desse jeito?

– Talvez ele acreditasse que os dementadores conseguiriam capturar Harry para ele? – Alice perguntou, encolhendo um ombro.

– Ele não é burro. – Tiago bufou – Se ele não conseguiu manter Harry preso, ele não vai acreditar que os dementadores conseguiriam! Até porque é realmente fácil enfrentar os dementadores quando se tem uma varinha…

– Não é realmente fácil. – Remo interrompeu Tiago – Garotos da idade de Harry não costumam saber o feitiço do patrono.

– E eu realmente acho que Voldemort sabe que Harry conhece esse feitiço. – Tiago afirmou, com um aceno de mão displicente – Pedro pode ter contado a ele que Harry estava aprendendo no terceiro ano…

– Talvez ele quisesse apenas que Harry fosse expulso? – Frank perguntou, descrente – Fora de Hogwarts, Harry estaria menos protegido contra ele.

– Ainda acho que não foi ele… – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Talvez algum dos comensais da morte tentando agradar ao mestre? – Sirius perguntou, batendo com os dedos nas próprias pernas, pensativo.

– Será que eles seriam burros o bastante para agir sem ter recebido ordens? – Remo respondeu, duvidoso.

– Mas quem mais poderia ter mandado os dementadores atrás de Harry? – Lily perguntou, ansiosa.

– É isso que eu gostaria de saber. – Tiago bufou, e fez sinal para Alice voltar a ler.

 

**— E que é que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Fudge com a voz gélida.**

**— Quero dizer que foram mandados até lá — disse Dumbledore.**

**— Creio que teríamos um registro se alguém tivesse mandado dois dementadores passearem em Little Whinging! — vociferou Fudge.**

**— Não, se ultimamente os dementadores andarem recebendo ordens de alguém que não o ministro da Magia — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Já lhe dei a minha opinião sobre este assunto, Cornélio.**

**— Já deu, sim — disse Fudge a contragosto — e não tenho razão alguma para acreditar que sua opinião valha alguma coisa, Dumbledore. Os dementadores permanecem em seus postos em Azkaban e estão fazendo tudo que os mandamos fazer.**

 

– Dumbledore não deixou passar nada sobre as desconfianças dele. – Tiago suspirou, frustrado.

– Mas se referiu de novo ao fato de que os dementadores podem mudar de lado. – Remo disse – É muito fácil corromper os dementadores… Afinal eles são essencialmente criaturas das trevas.

– Dumbledore falou sobre os dementadores não receberem ordens apenas do ministro da magia, e não apenas do ministério da magia… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Você acha que ele pode estar desconfiando de um trabalho interno?

– Sabemos que existem comensais infiltrados no ministério… – Frank concordou lentamente.

 

**— Então — respondeu Dumbledore, em voz baixa, mas muito clara — precisamos indagar por que alguém no Ministério teria mandado dois dementadores àquela travessa no dia dois de agosto.**

**No silêncio absoluto que recebeu suas palavras, a bruxa à direita de Fudge se inclinou para a frente de modo que Harry a viu pela primeira vez.**

**Achou-a igualzinha a um grande sapo claro. Era baixa e gorda, tinha uma cara larga e flácida, o pescoço era quase tão inexistente quanto o do tio Válter e a boca, frouxa. Os olhos eram enormes, redondos e ligeiramente saltados. Até mesmo o lacinho de veludo preto encarapitado no alto de seus cabelos curtos e crespos fez o garoto imaginar um moscão que ela estivesse prestes a apanhar com sua língua comprida e pegajosa.**

 

A maioria dos presentes não conseguiu segurar as gargalhadas.

– É uma descrição perfeita! – Neville disse, entre as gargalhadas.

– Você conhece essa sapa? – Frank perguntou, curioso, fazendo Neville arregalar os olhos e virar-se para Hermione com expressão de culpa.

– Acho que Neville acabou de deixar escapar uma coisa que não devia… – Remo disse, desconfiado – Essa mulher vai aparecer mais vezes no livro então…

– Vocês sabem que não podemos falar. – Hermione disse, encarando Neville com repreensão.

– Mas ela vai ser tão relevante assim na história? – Lily perguntou, curiosa, e depois que Hermione suspirou pesadamente, completou – Desculpa, eu sei que vocês não podem falar.

 

**— O presidente reconhece Dolores Joana Umbridge, subsecretária sênior do ministro — disse Fudge.**

**A bruxa falou numa voz aguda, aflautada e infantil, que espantou Harry; esperara que ela coaxasse.**

 

Todos os presentes voltaram a dar risadas.

 

**— Tenho certeza de que devo ter compreendido mal o que o senhor disse, Prof. Dumbledore — começou ela com um sorriso afetado que deixou frios os seus olhos enormes e redondos. — Que tolice a minha. Mas me pareceu por um átimo que o senhor estava sugerindo que o ministro da Magia tivesse ordenado o ataque contra esse garoto!**

**Ela deu uma risada argentina que fez os pelos na nuca de Harry ficarem em pé. Alguns membros da corte acompanharam a risada da bruxa. Não poderia ter ficado mais claro que a maioria não achou a menor graça.**

**— Se for verdade que os dementadores estão recebendo ordens somente do ministro da Magia, e igualmente verdade que dois dementadores atacaram Harry e seu primo há uma semana, então seria lógico concluir que alguém no Ministério pode ter ordenado os ataques — disse Dumbledore polidamente. — É claro que esses dementadores em particular poderiam estar fora do controle do Ministério.**

**— Não há dementadores fora do controle do Ministério! — retrucou Fudge rispidamente, ficando cor de tomate.**

 

– Então Dumbledore desconfia de trabalho interno. – Tiago disse, pensativo – Talvez vocês tenham razão… Pode ter sido algum comensal da morte burro…

– Ainda acho que eles não são tão burros assim. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça – Eles não agiriam sem ordens diretas…

– Mas quem mais no ministério poderia ter feito isso? – Lily perguntou, balançando as pernas, ansiosa.

– Fudge. – Frank disse, com simplicidade – Não é óbvio?

– Não muito. – Alice disse, virando-se para ele e coçando a cabeça, confusa.

– Fudge quer tanto desacreditar Harry e Dumbledore que armou para que Harry fosse expulso de Hogwarts com uma história que parecesse inventada… Por isso ele não queria que a Sra. Figg testemunhasse, nem que Dumbledore chegasse na audiência, porque ele mesmo fez isso e não queria ser desmascarado… – Frank respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

– É uma possibilidade. – Sirius disse, pensativo – Não duvido de mais nada em relação a esse idiota.

– Mas talvez ele seja burro demais para um plano tão complexo. – Tiago disse, levantando uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

 

**Dumbledore fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.**

**— Então o ministro certamente irá mandar instaurar um inquérito para determinar por que dois dementadores estavam tão longe de Azkaban e por que atacaram sem autorização.**

**— Não cabe a você decidir o que o Ministério da Magia faz ou deixa de fazer, Dumbledore! — retrucou Fudge, agora exibindo no rosto um tom de magenta que teria sido o orgulho do tio Válter.**

**— Claro que não — disse Dumbledore suavemente. — Eu estava apenas expressando a minha confiança de que este assunto não deixará de ser investigado.**

 

– Dumbledore deixando claro que está no controle da situação mais uma vez. – Tiago disse, em tom de deferência.

– Eu nunca sei se você o despreza ou o admira. – Lily murmurou, para que apenas Tiago escutasse.

– Eu também não sei ao certo. – Tiago deu de ombros.

 

**E olhou para Madame Bones, que reajustou o monóculo e o encarou, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.**

**— Eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que o comportamento desses dementadores, se não foram realmente imaginados por este garoto, não são o tema desta audiência! — disse Fudge. — Estamos reunidos aqui para examinar as violações ao Decreto de Restrição à Prática de Magia por Menores cometidas por Harry Potter!**

 

– Mas é claro que o comportamento dos dementadores é relevante para a audiência! – Sirius rosnou, irritado – Se Harry usou magia para salvar a própria vida e a vida do primo ele não estava violando o decreto!

– Se foi Fudge quem mandou os dementadores faz sentido ele querer retirar o foco da audiência da presença deles… – Frank disse, encolhendo os ombros.

 

**— Naturalmente que estamos — disse Dumbledore — mas a presença de dementadores naquela travessa é muito relevante. A Cláusula Sete do decreto prevê que a magia pode ser usada diante de trouxas em circunstâncias excepcionais, e, na medida em que essas circunstâncias excepcionais incluem situações que ameaçam a vida dos próprios bruxos ou de quaisquer outros bruxos ou trouxas presentes na ocasião em que...**

**— Conhecemos a Cláusula Sete, muito obrigado! — vociferou Fudge.**

**— Naturalmente que conhece — disse Dumbledore cortesmente. — Então concordamos que o fato de Harry ter usado o Feitiço do Patrono se enquadra precisamente nas circunstâncias especiais que a cláusula descreve?**

**— Se é que havia dementadores, o que duvido.**

**— Você ouviu a testemunha ocular — interrompeu Dumbledore. — Se ainda duvida da veracidade do depoimento dela, torne a chamá-la, torne a interrogá-la, tenho certeza de que ela não faria objeção.**

**— Eu... isso... não... — atrapalhou-se Fudge, mexendo nos documentos à sua frente. — É que... quero terminar com isso hoje, Dumbledore!**

**— Mas naturalmente você não se importaria de ouvir muitas vezes um depoimento, se a alternativa fosse tomar uma decisão injusta — ponderou Dumbledore.**

 

– Ele está conseguindo desestabilizar Fudge completamente! – Tiago exclamou, admirado – Assim a Corte toda vai perceber que essa é apenas uma estratégia desesperada do ministro de desacreditar Harry e Dumbledore!

– Se Fudge conseguisse manter a cabeça fria, talvez ele até conseguisse alguma coisa… – Sirius disse, concordando com Tiago, enfático.

– Ele é burro demais para manter a cabeça fria. – Frank afirmou, categórico.

 

**— Decisão injusta, uma ova! — disse Fudge aos berros. — Você algum dia se deu ao trabalho de contar o número de histórias fantasiosas que esse garoto inventa, Dumbledore, quando tenta encobrir seu flagrante mau uso da magia fora da escola? Suponho que tenha esquecido o Feitiço da Levitação que ele usou há três anos...**

**— Não fui eu, foi um elfo doméstico! — disse Harry.**

**— ESTÁ VENDO? — rugiu Fudge, fazendo um gesto largo em direção a Harry. — Um elfo doméstico! Numa casa de trouxas! Francamente.**

**— O elfo doméstico em questão está presentemente no serviço da Escola de Hogwarts — disse Dumbledore. — Posso convocá-lo aqui instantaneamente para depor, se você quiser.**

 

– Isso! – Remo exclamou, vitorioso – Se Dobby for depor eles vão ter que retirar a ocorrência da ficha de Harry, e isso faria ele não ter precedentes! 

– E mostraria a todos quão ridículo da parte do ministério é julgar um caso simples de magia praticado por menor na Suprema Corte! – Sirius afirmou, enfático.

 

**— Eu... não... eu não tenho tempo para ouvir elfos domésticos! Em todo o caso, esta não foi a única... ele transformou a tia em um balão de gás, ora tenha paciência! — Fudge berrava, socando a mesa do juiz e virando um tinteiro.**

**— E você bondosamente não fez acusações naquela ocasião, aceitando, suponho, que mesmo os melhores bruxos nem sempre podem controlar as emoções — disse Dumbledore calmamente, enquanto Fudge tentava limpar a tinta de suas anotações.**

 

– Ele está se afundando cada vez mais! – Tiago exclamou, satisfeito – É ridículo quão facilmente manipulável o ministro da magia é!

– Ele obviamente nunca teve competência para o cargo! – Frank concordou, categórico.

 

**— E nem ao menos comecei a falar do que ele apronta na escola.**

**— Mas como o Ministério não tem autoridade para punir os alunos de Hogwarts por faltas cometidas na escola, o comportamento de Harry naquela instituição não é relevante para esta audiência — disse Dumbledore, educadamente como sempre, mas agora com um toque de frieza em suas palavras.**

**— Oh-ho! — exclamou Fudge. — Não é de nossa competência o que ele faz na escola, é? É o que você pensa.**

**— O Ministério não tem o poder de expulsar alunos de Hogwarts, Cornélio, como lembrei a você na noite de dois de agosto — disse Dumbledore. — Tampouco tem o direito de confiscar varinhas até que as acusações tenham sido comprovadas; tal como lembrei a você na mesma noite. Na sua admirável pressa de garantir o respeito à lei, você parece, inadvertidamente tenho certeza, ter esquecido algumas leis.**

 

– Inadvertidamente. – Sirius repetiu, com ironia – É óbvio que Fudge vem burlando leis desde que chegou a ministro! Retirar as acusações de Harry por ter inchado a bruaca Dursley feito um balão é burlar leis! Vai saber que outras leis ele andou envergando!

– Tenho certeza de que ele tirou o máximo de proveito que conseguiu do cargo dele. – Remo concordou, irritado – Mas isso logo vai acabar… Assim que Harry provar que Voldemort voltou e o ministro estava ignorando isso e fazendo campanha para difamá-lo, ele vai para a rua!

– Ele tem que ir para a rua! – Frank afirmou, acenando com a cabeça enfaticamente.

– Espero que seja tudo muito humilhante. – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso ligeiramente perverso.

 

**— As leis podem ser mudadas — respondeu Fudge com ferocidade.**

**— Claro que podem — disse Dumbledore, inclinando a cabeça. — E, sem dúvida, parece que você está fazendo muitas mudanças, Cornélio. Porque, nas poucas semanas desde que fui convidado a deixar a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, já se tornou normal promover um julgamento criminal para tratar de um simples caso de magia praticada por menor!**

**Alguns bruxos sentados mais para o alto se mexeram em seus lugares, manifestando desconforto.**

 

– Parece que não somos os únicos a achar essa situação toda ridícula. – Tiago disse, satisfeito – Eu sabia que a Suprema Corte não estava toda perdida.

– Tenho certeza de que existem mais pessoas dentro do ministério que não acreditam em Fudge e que continuam cumprindo as ordens dele apenas porque precisam dos empregos. – Remo disse, com algum alívio – Me parece que a humanidade não está perdida.

– Nem todos são corruptos. – Sirius deu de ombros.

 

**Fudge assumiu um tom ligeiramente mais intenso de marrom-arroxeado. A bruxa que parecia uma sapa à sua direita, no entanto, apenas olhou para Dumbledore, seu rosto vazio de expressão.**

**— Até onde sei — continuou Dumbledore — ainda não está em vigor lei alguma definindo que a tarefa desta corte é punir Harry a cada ato de magia que ele já realizou. Ele foi acusado de uma violação específica e apresentou sua defesa. Tudo o que ele e eu podemos fazer agora é aguardar o seu veredicto.**

**Dumbledore tornou a juntar as pontas dos dedos e se calou. Fudge encarou-o com um olhar penetrante obviamente exasperado. Harry olhou de esguelha para Dumbledore, procurando reafirmação; não tinha muita certeza se o seu diretor fizera bem em dizer à corte que já estava na hora de seus membros tomarem uma decisão. Mais uma vez, porém, Dumbledore pareceu não perceber a tentativa de Harry de chamar a sua atenção. Continuou virado para os bancos acima, onde todos os membros da corte se ocupavam em urgentes consultas em voz baixa.**

 

– Ele estava certo em falar que estava na hora deles tomarem uma decisão. – Tiago afirmou, confiante – Todos os que poderiam ser convencidos da verdade já haviam ouvido o  bastante, o resto provavelmente não votaria a seu favor de qualquer maneira, não devem querer aborrecer o babaca do Fudge.

– Mesmo assim, – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso – tenho certeza de que Dumbledore convenceu membros o bastante do absurdo que foi essa audiência… Não posso acreditar que a maioria dos membros da Suprema Corte desceu tão baixo a ponto de não ver isso.

 

**Harry ficou admirando os próprios pés. Seu coração, que parecia ter inchado desmedidamente, batia com força sob as costelas. Esperara que a audiência fosse demorar mais do que aquilo. Não estava nem um pouco seguro de que tivesse causado uma boa impressão. Não dissera realmente muita coisa. Devia ter detalhado melhor a questão dos dementadores, como ele caíra, como ele e Duda quase tinham sido beijados...**

**Duas vezes ele olhou para Fudge e abriu a boca para falar, mas seu coração inchado agora comprimia as passagens de ar e, nas duas vezes, ele apenas inspirou profundamente e voltou a admirar os sapatos.**

 

– É melhor não falar nada mesmo. – Tiago disse, cuidadoso – A situação já está favorável dessa maneira, se você tentar explicar muito mais as coisas Fudge pode tentar usar alguma coisa que você falar contra você de novo…

– Porque nós sabemos que ele é baixo o bastante para isso. – Frank afirmou, com menosprezo.

– Se ele é baixo o bastante para perseguir e difamar um garoto de 15 anos que ele costumava idolatrar, ele é baixo o bastante para qualquer coisa. – Sirius bufou.

 

**Então os murmúrios cessaram. Harry queria olhar para os juízes lá no alto, mas descobriu que era, realmente, muito, mas muito mais fácil continuar a estudar os cordões dos seus sapatos.**

**— Os que são a favor de inocentar o acusado de todas as imputações? — soou a voz trovejante de Madame Bones.**

**Harry ergueu a cabeça com um movimento rápido. Havia mãos erguidas, muitas... mais da metade! Respirando muito rápido, ele tentou contar, mas antes que conseguisse terminar, Madame Bones já dizia:**

**— E os que são a favor da condenação?**

**Fudge ergueu a mão; o mesmo fizeram meia dúzia de bruxos, inclusive o bruxo bigodudo, a bruxa à sua direita e a outra de cabelos muito crespos na segunda fila.**

**Fudge correu os olhos pela corte, com cara de que tinha alguma coisa entalada na garganta, então baixou a mão. Inspirou duas vezes profundamente e disse, com a voz distorcida pela raiva reprimida:**

**— Muito bem, muito bem... inocente de todas as imputações.**

 

– Eu disse! – Tiago exclamou, satisfeito – Eu disse que eles não podiam te expulsar!

– Toda essa audiência foi uma verdadeira piada! – Sirius concordou, empolgado – Espero que mais pessoas tenham percebido como o ministro é ridículo!

– Com certeza perceberam! – Frank disse, com um grande sorriso – Apenas meia dúzia de bruxos concordou com ele! Meia dúzia! Ele certamente está perdendo a influência sobre as pessoas.

– Se é que ele já teve alguma influência, não é? – Sirius riu com zombaria – Todo mundo sabe que as pessoas respeitam Dumbledore muito mais do que jamais vão respeitá-lo!

– Pelo menos isso me faz ter certeza de que nosso mundo não está completamente perdido. – Remo afirmou, aliviado – A maior parte da Suprema Corte não se deixou corromper por um ministro psicótico!

– Só podemos esperar que esse ministro retardado saia do caminho o mais rápido o possível! – Sirius disse, com sua gargalhada que soava como um latido.

– Deu tudo certo! – Lily murmurou, apenas para Harry, sorrindo e apertando a mão dele com carinho, e Harry sorriu de volta para ela.

Até mesmo Severo se viu satisfeito em ver que a justiça foi feita. Severo observou a interação silenciosa entre Harry e Lily e não conseguiu deixar de pensar que talvez o garoto não fosse de todo ruim.

 

**— Excelente — disse Dumbledore com energia, pondo-se de pé, tirando a varinha e fazendo as duas poltronas de chintz desaparecerem. — Bom, tenho de ir andando. Bom-dia para todos.**

**E sem olhar nem uma vez para Harry, ele se retirou com rapidez e imponência da masmorra.**

 

– Mas é claro que Dumbledore tinha que estragar tudo de algum jeito… – Tiago suspirou, encarando o livro que Alice apoiava na mesinha de centro.

– Ele podia pelo menos parar um pouco para falar com Harry… – Lily suspirou – Por que ele está fazendo isso?

– Se ele realmente acha que o Lord das Trevas pode usar a conexão entre eles, Dumbledore não deve querer que ele saiba sobre a relação entre eles… – Severo disse, e recebeu acenos de concordância de vários dos presentes, para sua surpresa.

– Mesmo assim. – Sirius bufou – Ele demonstrou um bocado de proximidade apenas comparecendo ao julgamento, não custaria nada dar uma ou duas palavras de incentivo a Harry...

– Vamos parar agora ou temos tempo para ler mais um capítulo antes do jantar? – Remo perguntou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, para a sala em geral.

– Acho que podemos ler mais um… – Hermione disse, tentando lembrar-se mais ou menos do que aconteceu depois da audiência de Harry – Não estou com muita fome…

– Eu poderia comer. – Rony a interrompeu, encolhendo os ombros.

– Você sempre poderia comer, Rony! – Hermione o repreendeu, com carinho – Se todos seguíssemos o seu ritmo não sairíamos da mesa de refeições!

– Vamos ler mais um. – Lily disse, rindo de Rony e Hermione carinhosamente, assim como a maioria dos presentes – Espero que seja algum tipo de comemoração…

– Tenho certeza de que os Weasley e eu vamos comemorar muito a absolvição de Harry! – Sirius afirmou, categórico.

Neville pegou o livro da mesinha de centro, abriu no capítulo seguinte e leu:

**– Capítulo IX – As tribulações da Sra. Weasley.**


	9. As tribulações da Sra. Weasley

**– As tribulações da Sra. Weasley.**

 

– Já não gostei do nome desse capítulo. – Lily suspirou, balançando a cabeça, descontente – Esse devia ser um capítulo de comemorações!

– Acho que com tudo o que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo eles não tem muito tempo para comemorar antes que algo desagradável aconteça. – Alice disse, pesarosa – Espero que não seja nada muito ruim…

– Espero que não seja com algum dos seus irmãos. – Lily concordou, observando Gina e Rony, apreensiva.

– Realmente não podemos falar. – Gina disse, encolhendo os ombros – Mas sinceramente, eu nem sei a que o nome desse capítulo pode estar se referindo…

– Gina! – Hermione a repreendeu – Falar que não sabe está incluído nas coisas que não podemos falar!

– Por que nos faz ver que você não estava presente e não tomou conhecimento do que quer que tenha atormentado a sua mãe. – Tiago disse, pensativo – Então não deve ter sido nada muito grave…

– Vocês não deviam tirar conclusões assim. – Hermione disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, frustrada.

– Não fique irritada, Mione. – Rony disse, apertando o ombro dela com carinho – Não é como se realmente fizesse muito diferença nesse caso. Eles apenas descobriram que Gina não sabe sobre o que atormentou mamãe… 

– E você não vai falar mais nada. – Hermione disse, categórica, antes de fazer sinal para Neville começar o capítulo.

 

**A inesperada partida de Dumbledore pegou Harry completamente de surpresa. O garoto continuou sentado na cadeira equipada com correntes, debatendo-se com os seus sentimentos, que mesclavam choque e alívio. Os juízes foram se levantando, conversando entre si, recolhendo seus documentos e guardando-os. Harry ficou em pé. Ninguém parecia estar lhe prestando a mínima atenção, a não ser a bruxa bufonídea à direita de Fudge, que agora passara a contemplá-lo em vez de a Dumbledore.**

 

– É muito cedo para não gostar dessa mulher? – Remo perguntou, remexendo-se desconfortável – Não sei se é o modo como ela é descrita no livro…

– Ou o fato dela ter votado contra Harry… – Sirius o interrompeu.

– Ou o fato de Neville ter deixado escapar que a conhece também… – Tiago concordou, enfaticamente.

– Mas alguma coisa nela me passa uma péssima impressão. – Remo concluiu, virando-se para Gina em tom de interrogação.

– Não vou deixar mais nada escapar. – Gina disse, encolhendo os ombros – Acho que se eu abrir a boca de novo Hermione vai fechá-la com um feitiço adesivo permanente…

– Vou mesmo. – Hermione bufou – E vocês não deviam ficar tentando tirar informações de Gina.

– Mas ela, Neville e Rony sempre acabam deixando alguma coisa escapar se nós perguntarmos do jeito certo. – Tiago disse, com uma expressão de inocência simulada.

Hermione apenas bufou mais uma vez antes de indicar que Neville devia continuar lendo.

 

**Sem lhe fazer caso, o garoto tentou chamar a atenção de Fudge ou de Madame Bones, querendo perguntar se estava dispensado, mas Fudge parecia muito decidido a não ligar para Harry, e Madame Bones estava ocupada com sua maleta, então ele deu alguns passos hesitantes em direção à saída e, ao ver que ninguém o mandava voltar, começou a andar bem depressa.**

 

– A audiência acabou, é claro que você pode ir embora! – Tiago disse, revirando os olhos – E se Dumbledore tivesse o mínimo de consideração por tudo o que você passou, ele teria pelo menos te acompanhado para fora da Corte…

– Então você está de volta no seu humor contra Dumbledore? – Lily murmurou para Tiago, com carinho – É difícil de acompanhar quando parece que você muda de opinião em relação ao diretor toda hora…

– Não mudo de opinião. – Tiago murmurou de volta – Apenas não gosto de algumas atitudes dele…

– E admira outras. – Lily murmurou, com um sorriso condescendente.

– Ele é humano, tem lados bons e ruins… – Tiago deu de ombros – Todo mundo tem.

 

**Deu os últimos passos quase correndo, abriu a porta com violência e quase colidiu com o Sr. Weasley, que estava parado ali, com o rosto pálido e apreensivo.**

**— Dumbledore não disse...**

**— Inocente — disse Harry puxando a porta atrás de si — de todas as acusações!**

**Abrindo um largo sorriso, o Sr. Weasley agarrou-o pelos ombros.**

**— Harry, é maravilhoso! Bom, é claro que eles não poderiam ter considerado você culpado, não com as provas que tinham, mas, mesmo assim, não posso fingir que não me senti...**

 

– É claro que ele se sentiu apreensivo. – Remo disse, acenando com a cabeça, compreensivo – Do jeito que o ministério está decadente… 

– Fudge realmente conseguiu levar o nosso governo para o fundo do poço. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça em desagrado – O ministério sempre foi corrupto, mas acho que nunca chegamos tão longe nesse sentido… Uma audiência disciplinar transformada em um julgamento na Suprema Corte onde um ministro da magia está perseguindo e maldizendo um garoto de 15 anos que antes ele considerava um herói… 

– Patético. – Tiago concordou, revirando os olhos.

 

**Mas o Sr. Weasley parou de falar, porque a porta do tribunal se abriu. Os juízes começaram a sair.**

**— Pelas barbas de Merlim! — exclamou, admirado, puxando Harry de lado para deixar os juízes passarem. — Você foi julgado por um tribunal completo?**

**— Acho que sim — disse Harry em voz baixa.**

**Um ou dois bruxos cumprimentaram Harry, com a cabeça, ao passar e alguns, inclusive Madame Bones, disseram “Bom dia, Arthur”, mas a maioria desviou o olhar.**

 

– Da para ver claramente que Fudge não conseguiu intoxicar todo o ministério com sua campanha anti-Harry. – Tiago disse, satisfeito – É bom saber que ainda há pessoas que usam a cabeça no nosso governo…

– É uma pena que não possamos dizer que nosso ministro é uma dessas pessoas. – Frank disse, irônico.

– Fudge nunca foi conhecido por usar a cabeça, não é? – Sirius disse, com uma risadinha maldosa – Ele sempre achou que a cabeça era apenas um lugar conveniente para apoiar aquele chapéu ridículo que ele usa!

 

**Cornélio Fudge e a bruxa bufonídea foram quase os últimos a deixar a masmorra. Fudge agiu como se o Sr. Weasley e Harry fizessem parte da parede, mas outra vez a bruxa, ao passar, encarou o garoto quase como se o avaliasse. O último a sair foi Percy. A exemplo de Fudge, ele ignorou completamente o pai e Harry; passou direto, sobraçando um grande rolo de pergaminho e um punhado de penas sobressalentes, as costas empertigadas e o nariz empinado.**

 

– É muita petulância dele ignorar o papai desse jeito! – Gina exclamou, exaltada, recebendo violentos acenos de concordância de Rony – Ele devia estar se sentindo muito importante fazendo parte dessa audiência ridícula e seguindo o chefe ridículo dele! 

– Ele vai se arrepender. – Sirius disse, categórico – E muito.

– Tenho certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde Voldemort vai dar as caras, – Tiago disse – E quando isso acontecer Fudge e todos que acreditaram nele vão ver quão idiotas eles foram.

– Especialmente Percy, que não ouviu a própria família. – Alice não conseguiu deixar de concordar.

 

**As linhas ao redor da boca do Sr. Weasley se contraíram ligeiramente, mas ele não deu nenhuma outra mostra de ter visto seu terceiro filho.**

**— Vou levá-lo direto para casa, assim, você pode contar aos outros as boas notícias — disse ele, fazendo sinal a Harry para prosseguirem no momento em que os calcanhares de Percy desapareceram na escada para o nível nove. — Vou acompanhá-lo, a caminho daquele banheiro público em Bethnal Green. Vamos...**

**— Então, que é que o senhor vai ter de fazer com relação àquele banheiro? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo.**

**De repente tudo lhe parecia cinco vezes mais engraçado do que o normal. Começava a penetrar na sua cabeça a ideia de que fora inocentado, ia voltar a Hogwarts.**

**— Ah, é um antifeitiço bastante simples — disse o Sr. Weasley ao subirem as escadas — mas não é tanto o problema de consertar o estrago, é mais a atitude que está por trás desse vandalismo. Alguns bruxos podem achar engraçado armar arapucas para trouxas, mas isso é uma manifestação de algo mais profundo e perverso, e na minha opinião...**

 

– Bruxos que acham esse tipo de atitude engraçada são os mesmo bruxos que acham divertido torturar uma família de trouxas na frente de todo mundo. – Lily disse, lembrando-se com desagrado da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, no livro anterior – São pessoas realmente doentes…

– Deviam existir mais leis para punir as pessoas que agem desse modo e tratam os trouxas como animais de circo. – Tiago disse, concordando enfaticamente – Mas pessoas com bolsos fundos sempre conseguem fazer o ministério descartar essas leis.

– Poder e influência são o que move o mundo. – Sirius disse, resignado – E meu pai sempre diz que dinheiro é a forma mais simples de poder.

– Isso é repugnante! – Lily exclamou, irritada – Só porque os puro-sangue tem dinheiro e influência dentro do ministério as leis de proteção aos trouxas não são levadas a sério!

– Infelizmente é como nosso mundo funciona. – Tiago suspirou, conformado – As coisas não vão mudar até que um ministro honesto e que realmente se importe com a causa seja eleito… E pelo visto isso não vai acontecer tão cedo.

– E você vai apenas se conformar com isso? – Lily perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, autoritária.

– Claro que não! – Tiago disse, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição – Mas por hora não há nada que possamos fazer… 

– Tiago não se conforma com nada, sabe? – Sirius disse, chamando a atenção de Lily – Quando descobrimos sobre o probleminha peludo de Remo, Tiago foi o primeiro a dizer que precisávamos fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo. – completou, trocando um sorriso com Tiago e Remo.

– Apenas não conseguia ver meu amigo sofrendo tanto. – Tiago encolheu os ombros, com humildade.

 

**O bruxo não continuou a frase. Tinham acabado de chegar ao corredor do nível nove, e Cornélio Fudge estava parado a uma pequena distância, conversando em voz baixa com um homem alto de cabelos louros e lisos, e um rosto pontudo e pálido.**

**O segundo homem se virou ao som dos passos dos recém-chegados. Também interrompeu o que ia dizendo, seus frios olhos cinzentos se estreitaram e se fixaram no rosto de Harry.**

**— Ora, ora, ora... o Potter Patrono — exclamou Lúcio Malfoy com frieza.**

 

– O chefe dele deve ter mandado ele até a Corte para saber como a audiência de Harry foi. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça – Duvido muito que ele tenha tempo para assuntos pessoais agora que Voldemort voltou à ativa.

–  Quem quer que mandou os dementadores atrás de Harry teria ajudado muito à causa se Harry tivesse sido expulso. – Remo disse, pensativo – Seria mesmo muito mais fácil para Voldemort capturar Harry…

– Que bom que não temos que nos preocupar com isso. – Lily suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

– Depois do que aconteceu no final do ano anterior? – Tiago perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas para Lily – Se Voldemort conseguiu quando nem ao menos tinha um corpo, o que o impede de conseguir agora?

– Agora Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort voltou, ele está mais preparado… Não é? – Lily perguntou, insegura.

– Dumbledore sabia que alguém estava tentando pegar Harry no ano anterior. – Sirius disse, duvidoso – E isso não mudou nada…

 

**Harry se sentiu sem fôlego, como se tivesse acabado de penetrar em uma coisa sólida. A última vez que vira aqueles olhos cinzentos e frios fora pelas fendas do capuz de um Comensal da Morte, e a última vez que ouvira a voz daquele homem ele fazia caçoadas em um cemitério escuro enquanto Lord Voldemort o torturava. Harry não conseguia acreditar que Lúcio Malfoy tivesse coragem de encará-lo; não conseguia acreditar que estivesse ali no Ministério da Magia, ou que Cornélio Fudge estivesse conversando com ele, pois Harry contara ao ministro havia poucas semanas que Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte.**

 

– Lúcio tem coragem de encará-lo porque isso é o que ele faz de melhor, – Sirius deu de ombros – enganar as pessoas, convencê-las de que ele é uma pessoa completamente diferente de quem ele realmente é…

– Por isso os Malfoy são tão influentes. – Tiago disse, acenando em concordância – Eles aprendem a ludibriar e manipular os outros desde pequenos.

– Quanto a Fudge, – Remo disse, virando-se para Harry – ele está convencido de que tudo o que sai da sua boca é mentira… Ele é tão cego por poder que acabou cego para o resto do mundo também… Digno de pena.

– Eu não tenho pena nenhuma. – Frank disse, resoluto – Se ele é estúpido a ponto de pensar que Dumbledore e Harry fariam tudo isso apenas para ludibriá-lo, ele não merece nossa pena.

 

**— O ministro estava justamente me contando a sorte que você teve, Potter — disse o Sr. Malfoy com sua voz arrastada. — É surpreendente como você consegue se livrar de apertos tão extremos... na verdade, parece até um ofídio.**

**O Sr. Weasley apertou o ombro de Harry, alertando-o.**

**— É — disse Harry — sou bom em fugas.**

 

– O impressionante é que, mesmo com você e Lúcio fazendo referências óbvias ao último encontro de vocês, tenho certeza de que Fudge não vai perceber nada de estranho… – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, resignado – Ele é mesmo um tapado.

 

**Lúcio Malfoy ergueu os olhos para o rosto do Sr. Weasley.**

**— E Arthur Weasley também! Que é que você está fazendo aqui, Arthur?**

**— Trabalho aqui — respondeu ele secamente.**

**— Não aqui, com certeza? — admirou-se o Sr. Malfoy, erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando em direção à porta, por cima do ombro do Sr. Weasley. — Pensei que sua sala fosse no segundo andar... você não faz alguma coisa que envolve furtar artefatos de trouxas e enfeitiçá-los?**

 

Rony e Gina grunhiram em uníssono. 

 

**— Não — retorquiu o Sr. Weasley, os dedos agora furando o ombro de Harry.**

**— Mas o que é que o senhor está fazendo aqui, afinal? — perguntou Harry a Lúcio Malfoy.**

**— Acho que os meus assuntos particulares com o ministro não são da sua conta, Potter — disse Malfoy alisando a frente das vestes. Harry ouviu distintamente o tilintar suave como o de um bolso cheio de ouro.**

 

– Então ele apenas dá dinheiro para o ministro e tem todos os seus desejos atendidos? – Lily perguntou, com aversão – É tão simples assim?

– Se você souber como agir e como apresentar a oferta, sim. – Sirius respondeu sem pestanejar – Minha família vem aperfeiçoando a técnica de compra de ministros há anos… 

– Quando eu descobri que era uma bruxa eu fiquei tão feliz… – Lily suspirou pesadamente – Achei que o mundo mágico era um lugar perfeito onde todos viveríamos felizes para sempre como nos contos de fadas… 

– Sinto muito. – Tiago disse, encolhendo os ombros sem jeito – Nenhuma sociedade é perfeita. Nenhum governo é isento de corrupção… 

– Eu sei… – Lily murmurou – Descobri que o mundo mágico não era perfeito assim que me chamaram de sangue-ruim pela primeira vez… – completou, olhando de soslaio para Severo.

 

**— Francamente, só porque você é o garoto favorito de Dumbledore, não deve esperar a mesma indulgência dos demais... vamos à sua sala, então, ministro?**

**— Certamente — respondeu Fudge, dando as costas para Harry e o Sr. Weasley. — Por aqui, Lúcio.**

**Eles se afastaram juntos, falando em voz baixa. O Sr. Weasley não soltou o ombro de Harry até que os bruxos tivessem entrado no elevador.**

**— Por que é que ele não estava esperando à porta do escritório de Fudge, se tinham negócios a resolver? — explodiu Harry furioso. — Que é que ele estava fazendo aqui embaixo?**

**— Tentando entrar no tribunal sem ser visto, se quer minha opinião — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, parecendo extremamente agitado e espiando por cima do ombro como se quisesse se certificar de que ninguém o ouvia. — Tentando descobrir se você tinha ou não sido expulso. Vou deixar um bilhete para Dumbledore quando passarmos em casa; ele precisa saber que Malfoy esteve conversando com Fudge outra vez.**

 

– Pelo visto esse é um evento recorrente. – Remo disse, pensativo – Fudge deve estar tendo muitas reuniões de negócios com Lúcio… Voldemort deve estar tentando conseguir alguma coisa do ministério.

– Talvez ele esteja tentando comprar a tal da arma. – Sirius disse, de repente – Se a arma realmente está no ministério como nós pensamos que está… Voldemort deve ter mandado Lúcio para tentar comprá-la do ministro de alguma forma… Ou pelo menos comprar o acesso a ela.

– É possível. – Tiago disse, coçando a cabeça, interessado – Se é uma informação, como Snape sugeriu, eles podem estar tentando convencer o ministro monetariamente… Muito mais simples do que invadir o ministério de algum jeito… E não estragaria o plano de Voldemort de continuar escondido.

– Sabemos que os Malfoy tem dinheiro o bastante para isso. – Sirius afirmou – Resta saber se é o tipo de coisa que o ministro consegue dar a ele ou não. Existem partes do ministério onde nem o ministro consegue entrar…

– Que partes? – Alice perguntou, espantada – Achei que o ministro era quem mandava em tudo.

– Quase tudo. – Tiago disse, com um aceno displicente – Os inomináveis, por exemplo, não atendem ao ministro… Nem mesmo o ministro pode entrar em algumas partes do departamento de mistérios.

– Mas você não acha que a tal arma pode estar no departamento de mistérios, não é? – Lily perguntou, apreensiva.

– Talvez seja algo que eles estão estudando ou desenvolvendo. – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas eu concordo com Snape, o mais provável é que seja algum tipo de informação…

– Essa arma ainda vai nos dar muita dor de cabeça. – Sirius bufou, resignado.

 

**— Que negócios particulares eles podem ter a tratar?**

**— Ouro, imagino — respondeu o Sr. Weasley, zangado. — Malfoy há anos faz doações generosas para todo tipo de coisa... ajuda-o a travar amizade com as pessoas certas... depois pode pedir favores... atrasar leis que não quer que sejam aprovadas... ah, ele é muito bem relacionado, esse Lúcio Malfoy.**

 

– Ser bem relacionado e influente é a profissão dele. – Sirius murmurou.

 

**O elevador chegou; estava vazio, exceto por um bando de memorandos que esvoaçaram em volta da cabeça do Sr. Weasley quando ele apertou o botão para o Átrio e as portas se fecharam. Ele afastou-os, irritado.**

**— Sr. Weasley — disse Harry lentamente — se Fudge está se encontrando com Comensais da Morte como Malfoy, se está conversando com eles a sós, como vamos saber se não lançaram a Maldição Imperius sobre o ministro?**

**— Não pense que isso não tenha nos ocorrido, Harry — disse o Sr. Weasley em voz baixa. — Mas Dumbledore acha que, no momento, Fudge está agindo por conta própria, o que, como diz Dumbledore, não é muito consolo. É melhor não falarmos mais nisso, por enquanto.**

 

– No caso de Fudge, estar sob a Maldição Imperius sob o comando de Voldemort, seria praticamente uma evolução em seu nível de inteligência. – Frank disse, maldosamente.

– Se fosse o caso ele não teria ficado tão perturbado durante a audiência… – Tiago disse, depois de rir das palavras de Frank – Não teria cometido tantos erros idiotas.

 

**As portas se abriram e eles desembarcaram no Átrio quase deserto. Érico, o bruxo-segurança, estava outra vez escondido atrás do Profeta Diário. Já haviam passado direto pela fonte de ouro quando Harry se lembrou.**

**— Espere... — pediu ao Sr. Weasley e, tirando a bolsa de dinheiro do bolso, voltou à fonte.**

**Ergueu os olhos para o rosto bonito do bruxo, mas, assim de perto, Harry achou-o fraco e tolo. O sorriso da bruxa era insosso como o de uma candidata a miss, e, pelo que o garoto conhecia de duendes e centauros, era pouco provável que fossem surpreendidos olhando tão idiotamente para um ser humano. Somente a atitude de abjeto servilismo do elfo doméstico lhe pareceu convincente. Sorrindo, ao pensar no que Hermione diria se visse a estátua do elfo, Harry virou a bolsa de dinheiro de boca para baixo e despejou não apenas dez galeões, mas todo o seu conteúdo na fonte.**

 

– A fonte inteira é ridícula. – Hermione afirmou, categórica – Nem vou falar da parte em que a atitude do duende e do centauro são completamente fora da realidade… Mas colocar o bruxo como superior à bruxa também é extremamente ofensivo…

– Agora você vai defender as bruxas também? – Rony perguntou – Você não acha que tem causas demais nas mãos?

– Boas causas nunca são causas demais. – Hermione garantiu a ele – Na verdade o mundo bruxo é muito menos machista que o mundo trouxa… É só essa fonte que é completamente provinciana.

– É como nós dissemos, – Sirius deu de ombros – a fonte é a mesma há anos… E o único com o poder de mudá-la é o ministro, com o objetivo de refletir sua filosofia de governo.

– Foi Bagnold quem assumiu o governo depois de Minchum, não é? – Tiago perguntou a Hermione – Apareceu em um dos últimos capítulos que lemos…

– Isso mesmo. – Hermione confirmou, desconfiada.

– E ela continuou no governo depois… – Tiago hesitou – Depois que Voldemort foi derrotado pela primeira vez? 

– Ela ficou dez anos no poder. – Hermione respondeu – Ela deixou o cargo um ano antes de entrarmos em Hogwarts.

– Então não consigo entender porque ela não mudou essa fonte estúpida… – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Porque ela estava ocupada festejando e comemorando a queda de Voldemort. – Gina afirmou – Segundo papai Bagnold foi a ministra que promoveu mais festas e eventos beneficentes no ministério… 

– Minha avó diz que no início ela participava desses eventos. – Neville disse, concordando com Gina – Porque o ministério sempre dizia que estava angariando fundos para as vítimas da guerra e tudo mais… Mas quando as coisas continuaram exatamente as mesmas para… Para vocês… – Neville disse, virando a cabeça de Frank para Alice – Ela parou de ir nessas festas e começou a me dizer que era tudo enganação…

Frank e Alice trocaram um olhar triste com Neville, antes dele respirar fundo e voltar a ler.

 

**— Eu sabia! — berrou Rony dando socos no ar. — Você sempre consegue se safar!**

**— Eles tinham de inocentar você — disse Hermione, que parecera que ia desmaiar de ansiedade quando Harry entrou na cozinha, e agora levava a mão trêmula aos olhos — não tinham um caso contra você, nenhum.**

**— Mas vocês todos parecem bem aliviados, considerando que já sabiam que eu ia me livrar das acusações — disse Harry sorrindo.**

 

– Não podemos realmente culpá-los… – Remo disse, com um sorriso carinhoso para Gina, Rony e Hermione – Apesar de saberem que você é inocente e tudo mais, eles também ouviram as injustiças que foram cometidas contra Dumbledore…

– Do mesmo jeito que Dumbledore foi expulso da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos sem motivos, eles poderiam dar um jeito de te expulsar sem motivos. – Hermione justificou – Nós sabíamos que eles não tinham base legal para isso… Mas eles não estavam realmente agindo corretamente.

– A sorte de Harry foi Fudge não ter conseguido contaminar a Suprema Corte inteira. – Tiago disse, concordando com Hermione enfaticamente – Algumas pessoas ainda tem capacidade de pensar por elas mesmas… Enquanto for assim, nosso mundo tem salvação.

 

**A Sra. Weasley enxugou o rosto no avental, e Fred, Jorge e Gina executaram uma espécie de dança de guerra, cantando: “Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu...”**

 

– Precisávamos comemorar! – Gina disse, com um meio sorriso – E antes de Harry voltar estávamos afogados em tensão… 

– Mamãe não parava quieta. – Rony disse, acenando em concordância – Ela parecia querer fazer tudo e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia fazer nada…

– E vocês dois, – Hermione disse, indicando Remo e Sirius com a cabeça – passaram o tempo todo sentados na mesa da cozinha, em silêncio, trocando olhares misteriosos… 

– Vocês dois não estavam muito melhor. – Gina afirmou, indicando Rony e Hermione – Rony não parava de comer, e Hermione não parava de reclamar que Rony não parava de comer… 

– Cada um de nós tem um jeito diferente de lidar com a tensão. – Rony disse, corando.

– Fred, Jorge e eu lidamos com a tensão sendo ainda mais expansivos do que o normal. – Gina deu de ombros.

– Na verdade essa é a forma como vocês agiram depois da tensão. – Hermione disse, pensativa – Enquanto estávamos esperando Fred e Jorge estavam no quarto deles e você estava sentada na cozinha tentando se distrair brincando com Bichento… Vocês só ficaram mais efusivos depois que Harry voltou.

 

**— Chega! Sosseguem! — gritou o Sr. Weasley, embora sorrisse. — Escute aqui, Sirius, Lúcio Malfoy estava no Ministério.**

**— Quê? — exclamou Sirius ríspido.**

**“Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu...”**

**— Quietos, vocês três! Nós o vimos conversando com Fudge no nível nove, depois foram juntos para a sala de Fudge. Dumbledore precisa saber disso.**

**— Com certeza. Vamos contar a ele, não se preocupe.**

**— Bem, é melhor eu ir andando, tem um vaso sanitário vomitando em Bethnal Green à minha espera. Molly, vou chegar tarde, precisarei cobrir a ausência de Tonks, mas o Kingsley talvez venha jantar…**

**“Ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu, ele conseguiu...”**

**— Agora chega... Fred... Jorge... Gina — disse a Sra. Weasley, quando o marido deixou a cozinha. — Harry, querido, venha se sentar, almoce alguma coisa, você quase não comeu no café da manhã.**

**Rony e Hermione se sentaram à frente do amigo, parecendo mais felizes do que nos dias que sucederam à chegada dele ao largo Grimmauld, e o alívio eufórico que Harry sentira, um pouco afetado pelo encontro com Lúcio Malfoy, tornou a crescer. A casa sombria parecia de repente mais calorosa e mais hospitaleira; até Monstro pareceu menos feio quando meteu seu nariz trombudo na cozinha para investigar a razão de todo aquele barulho.**

 

– É claro que estávamos mais felizes! – Hermione disse, categórica – No dia em que você chegou, não sabíamos se você iria para a escola conosco… Ou se algo ainda pior poderia acontecer… Estávamos aliviados.

 

**— É claro que uma vez que Dumbledore apareceu em sua defesa, não havia jeito de condenarem você — disse Rony, feliz, agora servindo enormes colheradas de purê de batatas nos pratos de todos.**

**— É, ele virou a corte a meu favor — disse Harry. Achou, porém, que ia parecer muita ingratidão, para não dizer infantilidade, comentar: “Mas eu gostaria que ele tivesse falado comigo. Ou pelo menos olhado para mim.”**

 

– Não é ingratidão da sua parte pensar isso. – Lily afirmou, apertando a mão de Harry com carinho – Dumbledore realmente está agindo de forma distante e fria… Não combina em nada com como ele te tratou nos anos anteriores…

– E ele pode até ter as razões dele para manter a distância, – Tiago concordou, lentamente – mas ele está lidando com tudo isso de uma maneira um bocado desconsiderável… Ele podia pelo menos explicar o que está acontecendo e os motivos dele!

– Ele pode estar com medo de explicar para o Harry e acabar explicando qualquer coisa para Voldemort também. – Frank disse, de repente – Se ele realmente não quer se aproximar do Harry por medo da ligação ser de mão dupla…

– Talvez valesse o risco. – Tiago disse, jogando os braços para cima, exasperado – Garantir que Harry saiba que existe essa possibilidade é mais importante do que manter Voldemort no escuro sobre essa possibilidade… Porque se Harry souber o que está acontecendo, ele pode pelo menos tentar se proteger!

– Mas como ele poderia se proteger de uma coisa dessas? – Alice perguntou, descrente.

– Oclumência, obviamente. – Severo respondeu, sem paciência – Ele devia estar aprendendo oclumência desde a primeira ocorrência de conexão mental involuntária.

– Exatamente! – Tiago concordou, enfático, espantando Severo um pouco – Dumbledore devia ter começado a ensinar oclumência para Harry desde o início! Desde a primeira vez em que ele desconfiou da conexão!

 

**Ao pensar nisso, sua cicatriz ardeu com tanta intensidade que ele levou depressa a mão à testa.**

**— Que foi? — perguntou Hermione, assustada.**

**— Cicatriz — murmurou Harry. — Mas não é nada... acontece o tempo todo agora...**

**Nenhum dos outros reparara em nada; todos agora se serviam e se regozijavam que Harry tivesse escapado por um triz; Fred, Jorge e Gina ainda cantavam, Hermione demonstrava uma certa ansiedade, mas, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Rony falou alegremente:**

**— Aposto como Dumbledore vai aparecer hoje à noite para festejar com a gente, sabe?**

**— Não acho que ele vá poder, Rony — disse a Sra. Weasley, pousando uma enorme travessa de galinha assada à frente de Harry. — Ele está realmente muito ocupado no momento.**

**“ELE CONSEGUIU, ELE CONSEGUIU, ELE CONSEGUIU...”**

**— CALEM A BOCA! — berrou a Sra. Weasley.**

 

– Sim, muito ocupado. – Sirius bufou – Fazendo tudo o possível para evitar Harry!

 

**Nos dias que se seguiram Harry não pôde deixar de reparar que havia uma pessoa no largo Grimmauld, número doze, que não parecia muito feliz com a sua volta a Hogwarts. Sirius encenara uma grande demonstração de felicidade logo que recebeu a notícia, apertou a mão de Harry e deu grandes sorrisos como todos os outros. Mas, não demorou muito, foi ficando mais triste e mais carrancudo do que antes, falando menos com as pessoas, até mesmo com Harry, e passando cada vez mais tempo trancado no quarto da mãe com Bicuço.**

 

– Não acho que realmente tenha a ver com você voltar para Hogwarts sabe, – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar significativo com Sirius – é a casa... 

– Harry vai poder ir para Hogwarts, eu vou ficar preso naquela casa... – Sirius disse, com um suspiro pesado.

– Tenho certeza de que tudo o que o Sirius do futuro gostaria era poder sair da casa e ir para Hogwarts também... – Tiago continuou, baixando os ombros, resignado – Aquele lugar faz muito mal a ele...

– Viver em uma caverna em Hogsmead comendo ratos me parece uma opção muito mais agradável! – Sirius disse, confirmando as palavras de Tiago.

 

**— Pare de se sentir culpado! — disse Hermione com severidade, depois que Harry desabafou seus sentimentos com ela e Rony enquanto faxinavam um armário mofado no terceiro andar, alguns dias mais tarde. — O seu lugar é em Hogwarts, e Sirius sabe disso. Na minha opinião, ele está sendo egoísta.**

 

– Ele não está sendo egoísta! – Tiago disse, para Hermione, de modo ligeiramente agressivo – Você não tem ideia do que ele passou naquela casa! Ninguém devia ser obrigado a viver num lugar que faz tão mal!

– Eu sei... – Hermione disse, levantando as mãos em rendição – Eu não sabia... Mas agora eu sei. Desculpa! – completou, virando-se para Sirius.

– Você não tinha como saber. – Sirius disse, com um aceno de mão displicente.

– Ninguém entende como aquele lugar te faz mal... – Tiago bufou – E ficar preso se sentindo inútil não deve estar ajudando nada… Além disso, Sirius nunca iria querer Harry fora de Hogwarts! É mais fácil Sirius querer ir para Hogwarts junto com Harry para fugir do mausoléu!

 

**— Você está sendo um pouco dura, Hermione — disse Rony, franzindo a testa enquanto tentava retirar um pouco do mofo agarrado em seu dedo — você não gostaria de ficar presa nesta casa sem ter companhia.**

**— Ele vai ter muita companhia! — disse Hermione. — Aqui é a sede da Ordem da Fênix, não é? Ele é que andou aumentando esperanças de que Harry viesse morar aqui.**

 

– E pela primeira vez nós vemos Rony sendo uma pessoa muito mais sensível que Hermione. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça descrente – Estou impressionado.

– Harry viver na casa dos Black com Sirius não faria tanta diferença assim. – Tiago disse, revirando os olhos – O lugar é tóxico. A presença de Harry alegraria Sirius de alguma forma, tenho certeza, mas ele continuaria sentindo o mesmo.

– Eu jurei que nunca voltaria àquele lugar. – Sirius suspirou profundamente – Eu jurei a mim mesmo que nunca deixaria que alguém me prendesse novamente naquela casa...

– Eu sinto muito. – Hermione murmurou, ligeiramente envergonhada – Eu não tinha ideia...

– Não precisa se desculpar comigo, – Sirius dispensou as palavras dela com um aceno de mão displicente – você não falou essas coisas sobre mim, porque nada disso aconteceu na minha vida...

– E se depender de mim não vai acontecer. – Tiago disse, categórico.

 

**— Não acho que seja verdade — disse Harry, torcendo o pano de limpeza. — Ele não quis me dar uma resposta direta quando perguntei se podia.**

**— Ele não queria era aumentar ainda mais as esperanças dele — respondeu Hermione sensatamente. — E é provável que se sentisse um pouco culpado, porque acho que em parte estava realmente desejando que você fosse expulso. Então os dois seriam marginalizados juntos.**

**— Ah, para com isso! — exclamaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo, mas Hermione meramente encolheu os ombros.**

**— Como quiserem. Mas às vezes acho que a mãe de Rony está certa, e Sirius se confunde, sem saber se você é você mesmo ou seu pai, Harry.**

 

– E eu aqui pensando que você era uma pessoa sensata! Eu esperava mais de você! – Remo disse, revirando os olhos para Hermione – Será que você não percebe? A questão não é Sirius achar que Harry é Tiago! Sirius é o padrinho de Harry, quer cuidar dele, protegê-lo, mantê-lo por perto!

– Todo mundo parece se esquecer desse pequeno detalhe. – Tiago concordou entredentes.

– E eu tenho bastante certeza de que eu tenho plena consciência de que meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, não está mais por perto... – Sirius disse, obviamente descontente – Mesmo Harry sendo muito parecido com Tiago… Um nunca poderia substituir o outro.

 

**— Então você acha que ele está meio biruta? — indagou Harry, inflamado.**

**— Não, só acho que passou muito tempo sozinho — respondeu Hermione com simplicidade.**

**Neste ponto da conversa, a Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto por trás dos meninos.**

**— Ainda não acabaram? — perguntou, metendo a cabeça no armário.**

**— Pensei que a senhora estivesse aqui para mandar a gente fazer uma pausa! — disse Rony com amargura. — Sabe quanto mofo nós limpamos desde que chegamos aqui?**

**— Vocês estavam tão dispostos a ajudar a Ordem — respondeu a Sra. Weasley — que tal fazerem a sua parte, deixando a sede decente para podermos viver nela?**

 

– Como se isso fosse possível. – Sirius resmungou, com amargura.

 

**— Estou me sentindo um elfo doméstico — resmungou Rony.**

**— Bem, agora que você conhece a vida horrível que eles levam, quem sabe vai querer participar mais ativamente do F.A.L.E.! — disse Hermione esperançosa, quando a Sra. Weasley saiu e os deixou continuar. — Sabe, talvez não fosse má ideia mostrar às pessoas o horror que é viver limpando as coisas, poderíamos promover o patrocínio de uma faxina da sala comunal da Grifinória, em que toda a renda revertesse para o F.A.L.E.; isso ampliaria a consciência e os fundos do movimento.**

 

– Você realmente acredita que conseguiria convencer alguém a pagar para fazer faxina? – Alice perguntou, encarando Hermione com pena.

– Não custaria nada tentar. – Hermione deu de ombros.

 

**— Vou patrocinar é o seu silêncio a respeito do F.A.L.E. — resmungou Rony irritado, mas somente Harry pôde ouvi-lo.**

 

Hermione virou-se para Rony para encará-lo, irritada.

 

**Harry viu-se devaneando cada vez mais sobre Hogwarts à medida que o fim das férias se aproximava; mal podia esperar para rever Hagrid, jogar Quadribol e até andar pelas hortas a caminho da estufa de Herbologia; já seria uma festa e tanto deixar essa casa poeirenta e mofada, onde metade dos armários continuava trancada e Monstro chiava desaforos, escondido nas sombras quando alguém passava, embora Harry tivesse o cuidado de não comentar nada disso onde Sirius pudesse ouvi-lo.**

 

– Por que não? – Sirius riu amargamente – Não é como se eu não soubesse quão ruim essa casa é… E você nem citou as piores partes!

 

**O fato era que morar na sede do movimento anti-Voldemort não era nem de longe interessante ou excitante como Harry teria esperado que fosse antes de experimentar. Embora os membros da Ordem entrassem e saíssem regularmente, por vezes ficassem para comer, e outras vezes gastassem apenas uns minutinhos conversando aos cochichos, a Sra. Weasley tomava providências para que Harry e os outros estivessem bem longe para não ouvir (fosse com os ouvidos desarmados, fosse armados com as Orelhas Extensíveis) e ninguém, nem mesmo Sirius, parecia achar que Harry precisasse saber nada além do que já ouvira na noite da chegada.**

 

– Eu duvido que alguém além de Dumbledore desconfie que a ligação entre Voldemort e Harry é de mão dupla… – Remo ponderou.

– Gosto de pensar que se meu eu-futuro soubesse disso, ele estaria tentando contar a Harry em todas as oportunidades que tivesse… – Sirius afirmou, trocando um olhar com Tiago – Harry merece saber, para poder se proteger… Eu não acho que eu pensaria diferente em vinte anos… 

 

**No último dia de férias, Harry estava retirando a titica de Edwiges do topo do armário quando Rony entrou no quarto trazendo uns envelopes.**

**— Chegaram as listas de material — anunciou, atirando um dos envelopes para Harry, que estava em cima de uma cadeira.**

 

– No último dia de férias? – Alice perguntou, franzindo a testa – Mas isso é muito em cima da hora…

– Será que o de todas as pessoas teve esse atraso? – Remo perguntou, confuso – Imagine como seria confuso para as famílias trouxas das crianças do primeiro ano terem que se acostumar com a ideia do mundo bruxo existindo e terem que deixar seus filhos virem para Hogwarts em apenas um dia?

– Fora as compras. – Lily concordou – Se meus pais tivessem ficado sabendo que sou uma bruxa na véspera do primeiro dia, eles não teriam me deixado vir… É muito difícil para as famílias trouxas deixarem os filhos irem para um lugar desconhecido… Seria pior sem ter tempo para se acostumar.

– Meus pais demoraram um mês inteiro para se acostumar com a ideia de me mandar para uma escola em outro país onde eles nem poderiam ir. – Hermione afirmou, acenando com a cabeça – Eu já estava matriculada em outra escola… Já tinha até comprado o material e começado a estudar.

– Você já tinha decorado todos os livros da outra escola? – Rony perguntou, com um meio sorriso carinhoso.

– Eles não eram tão interessantes quanto os de Hogwarts. – Hermione disse, com um aceno de mão displicente, e depois completou com um murmúrio – Mas já tinha lido todos.

 

**— Já não era sem tempo, pensei que tivessem esquecido, em geral mandam as listas muito mais cedo...**

**Harry varreu a última titica para dentro de um saco de lixo e atirou-o, por cima da cabeça de Rony, na lixeira a um canto, que o engoliu e soltou um sonoro arroto. Abriu então sua carta. Continha duas folhas de pergaminho: uma era o aviso habitual de que o trimestre começaria em primeiro de setembro; a outra listava os livros de que iria precisar durante o ano letivo.**

**— Somente dois livros novos — comentou ele passando os olhos na lista. — O livro padrão de feitiços, 5ª série, de Miranda Goshawk, e Teoria da defesa em magia, de Wilberto Slinkhard.**

**Craque.**

**Fred e Jorge aparataram bem ao seu lado. O garoto agora já estava tão acostumado com esse hábito dos gêmeos que nem ao menos caiu da cadeira.**

**— Estávamos justamente imaginando quem teria escolhido o livro de Slinkhard — disse Fred em tom de conversa.**

**— Porque isto significa que Dumbledore arranjou um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas — disse Jorge.**

 

– Me pergunto como Dumbledore ainda encontra professores dispostos a ocupar o cargo. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça – É óbvio que o cargo é amaldiçoado!

– Isso é ridículo! – Lily bufou – Tenho certeza de que não é amaldiçoado! Hagrid já conhecia Quirrell como professor antes do ano começar, então ele deve ter sido professor por mais de um ano…

– Ele foi professor de Estudo dos Trouxas por alguns anos, depois ele tirou um ano para viajar ao redor do mundo e ganhar experiência em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Quando ele voltou Dumbledore deu a ele o cargo de professor de Defesa, já que ele já tinha contratado a professora Burbage para o cargo de Estudo dos Trouxas. – Hermione explicou, pacientemente – E ele voltou da viagem no ano em que entramos em Hogwarts, então ficou apenas um ano no cargo…

– E nós nunca tivemos um professor que durou mais do que um ano. – Remo disse, depois de alguns segundos – Em algum momento da história os professores de Defesa duravam mais do que isso… Mas atualmente…

– Mas isso é possível? Amaldiçoar um cargo? Sempre achei apenas fosse possível amaldiçoar objetos e pessoas. Coisas físicas. – Alice perguntou, interessada.

– Nunca realmente estudamos sobre isso... – Tiago deu de ombros – Mas eu apostaria que é possível.

– É possível amaldiçoar qualquer coisa que você pode nomear. – Severo afirmou, chamando a atenção de todos – Você pode nomear um cargo, portanto você pode amaldiçoá-lo.

 

**— E já não era sem tempo — comentou Fred.**

**— Como assim? — perguntou Harry, saltando da cadeira para o lado deles.**

**— Bom, ouvimos, com as Orelhas, mamãe e papai conversando há umas semanas — explicou Fred a Harry — e, pelo que diziam, Dumbledore estava tendo muita dificuldade de encontrar alguém para o cargo este ano.**

**— O que não é nenhuma surpresa, quando a gente se lembra do que aconteceu com os últimos quatro — disse Jorge.**

**— Um foi despedido, um morreu, um teve a memória apagada e um passou nove meses trancado em um malão — disse Harry, contando nos dedos. — É, dá para entender o que você quer dizer.**

 

– Eu pedi demissão, – Remo disse, levantando um braço para chamar a atenção de todos – muito diferente de ser demitido, muito mais digno.

– E você não deveria ter pedido demissão… Você não devia perder seu emprego só porque certas pessoas são rancorosas demais para manter a própria palavra. – Sirius disse, olhando para Severo diretamente, com grande desagrado.

– Mas como o cargo é amaldiçoado, foi melhor eu pedir demissão do que ficar e acabar perdendo o cargo de outra forma… – Remo deu de ombros – Pelo menos a decisão foi minha.

– Uma decisão que você nunca deveria ter sido posto em posição de tomar. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, frustrado – Te expor daquela maneira… – Tiago trincou os dentes e desviou os olhos de Severo, para tentar não se irritar com ele.

Hermione acenou freneticamente para Neville voltar a ler, antes que os ânimos saíssem de controle.

 

**— Que é que há com você, Rony? — indagou Fred.**

**Rony não respondeu. Harry virou a cabeça. Seu amigo estava muito quieto, com a boca meio aberta, olhando para a carta de Hogwarts.**

**— Qual é o problema? — perguntou Fred impaciente, dando a volta para espiar o pergaminho por cima do ombro do irmão.**

**A boca de Fred escancarou-se também.**

**— Monitor? — exclamou, olhando incrédulo para a carta. — Monitor?**

**Jorge deu um pulo à frente, puxou a carta da mão de Rony e virou-a de cabeça para baixo. Harry viu uma coisa vermelha e dourada cair na palma da mão de Jorge.**

**— Nem pensar — disse Jorge em voz baixa.**

**— Houve um engano — disse Fred, arrebatando a carta da mão de Rony e segurando-a contra a luz, como se procurasse a marca-d'água. — Ninguém com o juízo perfeito nomearia Rony monitor.**

 

– Nunca imaginei que um de vocês dois se tornaria monitor... – Sirius disse, olhando de Rony para Harry com atenção – Hermione, é claro, mas não um de vocês!

– Eu esperava que Neville recebesse... – Alice suspirou, virando-se para Neville e encolhendo um ombro.

– Ninguém me obedeceria. – Neville deu de ombros, sem se importar muito – Eu não saberia impor autoridade.

– E Rony saberia? – Gina perguntou, com uma risadinha irônica.

– Não diga isso. – Harry disse, encarando Gina – Rony se saiu muito bem como monitor. – completou, sentindo-se mal pelo que sabia que estava por vir.

– Harry! – Hermione exclamou, exaltada – Você não pode falar isso!

– Não é como se eu revelasse alguma coisa! – Harry respondeu, exasperado – Só disse que meu amigo foi um bom monitor, nada revelador, não é?

– Sem saber o que aconteceu durante o ano não posso supor nada. – Tiago concordou com Harry, sem esconder uma risada.

– Talvez tenha sido algo parecido com o que aconteceu comigo. – Remo disse, rindo – Virei monitor porque Dumbledore e McGonagall pensavam que eu conseguiria controlar meus amigos...

– E é claro que você falhou miseravelmente. – Sirius disse, com um grande sorriso.

– Acho que o que eles estão tentando dizer é: parabéns Rony! – Lily disse, com um sorriso carinhoso.

 

**As cabeças dos gêmeos se viraram ao mesmo tempo, e juntos encararam Harry.**

**— Achamos que só poderia ser você! — disse Fred num tom que sugeria que Harry os havia enganado.**

**— Achamos que Dumbledore teria de escolher você! — exclamou Jorge indignado.**

**— Depois de vencer o Tribruxo e tudo o mais — disse Fred.**

**— Suponho que toda essa história de loucura deve ter contado pontos contra ele — comentou Jorge para Fred.**

**— É — concordou Fred lentamente. — É, você criou muita confusão, cara. Bem, pelo menos um de vocês entendeu as prioridades deles corretamente.**

**E, aproximando-se de Harry, deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas, ao mesmo tempo que lançava a Rony um olhar fulminante.**

 

– McGonagall nunca daria o distintivo para Harry! – Tiago disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Harry vem burlando regras desde o primeiro ano!

– Com Rony e Hermione. – Sirius disse, encarando os três com atenção – É claro que Hermione compensa isso sendo a melhor aluna da turma, mas Rony e Harry nem ao menos se esforçam para compensar as transgressões!

– Nós só transgredimos regras para salvar todo mundo de Voldemort! – Rony disse, em tom de justificativa.

– E todo mundo acha que vocês poderiam obter os mesmos resultados de outras maneiras... Ou que vocês poderiam deixar isso para os adultos. – Remo deu de ombros.

– Nós tentamos isso. – Harry afirmou – Várias vezes… Mas não obtivemos resultados…

 

**— Monitor... Roniquinho, o Monitor.**

**— Ah, mamãe vai dar náuseas — gemeu Jorge, atirando o distintivo de volta a Rony como se quisesse evitar contaminação.**

**Rony, que ainda não dissera uma palavra, apanhou o distintivo, contemplou-o por um momento, então estendeu-o, calado, para Harry, como se pedisse uma confirmação de que era autêntico.**

 

– Eu acho que estava esperando sua aprovação… – Rony disse, trocando um olhar significativo com Harry – Você não tinha dito nada até aquele momento… E eu não sabia o que pensar… Se você pensaria como Fred e Jorge… 

Harry não respondeu, estava constrangido pelo que sabia que havia pensado na época, que com certeza apareceria no livro em seguida. Saber que Rony precisava tanto de sua aprovação só piorava as coisas.

 

**Harry o recebeu. Havia um grande “M” sobreposto ao leão de Grifinória. Vira um distintivo exatamente igual no peito de Percy em seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts.**

**A porta se abriu com estrondo. Hermione entrou correndo no quarto, as bochechas vermelhas e os cabelos esvoaçando. Trazia um envelope na mão.**

**— Você... você recebeu...?**

**Ela viu o distintivo na mão de Harry e soltou um grito agudo.**

**— Eu sabia! — exclamou, excitada, brandindo a carta na mão. — Eu também, Harry, eu também!**

**— Não — apressou-se Harry a dizer, devolvendo o distintivo a Rony. — Foi o Rony e não eu.**

**— É... o quê?**

**— Rony é o monitor e não eu — explicou Harry**

**— Rony? — admirou-se Hermione, de queixo caído. — Mas... você tem certeza? Quero dizer...**

 

– Acho que ninguém se surpreendeu por você ter sido escolhida monitora. – Remo disse, virando-se para Hermione – Era simplesmente a escolha mais óbvia.

Hermione olhou para Rony e corou.

– Isso não foi nada agradável na época. – Rony disse, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

– Eu não quis te subestimar… – Hermione justificou, constrangida – Mas o distintivo estava na mão de Harry… E depois de tudo o que aconteceu, pensei que Dumbledore faria de Harry monitor para mostrar para todo mundo que confia nele e tudo mais…

– É uma teoria interessante. – Remo disse, levantando a sobrancelha para Hermione – Mas ainda assim, não acho que Dumbledore colocaria tantas responsabilidades em cima de Harry nesse momento…

– Eu gostaria que Harry fosse monitor, mas também acho que Harry já passou por muitas coisas ao longo dos anos e merecia um ano um pouco mais calmo, ainda mais com os N.O.M.’s… – Lily disse, observando Harry de soslaio.

 

**A garota ficou muito vermelha quando Rony se virou para ela com uma expressão de desafio no rosto.**

**— É o meu nome que está na carta.**

**— Eu... — começou Hermione totalmente perplexa. — Eu... bem... uau! Parabéns, Rony. É realmente...**

**— Inesperado — concluiu Jorge, confirmando com a cabeça.**

**— Não — disse Hermione, ficando mais vermelha que nunca — não, não é que... Rony fez montes de... ele realmente...**

**A porta às costas dos garotos se abriu um pouco mais e a Sra. Weasley entrou de marcha a ré no quarto, trazendo uma pilha de vestes recém-lavadas.**

 

– Mamãe te salvou de ter que completar o que estava dizendo… – Gina disse, rindo do constrangimento de Hermione.

– Eu ia dizer que Rony quebrou muitas regras… – Hermione bufou, cruzando os braços sobre os peito.

– Tantas quanto você. – Rony respondeu, categórico – Um pouco menos que Harry… Por que é tão estranho assim que tenham me escolhido? Por que todo mundo acha que deveria ser Harry?

– Eu não acho! – Sirius e Tiago afirmaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Harry não precisa da chateação que é ser monitor. – Remo confirmou – E eu digo isso por experiência própria.

– Eu gostei de ser monitora... – Lily confessou – Mas também acho que são coisas demais para fazer… Ainda mais com tudo o que está acontecendo.

 

**— Gina me disse que as listas de material afinal chegaram — disse ela, vendo todos aqueles envelopes ao se dirigir à cama onde começou a separar as vestes em duas pilhas. — Se vocês me entregarem as listas, irei até o Beco Diagonal hoje à tarde e comprarei tudo, enquanto vocês fazem as malas. Rony, terei de comprar mais pijamas para você, estes estão no mínimo quinze centímetros mais curtos do que deveriam. Não consigo acreditar como você está crescendo tão depressa... que cor você gostaria?**

**— Compre vermelho e dourado para combinar com o distintivo — disse Jorge, rindo.**

**— Combinar com o quê? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley, distraída, enrolando um par de meias castanho-avermelhadas e depositando-as na pilha de Rony.**

**— O distintivo dele — repetiu Fred, com ar de quem quer acabar depressa com a pior parte. — O novo, belo e reluzente distintivo de monitor dele.**

**A preocupação com os pijamas impediu que a Sra. Weasley entendesse imediatamente as palavras de Fred.**

**— Dele... mas... Rony, você não é...?**

**Rony mostrou o distintivo.**

**A Sra. Weasley soltou um grito agudo igual ao de Hermione.**

**— Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Ah, Rony, que maravilha! Monitor! Como todos na família!**

**— Que é que Fred e eu somos, filhos do vizinho? — perguntou Jorge indignado, enquanto a mãe o empurrava para o lado e abria os braços para apertar o filho mais novo.**

 

– Fred e Jorge sempre se sentiram meio rejeitados quando mamãe fazia essas coisas… – Gina disse, mordendo o lábio, nervosa – Mamãe é ótima, mas às vezes ela esquece que cada um de nós é diferente dos outros… Está sempre nos comparando e isso pode ser bem irritante…

– É. – Rony concordou – Eu tinha acabado de virar monitor, e ela já estava me lembrando que aquilo não era novidade nenhuma… 

– Fred e Jorge sempre se esforçaram para ser o mais diferente dos nossos outros irmãos o possível… – Gina disse, com um meio sorriso triste – Eu sempre quis ser como meus irmãos, justamente por mamãe me tratar de forma diferente.

– Deve ser muito difícil ter que crescer com tantos irmãos ao mesmo tempo. – Lily disse, virando-se de Gina para Rony com atenção.

– Não é ruim. – Gina admitiu – Você sempre tem alguém para cuidar de você quando está precisando. – acrescentou, trocando um olhar com Rony – Papai é melhor em nos tratar como indivíduos do que mamãe…

– Ela sempre parece querer padronizar vocês. – Sirius disse, pensativo – Cortar os cabelos de Gui, impedir Fred e Jorge de trabalhar com logros… 

– Mas ela melhorou com o tempo. – Rony admitiu, encolhendo os ombros – Depois que Voldemort voltou e a guerra recomeçou, acho que mamãe começou a dar valor para as coisas certas…

 

**— Espere só até o seu pai saber! Rony, estou tão orgulhosa de você, que notícia maravilhosa, você pode acabar monitor-chefe como Gui e Percy, esse é o primeiro passo. Ah, que coisa para acontecer no meio de toda essa preocupação, estou encantada, ah, Roninho...**

 

– Mas você não precisa ser monitor para se tornar monitor-chefe… – Sirius disse, acenando com cabeça na direção de Tiago.

Tiago soltou um grunhido de desagrado e acenou para Neville continuar lendo.

 

**Fred e Jorge estavam fingindo grandes ânsias de vômito às costas da mãe, mas a Sra. Weasley nem reparou: os braços apertados em torno do pescoço de Rony, ela o beijava por todo o rosto, que se tornara vermelho mais intenso do que o distintivo.**

**— Mamãe... não... mamãe, se controla... — murmurava ele, tentando afastá-la.**

**Ela o soltou, e disse ofegante:**

**— Bom, então o que vai ser? Demos a Percy uma coruja, mas naturalmente você já tem uma.**

**— Q-que é que você quer dizer? — perguntou o garoto, com cara de quem não ousa acreditar no que está ouvindo.**

 

– Eu nunca ganhava coisas novas. – Rony explicou, constrangido – A única coisa que eu tinha que não era de segunda mão era minha varinha… E isso só porque eu quebrei a varinha que era de Carlinhos no segundo ano.

– E antes da varinha ser de Carlinhos ela era de nosso tio Fabio. – Gina lembrou, de repente – Mamãe guardou várias coisas dos irmãos… E nos deu ao longo dos anos.

 

**— Você tem de ganhar uma recompensa por isso! — disse a Sra. Weasley carinhosamente. — Que tal um belo conjunto de vestes a rigor?**

**— Já compramos isso para ele — disse Fred com amargura, parecendo sinceramente arrependido de sua generosidade.**

**— Ou um caldeirão novo, o velho caldeirão de Carlinhos está todo enferrujado, ou um rato novo, você sempre gostou do Perebas...**

 

– Acho que depois de descobrir que Perebas era na verdade um animago, que traiu os pais do meu melhor amigo, eu adquiri um certo trauma de ratos… – Rony disse, franzindo a testa em desagrado.

– Quem não se traumatizaria? – Alice perguntou, acenando com a cabeça em concordância.

 

**— Mamãe — pediu Rony esperançoso — posso ganhar uma vassoura nova?**

 

– Uma vassoura? – Tiago perguntou, interessado – Você está pensando em tentar uma vaga no time?

– Ele não pode responder. – Hermione disse, antes que Rony tivesse a oportunidade de abrir a boca.

– Mas só pode ser isso! – Tiago disse, empolgado – Porque outro motivo Rony poderia querer uma vassoura nova? Especialmente nesse momento? Vocês nem estão morando na Toca onde você teria espaço para usar a vassoura…

– Talvez ele queira para voar com Harry em Hogwarts. – Lily deu de ombros – Ou para jogar nos fins de semana…

– Não… – Tiago disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Rony vai tentar uma vaga no time, e para realmente ter chance de entrar ele precisa de uma boa vassoura… Wood se formou na temporada anterior, a posição de goleiro está vaga… Assim como a de capitão. Fico imaginando quem vai ser o novo capitão. Já sabemos que não foi um dos gêmeos… Só pode ser uma das meninas e… 

Lily colocou a mão na boca de Tiago para impedi-lo de continuar.

– Se você não parar vamos ter que te silenciar de novo. – ela cochichou no ouvido dele.

 

**A Sra. Weasley pareceu ligeiramente desapontada; vassouras eram caras.**

**— Não precisa ser uma realmente boa! — Rony se apressou a acrescentar. — Só... só nova para variar...**

**A Sra. Weasley hesitou, em seguida sorriu.**

**— Claro que pode... bem, então é melhor eu ir andando se tenho de comprar uma vassoura também. Vejo vocês mais tarde... meu Roniquinho, monitor! E não se esqueça de fazer suas malas... monitor... ah, estou vibrando!**

**Ela deu mais um beijo na bochecha de Rony, fungou alto e saiu apressada do quarto.**

**Fred e Jorge se entreolharam.**

**— Você não se incomoda se a gente não beijar você, não é, Rony? — perguntou Fred, num tom de fingida ansiedade.**

**— Podemos fazer uma reverência, se você quiser — sugeriu Jorge.**

**— Ah, calem a boca — disse Rony, amarrando a cara para os irmãos.**

**— Se não? — disse Fred, com um sorriso maligno se espalhando pelo rosto. — Vai nos tascar uma detenção?**

**— Eu adoraria que ele tentasse — debochou Jorge.**

 

– Se Rony for como eu, ele nunca vai conseguir dar detenções para os amigos, ou para os irmãos. – Remo disse, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Rony – Ninguém gosta de ser o estraga prazeres… E ser colocado na posição de monitor quando se tem amigos como os nossos…

 

**— E ele pode, se vocês não se cuidarem! — disse Hermione aborrecida.**

**Os gêmeos caíram na gargalhada, e Rony murmurou:**

**— Deixa pra lá, Mione.**

**— Vamos ter de tomar cuidado com o que fizermos, Jorge — disse Fred, fingindo tremer — com esses dois atrás da gente...**

**— É, parece que os nossos dias de desrespeito à lei finalmente terminaram — disse Jorge, sacudindo a cabeça.**

**E, com mais um barulhento craque, os gêmeos desaparataram.**

**— Esse dois — exclamou Hermione furiosa, olhando para o teto, pelo qual eles agora ouviam Fred e Jorge rir às gargalhadas no quarto de cima. — Não ligue para eles, Rony, só estão com ciúmes!**

 

– Eu duvido muito que estivessem com ciúmes. – Gina disse, balançando a cabeça – Fred e Jorge nunca quiseram ser monitores, eles sempre tiveram horror a qualquer coisa que os colocasse em uma posição em que eles teriam que ter mais obrigações do que diversão.

– Eu entendo eles completamente. – Sirius afirmou, e recebeu acenos enfáticos de concordância de Tiago.

 

**— Não acho que estejam — disse Rony em dúvida, olhando para o teto. — Eles sempre disseram que só babacas viram monitores... ainda assim — acrescentou mais alegre — eles nunca tiveram vassouras novas! Eu gostaria de ir com mamãe escolher... ela nunca terá dinheiro para uma Nimbus, mas saiu uma Cleansweep que seria ótima... é, acho que vou dizer a ela que gostaria de ganhar uma Cleansweep, só para ela saber...**

**E saiu correndo do quarto, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos.**

**Por alguma razão, Harry achou que não queria olhar para a amiga. Virou-se para sua cama, apanhou a pilha de vestes limpas que a Sra. Weasley tinha deixado ali e levou-as para o outro lado do quarto onde estava o seu malão.**

 

Vários pares de olhos viraram-se para Harry ao mesmo tempo em dúvida. Mas Harry manteve o olhar baixo e não quis encarar nenhum deles.

 

**— Harry? — chamou Hermione hesitante.**

**— Parabéns, Mione — disse ele, tão efusivamente que nem parecia sua voz, e ainda sem olhar — genial. Monitora. Legal.**

**— Obrigada — disse a garota. — Hum... Harry... posso pedir a Edwiges emprestada para mandar dizer à mamãe a ao papai? Eles vão ficar realmente satisfeitos... quero dizer, monitor é uma coisa que eles conseguem entender.**

**— Pode, sem problema — respondeu, ainda com aquela horrível cordialidade na voz que não era sua. — Pode levar!**

 

– Eu realmente achei que você não estava normal… – Hermione murmurou, mas ainda assim Harry não levantou os olhos para ela.

 

**Harry se inclinou para o malão, depositou as vestes no fundo e fingiu estar procurando alguma coisa, enquanto Hermione ia até o armário e pedia a Edwiges para descer. Alguns minutos se passaram; Harry ouviu a porta fechar, mas continuou curvado, escutando; os únicos sons que ouvia eram os do retrato vazio na parede dando risadinhas e a cesta de lixo no canto regurgitando a titica de coruja.**

**Ele se endireitou e olhou para trás. Hermione saíra e levara com ela Edwiges. Harry voltou vagarosamente até sua cama e se largou nela, fixando o olhar, sem ver, na parte inferior do armário.**

**Esquecera completamente que os monitores eram escolhidos no quinto ano. Estivera demasiado ansioso com a possibilidade de ser expulso para sequer pensar que os distintivos deviam estar sendo enviados para certas pessoas. Mas se ele tivesse lembrado... tivesse pensado... que teria esperado?**

 

– Se eu tivesse parado para pensar nisso, teria cogitado que Dino seria escolhido. – Tiago disse, pensativo.

– Dino pareceria uma boa escolha. – Sirius concordou – Ele não se mete em confusões como vocês dois… 

– E não acho que Simas daria um bom monitor. – Remo disse, acenando com a cabeça.

– Mas nunca pensaria em um de vocês três. – Tiago completou, virando-se de Harry, ainda de cabeça baixo, para Rony e depois para Neville – Só o fato de vocês estarem aqui prova que  vocês são grandes quebradores de regras!

– Neville não é um quebrador de regras. – Alice disse, defensiva – As poucas vezes em que ele quebrou regras foram completamente acidentais.

– Ainda assim, ele quebrou. – Sirius afirmou, encolhendo os ombros.

 

**Não isso, disse uma vozinha sincera dentro de sua cabeça.**

**Harry amarrou a cara e enterrou-a nas mãos. Não podia mentir para si mesmo; se tivesse sabido que o distintivo de monitor estava a caminho, teria esperado que viesse para ele e não para Rony. Será que isto o fazia tão arrogante quanto Draco Malfoy? Será que se achava superior a todos? Será que realmente acreditava que era melhor do que Rony?**

 

Rony virou-se para Harry com ansiedade, mas Harry não levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

– Mas você queria ser monitor? – Tiago perguntou a Harry, franzindo a testa ligeiramente confuso – Por que? 

– Algumas pessoas acham que é uma honra, sabe? – Lily disse, colocando as mãos na cintura parecendo um pouco ofendida.

– É uma carga enorme de responsabilidades e pouquíssimas recompensas. – Tiago deu de ombros – Harry vai poder entrar no banheiro dos monitores assim que ele se tornar capitão do time de quadribol, e todo mundo sabe que ele vai ser. Fora isso, para que Harry ia querer acompanhar alunos do primeiro ano por aí, fazer rondas nos corredores e ter que punir pessoas por fazerem exatamente o mesmo que ele vem fazendo há anos?

– É claro que Remo ser monitor nos deu algumas vantagens. – Sirius disse, trocando um olhar com Tiago e Remo – Conseguimos nos livrar de várias coisas... Mas os professores aprenderam bem rápido a não colocar a responsabilidade de nos controlar em Remo.

– Ou seja, – Remo disse, rindo – os professores se arrependeram bem rápido de ter me feito monitor... Deve ser por isso que Dumbledore escolheu Tiago como monitor-chefe.

– E eu continuo achando que são responsabilidades demais para poucas recompensas. – Tiago bufou, com uma expressão de desgosto – Ainda mais contando o fato de que sou capitão do time de quadribol!

– Acho que Dumbledore pensou que se conseguir te ocupar o bastante você não vai ter tempo de causar problemas. – Sirius disse, com uma risada irônica – É óbvio que Dumbledore não tem ideia da sua capacidade! Ou dos nossos planos para o último ano!

– Que tipo de planos? – Lily perguntou, entre curiosa e assustada.

– Espere e verá. – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso maroto.

– Enfim, – Tiago voltou a falar, encarando Harry – ser monitor, não é tão bom assim. E para mim, não vale a pena!

Harry deixou escapar um sorrisinho de canto de boca, mas ainda assim não levantou os olhos, estava constrangido pelo modo como se comportou.

 

**Não, disse a vozinha desafiando-o.**

**— Seria verdade? — Harry se perguntou, sondando ansiosamente os próprios sentimentos.**

**SOU melhor em Quadribol, disse a voz. Mas não sou melhor em mais nada. O que decididamente era verdade, pensou Harry; não era melhor que Rony nas aulas. Mas e nas aulas externas? E naquelas aventuras que ele, Rony e Hermione viviam juntos desde que entraram para Hogwarts, muitas vezes correndo riscos maiores que a expulsão?**

**Bom, Rony e Hermione estiveram comigo na maior parte do tempo, disse a voz na cabeça de Harry.**

**Mas não o tempo todo, argumentou Harry. Eles não lutaram contra Quirrell. Eles não enfrentaram o Riddle nem o basilisco. Eles não se livraram dos dementadores na noite em que Sirius fugiu. Eles não estiveram no cemitério, na noite em que Voldemort voltou…**

**E o mesmo sentimento de estar sendo usado, que o invadira na noite em que chegara, tornou a despertar. Decididamente eu fiz mais, pensou indignado. Fiz mais do que qualquer um deles!**

 

– Esse é um caminho muito perigoso para seguir. – Remo disse, observando Harry, preocupado – Eles podem até não ter ido até o final com você, mas se eles não tivessem estado lá, você não chegaria ao final…

– Eu sei. – Harry murmurou, constrangido – Eu sei… – repetiu levantando os olhos para Rony, que parecia desolado – Eu não queria… Eu estava confuso…

– Tudo bem. – Rony disse, mas Harry sabia que não estava tudo bem – Eu senti inveja de você várias vezes por vários motivos, é bom saber que você sentiu inveja de mim algumas vezes também… Coloca nós dois no mesmo nível… 

– Mas eu não deveria ter… – Harry disse, nervoso.

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Rony disse, levantando a mão e impedindo Harry de continuar falando – Nós já passamos por coisas demais juntos para você ficar se preocupando com isso. Vamos dizer que estamos quites e seguir em frente.

 

**Mas talvez, disse a vozinha com imparcialidade, talvez Dumbledore não escolha os monitores porque eles vivam se metendo em situações perigosas... talvez ele os escolha por outras razões... Rony deve ter alguma coisa que você não tem...**

**Harry abriu os olhos e fixou, por entre os dedos, os pés de garra do armário, lembrando-se do que Fred dissera: “Ninguém com o juízo perfeito nomearia Rony monitor...”**

**Harry soltou uma risada abafada. Um segundo depois sentiu nojo de si mesmo.**

**Rony não pedira a Dumbledore para lhe dar o distintivo de monitor. Não era culpa de Rony. Será que ele, Harry, o melhor amigo de Rony no mundo, ia ficar emburrado porque não ganhara um distintivo, ia rir com os gêmeos às costas do amigo, estragar, para Rony, este momento em que, pela primeira vez, ele levava a melhor sobre Harry em alguma coisa?**

 

– Não é a primeira vez, sabe? – Harry disse para Rony – Essa não foi a primeira vez que eu senti um pouco de inveja de você… Eu sentia inveja o tempo todo por você ter uma família… Mãe, pai, irmãos…

– E eu sentia inveja de você por vários outros motivos. – Rony respondeu, encolhendo os ombros – Mas estamos aqui para mudar algumas dessas coisas… Eu não me importo que você tenha sentido inveja, desde que você também não se importe por eu ter sentido por anos… Não é isso que vai mudar nossa amizade.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, encarando Rony intensamente, Rony respondeu ao aceno com confiança.

 

**Neste ponto, ele ouviu os passos de Rony subindo a escada. Ficou em pé, ajeitou os óculos e engrenou um sorriso quando Rony embarafustou pela porta.**

**— Apanhei-a bem em tempo! — disse feliz. — Ela disse que vai comprar a Cleansweep, se puder.**

**— Legal — exclamou Harry, e sentiu alívio ao perceber que sua voz perdera a falsa cordialidade. — Escute aqui... Rony... parabéns, cara.**

**O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Rony.**

**— Eu nunca pensei que seria eu! — disse, sacudindo a cabeça. — Pensei que seria você!**

**— Nah, eu criei muitos problemas — disse Harry, fazendo coro a Fred.**

**— É, é, suponho... bom, é melhor a gente fazer as malas, não acha?**

 

– Eu não tinha ideia de que você tinha ficado chateado. – Rony admitiu – Você escondeu bem… Obrigado. – completou, com sinceridade – Acho que eu não lidaria bem com isso na época…

 

**Era estranho como os pertences dos dois pareciam ter-se espalhado desde que haviam chegado ali. Levaram quase a tarde inteira para reunir os livros e outras coisas largadas pela casa e guardá-las de volta nos malões de escola.**

**Harry reparou que o amigo não parava de mexer no distintivo, primeiro colocou-o sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, depois guardou-o no bolso da jeans, por fim tirou-o e ajeitou-o sobre as vestes dobradas, como se quisesse ver o efeito do vermelho sobre o negro. Somente quando Fred e Jorge apareceram e se ofereceram para prendê-lo à testa dele com um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente, é que ele o embrulhou carinhosamente nas meias castanhas e trancou-o no malão.**

 

– Eu estava agindo exatamente como Percy! – Rony admitiu, chocado.

– Que bom que agora você é capaz de admitir isso! – Gina respondeu, com uma risada.

 

**A Sra. Weasley voltou do Beco Diagonal por volta de seis horas, carregada de livros e mais um embrulho comprido, de papel pardo grosso, que Rony tirou das mãos dela com um gemido de desejo.**

**— Não precisa desembrulhar agora, as pessoas estão chegando para o jantar, quero todos lá embaixo — disse a mãe; mas, no instante em que ela desapareceu de vista, o garoto rasgou o papel num frenesi e examinou cada centímetro da vassoura nova, com uma expressão de êxtase no rosto.**

 

– Sua mãe te pediu para não abrir a vassoura como se ela não tivesse outros cinco filhos fanáticos por quadribol. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – É impossível não desembrulhar uma vassoura nova!

 

**Embaixo, no porão, a Sra. Weasley pendurou uma flâmula vermelha sobre a mesa de jantar coberta de iguarias, em que se lia:**

**PARABÉNS**

**RONY E HERMIONE**

**OS NOVOS MONITORES**

**Ela parecia muito mais animada do que Harry a vira durante todo o período das férias.**

**— Pensei em fazer uma festinha e não um jantar à mesa — disse a Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Gina quando eles entraram no aposento. — Seu pai e Gui estão a caminho, Rony. Despachei corujas para os dois, e eles ficaram entusiasmados — acrescentou sorridente.**

**Fred girou os olhos para o teto.**

**Sirius, Lupin, Tonks e Kingsley Shacklebolt já estavam ali, e Olho-Tonto Moody chegou, batendo a perna de pau, logo depois de Harry se servir de uma cerveja amanteigada.**

**— Ah, Alastor, que bom que você está aqui — cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley animada, quando Olho-Tonto sacudiu do corpo a capa de viagem. — Há séculos que andamos querendo pedir a você: será que podia dar uma olhada na escrivaninha da sala de visitas e nos dizer o que é que tem lá dentro? Não quisemos abri-la, porque pode ser alguma coisa realmente ruim.**

**— Pode deixar comigo, Molly...**

**O olho azul elétrico de Moody girou para o alto e fixou-se no teto da cozinha, transpassando-o.**

**— Sala de visitas... — rosnou à medida que sua pupila se contraía. — Escrivaninha no canto? É, estou vendo... é, é um bicho-papão... quer que eu suba e me livre dele, Molly?**

 

– Se Moody pode ver o bicho-papão, sem o bicho papão vê-lo, será que Moody enxerga a forma verdadeira do bicho-papão ou o bicho-papão de alguma forma sabe no que se transformar? – Remo perguntou, coçando a cabeça, confuso – Ninguém conhece a forma verdadeira de um bicho-papão afinal, mas se Moody consegue vê-lo…

– Acho que Moody consegue ver sua forma original. – Sirius deu de ombros – Mas nunca ouvimos falar nada sobre isso porque o olho de Moody é algo que nunca vimos na vida.

– O olho dele também vê por baixo de capas de invisibilidade… – Tiago disse, acenando com a cabeça – Me pergunto de onde veio o olho, e como ele consegue atravessar tantas coisas…

– É uma ótima pergunta. – Hermione admitiu – E eu não tenho ideia da resposta…

– Então os livros não vão revelar nada sobre o olho de Moody. – Tiago disse, ligeiramente decepcionado – Se tudo der certo vou tentar descobrir de onde ele tirou o olho…

 

**— Não, não, eu mesma farei isso mais tarde — sorriu a Sra. Weasley — tome a sua bebida. Na verdade estamos fazendo uma pequena comemoração... — disse, indicando a flâmula vermelha. — O quarto monitor na família! — disse com carinho, arrepiando os cabelos de Rony.**

 

– Não sabia que Carlinhos também tinha sido monitor... – Remo disse, virando-se de Rony para Gina, interessado.

– Carlinhos não foi realmente um bom monitor. – Gina disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Ele estava sempre mais interessado em andar atrás de Hagrid, aprendendo sobre criaturas mágicas, e em jogar quadribol.

– Sua família é praticamente uma fábrica de monitores para Hogwarts... Me pergunto se você vai ser monitora também… – Frank perguntou, encarando Gina com interesse.

Gina deu uma gargalhada, mas não respondeu.

– Suponho que você não possa contar. – Sirius disse, rindo – Mas desconfio que Gina tenha seguido o caminho de Fred e George. Um caminho muito mais interessante se quer saber a minha opinião.

 

**— Monitor, é? — resmungou Moody, seu olho normal fixando-se em Rony e o mágico girando para olhar um lado da própria cabeça.**

**Harry teve a sensação muito desagradável de que ele o observava, e afastou-se em direção a Sirius e Lupin.**

**— Bem, então meus parabéns — disse Moody, ainda olhando para Rony com o olho normal — figuras de autoridade sempre atraem problemas, mas suponho que Dumbledore o considere capaz de resistir à maioria das principais azarações, ou não o teria nomeado...**

 

– Acho que Moody é o único que poderia encarar as coisas por esse lado. – Sirius disse, com uma gargalhada canina – Paranoico do jeito que ele é…

– Prevenido. – Tiago corrigiu, automaticamente – Mas ele não deixa de ter razão… Nesse momento pelo menos… Os monitores seriam os responsáveis por cuidar dos alunos mais novos em caso de ataque à escola. E com Voldemort de volta, isso é uma possibilidade.

– Eu realmente espero que vocês não tenham tido que cuidar dos alunos durante um ataque. – Lily disse, encarando Hermione e Rony com apreensão.

 

**Rony pareceu bastante espantado com esta opinião, mas não foi preciso responder graças à chegada do pai e do irmão mais velho. A Sra. Weasley estava de tão bom humor que sequer reclamou de terem trazido Mundungo com eles; o bruxo usava um casaco longo que parecia estranhamente volumoso em lugares improváveis, e não aceitou o oferecimento de tirá-lo e guardá-lo junto à capa de viagem de Moody.**

 

– Um pouco mais de contrabando, eu suponho. – Sirius disse, rindo.

 

**— Bom, acho que a ocasião pede um brinde — disse o Sr. Weasley, depois que todos se serviram de bebidas. Ele ergueu o cálice. — A Rony e Hermione, os novos monitores da Grifinória!**

**Os dois garotos sorriram enquanto todos brindavam e em seguida os aplaudiam.**

**— Eu nunca fui monitora — disse Tonks animada, às costas de Harry, quando os convidados se aproximaram da mesa para se servir. Seus cabelos hoje estavam vermelho-tomate e batiam na cintura; ela parecia irmã mais velha de Gina. — A diretora da minha Casa disse que me faltavam certas qualidades necessárias.**

**— Quais, por exemplo? — perguntou Gina, que estava escolhendo uma batata assada.**

**— A capacidade de me comportar — disse Tonks.**

 

– Bom saber que minha prima tem as prioridades no lugar certo. – Sirius disse, em meio às gargalhadas dos outros.

– Ela é realmente divertida. – Remo concordou, rindo.

 

**Gina riu; Hermione parecia não saber se ria ou não e escolheu um meio-termo, servindo-se de um gole exagerado de cerveja amanteigada e se engasgando.**

**— E você, Sirius? — perguntou Gina, batendo nas costas de Hermione.**

**Sirius, que estava bem ao lado de Harry, soltou a risada de sempre, que lembrava um latido.**

**— Ninguém teria me nomeado monitor, eu passava tempo demais detido com Tiago. Lupin era o garoto bem-comportado, ele ganhou o distintivo.**

**— Acho que Dumbledore talvez tivesse esperanças de que eu fosse capaz de exercer algum controle sobre os meus melhores amigos — disse Lupin. — Não preciso dizer que falhei miseravelmente.**

 

– Eu, monitor… – Sirius riu, balançando a cabeça, descrente – Parece até uma piada de mau gosto.

 

**O estado de ânimo de Harry subitamente melhorou. Seu pai também não fora monitor. De repente, a festa pareceu muito mais divertida; encheu seu prato, sentindo gostar duas vezes mais de todos que estavam presentes.**

 

– Mesmo com o mapa, o Sirius e tudo o que você descobriu sobre mim, você pensou que eu seria monitor? – Tiago perguntou, com uma risada.

– Você é monitor-chefe. – Harry disse, categórico.

– Dumbledore está fazendo uma tentativa desesperada de me manter sob controle. – Tiago respondeu, com um aceno de mão displicente – Do jeito que eu sempre me meti em confusões, ninguém me faria monitor!

– Mas eu sou monitora. – Lily murmurou, um pouco chateada, sentia que Harry nunca se importava com ela, ou com o que ela havia feito na escola, pelo menos não da forma como se importava com as opiniões de Tiago.

Harry virou-se para Lily e apertou sua mão com carinho, mas não respondeu.

 

**Rony elogiava com entusiasmo as qualidades de sua vassoura nova para quem quisesse ouvi-lo.**

**—... de zero a cem quilômetros em dez segundos, nada mal, hein? Quando se pensa que a Comet 290 só atingia noventa e cinco, e isso com um bom vento de cauda, segundo o** **_Qual Vassoura?_ ** **.**

**Hermione estava conversando muito séria com Lupin sobre suas ideias a respeito dos direitos dos elfos.**

**— Quero dizer, é o mesmo tipo de absurdo que a segregação de lobisomens, não é? Tudo isso parece nascer dessa horrível maneira dos bruxos se acharem superiores aos outros seres...**

 

– E não apenas superiores a outros seres, – Tiago disse a Hermione – mas também superiores a outros bruxos, como nascidos-trouxas e até mestiços… Os bruxos de puro-sangue pensam que são os seres mais importantes do mundo.

– Não todos. – Sirius afirmou, acenando com a cabeça em direção a Tiago – E é claro que com isso eu não tenho intenção alguma de me livrar da culpa… – completou, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição – Mas conheço alguns bruxos de puro-sangue que se esforçam mais pela igualdade do que alguns mestiços…

 

**A Sra. Weasley e Gui requentavam a mesma discussão de sempre sobre o cabelo do rapaz.**

**—... está realmente passando dos limites, e você é tão bonito, ficaria muito melhor se os cortasse mais curtos, você não acha, Harry?**

**— Ah... não sei... — disse Harry, ligeiramente assustado por perguntarem sua opinião; afastou-se discretamente e foi em direção a Fred e Jorge, que estavam agrupados em um canto com Mundungo.**

**O bruxo parou de falar quando avistou Harry, mas Fred deu uma piscadela e fez sinal para o garoto se aproximar.**

**— Tudo bem — disse ele a Mundungo — podemos confiar no Harry, é ele quem nos dá suporte financeiro.**

**— Olha só o que o Dunga arranjou para nós — disse Jorge, estendendo a mão para Harry.**

**Estava cheia de alguma coisa que lembrava vagens murchas. Produziam um barulhinho abafado de chocalho, embora estivessem completamente paradas.**

**— Sementes de tentáculos venenosos — esclareceu Jorge. — Precisamos delas para o kit Mata-Aula, mas são substâncias não-comerciáveis classe C, por isso estamos tendo dificuldade para comprá-las.**

 

– Pelo menos a presença dos gêmeos na sede da Ordem está ajudando nos negócios. – Sirius disse, satisfeito.

– E eles deixaram bem claro que não vão esquecer quem deu o suporte financeiro! – Tiago disse, acenando enfaticamente.

– Mas eles não deviam estar se envolvendo com contrabando… – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça, preocupada.

– Eles também não deviam estar se envolvendo com criminosos condenados, lobisomens e conspirações contra o ministério. – Sirius disse, levantando os braços com ironia – Não é realmente como se eles estivessem querendo fazer algo ruim com os tentáculos…

– Mas eles são substâncias não-comerciáveis por um motivo! – Hermione exclamou – Pode ser perigoso!

– E eu tenho certeza de que eles sabem disso, ou não conseguiriam fazer várias das coisas que já fizeram. – Tiago disse, com um aceno de mão displicente, encerrando o assunto.

 

**— Dez galeões a partida então, Dunga? — perguntou Fred.**

**— Com todo o trabalho que tive para conseguir essas? — exclamou Mundungo, seus olhos empapuçados e vermelhos se arregalando ainda mais. — Lamento, rapazes, mas não estou aceitando nem um nuque menos de vinte.**

**— Dunga gosta de fazer piadinhas — disse Fred a Harry.**

**— É, a melhor até agora foi pedir seis sicles por um saco de espinhos de ouriço — disse Jorge.**

**— Cuidado — alertou-os Harry em voz baixa.**

**— Quê? — admirou-se Fred. — Mamãe está ocupada, arrulhando em volta do monitor Rony, estamos seguros.**

**— Mas Moody pode estar de olho em vocês — lembrou Harry.**

**Mundungo espiou nervoso por cima do ombro.**

**— Bem lembrado — resmungou. — Tudo bem, rapazes, dez então, se levarem tudo depressa.**

**— Valeu, Harry! — exclamou Fred, encantado, enquanto Mundungo esvaziou os bolsos nas mãos estendidas dos gêmeos e saía rápido em direção à comida.**

**— É melhor levarmos isso para cima...**

 

– Não acho que você tivesse intenção de ajudar nas negociações, mas foi uma ótima tática. – Sirius disse, rindo – Tenho certeza de que Mundungo não se sente nem um pouco confortável na presença de Moody.

– Com o olho o desconforto deve ser ainda maior. – Tiago acenou em concordância. 

 

**Harry observou os garotos se afastarem, sentindo-se ligeiramente apreensivo.**

**Acabara de lhe ocorrer que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley iam querer saber como é que Fred e Jorge estavam financiando os artigos para sua loja quando finalmente descobrissem – o que era inevitável – que a loja já estava funcionando. Doar aos gêmeos o prêmio do Tribruxo parecera a Harry, na época, uma coisa simples, mas e se isso acabasse provocando outra briga de família e um rompimento como o de Percy? Será que a Sra. Weasley ainda consideraria Harry como um filho se descobrisse que ele possibilitara a Fred e Jorge iniciar uma carreira que ela achava inadequada?**

 

– Você não devia se preocupar com isso. – Gina afirmou, categórica – Se tem alguém que precisa rever seus conceitos em relação a o que é uma carreira adequada, é mamãe. Você apenas ajudou meus irmãos a seguirem seus próprios sonhos…

– Você foi ótimo Harry, não devia se sentir culpado. – Sirius disse, concordando com Gina enfaticamente.

– Se você não tivesse ajudado, eles iriam arrumar outro jeito de seguirem os sonhos deles. – Rony afirmou – E conhecendo os dois, eles poderiam fazer coisas um bocado arriscadas para isso.

 

**Parado onde os gêmeos o haviam deixado, tendo por companhia apenas a culpa que lhe pesava na boca do estômago, Harry ouviu alguém dizer seu nome. A voz grave e ressonante de Kingsley Shacklebolt era audível mesmo no meio de toda a conversa.**

**—... por que Dumbledore não promoveu Potter a monitor? — indagava Kingsley.**

**— Deve ter tido suas razões — respondeu Lupin.**

**— Mas teria demonstrado sua confiança nele. É o que eu teria feito — insistiu Kingsley — principalmente com o Profeta Diário a atacá-lo com tanta frequência...**

**Harry não virou a cabeça; não queria que Lupin nem Kingsley soubessem que entreouvira. Embora não sentisse a menor fome, acompanhou Mundungo de volta à mesa. Seu prazer na festa se evaporara com a mesma velocidade com que surgiu; ele desejou estar deitado em seu quarto.**

 

– Apesar de eu não concordar com as atitudes de Dumbledore em relação a um monte de coisas, – Tiago disse, virando-se para Harry – tenho que admitir que ele te conhece bem o bastante e que conhece seus pontos fortes e fracos. Eu concordo com ele que te tornar monitor não seria uma boa ideia…

– Kingsley não sabe tudo pelo que você teve que passar ao longo dos anos. – Sirius concordou – E não sabe como você lida com as coisas… Sua atitude não condiz com o que é esperado de monitores… E isso é um elogio!

 

**Olho-Tonto Moody cheirava uma coxa de galinha com o que lhe sobrara do nariz; evidentemente não conseguiu perceber vestígio algum de veneno, porque em seguida arrancou um naco com uma dentada.**

**—... o punho é feito de carvalho americano com um verniz anti-azaração e tem controle anti-vibração embutido — dizia Rony a Tonks.**

**A Sra. Weasley deu um grande bocejo.**

**— Bem, acho que vou dar um jeito naquele bicho-papão antes de ir dormir... Arthur, não quero esse pessoalzinho acordado até tarde, está bem? Boa-noite, Harry, querido.**

**Ela saiu da cozinha. Harry pousou o prato e se perguntou se conseguiria segui-la sem chamar atenção.**

**— Você está bem, Potter? — perguntou Moody.**

**— Tô, ótimo — mentiu Harry.**

**Moody tomou um gole do frasco de bolso, seu olho azul elétrico olhando de esguelha para o garoto.**

**— Vem cá, tenho uma coisa que talvez lhe interesse — disse.**

**De um bolso interno das vestes, Moody tirou uma velha foto-bruxa muito danificada.**

**— A Ordem da Fênix original — rosnou. — Encontrei-a à noite passada quando estava procurando a minha Capa da Invisibilidade sobressalente e, como Podmore ainda não teve a boa educação de devolver a minha boa, pensei que o pessoal talvez gostasse de ver isso.**

 

– Ele quer dizer a Ordem da nossa época? – Lily perguntou, encarando o livro de olhos ligeiramente arregalados – Com todos nós?

– Acho que sim. – Tiago respondeu, ligeiramente apreensivo.

 

**Harry apanhou a foto. Um pequeno grupo de bruxos, alguns acenando para ele, outros erguendo os copos, retribuindo seu olhar.**

**— Aquele sou eu — disse Moody, apontando a própria imagem sem necessidade. O Moody na foto era inconfundível, embora o cabelo estivesse um pouco menos grisalho e o nariz, intacto. — E ali é Dumbledore ao meu lado, Dédalo Diggle do outro lado... essa é Marlene McKinnon, foi morta duas semanas depois de tirarmos a foto, pegaram toda a família dela. Estes são Frank e Alice Longbottom...**

**O estômago de Harry, já meio embrulhado, contraiu-se ao olhar para Alice Longbottom; conhecia aquele rosto redondo e simpático muito bem, embora nunca a tivesse visto, porque era a cara do filho, Neville.**

 

Alice e Frank trocaram um sorriso triste, apesar de tudo, pelo menos se sentiam um pouco melhor em saber que estavam tentando fazer do mundo um lugar melhor.

 

**—... coitados — resmungou Moody. — Melhor morrer do que passar pelo que passaram... e essa é Emmeline Vance, você já a conheceu, e aquele é Lupin, obviamente... Beijo Fenwick, ele também sofreu muito, só encontramos pedacinhos dele... cheguem para lá — acrescentou, metendo o dedo na foto, e as pessoas fotografadas se deslocaram para o lado, para que outras, que estavam parcialmente na sombra, pudessem passar ao primeiro plano.**

**— Esse é Edgar Bones... irmão de Amélia Bones, pegaram ele e a família também, era um grande bruxo... Estúrgio Podmore, pombas, como está jovem... Carátaco Dearborn desapareceu seis meses depois da foto, nunca encontramos seu corpo... Hagrid, naturalmente, parece exatamente o que é... Elifas Doge, você o conheceu, tinha me esquecido que usava esse chapéu idiota... Gideão Prewett, foram precisos cinco Comensais da Morte para matá-lo e matar o irmão Fábio, lutaram como heróis... mexam-se, mexam-se...**

 

– Mamãe sempre nos disse que eles lutaram para nos dar a vida que tínhamos. – Gina disse, trocando um olhar com Rony – E quando Dumbledore convocou ela e papai para a nova Ordem, ela disse que tinha que fazer isso, não só por todos nós, mas pelos irmãos, não podia deixar a vida deles ter acabado em vão.

 

**As figurinhas na foto se misturaram, e as que estavam escondidas bem atrás apareceram à frente.**

**— Esse é o irmão de Dumbledore, Aberforth, a única vez que o vi, sujeito esquisito... essa é Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort a matou pessoalmente... Sirius, quando ainda usava cabelos curtos... e... estão todos aí, achei que você se interessaria!**

**O coração de Harry deu uma cambalhota. Seu pai e sua mãe estavam sorrindo para ele, sentados um de cada lado de um homenzinho de olhos aguados que Harry reconheceu imediatamente como Rabicho, o que havia denunciado o paradeiro dos dois a Voldemort e com isso provocara a morte deles.**

 

Tiago e Lily suspiraram profundamente, enquanto apertavam a mão um do outro, e a de Harry, com carinho.

 

**— É? — exclamou Moody.**

**Harry ergueu os olhos para o rosto cheio de cicatrizes e marcas de Moody. Ele evidentemente tinha a impressão de que acabara de mostrar a Harry uma coisa boa.**

**— É — disse o garoto, mais uma vez tentando sorrir. — Hum... escute, acabei de me lembrar, ainda não guardei o meu...**

**Ele foi poupado do trabalho de inventar um objeto que ainda não tivesse guardado. Sirius acabara de dizer:**

**— Que é isso que você tem aí Olho-Tonto?**

**E Moody voltou sua atenção para Sirius. Harry atravessou a cozinha, saiu discretamente pela porta e subiu as escadas antes que alguém o chamasse de volta.**

**Não sabia dizer por que ficara tão chocado; afinal, já vira fotos dos seus pais antes e já conhecera Rabicho... mas o fato de alguém mostrá-los assim, de repente, quando menos esperava... ninguém gostaria disso, pensou enraivecido...**

**E ainda por cima, vê-los cercados por todas aquelas caras felizes... Beijo Fenwick, que fora encontrado em pedacinhos, e Gideão, que morrera como herói, e os Longbottom, que foram torturados até enlouquecer... todos acenando, felizes, na foto, para sempre, sem saber que estavam condenados... bom, Moody talvez achasse isso interessante... ele, Harry, achava perturbador...**

 

– Não acho que Moody tivesse qualquer intenção de te perturbar… – Remo disse, compreensivo – Acho que ele queria te mostrar porque todos eles lutam…

– Quantas vidas foram perdidas lutando pelos motivos certos. – Sirius concordou – Sem essas pessoas o mundo poderia estar ainda pior… 

– São pessoas corajosas que nunca deixaram nada ficar entre eles e a coisa certa. – Remo disse encarando Frank e Alice, e depois virando-se para Tiago e Lily – Eles fizeram tudo o que podiam para te dar um mundo melhor, e agora, a Ordem precisa retomar esse trabalho, para que as vidas dos que se foram não tenham sido perdidas em vão.

– Acho que ele queria te motivar. – Tiago concordou, trocando olhares com os dois melhores amigos – Te lembrar o porquê da luta… Moody não sabe se relacionar com pessoas muito bem, mas ele tem boas intenções.

 

**O garoto subiu as escadas, pé ante pé, até o corredor, passou pelas cabeças empalhadas dos elfos, satisfeito de estar sozinho, mas, ao se aproximar do primeiro patamar, ouviu ruídos. Alguém estava soluçando na sala de visitas.**

**— Olá? — chamou.**

**Não houve resposta, mas os soluços continuaram. Harry subiu os degraus restantes, de dois em dois, cruzou o patamar e abriu a porta da sala de visitas.**

**Alguém estava encolhido contra a parede escura, a varinha na mão, todo o corpo sacudido por soluços. Esparramado no velho tapete empoeirado, em uma mancha de luar, visivelmente morto, encontrava-se Rony.**

 

– Que? – Alice perguntou, alarmada, encarando Rony com preocupação.

– O bicho-papão. – Remo disse, lamentoso – Sua mãe foi enfrentar o bicho-papão sozinha…

– Essas são as tribulações dela, como no nome do capítulo. – Lily entendeu, com um certo alívio.

– Eu nunca soube disso. – Rony admitiu, encarando Harry – Você nunca me falou que viu isso…

– Eu não queria expor a sua mãe… – Harry justificou – Ela ficou muito abalada, e quando eu vi aquilo, em um primeiro momento… Foi um grande choque…

– Eu imagino. – Hermione disse, encarando Harry, compreensiva – Deve ter sido realmente difícil ver Rony no chão… Parecendo morto… – a voz de Hermione tremeu ao completar.

 

**Todo o ar pareceu fugir dos seus pulmões; Harry teve a sensação de que estava atravessando o chão; seu cérebro congelou – Rony morto, não, não era possível...**

**Mas, espere um momento, não podia ser – Rony estava lá embaixo...**

**— Sra. Weasley? — chamou Harry com a voz embargada.**

**— R-r-riddikulus! — soluçava a bruxa, apontando a varinha, trêmula, para o corpo do filho.**

**Craque.**

**O corpo de Rony se transformou no de Gui, de barriga para cima, braços e pernas abertos, olhos abertos e vidrados. A Sra. Weasley voltou a soluçar.**

**Craque.**

**O corpo do Sr. Weasley substituiu o de Gui, seus óculos tortos, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo rosto.**

**— Não! — gemia a Sra. Weasley. — Não... Riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!**

**Craque. Gêmeos mortos. Craque. Percy morto. Craque. Harry morto...**

 

– Ela não devia ter ido fazer isso sozinha… – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça, abalada – Isso é perturbador demais… Especialmente para ela… Com tantos filhos na zona de perigo.

Gina e Rony trocaram um olhar perturbado.

 

**— Sra. Weasley, saia daqui! — gritou Harry, contemplando o próprio cadáver estirado no chão. — Deixe outra pessoa...**

**— Que está acontecendo?**

**Lupin subira correndo à sala, seguido de perto por Sirius e Moody, que fechava a fila, batendo a perna de pau. Lupin olhava da Sra. Weasley para o cadáver de Harry no chão, e pareceu compreender tudo no mesmo instante.**

 

– Claro que entendeu. – Sirius disse, trocando um olhar com Remo – Acho que bichos-papões podem ser bem apavorantes… – completou, depois de alguns segundos.

– Meu medo parece um tanto bobo comparado com o da Sra. Weasley… – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Seu medo não é bobo. – Tiago disse, categórico – Você não tem medo da lua, é apenas a única forma como um bicho-papão consegue personificar seus medos… Seu medo é muito mais profundo que isso...

 

**Puxando a varinha, disse, em tom muito claro e firme.**

**— Riddikulus!**

**O corpo de Harry desapareceu. Um globo de prata pairou no ar sobre o local em que estivera o cadáver. Lupin sacudiu a varinha mais uma vez e o globo desapareceu em uma baforada de fumaça.**

**— Ah... ah... ah! — engoliu a Sra. Weasley em seco e tornou a se desmanchar numa torrente de lágrimas com o rosto entre as mãos.**

**— Molly — disse Lupin desolado, aproximando-se dela. — Molly, não...**

**No segundo seguinte, ela soluçava de se acabar no ombro de Lupin.**

**— Molly, foi apenas um bicho-papão — disse ele consolando-a, dando-lhe palmadinhas na cabeça. — Apenas um bicho-papão idiota...**

**— Eu os vejo m-m-mortos o tempo todo! — gemeu a Sra. Weasley no ombro do bruxo. — Todo o t-t-tempo! T-t-tenho sonhos...**

**Sirius ficou olhando fixamente para o pedaço do tapete em que estivera deitado o bicho-papão fingindo ser Harry.**

 

– Deve ter sido um grande choque para você. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar preocupado com Sirius – Tantos momentos para vocês chegarem, entraram logo no momento em que o bicho-papão fingia ser Harry…

– Harry ser tão parecido com você não deve ter ajudado muito. – Sirius admitiu – Eu posso até não confundir vocês, mas deve ter sido complicado ver de novo alguém que considero da família… Morto…

 

**Moody olhava para o garoto, que evitou seu olhar. Tinha a estranha sensação de que o olho mágico de Moody o acompanhara desde a cozinha.**

**— Não d-d-diga a Arthur — pedia a Sra. Weasley, agora engolindo o choro e enxugando nervosamente os olhos com os punhos. — Não q-q-quero que ele saiba... fui boba...**

**Lupin lhe deu um lenço, e ela assoou o nariz.**

**— Harry, sinto muito. Que é que você vai pensar de mim? — perguntou trêmula. — Não consigo nem me livrar de um bicho-papão...**

**— Bobagem — disse Harry, tentando sorrir.**

**— Estou t-t-tão preocupada — disse ela, as lágrimas mais uma vez saltando-lhe dos olhos. — Metade da f-f-família está na Ordem, será uma b-b-bênção se todos sobreviverem... e P-P-Percy não está falando conosco... e se alguma coisa t-t-terrível acontecer antes de termos feito as p-p-pazes com ele? E o que vai acontecer se Arthur e eu morrermos, quem é que vai t-t-tomar conta de Rony e Gina?**

 

Rony e Gina trocaram mais um olhar de preocupação.

– Gui e Carlinhos não deixariam nada de ruim acontecer com a gente. – Gina afirmou, com um suspiro profundo – Os dois já eram adultos e tinham empregos estáveis e…

– E nós já éramos bem grandinhos… Não é como Harry que… Tinha só um ano e realmente precisava que alguém cuidasse dele. – Rony disse, desviando o olhar da irmã e virando-se para Harry.

– Mas nada de ruim vai acontecer com os pais de vocês. – Lily disse, confiante – Tenho certeza de que não… Vai ficar tudo bem com os dois…

 

**— Molly, chega — disse Lupin com firmeza. — Agora não é como da última vez. A Ordem está mais bem preparada, contamos com uma dianteira, sabemos o que Voldemort pretende...**

**A Sra. Weasley soltou um gritinho de medo ao ouvir esse nome.**

**— Ah, Molly, vamos, já é tempo de você se acostumar a ouvir o nome dele... escute, não posso prometer que ninguém vai sair ferido, ninguém pode prometer isso, mas estamos muito melhor do que estávamos da última vez. Você não fazia parte da Ordem naquele tempo, por isso não compreende. Da última vez havia vinte Comensais da Morte para cada um de nós, e eles foram nos matando um a um...**

**Harry lembrou-se da fotografia, dos seus pais sorridentes. Sabia que Moody ainda o observava.**

**— Não se preocupe com Percy — disse Sirius abruptamente. — Ele vai mudar de opinião. É apenas uma questão de tempo, e Voldemort vai sair das sombras; e quando isto acontecer, o Ministério inteiro vai nos pedir perdão. E não tenho muita certeza se vamos aceitar o pedido deles — acrescentou com amargura.**

 

– Eu não aceitaria. – Sirius disse, concordando com seu eu-futuro – Anos me perseguindo por coisas que eu não fiz… Condenado sem um julgamento… Perseguição do meu afilhado… O ministério não merece o meu perdão.

– Não mesmo. – Tiago concordou, enfático.

 

**— Agora, quanto a quem vai cuidar de Rony e Gina se você e Arthur morrerem — disse Lupin com um leve sorriso — que é que você acha que vamos fazer, deixá-los morrer de fome?**

**A Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso trêmulo.**

 

– Ainda acho que nós já tínhamos idade o bastante para dar um jeito… – Rony encolheu os ombros – E irmãos mais velho o bastante para nunca passar fome…

 

**— Estou sendo boba — murmurou outra vez, enxugando os olhos.**

**Mas Harry, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si uns dez minutos depois, não conseguiu achar que a Sra. Weasley fosse boba. Via seus pais sorrindo para ele na velha foto danificada, sem saber que suas vidas, como a de tantos outros à sua volta, estavam chegando ao fim. A imagem do bicho-papão se transformando no cadáver de cada membro da família da Sra. Weasley não parava de lampejar diante dos seus olhos.**

 

– A culpa é de Voldemort… – Tiago disse, categórico – E se eles não lutassem, as coisas seriam ainda piores… Não haveria ninguém para deter Voldemort, ele ganharia força e no final, todas as pessoas que não lutaram contra ele, pagariam o preço.

– É por isso que nós temos que lutar. – Lily concordou, solenemente – Porque para alguns de nós, não há outra opção, – completou, trocando um olhar com Hermione – porque nossas escolhas são entre lutar ou ser dizimados. 

– Alguns de nós podem até ter outras opções. – Sirius afirmou – Mas não gostamos nada do que o mundo poderia se tornar se nós não lutarmos. 

– É o que precisa ser feito. – Alice disse, acenando com a cabeça lentamente e apertando a mão de Neville com força – Se queremos ter a chance de um mundo melhor… Onde ninguém precisa viver com medo.

 

**Sem aviso, a cicatriz em sua testa queimou de dor e seu estômago revirou horrivelmente.**

**— Para com isso — disse com firmeza, esfregando a cicatriz à medida que a dor foi diminuindo.**

**— Primeiro sinal de loucura, falar com a própria cabeça — disse a voz sonsa do quadro vazio na parede.**

**Harry não lhe deu atenção. Sentiu-se mais velho do que jamais se sentira na vida e parecia-lhe extraordinário que há pouco menos de uma hora estivesse preocupado com uma loja de logros e com quem ganhara um distintivo de monitor.**

 

Neville pousou o livro sobre a mesinha de centro e bocejou.

– Esse capítulo foi muito maior do que imaginava. – Lily disse, bocejando também – Devíamos comer e nos organizar para dormir… 

Todos seguiram para a mesa e comeram em relativo silêncio pensando em tudo o que haviam acabado de ler.

Tiago e Lily terminaram de comer um pouco antes dos outros e se sentaram de volta no sofá, Tiago pegou o livro que estavam lendo.

– Esse livro é muito maior que os outros. – Tiago disse, enquanto pesava o livro nas mãos, observando Remo, que ainda comia à mesa, com preocupação.

– Qual o problema? – Lily perguntou, confusa.

– Lua cheia. – Tiago murmurou – Faltam 7 noites para a lua cheia... E não sei se vamos conseguir concluir todos esses livros até lá...

– Tenho certeza de que Harry tem um plano. – Lily disse, apreensiva – Mas talvez seja melhor perguntar a eles?

Quando todos terminaram de comer Tiago acenou para Rony, Hermione e Harry voltarem à área dos sofás.

– Eu não acho que vamos terminar todos esses livros até a lua cheia. – Tiago disse, encarando o trio preocupado – Queria saber se vocês tem algum plano…

– Temos. – Hermione afirmou – Íamos falar sobre isso com vocês antes de dormirmos. – completou, acenando para os outros, que os observavam de longe, se aproximarem – A poção de Mata-cão tem duas partes, ambas muito complexas… A primeira tem um tempo de estoque grande e por isso eu trouxe ela pronta…

– Você vai me dar a poção? – Remo perguntou, assustado.

– Temos que concluir a poção primeiro. – Hermione disse, com um meio sorriso – A segunda parte da poção quando unida à base tem que ser consumida no mesmo dia, ou perde a validade. A poção tem que ser consumida nas sete noites antes da lua cheia para ter resultado… Então você tem que tomar hoje. Eu tenho a receita, e vamos pedir os ingredientes para os elfos…

– Eu quero ajudar. – Lily afirmou, encarando Remo com carinho – Se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor, eu quero ajudar.

– Nós não podemos dar a receita completa para vocês… – Hermione suspirou, profundamente – Não podemos alterar essa parte do futuro, não podemos retirar o reconhecimento da pessoa que inventou a poção…

– E eu não pediria que fizessem isso. – Remo afirmou, levantando uma mão para interromper Hermione – Se vocês tiverem um modo de lidar com a transformação em segurança, está bom o bastante para mim.

– Estávamos pensando que além da poção vocês talvez quisessem ficar juntos. – Harry perguntou a Sirius e Tiago. 

– Nunca pensei em outra coisa. – Tiago disse, categórico recebendo acenos de concordância enfáticos de Sirius.

Em poucos minutos eles já tinham tudo organizado, Lily e Severo ajudariam Hermione com a poção, por serem os melhores no assunto. E quando chegasse a hora, Tiago e Sirius passariam a noite de lua cheia na sala com Remo enquanto os outros se trancariam no quarto.

Pouco mais de uma hora se passou até que a poção estivesse completa. Enquanto Hermione, Lily e Severo trabalhavam os outros jogavam xadrez e conversavam sobre quadribol, tentando aliviar todo o estresse dos livros. 

– Está pronta. – Severo afirmou, comparando a poção no caldeirão com as anotações de Hermione. Lily pegou um cálice, encheu-o de poção e entregou para Remo com apreensão.

Remo engoliu tudo de uma vez, fazendo careta no final.

– Horrível. – afirmou.

– Mas útil. – Hermione disse, trocando um sorriso com Rony e Harry – Agora deveríamos dormir, já está bem tarde.

Na manhã seguinte, todos ainda sonolentos se reuniram na área dos sofás, Frank pegou o livro de cima da mesa e o abriu no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo X – Luna Lovegood.**


	10. Luna Lovegood

**– Luna Lovegood.**

 

– Luna Lovegood? – Lily perguntou, franzindo a testa – O nome do capítulo é o nome de uma pessoa que nós não conhecemos?

– Já ouvi falar de uma família Lovegood… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Mas há anos que ninguém fala sobre eles…

– O que quer dizer? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

– Não era uma família muito importante, mas tinham sangue-puro. – Sirius admitiu – As últimas gerações não tiveram muitos herdeiros, e depois não ouvimos mais falar sobre eles… 

– Pelo visto a família não desapareceu completamente. – Frank deu de ombros – Um descendente dessa família obviamente sobreviveu.

– Quem quer que seja se manteve longe dos olhos da sociedade puro-sangue por um bom tempo… – Sirius disse, interessado.

– Famílias costumam simplesmente desaparecer assim? – Lily perguntou, com curiosidade.

– Só quando nascem abortos ou algum tipo de vergonha recai sobre o nome. – Sirius disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Deve ter sido alguma dessas coisas…

– Ou sobraram poucas pessoas e elas são reclusas. – Tiago disse, encolhendo os ombros – Ou simplesmente não tem interesse na sociedade de sangue-puro.

 

**Harry teve uma noite inquieta. Seus pais entravam e saíam dos seus sonhos, sempre calados; a Sra. Weasley soluçava sobre o cadáver de Monstro, observada por Rony e Hermione, que estavam usando coroas, e mais uma vez Harry se viu descendo por um corredor que terminava em uma porta fechada.**

 

– O sonho inteiro até faz sentido se levar em conta tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior… – Sirius disse, coçando a cabeça, confuso – Mas a parte do corredor que termina em uma porta fechada é muito estranha…

– Você não costuma ter sonhos recorrentes. – Tiago disse, concordando com Sirius lentamente – A não ser o sonho da luz verde… E nós sabemos de onde aquele veio…

– Não deve ser nada demais. – Alice disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Ele deve estar se sentindo encurralado… Pelo menos é isso que o “Intérprete dos sonhos” diria…

– O livro de adivinhação? – Frank perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, descrente.

– É. – Alice respondeu, sem se abalar – Vocês podem até não confiar em adivinhação em vários sentidos, mas interpretação de sonhos é uma coisa muito real…

Frank, resolvendo ignorar Alice, revirou os olhos e voltou a ler.

 

**Acordou bruscamente com a cicatriz formigando e encontrou Rony já vestido e falando com ele.**

**—... é melhor se apressar, mamãe está furiosa, diz que vamos perder o trem...**

**Havia grande confusão e barulho na casa. Pelo que ouviu enquanto se vestia rapidamente, Harry conseguiu entender que Fred e Jorge tinham enfeitiçado seus malões para voar escada abaixo, a fim de economizar o trabalho de carregá-los, e, em consequência, eles haviam colidido diretamente com Gina e feito a irmã rolar dois lances de escada até o corredor; a Sra. Black e a Sra. Weasley estavam ambas berrando a plenos pulmões.**

 

– Não foi tão ruim quanto parece. – Gina explicou, quando o olhar de todos os presentes se voltou para ela – Fred foi bem rápido e conseguiu amortecer a minha queda, eu fiquei com alguns hematomas, mas não me machuquei de verdade.

– Mas isso foi uma atitude muito perigosa dos seus irmãos. – Lily disse, trocando um olhar com Gina, preocupada – Você poderia ter se machucado de verdade… 

– Eu sei. – Gina disse, encolhendo os ombros – Mas eles também sabem disso… Pediram desculpas e ficaram de olho em mim até eu garantir a eles que todos os hematomas haviam sumido… Às vezes eles parecem muito irresponsáveis, mas são muito bons irmãos…

– Como na Copa mundial no ano anterior. – Tiago disse, relembrando – Você disse que foi a única vez que viu eles discordando, e isso foi porque eles estavam preocupados com Rony, Harry e Hermione e ao mesmo tempo não queriam colocar você em risco…

– Isso. – Gina disse, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

– E eles ficaram péssimos quando Riddle te sequestrou e te levou para a câmara secreta. – Sirius disse, cuidadoso.

– Nós sempre fomos muito próximos. – Gina afirmou – Eles sempre me protegiam do jeito que podiam… – completou, com um suspiro ligeiramente triste, que a maioria dos presentes não entendeu.

 

**—... PODERIAM TÊ-LA MACHUCADO SERIAMENTE, SEUS IDIOTAS...**

**— MESTIÇOS IMUNDOS, EMPORCALHANDO A CASA DOS MEUS PAIS...**

**Hermione entrou correndo no quarto com o rosto afogueado, na hora em que Harry estava calçando os tênis. Edwiges se equilibrava no ombro da garota, que carregava Bichento a se debater em seus braços.**

**— Mamãe e papai acabaram de mandar Edwiges de volta — a coruja saiu esvoaçando docemente e foi se empoleirar no teto de sua gaiola. — Você já está pronto?**

**— Quase. A Gina está bem? — perguntou Harry, pondo os óculos no rosto.**

**— A Sra. Weasley já cuidou dela — disse Hermione. — Mas agora Olho-Tonto está protestando que não podemos sair até Estúrgio chegar, ou ficará faltando uma pessoa na guarda.**

 

– Guarda? – Lily perguntou, desconfortável – Vocês vão precisar de uma guarda para ir para a estação? 

– Eu diria que Harry vai. – Remo disse, trocando um olhar com Harry – Considerando tudo o que aconteceu, não acho que seja seguro para Harry andar por aí sozinho mesmo…

– Infelizmente temos que reconhecer que ele precisa de verdade da proteção extra. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, descontente.

 

**— Guarda? — perguntou Harry. — Temos de ir a King’s Cross com uma guarda?**

**— Você tem de ir a King’s Cross com uma guarda — corrigiu-o Hermione.**

**— Por quê? — perguntou Harry, irritado. — Pensei que Voldemort estivesse agindo nas sombras ou será que você está me dizendo que ele vai pular de dentro de um latão de lixo e tentar me matar?**

**— Eu não sei, foi o que Olho-Tonto disse — respondeu Hermione desatenta, olhando para o relógio — mas se não sairmos logo decididamente vamos perder o trem...**

 

– Se Voldemort conseguisse te sequestrar de alguma forma, – Tiago disse, evitando obviamente o que Voldemort faria depois de sequestrar Harry – ele não se revelaria necessariamente… Ainda mais com tudo o que estão dizendo de você nos jornais…

– E é claro que se Voldemort conseguisse… Fazer isso… A Ordem perderia muito de sua força. – Sirius disse, hesitante – A questão não é apenas a sua segurança, Harry… Acho que você é o que da esperança para a maioria das pessoas que enxerga a verdade. Tenho a impressão de que se algo acontecesse com você, Voldemort conseguiria dominar o mundo.

– Porque diz isso? – Alice perguntou, obviamente confusa – Não quero ser desagradável, mas Harry é apenas um garoto… Porque se algo acontecesse com ele Voldemort ganharia? Mesmo que algo acontecesse com Harry, ainda teriam sobrado várias pessoas para lutar…

– As pessoas veem Harry como o símbolo de que é possível sobreviver à Voldemort. – Remo afirmou, encarando Harry com atenção – Que eles saibam, Harry já sobreviveu pelo menos duas vezes, nós sabemos que na verdade foram quatro, até agora… 

– Além disso, – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça em desagrado – nós sabemos que por algum motivo, o objetivo de Voldemort sempre foi ir atrás de Harry… Então Harry deve ter alguma coisa que ameaçou Voldemort de algum jeito…

– Tudo isso é ruim demais. – Lily suspirou, profundamente – E confuso demais…

– Vocês vão entender tudo… – Hermione disse, hesitante – Em pouco tempo vocês vão entender tudo isso…

 

**— SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM DESCER AQUI, AGORA, POR FAVOR! — berrou a Sra. Weasley, e Hermione deu um salto como se tivesse se escaldado, e saiu correndo do quarto.**

**Harry agarrou Edwiges, enfiou-a sem cerimônia na gaiola e saiu atrás da amiga, arrastando seu malão.**

**O retrato da Sra. Black uivava de fúria, mas ninguém se preocupava em fechar as cortinas sobre seu retrato para fazê-la calar; todo aquele estardalhaço no corredor com certeza iria tornar a despertá-la.**

**— Harry, você vem comigo e com Tonks — gritou a Sra. Weasley, tentando abafar os repetidos guinchos de “SANGUES RUINS! RALÉ! CRIATURAS DA IMUNDÍCIE!” — Deixe o malão e a coruja, Alastor vai cuidar da bagagem... ah, pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, Dumbledore disse não!**

**Um cachorrão peludo aparecera ao lado de Harry quando ele tentava escalar os vários malões que atravancavam o hall e chegar à Sra. Weasley.**

 

– Que mal há em acompanhar Harry até a estação como cachorro? – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos – Não é como se alguém fosse me reconhecer e me entregar para o ministério…

– Os comensais da morte a essa altura já sabem que você é um animago… – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça com desgosto – Pedro com certeza já contou a todos eles…

– Mas eu não sou a prioridade deles. – Sirius disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – E que tipo de vantagem traria a eles me entregar ao ministério afinal?

– Mesmo assim, – Remo disse, apreensivo – eles poderiam te usar como isca ou algo do tipo… Ainda mais se souberem que Harry se importa com você…

– Eu vou estar com a Ordem, e com Harry… – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos – Se forem capturar alguém, com certeza não vou ser eu…

– E você realmente deve estar precisando de um ar puro… – Tiago disse, dando o braço a torcer – Sair um pouco vai te fazer bem…

 

**— Ah, francamente... — respondeu a Sra. Weasley, desesperada. — Bom, mas seja por sua conta e risco!**

**Ela abriu com violência a porta de entrada e saiu para o dia palidamente iluminado de setembro. Harry e o cachorro a acompanharam. A porta bateu às costas deles, e os guinchos da Sra. Black cessaram instantaneamente.**

**— Cadê a Tonks? — perguntou Harry, olhando a toda volta, enquanto descia os degraus de pedra do número doze, que sumiram no instante em que eles pisaram a calçada.**

**— Está nos esperando ali adiante — respondeu a Sra. Weasley secamente, evitando olhar o cachorro preto que se sacudia ao lado de Harry.**

 

– O que mais me incomoda é o modo como sua mãe trata o Sirius. – Tiago disse, virando-se de Gina para Rony – Ela já sabe de toda a verdade, e ainda assim o trata como um criminoso… 

– Desde que ela não saia por aí falando de você, eu não me importo. – Sirius afirmou, com um aceno de mão desinteressado – O problema dela para mim é que ela prefere acreditar em tudo o que sai da boca de Dumbledore a pensar com a própria cabeça…

– Minha mãe não é cabeça oca. – Gina disse, dando uma cotovelada leve nas costelas de Sirius – Ela apenas confia em Dumbledore…

– Cegamente. – Sirius respondeu, revirando os olhos.

 

**Uma velha cumprimentou-os na esquina. Tinha cabelos grisalhos muito crespos e usava um chapéu roxo em feitio de torta de porco.**

**— Aí, beleza, Harry! — cumprimentou Tonks, com uma piscadela. — É melhor a gente se apressar, não acha, Molly? — acrescentou, verificando a hora.**

**— Eu sei, eu sei — gemeu a Sra. Weasley, apertando o passo — mas Olho-Tonto queria esperar por Estúrgio... se ao menos Arthur tivesse nos arranjado carros do Ministério outra vez... mas Fudge ultimamente não o deixa pedir emprestado nem um tinteiro vazio... como é que os trouxas conseguem viajar sem magia...**

 

– É bem mais simples do que os bruxos fazem parecer… – Lily disse, revirando os olhos – A única diferença é que os trouxas precisam sair de casa com tempo o bastante para chegar onde querem chegar.

– Isso já é pedir demais se tratando da minha família. – Rony disse, rindo.

 

**Mas o cachorrão preto deu um latido alegre e correu animado ao redor deles, assustando os pombos e caçando o próprio rabo. Harry não pôde deixar de rir. Sirius ficara preso em casa por muito tempo. A Sra. Weasley contraiu os lábios de um jeito quase igual ao de tia Petúnia.**

**Levaram vinte minutos para chegar a King’s Cross a pé, e nada mais excitante aconteceu durante esse tempo, exceto Sirius ter espantado uns gatos para divertir Harry.**

 

– Pelo menos você se divertiu. – Remo disse, sorrindo para Sirius.

– Depois de passar tanto tempo preso no mausoléu da minha família, eu merecia um passeio… – Sirius afirmou, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry.

 

**Uma vez na estação, eles pararam displicentemente ao lado da barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez até não haver ninguém à vista, depois, um a um, atravessaram para a plataforma nove e meia, onde o Expresso de Hogwarts aguardava, arrotando fumaça escura sobre a plataforma apinhada de alunos que iam embarcar e suas famílias. Harry aspirou aqueles cheiros familiares e sentiu seu ânimo fortalecer... ia realmente regressar...**

**— Espero que os outros cheguem a tempo — comentou a Sra. Weasley, ansiosa, olhando para o arco de ferro trabalhado que abarcava a plataforma e por onde chegariam os novos passageiros.**

**— Belo cão, Harry! — disse um rapaz alto com cachos rastafári.**

**— Obrigado, Lino — disse Harry sorrindo, enquanto Sirius sacudia a cauda freneticamente.**

 

– Obrigado, Lino! – Sirius repetiu, com uma gargalhada canina.

– Se Harry fosse um pouco mais parecido com Tiago ele aproveitaria a presença de Sirius para conquistar algumas garotas… – Remo disse, entre risadas.

Tiago corou sem graça, mas quando viu que Lily também estava gargalhando, riu também.

 

**— Ah, que bom! — exclamou a Sra. Weasley, parecendo aliviada. — Aí vem Alastor com a bagagem, vejam...**

**Com um boné de carregador cobrindo os olhos díspares, Moody passou mancando pelo arco, atrás de um carrinho carregado com as malas dos garotos.**

**— Tudo bem — murmurou ele para a Sra. Weasley e Tonks — acho que ninguém nos seguiu...**

**Segundos depois, o Sr. Weasley surgiu na plataforma com Rony e Hermione. Tinham praticamente descarregado o carrinho de bagagem quando Fred, Jorge e Gina apareceram com Lupin.**

**— Nenhum problema? — rosnou Moody.**

**— Nada — respondeu Lupin.**

 

– Ótimo. – Lily suspirou, aliviada – Pelo menos em Hogwarts tenho certeza de que Harry vai estar mais seguro…

– Eu já disse, – Sirius revirou os olhos – eu não confiaria nisso se fosse você… No ano anterior Voldemort conseguiu tirar Harry de debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore…

– Pare de falar assim. – Lily disse, apreensiva – Você vai me deixar maluca pensando nisso…

– Só não quero que você tenha um choque se algo de errado acontecer… – Sirius disse, parecendo chateado – Eu também não quero que aconteça, mas temos que estar prontos para essa possibilidade.

 

**— Ainda assim, vou dar parte de Estúrgio a Dumbledore — disse Moody — é a segunda vez em uma semana que ele não aparece. Está ficando tão irresponsável quanto Mundungo.**

 

– Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com esse Estúrgio? – Alice perguntou, ligeiramente preocupada – Ele pode apenas estar ficando irresponsável como o Moody disse, mas eles estão no meio de uma guerra silenciosa…

– Alice tem razão… – Sirius disse, com estranheza – Esse Estúrgio ajudou a Ordem a buscar Harry na casa dos trouxas… Talvez alguém tenha descoberto que ele trabalha para a Ordem…

– Se algo assim fosse possível, Moody provavelmente desconfiaria… – Tiago disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – E nós não conhecemos esse tal de Estúrgio… Moody conhece.

– Se for pensar em como Moody desconfia de tudo, se fosse algo sério ele saberia. – Remo concordou com Tiago.

 

**— Bom, cuidem-se bem — desejou Lupin, apertando a mão de todos. Despediu-se de Harry por último e lhe deu uma palmada no ombro. — Você também, Harry. Tenha cuidado.**

**— É, cabeça baixa e olhos alertas — disse Moody, apertando a mão do garoto também. — E não se esqueçam, todos vocês: cuidado com o que escrevem. Se tiverem dúvida sobre alguma coisa, não a mencionem em carta.**

**— Foi ótimo conhecer vocês — disse Tonks, abraçando Hermione e Gina. — Logo nos reveremos, espero.**

**Soou um primeiro apito; os alunos, ainda na plataforma, correram para o trem.**

**— Depressa, depressa — disse a Sra. Weasley, distraída, abraçando-os a esmo, e segurando Harry duas vezes. — Escrevam... se comportem... se esqueceram alguma coisa nós mandaremos... agora subam no trem, depressa...**

**Por um breve momento, o enorme cão negro ergueu-se nas patas traseiras e apoiou as dianteiras nos ombros de Harry, mas a Sra. Weasley empurrou o garoto em direção à porta do trem.**

**— Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, comporte-se mais como um cachorro! — sibilou ela.**

 

– Ótimo, – Sirius bufou, com ironia – não posso nem ao menos me despedir propriamente do meu afilhado.

– Você não estava agindo como um cão… – Lily disse, defensivamente.

– Já vi vários cães grandes se apoiando nos donos. – Sirius afirmou, com um aceno de mão displicente – É um sinal de carinho.

– Mesmo assim, – Lily disse, preocupada – você deveria tomar cuidado… A plataforma é cheia de pais de alunos… E nós sabemos que os pais de alguns dos alunos são comensais… Imagina o que aconteceria se eles fizessem você voltar a sua forma verdadeira no meio da plataforma e…

– Lily! – Tiago disse, segurando o braço dela com cuidado – Não foi a atitude mais responsável de Sirius, mas não é nada tão ruim assim… Ele só queria se despedir de Harry…

– Eu sei. – Lily murmurou, para que apenas Tiago escutasse – Mas fico preocupada… Nem quero imaginar como você se sentiria se algo acontecesse com Sirius… E é claro que me preocupo com Sirius também…

– Então você está preocupada comigo? – Tiago perguntou, olhando para Lily com um meio sorriso – Nunca pensei que veria esse dia, Evans.

– Você sabe muito bem que me importo com você… Potter. – Lily murmurou, trocando um sorriso carinhoso com Tiago.

Severo os observou, desconfortável.

 

**— Até mais! — gritou Harry pela janela aberta, quando o trem começou a andar, enquanto Rony, Hermione e Gina acenavam ao seu lado.**

**As silhuetas de Tonks, Lupin, Moody e do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley foram encolhendo rapidamente, mas o cachorro preto continuou saltando ao lado da janela, abanando o rabo; gente na plataforma agora pouco visível ria de ver o cão correndo atrás do trem, então contornaram uma curva, e Sirius desapareceu.**

 

– Nem comecem. – Sirius disse, levantando as mãos – Cachorros correm atrás dos donos, não há nada de errado nisso.

 

**— Ele não devia ter vindo com a gente — comentou Hermione, manifestando preocupação na voz.**

**— Ah, anime-se — disse Rony — ele não vê a luz do dia há meses, coitado.**

**— Bom — disse Fred, batendo palmas — não podemos ficar aqui conversando o dia inteiro, temos negócios a discutir com o Lino. Vemos vocês mais tarde.**

**E ele e Jorge desapareceram pelo corredor à direita.**

**O trem continuou a ganhar velocidade, fazendo os garotos que continuavam em pé balançarem, e transformando as casas em imagens fugidias.**

**— Então, vamos arranjar uma cabine? — convidou Harry.**

**Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.**

**— Hum — falou Rony.**

**— Nós... bem... Rony e eu temos de ir para o carro dos monitores — disse Hermione, sem jeito.**

 

– Vocês não tem que ficar no vagão dos monitores. – Remo afirmou – Só precisam ir até lá receber as primeiras instruções, depois podem fazer o que quiserem… Não é como se os alunos realmente dessem trabalho no trem…

– Alguns alunos dão trabalho. – Lily afirmou – Eu sempre ajudo a supervisionar o trem… 

– Eu disse, – Tiago disse, levantando os braços – ser monitor da muito mais trabalho do que benefícios… 

 

**Rony não estava olhando para Harry; parecia vivamente interessado nas unhas da mão esquerda.**

**— Ah — respondeu Harry. — Certo. Ótimo.**

**— Acho que não temos de ficar lá a viagem inteira — acrescentou Hermione depressa. — Nossas cartas dizem que vamos receber instruções dos monitores-chefes e depois patrulhar os corredores de tempos em tempos.**

 

– Eu realmente não queria lembrar que vou ter que fazer isso também. – Tiago disse, com uma expressão de desagrado.

– E sendo monitor-chefe você realmente vai ter que passar a viagem toda inspecionando o trabalho dos monitores mais novos e vigiando os alunos. – Lily disse, com um meio sorriso de zombaria.

– Dumbledore estava realmente inspirado a te impedir de se divertir esse ano. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça em desagrado.

 

**— Ótimo — repetiu Harry. — Bom, eu... eu talvez veja vocês mais tarde, então.**

**— É, com certeza — disse Rony, lançando um olhar esquivo e ansioso ao amigo. — É chato ter de ir para lá, eu preferia... mas temos de ir... quero dizer, não estou me divertindo, não sou o Percy — concluindo em tom de desafio.**

**— Sei que você não é — disse Harry, rindo.**

**Mas quando Hermione e Rony arrastaram os malões, Bichento e Píchi, engaiolada, em direção à frente do trem, Harry teve uma estranha sensação de perda. Nunca viajara no Expresso de Hogwarts sem Rony.**

 

– Eu senti o mesmo. – Rony afirmou, categórico.

 

**— Anda — disse-lhe Gina — se formos logo, poderemos guardar lugares para eles.**

**— Certo — concordou Harry, pegando a gaiola de Edwiges com uma das mãos e a alça do seu malão com a outra.**

 

– Pelo menos você estava com Gina, no nosso segundo ano eu tive que ir para a escola sem vocês… – Hermione disse, virando-se de Harry para Rony e de volta, desconfortável – Eu passei a maior parte da viagem achando que vocês dois tinham mudado de ideia… Que não queriam mais ser meus amigos…

– Porque você pensaria isso? – Harry perguntou, chocado.

– Quando eu era pequena as outras crianças faziam isso comigo… – Hermione disse, hesitante – Fingiam ser meus amigos e depois riam de mim por ter acreditado…

– Isso é horrível, Mione. – Lily disse, encarando a garota com pena – Eu sinto muito…

– Porque você nunca nos contou isso? – Rony perguntou, segurando a mão de Hermione com carinho.

– Por que depois percebi que vocês nem ao menos estavam no trem… – Hermione deu de ombros – E percebi que estava sendo boba… Que vocês nunca fariam isso comigo, e que vocês não são como aquelas crianças… Mas mesmo assim, foi uma viagem muito dolorosa e solitária para mim…

 

**Eles avançaram com dificuldade pelo corredor, espiando pelas vidraças das cabines e descobrindo que já estavam ocupadas. Harry não pôde deixar de notar que muitos garotos o olharam com grande interesse e que vários cutucaram os vizinhos e apontaram para ele.**

 

– Se esses olhares já eram ruins antes, nem quero pensar em como pioraram. – Lily suspirou, pesarosa.

– Acho que a única coisa que você pode fazer é se acostumar… – Tiago disse a Harry – Tenho a impressão de que mesmo que consigamos mudar esse futuro, você nunca vai ser uma pessoa normal.

– Temo que não. – Harry disse, conformado.

 

**Depois de registrar esse comportamento em cinco carros consecutivos, ele lembrou que, durante o verão inteiro, o Profeta Diário andara informando aos seus leitores que ele era um mentiroso exibicionista. Perguntou-se, desolado, se as pessoas que agora o olhavam e cochichavam teriam acreditado naquelas histórias.**

 

– O povo é burro, influenciável, tem memória curta e acredita no governo… – Sirius enumerou, com desagrado – Eu diria que a maioria deles acha que você é um mentiroso exibicionista e talvez até um assassino…

– Infelizmente é isso que eles devem estar pensando mesmo. – Remo suspirou – Não haveria outra explicação plausível para a morte de Cedrico se eles não acreditam no retorno de Voldemort.

– Mas eles vão ver, vão ser obrigados a admitir que estavam sendo burros. – Sirius afirmou, com irritação – E espero que seja o mais rápido possível.

– Nem quero imaginar quanto poder Voldemort será capaz de reunir se o povo demorar muito para reconhecer que ele voltou. – Frank disse, temeroso, antes de voltar à leitura.

 

**No último carro, eles encontraram Neville Longbottom, o garoto do quinto ano, colega de Harry na Grifinória, o rosto redondo brilhando com o esforço de arrastar o malão e segurar, com apenas uma das mãos, o seu sapo Trevo, que se debatia.**

**— Oi, Harry — ofegou. — Oi Gina... está tudo cheio... não consegui encontrar um lugar!**

**— Do que é que você está falando? — respondeu Gina, que se espremera para passar por Neville e espiar a cabine atrás dele. — Tem lugar nesse aí, só tem a Di-lua/Luna Lovegood...**

 

– Di-lua? – Lily perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para Gina.

– É como as pessoas chamavam ela… – Gina respondeu, ligeiramente constrangida – Eu não devia ter chamado ela assim… 

– O nome dela é o nome do capítulo… – Remo disse, pensativo – Ela deve ser importante de alguma forma…

– Espero que ela não seja maldosa com vocês como você foi com ela chamando-a de Di-lua… – Alice disse, balançando a cabeça.

 

**Neville murmurou alguma coisa sobre não querer incomodar ninguém.**

**— Não seja bobo — disse Gina dando risadas. — Ela é legal.**

**Gina abriu a porta e puxou seu malão para dentro. Harry e Neville a seguiram.**

**— Oi, Luna — cumprimentou ela — tudo bem se a gente ocupar esses lugares?**

**A garota ao lado da janela ergueu os olhos. Tinha cabelos louros, sujos e mal cortados, até a cintura, sobrancelhas muito claras e olhos saltados, que lhe davam um ar de permanente surpresa. Harry entendeu na hora por que Neville preferira procurar outra cabine. A garota emanava uma aura de nítida birutice. Talvez fosse porque guardara a varinha atrás da orelha esquerda, por medida de segurança, ou porque tivesse decidido usar um colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada, ou ainda porque estivesse lendo a revista de cabeça para baixo. Seus olhos estudaram Neville e se fixaram em Harry.**

**Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.**

 

– Agora eu entendo porque as pessoas a chamam de Di-lua. – Sirius disse, impressionado – Ela parece um bocado maluca…

– Ela é legal. – Gina reafirmou, recebendo um olhar de repreensão de Hermione – Eu literalmente acabei de repetir o que eu disse no livro, não pode haver algo de errado nisso!

– Na verdade, – Tiago disse, trocando um sorriso com Gina – você reafirmar que ela é legal, nos faz ver que ela não vai estar contra Harry…

– Não é como se eles não fossem descobrir isso em poucas linhas. – Gina afirmou, categórica – Não fiz nada de errado.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e indicou que Frank voltasse a ler.

 

**— Obrigada — disse Gina, sorrindo para ela.**

**Harry e Neville guardaram os três malões e a gaiola de Edwiges no bagageiro e se sentaram. Luna observou-os por cima da revista invertida, que se chamava O Pasquim.**

 

– Não é essa a revista que o Kingsley mandou para Sirius no dia da audiência de Harry? – Remo perguntou, interessado.

– Acho que sim… – Sirius disse, pensativo – E assim que falaram da revista no livro todos vocês riram… – completou, referindo-se a Harry, Rony, Mione, Gina e Neville – E agora o livro está falando da mesma revista…

– Só pode ser algum tipo de revista cômica… – Tiago disse, interessado – E não devemos nos esquecer de que Luna está lendo a revista de cabeça para baixo…

– Antes eu tinha pensado que ela estava lendo de cabeça para baixo porque é meio amalucada… – Sirius afirmou – Mas talvez tenha a ver com a revista…

 

**Aparentemente, ela não piscava com tanta frequência quanto as pessoas normais. Não parava mais de olhar para Harry, que se acomodara no assento defronte, e agora desejava não ter feito aquilo.**

**— Boas férias, Luna? — perguntou Gina.**

**— Boas — disse Luna sonhadora, sem tirar os olhos de Harry. — É, foram bem divertidas, sabe. Você é Harry Potter — acrescentou.**

**— Eu sei que sou — respondeu Harry.**

 

– Ela é um bocado despudorada… – Lily disse, impressionada – As pessoas não costumam ser tão diretas…

– Ela não parece ter o nível normal de constrangimento. – Tiago disse, interessado – As pessoas devem ser muito maldosas com ela, por ser tão excêntrica…

– As pessoas não gostam de nada que seja divergente do que eles consideram normal. – Remo afirmou, concordando com Tiago.

 

**Neville riu. Luna voltou então seus olhos claros para ele.**

**— Eu não sei quem você é.**

**— Não sou ninguém — respondeu Neville, apressado.**

**— Não, não é não — disse Gina com rispidez.**

 

– E não é mesmo! – Alice disse, sorrindo calorosamente para Gina.

– Você precisa se valorizar mais. – Frank afirmou, encarando Neville – Mas pelo menos você tem uma boa amiga… – completou, sorrindo para Gina.

 

**— Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. Luna está no mesmo ano que eu, mas é da Corvinal.**

**— O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem — disse Luna entoando o ditado.**

**E erguendo a revista o suficiente para esconder o rosto, ela se calou. Harry e Neville se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Gina reprimiu uma risadinha.**

**O trem avançou barulhento, levando-os em velocidade para o campo aberto. O dia estava estranho, meio instável; em um momento o carro se inundava de sol e no seguinte passavam sob agourentas nuvens escuras.**

**— Adivinhem o que ganhei de aniversário? — perguntou Neville.**

**— Mais um Lembrol? — perguntou Harry, lembrando-se do dispositivo em forma de bola de gude que a avó de Neville lhe mandara na tentativa de melhorar sua incrível falta de memória.**

**— Não — respondeu o garoto. — Até que um Lembrol viria a calhar, perdi o antigo há séculos... não, olhe só isso...**

**Ele enfiou na mochila a mão livre – a outra segurava Trevo firmemente – e, depois de procurar um pouco, tirou um vaso contendo algo parecido com um pequeno cacto cinzento, exceto que era recoberto de pústulas, em vez de espinhos.**

**— Mímbulus mimbletonia — disse orgulhoso.**

 

– É uma escrofulária realmente rara. – Severo afirmou, ligeiramente impressionado – A seiva é ingrediente de muitas poções poderosas…

– Acho que Hogwarts não tem nenhuma atualmente. – Lily disse, pensativa – Me lembro de Slughorn comentar no ano passado que só conseguia a seiva importando diretamente da Assíria a preços astronômicos.

– Realmente impressionante. – Alice disse, sorrindo para Neville bondosamente – Não sei muito sobre herbologia, mas se sua planta conseguiu impressionar Snape e Lily, deve ser realmente importante…

 

**Harry olhou para a coisa. Pulsava levemente, o que lhe dava a aparência sinistra de um órgão interno avariado.**

**— É uma escrofulária realmente rara — comentou Neville radiante. — Nem sei se na estufa de Hogwarts tem uma. Mal posso esperar para mostrar à Profª Sprout. Meu tio-avô Algie conseguiu-a para mim na Assíria. Vou ver se consigo multiplicá-la.**

 

– Pelo menos dessa vez ele não te pendurou pelos tornozelos do lado de fora da janela antes de te dar um presente… – Frank disse, resignado, obviamente lembrando-se da primeira vez em que sua família percebeu sinais de magia em Neville.

– Tio Algie não é tão ruim. – Neville declarou, categórico – Ele sempre me mandava bons livros de herbologia e plantas exóticas das viagens dele… E era o único na família que realmente me incentivava a seguir esse caminho...

– Sempre bom saber que meu tio não é de todo ruim. – Frank deu de ombros, antes de voltar a ler.

 

**Harry sabia que o assunto favorito de Neville era Herbologia, mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia imaginar o que o garoto poderia querer com aquela plantinha nanica.**

 

– Desculpe, Neville, – Harry disse, encolhendo os ombros – mas nunca consegui ver algo de interessante em herbologia.

– Eu entendo. – Neville disse, com um aceno de mão displicente.

– Mas herbologia é uma matéria muito importante, – Lily disse – conhecer bem as plantas e suas funções influencia muito nas poções…

– E Harry também nunca gostou de poções. – Tiago a interrompeu, com um sorriso de canto de boca – Eu não fico aqui lamentando o fato de Harry também não ter muito interesse em transfigurações… 

– Mas pelo menos Harry gosta de quadribol, como você… – Lily suspirou – Às vezes tenho a impressão de que Harry não gosta de nada do que eu gosto… 

– Isso não é verdade. – Tiago afirmou – Só porque ele não gosta das mesmas matérias que você na escola, isso não significa que vocês não tem nada em comum… Vocês provavelmente tem dúzias de coisas em comum que você nunca reparou…

– O que por exemplo? – Lily perguntou, obviamente insegura.

– Harry sempre pede torta de caramelo de sobremesa, – Tiago disse, com um meio sorriso, vitorioso – é a sua favorita, não é?

Lily apenas sorriu, enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Tenho certeza de que vocês tem dezenas de coisas em comum. – Tiago afirmou – Apenas não são coisas óbvias como quadribol e matérias na escola.

 

**— Ela... hum... ela faz alguma coisa? — perguntou.**

**— Muita coisa! — respondeu Neville, orgulhoso. — Tem um fantástico mecanismo de defesa. Tome, segure o Trevo aqui para mim...**

**Ele largou o sapo no colo de Harry e tirou uma pena da mochila. Os olhos saltados de Luna Lovegood tornaram a aparecer por cima da borda da revista invertida, para espiar o que Neville estava fazendo. O garoto segurou a escrofulária próxima dos olhos, a língua entre os dentes, escolheu um ponto e espetou com força a planta.**

**A planta espirrou líquido de todas as pústulas; jatos verde-escuros, malcheirosos, espessos. Eles bateram no teto, nas janelas, e salpicaram a revista de Luna Lovegood; Gina, que erguera os braços para proteger o rosto bem em tempo, ficou parecendo que usava um chapéu verde pegajoso, mas Harry, cujas mãos tinham estado ocupadas com Trevo para impedir que o sapo fugisse, recebeu o jato em cheio no rosto. Cheirava a estrume rançoso.**

 

– A seiva não é venenosa, então não há com o que se preocupar. – Lily disse, enquanto os outros riam.

– Mas é extremamente valioso, justamente por ser uma escrofulária tão rara. – Severo afirmou.

 

**Neville, cujo rosto e tronco também estavam encharcados, sacudiu a cabeça para limpar o excesso dos olhos.**

**— D-desculpem — disse gaguejando. — Eu não tinha experimentado isso antes... não pensei que seria tão... mas não se preocupem, esta escrofulária não é venenosa — acrescentou ele, nervoso, enquanto Harry cuspia um bocado de seiva no chão.**

**Neste exato momento, a porta da cabine se abriu.**

**— Ah... olá, Harry — disse uma voz agitada. — Hum... cheguei em má hora?**

**Harry limpou as lentes dos óculos com a mão livre. Uma garota bonita, de cabelos negros e brilhantes, estava parada à porta sorrindo para ele: Cho Chang, apanhadora do time de Quadribol de Corvinal.**

**— Ah... oi — disse Harry, desconcertado.**

**— Hum... — respondeu Cho. — Bem... pensei em dar um alô... então tchau.**

**Corando um pouco, a garota fechou a porta e foi embora.**

 

– Acho que ela pode estar interessada em você. – Alice disse, sorrindo para Harry – Que outro motivo ela teria para ir atrás de você no trem… E ela ainda corou antes de ir embora.

– Ela tem que ser um bocado boba para entrar na cabine só para falar oi e tchau… – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos para Alice.

– Ela estava envergonhada… – Alice justificou – E temos que reconhecer que ela chegou num momento muito estranho. – acrescentou, com uma risada abafada.

– Nada impediria ela de ficar… – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar com Gina – Se ela fosse uma garota com personalidade, ela ficaria...

 

**Harry se largou no banco e gemeu. Gostaria que Cho o encontrasse sentado com um grupo muito legal, se acabando de rir de uma piada que tivessem acabado de contar; e não ali, com Neville e Luna Lovegood, segurando um sapo e pingando escrofulária.**

 

– Eu particularmente acho Luna e Neville pessoas muito mais interessantes do que qualquer uma das amigas dela. – Gina disse, trocando uma piscadela com Neville. 

– Eu concordo com Gina. – Remo disse, dando um grande sorriso para a garota – E ainda acho que se você precisa mudar de amigos, ou de personalidade, para uma garota gostar de você, essa garota certamente não vale a pena.

Harry corou enquanto acenava afirmativamente para Remo.

 

**— Tudo bem — disse Gina, procurando consolar o garoto. — Olhe, podemos nos livrar de tudo isso facilmente.**

**E puxando a varinha ordenou: Limpar!**

**A seiva da escrofulária desapareceu.**

**— Desculpe — tornou a dizer Neville, com uma vozinha tímida.**

**Rony e Hermione só apareceram depois de uma hora, altura em que o carrinho de comida já passara. Harry, Gina e Neville já haviam comido as tortinhas de abóbora e se entretinham em trocar os cartões dos sapos de chocolate, quando a porta da cabine se abriu e os dois entraram acompanhados por Bichento e Píchi, que soltava pios agudos em sua gaiola.**

**— Estou morto de fome — disse Rony, guardando Píchi ao lado de Edwiges, passando a mão num sapo de chocolate de Harry e se atirando no lugar a seu lado.**

**Abriu, então, a embalagem, arrancou a cabeça do sapo com uma dentada e se recostou, com os olhos fechados, como se tivesse tido uma manhã exaustiva.**

 

– Foi uma manhã extremamente chata e a companhia não ajudou em nada. – Rony afirmou.

– Me deixa tentar adivinhar um dos outros monitores. – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso – Malfoy?

– É a única opção. – Tiago concordou – Dos garotos da Sonserina que aparecem mais nos livros, ele é o único que teria a capacidade mental para ser monitor…

– Além disso ele é o queridinho do Snape… – Remo disse, olhando de soslaio para Severo – E é o diretor da casa que indica os nomes dos monitores para o diretor.

 

**— Bom, tem dois monitores do quinto ano de cada casa — disse Hermione, parecendo completamente desapontada quando se sentou. — Um garoto e uma garota.**

 

– Você pensou que apenas você e Rony seriam monitores? – Sirius perguntou a Hermione, com uma mistura de pena e zombaria.

– Não exatamente. – Hermione admitiu – Mas não sabia que tinham que escolher dois de cada casa…

– Achou que fosse uma coisa muito mais rara e mais importante do que é. – Remo disse, acenando lentamente em concordância.

 

**— E adivinhem quem é o monitor da Sonserina? — disse Rony, mantendo os olhos fechados.**

**— Malfoy — respondeu Harry na mesma hora, certo de que seus piores receios teriam se confirmado.**

**— Claro — disse Rony amargurado, enfiando o resto do sapo na boca e apanhando mais um.**

**— E aquela completa vaca Pansy Parkinson — disse Hermione com ferocidade. — Como foi que chegou à monitora, sendo mais obtusa que um trasgo lesado...**

 

– Talvez as outras garotas da Sonserina sejam ainda mais obtusas? – Sirius perguntou, com uma risada canina.

– Nem tanto. – Hermione admitiu – Mas acho que Pansy tinha mais influência sobre as outras… 

– Isso com certeza é um critério de escolha. – Remo afirmou, apontando para Tiago, que bufou.

 

**— Quem são os da Lufa-Lufa? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ernesto Macmillan e Ana Abbott — respondeu Rony com a voz empastada.**

 

– Não são tão ruins assim. – Alice deu de ombros.

– Ana é uma garota legal. – Neville disse, fazendo Alice sorrir com satisfação.

– Mas Ernesto consegue ser um bocado idiota na maior parte das vezes que aparece nos livros… – Frank lembrou, antes de continuar lendo.

 

**— E Antônio Goldstein e Padma Patil da Corvinal — continuou Hermione.**

 

– Isso provavelmente não ajudou a reunião a ser mais confortável para você. – Alice disse para Rony, sem conseguir esconder a risada – Depois de como você a tratou no baile…

Rony desviou os olhos, constrangido, mas não respondeu.

 

**— Você foi ao Baile de Inverno com Padma Patil — disse uma voz imprecisa.**

**Todos se viraram para Luna Lovegood, que olhava sem piscar para Rony, por cima de O Pasquim. Ele engoliu o sapo de uma vez.**

**— É, eu sei que fui — disse ele, parecendo ligeiramente surpreso.**

**— Ela não gostou muito — informou-lhe Luna. — Acha que você não a tratou bem, porque não quis dançar com ela. Acho que eu não teria me importado — acrescentou pensativa. — Não gosto muito de dançar.**

 

– Completamente maluca. – Sirius disse, rindo de maneira carinhosa – Já gosto dela!

– Ela não me parece ter o mesmo nível de discernimento das outras pessoas… – Remo disse, com um sorriso – Deve ser uma companhia muito interessante.

 

**Luna tornou a se esconder atrás de O Pasquim. Rony ficou olhando para a capa da revista de boca aberta por alguns segundos, depois procurou Gina com o olhar para obter uma explicação, mas a irmã havia enterrado os nós dos dedos na boca para sufocar um acesso de riso. Rony sacudiu a cabeça, confuso, depois olhou para o relógio.**

**— Temos de patrulhar os corredores a intervalos — disse a Harry e Neville — e podemos castigar os alunos que não estiverem se comportando. Mal posso esperar para apanhar Crabbe e Goyle fazendo alguma coisa...**

**— Você não pode abusar da sua posição, Rony! — ralhou Hermione.**

**— Certo, porque o Malfoy não vai abusar nem um pouquinho da dele — respondeu Rony com sarcasmo.**

**— Então você vai se rebaixar ao nível dele?**

**— Não, só vou garantir que apanho os amigos dele antes que ele apanhe os meus.**

**— Pelo amor de Deus, Rony...**

**— Vou fazer Goyle escrever cem vezes a mesma frase, ele vai morrer, odeia escrever — disse Rony alegremente. E baixando a voz para imitar os grunhidos de Goyle, contraiu o rosto fingindo dolorosa concentração e escreveu no ar. — “Eu... não... devo... ter... cara... de... bunda... de macaco.”**

 

– Não deixa de ser uma boa estratégia. – Tiago disse, sem esconder as risadas.

– Eu acho que também não conseguiria me conter nesse caso. – Lily disse, rindo.

 

**Todos riram, mas ninguém riu mais do que Luna Lovegood. Soltou um grito de alegria que fez Edwiges acordar e bater as asas, e Bichento pular para o alto do bagageiro, sibilando. Luna riu tanto que a revista escapou-lhe das mãos, escorregou pelas pernas e foi parar no chão.**

**— Essa foi boa!**

**Seus olhos marejados de lágrimas fixavam Rony, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Completamente aparvalhado, ele olhava para os amigos, que agora riam da expressão em seu rosto e do riso absurdamente prolongado de Luna, se balançando para a frente e para trás, comprimindo os lados do corpo.**

**— Você está tentando me fazer de bobo? — perguntou Rony enrugando a testa.**

**— Bunda... de macaco! — ela engasgava, segurando as costelas.**

 

– Luna não tem muitos amigos. – Gina disse, entre as risadas de todos os outros – Acho que ela não estava acostumada a estar em situações sociais… Mas ela não faria ninguém de bobo de propósito, acho que ela não tem essa capacidade…

– Pobrezinha, – Lily disse, com carinho – ela me parece muito socialmente desajeitada… 

– Pelo menos sabemos que ela sempre vai dizer a verdade. – Tiago disse, acenando com a cabeça – Do jeito que ela parece ser direta, não acho que ela conseguiria mentir.

 

**Todos apreciavam Luna rir, exceto Harry, que, batendo os olhos na revista ainda no chão, reparou em alguma coisa que o fez abaixar-se rapidamente para apanhá-la.**

**De cabeça para baixo, fora difícil dizer qual era a foto da capa, mas Harry agora percebia que era uma charge malfeita de Cornélio Fudge, apenas reconhecível por causa do chapéu-coco verde-limão. Uma das mãos do ministro apertava uma bolsa de ouro; a outra esganava um duende. A legenda da charge perguntava:** **_Até onde irá Fudge para se apoderar de Gringotes?_ **

 

– Esse com certeza é um artigo que me interessa! – Frank disse, levantando os olhos do livro.

– E essa é a mesma revista que Kingley mandou para mim? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

– Mas essa é uma revista séria? – Alice perguntou, confusa – Porque as insinuações da charge e do título não me parecem muito profissionais.

– Talvez seja apenas uma revista que não tem medo de cutucar as pessoas poderosas. – Remo disse, levantando as sobrancelhas com interesse.

 

**Abaixo, uma chamada para os outros títulos da revista:**

**_Corrupção na Liga de Quadribol: Como os Tornados estão assumindo o controle_ **

 

– Esse é um artigo que me interessa! – Tiago disse, rindo.

– Espero que o livro não mostre esse artigo, ou vamos acabar tendo que te silenciar. – Remo disse, fazendo Tiago revirar os olhos.

 

**_Segredos das antigas runas revelados_ **

**_Sirius Black: Vítima ou Vilão?_ **

 

– Esse é um artigo que com certeza me interessa! – Sirius exclamou, sem conseguir esconder o espanto.

– Essa deve ser a mesma edição da revista que Kingsley mandou para você… – Remo disse, abismado.

– Será que mais alguém descobriu a verdade sobre você não ser o fiel do segredo? – Tiago perguntou, com grande interesse.

 

**— Posso dar uma olhada? — perguntou ele ansioso a Luna.**

**A garota concordou com a cabeça, ainda de olhos em Rony, ofegante de tanto rir.**

**Harry abriu a revista e correu os olhos pelo índice. Até aquele momento esquecera-se completamente da revista que Kingsley entregara ao Sr. Weasley para Sirius, mas devia ser essa mesma edição de O Pasquim.**

**Ele localizou a página e voltou sua atenção para o artigo, excitado.**

**Era também ilustrado por uma charge bem ruinzinha; de fato, Harry nem teria percebido que representava Sirius, se não houvesse legenda. O padrinho estava em pé no alto de uma pilha de ossos humanos, empunhando a varinha.**

**O título do artigo era:**

**_SIRIUS – NEGRO COMO O PINTAM?_ **

**_Famoso assassino em massa ou inocente sensação musical?_ **

 

– Sensação musical? – Remo perguntou, descrente – Do que essa revista está falando?

– Não sei… – Tiago disse, coçando a cabeça, ligeiramente confuso – Mas eles acreditam que Sirius é inocente, e isso já é muito bom…

Sirius não disse nada, apenas acenou para Frank ler o artigo.

 

**Harry precisou ler a primeira linha várias vezes para se convencer de que entendera corretamente. Desde quando Sirius era uma sensação musical?**

 

– Eu acho que eu poderia ser uma sensação musical, se eu quisesse. – Sirius disse, jogando os cabelos para o lado, presunçoso, fazendo a maioria dos presentes rir – Eu com certeza tenho o visual para isso…

 

**_Durante catorze anos acreditou-se que Sirius Black fosse culpado do assassinato em massa de doze trouxas inocentes e um bruxo. Sua audaciosa fuga de Azkaban há dois anos desencadeou a maior caçada humana que o Ministério da Magia já conduziu. Nenhum de nós jamais questionou que ele merece ser recapturado e devolvido aos dementadores. MAS SERÁ QUE ELE MERECE?_ **

 

– Nós sabemos que ele definitivamente não merece. – Tiago disse, categórico – Mas gostaria de saber porque a revista acredita nisso…

 

**_Recentemente vieram a público novas e surpreendentes provas de que Black pode não ter cometido os crimes pelos quais foi mandado para Azkaban. De fato, diz Dóris Purkiss, da via Acântia, 18, Little Norton, Black talvez nem tenha presenciado a matança. “O que as pessoas não percebem é que Sirius Black é um nome falso”, diz a Sra. Purkiss. “O homem que elas pensam ser Sirius Black é na realidade Toquinho Boardman, vocalista do popular conjunto Os Duendeíros, e que se retirou da vida pública depois de ser atingido na orelha, por um nabo, em um concerto, em Little Norton Church Hall, há quase quinze anos. Reconheci-o no instante em que vi sua foto no jornal. Ora, Toquinho não poderia ter cometido aqueles crimes, porque no dia em questão estava, por acaso, saboreando um jantar romântico à luz de velas em minha companhia, como fã escrevi ao ministro da Magia e estou aguardando que muito breve concedam perdão total a Toquinho, ou melhor, Sirius.”_ **

 

Todos os presentes trocaram olhares sem saber exatamente como reagir àquilo. Sirius foi o primeiro a sair do estado de descrença, dando uma escandalosa gargalhada.

– Esse é o melhor artigo que eu já li na minha vida! – Ele afirmou, entre risadas – Toquinho Boardman! – repetiu, gargalhando e contagiando todos os outros.

– Faz todo o sentido! – Tiago disse, rindo sem controle – É por isso que você desaparece todos os meses por volta da lua cheia! Nós pensávamos que você estava andando por aí em forma de cachorro, mas na verdade você estava cumprindo uma agenda de shows e tendo jantares românticos com fãs!

– Agora entendo porque vocês riram tanto quando a revista foi citada! – Remo disse, tremendo de rir – Incrível!

– Então essa é mesmo uma revista de piadas? – Lily perguntou, risonha – Só pode ser, não é?

– Não tenho ideia! – Tiago respondeu – Mas definitivamente é uma revista que eu assinaria!

 

**Harry terminou de ler e ficou olhando a página, incrédulo. Talvez fosse uma piada, pensou, talvez a revista publicasse invencionices com frequência. Ele folheou as páginas anteriores e encontrou a notícia sobre Fudge.**

**_Cornélio Fudge, ministro da Magia, há cinco anos quando foi eleito negou que tivesse planos para assumir a administração do banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes. Ele sempre insistiu em afirmar que quer apenas cooperar pacificamente com os guardiões do nosso ouro. MAS SERÁ QUE QUER MESMO?_ **

**_Fontes ligadas ao ministro revelaram recentemente que a mais cara ambição de Fudge é assumir o controle da reserva de ouro dos duendes e que não hesitará em usar a força se for preciso._ **

**_“E não seria a primeira vez, tampouco”, declarou um funcionário bem informado. “Cornélio Fudge, o Mata-Duendes é como seus amigos o chamam. Se os leitores pudessem ouvi-lo quando ele pensa que não há ninguém por perto, ah, não para de falar nos duendes que matou; mandou afogar, mandou atirar do alto de edifícios, mandou envenenar, mandou cozinhar para rechear tortas...”_ **

 

– Rechear tortas! – Remo repetiu, gargalhando, fazendo todos voltarem às risadas – Fudge recheando tortas com duendes!

– Essa é a melhor revista! – Tiago declarou – É genial!

– Hilária! – Sirius concordou, com sua gargalhada canina.

– É com certeza uma revista de piadas, não é? – Lily perguntou, entre risadas, espantada.

– Deve ser. – Remo disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Quem conseguiria levar essas coisas a sério?

 

**Harry não quis continuar a ler. Fudge podia ter muitos defeitos, mas o garoto achava extremamente difícil imaginá-lo dando ordens para assar duendes para rechear tortas. Ele folheou o resto da revista. Parando aqui e ali, leu uma acusação de que os Tornados de Tutshill estavam vencendo o campeonato da Liga de Quadribol, combinando chantagem, envenenamento de vassouras e tortura;**

 

Tiago nem ao menos tentou falar seriamente de quadribol, ele apenas riu junto com todos os outros.

 

**uma entrevista com um bruxo que dizia ter voado até a lua em uma Cleansweep 6 e trazido um saco de sapos lunares para provar o seu feito;**

 

– Em uma Cleansweep 6! – Rony repetiu, gargalhando, como se aquela fosse a parte mais absurda da entrevista.

 

**e um artigo sobre runas antigas que ao menos explicava o motivo de Luna estar lendo O Pasquim de cabeça para baixo. Segundo a revista, se a pessoa observasse as runas de cabeça para baixo elas revelariam um feitiço para transformar as orelhas de um inimigo em cunquates. De fato, comparada com os demais artigos de O Pasquim, a insinuação de que Sirius pudesse realmente ser o vocalista dos Duendeiros parecia até bastante sensata.**

 

– Eu ainda acho mais provável que Fudge esteja recheando tortas com duendes! – Frank gargalhou, levantando os olhos do livro.

– A história do tornados é muito mais crível! – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça com prazer – Quero dizer, pelo menos não estão alegando nenhuma coisa fisicamente impossível, como ir à lua em uma Cleansweep!

– Parem com isso! – Sirius disse, levantando os braços teatralmente – Eu tenho que confessar! – continuou, fingindo dignidade – A pobre Dóris tem toda a razão! Eu sou Toquinho!

Com isso a sala voltou a explodir em gargalhadas. Depois de alguns minutos, Frank conseguiu retomar a leitura.

 

**— Alguma coisa que preste aí? — perguntou Rony, quando Harry fechou a revista.**

**— Claro que não — respondeu Hermione criticamente, antes que Harry pudesse responder. — O Pasquim só tem bobagens, todo o mundo sabe disso.**

 

– Então a revista não é intencionalmente hilária? – Alice perguntou, com interesse.

– Parece que não. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, fingindo-se pesaroso.

 

**— Desculpe — disse Luna; sua voz perdeu momentaneamente a vagueza. — Meu pai é o editor.**

 

– Isso com certeza explica algumas coisas. – Remo disse, com sobriedade, recebendo acenos de concordância de todos os presentes.

 

**— Eu... ah — disse Hermione, visivelmente constrangida. — Bem... tem coisas interessantes... quero dizer, é bem...**

**— Pode me devolver, obrigada — disse Luna com frieza, e, curvando-se para frente, puxou-a das mãos de Harry.**

**Folheando rapidamente até a página cinquenta e sete, tornou a segurá-la de cabeça para baixo, decidida, e desapareceu por trás da revista, no momento em que a porta da cabine se abriu pela terceira vez.**

 

– Acho que você a ofendeu… – Sirius disse a Hermione, mordendo os lábios para esconder o riso.

– Não foi minha intenção. – Hermione afirmou – Eu não tinha mesmo como saber…

 

**Harry olhou; já esperava por isso, o que não tornou mais agradável a visão de Draco Malfoy ladeado por seus dois comparsas Crabbe e Goyle.**

 

– Eu tenho a impressão de que Draco sempre vai atrás de Harry em um momento ou outro durante as viagens de trem… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Ele realmente é dedicado…

– Acho que ele nunca superou a recusa ao aperto de mão. – Tiago disse, concordando enfaticamente.

– Pelo que ele falou no final do ano anterior, ele realmente acreditava que ser amigo dele seria o melhor para Harry… – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Ele obviamente não entendia nada do mundo real… – Tiago suspirou, com um pouco de pena – Talvez ser amigo de Harry fosse o melhor para ele… 

– Um Potter já resgatou um Black antes, nada impediria que isso acontecesse de novo. – Sirius afirmou, trocando um sorriso com Tiago – Afinal, apesar de tudo, Draco é metade Black…

– Então vocês acham que ele tem salvação, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele já fez contra Harry, Rony e Hermione? – Lily perguntou, olhando de soslaio para Severo.

– Ele era apenas uma crianças quando ele fez essas coisas. – Tiago deu de ombros – Todos temos nossos momentos de babaquice, ainda mais quando somos crianças… O problema é quando a pessoa não evolui. 

– Então acho que para saber se Draco tem salvação, temos que ver como ele vai evoluir… – Sirius disse, pensativo.

 

**— Que é? — disse agressivamente, antes que Malfoy pudesse abrir a boca.**

**— Modos, Potter, ou terei de lhe dar uma detenção — entoou Malfoy, cujos cabelos lisos e louros e o queixo pontudo eram exatamente iguais aos do pai. — Como está vendo, ao contrário de você, fui promovido a monitor, o que quer dizer que, ao contrário de você, tenho o poder de distribuir castigos.**

**— É — disse Harry — mas, ao contrário de mim, você é um babaca, por isso se manda e deixa a gente em paz.**

**Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville riram. Malfoy crispou o lábio.**

**— Vem cá, Potter, como é que você se sente perdendo a liderança para o Weasley?**

**— Cala a boca, Malfoy — mandou Hermione rispidamente.**

**— Parece que toquei num ponto sensível — disse ele, sorrindo com afetação. — Bom, trate de se cuidar, Potter, porque vou estar na sua cola como um cão de caça, caso você saia da linha.**

 

– Ele acabou de dizer o que acho que ele acabou de dizer? – Tiago perguntou, engolindo em seco.

– Não liga para isso. – Sirius disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Não é como se não soubéssemos que os comensais sabem que sou um animago…

– Ainda assim… Isso me soou como uma ameaça. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, preocupado.

– Não há nada que eles possam fazer comigo. – Sirius disse, dispensando a preocupação dos outros – Se eles fossem me denunciar para o ministério já teriam feito isso… E Dumbledore me mantém preso no mausoléu, então eles não tem como me alcançar… Sem preocupações.

– Não sei… – Tiago disse, com seriedade – Voldemort já se mostrou muito inventivo… Se ele quiser te pegar, ele vai conseguir.

– Só não acho que ele tenha algum motivo para querer. – Sirius deu de ombros.

Os outros continuavam preocupados com a insinuação de Draco, mas não falaram mais nada.

 

**— Fora daqui! — disse Hermione, ficando de pé.**

**Abafando o riso, Malfoy lançou um último olhar malicioso a Harry e saiu da cabine com os dois amigos pesadões em sua esteira. Hermione bateu a porta da cabine e virou-se para Harry, que percebeu imediatamente que a amiga, como ele, registrara o que Malfoy dissera e ficara igualmente abatida.**

**— Joga mais um sapo para nós — disse Rony, que pelo jeito nada percebera.**

 

– Às vezes eu bloqueio a maior parte das coisas que Malfoy diz. – Rony confessou – Ele gosta muito do som da própria voz, eu não compartilho do interesse… – completou, arrancando algumas risadas.

 

**Harry não podia falar com franqueza na frente de Neville e Luna. Trocou mais um olhar nervoso com Hermione, depois ficou olhando para fora da janela.**

**Achara engraçada a ideia de Sirius tê-lo acompanhado à estação, mas de repente achou-a irresponsável, se não positivamente perigosa... Hermione estava certa... Sirius não devia ter vindo. E se o Sr. Malfoy tivesse reparado no cão preto e comentasse com Draco? E se tivesse deduzido que os Weasley, Lupin, Tonks e Moody sabiam onde Sirius estava escondido? Ou será que o fato de Malfoy ter usado a palavra “cão” fora coincidência?**

 

– Mesmo que eles tenham reparado em tudo isso, – Sirius disse, ligeiramente mais sério – não faz diferença! Os Weasley não estão mais morando na Toca, ir atrás de Arthur no ministério chamaria muita atenção, que eles não querem, ninguém sabe onde Remo e Moody moram e Tonks é uma auror, ir atrás dela também chamaria atenção demais.

Por um segundo Tiago pensou em responder, mas apenas acenou para Frank continuar.

 

**O tempo permaneceu indefinido à medida que rumavam sempre para o norte. A chuva salpicou as janelas de má vontade, depois o sol fez uma pálida aparição e logo as nuvens o encobriram. Quando anoiteceu e as luzes foram acesas nos carros, Luna enrolou O Pasquim, guardou-o cuidadosamente na mochila e passou a encarar, um a um, os colegas de cabine.**

**Harry estava sentado com a testa encostada na janela do trem, tentando captar um vislumbre distante de Hogwarts, mas era uma noite sem luar e a janela riscada de chuva estava suja.**

**— É melhor nos trocarmos — disse Hermione.**

**Ela e Rony prenderam no peito os distintivos de monitor. Harry viu Rony apreciando a própria imagem na janela escura.**

**Finalmente o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade e eles ouviram a zoeira que sempre havia quando os alunos corriam a preparar a bagagem e os animais de estimação para o desembarque. Como Rony e Hermione deviam supervisionar a movimentação, eles desapareceram da cabine, deixando para Harry e os outros cuidarem de Bichento e Píchi.**

**— Eu levo essa coruja, se você quiser — disse Luna a Harry, estendendo a mão para Píchi, enquanto Neville guardava Trevo cuidadosamente no bolso interno das vestes.**

**— Ah... hum... obrigado — disse o garoto, entregando-lhe a gaiola e erguendo Edwiges com mais firmeza nos braços.**

 

– Ela parece ser uma boa menina mesmo. – Lily disse, com um meio sorriso bondoso – Ela não precisava oferecer ajuda, ainda mais depois de se sentir ofendida pelo que Hermione falou da revista do pai dela…

– Luna não é o tipo de pessoa que guarda ressentimentos. – Gina disse, sorrindo com carinho ao se lembrar da amiga – Ela tem um bom coração.

– Gina… – Hermione começou a dizer, mas foi imediatamente interrompida por Remo.

– Pelo que sabemos Gina pode estar se referindo a qualquer coisa que aconteceu durante os três anos anteriores. – ele disse, encolhendo os ombros – Não acho que saber que alguém tem bom coração interfira de alguma forma com o modo como entendemos a história…

 

**O grupo saiu lentamente da cabine, sentindo o primeiro impacto do ar noturno em seus rostos ao engrossarem a confusão de alunos no corredor. Aos poucos, foram se deslocando para as portas. Harry sentiu o cheiro dos pinheiros que ladeavam a trilha até o lago. Desceu para a plataforma e olhou ao redor, procurando ouvir a chamada familiar de “alunos do primeiro ano aqui... primeiro ano...”**

**Mas a chamada não veio. Em vez disso, uma voz bem diferente, uma voz feminina enérgica gritava: “Alunos do primeiro ano façam fila aqui, por favor! Todos os alunos de primeiro ano para cá!”**

 

– Voz feminina? – Alice perguntou, confusa – Mas o que aconteceu com Hagrid?

– Ele pode ter se machucado de alguma forma... – Remo disse, balançando as pernas preocupado – Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore mandou ele atrás dos gigantes…

– Talvez ele não tenha se machucado, – Tiago disse, tentando esconder o nervosismo – talvez ele apenas não tenha voltado ainda…

– Mas ele foi atrás dos gigantes meses antes disso! – Lily exclamou, alarmada.

– Talvez ele tenha conseguido formar uma aliança com os gigantes e por isso não voltou… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Ele pode estar com os gigantes, tentando mostrar que os bruxos não são ruins…

– Existem inúmeras possibilidades. – Tiago afirmou, categórico – Mas só vamos saber o que aconteceu de verdade, lendo.

 

**Uma lanterna veio balançando em direção a Harry, e, à sua luz o garoto viu o queixo proeminente e o severo corte dos cabelos da Profª Grubbly-Plank, a bruxa que assumira o Trato das Criaturas Mágicas no lugar de Hagrid, por uns tempos, no ano anterior.**

**— Onde está Hagrid? — perguntou ele em voz alta.**

**— Não sei — disse Gina — mas é melhor a gente sair do caminho, estamos bloqueando a porta.**

**— Ah, é...**

**Harry e Gina se separaram enquanto caminhavam pela plataforma para se afastar da estação. Empurrado pela aglomeração de alunos, Harry procurou divisar, no escuro, um relance de Hagrid; ele tinha de estar ali, contara com isso – rever Hagrid era uma das coisas que mais desejara. Mas não havia sinal do amigo.**

 

– Se Hagrid estivesse em Hogwarts, Grubbly-Plank não estaria. – Sirius afirmou – Ainda mais realizando uma das tarefas favoritas de Hagrid… Todo mundo sabe como ele gosta de ser quem mostra Hogwarts pela primeira vez para os alunos do primeiro ano…

– Ele pode estar machucado, pode estar se recuperando na ala hospitalar… – Alice disse, temerosa.

– Eu realmente não queria ser obrigado a dizer isso, – Tiago disse com um suspiro pesaroso – mas se Hagrid se machucou a ponto de precisarem chamar a Grubbly-Plank, então ele não conseguiria voltar para Hogwarts… Temos que lembrar que ele é muito mais resistente do que o resto de nós…

– Mas Maxime estava com ele, – Lily suspirou – se Hagrid se machucasse, ela poderia trazê-lo de volta e...

– Isso são apenas conjecturas… – Remo a interrompeu – Temos que parar de tentar imaginar o que pode ter acontecido nesse caso… Pelo menos até termos alguma pista concreta.

 

**Ele não pode ter ido embora, disse Harry a si mesmo enquanto avançava lentamente pelo estreito portal da saída, para se juntar aos outros na rua. Vai ver apanhou uma gripe ou outra coisa qualquer...**

 

– Hagrid nunca abandonaria Hogwarts… – Sirius afirmou, categórico – Pelo menos não por vontade própria.

– E eu duvido muito que uma gripe possa derrubá-lo. – Remo disse, com um suspiro pesado.

 

**Ele procurou Rony ou Hermione com os olhos, querendo saber o que pensavam da reaparição da Profª Grubbly-Plank, mas nenhum dos dois estava por perto. Então ele se deixou impelir para a estrada escura e lavada de chuva, à saída da Estação de Hogsmeade.**

**Se encontravam aguardando mais ou menos cem carruagens, sem cavalos, que sempre levavam os alunos mais adiantados até o castelo. Harry deu uma olhada rápida, afastou-se um pouco para vigiar a chegada dos amigos, então deu uma segunda olhada.**

**As carruagens não eram mais sem cavalos. Havia animais parados entre os varais dos carros. Se precisasse designá-los por algum nome, ele supunha que os teria chamado de cavalos, embora possuíssem alguma coisa reptiliana também. Eram completamente descarnados, com os couros negros colados ao esqueleto, no qual cada osso era visível. As cabeças semelhavam a de dragões, e os olhos, sem pupilas, eram brancos e fixos. Da junção das espáduas saíam asas – imensas e negras, coriáceas, que pareciam pertencer a morcegos gigantes. Imóveis e quietos na escuridão, os bichos eram estranhos e sinistros.**

 

– Então agora Harry consegue ver testrálios. – Tiago disse balançando a cabeça, pesaroso – Você finalmente tinha assimilado a morte de Cedrico…

– Eu preferia que você nunca fosse capaz de ver testrálios. – Lily disse, segurando a mão de Harry com carinho.

– Então é assim que testrálios se parecem? – Alice perguntou, com uma mistura de curiosidade e pesar. 

– É uma descrição muito boa. – Tiago afirmou, com um suspiro.

– Então você também consegue vê-los? – Harry perguntou, virando-se para Tiago.

– Desde o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts… – Tiago deu de ombros – Você se lembra da história que contei a vocês sobre o outro elfo doméstico da minha família? Aquele a quem inadvertidamente dei roupas? – depois que a maior parte dos presentes confirmou com a cabeça, Tiago continuou – Eu vi ele se matando… Eu era novo, mas já tinha alguma compreensão sobre o que é a morte, e a morte dele me abalou profundamente…

– Sinto muito. – Lily disse, apertando o braço de Tiago em solidariedade.

– Quando Tiago disse que conseguia ver algo que nós não conseguimos, ficamos completamente fascinados por essas criaturas. – Remo contou – Então fomos até Hagrid e ele nos explicou sobre testrálios e como é raro que estudantes consigam vê-los.

– Eu também consigo vê-los desde o primeiro ano. – Neville revelou, chamando a atenção de todos – Mas não sabia que estava vendo algo que o resto das pessoas não via até o nosso terceiro ano, quando ouvi um garoto do primeiro ano perguntando para um monitor como as carruagens conseguiam andar sem cavalos…

– E quem você viu morrer? – Alice perguntou, apertando o braço de Neville com força.

– Meu avô. – Neville afirmou, e tanto Frank quanto Alice sabiam que ele só podia estar se referindo ao pai de Alice, já que o pai de Frank já havia morrido.

– Quantos anos você tinha? – Frank perguntou, apertando o ombro de Neville com carinho.

– 10… Foi pouco antes de receber minha carta de Hogwarts. – Neville suspirou com a lembrança – Minha avó sempre me levava para visitá-lo… Ele morreu dormindo… Sinto muito. – completou para Alice.

– Tudo bem… – Alice disse, esfregando os olhos para impedi-los de formar lágrimas – Pelo menos ele já estava bem velho quando morreu… Pelo menos você conseguiu conhecê-lo…

 

**Harry não conseguia entender por que as carruagens seriam puxadas por esses cavalos horrorosos quando eram perfeitamente capazes de se mover sozinhas.**

**— Cadê o Píchi? — indagou a voz de Rony logo atrás de Harry.**

**— A Luna vem trazendo ele aí — disse Harry, virando-se depressa, ansioso para consultar o amigo sobre Hagrid. — Onde é que você acha que...**

**—... o Hagrid está? Não sei — disse Rony, parecendo preocupado. — Tomara que esteja bem...**

**A uma pequena distância, Draco Malfoy seguido por um pequeno grupo de comparsas, inclusive Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson, afastava do caminho alguns alunos de segundo ano, de ar tímido, para poderem apanhar uma carruagem. Segundos depois, Hermione emergiu ofegante da multidão.**

**— Malfoy estava agindo de maneira absolutamente revoltante com um garoto de primeiro ano lá atrás. Juro que vou dar parte dele; ele só está usando o distintivo há três minutos e já está abusando mais do que nunca das pessoas... onde está o Bichento?**

 

– Não acho que possamos esperar outra coisa de Draco… – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, pesaroso – Ele realmente não sabe agir de outra forma… 

– Isso não justifica a maneira como ele age. – Lily disse, categórica.

– Não justifica. – Sirius concordou – Mas ele ainda não sabe nada sobre o mundo… Gosto de pensar que ele tem uma chance. – Sirius completou, sem querer, estava pensando mais em Régulo do que em Draco, e em como, por hora, Régulo ainda poderia ter uma salvação.

– Eu entendo. – Lily suspirou, olhando de soslaio para Severo, que a encarou de volta – Eu realmente entendo.

 

**— Está com a Gina — disse Harry. — Olhe ela ali...**

**Gina acabara de surgir do ajuntamento, segurando um Bichento que esperneava.**

**— Obrigada — disse Hermione, substituindo Gina na tarefa. — Vamos logo, vamos pegar uma carruagem juntos, antes que lotem todas...**

**— Ainda não apanhei Píchi! — disse Rony, mas Hermione já ia se adiantando em direção à carruagem desocupada mais próxima.**

**Harry ficou para trás com Rony.**

**— Que é que você acha que são essas coisas? — perguntou Harry, indicando com a cabeça os horrendos cavalos, enquanto os outros alunos passavam por eles em bando.**

**— Que coisas?**

**— Esses cavalos...**

**Luna apareceu segurando a gaiola de Píchi nos braços; a corujinha pipilava excitada, como de costume.**

**— Pronto, aqui está — disse ela. — É uma corujinha bem simpática, não?**

**— Hum... é... ela é legal — disse Rony com maus modos. — Bem, vamos então, vamos entrar... que é que você estava dizendo, Harry?**

**— Eu estava perguntando que bichos horríveis são esses que parecem cavalos? — e continuou andando com Rony e Luna para a carruagem em que Hermione e Gina já estavam sentadas.**

**— Que bichos que parecem cavalos?**

**— Esses bichos que estão puxando as carruagens! — disse Harry impaciente.**

**Afinal, eles estavam a menos de um metro do mais próximo; e o bicho os observava com aqueles olhos brancos e fixos. Rony, no entanto, se virou para Harry com um ar perplexo.**

**— Do que é que você está falando?**

**— Estou falando daquilo... olhe!**

 

– Eu sei como você se sentiu. – Lily disse, com um suspiro pesaroso – Foi o mesmo quando os vi pela primeira vez, e ninguém sabia do que eu estava falando.

– Então você também vê os testrálios? – Harry perguntou, interessado, nunca soube nenhuma dessas coisas sobre os pais.

– Infelizmente… – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça – Quando recebi o distintivo de monitora antes do quinto ano meus pais ficaram muito orgulhosos, é como Hermione disse, monitoria é uma coisa que eles conseguem entender… Então eles me levaram à praia, para comemorar, é claro que Petúnia não quis ir… – continuou, revirando os olhos – Enquanto estávamos na praia vi uma mulher se afogar... O salva-vidas até conseguiu tirar ela da água, mas ela tinha engolido água demais... Eu também tomei um verdadeiro choque ao chegar em Hogwarts depois disso e dar de cara com os testrálios… Mas pouco depois os estudamos em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e entendi o que estava acontecendo.

– Mais alguém aqui consegue vê-los? – Remo perguntou, olhando em volta com curiosidade, Frank, Alice, Severo e Sirius balançaram a cabeça negativamente – Eu também não. – completou, e levantou as sobrancelhas para Hermione, Rony e Gina.

– Você sabe que nós não podemos revelar isso. – Hermione afirmou – Mas posso te dar certeza de que nesse momento do livro, nós não conseguimos.

 

**Harry agarrou Rony pelo braço e girou seu corpo de modo a obrigá-lo a ficar cara a cara com o cavalo alado. Rony olhou direto para o cavalo durante um segundo, depois tornou a olhar para Harry.**

**— Para o que é que eu devo olhar?**

**— Para... ali, entre os varais! Atrelados à carruagem! Bem ali na frente...**

**Mas, como Rony continuava a parecer confuso, ocorreu a Harry um estranho pensamento.**

**— Você... você não está vendo nada?**

**— Vendo o quê?**

**— Você não está vendo a coisa que está puxando a carruagem?**

**Rony agora começou a se assustar seriamente.**

**— Você está bem, Harry?**

**— Eu... é...**

**Harry sentiu-se completamente desnorteado. O cavalo estava ali, diante dele, um sólido reluzente à luz que vinha da janela da estação às costas deles, o vapor saía de suas narinas no ar frio da noite. No entanto, a não ser que Rony estivesse fingindo – e se estivesse seria uma brincadeira muito sem graça – ele não estava vendo nada.**

**— Vamos entrar, então? — convidou Rony hesitante, olhando para Harry como se estivesse preocupado com o amigo.**

 

– É claro que eu fiquei preocupado. – Rony revelou – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu no ano anterior, de repente você estava vendo coisas que não estavam ali…

– Rony veio falar comigo sobre isso depois… – Hermione contou – Mas eu também não sabia que os testrálios puxavam as carruagens então passamos um bom tempo vigiando as reações de Harry a tudo o que acontecia e pensando se devíamos ir atrás do diretor…

– E você tem a terrível mania de só acreditar nas coisas que você consegue ver. – Gina disse, levantando uma sobrancelha para Hermione.

– Talvez eu realmente tenha dificuldade em acreditar em coisas que eu não consigo confirmar pessoalmente. – Hermione admitiu, constrangida.

– Você devia acreditar um pouco mais no extraordinário. – Alice disse a Hermione, com um sorriso bondoso – Afinal, você passou os onze primeiros anos da sua vida acreditando que nosso mundo não existia… Milhares de outras coisas podem existir fora do que nós podemos enxergar… Essa é a beleza da magia. 

– Alice tem razão. – Tiago disse, ligeiramente surpreso – Seria muita prepotência nossa pensar que conhecemos todos os segredos do mundo só porque somos bruxos.

 

**— É — disse Harry. — É, entre...**

**— Está tudo bem — disse uma voz sonhadora ao lado de Harry, quando Rony desapareceu no interior escuro da carruagem. — Você não está ficando maluco nem nada. Eu também vejo.**

**— Vê? — exclamou desesperado, virando-se para Luna.**

**Ele via os cavalos de asas de morcegos refletidos nos grandes olhos prateados da garota.**

**— Ah, vejo. Sempre os vi, desde o meu primeiro dia de escola. Eles sempre puxaram as carruagens. Não se preocupe. Você é tão normal quanto eu.**

**Sorrindo suavemente, ela entrou no interior mofado da carruagem. Harry a acompanhou, mas nem tão tranquilo assim.**

 

– Acho que depois de tudo o que vimos sobre ela, isso realmente não é muito tranquilizador… – Remo lamentou – Ainda mais por ela ter dito a Harry que os testrálios sempre estiveram ali, ele apenas não tinha a capacidade de vê-los antes…

– Eu realmente pensei que estava ficando louco. – Harry admitiu, enquanto Frank passava o livro para Rony, que o abriu no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo XI – A nova canção do Chapéu Seletor.**


	11. A nova canção do Chapéu Seletor

**– A nova canção do Chapéu Seletor.**

 

– Nada muito diferente nesse. – Sirius disse, ligeiramente entediado – A seleção só é interessante quando conhecemos alguém do primeiro ano…

– Mesmo assim, a abertura do ano letivo é importante. – Lily disse, encolhendo os ombros – Dumbledore sempre faz um discurso, e estou curiosa para saber o que ele vai dizer, com tudo o que está acontecendo.

– Estou mais interessado em ver como os alunos vão responder ao discurso… – Tiago disse, pensativo.

– E como as pessoas vão tratar você… – Remo disse, trocando um olhar com Harry.

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros e fez sinal para Rony começar a ler.

 

**Harry não quis contar aos outros que ele e Luna estavam tendo o mesmo tipo de alucinação, se é que era o caso, por isso não voltou a mencionar os cavalos quando se sentou na carruagem e bateu a porta. Ainda assim, ele não conseguiu evitar olhar pela vidraça as silhuetas dos animais do lado de fora.**

 

– Você podia ter comentado alguma coisa. – Neville disse, encolhendo os ombros – Eu iria te dizer que também conseguia vê-los… E você saberia que não estava tendo uma alucinação compartilhada.

– Ou pensaria que Neville também estava tendo a mesma alucinação… – Frank disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Mas aí pelo menos Harry acreditaria que existe um motivo para ele, Neville e Luna terem a mesma alucinação. – Sirius disse, acenando com a cabeça.

– Harry provavelmente tiraria a conclusão errada nesse caso, – Gina disse, dando a Harry um sorriso carinhoso – talvez até pensasse que estavam tendo alucinações por causa do banho de seiva de Mímbulus mimbletonia…

– Mesmo Neville tendo falado que a escrofulária não é venenosa… – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça de maneira carinhosa.

 

**— Todo mundo viu a tal Grubbly-Plank? — perguntou Gina. — Que é que ela está fazendo aqui de novo? Hagrid não pode ter ido embora, pode?**

 

– Hagrid nunca deixaria Hogwarts. – Remo afirmou, categórico.

– Ele provavelmente ainda não voltou da missão de Dumbledore… – Sirius disse, ligeiramente temeroso.

– Tenho certeza de que Hagrid está bem… – Tiago disse, balançando as pernas ansioso – Se existe alguém capaz de voltar inteiro de um encontro com gigantes, é o Hagrid…

– Eu espero que sim. – Lily suspirou.

 

**— Eu vou ficar bem satisfeita se ele tiver ido, ele não é um professor muito bom, é? — disse Luna.**

 

– Só porque eu estava começando a gostar dela. – Sirius bufou, balançando a cabeça.

– Nós temos que reconhecer que as aulas de Hagrid deixaram muito a desejar no passado… – Remo suspirou – Não devíamos deixar nossa amizade com ele influenciar nosso julgamento…

– Mas depois do problema com o profeta diário as aulas dele melhoraram muito. – Lily afirmou, categórica.

– Ainda assim, – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, decepcionado consigo mesmo – Os explosivins foram uma péssima ideia. E o ano que eles passaram cuidando de vermes não deve ter ajudado em nada os alunos que não são amigos dele a gostarem da aula…

– Vendo por esse lado. – Sirius disse, resignado – Dá para entender porque as pessoas de fora não o veriam como bom professor.

 

**— É, sim! — exclamaram Harry, Rony e Gina, zangados.**

**Harry lançou um olhar incisivo a Hermione. Ela pigarreou e disse depressa:**

**— Hum... é... ele é muito bom.**

**— Bom, lá na Corvinal achamos que ele é uma piada — respondeu Luna, sem se surpreender.**

**— Então vocês têm um senso de humor bem idiota — retorquiu Rony, no momento em que as rodas rangeram, entrando em movimento.**

 

– Ou eles são os únicos com um olhar objetivo sobre o assunto. – Sirius suspirou, resignado.

 

**Luna não pareceu se perturbar com a grosseria de Rony; muito ao contrário, mirou-o durante algum tempo, como se ele fosse um programa de televisão levemente interessante.**

**Balançando com estrondo, as carruagens avançaram em comboio até a estrada. Quando cruzaram os altos pilares de pedra com os javalis alados, que ladeavam o portão para os terrenos da escola, Harry se inclinou para a frente tentando ver se havia luzes na cabana de Hagrid junto à Floresta Proibida, mas os terrenos estavam na mais completa escuridão.**

 

– Se Hagrid estivesse em Hogwarts, ele não deixaria outra pessoa levar os alunos do primeiro ano… – Remo afirmou, categórico – Tenho certeza de que ele não está na escola.

 

**O castelo de Hogwarts, porém, se aproximava cada vez mais: um conjunto altaneiro de torreões, muito negro, recortado contra o céu escuro, em que resplandecia, alaranjada, aqui e ali, uma janela no alto.**

**As carruagens pararam, tilintando, perto da escadaria de pedra que levava às portas de carvalho, e Harry foi o primeiro a descer. Virou-se novamente para procurar janelas iluminadas na orla da floresta, mas decididamente não havia sinal de vida na cabana de Hagrid. Com relutância, porque alimentara uma esperançazinha de que tivessem desaparecido, o garoto se virou para os bichos estranhos e esqueléticos parados e quietos no ar frio da noite, em que refulgiam seus olhos brancos e vazios.**

**No passado, Harry já vivera a experiência de ver algo que Rony não via, mas fora uma imagem no espelho, uma coisa com muito menos substância do que cem bichos de aparência muito sólida e suficientemente fortes para puxar uma frota de carruagens. Se pudesse acreditar em Luna, os bichos sempre haviam existido, só que invisíveis.**

**Por que, então, de repente Harry podia vê-los e Rony não?**

 

– O espelho não foi a única vez que você teve uma experiência que Rony não teve… – Tiago deu de ombros – Você devia ter pensado em como você era capaz de ouvir o basilisco no segundo ano, e Rony não…

– Assim você teria pensado que existe outra explicação para estar vendo os testrálios, em vez de pensar que são alucinações. – Remo concordou, enfaticamente.

– Mas com o basilisco foi diferente… – Lily disse, pensativa – Os testrálios são muito mais substanciosos do que um sussurro saindo das paredes.

– E na época, Harry também achou que podia estar tendo alucinações quando ouvia o basilisco. – Alice disse, acenando com a cabeça.

– Mas no final existia uma explicação. – Sirius deu de ombros – Harry devia ter se lembrado dessa parte…

 

**— Você vem com a gente ou não? — perguntou Rony ao seu lado.**

**— Ah, estou indo — disse Harry, depressa, e se juntou ao grande número de alunos que subiam rapidamente as escadas para entrar no castelo.**

**O saguão flamejava à luz dos archotes, ecoando os passos dos que atravessavam o piso de lajotas em direção às portas duplas, à direita, que davam acesso ao Salão Principal e ao banquete de abertura do ano letivo.**

**As quatro mesas compridas dispostas no salão foram se enchendo sob um céu escuro sem estrelas, que era exatamente igual ao céu que podia ser visto pelas altas janelas do aposento. As velas flutuavam à meia altura ao longo das mesas, iluminando os fantasmas prateados que pontilhavam o salão e os rostos dos alunos que conversavam, pressurosos, trocando notícias sobre as férias, cumprimentando os colegas das outras casas, aos gritos, observando os cortes de cabelo e as vestes uns dos outros. Mais uma vez, Harry reparou nas pessoas que juntavam as cabeças para cochichar quando ele passava; trincou os dentes e tentou agir como se não visse nem tampouco se importasse.**

 

– Vai ser assim até que a verdade seja revelada, não é? – Lily perguntou com um suspiro resignado, virando-se para Harry.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que os outros poderiam tirar conclusões de qualquer coisa que ele falasse.

 

**Luna se separou deles ao passarem pela mesa da Corvinal. Quando chegaram à da Grifinória, Gina foi saudada por alguns quartanistas e saiu para se sentar com eles; Harry, Rony, Hermione e Neville encontraram lugares juntos, mais ou menos no meio da mesa, entre Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, e Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown – as duas o cumprimentaram com tanta leveza e excessiva simpatia que Harry teve a certeza de que haviam acabado de falar dele uma fração de segundo antes.**

 

– Não é como se estivessemos esperando outra coisa das duas. – Hermione deu de ombros – Elas estão sempre fofocando e você é um dos assuntos favoritos delas…

– Harry sempre foi uma ótima fonte de fofoca, – Gina riu – especialmente com a sua incapacidade de cumprir as regras da escola.

– Pelo menos isso significa que as coisas não mudaram muito em relação a essas duas. – Alice deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso.

 

**Mas tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar; olhou por cima das cabeças dos colegas, diretamente para a mesa dos professores que ocupava a parede principal do salão.**

**— Ele não está lá.**

**Rony e Hermione também correram os olhos pela mesa, embora isso não fosse necessário; o porte de Hagrid o tornava instantaneamente óbvio em qualquer fila.**

**— Ele não pode ter ido embora — disse Rony, levemente ansioso.**

**— Claro que não — afirmou Harry.**

**— Vocês não acham que ele está... ferido, nem nada parecido, acham? — perguntou Hermione.**

 

– Considerando a fisiologia de Hagrid, se ele estivesse ferido, Madame Pomfrey poderia demorar mais do que o normal para curá-lo. – Remo disse, pensativo.

– Ele teria que estar muito ferido… – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, preocupado – Ele é muito mais resistente do que o resto de nós…

– Não podemos ficar pensando nisso. – Tiago bufou – Nós sabemos que ele só pode ter ido atrás dos gigantes, e sabemos que os gigantes tem a capacidade de ferir Hagrid… Em relação a eles, Hagrid é até sensível…

– Você acha que eles podem ter machucado ele? – Lily perguntou, hesitante.

– Eu acho que ele talvez ainda esteja com os gigantes. – Tiago afirmou, categórico – É a melhor opção.

 

**— Não — respondeu Harry, na mesma hora.**

**— Mas, então, onde é que ele está?**

**Houve uma pausa, depois Harry disse muito baixinho, para Neville, Parvati e Lilá não poderem ouvir.**

**— Talvez ele ainda não tenha voltado. Sabe, da missão, da coisa que esteve fazendo durante o verão para o Dumbledore.**

**— É... é, deve ser isso — disse Rony, parecendo mais tranquilo, mas Hermione mordeu o lábio, examinando a mesa dos professores de uma ponta à outra, como se esperasse alguma explicação conclusiva para a ausência de Hagrid.**

 

– Assim como vocês, eu supunha que Hagrid havia sido mandado aos gigantes… – Hermione afirmou – É uma conclusão meio óbvia… Então pensar que ele não tinha voltado ainda, apenas me deixou mais ansiosa…

– Porque você pensou que ele não havia voltado por um motivo ruim. – Frank disse, acenando com a cabeça, em entendimento.

– Eu prefiro pensar que ele não voltou porque conseguiu criar um laço com os gigantes. – Alice afirmou, parecendo temer a outra opção.

 

**— Quem é aquela? — perguntou bruscamente, apontando para o meio da mesa dos professores.**

**Os olhos de Harry acompanharam os da amiga. Pousaram primeiro no Prof. Dumbledore, sentado na cadeira dourada de espaldar alto ao centro da longa mesa, trajando vestes roxo-escuras pontilhadas de estrelas prateadas e um chapéu igual. A cabeça do diretor estava inclinada para a mulher sentada ao seu lado, a qual lhe falava ao ouvido. Ela parecia, pensou Harry, com a tia solteirona de alguém: atarracada, com os cabelos curtos, crespos, castanho-acinzentados, presos por uma horrível faixa rosa à Alice que combinava com o casaquinho cor-de-rosa peludo que trazia sobre as vestes. Então ela virou ligeiramente o rosto para tomar um golinho do cálice, e ele reconheceu, com grande choque, a cara de sapo pálida com bolsas sob os olhos saltados.**

 

– A sapa desagradável do julgamento. – Sirius bufou – Para ela estar em Hogwarts…

– Deram a ela o cargo de professora de DCAT. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, preocupado – É o único cargo vago.

– Por que Dumbledore daria a uma funcionária do ministério, que obviamente está do lado de Fudge, um cargo em Hogwarts? – Lily perguntou, preocupada.

– O cargo é amaldiçoado. – Tiago afirmou – Dumbledore não deve estar conseguindo encontrar muitos candidatos…

– Ainda assim, – Sirius balançou a cabeça – colocar gente de Fudge em Hogwarts? Por que não o verdadeiro Moody?

– Ele está ocupado trabalhando com a Ordem. – Tiago afirmou – Assim como Remo… Mas eu também não gosto nada disso…

– Talvez não seja tão ruim. – Alice deu de ombros – Ela pode até concordar com Fudge e tudo mais, mas não há muito que ela possa fazer em Hogwarts, mesmo como professora…

 

**— É a tal da Umbridge!**

**— Quem? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— Estava na minha audiência, trabalha para o Fudge!**

**— Bonito casaquinho — debochou Rony.**

**— Ela trabalha para o Fudge! — repetiu Hermione, franzindo a testa. — Que é que ela está fazendo aqui, então?**

**— Não sei...**

**Hermione esquadrinhou a mesa dos professores, com os olhos apertados.**

**— Não — murmurou ela — não, com certeza que não...**

 

– Agora Hermione está percebendo que a sapa só pode ser a professora nova de DCAT. – Sirius disse, acenando com a cabeça, resignado.

– E olha que Harry nem contou a eles como a mulher foi desagradável durante o julgamento… – Remo disse, em tom de desagrado.

 

**Harry não entendeu o que a amiga estava dizendo, mas não perguntou; sua atenção fora atraída pela Profª Grubbly-Plank, que acabara de aparecer por trás da mesa dos professores; ela foi andando até a ponta da mesa e ocupou o lugar que deveria ser de Hagrid. Isto significava que os alunos do primeiro ano já deviam ter atravessado o lago e chegado ao castelo, e, de fato, alguns segundos depois, as portas para o saguão se abriram. Uma longa fila de garotos de cara assustada entrou, encabeçada pela Profª McGonagall, que vinha trazendo o banquinho em que repousava o velho chapéu de bruxo, cheio de remendos e cerzidos, com um largo rasgo na copa esfiapada.**

**O vozerio no Salão Principal foi cessando. Os calouros se enfileiraram diante da mesa dos professores, de frente para os demais estudantes, a Profª McGonagall colocou cuidadosamente o banquinho diante deles, e recuou um pouco.**

**Os rostos dos aluninhos refulgiam palidamente à luz das velas. Um garotinho bem no meio da fila dava a impressão de estar tremendo. Harry se lembrou, por um instante, do que sentira quando estava ali, esperando o teste desconhecido que iria determinar a Casa a que pertenceria.**

**A escola inteira aguardava, prendendo a respiração. Então, o rasgo junto à copa do chapéu escancarou-se como uma boca, e o Chapéu Seletor prorrompeu a cantar:**

 

– Você vai ter que cantar. – Tiago disse, dando a Rony um meio sorriso, ligeiramente zombeiro.

Rony limpou a garganta, resignado, e começou a cantar:

 

**Antigamente quando eu era novo**

**E Hogwarts apenas alvorecia**

**Os criadores de nossa nobre escola**

**Pensavam que jamais iriam se separar:**

**Unidos por um objetivo comum,**

**Acalentavam o mesmo desejo,**

**Ter a melhor escola de magia do mundo**

**E transmitir seus conhecimentos.**

**“Juntos construiremos e ensinaremos!”**

**Decidiram os quatro bons amigos**

**Jamais sonhando que chegasse um dia**

**Em que poderiam se separar,**

**Pois onde se encontrariam amigos iguais**

**A Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor?**

**A não ser em outro par semelhante**

**Como Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw?**

**Então como pôde malograr a ideia**

**E toda essa amizade fraquejar?**

**Ora estive presente e posso narrar**

**Uma história triste e deplorável.**

**Disse Slytherin: “Ensinaremos só**

**Os da mais pura ancestralidade.”**

**Disse Ravenclaw: “Ensinaremos os**

**De inegável inteligência.”**

**Disse Gryffindor: “Ensinaremos os**

**De nomes ilustres por grandes feitos.”**

**Disse Hufflepuff: “Ensinarei todos,**

**E os tratarei com igualdade.”**

**Diferenças que pouco pesaram**

**Quando no início vieram à luz,**

**Pois cada fundador ergueu para si**

**Uma Casa em que podia admitir**

**Apenas os que quisesse, por isso**

**Slytherin, aceitou apenas os bruxos**

**De puro-sangue e grande astúcia,**

**Que a ele pudessem vir a igualar,**

**E somente os de mente mais aguda**

**Tornaram-se alunos de Ravenclaw,**

**Enquanto os mais corajosos e ousados**

**Foram para o destemido Gryffindor.**

**A boa Hufflepuff recebeu os restantes**

**E lhes ensinou tudo que conhecia,**

**Assim Casas e idealizadores**

**Mantiveram amizade firme e fiel.**

**Hogwarts trabalhou em paz e harmonia**

**Durante vários anos felizes,**

**Mas então a discórdia se insinuou**

**Nutrida por nossas falhas e medos.**

**As Casas que, como quatro pilares,**

**Tinham sustentado o nosso ideal,**

**Voltaram-se umas contra as outras e**

**Divididas buscaram dominar.**

**Por um momento pareceu que a escola**

**Em breve encontraria um triste fim,**

**Os duelos e lutas constantes**

**Os embates de amigo contra amigo**

**E finalmente chegou uma manhã**

**Em que o velho Slytherin se retirou**

**E embora a briga tivesse cessado**

**Deixou-nos todos muito abatidos.**

**E nunca desde que reduzidos**

**A três seus quatro fundadores**

**As Casas retomaram a união**

**Que de início pretenderam manter.**

**E agora o Chapéu Seletor aqui está**

**E todos vocês sabem para quê:**

**Eu divido vocês entre as Casas**

**Pois esta é a minha razão de ser**

**Mas este ano farei mais do que escolher**

**Ouçam atentamente a minha canção:**

**Embora condenado a separá-los**

**Preocupa-me o erro de sempre assim agir**

**Preciso cumprir a obrigação, sei**

**Preciso quarteá-los a cada ano**

**Mas questiono se selecionar**

**Não poderá trazer o fim que receio.**

**Ah, conheço os perigos, os sinais**

**Mostra-nos a história que tudo lembra,**

**Pois nossa Hogwarts corre perigo**

**Que vem de inimigos externos, mortais**

**E precisamos nos unir em seu seio**

**Ou miremos de dentro para fora**

**Avisei a todos, preveni a todos...**

**Daremos agora início a seleção.**

 

– Intenso… Não é? – Lily perguntou, secando uma pequena lágrima que havia surgido no canto de seu olho – É como se ele estivesse avisando a todos que Harry está falando a verdade…

– E aconselhando a todos que o único modo de superar o que está acontecendo é a união. – Remo disse, concordando com Lily enfaticamente.

– Acho que ele tem a intenção de lembrar a todos que a inimizade entre as casas nem sempre existiu. – Tiago disse, acenando com a cabeça – Os fundadores eram amigos… Melhores amigos… E isso significa alguma coisa.

– Significa muito. – Sirius acenou trocando um olhar com Tiago e Remo – Alguns dos meus parentes, sonserinos, mas não puristas, me contaram outra versão da história de porque Slytherin não queria receber nascidos-trouxa em Hogwarts, e essa versão diz que não tinha nada a ver com o fato deles serem impuros, como os puristas pensam...…

– Uma história diferente da história em que ele é um preconceituoso purista? – Lily perguntou, com a voz dura.

– Mais ou menos. – Sirius deu de ombros – É claro que não temos realmente como saber qual é a verdade… Mas meu tio Alphard acreditava sinceramente nessa outra história…

– Minha mãe também. – Tiago concordou lentamente.

– Qual é a história? – Alice perguntou, curiosa.

– Os quatro fundadores eram melhores amigos, e isso, para o meu tio Alphard, quer dizer que Slytherin não podia ser uma pessoa ruim… Temos que lembrar que ele se uniu aos outros três para construir uma escola… Não é o tipo de coisa que uma pessoa ruim faria…

– É sim, se ele queria ensinar apenas aos puro-sangue. – Lily bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Mas você tem que pensar em que época eles estavam construindo Hogwarts… E no que estava acontecendo no mundo trouxa nessa época. – Tiago disse.

– E o que estava acontecendo? – Alice perguntou, interessada.

– A escola foi criada antes do estatuto do sigilo de 1689. E naquela época o mundo trouxa tinha conhecimento do mundo bruxo, mas não tinham uma convivência pacífica. – Sirius disse, esforçando-se para lembrar a história toda – Como já dissemos, alguns bruxos faziam experimentos com trouxas… Mas pelo outro lado, os trouxas caçavam e queimavam bruxas, e apesar de não ser realmente uma ameaça aos bruxos formados… Os trouxas eram ameaça real às crianças bruxas que não tinham como se defender contra eles.

– Então, segundo os sonserinos que não são puristas, Slytherin, que sempre foi adepto da autopreservação, não achava uma boa ideia convidar nascidos-trouxa a Hogwarts, pois eles poderiam denunciar a localização da escola e por em risco todos os outros alunos… – Tiago disse, acenando com a cabeça – Gryffindor não levava isso a sério, ele acreditava que se os trouxas aparecessem às portas da escola com paus e pedras, eles poderiam apenas enfrentá-los, Gryffindor não achava que eles eram grande ameaça…

– Então mesmo discordando, Slytherin e Gryffindor continuaram amigos, – Sirius afirmou – Slytherin sempre teve esse pensamento, desde o início, e continuou em Hogwarts por muitos anos antes da briga entre ele e Gryffindor.

– Acreditasse que a briga tenha sido provocada por algum fato concreto, e não apenas por Slytherin não querer nascidos-trouxa em Hogwarts. – Tiago disse, pensativo – E faz sentido, não é? Ele nunca quis nascidos-trouxa em Hogwarts, mas passou anos aqui, com os outros três aceitando nascidos-trouxa… Não é como se ele tivesse mudado de ideia do nada.

– Ele acreditava que trouxas e nascidos-trouxa eram uma ameaça aos bruxos… – Remo acenou com a cabeça – E havia muito menos bruxos naquela época…

– Você quer dizer que Slytherin não odiava nascidos-trouxa por serem nascidos-trouxa… – Lily perguntou, lentamente – E que na verdade ele achava arriscado aceitá-los na escola?

– Faz sentido. – Severo murmurou, chamando a atenção de todos na sala silenciosa – Uma das maiores características dos sonserinos é a autopreservação.

– E como vocês explicam a câmara secreta com um basilisco? – Lily perguntou, encarando Tiago, descrente.

– Se ele achava que havia uma possibilidade da escola ser atacada, ele pode ter criado a câmara e o basilisco como forma de proteção. – Tiago deu de ombros – Talvez a câmara tenha sido o fato concreto que iniciou a briga entre Slytherin e Gryffindor. Talvez Gryffindor tenha descoberto os planos de Slytherin de criar a câmara com um monstro para a proteção da escola e tenha sido contra…

– Afinal, as pessoas conheciam lendas sobre a câmara e um monstro, mas não tiveram confirmação até centenas de anos depois. – Sirius acenou em concordância – Slytherin deve ter escolhido o basilisco por ser ofidioglota e tudo mais. Ele escolheu algo que apenas ele pudesse controlar, e que não poderia ser colocado contra a escola… Porque apesar de tudo, os sonserinos são muito leais aos seus… E na época, acho que a lealdade de Slytherin se estendia à escola inteira, e não apenas à sua casa.

– Isso não faz sentido! – Lily bufou, irritada.

– Mas faz… – Hermione disse, hesitante – Eu já havia ouvido falar que os puristas distorceram as palavras e crenças de Slytherin para encaixar em seus próprios preconceitos…

– Ele não queria ensinar nascidos-trouxa! – Lily a interrompeu.

– Mas ele não impediu os outros de ensinarem. – Tiago encolheu os ombros – Se ele fosse realmente quem os puristas pintam, ele teria tentado impedir os outros fundadores de receber os nascidos-trouxa… Ele não teria passado anos na escola enquanto os outros três insistiam em aceitar os nascidos-trouxa.

– É claro que isso não muda muita coisa. – Sirius disse, ao ver que Lily continuava relutante – Tendo ou não intenção, Slytherin criou toda a crença da pureza de sangue, tendo ou não a intenção, é por causa dessa crença que estamos no meio de uma guerra, e Voldemort é o último descendente de Slytherin…

– Ainda assim, conhecer essa versão ajuda. – Tiago deu de ombros – É muito mais fácil considerar a união entre as casas se a gente lembrar que Slytherin não era necessariamente um purista preconceituoso.

– Faz a gente lembrar que nem todos os sonserinos são assim. – Remo deu de ombros.

– E que alguns que são, podem ter salvação. – Sirius murmurou, pensando, mesmo sem querer, em Régulo.

Severo sabia que nenhum dos dois estava se referindo a ele, mas ainda assim as palavras o atingiram, e ele encarou Lily com seriedade, fazendo ela acenar para ele minimamente com a cabeça, antes de indicar que Rony deveria voltar ao livro.

 

**O Chapéu voltou à imobilidade inicial; prorromperam aplausos, embora pontilhados, pela primeira vez na lembrança de Harry, por murmúrios e cochichos. Por todo o salão os estudantes trocavam comentários com seus vizinhos, e Harry, aplaudindo como todo o mundo, sabia exatamente o que eles estavam falando.**

**— Se expandiu um pouco este ano, não? — comentou Rony, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.**

**— Sem a menor dúvida — respondeu Harry.**

**O Chapéu Seletor em geral se limitava a descrever as diferentes qualidades procuradas pelas Casas de Hogwarts, e o seu próprio papel na seleção dos alunos. Harry não se lembrava jamais de tê-lo ouvido dar conselhos à escola.**

**— Será que ele já deu avisos no passado? — indagou Hermione, em tom ligeiramente nervoso.**

**— Certamente que sim — respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, transpirando experiência, debruçando-se sobre Neville para responder à garota (Neville fez uma careta; era muito desagradável ter um fantasma se debruçando por dentro da gente). — O Chapéu sente que é sua obrigação de honra alertar a escola sempre que acha...**

 

– Ele dá conselhos atualmente. – Alice disse, acenando com a cabeça lentamente – Está sempre cantando que não devemos deixar o mal chegar à escola…

– Só posso supor que ele sempre se manifeste quando vê uma ameaça. – Sirius deu de ombros – Nós estamos vivendo em guerra, e a guerra está apenas recomeçando no livro…

 

**Mas a Profª McGonagall, que estava querendo ler em voz alta a lista dos nomes dos alunos do primeiro ano, lançou aos estudantes que cochichavam aquele tipo de olhar que chamusca. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça levou um dedo transparente aos lábios e tornou a se sentar empertigado, no mesmo instante em que os murmúrios cessaram bruscamente. Com um último olhar de censura que percorreu as quatro mesas, a Profª McGonagall baixou os olhos para o longo pergaminho que segurava e chamou o primeiro nome:**

**— Abercrombie, Euan.**

**O garoto de olhar aterrorizado em que Harry reparara anteriormente avançou aos arrancos e colocou o Chapéu na cabeça; a única coisa que impediu a peça de descer direto até os seus ombros foram as suas orelhas de abano. O Chapéu refletiu um momento, depois o rasgo junto à copa tornou a se abrir e gritou:**

**— Grifinória!**

**Harry aplaudiu entusiasticamente com o restante dos alunos da casa quando Euan Abercrombie se dirigiu cambaleando à mesa deles e se sentou, dando a impressão de que gostaria muito de afundar chão adentro e nunca mais ser visto por ninguém.**

**Lentamente, a longa fila de calouros foi encurtando. Nas pausas entre as chamadas dos nomes e as decisões do Chapéu Seletor, Harry ouvia os roncos fortes na barriga de Rony.**

 

– Eu não tenho culpa! – Rony exclamou, levantando os olhos do livro – A seleção demora demais!

 

**Finalmente, “Zeller, Rosa” foi selecionada para Lufa-Lufa, a Profª McGonagall recolheu o Chapéu e o banquinho e levou-os embora, ao mesmo tempo que o Prof. Dumbledore se levantava.**

**Quaisquer que tivessem sido as suas mágoas com relação ao diretor, Harry se sentiu reconfortado de ver Dumbledore em pé diante da escola. Entre a ausência de Hagrid e a presença daqueles cavalos dragontinos, sentia que seu regresso a Hogwarts, tão esperado, estava repleto de impensáveis surpresas, como notas dissonantes em uma música familiar. Mas isto agora, pelo menos, era exatamente como devia ser: o diretor se levantava para dar boas-vindas a todos antes de iniciar o banquete que abria o ano letivo.**

**— Aos nossos recém-chegados — começou Dumbledore com uma voz ressonante, os braços muito abertos e um enorme sorriso nos lábios — bem-vindos! Aos nossos antigos alunos: um bom regresso! Há um momento para discursos, mas ainda não é este: atacar!**

 

– Existe mesmo algo de reconfortante em ver Dumbledore recepcionando os alunos no início do ano letivo. – Alice disse, com um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios – É como voltar para casa…

 

**Ouviram-se risos de apreciação e uma explosão de aplausos, enquanto Dumbledore se sentava elegantemente e atirava as longas barbas por cima do ombro para mantê-las longe do prato – pois a comida aparecera do nada, e as cinco longas mesas gemiam sob o peso dos pernis e tortas e travessas de legumes, pães e molhos e jarras de suco de abóbora.**

**— Excelente — exclamou Rony, com uma espécie de gemido de saudades, e passou a mão na travessa mais próxima com costeletas e começou a empilhá-las em seu prato, observado tristonhamente por Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.**

**— Que é que o senhor ia dizendo antes da Seleção? — perguntou Hermione ao fantasma. — Sobre os conselhos do Chapéu?**

**— Ah, sim — disse Nick, que pareceu satisfeito de ter uma razão para desviar o rosto de Rony, que agora comia batatas assadas com um entusiasmo quase indecente. — Sim, já ouvi o Chapéu dar conselhos várias vezes antes, sempre em momentos em que percebe grande perigo para a escola. E sempre, é claro, seu conselho é o mesmo: unam-se, fortaleçam-se por dentro.**

 

– O Chapéu conhece a mente dos fundadores melhor do que qualquer um… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Se ele nos aconselha a nos unir, e a nos fortalecer uns nos outros, é porque é isso que os fundadores fariam no caso de uma ameaça ao castelo.

– O que provavelmente sustenta a teoria de que Slytherin não era realmente purista. – Remo disse, cuidadoso – Já que os fundadores se uniriam sob uma ameaça, e supostamente Slytherin criou a câmara para uma ameaça…

Lily bufou, mas não disse nada. E Rony continuou lendo.

 

**— Comele sacascó taapigo senchpéu? — perguntou Rony.**

**Sua boca estava tão cheia que Harry achou que já era um feito ele conseguir produzir algum som.**

 

– Não é tão ruim assim. – Rony bufou para Harry, levantando os olhos do livro para encará-lo.

– É bem ruim. – Gina disse, acenando enfaticamente.

– Ininteligível na maior parte do tempo. – Hermione confirmou.

– Nós só conseguimos te entender porque passamos anos convivendo com você. – Harry disse, fazendo todos os outros rirem.

 

**— Como disse? — perguntou Nick Quase Sem Cabeça educadamente, enquanto Hermione fazia cara de indignação.**

**Rony deu uma enorme engolida e disse:**

**— Como é que ele pode saber que a escola está em perigo sendo um Chapéu?**

**— Não faço a menor ideia — respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. — Naturalmente ele vive no escritório de Dumbledore, então imagino que perceba o que está se passando.**

 

– O Chapéu provavelmente tem mais informações sobre os trabalhos internos da Ordem do que qualquer um de nós. – Tiago disse, retomando a seriedade.

– Se Snape realmente é um espião, e temos quase certeza de que é, ele deve passar um bocado de tempo no escritório do diretor discutindo informações do outro lado… – Sirius disse, acenando enfaticamente com a cabeça.

– Então o Chapéu tem uma noção maior da guerra do que a maioria das pessoas da época de vocês. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Só porque Dumbledore se recusa a informar Harry do que realmente está acontecendo… – Tiago bufou, relembrando a raiva que estava sentindo do diretor desde o início daquele livro.

– Mesmo que Dumbledore informasse Harry, não acho que ele poderia contar tudo… – Frank disse, encolhendo os ombros.

– Mas ele não está contando nem o mínimo! – Tiago exclamou, levantando os braços, exaltado – Nesse momento do livro, Harry não sabe nem o bastante para se defender!

– E eu tenho a impressão de que Dumbledore não pretende mudar isso tão cedo. – Sirius resmungou, acenando em concordância.

– Eu realmente acho melhor não ficarmos aqui discutindo as atitudes do diretor no momento. – Hermione disse, fazendo sinal para Rony voltar ao livro.

 

**— E ele quer que todas as Casas sejam amigas? — perguntou Harry, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Draco Malfoy presidia a corte. — É ruim, hein?**

 

– É por causa dessa atitude que o Chapéu vê necessidade de instruir união entre as casas. – Tiago suspirou – Mas nós realmente entendemos como você se sente… – completou, olhando de soslaio para Severo.

– Eu acho que se nós três temos a capacidade de conviver com Snape pacificamente, você tem a capacidade de conviver com Draco. – Sirius disse, encarando Harry com um sorriso zombeteiro – Afinal, você está nos obrigando a conviver com Snape, não é?

Harry apenas revirou os olhos, mas não comentou.

 

**— Bem, você não deveria tomar essa atitude — disse Nick, censurando-o. — Cooperação pacífica é a chave. Nós, fantasmas, embora pertençamos a Casas diferentes, mantemos laços de amizade. Apesar da concorrência entre Grifinória e Sonserina, eu jamais sonharia em puxar uma discussão com o Barão Sangrento.**

**— Porque o senhor tem pavor dele! — disse Rony.**

**Nick Quase Sem Cabeça pareceu extremamente ofendido.**

**— Pavor? Espero que eu, Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, nunca tenha sido autor de uma covardia na vida! O nobre sangue que corre em minhas veias...**

**— Que sangue? — perguntou Rony. — Certamente o senhor não tem mais...?**

 

– Você foi extremamente rude com ele… – Alice disse, virando-se para Rony.

– Não foi minha intenção! – Rony bufou – Como eu poderia saber que ele seria tão sensível…

– Se você tivesse o mínimo de tato… – Gina disse, rindo.

– Ele é um fantasma! – Rony exclamou, levantando os braços, exasperado – Não era para ele se ofender!

 

**— É uma figura de linguagem! — disse Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, agora tão aborrecido que sua cabeça tremia agourentamente no pescoço semidecapitado. — Presumo que ainda tenha o privilégio de usar as palavras que quiser, mesmo que os prazeres da mesa me sejam negados! Mas estou muito acostumado a estudantes fazerem piadas com a minha morte, posso lhe assegurar!**

**— Nick, ele não estava realmente caçoando de você! — disse Hermione, atirando um olhar furioso a Rony.**

**Infelizmente a boca de Rony estava novamente cheia a ponto de explodir, e só o que ele conseguiu dizer foi:**

**— Nam quis aorre cecê.**

 

– E o que exatamente isso significa? – Sirius perguntou, sem conseguir conter as risadas.

– Não quis aborrecer você. – Rony respondeu, com as orelhas vermelhas, fazendo vários dos presentes rirem.

 

**O que Nick não pareceu achar que fosse um pedido de desculpas apropriado. Erguendo-se no ar, ajeitou o chapéu emplumado e afastou-se deles, deslizando para o outro extremo da mesa, indo pousar entre os irmãos Creevey, Colin e Dênis.**

**— Parabéns, Rony — disse Hermione rispidamente.**

**— Que foi? — perguntou o garoto indignado, tendo conseguido finalmente engolir a comida que tinha na boca. — Não tenho o direito de fazer uma simples pergunta?**

**— Ah, esquece — disse Hermione irritada, e os dois passaram o resto da refeição num silêncio amuado.**

**Harry estava por demais acostumado às implicâncias entre os dois para se dar ao trabalho de reconciliá-los; achou que era melhor empregar o seu tempo a comer diligentemente sua torta de carne com rins e depois um pratarraz de torta de caramelo.**

 

– Você fez bem. – Gina disse, acenando com a cabeça enfaticamente – Nunca é agradável se meter nas discussões desses dois.

– É, – Harry concordou, rindo – pelo menos dessa vez eles não me colocaram no meio.

Tanto Hermione quanto Rony balançaram a cabeça para Harry e Gina em repreensão.

 

**Quando todos os alunos terminaram de comer e o nível de barulho no salão recomeçou a aumentar, Dumbledore tornou a se levantar. As conversas morreram imediatamente e todos se viraram para o diretor. Harry estava se sentindo agradavelmente sonolento agora. Sua cama de dossel o esperava em algum lugar lá em cima, maravilhosamente quente e macia...**

**— Bem, agora que estamos todos digerindo mais um magnífico banquete, peço alguns minutos de sua atenção para os habituais avisos de início de trimestre — anunciou Dumbledore. — Os alunos do primeiro ano precisam saber que o acesso à floresta em nossa propriedade é proibido aos estudantes... e a esta altura alguns dos nossos antigos estudantes já devem ter aprendido isso também.**

**(Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram sorrisinhos.)**

**— O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, segundo ele pela quadricentésima, sexagésima segunda vez, para lembrar a todos que não é permitido praticar magia nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas, nem fazer outras tantas coisas, que podem ser lidas na extensa lista afixada à porta da sala dele.**

**“Houve duas mudanças em nosso corpo docente este ano. Temos o grande prazer de dar as boas-vindas à Profª Grubbly-Plank, que retomará a direção das aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas;**

 

– Ele não falou nada sobre Hagrid ou a razão porque Grubbly-Plank está no lugar dele… – Alice disse, balançando as pernas, ansiosa.

– Provavelmente não queria chamar ainda mais atenção para a ausência de Hagrid. – Sirius deu de ombros – Se ele está, como nós imaginamos, contatando os gigantes, Dumbledore não ia querer chamar atenção para isso…

– A ausência de Hagrid já chama atenção o bastante por si só… Pelo menos para todos os alunos antigos. – Tiago disse, acenando em concordância.

 

**Estamos também encantados em apresentar a Profª Umbridge, nossa nova responsável pela Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.**

**Houve uma rodada de aplausos educados, mas pouco entusiásticos, durante a qual Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares ligeiramente alarmados; Dumbledore não dissera por quanto tempo Grubbly-Plank iria ensinar.**

**O diretor continuou:**

**— Os testes para entrar para os times de Quadribol das casas serão realizados...**

**Ele interrompeu o que ia dizendo, com um olhar indagador à Profª Umbridge.**

**Como ela não era muito mais alta em pé do que sentada, por um momento ninguém entendeu por que Dumbledore parara de falar, mas então a professora pigarreou:**

**— Hem, hem — e ficou claro que se levantara e pretendia falar.**

 

– O que? – Lily perguntou, chocada.

– Acho que ela quer fazer o próprio discurso. – Tiago disse, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, surpreso.

– Gente que mulher sem noção, ninguém com o mínimo de respeito interromperia o diretor no meio do discurso de abertura do ano letivo… – Alice disse, boquiaberta.

 

**Dumbledore pareceu surpreso apenas por um instante, então, sentou-se com elegância e olhou atento para a Profª Umbridge, como se ouvi-la fosse a coisa que mais desejasse na vida.**

 

– A atitude de Dumbledore com ela é estranha… – Tiago murmurou, franzindo a testa – Parece até que ele a está estudando…

– Provavelmente porque não confia nela. – Sirius disse, concordando com a cabeça – E ele tem razão em não confiar, já que ela trabalha para Fudge…

– Fudge que deve ter empurrado ela para a vaga… – Tiago disse, pensativo – Mas por que Dumbledore aceitaria isso?

– Talvez ele não tenha encontrado mais ninguém mesmo. – Remo deu de ombros – Você mesmo disse, o cargo é amaldiçoado, não deve ter muita gente interessada…

– Mas qualquer um ligeiramente melhor que Lockhard serviria… Ele não precisava aceitar uma funcionária de Fudge… – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – Há algo de muito estranho em tudo isso.

 

**Os outros membros do corpo docente não foram tão competentes em esconder sua surpresa. As sobrancelhas da Profª Sprout chegaram a desaparecer por baixo dos cabelos rebeldes, e Harry nunca vira a boca da Profª McGonagall mais fina. Nenhum professor novo jamais interrompera Dumbledore antes. Muitos estudantes sorriam abobados; era óbvio que essa mulher não conhecia os hábitos de Hogwarts.**

 

– Ou ninguém contou a ela como as coisas funcionam em Hogwarts, ou ela não se importa nem um pouco com a maneira como as coisas funcionam aqui… – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça.

– A segunda opção é a mais provável. – Remo bufou.

– O que prova que ela não está em Hogwarts por um bom motivo. – Frank disse, recebendo acenos de concordância de todos.

 

**— Obrigada, diretor — disse a professora, sorrindo afetadamente — pelas bondosas palavras de boas-vindas.**

**Sua voz era aguda, soprada e meio infantil, e, mais uma vez, Harry sentiu uma onda de aversão que não conseguia explicar; só sabia que tudo nela o enojava, desde a voz tola ao casaquinho peludo cor-de-rosa.**

 

– Eles estavam certos, – Rony disse, com uma risadinha, indicando Tiago, Sirius e Remo com a cabeça – Você tem mesmo ótimos instintos, ainda melhores do que nós pensávamos...

– Rony! – Hermione exclamou, em tom de reprovação.

– O que? – Rony perguntou, levantando os braços – Não é como se eles já não tivessem adivinhado que ela é uma sapa nojenta!

– Mas nós não devíamos ficar confirmando! – Hermione bufou.

– Dessa vez eu nem posso dizer que Rony nos deu alguma pista nova, – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – desde a primeira vez em que ela foi citada no livro, no julgamento, nós já desconfiávamos de que ela fosse uma sapa nojenta!

 

**Ela tossiu mais uma vez para clarear a voz (hem, hem), e continuou.**

**— Bem, devo dizer que é um prazer voltar a Hogwarts! — Ela sorriu, revelando dentes muito pontiagudos. — E ver rostinhos tão felizes voltados para mim!**

**Harry olhou para os lados. Nenhum dos rostinhos que viu pareciam felizes. Pelo contrário, todos pareciam meio chocados ao ouvir alguém se dirigir a eles como se tivessem cinco anos de idade.**

 

– Desagradável. – Alice disse, balançando a cabeça.

 

**— Estou muito ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês, e tenho certeza de que seremos bons amigos!**

**Os estudantes se entreolharam ao ouvir isso; alguns mal conseguiram esconder os sorrisos.**

**— Serei amiga dela desde que não tenha de pedir emprestado aquele casaquinho — sussurrou Parvati para Lilá, e as duas desataram a rir em silêncio.**

– Pelo menos essas duas tem as prioridades no lugar certo. – Gina disse, com uma risadinha.

 

**A Prof. Umbridge tornou a pigarrear (hem, hem), mas, quando continuou, um pouco do modo soprado de falar desaparecera de sua voz. Pareceu muito mais objetiva, e suas palavras tinham um tom monótono de discurso decorado.**

**— O ministro da Magia sempre considerou a educação dos jovens bruxos de vital importância. Os dons raros com que vocês nasceram talvez não frutifiquem se não forem nutridos e aprimorados por cuidadosa instrução. As habilidades antigas, um privilégio da comunidade bruxa, devem ser transmitidas às novas gerações ou se perderão para sempre. O tesouro oculto de conhecimentos mágicos acumulados pelos nossos antepassados deve ser preservado, suplementado e polido por aqueles que foram chamados à nobre missão de ensinar.**

 

– O discurso dela tem um sutil tom purista que não me agrada nada. – Remo disse, franzindo a testa para o livro em desagrado.

– E um óbvio objetivo de insinuar que o ministério não acha que Hogwarts está sendo administrada da maneira correta. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, incomodado.

– Para mim ela está declarando abertamente que foi Fudge que colocou ela em Hogwarts… – Sirius disse, pensativo – Ou ela não teria começado o discurso falando do que o ministro pensa…

– Mas como Fudge poderia colocar ela em Hogwarts? – Lily perguntou, balançando as pernas, ansiosa.

– É isso que está me incomodando. – Tiago murmurou, franzindo a testa.

 

**A Profª Umbridge fez uma pausa e uma reverência aos seus colegas, mas nenhum deles lhe retribuiu o cumprimento. As sobrancelhas escuras da Profª McGonagall tinham se contraído de tal modo que ela decididamente parecia um falcão, e Harry a viu trocar um olhar significativo com a Profª Sprout quando Umbridge fez mais um hem, hem, e continuou o discurso.**

 

– Eu queria saber como Snape reagiu ao discurso. – Sirius disse, olhando de soslaio para Severo – Mais por curiosidade mesmo…

– Snape sempre teve a capacidade de não demonstrar o que está sentindo em momentos como esse. – Gina deu de ombros – É claro que algumas pessoas acreditam que ele simplesmente não tem sentimentos para demonstrar…

– E com isso, Gina quis dizer, que ele estava com a mesma cara de sempre. – Neville disse, sem esconder uma risadinha.

Severo, como em uma demonstração do que estava sendo dito, não revelou qualquer reação.

 

**— Todo diretor e diretora de Hogwarts trouxe algo novo à pesada tarefa de dirigir esta escola histórica, e assim deve ser, pois sem progresso haverá estagnação e decadência. Por outro lado, o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado, pois as nossas tradições comprovadas raramente exigem remendos. Então um equilíbrio entre o velho e o novo, entre a permanência e a mudança, entre a tradição e a inovação...**

 

– Manter a tradição, mas retirar as partes que o ministério não acha adequadas… – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça em desagrado.

– Ou seja, manter a escola como é, mas incluir o poder do ministério na escola… Tirar parte do poder do diretor, porque é isso que Fudge não gosta das tradições de Hogwarts. – Tiago disse, remexendo-se incomodado.

– Então o ministério está tentando interferir em Hogwarts? – Frank disse, parecendo chocado.

– Pelo visto não só tentando, conseguindo. – Tiago disse, batendo com o pé no chão repetidamente – Deve ter sido assim que Umbridge foi parar na escola.

 

**Harry percebeu que sua atenção estava oscilando, como se seu cérebro estivesse entrando e saindo de sintonia. O silêncio que sempre prevalecia no salão quando Dumbledore falava ia se rompendo à medida que os alunos aproximavam as cabeças, cochichando e abafando risinhos. Na mesa da Corvinal, Cho Chang conversava animadamente com as amigas. Alguns lugares adiante de Cho, Luna Lovegood puxara o seu Pasquim. Entrementes, na mesa de Lufa-Lufa Ernesto Macmillan era um dos poucos que ainda olhavam para a Profª Umbridge, de olhar vidrado, e Harry tinha certeza de que estava apenas fingindo ouvir, numa tentativa de honrar o novo distintivo de monitor que reluzia em seu peito.**

 

– Foi um discurso realmente entediante… – Gina deu de ombros – Eu passei a maior parte dos discurso conversando com alguns amigos…

– Confesso que também não consegui prestar muita atenção. – Neville concordou, acenando com a cabeça.

– Eu poderia apostar que de vocês, apenas Hermione prestou atenção. – Sirius disse, dando uma piscadela para Hermione.

– Não acho que alguém duvide disso. – Rony disse, encolhendo os ombros, antes de voltar ao livro.

 

**A Profª Umbridge não parecia notar o desassossego da plateia. Harry teve a impressão de que uma revolta de grandes proporções poderia ter estourado bem embaixo do nariz dela e a bruxa teria continuado a discursar. Os professores, porém, ainda ouviam com muita atenção, e Hermione parecia estar bebendo cada palavra que Umbridge dizia, embora, a julgar por sua expressão, a desagradasse totalmente.**

 

– Os professores e Hermione provavelmente entendem exatamente o que está acontecendo. – Tiago disse, desassossegado – E se Hermione está tão incomodada com o discurso…

– Nós devemos estar certos. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça – Fudge não se contenta em incomodar Harry e Dumbledore só do lado de fora, ele deve estar tentando demonstrar que é mais poderoso que o diretor…

– É uma queda de braço… – Tiago disse, pensativo – Por isso Dumbledore está agindo como se estivesse estudando Umbridge… Porque ele está.

– Porque ela representa quão longe Fudge está disposto a ir… – Remo disse, descrente.

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Não podia demonstrar que na verdade Umbridge era muito mais perigosa do que Fudge jamais poderia ser.

 

**—... porque algumas mudanças serão para melhor, enquanto outras virão, na plenitude do tempo, a ser reconhecidas como erros de julgamento. Entrementes, alguns velhos hábitos serão conservados, e muito acertadamente, enquanto outros, antigos e desgastados, precisarão ser abandonados. Vamos caminhar para a frente, então, para uma nova era de abertura, eficiência e responsabilidade, visando a preservar o que deve ser preservado, aperfeiçoando o que precisa ser aperfeiçoado e cortando, sempre que encontrarmos, práticas que devem ser proibidas.**

 

– Cortando práticas que devem ser proibidas. – Remo repetiu, com óbvio desagrado – Práticas que devem ser proibidas de acordo com a compreensão do ministério… Ou seja, qualquer coisa que desagrade o ministério.

– Como falar a verdade para os alunos. – Frank disse, acenando com a cabeça lentamente.

 

**A bruxa se sentou. Dumbledore aplaudiu. O corpo docente acompanhou a sua deixa, embora Harry reparasse que vários professores bateram as mãos apenas uma ou duas vezes antes de parar. Alguns alunos secundaram os aplausos, mas a maioria foi apanhada de surpresa pelo fim do discurso, porque não ouvira mais do que umas poucas palavras do todo, e antes que eles pudessem começar a aplaudir devidamente, Dumbledore tornou a se erguer.**

**— Muito obrigado, Profª Umbridge, foi um discurso muito esclarecedor — disse, curvando-se para a bruxa. — Agora, como eu ia dizendo, os testes de Quadribol serão realizados...**

 

– Nós não ouvimos o discurso inteiro, mas as partes que ouvimos foram definitivamente esclarecedoras. – Lily disse, receosa.

– Mas isso não vai durar muito tempo. – Alice disse, confiante – Logo as pessoas vão descobrir que Dumbledore e Harry estão falando a verdade. Voldemort não pode estar planejando ficar muito tempo escondido… Não é?

Ninguém respondeu, o que fez todos na sala sentirem como se as esperanças de Alice fossem infundadas.

 

**— Certamente que foi esclarecedor — disse Hermione em voz baixa.**

**— Você está me dizendo que gostou? — perguntou Rony baixinho, virando o rosto, perplexo, para ela. — Foi o discurso mais chato que já ouvi, e olha que eu fui criado com o Percy.**

 

– Eu definitivamente prestei mais atenção a alguns dos discursos de Percy do que o de Umbridge. – Gina disse, concordando com as palavras do irmão.

 

**— Eu disse esclarecedor e não agradável. Explicou muita coisa.**

**— Foi? — admirou-se Harry. — Me pareceu uma grande enrolação.**

**— Mas havia coisas importantes no meio da enrolação — disse Hermione, séria.**

**— Havia? — perguntou Rony, sem entender.**

**— Que tal “o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado”? Ou então “cortando sempre que encontrarmos práticas que devem ser proibidas”?**

 

– Exatamente as mesmas partes que chamaram a nossa atenção. – Tiago notou, trocando um olhar significativo com Hermione.

 

**— Bom, e o que é que isso significa? — perguntou Rony impaciente.**

**— Vou-lhe dizer o que significa — disse Hermione agourentamente. — Significa que o Ministério está interferindo em Hogwarts.**

 

– Exatamente como pensávamos. – Sirius bufou – Só queria saber como exatamente Fudge está conseguindo interferir em Hogwarts…

– E como ele pretende usar Umbridge para isso... – Remo disse, acenando com a cabeça.

– No momento ela não tem influência nenhuma dentro da escola… – Tiago disse, pensativo – Não mais do que um outro professor qualquer, e muito menos do que os diretores das casas…

– Ela pode ser uma espiã. – Severo disse, pensativo.

– Faz sentido. – Remo disse, batendo com os dedos no braço do sofá – Se ela ver qualquer coisa que incomode o ministério ela vai avisar a Fudge, e ele vai poder tomar providências…

– Resta saber, que tipo de providências ele vai tomar… – Frank disse, balançando a cabeça, resignado.

 

**Houve um grande estardalhaço ao redor deles; obviamente Dumbledore dispensara a escola, porque todos estavam se levantando, prontos para abandonar o salão.**

 

– Então Dumbledore não fez qualquer discurso sobre o que está acontecendo. – Lily suspirou – E as pessoas vão continuar insinuando que Harry está mentindo? – completou, apertando a mão de Harry com carinho. Harry apenas apertou sua mão de volta, tentando confortá-la.

– Talvez ele não quisesse falar qualquer coisa na frente de Umbridge… – Sirius deu de ombros – Ele não deve querer que Fudge ataque logo de cara, deve estar testando a profundidade do que Fudge consegue fazer.

– Por isso ele está sendo tão condescendente com ela. – Tiago disse, concordando com a cabeça – Faz sentido…

 

**Hermione levantou-se de um pulo, parecendo agitada.**

**— Rony, temos de mostrar aos alunos do primeiro ano aonde ir!**

**— Ah, é — disse Rony, que obviamente se esquecera. — Ei... Ei, vocês aí! Anõezinhos!**

**— Rony!**

**— Ora, eles são, são nanicos...**

**— Eu sei, mas você não pode chamá-los de anões!... Alunos do primeiro ano! — chamou Hermione com autoridade, correndo o olhar ao longo da mesa. — Por aqui, por favor!**

**Um grupo de alunos novos passou timidamente pelo vão entre as mesas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, todos se esforçando o máximo para não serem os primeiros. Pareciam realmente muito pequenos; Harry tinha certeza de que não era tão jovem assim quando chegara ali. Sorriu para eles. Um garoto louro ao lado de Euan Abercrombie pareceu petrificar; cutucou o colega e cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Euan se apavorou também e lançou um olhar de horror a Harry, que sentiu o sorriso escorregar pelo seu rosto como a seiva da escrofulária.**

 

– Talvez eles não estivessem com medo de você… – Lily disse, em tom de consolo – Apesar de tudo, você ainda é famoso na época de vocês… Talvez eles estivessem apenas admirados…

– Ele parecia apavorado. – Harry disse, com um suspiro pesado – Eu não devia me incomodar com essas coisas…

– Mas é difícil não se incomodar. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça – Ter tantas pessoas contra você é horrível. Ainda mais no lugar que você considera seu lar…

– As pessoas estão sempre te julgando, para o bem ou para o mal… – Remo disse, trocando um olhar com Harry – É pressão demais.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, demonstrando que era exatamente como se sentia.

 

**— Vejo vocês mais tarde — disse a Rony e Hermione, e saiu do Salão Principal sozinho, fazendo o possível para ignorar novos cochichos, olhares e as pessoas que apontavam quando ele passou.**

**Manteve os olhos em um ponto fixo à frente enquanto se deslocava pelo ajuntamento no saguão, depois subiu correndo a escadaria de mármore, tomou uns atalhos secretos e não tardou a deixar a maior parte das pessoas para trás.**

**Fora burro em não prever isso, pensou com raiva ao caminhar pelos corredores bem mais vazios do andar superior. Naturalmente que todos o encaravam; ele saíra do labirinto Tribruxo dois meses antes agarrado ao corpo de um colega morto dizendo que vira Lord Voldemort voltar ao poder. Não tinha havido muito tempo no último trimestre para ele se explicar antes de todos partirem para as férias – mesmo que tivesse se sentido à altura de relatar para toda a escola detalhadamente os terríveis acontecimentos naquele cemitério.**

 

– Eu não sabia que você tinha ficado chateado. – Hermione disse, encarando Harry com atenção – Se eu soubesse teria falado para Rony ir com você… Nós não precisávamos levar os alunos do primeiro ano juntos…

– Um monitor é o bastante para essa tarefa. – Rony confirmou, acenando com a cabeça – No nosso primeiro ano, Percy nos levou para a Grifinória sozinho…

– Eu não queria atrapalhar vocês… – Harry disse, remexendo-se em seu lugar, desconfortável.

– E você não queria deixar eles verem que você estava incomodado. – Tiago disse, encarando Harry, compreensivo – Às vezes nós precisamos demonstrar nossas fraquezas para os nossos amigos. – Ele completou, encolhendo os ombros.

– Só assim seus amigos vão saber quando você precisa de ajuda. – Remo concordou, trocando olhares com Sirius e Tiago.

– Não acho que Harry saiba como demonstrar fraqueza... – Lily suspirou, apertando a mão de Harry com carinho.

 

**Harry chegara ao fim do corredor que levava à sala comunal da Grifinória e parara diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda, antes de se dar conta de que não conhecia a nova senha.**

**— Hum... — disse sombriamente, olhando para a Mulher Gorda, que alisava as dobras do vestido de cetim rosa e retribuía seu olhar com severidade.**

**— Não tem senha, não entra — sentenciou ela com ar superior.**

**— Harry, eu sei! — Alguém vinha ofegando às suas costas e, quando ele se virou, viu Neville que se aproximava em passo de marcha.**

 

– Eu vi como você saiu rápido do salão principal… – Neville disse, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, ligeiramente constrangido – Imaginei que você não saberia a senha… Então perguntei a Hermione e corri para te alcançar…

– Então você percebeu que Harry estava incomodado e nós não percebemos? – Rony perguntou, remexendo-se no sofá, desconfortável.

– Vocês estavam prestando atenção aos alunos novos. – Neville disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – E estavam de costas quando Harry praticamente saiu correndo do salão…

– Mesmo assim, nós devíamos ter percebido. – Hermione murmurou, frustrada.

– Não é sua culpa. – Harry disse categórico, fazendo Tiago, Sirius e Remo desconfiarem de que algo havia acontecido, e que Hermione e Rony se culpavam por Harry ter subido sozinho.

 

**— Adivinhe qual é? Uma vez na vida eu vou ser capaz de me lembrar... — Ele acenou com o cacto anão que mostrara no trem. — Mimbulus mimbletonia!**

**— Certo — disse a Mulher Gorda, e seu retrato girou para o lado dos garotos como se fosse uma porta, deixando à mostra um buraco redondo na parede, pelo qual Harry e Neville entraram.**

**A sala comunal da Grifinória tinha a aparência hospitaleira de sempre, uma sala aconchegante e circular na torre da Casa, repleta de poltronas fofas e velhas mesas desconjuntadas. Um fogo muito vivo crepitava na lareira e uns poucos alunos aqueciam nele as mãos, antes de subir para os dormitórios; do outro lado da sala, Fred e Jorge Weasley estavam espetando alguma coisa no quadro de avisos. Harry acenou para eles e continuou seu caminho em direção à porta dos dormitórios dos garotos; não estava disposto a conversar naquele momento. Neville o acompanhou.**

**Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan haviam chegado ao dormitório primeiro, e estavam ocupados em cobrir as paredes ao lado de suas camas com pôsteres e fotografias. Estavam conversando, quando Harry empurrou a porta, mas pararam bruscamente no instante em que o viram. Harry ficou imaginando se teriam estado conversando sobre ele, e em seguida se estaria ficando paranoico.**

 

Harry se remexeu em seu lugar, desconfortável.

– Pelo jeito como você está agora, eu poderia apostar que você não estava ficando paranoico. – Tiago disse, encarando Harry com atenção.

Harry não respondeu, mas Neville e Rony também começaram a parecer desconfortáveis.

– E pelo modo como Neville e Rony estão, eu apostaria que nós vamos descobrir logo. – Sirius disse, observando os três com atenção.

– Deve ser o motivo pelo qual Rony e Hermione parecem culpados por ter deixado Harry subir sozinho. – Remo disse, pensativo – Só não consigo imaginar o que é…

– Simas e Dino não podem ter feito nada… Não é? – Lily perguntou, observando Harry, Rony e Neville com atenção – Eles nunca fizeram nada para nos fazer acreditar que eles ficariam contra você e…

– É melhor continuar lendo em vez de tentar adivinhar. – Hermione disse, com um suspiro profundo, e cutucou Rony nas costelas para ele voltar a ler.

 

**— Oi — disse Harry, andando em direção ao seu malão e abrindo-o.**

**— Oi, Harry — respondeu Dino, que estava vestindo um pijama com as cores do West Ham. — Boas férias?**

**— Nada más — murmurou, uma vez que um relato fiel das suas férias teria levado a maior parte da noite, e ele não estava com disposição para tanto.**

**— É, foi legal — riu Dino. — Pelo menos foi melhor que a de Simas, ele estava me contando.**

**— Ora, que foi que aconteceu, Simas? — perguntou Neville enquanto colocava seu Mimbulus mimbletonia carinhosamente sobre o armário à cabeceira.**

**Simas não respondeu imediatamente; estava demorando todo o tempo do mundo para garantir que o seu pôster do time de Quadribol Francelhos de Kenmare ficasse perfeitamente enquadrado. Então falou, ainda de costas para Harry:**

**— Minha mãe não queria que eu voltasse.**

**— Quê? — exclamou Harry, parando em meio ao gesto de despir as vestes.**

**— Ela não queria que eu voltasse a Hogwarts.**

**Simas afastou-se do pôster e apanhou o próprio pijama no malão, ainda sem encarar Harry.**

 

– Como assim não queria que ele voltasse? – Alice perguntou, espantada – Queria que ele ficasse sem estudar?

– Eu diria que tem algo a ver com o fato dele dividir o dormitório com Harry. – Tiago disse, entredentes – Por isso Simas não consegue encará-lo…

– Vamos ouvir o que eles vão dizer… – Lily murmurou para Tiago, segurando o braço dele com carinho, para tentar acalmá-lo.

 

**— Mas... por quê? — perguntou Harry espantado.**

**Ele sabia que a mãe de Simas era bruxa e não conseguia entender, portanto, por que teria assumido a mesma atitude dos Dursley.**

**Simas não respondeu até ter acabado de abotoar o pijama.**

**— Bom — disse medindo as palavras. — Suponho que... por sua causa.**

**— Que é que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Harry depressa.**

**Seu coração estava disparando. Tinha a vaga sensação de que alguma coisa estava acossando-o.**

**— Bom — continuou Simas, ainda evitando olhar para Harry — ela... hum... bom não é só você, é o Dumbledore também...**

**— Ela acredita no Profeta Diário? — perguntou Harry. — Ela acha que sou um mentiroso e Dumbledore um velho caduco?**

**Simas ergueu os olhos para ele.**

**— É mais ou menos isso.**

 

– Que mulher ridícula! – Sirius rosnou, com os punhos cerrados – Na copa mundial ela não tinha nada contra Harry, o filho dela passou quatro anos vivendo com Harry e nada aconteceu, agora, só porque um jornaleco ridículo diz que Harry é mentiroso ela quer tirar Simas de perto de Harry?

– Ela é apenas como todo o resto. – Tiago grunhiu, socando o braço do sofá com raiva – Ninguém conhece Harry de verdade e julgam ele como se conhecessem!

– E é esse o futuro do mundo bruxo? – Sirius continuou, entredentes – Uma gentinha burra que acredita em qualquer palhaçada que lê nos jornais ou que sai da boca do ministro mais panaca que nós já tivemos?

– Calma. – Lily disse, segurando o braço de Tiago – As coisas vão mudar, logo… Harry é mais forte do que todas essas pessoas…

– Mas Harry não devia ter que passar por isso! – Tiago exclamou, exaltado – Ninguém que passou por tudo o que Harry passou devia ser obrigado a passar por essa humilhação toda!

– Harry vai superar tudo isso. – Lily disse, encarando Harry, confiante – Porque apesar de tudo isso, Harry é uma pessoa verdadeiramente boa… E Harry tem amigos que eu sei que vão estar ao seu lado não importa o que acontecer…

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, encarando Tiago e Lily com atenção.

 

**Harry não disse nada. Atirou a varinha sobre a sua mesa-de-cabeceira, despiu as vestes, enfiou-as com raiva no malão e vestiu o pijama. Estava farto daquilo; farto de ser a pessoa para quem todos olham e de quem falam o tempo todo.**

**Se algum deles soubesse, se algum deles tivesse a mais pálida ideia do que era se sentir a pessoa a quem todas aquelas coisas aconteciam... A Sra. Finnigan não fazia ideia, aquela burra, pensou com ferocidade.**

**Ele entrou na cama e começou a fechar o cortinado à volta, mas, antes que pudesse completar o gesto, Simas disse:**

**— Vem cá... que foi que aconteceu realmente naquela noite em que... você sabe, em que... com Cedrico Diggory e tudo?**

 

– Não acredito que ele teve a coragem… – Gina grunhiu, entredentes – Se eu fosse você…

– Gina! – Hermione a repreendeu, mas também não parecia muito contente com o que estava sendo lido.

– Não vou falar nada… – Gina murmurou – Mas você tem que concordar que é muita audácia…

A maioria dos presentes acenou enfaticamente em concordância.

 

**Simas parecia ao mesmo tempo nervoso e ansioso. Dino, que estivera debruçado sobre o próprio malão, tentando encontrar um chinelo, ficou tão estranhamente imóvel que Harry percebeu que estava com os ouvidos na conversa.**

**— Para que é que você está me perguntando? — retrucou Harry. — Você não lê o Profeta Diário como a sua mãe, por que não o lê? O jornal vai lhe dizer tudo que você precisa saber.**

**— Não comece a atacar minha mãe — respondeu Simas com rispidez.**

**— Ataco qualquer um que me chame de mentiroso — disse Harry.**

**— Não fale assim comigo!**

**— Falo com você como quiser — respondeu Harry, sua irritação aumentando tão rápido que ele agarrou com violência a varinha que estava na mesa de cabeceira.**

**— Se você tem algum problema em dividir o dormitório comigo, vá pedir à McGonagall para transferir você... assim sua mamãe vai parar de se preocupar...**

**— Deixe a minha mãe fora disso, Potter!**

 

– Se a mãe dele não fosse uma babaca que acredita em qualquer coisa que lê, Harry não estaria atacando ela! – Sirius disse, irritado.

– Harry tem todo o direito de se defender! – Remo concordou, enfático.

– É ridículo. – Tiago grunhiu – É ridículo como todo mundo pensa que tem todo o direito de falar de Harry, mas Harry não tem direito algum de se defender!

– Eu não sei o que Gina ia dizer que faria se fosse o Harry, mas eu definitivamente faria o mesmo. – Sirius disse, trocando um olhar de companheirismo com Gina.

 

**— Que é que está acontecendo?**

**Rony aparecera à porta. Seus olhos arregalados correram de Harry, que estava ajoelhado na cama com a varinha apontada para Simas, a este, parado ali com os punhos erguidos.**

 

– Eu não sabia o que pensar. – Rony deu de ombros, levantando os olhos do livro para encarar Harry – Mas eu sabia que Harry jamais estaria apontando a varinha para Simas sem motivo…

– Eu não sabia se tinha mais medo do Simas pular no Harry e atacá-lo do jeito trouxa, ou do Harry começar a duelar com o Simas no meio do dormitório… – Neville confidenciou – Mas acho que Simas sairia mais machucado de qualquer forma…

– Se fosse apostar, também apostaria em Harry. – Gina disse, trocando um olhar carinhoso com Harry.

 

**— Ele está atacando a minha mãe! — berrou Simas.**

**— Quê? — falou Rony. — Harry não faria isso... conhecemos sua mãe, gostamos dela...**

**— Isto foi antes de ela começar a acreditar em cada palavra que aquele Profeta Diário nojento escreve sobre mim! — gritou Harry a plenos pulmões.**

**— Ah — disse Rony, a compreensão se espalhando pelo seu rosto sardento. — Ah... certo.**

**— Você sabe do que mais? — disse Simas, com raiva, lançando a Harry um olhar venenoso. — Ele tem razão, eu não quero mais dormir no mesmo dormitório que ele, ele é doido.**

 

– Não durma então! – Sirius rosnou – Vai dormir no salão comunal, ou no corredor do lado de fora!

– Só não venha pedir ajuda a Harry quando Voldemort mostrar a cara. – Tiago disse entredentes – Porque é exatamente isso que vai acontecer, todos estão te tratando como um louco mentiroso, mas vão querer a sua ajuda quando Voldemort se revelar…

– E o pior é que Harry vai ajudar. – Sirius bufou – Você tem o coração bom demais para não ajudar…

– Eu só não gosto de ver isso. – Lily suspirou pesadamente – Todo mundo te tratando desse jeito…

– Ele vai se arrepender. – Remo disse, categórico – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a verdade vai ser revelada, e ele vai se arrepender amargamente… Todos eles vão.

 

**— Você está errado, Simas — disse Rony, cujas orelhas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas: sempre um sinal de perigo.**

**— Estou errado, é? — gritou Simas, que ao contrário de Rony começava a ficar branco. — Você acredita naquela baboseira que ele contou sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, é, você acha que ele está dizendo a verdade?**

**— Acho sim! — respondeu Rony com raiva.**

**— Então você é doido também — disse Simas com repugnância.**

**— Ah, é? Bom, infelizmente para você, companheiro, eu também sou monitor! — disse Rony, apontando para o peito. — Portanto, a não ser que você queira receber uma detenção, é melhor ter cuidado com o que diz!**

 

Tiago, Sirius e Remo acenaram com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação para Rony, e Lily sorriu para ele com carinho.

 

**Simas ficou olhando por uns segundos, avaliando se a detenção seria um preço razoável a pagar pelo que ia em sua cabeça, mas, com uma interjeição de desprezo, deu as costas, pulou na cama e correu as cortinas com tanta violência que elas se romperam do dossel e caíram em um monte empoeirado no chão. Rony olhou aborrecido para Simas, e em seguida para Dino e Neville.**

**— Os pais de mais alguém têm alguma coisa contra o Harry? — perguntou com agressividade.**

**— Meus pais são trouxas, cara — disse Dino, sacudindo os ombros. — Não sabem nada sobre mortes em Hogwarts, porque não sou idiota de contar a eles.**

**— Você não conhece a minha mãe, ela extrai qualquer coisa de qualquer um! — retrucou Simas. — E, de qualquer forma, seus pais não recebem o Profeta Diário. Não sabem que o nosso diretor foi dispensado da Corte Suprema dos Bruxos e da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos porque está ficando caduco...**

 

– Eu realmente acho que existe alguém com sérios problemas mentais dividindo o dormitório com vocês três… – Sirius disse, com a voz cheia de desprezo – E definitivamente não é o Harry…

– É realmente patética a forma como as pessoas simplesmente acreditam em tudo o que o jornal diz. – Alice disse, encarando o livro com um nível de compreensão completamente diferente de todos os outros – Eu parecia ridícula assim?

– Não… – Frank disse, encarando Alice com carinho – Simas parece bem mais patético.

– Definitivamente. – Remo concordou, balançando a cabeça, decepcionado – Eu realmente não esperava isso de alguém com quem Harry conviveu tão de perto por tanto tempo… Como ele pode acreditar…

– As pessoas são burras. – Sirius bufou – Simas e a mãe dele são extremamente burros.

 

**— Minha avó diz que isso tudo é tolice — disse Neville com a sua voz aguda. — Ela diz que o Profeta Diário é que está em decadência, e não Dumbledore. Ela cancelou a nossa assinatura. Acreditamos em Harry — encerrou Neville. E entrou na cama, puxou as cobertas até o queixo, e ficou espiando para Simas por cima delas, como uma corujinha. — Minha avó sempre disse que Você-Sabe-Quem voltaria um dia. Ela diz que se Dumbledore diz que ele voltou, então ele voltou.**

 

– Minha mãe tem muitos defeitos, mas se tem uma coisa que ela não é, é influenciável. – Frank disse – E eu fico feliz que ela tenha te ensinado a pensar por você mesmo, sem acreditar em tudo que sai no jornal. – completou, apertando o ombro de Neville, sem disfarçar o orgulho.

– E a defender suas opiniões. – Tiago disse, acenando a cabeça, em sinal de aprovação.

 

**Harry sentiu um arroubo de gratidão por Neville.**

 

Harry e Neville trocaram um olhar de compreensão, e um leve aceno de cabeça.

 

**Ninguém disse mais nada. Simas apanhou a varinha, consertou as cortinas e desapareceu por trás delas. Dino entrou na cama, virou para o outro lado e se calou. Neville, que aparentemente não tinha mais nada a dizer, ficou admirando com carinho o seu cacto iluminado pelo luar.**

**Harry recostou-se em seus travesseiros enquanto Rony se ocupava com a cama ao lado, guardando o que era seu. Sentia-se abalado com a discussão que tivera com Simas, de quem sempre gostara muito. Quantas outras pessoas iam insinuar que ele estava mentindo ou era desequilibrado?**

**Será que Dumbledore sofrera assim o verão inteiro, quando primeiro a Corte dos Bruxos e depois a Confederação Internacional o excluíram de suas fileiras? Será que era raiva o que sentia de Harry, talvez, que impedira Dumbledore de se comunicar com ele durante meses? Afinal, os dois estavam nisso juntos; Dumbledore tinha acreditado em Harry, anunciado sua versão dos fatos à escola inteira e depois à comunidade bruxa. Qualquer um que achasse que Harry era mentiroso tinha de pensar que Dumbledore também o era, ou então que Dumbledore fora enganado...**

 

– O motivo que Dumbledore tem para te evitar não tem nada a ver com raiva. – Tiago disse, categórico – Ele apenas não quer te manter informado…

– Provavelmente porque acredita que isso manteria Voldemort informado também. – Remo disse, com cuidado.

– Talvez. – Tiago disse, com um aceno de mão displicente – Ainda assim, Harry merecia saber o que Dumbledore pensa…

– E Dumbledore devia estar se precavendo se ele realmente acha que a ligação é de mão dupla, – Sirius disse balançando a cabeça – ele devia estar ensinando oclumência a Harry, em vez de o evitar…

 

**No fim eles saberão que estamos certos, pensou Harry, infeliz, quando Rony entrou na cama e apagou a última vela do dormitório. Mas restou a indagação: quantos outros ataques como o de Simas ele teria de suportar até que aquele momento chegasse?**

 

– Espero que não muitos. – Lily murmurou, enquanto Rony passava o livro para Hermione.

– Eu nunca soube exatamente como vocês tinham chegado àquele ponto. – Rony disse, balançando a cabeça.

– E mesmo assim você não tardou em defender Harry. – Sirius disse, acenando a cabeça em sinal de aprovação – Como um bom amigo faria.

– Acho que depois do que aconteceu no ano anterior, Rony aprendeu a confiar em Harry... – Tiago disse, confiante.

A maioria dos presentes observava Rony com alguma admiração, por isso Tiago estranhou quando ele baixou os olhos, parecendo ligeiramente culpado.

– Devíamos começar o próximo capítulo logo. – Harry disse, tirando a atenção de todos de Rony.

Hermione concordou, limpou a garganta, e começou a ler o capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo XII – A professora Umbridge.**


	12. A professora Umbridge

**– A professora Umbridge.**

 

– Tenho a impressão de que isso vai ser extremamente desagradável. – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça, incomodada.

– Mas ela não pode ser tão ruim, não é? – Alice disse, parecendo insegura – Ela não pode ser uma professora pior do que Lockhart…

– E ela pode até ser uma espiã de Fudge… Mas Alice tem razão, ela é só uma professora, ela não vai interferir muito em Hogwarts… – Frank disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Ainda assim… – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça, pensativo – Sempre que falam dessa mulher eu tenho uma sensação ruim…

Sem dar tempo para que qualquer um concordasse ou discordasse, Hermione limpou a garganta e começou o capítulo.

 

**Simas vestiu-se correndo na manhã seguinte e saiu do dormitório, antes que Harry tivesse sequer calçado as meias.**

**— Será que ele acha que vai pirar se ficar muito tempo comigo no mesmo quarto? — perguntou Harry em voz alta, quando a bainha das vestes de Simas desapareceu de vista.**

**— Não se preocupe, Harry — murmurou Dino, guindando a mochila aos ombros — ele só está...**

**Mas aparentemente não foi capaz de dizer o que era que Simas estava, e, após uma ligeira pausa constrangida, acompanhou-o na saída do quarto.**

 

– Com isso eu apostaria que Dino acredita em Harry. – Tiago afirmou, recebendo acenos de concordância de todos os outros.

– Deve ser difícil para ele ficar preso no meio disso. – Remo disse, pensativo – Por um lado ele acredita em Harry, por outro o melhor amigo dele está agindo como um grande babaca e ele não pode abandoná-lo…

– Acho que isso mostra que Dino é um bom amigo. – Sirius deu de ombros – Porque apenas um bom amigo seria capaz de aturar tal nível de idiotice. 

 

**Neville e Rony fizeram aquela cara de o problema-é-dele-e-não-nosso, para Harry, mas isto não o consolou. Quanto mais ele teria de suportar?**

**— Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione cinco minutos depois, alcançando Harry e Rony, que atravessavam a sala comunal a caminho do café da manhã, como os demais. — Você está com uma cara absolutamente... Ah, pelo amor de Deus.**

**Ela acabara de olhar para o quadro de avisos da sala comunal, onde fora afixado um enorme aviso.**

**_GALEÕES DE GALEÕES!_ **

**_Sua mesada não está acompanhando suas saídas?_ **

**_Gostaria de ganhar um extra?_ **

**_Procure Fred e Jorge Weasley, sala comunal da Grifinória, para trabalhos simples, meio expediente e virtualmente indolores._ **

**_(Lamentamos informar que todo o trabalho será realizado por conta e risco do candidato.)_ **

 

– Acho que Fred e Jorge finalmente se cansaram de testar os produtos neles mesmos… – Frank disse com uma meia risada.

– Na verdade eles só precisavam de outras pessoas para testar para saber se os efeitos seriam diferentes em cada pessoa. – Gina deu de ombros – E eles não queriam testar em mim ou em Rony porque consideraram que o resultado provavelmente seria o mesmo que os deles.

– O que faz muito sentido. – Tiago disse acenando com a cabeça – E eles estão certíssimos, essa é a única forma de ter certeza de que os produtos realmente vão funcionar para todo mundo…

– No mundo trouxa chamam isso de método científico. – Hermione disse, de forma automática – É claro que o método em si engloba vários outros passos da pesquisa… Mas é assim que os trouxas testam medicamentos…

– E é como os bruxos testam poções. – Tiago disse, e recebeu um aceno de concordância relutante de Severo – Mas é claro que não é um método infalível… A Sleekeazy não funciona em mim até hoje… E meu pai já fez de tudo para fazer funcionar…

– Por sorte essa é a única poção da sua família que não funciona em você… – Sirius disse com uma meia risada – Imagina o que aconteceria se a Esquelesce não funcionasse também…

– Você quer dizer que a Esquelesce também foi criada pela família Potter? – Hermione perguntou abismada.

– Tecnicamente a poção foi criada pelo primeiro membro da minha família. – Tiago deu de ombros – Antes mesmo dos Peverell… Linfred de Stinchcombe era conhecido por seus vizinhos trouxas como o “Potterer” e ele costumava ajudá-los sempre que precisavam de algum remédio, mas nunca perceberam que ele era na verdade um bruxo…

– Porque naquela época os trouxas acreditavam que todos os bruxos eram malvados e comiam criancinhas. – Sirius disse, recebendo acenos de concordância de Remo, Tiago e Frank.

– Então sua família era decente com os trouxas desde o início mesmo. – Lily disse, com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios – É bom saber…

– E ele criou a Esquelesce que eu tomei no segundo ano? – Harry perguntou, encantado em saber mais sobre a própria história.

– E várias outras poções que você aprendeu durante os anos. – Tiago deu de ombros – Na verdade você é o primeiro da família a não ser bom em poções…

– Você não é bom em poções. – Lily o interrompeu de forma acusatória.

– Nunca tive uma nota abaixo de Excede Expectativas, mesmo nunca tendo me dado ao trabalho de estudar. – Tiago afirmou com um meio sorriso petulante, que fez Severo bufar – Eu costumava passar muito tempo no laboratório com meu pai antes de Hogwarts, mas nunca despertou meu interesse.

– E mesmo assim, Harry não consegue fazer uma poção corretamente para salvar a própria vida. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça de forma carinhosa.

– Bem… Sabemos a quem culpar por isso, não é? – Sirius disse olhando de soslaio para Severo, e Hermione decidiu que era hora de voltar à leitura.

 

**— Eles são o fim — disse Hermione séria, retirando o aviso que Fred e Jorge haviam pregado por cima do cartaz, informando a data do primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade em outubro. — Vamos ter de falar com eles, Rony.**

**Rony pareceu decididamente assustado.**

**— Por quê?**

**— Porque somos monitores! — respondeu Hermione, enquanto saíam pelo buraco do retrato. — É nossa obrigação acabar com esse tipo de coisa!**

 

– Na verdade não. – Lily disse de forma categórica – Os monitores do sétimo ano da Grifinória deveriam se encarregar disso, considerando que não pode-se esperar que vocês tenham autoridade sobre alunos mais velhos que vocês… 

– Lily tem razão. – Remo disse acenando com a cabeça – Vocês só deveriam ter que se preocupar com os alunos mais novos que vocês… É tudo uma questão de hierarquia…

– Eu sabia disso. – Hermione admitiu, encolhendo os ombros – Mas sabia que nenhum dos outros monitores resolveria o problema… Nenhum deles tinha autoridade sobre os gêmeos.

– Muito menos eu. – Rony disse, revirando os olhos, e gerando algumas risadas.

 

**Rony não respondeu; Harry percebeu, por sua expressão contrariada, que a perspectiva de impedir Fred e Jorge de fazer exatamente o que gostavam não era uma coisa que o amigo achasse convidativa.**

 

– Claro que não. – Rony afirmou – Aprendi a não me meter nos assuntos dos dois bem cedo… 

– Uma vez Rony denunciou os dois para mamãe e acordou com a cama cheia de minhocas. – Gina disse com uma meia gargalhada – Acho que isso é o bastante para ensinar qualquer um…

 

**— Em todo o caso, que aconteceu, Harry? — continuou Hermione, enquanto desciam a escada com a coleção de retratos de velhos bruxos e bruxas, que não lhes deram a menor atenção, absortos que estavam nas próprias conversas. — Você parece realmente zangado com alguma coisa.**

**— Simas acha que Harry está mentindo sobre Você-Sabe-Quem — resumiu Rony, ao ver que Harry não respondia.**

**Hermione, de quem Harry esperara uma reação indignada em sua defesa, suspirou.**

**— É, a Lilá também acha isso — comentou tristonha.**

 

– Mais uma que sofre seriamente de carência de massa encefálica. – Tiago disse franzindo o nariz, irritado.

– Mas com isso concluo que pelo menos Parvati tem alguma coisa na cabeça… – Alice disse dando a Harry um sorriso carinhoso – Ou Hermione estaria falando das duas…

– Ela deve estar na mesma situação que Dino. – Lily suspirou desgostosa – Mas isso não importa… Logo todos eles vão perceber como estão sendo imbecis. 

– Pelo menos é isso que eu espero. – Remo bufou.

 

**— Andou batendo um papinho agradável com ela, em que o assunto foi se Harry é ou não um idiota em busca de atenção, foi? — perguntou o garoto em voz alta.**

 

– Você não deveria atacar Hermione desse jeito. – Lily disse, encarando o livro, com um sorriso triste – Tenho certeza de que ela te defendeu… 

– Harry estava estressado. – Sirius disse categórico – Não é nada fácil ter que lidar com todo mundo ao seu redor pensando que você é um maluco mentiroso… 

– Mas ainda assim, ele não deveria descontar nas pessoas que estão ao lado dele. – Tiago deu de ombros – Hermione nunca deu motivos para ele duvidar da lealdade dela…

– Não mesmo. – Harry disse trocando um olhar significativo com Hermione.

 

**— Não — respondeu Hermione calmamente. — Na verdade eu disse a ela para parar de ficar falando bobagens sobre você. E seria bem simpático se você parasse de reagir furiosamente com a gente, Harry, porque, caso você não tenha reparado, Rony e eu estamos do seu lado.**

**Fez-se uma breve pausa.**

**— Desculpem — disse Harry em voz baixa.**

**— Tudo bem — respondeu Hermione com dignidade. Balançou então a cabeça: — Você não se lembra do que o Dumbledore disse na festa de encerramento do ano passado?**

**Harry e Rony, os dois, olharam-na sem entender, e Hermione tornou a suspirar.**

**— Sobre Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele disse que “o dom que ele tem de disseminar a discórdia e a inimizade é muito grande. E só podemos combatê-lo criando laços igualmente fortes de amizade e confiança...”**

 

– E como Dumbledore previu, alguns desses laços já começaram a ruir… – Frank disse, balançando a cabeça em desagrado.

– Os que se afastarem de Harry vão provar que são facilmente influenciáveis ou que nunca foram amigos de verdade. – Tiago afirmou categórico – E quando tudo for revelado, é bom que você não se esqueça quem te virou as costas. – Completou, encarando Harry com seriedade. 

Rony desviou os olhos e encarou os próprios pés, não gostava de se lembrar de como poderia se encaixar naquela categoria de pessoas. Sua atitude não passou despercebida a Sirius e Remo, que o encararam com uma mistura de interesse e preocupação, mas não comentaram. 

– As pessoas estão com medo. – Lily suspirou – Se um dia elas pedirem perdão pelo que estão fazendo, você deveria perdoar…

– Perdoar sim, – Tiago concordou lentamente – mas não esquecer… Afinal essas são as pessoas com quem você nunca poderá contar.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça para os dois, nunca pensou que um dia iria escutar conselhos de seus pais, e apesar deles estarem o aconselhando sobre coisas que já haviam passado há muito tempo, ele ainda assim queria levar cada palavra consigo para o resto da vida.

 

**— Como é que você se lembra dessas coisas? — perguntou Rony, olhando a amiga com admiração.**

**— Eu presto atenção — respondeu ela, com uma ligeira rispidez.**

**— Eu também, mas ainda assim não conseguiria repetir exatamente o que...**

**— A questão — continuou Hermione em voz alta — é que isto é exatamente o tipo de coisa a que Dumbledore estava se referindo. Você-Sabe-Quem só voltou há dois meses e já estamos brigando entre nós. E o alerta do Chapéu Seletor foi o mesmo: fiquem juntos, fiquem unidos...**

**— E Harry entendeu certo ontem à noite — retorquiu Rony. — Se isto significa que teremos de ser amiguinhos do pessoal de Sonserina... pode esquecer.**

 

– Pelo menos o pessoal da Sonserina acredita que você está falando a verdade. – Sirius deu de ombros – Eles podem te odiar, e não concordar com você, mas pelo menos não estão te chamando de mentiroso…

– Até porque eles sabem que você está certo, já que os pais de vários deles estavam lá. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça.

– E existem bons sonserinos. – Tiago disse encolhendo os ombros – Minha mãe e Andrômeda, só para começar…

– Então talvez a questão seja encontrar os sonserinos certos. – Lily disse, olhando de soslaio para Severo – Nem todos são ruins… E talvez alguns dos que são ruins tenham redenção… 

Severo encarou Lily com atenção, ela estava certa, o simples fato dele ter sido convidado para ler aqueles livros significava que ele era um dos que poderia ter redenção. Restava a ele descobrir o porquê.

 

**— Bom, acho que é uma pena que a gente não esteja procurando se unir ao pessoal das outras casas — respondeu Hermione, irritada.**

**Os três tinham chegado ao pé da escadaria de mármore. Uma fila de quartanistas da Corvinal ia atravessando o saguão; ao avistarem Harry, agruparam-se depressa, como se tivessem medo de que ele atacasse os retardatários.**

**— É, devíamos realmente estar tentando fazer amizade com gente como essa — disse Harry sarcasticamente.**

 

– Aposto que essas mesmas garotas estavam atrás de você um ano antes. – Alice disse irritada.

– Completamente influenciáveis e sem personalidade. – Gina afirmou, concordando com Alice com a cabeça, enfaticamente.

– E vão voltar a te perseguir assim que a verdade for revelada! – Lily exclamou, irritada – Elas são ridículas!

 

**Eles acompanharam os alunos da Corvinal que entravam no Salão Principal, e instintivamente olharam para a mesa dos professores. A Profª Grubbly-Plank conversava com a Profª Sinistra, de Astronomia, e Hagrid mais uma vez esteve conspícuo apenas por sua ausência. O teto encantado refletia o estado de ânimo de Harry: era um cinza-chuva deprimente.**

**— Dumbledore nem mencionou por quanto tempo aquela Grubbly-Plank vai ficar — comentou, ao se dirigirem à mesa da Grifinória.**

 

– Provavelmente para não chamar a atenção da sapa para a ausência dele. – Remo disse pensativo – Se ele foi atrás dos gigantes como imaginamos, Dumbledore não ia querer que Fudge se lembrasse daquela conversa que tiveram na ala hospitalar.

– Faz sentido. – Sirius disse acenando com a cabeça – A tal da Umbridge correria para contar para Fudge qualquer coisa que ela descobrisse sobre os planos de Dumbledore.

 

**— Talvez... — disse Hermione pensativa.**

**— Quê? — perguntaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.**

**— Bom... talvez ele não quisesse chamar atenção para o fato de Hagrid não estar aqui.**

**— Que é que você quer dizer com chamar atenção? — perguntou Rony, meio rindo. — Como é possível a gente não notar?**

 

– Porque obviamente não é para vocês não notarem, é para a espiã não notar. – Frank disse com uma risada nasalada.

 

**Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, uma garota alta e negra, com longos cabelos trançados, veio diretamente até Harry.**

**— Oi, Angelina.**

**— Oi — disse ela animada — boas férias? — E sem esperar resposta: — Escute, fui nomeada capitã da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória.**

 

– Ótimo. – Tiago disse com um grande sorriso.

– Você nem sabe se ela é boa jogadora ou não. – Sirius disse rindo – Porque está falando que ela é ótima?

– Tenho certeza de que é… Ou McGonagall não a escolheria, vocês sabem que ela é meio obcecada pelo time. – Tiago deu de ombros – Além disso Angelina marcou pelo menos quarenta por cento dos gols da Grifinória nas três temporadas de quadribol que nós acompanhamos pelos livros. Pelo menos dos que foram descritos…

– E como você sabe disso? – Lily perguntou franzindo a testa para ele.

– Eu calculei as estatísticas enquanto líamos as descrições dos jogos. – Tiago deu de ombros – Eu sempre faço isso, para saber quem são os melhores jogadores da temporada.

– Impressionante. – Harry disse acenando com a cabeça para Tiago – Queria ser bom em matemática assim…

– Não sou bom em matemática. – Tiago disse com uma meia risada – Sou bom em proporções e estatísticas…

– Ou seja, qualquer coisa que seja relevante para o quadribol. – Sirius disse com uma risada canina.

 

**— Boa! — exclamou Harry, sorrindo para a garota; suspeitava que os papos antes dos jogos talvez não fossem mais tão longos quanto os de Olívio Wood costumavam ser, o que só poderia ser uma melhora.**

**— É, bem, precisamos de um novo goleiro agora que Olívio foi embora. Os testes vão ser na sexta-feira, às cinco horas, e eu gostaria que o time todo estivesse lá, está bem? Então veremos como o jogador novo vai se ajustar.**

**— O.k. — concordou Harry.**

**Angelina sorriu para ele e se afastou.**

 

– Você vai tentar, não vai? – Tiago perguntou, encarando Rony com atenção – É a única vaga no time… E você queria uma vassoura…

– Hermione vai dizer que não podemos contar. – Gina disse trocando um olhar divertido com Harry.

– Não que faça muita diferença. – Harry disse acenando com a cabeça – Acho que Rony diz algo que deixa muito clara a intenção dele logo em seguida…

– Eu não vou dizer nada. – Hermione disse revirando os olhos – Vocês sabem que temos um motivo para não contar as coisas antes de acontecerem.

– Claro. – Gina disse com irônia – Porque quadribol é um dos pontos mais relevantes da história toda.

– É relevante para mim. – Tiago e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo e trocaram um sorriso.

 

**— Eu tinha esquecido que Wood se formou — disse Hermione, distraída, quando se sentou ao lado de Rony e puxou um prato de torradas para perto.**

 

– Eu me surpreendi que Wood não tenha aparecido para discutir com Dumbledore quando o quadribol foi cancelado no ano anterior. – Sirius disse rindo – Tenho certeza de que assim como Tiago ele diria que não havia motivo algum para cancelar o quadribol.

– E não havia mesmo. – Tiago revirou os olhos – Daria para encaixar a temporada com o Torneio Tribruxo perfeitamente…

– É, mas Harry não conseguiria jogar os dois. – Remo disse rindo.

– E nem deveria. – Tiago bufou – Num mundo perfeito Harry estaria jogando quadribol enquanto os outros competiam no Tribruxo. 

Harry não pode deixar de concordar.

 

**— Suponho que isso vá fazer uma grande diferença para o time?**

**— Suponho que sim — concordou Harry, sentando no banco defronte. — Era um bom goleiro...**

**— Ainda assim, não vai ser ruim receber sangue novo, vai? — perguntou Rony.**

 

– Harry tem razão. – Gina disse com um meio sorriso – Rony deixou as intenções dele bem claras.

– Eu não me lembrava disso. – Hermione disse franzindo a testa.

– Você não estava prestando atenção. – Rony disse rindo – Você não costuma prestar muita atenção quando o assunto é quadribol.

 

**Com um forte deslocamento de ar e ruídos de batidas, centenas de corujas entraram voando pelas janelas superiores. Desceram por todo o salão, trazendo cartas e pacotes para seus donos, e deixando cair uma verdadeira chuva de pingos sobre as pessoas que tomavam café; sem a menor dúvida estava chovendo pesado lá fora. De Edwiges nem sinal, mas Harry não se surpreendeu; seu único correspondente era Sirius, e ele duvidava que o padrinho tivesse alguma novidade para lhe contar apenas vinte e quatro horas depois de se separarem. Hermione, porém, teve de afastar depressa o seu suco de laranja para abrir espaço para uma enorme coruja-de-igreja molhada, que trazia um encharcado Profeta Diário no bico.**

**— Para que é que você ainda está recebendo isso? — perguntou Harry irritado, pensando em Simas, enquanto Hermione colocava um nuque na bolsinha de couro presa à perna da coruja que em seguida levantou voo. — Eu não estou mais... é um monte de baboseiras.**

 

– É importante saber o que estão falando de você por aí. – Remo disse acenando com a cabeça – Bem melhor do que acabar descobrindo pela boca dos outros…

– Remo tem razão, você tem que ficar informado de que mentiras eles estão contando para o público. – Sirius disse balançando a cabeça – Para poder se prevenir da repercussão… 

– Se Dumbledore não tem um feitiço filtro de correspondências para você eu me surpreenderia muito. – Tiago disse pensativo – Mas mesmo assim, você lembra o que aconteceu quando Skeeter atacou Hermione.

– Mas as pessoas não atacariam Harry, não é? – Alice perguntou preocupada – Eles idolatram Harry há anos, não vão simplesmente se voltar contra ele…

– Já estão se voltando contra ele, Hogwarts é como um termômetro do mundo real, na maior parte do tempo os alunos disseminam as opiniões dos pais, pelo menos é o que meu pai costuma dizer... – Tiago disse com um olhar significativo – Nem todo mundo aprendeu a desconfiar dos jornais como você. – completou dando um meio sorriso para ela.

Alice retribuiu o sorriso enquanto Hermione voltava a ler.

 

**— É melhor saber o que o inimigo está dizendo — respondeu Hermione sombriamente, e, desdobrando o jornal, desapareceu por trás dele, só reaparecendo quando Harry e Rony tinham terminado a refeição.**

**— Nada — disse simplesmente, enrolando o jornal e guardando-o ao lado do prato. — Nada sobre você nem Dumbledore nem nada.**

**A Profª McGonagall agora vinha passando pela mesa distribuindo os horários.**

**— Olhem só hoje! — gemeu Rony. — História da Magia, dois tempos de Poções, Adivinhação e dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Binns, Snape, Trelawney e a tal Umbridge, tudo no mesmo dia! Gostaria que Fred e Jorge trabalhassem mais rápido para aprontar aqueles kits Mata-Aulas...**

 

– Realmente. – Sirius disse fazendo careta – Me parece um dos piores primeiro dia de aulas da história…

– Pensa pelo lado bom. – Remo disse balançando a cabeça – Pelo menos no próximo ano vocês só vão ter que cursar as matérias que quiserem…

– Se a tal da Umbridge continuar dando aulas em Hogwarts no próximo ano isso não é um lado bom… – Lily bufou.

– Ela não vai continuar. – Frank disse com um aceno de mão displicente – A maldição vai pegar ela até o final do ano.

– Não existe maldição. – Lily revirou os olhos.

 

**— Será que os meus ouvidos me enganam? — perguntou Fred, que vinha chegando com Jorge e se apertou no banco de Harry. — Com certeza os monitores de Hogwarts não desejam matar aulas!**

 

– Na qualidade de monitor-chefe eu gostaria de dizer que os monitores de Hogwarts deveriam matar aulas com mais frequência. – Tiago disse trocando uma risada com Remo Para baixar os níveis de estresse…

Lily revirou os olhos para ele, mas não disse nada.

 

**— Olhe só o que temos hoje — disse Rony rabugento, metendo o horário embaixo do nariz de Fred. — É a pior segunda-feira que já vi na vida.**

**— Um argumento válido, maninho — disse Fred, examinando a coluna do dia. — Posso lhe ceder um pouco de Nugá Sangra-Nariz baratinho, se quiser.**

**— Por que baratinho? — perguntou Rony desconfiado.**

**— Porque você não vai parar de sangrar até murchar inteiro, ainda não temos um antídoto — disse Jorge, servindo-se de um arenque.**

 

– Pelo menos ele é sincero. – Sirius disse com uma risada – Ele poderia ter te dado o doce e ter te usado como objeto de pesquisa.

– E sabemos que esse é exatamente o tipo de coisa que Fred gostaria de fazer. – Gina disse com um sorriso carinhoso – Mas Jorge costuma preferir a sinceridade nos casos que envolvem risco.

 

**— Obrigado — disse Rony, mal-humorado, guardando o horário no bolso — mas acho que fico com as aulas.**

**— E por falar nos seus kits Mata-Aulas — disse Hermione, encarando os gêmeos com um olhar penetrante — vocês não podem pôr anúncios pedindo cobaias no quadro de avisos da Grifinória.**

**— Quem disse? — perguntou Jorge, espantado.**

**— Digo eu — respondeu Hermione. — E Rony.**

**— Me deixe fora disso — disse Rony na mesma hora.**

 

– Rony está certo. – Remo disse balançando a cabeça para Hermione – Você não deveria colocar ele nessa posição contra os irmãos mais velhos dele.

– Vocês são todos filhos únicos ou filhos mais velhos. – Lily disse observando a maioria dos outros – É muito difícil ir contra nossos irmãos mais velhos. – ela disse pensando em Petúnia, e recebeu acenos de concordância de Gina e Rony.

– E é por isso que ninguém espera que Rony controle os irmãos. – Remo disse, acenando com a cabeça – Acho que não esperam nem que ele controle Gina…

– Ele ainda teria mais sorte comigo que com Fred e Jorge. – Gina deu de ombros.

– Eu sei. – Hermione suspirou – Eu só queria… Mostrar eficiência. 

– Você só queria ser monitora-chefe. – Tiago disse, observando Hermione com um meio sorriso – Não se preocupe com isso, mesmo que você tente destruir metade do castelo você ainda tem chance de ser monitora-chefe. – ele disse rindo – Eles me deram o cargo, não é?

 

**Hermione olhou feio para ele. Fred e Jorge deram risadinhas debochadas.**

**— Você vai mudar esse seu tom muito breve, Hermione — disse Fred, enchendo de manteiga um pãozinho de minuto. — Você vai começar o quinto ano, e não vai demorar muito para nos suplicar por um kit Mata-Aula.**

**— E por que começar o quinto ano significa que vou querer um kit Mata-Aula? — perguntou Hermione.**

 

– Porque os alunos do quinto ano são os que sempre acabam na enfermaria com esgotamento nervoso. – Alice disse com um aceno de cabeça – Mais ainda do que os do sétimo ano.

– Acho que se a pessoa sobrevive ao quinto ano o sétimo é mais fácil. – Remo deu de ombros.

– São menos matérias. – Sirius concordou – Só as que a pessoa realmente quer… Sobra mais tempo para estudar para cada uma.

 

**— O quinto ano é o ano dos exames para obter os Níveis Ordinários em Magia — disse Jorge.**

**— E daí?**

**— E daí que os seus exames vêm aí, não é? E os professores vão esfregar o nariz de vocês com tanta força naquela pedra de amolar que ele vai ficar em carne viva — disse Fred com satisfação.**

**— Metade da nossa turma teve probleminhas nervosos quando estavam se aproximando os exames — disse Jorge satisfeito. — Crises de choro e chiliques... Patrícia Stimpson não parava de desmaiar...**

 

– Uma garota da Lufa-lufa do nosso ano vomitava sempre que alguém falava em exames. – Sirius disse rindo um pouco.

 

**— O Ken Towler ficou cheio de furúnculos, lembra? — perguntou Fred, recordando.**

**— Mas foi porque você pôs pó de fura-frunco no pijama dele — retrucou Jorge.**

**— Ah, foi mesmo — disse Fred, rindo. — Tinha me esquecido... às vezes é difícil lembrar de tudo, não é?**

**— Em todo o caso, é um ano de pesadelo, o quinto — concluiu Jorge. — Pelo menos se você costuma se preocupar com os resultados de exames. Bem ou mal, Fred e eu conseguimos manter nosso moral.**

**— É... vocês conseguiram, quanto foi mesmo, três N.O.M.s cada um? — disse Rony.**

**— Foi — respondeu Fred, despreocupadamente. — Mas achamos que o nosso futuro não será no mundo das realizações acadêmicas.**

 

– A única razão para eles não irem melhor nos exames é porque os exames focam em coisas pelas quais eles não têm nenhum interesse. – Sirius disse balançando a cabeça.

– Mas aposto que eles foram bem em feitiços, poções e transfigurações. – Tiago disse pensativo – Afinal esses são a base para todos os produtos…

– É isso mesmo. – Gina disse com um sorriso – Eles tiraram O em poções, e E em transfigurações e feitiços…

– Impressionante. – Remo disse balançando a cabeça.

– Acho que só tiraram O em poções porque precisavam de O para continuar na classe de N.I.E.M’s. – Gina disse olhando de soslaio para Severo – Snape não aceita ninguém com menos de O.

– Não é um pouco demais? – Alice perguntou encarando Severo com a testa franzida.

– Imagino que eu só queira ensinar pessoas que estejam realmente interessadas em aprender. – Severo disse revirando os olhos.

– Por sorte Slughorn aceita alunos com E. Ou meu pai ficaria decepcionado. – Tiago disse balançando a cabeça.

– Você poderia tirar T em todos os seus exames e seu pai não ficaria decepcionado. – Sirius disse com uma risada – Mas você tirou O em quase tudo, então nunca vamos saber.

 

**— Debatemos seriamente se íamos nos dar ao trabalho de voltar e completar o sétimo ano — disse Jorge, animado — agora que temos...**

**Calou-se a um olhar de Harry, que percebera que Jorge estava a ponto de mencionar o prêmio Tribruxo que ele dera aos gêmeos.**

**—... agora que conseguimos os nossos N.O.M.s — continuou Jorge, depressa. — Quero dizer, será que realmente precisamos dos N.I.E.M.s? Mas achamos que mamãe não iria aguentar ver a gente abandonando a escola cedo, não depois de Percy ter virado o maior imbecil do mundo.**

**— Mas não vamos desperdiçar o nosso último ano aqui — disse Fred, correndo os olhos com carinho pelo Salão Principal. — Vamos usá-lo para pesquisar um pouco o mercado, descobrir exatamente o que o aluno médio de Hogwarts precisa comprar em uma loja de logros, avaliar cuidadosamente os resultados da nossa pesquisa, e então fabricar a mercadoria exata para atender à demanda.**

 

– Isso é uma estratégia muito inteligente. – Sirius disse acenando com a cabeça impressionado – Quem diria que além de gênios, os gêmeos também sabem um bocado de marketing.

– Você realmente fez o melhor investimento do século. – Tiago disse dando uma piscadela a Harry.

– Ótimo investimento. – Remo disse acenando enfaticamente.

 

**— Mas onde é que vocês vão arranjar o ouro para abrir uma loja de logros? — perguntou Hermione, sem acreditar. — Vocês vão precisar de muitos ingredientes e materiais... e de um local também, suponho...**

**Harry não olhou para os gêmeos. Sentiu o rosto quente; intencionalmente, deixou cair o garfo no chão e mergulhou embaixo da mesa para apanhá-lo. Ouviu Fred dizer lá no alto:**

**— Não nos faça perguntas e não diremos mentiras, Hermione. Vamos, Jorge, se chegarmos cedo, talvez a gente consiga vender umas Orelhas Extensíveis antes da aula de Herbologia.**

**Harry saiu debaixo da mesa e viu Fred e Jorge se afastando, cada um levando uma pilha de torradas.**

 

– Você poderia ter simplesmente nos contado, sabe? – Hermione disse levantando os olhos do livro para encarar Harry.

– Vocês teriam me perturbado por causa disso por meses. – Harry afirmou categórico – E nós realmente tínhamos mais no que pensar na época.

 

**— Que foi que ele quis dizer com isso? — perguntou Hermione, olhando de Harry para Rony. — “Não nos faça perguntas...” Isso quer dizer que eles já têm algum ouro para começar a loja de logros?**

**— Sabe, eu tenho pensado nisso — disse Rony, com a testa enrugada. — Eles me compraram um conjunto de vestes a rigor este verão e não consegui entender onde arranjaram o dinheiro.**

 

– Eu já imaginava que Harry tinha dado o prêmio a eles. – Gina disse dando de ombros – Quero dizer… Eles pareciam muito mais focados desde o final do Tribruxo e quando Harry chegou ao Largo Grimmauld eles pareciam mais esforçados em mostrar serviço.

– Eu devia ter percebido… – Hermione disse franzindo a testa – É bem o tipo de coisa que você faria, não é? – completou, encarando Harry, que apenas encolheu os ombros, e balançando a cabeça de forma carinhosa.

– E nunca nem pensamos em te perguntar o que você fez com o dinheiro. – Rony disse balançando a cabeça – Eu achei que você tinha dado aos pais de Cedrico…

– Eu tentei. – Harry disse com um suspiro.

 

**Harry resolveu que estava na hora de mudar o rumo da conversa para águas menos perigosas.**

**— Vocês acham que é verdade que o ano vai ser realmente duro? Por causa dos exames?**

**— Ah, vai — respondeu Rony. — Com certeza, não acham? Os N.O.M.s são muito importantes, afetam os empregos a que a gente vai poder se candidatar e tudo. Recebemos orientação profissional também, mais para o fim do ano, o Gui me contou. Assim a gente pode escolher os N.I.E.M.s que vai querer fazer no ano seguinte.**

**— Vocês sabem o que vão querer fazer quando terminarem Hogwarts? — perguntou Harry aos outros dois, quando deixavam o Salão Principal, pouco depois, para assistir à aula de História da Magia.**

 

– Você ainda queria ser auror, mesmo depois de descobrir que a pessoa que disse que você daria um bom auror era um comensal da morte disfarçado? – Sirius perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para Harry.

– Acho que sim… Nunca pensei muito em outras opções. – Harry deu de ombros.

– Você daria um ótimo jogador de quadribol. – Tiago disse com os olhos brilhando.

– Eu acho que gostaria de ser um jogador profissional. – Harry disse com um meio sorriso – Mas com as coisas que me acontecem…

– Tem razão. – Tiago suspirou, ligeiramente decepcionado – É melhor treinar para ser auror e garantir que vai saber como se proteger.

 

**— Não tenho muita certeza — disse Rony lentamente. — Exceto que... bom...**

**Ele pareceu ligeiramente encabulado.**

**— Quê? — insistiu Harry.**

**— Bom, seria legal ser auror — disse Rony, em tom displicente.**

**— Ah, isso seria — apoiou Harry, com fervor.**

**— Mas eles são, tipo, a elite — disse Rony. — É preciso ser realmente fera. E você, Mione?**

**— Não sei. Acho que gostaria de fazer alguma coisa que realmente valesse a pena.**

**— Ser auror vale a pena! — disse Harry.**

**— É, claro que vale, mas não é a única coisa que vale a pena — disse Hermione, pensativa — quero dizer, se eu pudesse levar o F.A.L.E. adiante…**

**Harry e Rony tomaram o cuidado de evitar se olhar.**

 

– Você pode tentar entrar para o Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. – Remo deu de ombros – Seria mais fácil conseguir mudar as leis de dentro do Ministério do que de fora.

– É… – Gina disse acenando enfaticamente – Papai criou metade das leis de regularização de feitiços em objetos trouxas.

– Ele diz que ninguém nunca se interessou o bastante pelo assunto, então foi fácil para ele implementar as diretrizes que ele achava necessárias, e depois que as diretrizes foram implantadas ele conseguiu convencer o Ministério a criar as leis. – Rony disse encolhendo os ombros – Você poderia fazer a mesma coisa se quisesse muito.

– Sabe, é engraçado ler os livros e ver como suas reações mudaram com o tempo. – Hermione disse, encarando Rony com um meio sorriso.

 

**A História da Magia era, por consenso, a disciplina mais chata que a bruxidade inventara. Binns, o professor fantasma, tinha uma voz asmática e monótona que era quase uma garantia de provocar grave sonolência em dez minutos, cinco em tempo de calor. Ele jamais variava a maneira de dar aulas, falava sem fazer uma única pausa, enquanto a turma anotava suas palavras, ou melhor, mirava sonolentamente o vazio. Harry e Rony até agora tinham conseguido passar raspando, copiando as anotações de Hermione antes dos exames; somente ela parecia capaz de resistir ao poder soporífico da voz de Binns.**

 

– Eu acho História da Magia fascinante. – Hermione disse levantando os olhos do livro – Binns realmente não é um bom professor, mas eu consigo focar no conteúdo e sempre pesquiso por fora das aulas…

– História da Magia realmente tem muitas coisas interessantes. – Sirius disse acenando em concordância – Eu sempre gostei das partes em que os trouxas e os bruxos conviviam e como isso influenciou ambas as sociedades.

– Sim! – Hermione exclamou empolgada – Eu entendi várias coisas de história trouxa por causa de História da Magia. Muitas coisas nunca fizeram sentido como a caça às bruxas no século XV, é claro que os historiadores hoje acreditam que as bruxas do caso eram parteiras e mulheres que descobriram as propriedades de diversas plantas, mas faz muito mais sentido se inicialmente as bruxas eram realmente bruxas que tentavam ajudar os trouxas com poções, como o antepassado de vocês e…

– Então, nós vamos silenciar ela ou a única pessoa que não pode se empolgar com algum assunto sou eu? – Tiago perguntou, cutucando Lily com o cotovelo.

– Desculpa. Mas é um assunto que realmente me interessa… – Hermione disse, corando, antes de voltar à leitura.

 

**Hoje, eles sofreram quarenta e cinco minutos de cantilena sobre as guerras dos gigantes. Harry ouviu o bastante em apenas dez minutos para perceber, mesmo vagamente, que nas mãos de outro professor o assunto poderia ter tido algum interesse, depois o seu cérebro se desligou, e ele passou os trinta e cinco minutos restantes jogando forca com Rony em um canto de pergaminho, enquanto Hermione lançava aos dois olhares de censura pelo canto do olho.**

 

– Qualquer uma das guerras seria mais interessante nas mãos de outro professor. – Sirius disse categórico – Eu acho um tanto ridículo que nunca tenham substituído o Binns. Nem precisariam avisar que ele está morto, é só mudarem a sala de História da Magia de lugar e deixar ele assombrar a sala dele em paz.

– E qualquer um que estivesse desesperado por reforço em história só precisaria entrar na sala dele e fazer perguntas. – Tiago disse rindo.

– Seria maldade. – Alice disse, rindo um pouco – Bem ou mal ele consegue perceber os alunos.

– Não. – Sirius disse com um aceno de mão displicente – Ele acharia que os alunos estão lá mesmo com a sala de aula vazia… Eu acho que ele continua dando aulas até durante as férias!

 

**— E como seria — perguntou ela friamente, quando os três saíam da sala para o intervalo (Binns desaparecia através do quadro-negro) — se este ano eu me recusasse a emprestar as minhas anotações a vocês?**

**— Não passaríamos no N.O.M. Se você quiser ter isso pesando na sua consciência, Mione...**

**— Ora, seria bem merecido. Vocês nem ao menos tentam escutar o que ele diz, tentam?**

**— Tentamos — disse Rony. — Só que não temos o seu cérebro nem a sua memória nem a sua concentração... você é simplesmente mais inteligente do que nós... você acha bonito esfregar isso na cara da gente?**

**— Ah, não me venha com essa baboseira — disse Hermione, mas pareceu um pouco menos zangada quando saiu à frente deles para o pátio molhado.**

 

Hermione corou por trás do livro enquanto os outros riam.

 

**Caía uma chuvinha fina e nevoenta, que fazia os contornos das pessoas paradas em grupos ao redor do pátio parecerem esfumados. Harry, Rony e Hermione escolheram um canto isolado sob uma sacada que pingava abundantemente, virando para cima as golas das vestes para se protegerem do ar gelado de setembro, enquanto conversavam sobre o dever que Snape pediria na primeira aula do ano. Tinham chegado a concordar que, muito provavelmente, seria algo de extrema dificuldade para apanhá-los desprevenidos ao fim de dois meses de férias, quando alguém entrou no pátio e veio na direção deles.**

**— Olá, Harry!**

**Era Cho Chang e, mais, vinha sozinha outra vez. Isto era muito incomum. Quase sempre Cho estava cercada por um bando de garotas risonhas; Harry se lembrou da agonia por que passara para encontrá-la sozinha e convidá-la para o Baile de Inverno.**

**— Oi — disse Harry, sentindo seu rosto esquentar.**

**Pelo menos desta vez você não está coberto de seiva de escrofulária, disse a si mesmo. Cho parecia estar pensando mais ou menos a mesma coisa.**

**— Você conseguiu limpar aquela coisa, então?**

**— Claro — disse Harry, tentando sorrir, como se a lembrança do último encontro fosse engraçada e não mortificante.**

 

– Se ela fosse uma garota legal gostaria de você mesmo coberto de seiva. – Tiago disse, recebendo acenos enfáticos de quase todos os outros.

 

**— Então, você teve... hum... as férias foram boas?**

**No momento em que disse isso ele desejou que não o tivesse dito – Cedrico era o namorado de Cho e a lembrança de sua morte devia ter afetado as férias dela tão fortemente quanto afetara as de Harry. Alguma coisa pareceu retesar em seu rosto, mas ela respondeu:**

**— Ah, foram bem, você sabe...**

 

– Deve ter sido realmente difícil para ela, perder o namorado assim… – Alice disse pesarosa, arrependendo-se de rir da garota.

– E o fato dos bruxos não terem psicólogos não deve ter ajudado muito. – Lily disse com um suspiro profundo.

– Na verdade ela procurou um psicólogo trouxa. – Gina disse a elas.

– E como você sabe disso? – Hermione perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Luna me contou. – Gina deu de ombros – Disse que todo mundo estava comentando na sala comunal delas. Parece que ela teve que editar bastante a história…

– Imagino. – Hermione suspirou – Não seria nada fácil de explicar ao psicólogo… E se ela falasse a verdade ou ele acharia que ela é louca ou ela seria condenada por violar o Estatuto do Sigilo…

– Parece que ela disse que foi um acidente estranho e que ninguém sabia ao certo como aconteceu. – Gina contou – Mas é claro que não da para falar que ele foi morto por um sociopata que quer expurgar a sociedade bruxa de todos os nascidos-trouxas.

– Seria bem mais fácil se bruxos levassem saúde mental a sério. – Lily disse balançando a cabeça pesarosa.

 

**— Isso é um emblema dos Tornados? — perguntou Rony de repente, apontando para a frente das vestes de Cho, onde havia um emblema azul-celeste brasonado com um T duplo dourado. — Você não torce por eles, torce?**

**— Torço — respondeu Cho.**

**— Você sempre torceu por eles, ou só depois que começaram a ganhar destaque na divisão? — perguntou Rony, no que Harry considerou um tom desnecessariamente inquisitivo.**

 

– Rony realmente sabe como criar um clima, não é? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

– Sempre foi meu irmão favorito. – Gina disse dando a ele uma piscadela.

– Você diz isso para todos. – Rony disse com um aceno de mão displicente, e depois completou – Menos Percy.

– Vocês são todos meus favoritos por motivos diferentes. – Gina disse com um meio sorriso sincero.

 

**— Torço por eles desde que tinha seis anos de idade — respondeu Cho tranquilamente. — Em todo o caso... a gente se vê, Harry.**

**Ela se afastou, e Hermione aguardou até Cho ter atravessado metade do pátio para brigar com Rony.**

**— Você não tem um pingo de sensibilidade!**

**— Quê? Eu só perguntei a ela se...**

**— Você não percebeu que ela queria falar com Harry sozinha?**

**— E daí? Podia ter falado, eu não estava impedindo...**

**— Droga, por que você estava atacando a garota por causa do time de Quadribol?**

**— Atacando? Eu não estava atacando a Cho, estava só...**

**— Quem se importa se ela torce pelos Tornados?**

**— Ah, nem vem, metade das pessoas que a gente vê usando esses emblemas só os compraram na última temporada...**

**— E que diferença faz?**

**— Quer dizer que não são fãs de verdade, só estão aproveitando a onda...**

 

– Realmente. – Tiago disse acenando com a cabeça enfaticamente – Não há nada pior do que fãs de temporada.

Rony sorriu para ele e acenou com a cabeça para Hermione para mostrar a ela como ele não era o único com aquela opinião.

 

**— A sineta — disse Harry desanimado, porque Rony e Hermione estavam alterados demais para ouvi-la.**

**Os dois não pararam de discutir durante todo o caminho para a masmorra de Snape, o que deu a Harry muito tempo para refletir que, entre Neville e Rony, ele teria muita sorte se um dia conseguisse conversar com Cho dois minutos, de que ele pudesse lembrar sem ter vontade de fugir do país.**

 

– Então nós realmente temos que agradecer a Neville e Rony... Pelo menos não temos que aturar a conversa completamente tediosa que você e Cho teriam. – Sirius disse trocando uma piscadela com Gina e fazendo Harry corar.

 

**E, no entanto, pensou, ao entrarem na fila que se formava do lado de fora da porta da sala de Snape, Cho tinha resolvido vir falar com ele, não tinha? Fora namorada de Cedrico; podia muito bem ter odiado Harry por sair vivo do labirinto do Tribruxo enquanto Cedrico morrera, ainda assim, estava falando com ele de maneira perfeitamente amigável e não como se o achasse doido, nem mentiroso nem responsável, de alguma maneira sinistra, pela morte do namorado... sim, sem a menor dúvida, ela resolvera vir falar com ele, e pela segunda vez em dois dias... e, com este pensamento, Harry começou a se animar.**

 

– Isso é realmente deprimente. – Sirius disse olhando para Harry com pena.

 

**Até mesmo o som agourento da porta da masmorra de Snape rangendo ao abrir não estourou a bolhinha de esperança que parecia ter crescido em seu peito. Ele entrou na sala atrás de Rony e Mione, e os acompanhou à mesa de sempre, no fundo da sala, ignorando os ruídos ríspidos e irritados que ambos produziam.**

**— Quietos — disse Snape friamente, fechando a porta ao passar.**

**Não havia real necessidade de dar essa ordem; no momento em que a turma ouviu a porta fechar, o silêncio se instalou e todo o bulício terminou. A mera presença de Snape era, em geral, suficiente para garantir o silêncio da classe.**

**— Antes de começarmos a aula de hoje — disse o professor, caminhando imponente até a escrivaninha e correndo os olhos pelos alunos — acho oportuno lembrar a todos que em junho próximo prestarão um importante exame, no qual provarão o quanto aprenderam sobre a composição e o uso das poções mágicas. Por mais debiloides que sejam alguns alunos desta turma, eu espero que obtenham no mínimo um “Aceitável” no seu N.O.M., ou terão de enfrentar o meu... desagrado.**

**O seu olhar recaiu desta vez sobre Neville, que engoliu em seco.**

 

– Ótimo jeito de incentivar eles, heim? – Remo disse olhando para Severo com desagrado.

 

**— Quando terminar este ano, naturalmente, muitos de vocês deixarão de estudar comigo — continuou Snape. — Só aceito os melhores na minha turma de Poções preparatória para o N.I.E.M., o que significa que alguns de nós certamente vamos dizer adeus.**

**Seu olhar pousou em Harry e seu lábio se crispou. O garoto encarou-o de volta, sentindo um prazer sinistro em pensar que poderia desistir de Poções depois do quinto ano.**

 

– Se você realmente quiser ser auror, vai ter que continuar estudando poções. – Tiago disse em um tom pesaroso – Por mais desagradável que seja… – completou olhando de soslaio para Severo.

– Ou seja, – Lily disse virando-se para Harry – ou você consegue um O, ou você vai ter que desistir de ser auror…

– Talvez jogar quadribol seja mesmo uma ideia melhor. – Sirius disse encolhendo os ombros – Eu nem sei o que McGonagall aconselha a alguém que quer se tornar jogador profissional…

– Ela aconselha a pessoa a ganhar o campeonato. – Tiago disse categórico – E ela convida olheiros de vários times da liga, especialmente os que foram da Grifinória. 

– Como você sabe disso? – Harry perguntou a ele intrigado.

– Nós conversamos sobre a possibilidade na minha orientação vocacional. – Tiago disse com um aceno de mão displicente – Mas com a guerra e tudo mais… Decidi que seria melhor tentar entrar para o departamento de aurores… Moody acha mais prudente…

– Mas o que você queria mesmo é jogar quadribol? – Harry perguntou trocando um olhar de profundo entendimento com Tiago.

– Você também prefere. – Tiago disse dando a Harry um meio sorriso triste – Mas infelizmente quadribol profissional não parece estar no futuro de nenhum de nós dois…

 

**— Mas ainda teremos um ano antes do feliz momento das despedidas — disse Snape suavemente — portanto, pretendam ou não tentar os exames dos N.I.E.M.s, aconselho a todos que se concentrem em obter a nota alta que sempre espero dos meus alunos de N.O.M. Hoje vamos aprender a misturar uma poção que sempre é pedida no exame dos Níveis Ordinários em Magia: a Poção da Paz, uma beberagem para acalmar a ansiedade e abrandar a agitação. Mas fiquem avisados: se pesarem muito a mão nos ingredientes, vão mergulhar quem a beber em um sono pesado e por vezes irreversível, por isso prestem muita atenção no que vão fazer.**

**A esquerda de Harry, Hermione sentou-se mais reta, com uma expressão de extrema atenção.**

**— Os ingredientes e o método — Snape fez um gesto rápido com a varinha — estão no quadro-negro — (eles apareceram ali) — encontrarão tudo de que precisam — ele tornou a agitar a varinha — no armário do estoque — (a porta do armário mencionado se abriu) — e vocês têm uma hora e meia... podem começar.**

 

– Me pergunto porque você se daria ao trabalho de colocar as instruções no quadro quando o livro deles tem as instruções... Slughorn nunca fez isso… – Lily disse para Severo pensativa.

Severo apenas encolheu os ombros, apesar de ter uma ideia do motivo pelo qual ele daria as próprias instruções aos alunos. Ainda mais se esperava que eles se saíssem realmente bem nos exames.

 

**Exatamente como Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam previsto, Snape não poderia ter passado para os alunos uma poção mais difícil e demorada. Os ingredientes tinham de ser acrescentados ao caldeirão na ordem e quantidade precisas; a mistura tinha de ser mexida o número exato de vezes, primeiro no sentido horário, depois no anti-horário; o calor e as chamas em que a poção ia cozinhar tinham de ser reduzidos a um nível exato, por um número específico de minutos antes do último ingrediente ser adicionado.**

**— Um vapor claro e prateado deve se desprender da poção — avisou Snape — dez minutos antes de ficar pronta.**

**Harry, que suava profusamente, correu o olhar desesperado pela masmorra. Seu caldeirão estava liberando uma enorme quantidade de vapor cinza-escuro; o de Rony cuspia fagulhas verdes. Simas cutucava febrilmente as chamas na base do caldeirão com a ponta da varinha, pois elas pareciam estar se apagando. A superfície da poção de Hermione, no entanto, apresentava uma névoa prateada de vapor, e quando Snape passou por ela olhou do alto do seu narigão sem fazer comentários, o que significava que não conseguira encontrar nada a criticar. Junto ao caldeirão de Harry, porém, o professor parou, e olhou-o com um horrível sorriso de afetação no rosto.**

**— Potter, o que você acha que isto é?**

**Os alunos da Sonserina sentados na frente da sala ergueram a cabeça, pressurosos: adoravam ouvir Snape implicar com Harry.**

**— A Poção da Paz — respondeu o garoto, tenso.**

**— Diga-me, Potter — perguntou Snape baixinho — você sabe ler?**

 

– Lá vamos nós outra vez. – Sirius rosnou na direção de Severo.

 

**Draco Malfoy deu uma risada.**

**— Sei sim, senhor — disse Harry, os dedos apertando a varinha.**

**— Leia a terceira linha das instruções para mim, Potter.**

**Harry apertou os olhos para ver o quadro-negro; não era fácil ler as instruções através da névoa de vapor multicolorido que agora enchia a masmorra.**

**— Acrescente a pedra da lua moída, mexa três vezes no sentido anti-horário, deixe cozinhar durante sete minutos, depois junte duas gotas de xarope de heléboro.**

**Seu ânimo despencou. Ele não juntara o heléboro, passara direto para a quarta linha das instruções, depois de cozinhar a poção durante sete minutos.**

**— Você fez tudo que estava na terceira linha, Potter?**

**— Não, senhor — respondeu Harry baixinho.**

**— Como disse?**

**— Não — repetiu o garoto mais alto. — Esqueci o heléboro.**

**— Eu sei que esqueceu, Potter, o que significa que essa porcaria não serve para nada. Evanesco!**

 

– Isso é completamente… – Lily grunhiu – Isso é ridículo! E injusto! Você deveria tratar Harry como trata os outros alunos e… – ela grunhiu outra vez.

– Achei que a essa altura você já tivesse percebido que Snape não tem o mínimo de decência. – Sirius disse mostrando os dentes para Severo, como um cachorro faria – Ele está sendo injusto com Harry desde o primeiro ano… E na época Harry nem tinha mostrado sua épica incapacidade com poções.

– Para mim Harry só tem dificuldade com poções por causa dele. – Remo disse trocando um olhar com Harry – Aposto que você se sairia muito melhor com um professor que não te odiasse por causa de coisas que aconteceram antes de você nascer…

– Não… – Sirius disse com um aceno de mão – A culpa é obviamente de Harry. – ele completou irônico – Quem mandou ele nascer parecido com o próprio pai, não é?

Severo gostaria de poder se defender de alguma forma. Mas ele sabia que eles estavam certos sobre a maneira como ele tratava o garoto.

 

**O conteúdo do caldeirão de Harry desapareceu; ele ficou parado como um tolo ao lado do caldeirão vazio.**

**— Os alunos que conseguiram ler as instruções encham um frasco com uma amostra de sua poção, colem uma etiqueta com o seu nome escrito com clareza e tragam-no à minha escrivaninha para verificação — disse Snape. — Dever de casa: trinta centímetros de pergaminho sobre as propriedades da pedra da lua e seus usos no preparo de poções, a ser entregue na terça-feira.**

**Enquanto todos a sua volta enchiam os frascos, Harry guardou o que era seu, espumando de raiva. Sua poção não estava pior do que a de Rony, que agora exalava um cheiro horrível de ovo podre; ou a de Neville, que atingira a consistência de cimento recém-misturado, e agora ele tentava extrair do caldeirão; mas era apenas ele, Harry, que iria receber zero no trabalho do dia.**

 

– Justíssimo. – Sirius rosnou – Rony e Neville não se parecem em nada com Tiago, eles não precisam pagar por coisas de que nem ao menos tem conhecimento.

 

**Ele guardou a varinha na mochila e se largou na carteira, observando os demais se dirigirem à escrivaninha de Snape com frascos cheios e arrolhados.**

**Quando finalmente a sineta tocou, Harry foi o primeiro a sair da masmorra, e já começara a almoçar quando Rony e Hermione vieram se juntar a ele no Salão Principal. O teto se transformara em um cinza ainda mais sujo durante a manhã. A chuva fustigava as janelas.**

**— Foi realmente injusto — disse Hermione, consolando-o e, sentando-se ao seu lado, serviu-se do empadão de batata com carne moída. — A sua poção estava quase tão ruim quanto a de Goyle; quando ele a despejou no frasco a coisa explodiu e incendiou as vestes dele.**

**— É, fazer o quê — disse Harry, olhando carrancudo para o prato — desde quando Snape foi justo comigo?**

**Os outros não responderam; os três sabiam que a inimizade de Snape e Harry fora absoluta desde o momento em que o amigo pusera os pés em Hogwarts.**

 

– Só porque Snape é incapaz de separar Tiago de Harry. – Remo disse encarando Severo com desagrado.

 

**— Eu realmente pensei que talvez ele fosse melhorar um pouquinho este ano — disse Hermione, desapontada. — Quero dizer... sabe... — ela olhou para os lados cautelosamente; havia meia dúzia de lugares vazios de cada lado deles e ninguém passava pela mesa... — agora que ele está na Ordem e tudo.**

 

– Eu quase fico feliz que Snape continue sendo um babaca com Harry, quero dizer, seria extremamente bizarro ter que assistir Snape tratando Harry com justiça... E pelo menos isso significa que o universo não vai entrar em colapso. – Tiago disse, falando pela primeira vez em algum tempo, e fazendo Harry rir.

 

**— Cogumelos venenosos não mudam sua natureza — disse Rony sabiamente. — Em todo o caso, eu sempre achei Dumbledore meio matusquela por confiar em Snape. Onde está a prova de que ele realmente parou de trabalhar para Você-Sabe-Quem?**

**— Acho que Dumbledore provavelmente tem muitas provas, mesmo que não as revele a você — retorquiu Hermione.**

 

Severo temia saber quais eram essas provas, se perguntava se elas apareceriam naqueles livros, e se ele teria que ficar ali quieto enquanto seu maior segredo era revelado para seus maiores inimigos.

 

**— Ah, calem a boca, vocês dois — disse Harry, rudemente, quando Rony abriu a boca para responder. Hermione e Rony congelaram, demonstrando estar zangados e ofendidos. — Será que não podem dar um tempo? Sempre brigando um com o outro, estão me enlouquecendo.**

**E, largando o empadão pela metade, atirou a mochila às costas e deixou os dois sentados ali.**

**Harry subiu dois degraus de cada vez da escadaria de mármore, passando pelos numerosos estudantes que corriam para almoçar. A raiva que acabara de extravasar tão inesperadamente ainda queimava dentro dele, e a visão dos rostos chocados de Rony e Hermione lhe proporcionou uma sensação de profunda satisfação. Bem feito para eles, pensou, será que não podem dar um descanso... brigam o tempo todo... é suficiente para fazer qualquer um subir pelas paredes...**

 

– Eles realmente brigam o tempo todo, mas acho que você exagerou um pouco. – Gina disse levantando uma sobrancelha para Harry, que apenas acenou que concordava com a cabeça.

– Um pouco? – Hermione perguntou franzindo a testa para Harry – Eu sei que você estava estressado e tudo mais… Mas descontar nas únicas pessoas que estão sempre do seu lado não é nada inteligente.

– Eu sei. – Harry bufou – E eu já pedi desculpas…

– Pediu. – Hermione disse acenando com a cabeça – Mas é sempre bom lembrar…

 

**Em um dos patamares, ele passou pelo grande retrato de Sir Cadogan; o cavalheiro desembainhou a espada e brandiu-a ferozmente contra Harry, que não lhe deu atenção.**

**— Volte aqui seu cão pestilento! Fique parado e lute! — berrou com a voz abafada pelo visor da armadura, mas Harry simplesmente continuou o seu caminho e, quando Sir Cadogan tentou segui-lo, correndo para o retrato do lado, foi repelido por seu dono, um cachorrão de cara feroz.**

**Harry passou o resto do intervalo para o almoço sentado sozinho sob o alçapão, no alto da Torre Norte. Em consequência disso, foi o primeiro a subir a escada prateada que levava à sala de aula de Sibila Trelawney, quando a sineta tocou.**

**Depois de Poções, Adivinhação era a aula de que Harry menos gostava, principalmente por causa do hábito que tinha a Profª Trelawney de predizer sua morte prematura com frequência. Uma mulher magra, envolta em pesados xales e refulgente de colares, ela sempre lembrara a Harry uma espécie de inseto, cujos óculos ampliavam enormemente seus olhos. Estava atarefada, colocando exemplares de livros encadernados em couro, mas muito usados, sobre cada uma das mesinhas instáveis que atravancavam sua sala, quando Harry entrou. Porém, a luz refletida pelos abajures cobertos por lenços de seda e pelo fogo baixo e nauseante da lareira era tão fraca que a professora pareceu não ter notado a presença do garoto quando ele se sentou nas sombras. Os demais alunos foram chegando nos cinco minutos seguintes. Rony apareceu no alçapão, olhou atentamente a toda volta, localizou Harry e se encaminhou direto para ele, ou o mais diretamente que pôde, depois de contornar mesas, cadeiras e pufes repolhudos.**

**— Hermione e eu paramos de discutir — disse ele, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.**

**— Ótimo — resmungou Harry.**

**— Mas Hermione diz que acha que seria legal se você parasse de descontar sua raiva na gente.**

 

– Bom saber que vocês conseguem parar de discutir quando encontram um problema em comum. – Sirius disse com uma meia risada.

– Às vezes a gente acabava deixando nossas discussões saírem um pouco de controle. – Hermione admitiu a contragosto – Mas ainda assim, Harry não precisava ter falado daquele jeito com a gente…

– Desculpa. – Harry disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

 

**— Eu não estou...**

**— Eu estou só transmitindo o recado — disse Rony, interrompendo-o. — Mas acho que ela tem razão. Não é nossa culpa o modo do Simas e do Snape tratarem você.**

**— Eu nunca disse isso...**

 

Hermione ergueu os olhos do livro e sorriu para Rony por um segundo antes de continuar a leitura.

 

**— Bom dia — saudou a Profª Trelawney, com a voz difusa e sonhadora de sempre, e Harry parou de falar, sentindo-se mais uma vez chateado e ligeiramente envergonhado. — E bom retorno à Adivinhação. Eu estive naturalmente acompanhando o destino de vocês com a maior atenção durante as férias, e estou felicíssima que todos tenham voltado a Hogwarts sãos e salvos, como, aliás, eu sabia que aconteceria. Vocês vão encontrar nas mesas à sua frente exemplares do Oráculo dos sonhos, da autoria de Inigo Imago. A interpretação dos sonhos é um meio dos mais importantes para adivinhar o futuro, e que por isso pode muito provavelmente ser exigido no seu N.O.M. Não que eu acredite, é claro, que ser aprovado ou não em um exame tenha a mais remota importância, quando tratamos da arte sagrada da adivinhação. Se a pessoa tem o Olho que Vê, os certificados e as séries concluídas não vêm ao caso. Contudo, o diretor gosta que vocês prestem exames, portanto...**

**A voz da professora foi baixando delicadamente, não deixando aos alunos a menor dúvida de que ela considerava a sua disciplina acima de detalhes sórdidos como exames.**

**— Abram, por favor, na Introdução, e leiam o que Imago tem a dizer sobre a interpretação de sonhos. Depois, quero que se dividam em pares e usem o Oráculo dos sonhos para interpretar os sonhos mais recentes um do outro. Comecem.**

**Uma coisa boa a dizer desta aula é que não durava dois tempos. Na altura em que todos terminaram de ler a introdução ao livro, restavam menos de dez minutos para a interpretação de sonhos. Na mesa ao lado da de Harry e Rony, Dino fizera par com Neville, que imediatamente embarcou em uma interminável explicação sobre um pesadelo que envolvia uma tesoura gigantesca usando o melhor chapéu de sua avó; Harry e Rony apenas se entreolharam sombriamente.**

 

– É bem óbvio que seu sonho significa que você teme a desaprovação da sua avó em tudo o que você faz, e que você sente que tudo é culpa sua, mesmo quando você não tem controle sobre os acontecimentos. – Alice disse, encarando Neville intensamente.

Neville encolheu os ombros, mas não respondeu.

– Bem, você não deveria temer tanto a desaprovação da minha mãe. – Frank disse sorrindo para Neville. – No fundo, eu tenho certeza de que ela só quer que você seja feliz.

– Desde que eu seja como você. – Neville murmurou, mas ninguém ouviu.

 

**— Nunca me lembro dos meus sonhos — disse Rony. — Conta você.**

**— Você deve lembrar pelo menos um deles — disse Harry, impaciente.**

**Ele não ia dividir seus sonhos com ninguém. Sabia perfeitamente bem o que significava o pesadelo frequente com um cemitério, e não precisava de Rony nem da Profª Trelawney, nem daquele livro idiota para lhe dizer.**

 

– Dividir esse sonho em particular no meio da aula de Adivinhações realmente não seria uma boa ideia. – Lily disse, acenando com a cabeça para Harry.

– No caso do Harry, acho que ele não tem nenhum sonho que possa realmente ser partilhado no meio de uma sala de aula cheia de alunos que provavelmente não acreditam nele. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça.

– O sonho com os corredores e portas fechadas não parece tão ruim. – Alice deu de ombros.

 

**— Bom, uma noite dessas eu sonhei que estava jogando Quadribol — disse Rony, contraindo o rosto num esforço para se lembrar. — Que é que você acha que isso significa?**

**— Provavelmente que você vai ser devorado por um marshmallow gigante ou outra coisa assim — disse Harry, folheando as páginas do Oráculo dos sonhos, sem interesse.**

 

– Conhecendo as aulas da Trelawney é bem provável! – Sirius disse, rindo, sendo acompanhado por todos os outros.

– Para mim significa que você gostaria de entrar no time da Grifinória. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar significativo com Rony.

– O meu livro de interpretação de sonhos, que não é o mesmo que vocês usaram nessa aula, diz que significa que você tem grandes objetivos e que está em busca de alcançá-los. – Alice disse, balançando a cabeça de forma pensativa. – Então eu diria que Tiago está certo. – ela completou encolhendo os ombros e fazendo Tiago acenar a cabeça enfaticamente.

 

**Era um trabalho muito sem graça procurar fragmentos de sonhos no Oráculo, e Harry não se sentiu mais animado quando a professora mandou preparar um diário com os sonhos de um mês, como dever de casa.**

**Quando a sineta tocou, ele e Rony foram os primeiros a descer pela escada, Rony resmungando em voz alta.**

**— Você já percebeu quanto dever de casa já temos? Binns mandou fazer um trabalho de quarenta e cinco centímetros sobre as guerras dos gigantes, Snape quer trinta centímetros sobre o uso das pedras da lua, e agora temos de fazer um diário de sonhos durante um mês para Trelawney! Fred e Jorge não estavam errados sobre o ano dos exames, sabe? É melhor aquela tal Umbridge não nos dar nada...**

 

– Sinceramente, – Hermione disse, levantando os olhos do livro para encarar Rony – não é tão ruim assim, o diário de sonhos especialmente não é nada complicado. 

– E trinta centímetros no uso das pedras da lua é bem básico... – Lily disse franzindo a testa – Eu dei uma olhada em alguns dos deveres da Petúnia ao longo dos anos, e os professores trouxas exigem muito mais do que os professores de Hogwarts em termos de dever de casa.

– Meus pais acham o mesmo. – Hermione disse acenando com a cabeça em concordância.

 

**Quando os dois entraram na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, encontraram a Profª Umbridge já sentada à escrivaninha, usando o casaquinho peludo cor-de-rosa da noite anterior e o laço de veludo preto na cabeça. Novamente Harry se lembrou, sem querer, de um moscão encarrapitado insensatamente na cabeça de um sapo ainda maior.**

 

Gina não resistiu e começou a gargalhar, o que fez todos os outros começarem a rir também.

 

**A turma entrou na sala em silêncio; a Profª Umbridge era, até aquele momento, uma incógnita, e ninguém sabia se seria ou não adepta da disciplina rigorosa.**

**— Bom, boa tarde! — disse ela finalmente, quando a turma inteira acabou de sentar.**

**Alguns alunos murmuraram “boa tarde” em resposta.**

**— Tss-tss — muxoxou a professora. — Assim não vai dar, concordam? Eu gostaria que os senhores, por favor, respondessem: “Boa tarde, Profª Umbridge.” Mais uma vez, por favor. Boa tarde, classe!**

**— Boa tarde, Profª Umbridge — entoaram os alunos monotonamente.**

 

– Até o momento é bem óbvio que ela pensa que todos vocês tem cinco anos de idade, e não quinze. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

 

**— Agora sim — disse a professora com meiguice. — Não foi muito difícil, foi? Guardem as varinhas e apanhem as penas.**

**Muitos alunos trocaram olhares sombrios; nunca antes à ordem “guardem as varinhas” se seguira uma aula que eles achassem interessante. Harry enfiou a varinha de volta na mochila e apanhou pena, tinta e pergaminho. A Profª Umbridge abriu a bolsa e tirou a própria varinha, que era excepcionalmente curta, e com ela deu uma pancada forte no quadro-negro; imediatamente apareceu ali escrito:**

**_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_ **

**_Um Retorno aos Princípios Básicos._ **

**— Bom, o ensino que receberam desta disciplina foi um tanto interrompido e fragmentário, não é mesmo? — Afirmou a Profª Umbridge, virando-se para encarar a turma, com as mãos perfeitamente cruzadas diante do corpo. — A mudança constante de professores, muitos dos quais não parecem ter seguido nenhum currículo aprovado pelo Ministério, infelizmente teve como consequência os senhores estarem muito abaixo dos padrões que esperaríamos ver no ano dos N.O.M.s. Os senhores ficarão satisfeitos de saber, porém, que tais problemas agora serão corrigidos. Este ano iremos seguir um curso de magia defensiva, aprovado pelo Ministério e cuidadosamente estruturado em torno da teoria. Copiem o seguinte, por favor.**

 

– Cuidadosamente estruturado em torno da teoria. – Sirius repetiu, franzindo os lábios em óbvio desagrado – Quer dizer que ela não vai ensiná-los a fazer nada na prática ou é impressão minha?

– Acho que quer dizer exatamente isso. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça, irritado.

– Mas isso é um absurdo! – Lily exclamou exaltada – Para começar, os exames tem uma parte prática, o que ela espera que os alunos façam? E isso sem nem contar com a ameaça de Voldemort!

– Mas é justamente isso, não é? – Frank disse, balançando a cabeça – O Ministério está tentando convencer o mundo de que a ameaça não é real, então eles acreditam que não há motivos para se preocupar em ensinar defesa aos alunos!

– Parece que sabemos como o Ministério pretende interferir na educação de vocês. – Remo disse com um suspiro profundo. – Privando vocês de educação.

 

**Ela tornou a bater no quadro; a primeira mensagem desapareceu e foi substituída por “Objetivos do Curso”.**

  1. **_Compreender os princípios que fundamentam a magia defensiva,_**
  2. **_Aprender a reconhecer as situações em que a magia defensiva pode legalmente ser usada._**
  3. **_Inserir o uso da magia defensiva em contexto de uso._**



 

– Aprender a reconhecer onde a magia defensiva pode ser legalmente usada. – Sirius rosnou – Só porque eles querem insinuar que Harry conjurou um patrono para chamar atenção e não por necessidade!

– Isso vai acabar logo. – Lily disse, mais para si mesma do que para os outros – Isso vai acabar logo. – ela repetiu, como um mantra.

 

**Por alguns minutos o som de penas arranhando pergaminhos encheu a sala.**

**Depois que todos copiaram os três objetivos do curso da Profª Umbridge, ela perguntou:**

**— Todos têm um exemplar de Teoria da magia defensiva de Wilbert Slinkhard?**

**Ouviu-se um murmúrio baixo de concordância por toda a sala**

**— Acho que vou tentar outra vez — disse ela. — Quando eu fizer uma pergunta, gostaria que os senhores respondessem: “Sim, senhora. Profª Umbridge” ou “Não, senhora, Profª Umbridge”. Então: todos têm um exemplar de Teoria da magia defensiva de Wilbert Slinkhard?**

**— Sim, senhora, Profª Umbridge — ecoou a resposta pela sala.**

**— Ótimo. Eu gostaria que os senhores abrissem na página cinco e lessem o Capítulo Um, “Elementos Básicos para Principiantes”. Não precisarão falar.**

 

– É claro que vocês não vão precisar falar. – Remo disse com irônia – O Ministério não quer que vocês pensem por vocês mesmos, então é claro que não vão incentivar discussão da matéria!

– Isso tudo está passando dos limites do ridículo. – Tiago bufou.

 

**A Profª Umbridge deu as costas ao quadro e se acomodou na cadeira, à escrivaninha, observando todos os alunos, com aqueles olhos empapuçados de sapo. Harry abriu à página cinco do seu exemplar de Teoria da magia defensiva e começou a ler.**

**Era desesperadamente monótono, tão ruim quanto escutar o Prof. Binns.**

**Sentiu sua concentração ir fugindo; logo tinha lido a mesma linha meia dúzia de vezes, sem absorver nada além das primeiras palavras. Vários minutos se passaram em silêncio. Ao seu lado, Rony virava e revirava a pena entre os dedos distraidamente, os olhos fixos no mesmo ponto da página. Harry olhou para a direita e teve uma surpresa que sacudiu o seu torpor. Hermione sequer abrira seu exemplar de Teoria da magia defensiva. Olhava fixamente a Profª Umbridge com a mão levantada.**

**Harry não se lembrava de Hermione jamais ter deixado de ler quando a mandavam fazê-lo, ou resistir à tentação de abrir qualquer livro que passasse embaixo do seu nariz. Olhou-a, indagador, mas ela meramente balançou a cabeça, a indicar que não ia responder perguntas, e continuou a encarar a professora, que olhava com igual resolução para o outro lado.**

 

Todos na sala olharam para Hermione com interesse. Remo deu a ela um sorriso de aprovação.

 

**Depois de se passarem vários minutos, porém, Harry já não era o único que olhava para Hermione. O capítulo que a professora os mandara ler era tão tedioso que um número cada vez maior de alunos estava preferindo observar a muda tentativa de Hermione de ser notada pela professora a continuar penando para ler os “Elementos Básicos para Principiantes”.**

**Quando mais da metade da classe estava olhando para Hermione e não para os livros, a professora pareceu decidir que não podia continuar a ignorar a situação.**

**— Queria me perguntar alguma coisa sobre o capítulo, querida? — perguntou ela a Hermione, como se tivesse acabado de reparar nela.**

**— Não, não é sobre o capítulo — respondeu Hermione.**

**— Bem, é o que estamos lendo agora — disse a professora, mostrando seus dentinhos pontiagudos. — Se a senhorita tem outras perguntas, podemos tratar delas no final da aula.**

**— Tenho uma pergunta sobre os objetivos do curso — disse Hermione.**

**A Profª Umbridge ergueu as sobrancelhas**

**— E como é o seu nome?**

**— Hermione Granger.**

**— Muito bem. Srta Granger, acho que os objetivos do curso são perfeitamente claros se lidos com atenção — respondeu em um tom de intencional meiguice.**

**— Bem, eu não acho que estejam — concluiu Hermione secamente. — Não há nada escrito no quadro sobre o uso de feitiços defensivos.**

 

– É claro que Hermione notaria! – Sirius disse acenando com a cabeça com aprovação.

– Ela provavelmente foi a única a realmente prestar atenção ao que estava anotando. – Gina deu de ombros e recebeu acenos de concordância de Harry, Rony e Neville.

 

**Houve um breve silêncio em que muitos alunos da turma viraram a cabeça para reler, de testa franzida, os três objetivos do curso ainda escritos no quadro-negro.**

**— O uso de feitiços defensivos? — repetiu a Profª Umbridge, dando uma risadinha. — Ora, não consigo imaginar nenhuma situação que possa surgir nesta sala de aula que exija o uso de um feitiço defensivo, Srta. Granger. Com certeza não está esperando ser atacada durante a aula, está?**

 

– Se eu fosse Harry, estaria esperando. – Sirius disse com uma risada nasalada – Quero dizer, o primeiro professor de DCAT de vocês tinha Voldemort vivendo na parte de trás de sua cabeça, o segundo tentou apagar a memória de vocês dois…

– O terceiro se transformou em lobisomem e poderia ter atacado os três. – Remo disse, acenando em concordância e gerando algumas risadas.

– O quarto era um comensal da morte disfarçado. – Tiago disse, balançando a cabeça.

– Do jeito que vão as coisas Umbridge provavelmente vai te atacar antes mesmo do Natal. – Sirius disse com uma risada sarcástica.

– Só espero que ela seja demitida o mais rápido possível e não tenha tempo de fazer nenhum mal real. – Lily suspirou.

– É o que todos esperamos. – Alice disse, acenando com a cabeça.

 

**— Não vamos usar magia? — exclamou Rony, em voz alta.**

**— Os alunos levantam a mão quando querem falar na minha aula, Sr...?**

**— Weasley — respondeu Rony, erguendo a mão no ar.**

**A Profª Umbridge, ampliando o seu sorriso, virou as costas para ele. Harry e Hermione imediatamente ergueram as mãos também. Os olhos empapuçados da professora se detiveram por um momento em Harry, antes de se dirigir a Hermione.**

**— Sim, Srta. Granger? Quer me perguntar mais alguma coisa?**

**— Quero. Certamente a questão central na Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a prática de feitiços defensivos.**

**— A senhorita é uma especialista educacional do Ministério da Magia, Srta. Granger?**

**— Não, mas...**

**— Bem, então, receio que não esteja qualificada para decidir qual é a “questão central” em nenhuma disciplina. Bruxos mais velhos e mais inteligentes que a senhorita prepararam o nosso novo programa de estudos. A senhorita irá aprender a respeito dos feitiços defensivos de um modo seguro e livre de riscos...**

 

– Mais velhos com certeza, mas aposto todo o ouro que tenho em Gringotes que nenhum deles é mais inteligente que Hermione. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar com Hermione, que sorriu para ele agradecida.

 

**— Para que servirá isso? — perguntou Harry, em voz alta. — Se formos atacados, não será em um...**

**— Mão, Sr. Potter! — entoou a Profª Umbridge.**

**Harry empunhou o dedo no ar. Mais uma vez, a professora prontamente lhe deu as costas, mas agora vários outros alunos tinham erguido as mãos.**

 

– É óbvio que ela vai te ignorar o máximo que conseguir. – Sirius rosnou irritado – É o objetivo do Ministério afinal, não é? Calar você e todos que te apoiam!

– O que é ridículo. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça – É de se pensar que o Ministério da Magia teria mais o que fazer do que tentar desacreditar um adolescente!

– É apenas uma prova de quão ridículo nosso governo é. – Tiago disse franzindo a boca em desagrado.

 

**— E o seu nome é? — perguntou a professora a Dino.**

**— Dino Thomas.**

**— Diga, Sr. Thomas.**

**— Bem, é como disse o Harry, não é? Se vamos ser atacados, então não será livre de riscos.**

 

– Se já não era óbvio que Dino acredita em você, agora com certeza é. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar com Harry.

 

**— Repito — disse a professora, sorrindo para Dino de modo muito irritante — o senhor espera ser atacado durante as minhas aulas?**

**— Não, mas...**

**A Profª Umbridge interrompeu-o.**

**— Não quero criticar o modo como as coisas têm sido conduzidas nesta escola — disse ela, um sorriso pouco convincente distendendo sua boca rasgada — mas os senhores foram expostos a alguns bruxos muito irresponsáveis nesta disciplina, de fato, muito irresponsáveis, isto para não falar — ela deu uma risadinha desagradável — em mestiços extremamente perigosos.**

 

Sirius rosnou alto, encarando o livro como se estivesse prestes a atacá-lo.

– Não pensava que isso era possível, – Sirius disse, ainda rosnando – mas existe um professor mais odioso em Hogwarts do que Snape.

– Não esqueça que Snape também atacou Remo revelando sua condição para a escola inteira. – Tiago disse, trocando um olhar de irritação com Severo – Mas pelo menos ele fez isso por motivos puramente pessoais, e não por ser um burro preconceituoso.

Severo realmente não sabia se aquilo poderia ser considerado um ponto positivo para ele, por isso resolveu ficar calado.

– Essa mulher. – Lily disse, tremendo de raiva, sem conseguir concluir seu pensamento.

Remo apenas balançou a cabeça resignado, ele sabia há muito tempo que era assim que a maioria das pessoas o via. A única coisa boa era ver como todos os seus amigos realmente se importavam com ele e estavam prontos para defendê-lo.

 

**— Se a senhora está se referindo ao Prof. Lupin — disse Dino, zangado, esganiçando a voz — ele foi o melhor que já...**

 

– Dino acabou de se tornar meu favorito. – Sirius disse, com um meio sorriso – Depois de todos vocês, é claro. – Acrescentou para todos os que vieram do futuro.

Remo encarou o livro com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Era bom saber que outros alunos também haviam gostado de ter aulas com ele, e que não haviam se importado com as notícias sobre sua condição.

– Todos os alunos que tem algo na cabeça sabem muito bem que você foi nosso melhor professor de defesa. – Gina disse, sorrindo para Remo com carinho.

 

**— Mão, Sr. Thomas! Como eu ia dizendo: os senhores foram apresentados a feitiços muito complexos, impróprios para a sua faixa etária e potencialmente letais. Alguém os amedrontou, fazendo-os acreditar na probabilidade de depararem com ataques das trevas com frequência...**

**— Não, isto não aconteceu — protestou Hermione — só que...**

**— Sua mão não está erguida, Srta. Granger!**

**Hermione ergueu a mão. A Profª Umbridge virou-lhe as costas.**

 

– Parece que ela percebeu que você é tão perigosa quanto Harry. – Sirius disse com óbvio orgulho.

Hermione sorriu para ele antes de voltar à leitura.

 

**— Pelo que entendi, o meu antecessor não somente realizou maldições ilegais em sua presença, como chegou a aplicá-las nos senhores.**

**— Ora, no fim ficou provado que ele era um maníaco, não foi? — respondeu Dino, acalorado. — E veja bem, ainda assim aprendemos um bocado.**

 

– Dino definitivamente é o meu favorito. – Sirius disse rindo um pouco.

 

**— Sua mão não está erguida, Sr. Thomas! — gorjeou a professora. — Agora o Ministério acredita que um estudo teórico será mais do que suficiente para prepará-los para enfrentar os exames, que, afinal, é para o que existe a escola. E o seu nome é? — acrescentou ela, fixando o olhar em Parvati, que acabara de erguer a mão.**

**— Parvati Patil, e não tem uma pequena parte prática no nosso N.O.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Não temos de demonstrar que somos capazes de realizar contrafeitiços e coisas assim?**

**— Desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção, não há razão para não serem capazes de realizar feitiços sob condições de exame cuidadosamente controladas — respondeu a professora, encerrando o assunto.**

 

– Isso é absurdo! – Severo disse, chamando a atenção de todos, e fazendo-os encará-lo com interesse – Ninguém é capaz de realizar perfeitamente os feitiços sem prática. – ele completou e se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver os outros concordando com ele.

 

**— Sem nunca ter praticado os feitiços antes? — perguntou Parvati, incrédula. — A senhora está nos dizendo que a primeira vez que poderemos realizar feitiços será durante o exame?**

**— Repito, desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção...**

**— E para que vai servir a teoria no mundo real? — perguntou Harry em voz alta, seu punho mais uma vez no ar.**

**A Profª Umbridge ergueu a cabeça.**

**— Isto é uma escola, Sr. Potter, não é o mundo real — disse mansamente.**

 

– Mas a escola supostamente prepara os alunos para a vida no mundo real. – Tiago disse entredentes – Mas é claro que o Ministério prefere ignorar a missão da escola em busca de podar qualquer tipo de pensamento original que vá contra o sistema!

– E nesse caso, Harry nem ao menos está em busca de uma revolução! – Remo disse balançando a cabeça, irritado – Ele só quer se defender de um perigo real!

– O Ministério é burro demais para perceber o perigo real. – Frank bufou.

 

**— Então não devemos nos preparar para o que estará nos aguardando lá fora?**

**— Não há nada aguardando lá fora, Sr. Potter.**

**— Ah, é? — A raiva de Harry, que parecia estar borbulhando sob a superfície o dia todo, agora começou a atingir o ponto de ebulição.**

**— Quem é que o senhor imagina que queira atacar crianças de sua idade? — perguntou a professora, num tom horrivelmente meloso.**

**— Humm, vejamos... — disse Harry numa voz fingidamente pensativa. — Talvez... Lord Voldemort?**

 

– Eu já disse que sinto muito orgulho sempre que você demonstra esse seu lado sarcástico? – Sirius disse trocando um sorriso satisfeito com Harry.

– Não sei… – Lily balançou a cabeça pensativa – Talvez não seja uma boa ideia enfrentá-la diretamente assim.

– Porque diz isso? – Tiago perguntou, franzindo a testa.

– Ela estava ignorando Harry até esse momento. – Lily disse mordendo o lábio – E de repente ela guiou ele até a resposta que ela sabia que ele iria dar… Parece até que era o objetivo dela. 

 

**Rony ofegou. Lilá Brown soltou um gritinho. Neville escorregou pela lateral do banco. A Profª Umbridge, porém, sequer piscou. Estava encarando Harry com uma expressão de sinistra satisfação no rosto.**

 

– Lily tem razão. – Remo disse com um suspiro profundo – Ela devia estar preparada para isso…

– Mas o que ela poderia fazer, – Sirius perguntou com desdém – tirar pontos? Dar a Harry uma detenção? Ela não pode fazer nada realmente ruim contra Harry.

– A não ser que ele a atacasse no meio da sala de aulas. – Severo disse, e Tiago acenou em concordância.

– Faz sentido. – Tiago disse – Se Harry a atacasse, ela poderia continuar com a narrativa de que ele é perigoso e gosta de chamar atenção e talvez conseguisse fazê-lo ser expulso da escola. 

– Exatamente como Fudge queria com o julgamento. – Sirius disse de olhos arregalados.

– Talvez esse seja justamente o objetivo do Ministério colocando ela em Hogwarts. – Lily disse com um grunhido de irritação – Arranjar um jeito de expulsar Harry.

– Essa mulher é bem mais ardilosa do que nós estavamos pensando. – Remo disse, balançando a cabeça preocupado.

 

**— Dez pontos perdidos para a Grifinória, Sr. Potter.**

**A sala ficou parada e em silêncio. Todos olhavam para Umbridge ou para Harry.**

**— Agora gostaria de deixar algumas coisas muito claras.**

**A Profª Umbridge ficou em pé e se curvou para a turma, suas mãos de dedos grossos e curtos abertas sobre a escrivaninha.**

**— Os senhores foram informados de que um certo bruxo das trevas retornou do além...**

**— Ele não estava morto — protestou Harry zangado — mas, sim senhora, ele retornou!**

**— Sr. Potter o senhor já fez sua casa perder dez pontos não piore as coisas para si mesmo — disse a professora sem parar para respirar e sem olhar para ele. — Como eu ia dizendo, os senhores foram informados de que um certo bruxo das trevas está novamente solto. Isto é mentira.**

**— NÃO é mentira! — disse Harry. — Eu o vi, lutei com ele.**

 

– Não Harry… – Lily murmurou consigo mesma. – Não vale a pena.

 

**— Detenção, Sr. Potter! — disse a Profª Umbridge, em tom de triunfo. — Amanhã à tarde. Cinco horas. Na minha sala. Repito, isto é uma mentira. O Ministério da Magia garante que não estamos ameaçados por nenhum bruxo das trevas. Se os senhores continuam preocupados, não se acanhem, venham me ver quando estiverem livres. Se alguém está alarmando os senhores com lorotas sobre bruxos das trevas renascidos, eu gostaria de ser informada. Estou aqui para ajudar. Sou sua amiga. E agora, por favor, continuem sua leitura. Página cinco. “Elementos Básicos para Principiantes”.**

 

– Não bastam os jornais e o Ministério, eles querem colocar até os outros alunos contra Harry. – Sirius disse entredentes.

– Ela quer colocar dúvidas na cabeça de qualquer um que acredite em Harry. – Tiago disse, irritado – Eles estão fazendo de tudo para destruir qualquer reputação que Harry ainda tenha.

– Eles vão se arrepender. – Remo bufou – E então vai ser tarde demais para agir contra Voldemort.

 

**A Profª Umbridge sentou-se à escrivaninha. Harry, no entanto, ficou em pé. Todos o olhavam; Simas parecia meio apavorado, meio fascinado.**

 

– Deve estar adorando. – Sirius rosnou.

 

**— Harry, não! — sussurrou Hermione, em tom de alerta, puxando-o pela manga, mas ele desvencilhou o braço da mão da amiga.**

 

– Você percebeu a mesma coisa que nós percebemos, não é? – Remo perguntou, virando-se para Hermione com interesse.

– É bem óbvio, não é? – Hermione suspirou – Eu imaginei que ela reagiria de alguma forma se eu a enfrentá-se, mas não queria que Harry tivesse se envolvido. Qualquer coisa que ela pudesse fazer contra mim não faria diferença nenhuma, eu não sou relevante.

– Você é muito relevante. – Rony disse imediatamente.

– Sou relevante para vocês, não para o resto do mundo bruxo. – Hermione disse com um aceno de mão displicente – Mas sabia que Harry não podia se exaltar ou ela faria algo contra ele. – ela suspirou.

– E ela avisou a vocês que Umbridge deixou claro que serve ao Ministério e não à escola. – Gina disse com um suspiro.

– Eu não consegui ficar calado diante de tanta mentira e manipulação. – Harry bufou, passando os dedos da mão esquerda em sua cicatriz na mão direita.

– E acabou caindo no meio da emboscada da sapa miserável. – Remo suspirou pesadamente.

– Mas eu entendo completamente. – Tiago disse trocando um olhar compreensivo com Harry – Eu também não seria capaz de ficar quieto.

– E eu teria feito exatamente o que ela queria e teria atacado ela na hora. – Sirius disse acenando com a cabeça em concordância.

– É bem óbvio de onde vem o temperamento explosivo de Harry. – Alice disse com um meio sorriso triste.

 

**— Então, segundo a senhora, Cedrico Diggory caiu morto porque quis, foi? — perguntou Harry, com a voz tremendo.**

**A turma prendeu coletivamente a respiração, porque nenhum colega, exceto Rony e Hermione, jamais ouvira Harry falar do que acontecera na noite em que Cedrico morrera. Todos olhavam avidamente de Harry para a professora, que erguera os olhos e encarava o garoto sem o menor vestígio de falso sorriso no rosto.**

**— A morte de Cedrico Diggory foi um trágico acidente — disse ela, com frieza.**

**— Foi assassinato — disse Harry. Ele sentia seu corpo tremer. Pouco falara com outras pessoas sobre isso, e muito menos com trinta colegas que o escutavam ansiosos. — Voldemort o matou, e a senhora sabe disso.**

**O rosto da Profª Umbridge estava inexpressivo. Por um momento, Harry pensou que fosse berrar com ele. Então ela falou, com a sua voz mais macia, mais meiga e mais infantil:**

**— Venha cá, Sr. Potter, querido.**

 

– O modo como ela falou isso foi muito mais macabro do que qualquer outra coisa que ela poderia ter feito. – Neville disse, fazendo Rony e Hermione concordarem com a cabeça.

 

**Ele chutou sua cadeira para o lado, contornou Rony e Hermione e foi à escrivaninha da professora. Podia sentir o resto da classe prendendo a respiração. Estava tão furioso que não se importava com o que fosse acontecer.**

**A Profª Umbridge puxou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho cor-de-rosa da bolsa, esticou-o sobre a escrivaninha, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever, curvada sobre o pergaminho para que Harry não pudesse ver o que estava escrevendo. Ninguém falava. Passado um minuto e pouco, ela enrolou o pergaminho e lhe deu um toque com a varinha; ele se selou, sem emendas, de modo que o garoto não o pudesse abrir.**

**— Leve isto à Profª McGonagall, querido — disse estendendo a ele o bilhete.**

 

– Eu falei que essa mulherzinha não tem nenhuma autoridade dentro da escola, ela tem que mandar Harry para McGonagall! – Alice disse, com um suspiro de alívio.

– Como se McGonagall fosse tomar qualquer atitude contra Harry. – Tiago disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

– Talvez McGonagall consiga até convencer Harry a não enfrentar a sapa ridícula novamente. – Remo disse acenando com a cabeça satisfeito – Ela com certeza sabe o que está em jogo.

 

**Harry apanhou-o sem dizer palavra e saiu da sala, sem sequer olhar para Rony e Hermione, batendo a porta ao passar. Andou muito depressa pelo corredor, o bilhete para McGonagall apertado na mão, mas, ao virar um canto, deu de cara com Pirraça, o poltergeist, um homenzinho de boca grande que flutuava de costas no ar, fazendo malabarismos com vários tinteiros.**

**— Ora, é o Pirado do Potter! — gargalhou Pirraça, deixando dois tinteiros caírem no chão, onde se estilhaçaram, salpicando tinta nas paredes; Harry pulou para trás para escapar, e rosnou.**

**— Dá o fora, Pirraça.**

**— OOOO, o Pirado está irritado — exclamou Pirraça, perseguindo Harry pelo corredor, caçoando enquanto o sobrevoava. — Que foi desta vez, meu querido amigo Pirado? Ouvindo vozes? Tendo visões? Falando — Pirraça produziu um ruído porco com a boca — línguas?**

**— Eu disse, me deixa em PAZ! — berrou Harry, descendo o lance mais próximo de escadas a correr, mas Pirraça simplesmente escorregou de costas pelo corrimão da escada.**

**— Ah, muitos acham que ele está rosnando, o pobre Pottinho, mas outros são mais caridosos e dizem que está só triste, mas Pirraça sabe das coisas e diz que é pura piração...**

**— CALA A BOCA!**

 

– Sinceramente, Harry, – Lily disse, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação – discutir com Pirraça não vale a pena.

– No humor que Harry estava? – Tiago disse com uma meia risada irônica – Eu estaria atirando feitiços contra pirraça sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo sabendo que não fariam diferença nenhuma. 

Harry não pode deixar de acenar a cabeça em concordância.

 

**Uma porta à sua esquerda escancarou-se e a Profª McGonagall saiu de sua sala parecendo implacável e ligeiramente estressada.**

**— Afinal por que é que você está gritando, Potter? — perguntou com rispidez, enquanto Pirraça dava divertidas gargalhadas e desaparecia de vista. — Por que não está em aula?**

**— Me mandaram ver a senhora — disse Harry formalmente.**

**— Mandaram? Que é que você quer dizer com mandaram?**

**Ele estendeu o bilhete da Profª Umbridge. A Profª McGonagall apanhou-o, franzindo a testa, abriu-o com um toque de varinha, desenrolou-o e começou a ler. Seus olhos correram de um lado a outro por trás dos óculos quadrados enquanto lia o que Umbridge escrevera, e a cada linha se tornavam mais apertados.**

**— Venha aqui, Potter.**

**Ele entrou atrás dela na sala. A porta se fechou automaticamente.**

**— Então? — perguntou-lhe a professora, zangada. — É verdade?**

**— É verdade o quê? — perguntou Harry, um pouco mais agressivamente do que pretendera. — Professora? — acrescentou tentando parecer mais educado.**

 

– Seria melhor se Harry tivesse descontado toda a sua frustração em Pirraça. – Sirius disse com um sorriso similar a uma careta – Nunca é uma boa ideia ser agressivo com McGonagall.

 

**— É verdade que você gritou com a Profª Umbridge?**

**— Sim, senhora.**

**— Chamou-a de mentirosa?**

**— Chamei.**

**— Disse a ela que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado retornou?**

**— Sim, senhora.**

**A Profª McGonagall sentou-se à escrivaninha, observando Harry com a testa enrugada. Então disse:**

**— Coma um biscoito, Harry.**

 

– A maior prova de que ela merece ser minha professora favorita. – Tiago disse com um meio sorriso carinhoso.

– Nós já comemos muitos biscoitos da lata na mesa de McGonagall. – Sirius disse concordando enfaticamente.

– Ela usa eles para acalmar os alunos na presença dela porque ela sabe muito bem que a maioria dos alunos tem medo dela. – Remo disse.

 

**— Coma... o quê?**

**— Coma um biscoito — repetiu ela impaciente, apontando uma lata com estampa escocesa em cima de uma das pilhas de papéis sobre sua mesa. — E sente-se.**

**Tinha havido uma outra ocasião em que Harry esperara levar umas bastonadas da professora, mas, em lugar disso, fora indicado por ela para a equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória. Ele se deixou afundar na cadeira à frente da escrivaninha e se serviu de um tritão de gengibre, sentindo-se tão confuso e atrapalhado quanto na ocasião anterior.**

 

Tiago, Sirius e Remo trocaram pequenos sorrisos de compreensão.

 

**A Profª McGonagall depositou o bilhete sobre a escrivaninha e olhou muito séria para Harry.**

**— Potter, você precisa ter cuidado.**

**Harry engoliu o biscoito e encarou a professora. Seu tom de voz não se parecia com o que ele estava acostumado a ouvir; não era enérgico, seco nem severo; era baixo e ansioso e, de alguma forma, muito mais humano do que o habitual.**

**— O mau comportamento na classe de Dolores Umbridge poderá lhe custar muito mais do que a perda de pontos e uma detenção.**

**— Que é que a senhora...**

**— Potter, use o bom senso — retorquiu a Profª McGonagall, com um brusco retorno à sua maneira usual. — Você sabe de onde ela vem, você deve saber a quem ela está se reportando.**

 

– McGonagall se preocupa com você de verdade. – Tiago disse, acenando com a cabeça lentamente – Você deve sempre escutá-la, porque ela só quer o seu bem.

Harry acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Ele sabia que a professora se importava, e tinha um grande carinho por ela, ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

 

**A sineta tocou anunciando o fim da aula. No andar de cima e por todos os lados, ouviu-se o tropel elefantino de centenas de estudantes em marcha.**

**— Diz aqui que ela lhe deu uma detenção para cada noite desta semana a começar amanhã — disse McGonagall, tornando a consultar o bilhete.**

**— Todas as noites desta semana! — repetiu Harry horrorizado. — Mas, professora, será que a senhora não poderia...?**

**— Não poderia — respondeu ela taxativamente.**

**— Mas...**

**— Ela é sua professora e tem todo o direito de lhe dar detenções. Você se apresentará na sala dela amanhã às cinco horas para a primeira. Lembre-se, pise mansinho perto de Dolores Umbridge.**

**— Mas eu estava dizendo a verdade! — disse Harry, indignado. — Voldemort voltou, a senhora sabe que sim; o Prof. Dumbledore sabe que sim...**

**— Pelo amor de Deus, Potter! — exclamou a Profª McGonagall, acertando os óculos, muito zangada (contraíra horrivelmente o rosto quando ele usara o nome de Voldemort). — Você acha realmente que o que está em jogo são verdades ou mentiras? O que está em jogo é manter a sua cabeça baixa e a sua irritação sob controle!**

 

– Então nós realmente temos razão. – Remo bufou – Umbridge está na escola em uma missão contra Harry, e provavelmente contra Dumbledore. 

– E ela deve estar completamente satisfeita com a perspectiva de coletar mais informações sobre Harry e encontrar um jeito de tirá-lo da escola. – Lily disse apertando a mão de Harry entre as suas com força.

– Vai saber quantos alunos vão até ela e vão acabar se voltando contra Harry. – Tiago suspirou pesadamente – Ela deve estar contando com isso depois do discursinho de que ela é amiga deles e quer ajudá-los. Deve estar querendo colocar a escola inteira espionando Harry para o Ministério.

– Mas eu duvido muito que alguém tenha ido até ela voluntariamente. – Gina disse – E antes que você diga qualquer coisa, Mione, eu pensava a mesma coisa enquanto isso estava acontecendo. Por mais que não acreditassem em Harry, ninguém confiava, ou gostava da sapa ridícula.

Hermione acenou sua concordância com a cabeça antes de voltar a ler.

 

**Ela se levantou, as narinas abertas e a boca muito fina, e Harry fez o mesmo.**

**— Coma outro biscoito — disse, irritada, empurrando a lata para o garoto.**

**— Não, muito obrigado — disse Harry, com frieza.**

**— Não seja ridículo — ralhou McGonagall.**

 

– Nunca recuse um biscoito. – Sirius disse, balançando a cabeça, e deixando escapar uma meia risada.

– Ela fica realmente ofendida. – Tiago disse, acenando a cabeça em concordância.

 

**Ele tirou mais um.**

**— Obrigado — agradeceu de má vontade.**

**— Você não escutou com atenção o discurso de Dolores Umbridge no banquete de abertura do ano letivo, Potter?**

**— Escutei, sim. Eu a escutei... dizer... o progresso será proibido ou... bem, queria dizer que... o Ministério da Magia está tentando interferir em Hogwarts.**

**A Profª McGonagall mirou-o por um momento, depois fungou, contornou a escrivaninha e segurou a porta aberta para ele.**

**— Bem, fico contente que pelo menos você escute a Hermione Granger — disse, mandando-o sair com um gesto.**

 

– Sempre achei que Harry tinha sorte em ter os amigos que tem. – Lily disse, trocando um olhar significativo com Hermione, que fechava o livro.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso a ela e depois suspirou profundamente.

– Devíamos parar um pouco para almoçar. – ela disse, recebendo um aceno de cabeça enfático de Rony, que se levantou imediatamente.

– Acho que estou irritada demais para comer agora. – Lily disse com um suspiro profundo.

– Eu realmente acho que esse é o melhor momento. – Harry disse, passando os dedos na cicatriz de sua mão direita novamente, e levantando-se do sofá.

– Isso quer dizer que o próximo capítulo é ainda pior, não é? – Remo perguntou obviamente pesaroso.

– Não podemos dizer nada agora. – Gina suspirou levantando-se e seguindo Harry para a mesa de refeições. – Mas se Umbridge não é agradável durante uma aula com vários outros alunos, imaginem como ela é durante uma detenção.

– Realmente preferia não ter que saber. – Sirius bufou, mas seguiu eles para a mesa, assim como todos os outros.

A refeição foi mais silenciosa do que o normal. Todos ainda estavam irritados por causa do capítulo que haviam acabado de ler e a perspectiva do próximo capítulo não era nada boa. Todos sabiam que a detenção seria a oportunidade perfeita para Umbridge fazer algo contra Harry. Até mesmo Severo temia o que poderia acontecer.

Depois que todos terminaram e voltaram a seus lugares, Severo pegou o livro da mesinha de centro e abriu no capítulo seguinte:

**– Capítulo XIII – A detenção com Dolores.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Potterer: Pessoa que faz cerâmica  
> Demorei muito dessa vez, né? Eu realmente sinto muito por fazer vocês terem que esperar tanto assim, nunca foi minha intenção. Acontece que as coisas andam complicadas na minha vida privada, e escrever MLHP exige muito de mim, sempre me esforço para pesquisar coisas novas, e tenho que checar sempre coisas que usei no passado para não me repetir, ou me contradizer durante a fic, enfim, não é o tipo de fic que consigo escrever no meu celular durante o intervalo no meu trabalho... A maioria de vocês me acompanha no grupo e sabe disso. De qualquer jeito, obrigada pela paciência de todos, espero que continuem por aqui! E que tenham gostado desse capítulo!


End file.
